Book 4: The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan
by Espeon804
Summary: Book 4. Humanity has proved itself a threat. Their ultimate creation backfires and becomes their worst enemy. A Bio-Android goes by the name of Cell - an insect like organism who absorbs anyone it can get to... but for what purpose? Saiyan, Human, Namekian, and Android are forced to join forces. This is indeed a dissonance. It seems that Goku is struggling with himself.
1. Spirital Manipulation?

**Chapter 1 Plot:**

Chapter 1: " _Spiritual manipulation? Fantasy vs. Reality!"_ We take a look back at where we left off. The battles and situations have shaped Kakarot to who he is!

Questions raise on what could be the reason besides Kakarot's actions that took place moments before. Could there be something truly behind this? It may just be. Tarble gets a good idea on what is going on. Kakarot explains his reasons… but is it really Kakarot?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with ANOTHER GREAT BOOK!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: April 24, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 12,698**

* * *

 **YAY! NEW BOOK!**

 **Speaking of that…**

 **THIS IS BOOK 4 "Of The Earthling Saiyan" DBZ FANFICTION SERIES!**

 **BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING, PAY ATTENTION!**

This is Book 4! If you have not read "The Forgotten Past" (Book 3) then leave!

 **"The Retaliation" (Book 2) Then what the heck are you doing here?! XD**

If you have not read "The Wrath" (Book 1) WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?! XDD

* * *

The list is like this:

Book 1 (The Saiyan saga):

"The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan" **(21 chapters)**

Book 2 (The Frieza saga):

"The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan" **(30 chapters)**

Book 3 (The Android saga):

"The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan" **(32 chapters)**

 **Book 4 (The Cell Saga):** "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan" **(Begins here!)**

* * *

 **Well… I guess there is nothing else to say. Well, every time I start a new book in this fanfic series, I don't exactly do Question Time. Sorry!**

 **You'll see it in Ch. 2!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL GT, DRAGON BALL Z KAI, OR DRAGON BALL SUPER! Akira Toriyama owns all of that! This is a fanfiction . That is what you're going to read.**

 **A good one it seems. This fic would had never made it past book 1 if it wasn't for my readers!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Let's get this book started!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Prologue -**

"Take it down! Shoot it down!"

Rapid gun fire. Soldiers are lined up with heavy guns hard at work to shoot down a treat. They seem stressed. Everything they had tried failed with every single attempt.

A flash of green flies past a soldier. A green tail coils around his neck. He screams as he is yanked off the ground and he disappears in the bushes.

Guns fire at that direction. The green figure leaps out.

"He's taking us down one by one! Do not lower your guard!" A soldier fires hard. "I repeat! Do not lower you- AAAAHHHHH!" His ankle was snagged and he was pulled from the ground. His gun clatters on the ground.

"What does that thing want?!" One soldier fires at the direction he saw the green disappear. He is knocked down by something heavy. He falls on his back.

Cell places a foot on his chest. Bullets bounce off him. He looks at the soldier as the tip of his tail hovers over the man's neck. "I'm just in the mood for a drink. That's all." He stabs the needle in the neck, and his tail sucks the man dry until his body is absorbed. All that remains are the man's clothes.

The other soldiers are in disbelief. Their faces fill with horror.

"Ah! Whaaa!" A soldier steps back and flees, but a tail snags him. Others continue to fire. Their efforts are futile.

"Please do keep it going. All of you will be a part of me soon." Cell throws his victim to the ground and stabs his arm with the needle. He hums as he sucks him away as well. "When we meet again, Saiyans… I'll be stronger than before. Enjoy yourselves while you still can…"

He chuckles as he looks towards the other soldiers who are running away.

"I'll be prepared."

 **\- Chapter 1: Spiritual manipulation? Fantasy vs. Reality! -**

Nearly 30 years ago… in a distant Planet Vegeta… a baby boy cries out for the first time. He was born among the most feared warriors in the universe… but the moment he was born, they knew there was something different about him. Not only was he seemed as strange by his mother, but he was born with a power level of 2, the lowest recording reading of a Saiyan infant in history. His nature was very odd for a Saiyan. At most times, he was happy and cheerful, but doctors feared for his future due to his violent outbursts that makes him dangerous in time. However, that side of him hardly surfaced since he was mostly kind and gentle. Saiyan frowned upon him and his family which was mostly weak to begin with.

His mother, Gine, knew how her son was said to be irregular… unheard of, as the tiny warrior continued his wailing. She herself knew her youngest son would stand out as a unique kind of warrior, so instead of naming him "Karot" she added two extra letters to symbolize his differences, and his small power… but with the two combined, she knew deep within herself… after hearing his endless cries, that one day… he would grow up to become a great warrior. That name was "Kakarot". "The cry of a great and unique warrior"

Upon his birth, his big brother, Raditz, was 7 years old at the time. Raditz disliked Kakarot by not just his lack of power, but the face that he seemed to be a replacement of Turles, a brother Raditz and his family believed was killed in Planet Scorch at just the age of 3.

Due to Kakarot's small power, he was assigned to be sent to a planet with weak inhabitants with only one mission: Destroy all life forms.

Little did Kakarot knew… that his father was fighting his way through to face the evil emperor Frieza… and little did he knew… that his mother was planning to keep her sons alive by sacrificing her own life.

He was sealed away in a pod and sent to the vacuum of space to travel through the stars. Meanwhile, his father faced Frieza, and though he tried, he failed as the emperor sent a devastating attack that destroyed Bardock along with Planet Vegeta. The mother, Gine, attacked Frieza in fury, only to be killed as well.

As Kakarot's race was wiped out to near extinction, he was sent to a peaceful blue planet known as Planet Earth, populated by billions of people.

It was that day… his entire life took a huge turn.

He was discovered and taken to the home of an elderly man named Gohan, who was taught the skills of martial arts. Kakarot, given the Earth name "Son Goku" was already assumed to be alien… and he certainly was. The tiny warrior was strong and violent, wanting nothing to do with the Human. If the elder had no skills of fighting, he would had been killed. It was a struggle that lasted for months… until one day, Kakarot fell into a deep ravine and struck his head. His paths had been changed. He was no longer violent, but a happy and loving boy. It seemed his violent nature was knocked out if him, leaving him with just his gentle and cheerful personality.

The old man taught his adoptive grandson the ways of martial arts, and the young baby grew into a healthy and loving boy whose heart was filled with joy and curiosity about the world around him. His grandfather had told him where he came from - deep within the forest… abandoned among the leaves. The boy was told to be special… tough as steel. The elder never told a lie as he warned the young boy to never glance at the full moon…

… but he did… and that night was the last night the Human ever lived through. The gorilla beast had attacked, and Goku… was devastated. Since then, he lived alone in the wild with only the animals to keep him company… and to fill his stomach.

Years later, he met a young teenage girl named "Bulma" and the two set out for adventure to gather Dragon Balls… seven mystical orbs - when reunited - can grant any single wish within its power. Upon his travels, the young Saiyan warrior met and fought several fearsome foes; Oolong the Terrible, Yamcha the Desert Bandit, the Ox-King of Fire Mountain, Tien Shinhan, The Demon King Piccolo, and his reincarnation - Piccolo Jr. As he fought his harsh battles, he grew in power and in size, tapping into more of his power and potential each and every time. By the time he reached the age of 18, he was the strongest man in the world. His past enemies - all except Piccolo - became his friends.

He met the teenaged ChiChi who was his childhood sweetheart. Though he was naive towards the meaning behind a bride, he kept his promise to take her hand in marriage.

He fought Piccolo Jr in a tournament, and though the two were evenly matched, it was Goku who won. A couple years later, he becomes married to ChiChi, and the two had a quiet life.

However, at age 24, with his 4 - year - old son… his entire life took a turmoil.

He meets a man from outer space… an alien who possessed a tail just as he did. The shocking truth was revealed… by 7 years, the stranger was Goku's big brother. The young Saiyan couldn't believe it, and he turned down the offer to join him along with what remained of his kind. When his son was taken, he chased after the man, and came across a harsh conclusion. It was his mission… to annihilate all life on Earth.

It was a mission he had forgotten due to his head injury. He had no idea that he wasn't a Human due to the head incident causing amnesia. He was unable to recall anything of his origins before he fell on his head.

His brother was revealed to be Raditz. Kakarot - known as Goku on Earth - was stuck on what to do. He was terrified of who to listen to. Almost instinctively, he attacked Piccolo through his frustration and confusion. The only reason he could think of was how he was kept in the dark. What really irked him, was how his entire life was a lie. He learned… that he was never truly a Human or part of Planet Earth. Due to his memory loss as a baby, he was never able to complete what he was destined to do. He saw no point of being among the earthlings who he begins to think are nothing more than a bunch of greedy and selfish beings. Slowly he reclaimed his name as Kakarot, and he turned against mankind. He reclaimed the power that had been sealed away, and used it to destroy humanity.

The Z-fighters fought against the Saiyans, but they all fell one by one. Yamcha; killed by Vegeta. Chiaotzu; killed by sacrifice. Tien Shinhan; killed by putting in all effort in his strongest attack which sapped away his life. Even Krillin; killed by the Saiyan who was his best friend since childhood.

Kakarot, however, he failed to catch Bulma… who had took off into space.

As for ChiChi, her location was known.

Soon, for the first time for years, he was sent outer space with his new Saiyan comrades to travel to Planet Namek. Upon arriving, the intention was to gather the Namekian balls to grant the Saiyan Prince Vegeta immortality, but even before they arrived, they knew they weren't alone. The evil emperor - Lord Frieza - was seeking the same goal. However, there was one problem. The two Saiyan brothers - Kakarot and Raditz - were not seeing eye-to-eye. A clash occurred, and as they fought, when one dreadful event struck, Kakarot displayed his harsh fighting style which brought Raditz… to his knees.

When the Saiyans learned the truth of how the ruler was behind the genocide of their kind, they promised to rebell. It was when the brothers realized, they were more alike that they thought. They sorted out their differences, and they pledged to avenge the honorable deaths of their parents. Frieza's men were killed off, forcing the tyrant to resort to sending to Ginyu Force.

It was that battle that caused a huge turn of events. When one's life was in near death, Kakarot displayed his true colors of the fierce and feral wrath of a Saiyan warrior. Through his unconscious rage, he effortlessly killed one of the most feared members of the Ginyu Force. Not only did his comrades learn that he had potential, they learned that he may had been tamed, and his Saiyan instinct took toll over him.

Not long after, Vegeta and the general Nappa came across a pod that held another Saiyan Prince who was named Tarble… the younger brother of Vegeta… who was labeled as a "lame fighter". The young warrior proved to be unique with his kindness and his timid behavior, which his brother strongly disliked.

When Captain Ginyu attacked and swapped the body of Raditz, it was a test of loyalty for Kakarot, who proved his trustworthiness by pointing out the true Raditz, and switching the bodies back. However, after the battle was done by Tarble, peace was short when Kakarot was ambushed. Through his fury, Raditz attacked and finished Ginyu, and ran into Frieza who effortlessly brought him down.

The fight against Frieza was impossible to them. All attacks had failed, even when Kakarot had arrived fully healed. All attacks were futile, even with the combined force of the unexpected Piccolo who had been accidently wished to arrive on Namek by Bulma.

Surviving the battle was not a guarantee. Frieza claimed the life of Tarble, and even though the attempt of vengeance, he wounded Vegeta, and Kakarot was trapped towards Death's door… but the shocking sacrifice of Raditz saved Kakarot's life in exchange of his own.

Through anger, grief, and the first time experiencing feeling of hatred, Kakarot finally summons the power that had been present since he had fought the Ginyu Force… a Super Saiyan. Through his rage, he defeated Frieza and avenged the Saiyan race.

However, it seemed that it wasn't over just yet, Bulma had arrived back on Earth, and through her horrifying experiences, she had finally snapped. When the Saiyans arrived on Earth, it turned out that the Namekian Dragon Balls were brought to Earth. A Namekian Kid named "Dende" was brought to the mercy of Kakarot, and just to be even, he brought back the lives of the two fallen Saiyan warriors and fled. Through investigation, it was realized that the Humans had been plotting to kill them off.

Kakarot faced another issue. It was when they sent his own Human wife - ChiChi - after him to kill him. Though both sides…. The Humans and the Saiyans… wants the other dead, the Saiyan warrior and the Human fighter couldn't bring themselves to kill one another, even if they were told to. The results of this is Kakarot in danger of being sent to possibly being killed. As for ChiChi, The Red Ribbon Army begun to hunt for her, and they struck her down, but she was saved by Kakarot.

The warrior tried to convince the Saiyan prince to let her be, but he was told to stand down and allow Nappa to kill her. Kakarot knew himself that Humans were supposed to be dead, but when her life was in danger by his own kind, he was stuck on what to do, but he acted by attacking the general. Due to this, he is talked about in a debate of whether or not he should be kept or be killed… as warned by Raditz.

Then, finally, an old enemy of Kakarot appeared, the Hitman… Mercenary Tao. He had brought the Saiyans down by taking Zhanshitao - a compainion of Raditz - and milking its venom to use against them. Weakened, Kakarot was forced to resort to basic martial arts along with ChiChi, but he failed to do one thing.

He failed to protect her.

She was killed, and not only did it wound his pride, it harmed him mentally knowing that he was far too reckless to protect her. She along with his grandfather were the only Humans he actually respects.

This confirmed the theory that Vegeta had guessed. Due to Kakarot being raised by Humans, finally hanging with his own kind had several drawbacks. The Saiyan was never taught how to control his battling instinct. He was a tamed Saiyan… a happy-go-lucky warrior tamed by Humans. Because of the death of his wife, Kakarot completely went berserk, fighting without rationality. He brutally fought the cyborg and killed him in cold blood. It was the most his comrades had seen of his Saiyan nature.

However, it wasn't just Kakarot struggling to find out how to deal with himself, Bulma too… had something wrong with her.

Everyone knew that Bulma was no longer herself when she joined forces with the rebuilt Red Ribbon Army and summoned King Cold - the father of Frieza - to Earth.

Everyone had fought, but the situation turned bleak when the enemy had Kakarot on his knees by a tail. When Raditz was struck down and teased, the last straw was pulled, and Raditz finally ascended. With his newfound powers, he and his brother attacked once more, and when thing didn't go as planned, it became a little awkward but then intense. With their combined power… they defeated Cold, and the Saiyan race had been completely avenged.

However… the peace can only last.

Kakarot had learned how the Humans had been plotting how to create the technology to kill them once and for all. It was possible that they had the potential since Kakarot found it a bit difficult to deal with them. However, due to the fact that he had mainly wiped out almost all of humanity, he is the most feared out of all of the Saiyans. With the fact that he was raised as a Human, he knew exactly how to deal with them, which made him a major threat. He took down each cyborg one by one… and he earned the international nickname of "The Monkey King" due to his tail and the ability to transform into a gigantic gorilla-like beast… even though his comrades are the same… and Vegeta along with Tarble are the ones with royal blood.

That was only the beginning.

It was seen that two separate forces on Earth were working together. The Red Ribbon Army and The Resistance Army. The two organizations hope for nothing more than to remove the Saiyan threat from the planet, but their main target was Son Goku. He was the most dangerous for knowing just what a Human can do.

In other world, an elder made a request to return to Earth in hopes to convince Goku to stop his actions. If the plan backfires, he has a fail-safe system intact.

Meanwhile, 3 years in the future, a mysterious teenager had escaped from a more mysterious duo of threats. The teen had arrived in present time for an unknown purpose.

Kakarot eventually found himself in a bad position. The trail his brother Raditz had warned him about was taking place! When votes were even, if it all to be decided by the defendant himself! Kakarot was forced to fight off his comrades in basic combat, and by using his trickery, he made his way through. It was down to him against Vegeta who he had pinned down by using his trusty Power Pole.

After the fight, Kakarot was in shock when his grandfather arrived! After failing to convince Kakarot to stop his ways, he placed a crown on his head. The Golden Crown of Restraint. When one counts in Mandarin, it inflicts unbearable pain starting from the head and spreading all over the body. It makes Kakarot realize just how much he is feared. He confronts Kami about the situation, only to discover that Korin was alive. Kakarot was sent back to Mount Pazou and was unable to escape due to a barrier being linked to his crown. He was imprisoned in the wilderness he grew up in.

Later, the mysterious teen from the future arrived to the Saiyans. He had managed to gain a bit of Kakarot's trust to speak to him personally. After a test that came out of the blue, he revealed himself as Trunks who arrived 20 years from the future. Oddly enough, he had to be a Saiyan since he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. Kakarot learned shocking news; the teen was the future son of Raditz and Bulma!

The teen explained to Kakarot about a duo of powerful artificial Humans known as Androids who will arrive 3 years later and cause havoc on the planet. They had the potential to kill all the Saiyans after Kakarot was killed by a heart virus. The sickness counted as a natural death, so reviving Kakarot was impossible. Kakarot made his promise to warn the others. After the teen left, Kakarot immediately informed his comrades, and training started.

Kakarot tries to investigate things on his own when he meet a trio of demons and a tribe of monkeys. After killing the demon king, Kakarot found himself automatically taking his place as King of Mount Pazou… a position that was a bit much for the warrior. He was already known as "The Monkey King" internationally… another thing Kakarot was ignorant towards until he discovered days before. He had made a friend who was a member of a monkey troop. His name was Youzi.

It doesn't take long as Karot was ambushed by the military. That was when the Saiyans realized they had another problem on their hands. It seems far too many Humans had survived the attacks. The once peaceful race became hostile. The leader of the attacks was Chille Serif, a man from the western regions who wanted nothing more than to see the Saiyans dead.

As the Saiyans moved on with their plans, Raditz seemed to be watching over Kakarot more often. Nappa explained the reason behind it was because Raditz had once failed to protect his brother. The meaning behind it was confusing towards Kakarot.

A ship crashed, and Kakarot discovered it. He was shocked to see another Saiyan who looked very much like him. Unfortunately for the Saiyan, he had lost an arm that cannot be found to reattach. Kakarot immediately brought him back for medical attention. However, Raditz recognized him immediately as Turles… a brother that came before Kakarot! Though the news shocked him, he was eager to meet Turles as soon as he regains consciousness.

Tarble cleverly created an prosthetic arm made of an element of metal to replace the one Turles loss.

Turles regained consciousness and met his adult brother Raditz. Though Raditz tried to keep Kakarot out of sight, Kakarot's eagerness kept him on his feet. He met Turles at last who… disliked him very much and even called him a disgrace. It looked very much like his things were when Kakarot and Raditz were not getting along during their time on Namek.

Kakarot's constant mistakes led to him being in high risk of punishment. It was revealed by Raditz that Vegeta would exile Kakarot - something he told Kakarot through a code only they know. Later on, it came true. Kakarot tried his best to convince Vegeta to reconsider, but he was kicked out. Returning means death. Kakarot was then an outcast and a fugitive

Kakarot found a cave to stay during his time alone with the monkeys, monsters, and demons that inhabited the area. However, the military arrived in the area, and Kakarot was attacked in a way he didn't expect. He was out to sleep and taken in as their prisoner. When he awoke, he found himself in chains and trapped inside a cage. He was fed with a dog bowl filled with nuts and old rice. His water was constantly dirty from collecting dust. They tried to get answers, and they hated him much. Nomlas, and friend of Chille, was brought in. He whipped the warrior for answers, but mostly, he whipped him for no reason other than entertainment.

The whippings and tortures carried out for years until Turles ambushed the base to set Kakarot up. Kakarot was punished by being thrown in solitary confinement where any contact with life wasn't seen. The only company he had was Youzi who was a winged monkey demon. Chille killed him by having a pair of tigers eat him before Kakarot's eyes until he was bloody bones.

Six months had passed since then. The hatred on the warrior's wrath became a strong feeling a loathe and rage waiting to be unleashed. When he finally broke free, the killings skyrocketed.

Meanwhile, Ice, one of the soldiers, was discovered to be a Saiyan! The woman had no idea. She witnessed her father being gunned down, and she managed to hold some soldiers back by her rage. However, when she was cornered, Kakarot arrives and saves her.

Kakarot bared his fangs and reverts to his primal form which finished the job of killing the soldiers. He had unknowingly consumed something that wasn't really food. He ran into Bulma who pleaded for him to stop. She nearly brought back his senses when she reminded him of all the great memories had made with her and her friends since childhood. However, it was too much. The Saiyan snapped.

The Saiyan stole her son and gunned her down after she realized just how wild and wicked the Saiyan had become.

Bulma was killed by being shot down by the same Saiyan she shot when they first met.

Kakarot ran into Chille, Fillet, Skrimp, and Alphredo. He explained his reasons for killing the woman who was once a close friend. He laughed when Fillet was poisoned. He scared away the others. The warrior was truly heartless, something that was once never thought possible to see in the warrior.

Later, he returns to his comrades looking nothing as he did when he was exiled. He seemed more merciless. He was filled with bloodlust and the need to kill those he despises. Vegeta eventually accepted him back even as Turles tried to keep him away. He even convinced the Saiyans to keep Ice… whose real name is "Kauli" to stay.

When Turles crosses Kakarot's line, Kakarot proves to Turles to never judge a book by their cover. He easily knocks him down, making the brother realize just how strong Kakarot truly is. That alone isn't the only problem. Kakarot isn't trusting no one. When he doubts everyone and believes they were using him, he accuses Raditz being a fake to him. Raditz took him down and taught him the truth which opened Kakarot's eyes. Raditz actually cared… even if he pounded him to the ground.

Later, the Saiyan decided to make sure the Humans don't go too far. Vegeta puts him to the test, knowing the Saiyan hasn't eaten for too long. He asks Kakarot to find the planet's king. With no energy to distinguish and no other way, Kakarot was left to ironically… track him down like a dog. Kakarot pays a visit to the King of Earth… King Furry. He easily steals his throne. When Vegeta announces dinner to see how much mercy and humanity Kakarot has left, it seems very little remains when the warrior turned the canine into an appetizer despite knowing him quite well. Kakarot took his place as the Earth's king. The feeling of power was finally filling his head.

An old friend of Goku arrives…. Eighter! The friendly Android wanted nothing more than to help the Saiyan, but Kakarot won't comply. In fact, he killed him not long after. When another old friend, Upa, arrived, Kakarot tried to spare him as he tried with Eighter. He was left with no choice but to kill him as well. However, it seemed he rather enjoyed it. This brought concern to the others.

Later, he was assigned to capture Alphredo with his brothers close behind. Kakarot easily lost them both, and he was chased after. He lost them again and eventually did capture Alphredo.

Meanwhile, Tarble, Nappa, and Karot were ambushed by another soldier, Dumpli. She was thought to be timid, but she reveals her true side as merciless and ruthless. A true sociopath. Kakarot confronted her, and the meeting was only brief. He killed her with a gun to a mouth which was witnessed by his son. Kakarot was grinning ear to ear, unaware that he had done something unbelievable. His son was unable to speak since.

Kakarot became a bigger problem that was harder to stop by his comrades. It's not that alone. The Saiyans discover Baby Trunks! The puzzles were put together. They discovered that Raditz is the father. Vegeta begins to punish Raditz, but he punished Kakarot much worse. He prepares to kill him, but Raditz as steps forward to shield him. For the very first time, Raditz disobeyed a direct order to protect his brother. Vegeta allowed them free at the moment, realizing just how determined the brothers are. He allows the baby to live. At first, Raditz wanted nothing to do with the baby, but eventually, he tolerated him.

In otherworld, ChiChi was discussing with Gine about the concerns with Kakarot. The mother pleads ChiChi to find the Saiyan before he completely loses his way.

Kakarot heads out on his own to confront Chille after losing his comrades when they chased him. The soldier impales Kakarot by his own staff, and the warrior was left to bleed to death. He was discovered and brought it to recover. When he woke, he had mistaken Vegeta as Chille and attacked. After he was stopped, they saw him as a threat. Kakarot was surprised at first, but he laughed it off. He explained none of them could stop him. He was indeed becoming delusional. When he went off to deal with more soldiers, he ran into his grandfather again! Chille soon arrives in the scene which interrupts the small reunion. The soldier attacked Grandfather Gohan, destroying his soul. No longer does the elder even exist!

That alone didn't shatter Kakarot.

Chille reveals to Kakarot who the true culprit behind the death of ChiChi was… Kakarot himself! Chille had manipulated the warrior's mind into thinking ChiChi was The Mercenary Tao who the Saiyan killed! Shocked and broken, Kakarot's emotions finally explode. He screams at the sky in grief and rage. He blindly attack Chille. His rage became more free with each second until he was nothing more than an angry beast without a mind.

Chille left, and the Saiyan attacked his own comrades. Blinded by rage, the Saiyan was unable to tell friend and foe. Future Trunks arrives and brings the Saiyan down by using the crown. After Kakarot regained consciousness, Kakarot finally gives in to his grief. A good cry was something that was long needed. Even after that, Kakarot didn't want to be involved. He stayed behind as the others went on. He was afraid of losing himself again.

It doesn't take long for them to finally meet the Androids. When Raditz confronts 19 and 20, it was revealed that 20 is… or was… Dr. Gero! When Raditz tries to fight, he was brought to his knees by the very heart virus that Kakarot was thought to soon have!

Annoyed, Vegeta orders Turles to take Raditz to care. The prince steps in and reveals himself as a Super Saiyan. He single-handily took down 20 and caused Gero to flee. Meanwhile, ChiChi had returned from the afterlife. She confronts Skrimp for answers. When he told her the truth of the mission, the woman took him down without second thought.

Kakarot goes on his own investigation. He reveals a new ability. He shapeshifted into Skrimp to pull answers from Alphredo. When his cover was blown, Alphredo learns of her brother's death. She was heartbroken, but Kakarot didn't care. He left with their information, and he flew until he ran into ChiChi.

Kakarot was in disbelief, not wanting to be around her after learning that he had unknowingly killed her. He was unable to leave at the same time. The reunion was interrupted when Alphredo arrived. She didn't come to kill them. She killed herself instead. Kakarot decided he needed to protect ChiChi in all costs.

Not long after, they meet 17 and 18, the pair of Androids that were feared by Future Trunks. Vegeta and Future Trunks were easily taken down. Meanwhile, Kakarot has gathered all the Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron. He had his wish granted to learn more about the crown stuck to his head, and the fighting staff he had possessed since childhood. Upon returning, he was asked by Tarble to save Vegeta. Kakarot wanted nothing of it, saying Vegeta got what he deserved. Angered, Tarble ordered the warrior to do what was told.

Kakarot obeys, recognizing a sense of power. He disguised himself as Raditz to distract the Androids. It didn't last long as his starvation stops the disguise and caused him to collapse. The Androids decided to let him be and kill him another time. As soon as they were gone, he was woken and fed. He was ordered to kill Chille who was after ChiChi.

Kakarot arrived soon and fought Chille alone and head on in time. He regained his fighting spirit, and he defeated the man at last. The Saiyans left Kakarot alone with ChiChi to sort things out. The woman accepted what took place.

After discussing, Kakarot and ChiChi grew very close once more. Trying to be around her before he has to fight, Kakarot decides to stay until morning. His reunion with her was a sweet moment they both shared. As the night went by, ChiChi was ambushed and Kakarot came in to defend her. Both martial artist fight off the threat and find that they have improved. Kakarot explains to her how important it was for her to stay nearby in case anyone tried to take her life again. He seemed rather protective. The reality was… he was afraid of losing her again. Due to his Saiyan nature, he doesn't bother showing exactly how he may feel. After surprising her with a small act, they spar again to test each other's power.

Kakarot grew excited by how strong she was. After she had won by knocking him outside the ring she had made, she requested him to return to his comrades knowing he has night watch which was an important job. Kakarot found himself not wanting to leave. ChiChi asked him to not hold back his emotions as he had done before which caused his outrage. Kakarot finally lets go, resulting him to surprising ChiChi by showing just how he feels towards her. The two shared a quiet night together.

Upon returning, Raditz had fully recovered from his illness and was ready to take on the Androids. He was assigned along with Turles and Kakarot to head for The Red Ribbon Army headquarters. It led them to Snow Mountain where they had a bit of childish fun.

Karot took things into his own hand, only to find himself ambushed by a different trio of Androids.

ChiChi was discovered to be taking part of the investigation as well. As they revealed incredible facts, they decided to split. Kakarot trusted ChiChi to activate the crown if he ever goes out of hand. Kakarot became greatly concerned when ChiChi fell horribly ill. They are attacked by soldiers and Kakarot was locked away only to see a trio of new Androids; 13, 14, and 15. They met the kid brother of Alphredo and Skrimp. His name was Pastah, and it turns out he was just as horrible as they were! He reveals a reason behind ChiChi's sickness!

It turns out that the reason behind Kakarot's disappearance the one night was indeed because he was with ChiChi. It seems she… was pregnant!

When things went out of hand, and Karot's life was in danger, ChiChi allowed Kakarot to kill them all.

Raditz and Nappa arrived in time to see what occurred. 13 was the only one to had survived, and he absorbed the parts from the other Androids and became Super Android 13. Kakarot was sent away to protect his family. Raditz and Nappa were left to fight.

Kakarot seeked out help, only to lose the baby who wandered to where Raditz is. 13 attacked the baby, enraging Raditz who transformed into a Giant Ape.

Kakarot fell in the snow and awoke in Jingle Village. He saw an old friend… Suno! She had treated him and her son and warmed up ChiChi. Immediately, Kakarot gave ChiChi medicine to help her for a while. Unfortunately at the end, Suno discovered how Kakarot was the one who killed her friends. The Saiyan killed her before she could even attack him.

ChiChi was angered by this, and she punished the Saiyan with the crown.

Afterwards, Kakarot returns to the cave. He gets a visit from old friends who discuss something a bit unexpected.

Meanwhile, Raditz was brought down by 13. Zhanshitao became enraged and revealed his true form. He bravely fought 13 with Nappa's help, and he killed him. However, the rampage didn't end, and Raditz had to calm him down before destruction spreaded.

Meanwhile, Kakarot fought a bit of annoyance and ran into Piccolo. It seemed a small truce was formed. Tarble met Cell, and it seemed the two were evenly matched. Cell revealed that he has a sample of DNA from the Saiyan and this they fought! This creature is indeed a huge problem! He leaves, and Tarble is somewhat shaken.

Upon returning, Turles reported what took place and met with Raditz. Their discussion was short lived when they and Kakarot witnessed Zhanshitao leave the Earth for their safety.

They return to the ship only to meet with Bora who confronted them. Ignoring ChiChi's warnings, he spoke to Kakarot and said the wrong thing. The warrior attacked and slowly killed him and enjoyed every second. He reveals a side of him he kept suppressed since he broke free from the military's imprisonment.

It made all those realize he is indeed a sadist.

Afterwards, ChiChi stumbled into a bad place. Her sickness returned!

When she collapsed, Vegeta refuses to help her. Kakarot snapped and attacked!

He was far too dangerous.

Angered. Tarble locks Kakarot away in order for him to learn.

However, little do they know the real reason behind Kakarot's behavior. It's certainly bound to him.

With the deal against Cell… things can't possibly get worse.

Or… can they?

 **\- ? -**

Boots clack across a stone floor. A white cape sways side to side with every step. He enters a crumbling building.

Things seem to running smoothly. He ignores the occasional sound of whips cracking in the air and people barking orders. He knows people are hard at work. Transforming a rubbish place to an illusional paradise required a load of effort.

He enters a hallway, and several guards salute at his presence. "How much time until we are set to leave?"

"Give us another week, sir!" A alien soldier salutes as the man passes by.

"Another week. It seems so long, but very close. I'll enjoy it when I drag Vegeta here." The man enters a room, and he seems a bit concerned. "Though it worries me. It seems my son isn't taking things at ease as usual. His outbursts are getting worse. To think the Saiyan he hates so much is related to the same brats who always pulled my tail."

He pauses when he hears distant growling. He lightly pushes open a door.

"I'm afraid when they all cross paths, it'll be difficult to control him."

Inside the room, the voice speaks in a growl; "Kaka… K… Kakarot…"

A shadow of a person rises from sitting on the ground. They snarl as golden energy engulfs them. They scream out in pure rage;

"K… KAAAKAAAROOOOOT!"

 **\- ? -**

ChiChi watches the muzzled Saiyan lying on the ground with his legs tucked close to his body. The tail is curled against it. She watches his chest expand and relax. She had been watching him sleep for almost two hours. She doesn't know why, but she can't being herself to leave. The only company she has with her is her son who is sitting on her lap, asleep. He may be too old for it, but he fell asleep on his own.

She hears approaching footsteps, but she doesn't turn around.

"You should be resting. You're still sick." The voice of Tarble tells her that the prince is concerned for her. It's not surprising. After her collapse hours ago, Tarble and Raditz stayed around in case it happens again.

"I don't need you watching over me." ChiChi sounds a bit rude here. She doesn't like to he watched so much. It feels… creepy. She's no child. She has one of her own, and another on the way.

"I'm asking you to lay back down-"

"Humans aren't as fragile as you think." ChiChi interrupts. "I'm fine."

A sigh is heard behind her.

ChiChi keeps studying the sleeping Kakarot. Her eyebrows come close together as her expression shows her confusion and worry. It's clear by her words.

"I… don't understand."

"I don't expect you to." Tarble walks to her side. His eyes are fixed on the caged Saiyan. "It's not because you are a Human. Though, your species is ignorant towards several things. Of course, not _every_ Human is that way. Your concern is not from being a Human. That concern comes from being a wife… a mother. It's something I will never understand."

ChiChi nods. "You may be right."

"I never wanted to do this." Tarble shakes his head. "I may be blind, but I can sense something was going wrong with him… and it may not be his fault. When one is abused and tortured so long, they absorb that and show that pain to others. His brain is like that of a child's. If a child is raised in an abusive and rude life, they act that way because that is all they know. What about Kakarot… or, _Goku_ in your case?"

Beeping is heard in the background. Nappa is pressing on the touchscreen of the control table, looking at information.

ChiChi answers quietly. "From when he came to this planet as a baby to when he he was 12… his entire life was living here in Mount Pazou. He lived in the wild… especially after he was 6 years old. Life was easy for him too. That's probably why he's so carefree… because he grew up in that lifestyle. He laughs at danger."

"Well… what you say is very true. I never met a Saiyan who is as wild as he is. Happy-go-lucky… but it seems whatever the military did is causing his violent nature to resurface. What we are seeing is how he could be if he never hit his head. Not the sadistic side. I mean how anger can change him."

"I see."

Turles had been around for a while. He glances at their direction occasionally to listen in to their conversation. "Brother."

"I know." Raditz leans against a wall at the opposite side. A stick of a lollipop sticks out of his mouth.

Tarble places a hand on ChiChi's shoulder. "I can only hope things will work out. Kakarot is truly kind. I'm investigating what the exact cause of this is… tracing it back to its roots."

Nappa looks from the screens to the prince.

ChiChi finally looks at Tarble, who is still looking ahead. "How are you doing that?"

"Kauli is… she's a computer genius. She can easily read any file… even ones the military tries to block out." Tarble explains. "She's not as good as your son. Karot - I mean… _Gohan_ , is nearly into the skills of hacking. Your son is very intelligent. I was told this was your doing."

ChiChi looks at her sleeping son. "I kept him studying every day. His education is extremely important. If only I can keep him from fighting."

"He's reaching the age when he can make his own decisions, ChiChi." Tarble tells her this to point something out. "When the times comes… he can choose his own path. Fighter or scholar. I'll tell you this; he doesn't like to fight. He's only half-Saiyan. Humans aren't born warriors like we Saiyans are. Due to his Human half, his fighting instincts only show when his life is on the line. He only fights when he feels he needs to."

"Like now. I don't want him to fight… I don't want him ending up like his father." ChiChi seems to be on the verge of tears. "I'm afraid of… Goku never being who I once knew."

Raditz sighs. "Humans are so emotional."

Turles huffs. "Don't blame her. She never saw him like this. I do agree with you. Humans are awfully fragile physically and mentally. Makes me wonder how their population got so high."

"They aren't warriors. Saiyans killed each other every day."

"So do Humans."

"Civil wars, Turles."

Nappa growls. He's getting annoyed with their small debate.

"Same happens here." Tarble interrupts them both. "Our species and theirs are very much alike. The only difference is, we traveled and fight so much, our like hardly had time to stop and reproduce."

"Oh. Right." Raditz scratches his head. "Sitting still is like dying. I can't see how the hell a Human to stay at one place for over an hour."

ChiChi blinks. "That explains why Goku hardly likes staying at home."

Turles decides that he had enough of being in the sidelines. He walks to the two. "How is he?" He had to ask since no one else bothered. He needs an update.

Nappa shakes his head. "Don't know. It's hard to figure out what he could be thinking. I'm glad we restrained him. He lashes out in his sleep."

"He was speaking to me. Mind your manners." Tarble frowns towards the general who stays quiet now. The prince turns to Turles' direction. "I can't exactly say what it is, but I believe there is something else that may be behind this."

"Something else?" Nappa echoes.

Knocking is heard. Someone is knocking on the wall. When they all turn and see, a dark-skinned female is leaning against the doorframe.

She sticks a thumb over a shoulder. "Hey. Vegeta wants us to check something out. There's a bit of commotion that's irritating him."

Karot stirs and his eyes blink open. He sits up. "Huh?!"

ChiChi pulls him close to her. "Gohan! You're finally awake! Had a good rest, sweetie?"

Karot looks around until he finds Kauli at the doorway. "She said… something about commotion?"

"Let the grown-ups handle this one. You stay here with Mommy." ChiChi instructs him. She is a bit surprised when the child tries to leave. "You can't go off like this!"

"I have to go with Mr. Nappa!"

ChiChi frowns. "Absolutely not, young man! You're going to stay here!"

"Mom, I'm not 4 anymore!" Karot jumps off and walks away. He stops at the doorway and waves. "I promise I'll study after this! Okay? I really have to go!" The child rushes out.

Nappa follows the kid outside. "He's talking again. Not as much as I would hope."

ChiChi sighs. "My child is becoming a delinquent."

Tarble chuckles. "Remember what I said. Let him go now and then. Sometimes, the best way to learn is through experience. I'll be back soon." He stops at the doorway. "Wait. Is the baby alright?"

"He is watching himself." Turles shrugs. "To say it simply; Future Trunks is watching Present Trunks. He'll be fine."

"Alright. Let's go." The prince takes his leave with Turles. Raditz stays behind.

"Urgh." ChiChi covers her face. "I wish they never taught my son how to fight."

Raditz just sighs. "I don't get Humans."

Meanwhile, outside, the others fly through the air until they see the city that's been reduced to rubble years ago. They land on the ravaged road. Plants had invaded the streets and the buildings all around.

Vegeta is sitting on an abandoned car, waiting for them to arrive. As soon as they walk towards him, he jumps off the vehicle and walks to them. "Anything new with Kakarot?"

"Not that I know of." Tarble answers. "May I ask why we were brought here? Commotion, right?"

"Not exactly. I had to find a way to drag you out here since you're so busy. To put it simply, I lied."

Tarble growls.

"I found an abandoned library east from where I stand. Knowing you, it may be useful. The amount of books in there makes the information room look like a joke."

"So… you dragged us out here for a bunch of old books?" Kauli glances at Turles' direction. "Have him read them all, and he'll be a walking library."

Turles glares at her. "Does it look like I have the time to read a million books?!"

"Grab anything under the field of psychology. Perhaps the Humans know something we don't." Vegeta points at the building.

Kauli shrugs. "Let's get on with this."

As soon as they enter the library, they see the damages inside. Books had spilled on the floor. They are torn and molded. Many pages had been eaten away from decomposition. Others are shriveled up on the moldy ground.

"There goes half of the books." Kauli frowns at the ones she sees on the ground. "This would disappoint a bookworm."

"I think the books upstairs should be on better condition." Nappa suggests.

"I'll take a look through some." Turles heads up the stairs first. Karot is behind him, but not too close.

Kauli walks to a bookshelf. "Hopefully, some down here are still good to read. I swear. Books get the worse of things. Nobody really reads them anymore. Shame."

Vegeta crosses his arms. "This hopefully will give us a better idea on what is going on."

An hour later, all excluding Vegeta pile books on a countertop. Kauli slips a hand in her pocket, and she pulls out a capsule. "Alright." She presses the button, and she tosses it on top. Smoke engulfs the books. When it fades, only the capsule sits on the table. She picks it up. "Alright. We have everything we need inside this capsule. Here." She tosses it to Turles who growls.

"Easy carry." Karot notes.

Kauli nods. "Now, we can just-"

A flash of orange jumps from behind a pile of books. A loud yowl is heard.

"The hell?!" Kauli staggers back, and a orange cat rushes under her legs and flees through the building's exit. "Stupid cat!"

"A feline. I haven't seen one in a while." Vegeta watches the cat jump over the bushes.

A loud sneeze catches everyone's attention.

All heads turn to Kauli when she sneezes again.

"Dust in your nose?" Nappa asks.

"No!" Kauli fails to hold back another sneeze. "I'm allergic to… to ca-ACHOO!"

"Cats make her sneeze? That's interesting." Turles laughs. "Pathetic, actually."

"Shut up, Goku-wannabe!" Kauli growls at him. Her angry look fades away when she sneezes again. "This is not going to stop for a good minute! Argh!"

After a while, they arrive back outside. Nappa takes a good look at the buildings and roads around them. The structure he sees is different from what he is used to seeing in the planet. "This place is a bit strange. The roads are backwards here."

"This is the western region." Kauli explains. "I grew up here, but I don't know this city very well. I only came here now and then when I was small. I don't remember much of it."

"The building structure here differs too. The culture of Humans varies from region to region. Is this right?" Vegeta asks.

Kauli nods. "It feels like home over here."

Karot turns to his left. He takes notice of a gate. "Look. Does that look familiar?"

Everyone takes a look. The gate is built from black bars. A sign hangs from it with red capitals on it… as a warning.

"The words are written in English." Nappa takes notice. "Kauli. Can you translate this?"

"That's not even a question." Kauli walks past him and glances at the sign. "Beware of the dog."

"The what?"

As if on cue, a golden dog jumps up and its front paws slam on the gate like it attempted to take it down. The canine barks and snarls, baring its fangs. The only Saiyan it startles is Nappa who nearly lost his footing.

"Relax. It's wearing a muzzle. It won't hurt anyone." Kauli watches the dog snarl. The canine can't open its maw entirely due to the restrictions the muzzle had placed on it. "It's on a leash and behind a gate. It can't escape even if it tried."

Nappa nods nervously. "Right.*

Vegeta stares at the angry dog with an emotionless expression. "Muzzled and leashed inside a cage. Unable to do harm, but it still bears its fangs like the animal it is. Very much like Kakarot."

"What are we going to do with him?" Nappa asks him.

Vegeta replies quickly. "It's a choice between ourselves. He can die, or there's another option. At this point, that's something I'll have to think about. We'll have to discuss this as soon as possible."

"We'll put this in court." Tarble nods once. "What we can do will be determined there."

The dog continues to bark and snarl. The Saiyan general back away a bit more. "What's with that thing? It's very aggressive. All dogs are like that here?"

"No. This one in particular… not much." Kauli studies the animal. "Golden Retriever. That's the dog's species. This kind of dog is normally gentle. It must had become hostile because of what had been going on."

Turles takes a close look. "What's around its neck?"

"A collar. We put those around their necks to claim them as ours. It's another's possession."

Tarble's eyes widen.

"Adding leash makes it easy to control them once you reward them for doing what you want them to. A collar is a sign of possession. This dog belongs to someone. They muzzled it because it got too aggressive."

An image of Kakarot crosses his mind. "Oh, hell."

"He said the two words. Something's up." Nappa is alert with the others.

"I need to get back to the ship right away!" Tarble begins to walk in a fast rhythm. "Turles. Meet with Raditz and ask him for a report. Nappa, translate the scans into braille. Karot, I need you to gather books from the information room under the subject of supernatural. Let's make this quick!"

Kauli blinks. "Wait. When did you learn how to read braille?!"

"That's business that's not important for you to know right now!" Tarble answers.

Kauli can't argue with that. It does annoy her about the sort of answer she got. He could had said that in a nicer way.

Vegeta chuckles as the others are left confused. "That didn't take long. Looks like he figured it out." He looks at the others. "You heard him! Get on with it! That was an order!"

"Right!" The Saiyans immediately rush off to their destinations.

"You keep doing what you have been." Vegeta can't exactly find something for her to do. He walks for several seconds before jumping and flying away.

The dog keeps barking at her.

Kauli isn't fazed by this. As soon as Vegeta is high in the sky, she turns back to the gate to look at the angry canine. "Ah. I see. You're a female."

The dog snarls and barks some more.

Kauli steps forward and snarls back.

The dog drops from being against the gate. She backs away, whimpering with her tail between her legs.

Kauli nods once. "Looks like one of us is the bigger bitch."

 **\- Later -**

"All this… he has going on. His mental state is shit crazy." Raditz walks to Tarble who seems focused.

"Kakarot is too dangerous. With a mix like that, no wonder why he has so many loose screws." Vegeta frowns. "He cannot go alone at all."

"Check." Tarble announces.

"Check? Did we make a checklist?" Raditz asks.

"He's speaking chess." Vegeta walks to his brother who seems to be brushing his fingers over something. "Found something?"

"Take a look." Tarble points at the screen. His brother looks over his shoulder. "I knew something was off. Kakarot's energy is surrounded by something else."

Karot reads a book at a chair. He seems to have found something, because she rushes to Vegeta to hand the book to him.

The prince takes a look. "Things from the dead can be haunted. What does that have to do with anything?"

Tarble freezes. "Wait. Read some more."

Vegeta sighs. "It says how keeping these things cause a supernatural effect. Ghosts and other things."

Tarble frowns. "Ever since he returned here… he…" He appears to have puzzled everything together. He turns to where Kakarot is. "Checkmate."

"The case is solved." Vegeta looks at Kakarot. "Well?"

"What is around his neck is a spiritual necklace. The bones are actually that of a demon's. The mysterious energy is coming from that necklace."

ChiChi shoots up from sitting. She turns to them. "Right! I forgot to tell all of you. Gine asked me to destroy that thing that's around his neck! It had been manipulating him since he put it on!"

Vegeta is confused. "Gine?"

Raditz and Turles are surprised to hear the name, but Turles is angered. "How do you know that name?! Are you messing with us? There is no way in hell you could had met her!"

"She was in hell! You weren't sent there!" Raditz growls.

ChiChi can see how bad she angered them. She stuffs her hand in a pocket, and she pulls out a cloth. She opens it and pulls out a charm that makes both brothers freeze. "She instructed me to give this to you if you don't believe what I say."

Raditz rushes to her, and he snatches the charm from her hand. He sniffs it twice, and he nods. "Fine. Talk."

Nappa is lost. "Just like that, huh?"

ChiChi has the floor. She begins to explain. "His name is Youzi."

"Youzi?" Vegeta echoes the name.

"You remember that monkey that was sitting on Goku's shoulder?"

Vegeta nods. "Right."

"I knew him since I was married to Goku. He's actually a demon. He was captured not long after Goku was. He was killed by Chille's tigers. All that remained were his bones."

Tarble understands. "So, he took the bones and he now wears them around his neck."

"Ever heard of a vengeful spirit?" ChiChi asks. "A demon is dangerous when filled with nothing but hatred. Youzi grew so much hate against Humans after he died. He must be having Goku do all these insane things. That monkey wants nothing more than to see a Human dead."

"That's exactly what Kakarot wants." Turles realizes.

"Exactly. He's manipulating him. Recall that everytime we touch that necklace, Kakarot lashes out. That's not his doing. Those bones are very powerful." ChiChi narrows her eyes. "The brief second we touch it, Youzi has full control of his body. When Kakarot demands for us to not touch it, and he attacks, that's Youzi alone."

"What makes you say that?" Tarble asks.

"After the action, Goku would look so lost… like he woke up in an unfamiliar place." ChiChi answers. "All spirits that are evil need a host. Goku is Youzi's host. As long as those bones are around his neck, he has power to do what he wants if he ever has full control of him."

"Then, we have to get rid of that thing as soon as possible." Tarble says firmly. "What she just said… Humans wrote books about this. It's very true. That demon is slowly pulling him into darkness. Remember how he killed Bora. We saw a glimpse of what would happen if that demon completely controlled him."

"More like possess." ChiChi growls. "Yozui was very kind alive. Spirits can become twisted when not passed to the afterlife. He didn't make it there. He's stuck, and he's getting worse."

Raditz's eyes widen. "So… when Kakarot put that gun to his head, he was talking to the demon! It makes sense now!"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Future Trunks hands Raditz a small container. "This is the healing substance I was given. I have a full case of them, so you're free to use this."_

 _Raditz takes it he lowers to the ground and is on his knees. As soon as Future Trunks lands near him, he speaks again. "So, your world has them to, though Tarble came up with it. My guess is that the earthlings mimicked this and succeeded." He unscrews it and pours the drink in his brother's mouth. He watches him swallow, and he hands the empty container back. "Wake up, Kakarot."_

 _Kakarot's eyes slowly open. The entire world is a blur for several seconds. The first thing he sees is his brother's face. "Big brother…?"_

 _Everyone sighs in relief. His eyes are normal once again._

 _Raditz releases him, and Kakarot is a bit unstable, but he manages to stay on his knees. "You have lost your mind. Do you even remembered what happened?"_

 _Kakarot doesn't answer. He simply stares at the ground and notices the weapons that the military had dropped. Chille abandoned a few of his._

" _Why did you stop?!" Youzi's voice is enraged. "You had them! Kill them now!"_

 _Kakarot just wants to be left alone._

" _Wasn't that your mission since you were sent here?! Wake up and destroy, Kakarot!"_

 _Kakarot snatches the energy handgun from the ground, and he points it at the temple of his head. "You won't hurt anyone else if you have no host to posses!"_

 _Everyone's jaws drop._

" _KAKAROT! DON'T DO IT!" Raditz steps forward. He stops. If he gets to close, he may actually push his brother to pull the trigger._

 _Kakarot looks at him with guilt filling his face. He shakes his head, warning him to stay back._

 _Kauli shields Karot from seeing anything._

" _Wh-what are you doing?! You can't possibly be thinking about killing yourself! That weapon can kill you in this range! Reconsider! A warrior should die in battle, not like this!"_

" _Leave me alone!" Kakarot snaps as his finger rests on the trigger. "I'll kill you by taking myself out! I nearly killed those I care about! I have to protect them, and the only way is killing myself!"_

" _Idiot! What is wrong with you?! What about your son?!"_

" _You told me to kill him! That's why… I have to die!" Kakarot begins to press the trigger. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"Hey." Nappa points at the cell Kakarot is trapped in. "Look."

They all look. Kakarot is awake, and he's staring dead at them with burning eyes. With the muzzle on, he can't speak.

ChiChi shakes her head. "Take the muzzle off. Something tells me Goku isn't conscious right now."

"Kakarot would had used telepathy if he wanted to speak." Raditz looks at Nappa.

The general understands. He walks to the cage. He presses a button, and the bars open. He crouches down in front of him, and he unbuckles the mask, removing it. "You can talk now."

Kakarot frowns. Irritation is clear in his eyes. He begins to speak in a rude tone. "For you to figure this out so soon is completely unexpected. I was thinking since you all are well into fighting, you would find out when it's too late." He tilts his head and chuckles. "What are you going to do now? Kill me? You'll end up killing him too… but I doubt you care. Things are suddenly too complicated for you, right? How unfortunate."

"Kakarot doesn't talk like that." Raditz points a finger at the warrior. "His speech is different from ours. Kakarot doesn't talk like he just did. He doesn't use words that have more than 10 letters." What he said could be a joke, but he has a point.

ChiChi walks and stands next to Nappa. "Youzi."

Kakarot grins. "It's been awhile ."

"Where's my husband?"

"Don't worry. He's dreaming. In case you're too worried, I only have control when his guard is completely down both physically and mentally. When he's asleep for example. That's the only time I can do that. When he wakes, I'm completely harmless. He doesn't like me much."

"I'm aware." ChiChi crouches down as well. "What the hell do you want?"

"I won't kill you as long as you don't abuse that damn crown. It hurts like hell!" Kakarot growls. "Secondly… your answer. Haha. Maybe I just want to have a little fun. Goku agrees."

"What's the real answer?"

"I'm just craving to see blood."

ChiChi gasps. Kakarot said the very same thing after killing Bora.

"Be careful. Especially you, Saiyans." Kakarot laughs. "He's suffering very much. If you say something that can hurt his feelings, you'll regret it, because that's when I have the spotlight."

Nappa growls.

"I think the first one to go is the bald bastard over here." Kakarot looks at the general. "The old man can fight quite well."

Nappa prepares to punch him. "That's it!"

"No! That's Yozui, not Goku!" ChiChi catches his fist before it could hit the warrior. The Saiyan is actually surprised. ChiChi has a good grip.

Kakarot bursts out laughing. "I think I'm going to enjoy this! Don't worry. Goku won't remember this. He never saw any of this. I'll be waiting for the day you make a big mistake. Be careful."

Nappa grabs the muzzle and puts it back against the warrior's mouth. He stands and presses the button on the wall. The cage closes back.

"This isn't good. He literally has a walking weapon." Tarble frowns. "Kakarot is completely oblivious to this. We have to warn him."

"Then what? Kakarot can't comprehend simple math. He's stubborn enough. He won't listen." Raditz growls. "We have to focus on a way to get rid of that thing."

"That's going to be tough." Kauli frowns.

Raditz crosses his arms and grumbles, "Speaking for the audience here; I really hate that damn monkey."

Vegeta frowns. He walks for the control room. "Everyone, we have an emergency meeting to hold. Gather together. This is an important discussion."

Not everyone heads for that room right away. Kauli jumps high, and she sets a book on a shelf 10 feet from the ground.

Karot is alert. "Miss, be careful! Near that shelf is a fail-safe system! If you touch the button it'll mess with your energy and-"

A shockwave is unleashed from the shelf. The woman screams as she falls from flying. She expects to hit the ground, but she feels great pain instead on her tail. She is hanging upside down. She lifts her head to see, and Turles is holding her tail.

"Don't you know how to watch yourself? You should know how this ship works by now. Foolish." Turles drops her on the ground rudely. He hovers above, crossing his arms.

Kauli dusts herself off. "I suppose I should thank you, but knowing you, thanks is not your thing. Fine. But still, thanks."

Tarble frowns. "Some way to treat a lady." His eyes slightly narrow as they send a glare towards Turles. He walks to Kauli, and he offers his hand to her. "Don't mind him. He's-"

"An asshole. You don't have to tell me twice." Kauli lightly pushes the hand away. "Thank you, but I'm not a delicate flower. I'm a cactus. I can stand on my own even in the harshest conditions. Thank you very much." She stands and heads for the control room.

"You're welcome." Tarble smiles lightly. He joins his brother and crosses his arms. "Alright! Let's get lined up!"

Raditz looks towards Turles. "This is going to be very hard for you." He walks for the medical room. "I have to get my son."

"Which one?" Nappa has to asks.

"Very funny. I only have one." Raditz growls. "One just happens to come from the future. That's the one I intend on getting." He looks towards Turles once more. "Don't try so hard. You'll hurt yourself." He walks away with that note.

Turles is just confused. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Turles just turns away. He heads for the control room.

The medical room door opens, and Future Trunks inside turns around quickly. "Raditz…"

"You don't have to force yourself to say my name, kid." Raditz stands next to the teen. He looks at the baby sleeping inside the container. "I'm willing to take care of the one there even if it drives me insane."

The teenager looks at Raditz with a small smile. "I didn't think I would hear that from you. Thanks R- I mean… _father._ "

"I'm going to have to get used to hearing that." Raditz sounds like he's speaking more towards himself than his son. He tilts his head towards the door. "We have to head for the control room. Vegeta has an emergency meeting, and I feel like it's going to be a long one. Tarble seems like he has a lot to say too."

"Yeah. I guess I don't have a choice anyway." The teenager walks out the door with his father. He closes the door and heads for the room the meeting will be held. "I made enough mistakes."

"We all have flaws. What's important is what you learn from them." Raditz says. He lightly punched the teen. He doesn't bother to apologize when the teen nearly fell. "Next time, do your research before telling us some crazy news."

Future Trunks rubs his arm. "Yeah."

Vegeta stands tall as everyone stands in front of him at the other side of the table. "Let's put this meeting into business. Our main discussion… is focused on Kakarot."

Tarble nods. "Second discussion. An important matter involving Gero's other creation."

"Then it's all settled into a decision on what to do with Kakarot." Vegeta ends the small list.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **Congrats! You finished reading the first chapter of book 4… even if most of it was mostly a summary of the last three books you already read!**

 **Don't hate me.**

 **This chapter was awfully short. I'll be honest. I'm trying to make these chapters shorter. Book 3 was ridiculous.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Will Kakarot ever recover from what happened to him?**

 **A: That even I don't know yet. I haven't wrote that far. :/**

 **PQ2: When are the Saiyans going to work with the others?**

 **A: You'll see soon enough.**

 **PQ3: Kauli is allergic to cats?**

 **A: Yep.**

 **Funny. I love cats.**

 **PQ4: Youzi is possessing Kakarot?**

 **A: Since Kakarot is a Saiyan , doing that is impossible unless he had completely lowered his guard.**

 **That is awfully rare… though Kakarot has his guard down more than anyone, but not entirely.**

 **PQ5: What is Vegeta planning?**

 **A: You'll see.**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Raditz: (firmly) Hey. It's Raditz. Oldest brother of Kakarot._

 _Raditz: (irritated) The way this meeting is going is not what I hoped. Damn it, Kakarot!_

 _Vegeta: (firmly) The order is clear! We have no other choice!_

 _Tarble: (firmly) The potential of these children are clear! We… we'll have to consider training them as warriors!_

 _ChiChi: (angry) ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

 _Future Trunks: (alarmed) Guys. There's a bit of trouble heading our way._

 _Raditz: (annoyed) Great. More soldiers._

 _Raditz: Next time on; "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 2: "Mentor the newest generation!"_

 _(Baby Trunks tilts his head as Raditz picks him up.)_

 _Raditz: (looks ahead) Daddy's going to show you something really cool._

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **To be Continued in Chapter 2!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 1: " _Spiritual manipulation? Fantasy vs. Reality!"_ We take a look back at where we left off. The battles and situations have shaped Kakarot to who he is!

Questions raise on what could be the reason besides Kakarot's actions that took place moments before. Could there be something truly behind this? It may just be. Tarble gets a good idea on what is going on. Kakarot explains his reasons… but is it really Kakarot?

Chapter 2: " _Mentor the newest generation!"_ As the investigation on Cell stretches on, Baby Trunks takes his first look into what it means to be a Saiyan warrior! Gohan's recent outburst has the Saiyans realizing just how powerful he is. For Raditz and Nappa, it means looking into both childrens' potential and trying to understand a way to tap into it!

Chapter 3: " _Law and Order."_ The Saiyans make a final decision on how the deal with Kakarot! The way things will be handled doesn't exactly benefit the warrior! When things are placed in a big discussion, Kakarot finds himself in a deep hole.

One prince far surpasses the other, but they both hold a high level of monarchy that cannot be ignored. One lays down the laws, the other moves things into investigation within a court! It's hard to believe, but the brothers' differences actually are balanced!

Chapter 4: " _A glance into ignored doors! A sneak peek to new heights!"_ Kauli seems to realize that a Saiyan is indeed born to fight. Every Saiyan has a reason to fight, and she learns that being a warrior means more than just fighting alone. Gohan's hidden potential is one thing, but somehow, another warrior seems to have something hidden that has all eyes opening. They aren't something to just brush aside! With enough training and control, they may just be stronger than imagined!

Chapter 5: " _Looking deeper into the investigation."_ It turns out that Turles may not be too far from his chances of being in the same circle as everyone else. Kakarot brings up a topic that seems to prove that fact alone.

Meanwhile, Kauli has gathered enough information to puzzle everything together. She plays it dumb with her target at first just to get more of what she needs.

Also, it seems something odd is showing between a duo.


	2. Mentor the newest generation!

**Chapter 2 Plot:**

Chapter 2: " _Mentor the newest generation!"_ As the investigation on Cell stretches on, Baby Trunks takes his first look into what it means to be a Saiyan warrior! Gohan's recent outburst has the Saiyans realizing just how powerful he is. For Raditz and Nappa, it means looking into both childrens' potential and trying to understand a way to tap into it!

A GAME IS PLAYED WHEN…

Someone arrives who is completely unexpected. Kakarot can't exactly do what he pleases anymore. So, instead of dealing with him immediately, Kakarot decides to take the issue down using a more entertaining method.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **PUBLISHED ON: May 3, 2017**

 **WORDS: 13,315  
**

 **I don't even know what to say!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all! Yeah!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Language"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Yeah. Let's just get on with it.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2:** **Mentor the newest generation! -**

 _All the Saiyans have gathered together for a meeting._ ChiChi is left to sit near the cell her sleeping husband is held. She would occasionally look at the warrior with a worried expression.

The situation is unpredictable. With the Androids and a dangerous Saiyan… anything could happen.

"All of you are here for the same situation. It's one that was dealt with before, but never in my time in ruling." Prince Vegeta speaks to everyone. He looks at each Saiyan, pure-blood and half-breed carefully. All eyes are on him. "When a Saiyan has gone feral, they are to be muzzled and locked away until they have themselves in control. Kakarot is labeled as a Savage Saiyan; A Saiyan that has no control of his bloodlust with the raging mind of his inner beast."

Karot pays close attention. He holds a crayon in hand with a notebook in another. He seems to be taking notes.

Nappa takes notice of this. "You might want to write down as much as you can, kido."

Raditz disagrees with what Vegeta said a bit. "There's another reason, actually. We all know what it is."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "Another reason, you say?"

Future Trunks nods once. "Yeah. You mean how Kakarot nearly killed you, right?"

Raditz angrily stomps on his son's foot. The future teen bites back a shout as Raditz scolds him in a whisper. "Shut it! I thought I warned you to be careful with your words!"

"You never said that…!" Future Trunks grumbles.

Vegeta is angered by the question, but he glances at Kakarot who is sound asleep inside the cage. "When he attacked… his eyes were empty and filled with rage."

Tarble nods. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten the fact that when Kakarot attacked, it wasn't even Kakarot."

"Actually… now that I think about it… it was like Kakarot wasn't even there."

"The energy I felt was different, too. It was his, but it was mixed with something else." Tarble decides to put in what he had gathered. "The spirit that had invaded Kakarot lurks around him. It probably had something to do with that."

"It did speak through him before." Vegeta places a finger under his chin. "The main question is; How do we deal with him?"

ChiChi can hear them very clearly. They aren't even attempting to lower their voices. From the uncomfortable look on her face, it's clear she doesn't want to hear them talk about the Saiyan who is her husband.

Kauli seems to be in thought. "I think I have an idea, but I'll need to do some more research. Maybe we can gather more information with those who have time to sit and read as those who can't stay in one place investigate hands-on?"

"That's not a bad idea." Tarble looks towards his brother. From the look on his face, he wants Vegeta to agree at least a little bit.

Prince Vegeta nods. "Fine. You can gather your information through research. I'll have Karot and Turles accompany you. The three of you are best with gathering information."

Prince Tarble watches the three make their leave. "Raditz, keep a close eye on your brother. As for you Trunks, head with Nappa. He'll take you to a training session. Perhaps you can learn something."

Future Trunks would argue, but the look Raditz gives him shuts him up.

Tarble watches everyone go. "I'll be with the others-"

"With me." Vegeta cuts his brother off. "We have things to discuss that the others cannot learn about. We both know how dangerous Kakarot is."

ChiChi frowns.

"I see. If he'll either live or die. This again. What a bother." Tarble glances at where Kakarot is. "Unfortunately, this is the way it has to be. This will indeed be settled down by law and order. For his sake… that is how it will be settled."

Inside the information room, Kauli sits on a desk, jotting down notes with an open book next to her. Karot seems to be doing the same.

Turles stands in front of a bookshelf. He takes a book from shelf, and he looks through the pages. When he is satisfied, he'll place it back for another book. No notes are needed. It's unnecessary for someone with a great memory.

Several hours pass, and several books are stacked on a table. A few are open, and some pencils are scattered across the floor.

Karot is resting his head on his arms that are folded across the desk. He most likely had fallen asleep from his studies.

A shadow looks over the kid. ChiChi sighs at the sight of the sleeping boy. "He fell asleep while studying. That's not something that should be a habit." She scoops him from the chair and holds him in her arms. She walks to the corner of the room his bed is located, and she sets him down. She steps back and leaves. "I hope you don't mind cleaning this up."

Turles knows the woman is talking to him. It slightly annoys him that she practically asked him to clean up a mess that isn't his, but to leave the mess wbill only cause a scolding in the morning. He doesn't want to wake up to that.

Might as well clean up.

Turles picks up the stack of books. He sets them back on the shelf one by one. As soon as he is done, he heads for the room exit. He pauses, sensing the presence of someone in the room. He glances behind him before walking again. "I can sense you watching me from the other side of this room. Give yourself a moment to catch your breath."

As soon as he is gone, Kauli walks from behind a bookshelf. "What's with him… and how the hell did he know I was even here?"

Pause.

"Catch… my breath?" She follows him out in time to see him meeting with Vegeta. "Hey! Are you messing with me?!"

Turles doesn't bother to move much further. "What do you want? You can let me be."

"I'm in no mood for games."

Turles chuckles. "Foolish, aren't you? You are much like Kakarot when it comes to understand Saiyan ways. Ironically, I grin like a fool myself whenever you show around." He chuckles at her confused face. He heads for outside. "You're a mess in many ways."

Did he change the subject, or did he say something similar that she just can't understand?

Kauli sighs. "I'm getting tired of him."

Vegeta had watched this from the doorway. He seems very annoyed. "Tch. You're rather naive towards Saiyan behavior like Kakarot is."

"What?"

"I can't stand the fact that my brother is in the same way as Turles."

Her face twists in confusion. "... What?"

Vegeta looks towards the sky. "It's getting dark. Turles, you have first watch."

Turles stops at the doorway. He sees the odd change of subject. He doesn't question it. "Of course. Who has second?"

"I won't bother telling you. You'll only be an annoyance." Vegeta heads for the control room. He glances at the cage Kakarot is in. "Raditz. Keep an eye on your brother."

Raditz looks away from Baby Trunks who was patting his legs. "I hear you. I'll keep a good eye on him." He looks at the baby. "What about you? You won't be a burden, will you?"

Baby Trunks raises a hand. "Ah-wah!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes. "Just get on with it. The order is to keep an eye on him. Don't open the cage for him. Don't let him out. To release a prisoner is a great crime that will certainly cause you more trouble than you can fathom."

"Understood." Raditz nods. He takes Baby Trunks into his lap while holding him in his arms. It doesn't take long for the baby to fall asleep.

Turles is outside, standing on top of the ship for nightwatch.

Everyone else is resting around or asleep. Vegeta is sitting against wall, sleeping with his arms crossed. It would look very uncomfortable for many, but Vegeta is certainly used to it.

How much time is there until he wakes?

Raditz glances at the cell his youngest brother is held in.

Something of out of place. It won't hurt to see?

Raditz knows very well that if he is caught doing this, he'll be in a hole he can't climb out of. Still, he refuses to stand by. He bends down, and he presses the red button to open the bar door. He removes the mask from his brother's face. "Kakarot sleeps like a log. I know you're there."

Kakarot lifts his head to look at Raditz. His eyes appear empty, and they lack emotion. The Saiyan isn't easy to read at the moment. "You know him very well. You're also breaking rules. What if Vegeta walks in? You are committing a crime…"

"Shut it. I don't trust you one bit, Youzi." Raditz frowns.

"I don't expect anyone to. You're not too bad for a big brother. You look after Goku very well." Kakarot chuckles. "But, this isn't a concern. I can't move this sleeping body very well. Move too much, and he'll wake up. There's a reason you are here?"

"Yeah. Get the hell out."

Kakarot begins to laugh quietly. "It's not that easy. Sorry. Here's another thing you should watch out for. Whenever Goku's life is in grave danger… let's say I give him a boost of assistance."

"That causes him to be reckless ? You're no help at all." What the spirit said does answer a question that was on Raditz's head for quite some time. When Chille impaled Kakarot with his own staff, Kakarot was bleeding out but he felt no pain. He was filled with so much energy, and he was laughing. Adrenaline rush. Kakarot could had died from the lost of blood without even knowing because the spirit had gave him so much energy.

"Oh. I definitely help. You just don't want to see it. I heard you talking with the others about my king and I. How rude to talk about someone behind their back." Kakarot says this through a pout though he is really playing around. "You're making a mistake. You won't like the consequences."

Raditz doesn't like this. "I'll rid you myself whenever I get the chance."

"It won't be so easy."

Raditz narrows his eyes. "Oh? Really? Why is that?"

"Because, I can't leave him even if I wanted to."

Raditz has a bad feeling about this. What was said is worrying. Youzi can't leave? What does that mean? "What are you saying? Stop beating on the bush, and get to the point!"

Laughter is the reply he gets. Thankfully, it's quiet enough to not get any attention besides Raditz.

"If I leave, it goes against the deal. A demon keeps their promises, you see. We stick around until it is done."

Raditz isn't convinced this is over just yet. "There's more to it. Quit holding it back! Answer me! Why won't you let my brother be?!"

"You're awfully worried. Fine. I'll tell you, but the truth hurts more."

Silence falls between them as they stare. One shows mischief. The other shows anger. Kakarot seems amused as he finally gives the answer Raditz needs.

"Raditz… your brother signed a contract. Getting out isn't even an option."

Raditz just stares, not knowing what to say.

Kakarot? Did he really do something like that? Signing a contract to a demon?

Raditz doesn't even know how to react. All he can do is say three words;

"What the hell…?"

 **\- Morning -**

 _The sound of sizzling and popping isn't the only thing that wakes him up._

The wonderful aromas of bacon and eggs flow through the air. It's like heaven. The food is mouth-watering; Pancakes, grits with cheese, bacon, eggs of all kinds, sausages, hash browns… the aroma will make anyone salivate like a pug. It's overwhelmingly delicious.

Raditz is definitely cooking breakfast.

Kakarot peers through the gaps between each bar of the cage. His eyes wonder on what he can see, trying to have a view of the kitchen that is blocked off by a chair. How annoying it is for him. It's agonizing enough how he can smell the food but not eat it yet. Seeing the food should ease things.

Then again, he'll probably lose his mind. He decides to distract himself by looking elsewhere.

Kakarot glances at the door through the bars of the cage. Looking at a tree, he can hear the laughter of a child.

His laughter.

Kid Kakarot hangs from the tree by his tail and swings while laughing. The kid fades away. It was merely an imagination.

 _'I want to go outside.'_ Kakarot thinks this to himself as he lies on his side. He didn't think about it much. Life was easy when he lived alone in the wilderness. He liked being free to do whatever he wants.

Being inside a cage is unbearable.

"Goku."

The Saiyan tears his attention away from the kitchen. His eyes meet his wife's who stands at the opposite side of the bars. He is aware that she had been watching him since he was put inside the cell. Surprisingly, he isn't bothered by it. He actually enjoys her company. He would find himself a bit upset whenever she leaves him.

ChiChi looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry. I should had done something to stop this." Her words stop coming out. She doesn't know what else to say. She could be hiding something, or she's afraid to say more.

Kakarot can get an idea on her emotions. There's a hint of anger, and he can't figure out what the cause may be. She could be mad at Vegeta… or she could be mad at him. Kakarot wishes he can try to calm things down a bit. ' _Don't blame yourself. They… just don't try to understand.'_

It's a bitter thought.

The woman doesn't say more. She sits in the chair next to the cell, watching her brother-in-law's black hair move around. It's all she can see with the exception of the bottom portion of his legs.

To think Raditz could cook. Maybe he enjoys it.

Sizzling becomes loud and violent, meaning Raditz must had placed a fresh strip of bacon down to cook. Several seconds go by before the sound repeats itself a few more times. Raditz finally turns around, placing plates on a tray. He takes one plate from it.

ChiChi watches him leave the tray and walk up the steps, then towards her. She is given the food without a word. She nods, sending her silent thanks. Taking a look, she has a pancake with a side of eggs and bacon. The Saiyan must had done some research if he knew what portion of food she can eat.

The Saiyan moves again.

Raditz stands in front of the cage. He hits the red button. The cage bars slide open. He removes the muzzle from Kakarot's mouth. "1 hour. Nothing more." He presses the button again, and the bars close.

They only remove the muzzle when the time to eat is near. As soon as he is done, they'll force it back on him. It'll take some time until he can actually eat.

Raditz looks towards ChiChi. "Go get some air outside. You've been in here all morning."

ChiChi shakes her head. "Not just yet-"

"Spare him your concerns." Raditz cuts her off. "He's fine as long as he is inside that cell. Don't you have a farm?"

"I won't dare to go there again. The last time I did, I was ambushed by the military's drones." The woman says this with an irritable tone.

"Fine. Just go outside for a moment." Raditz instructs her. "I'll send your kid out there too. He's been studying for too long."

"Don't tell me if it's too long. He's not your son." ChiChi says to him rudely. "Mind you. He's staying in there to do his studies. I'm not dragging him into this mess he ran into." On that note, she leaves the ship. She won't go far.

Raditz expect this, but it doesn't mean he'll get use to it. As he walks back inside the kitchen, he says to himself; "She could let the boy be a boy for once."

Sitting criss-crossed, Kakarot stares at the window, watching the tree leaves sway and the squirrels run around. They are free. He should be too.

" _Have you ever considered on playing a game?"_ The voice of Youzi invades his head.

Kakarot's crossed arms stiffen. "A game? Why do that?"

" _Don't you love games?"_

"Don't try anything. I know what you are doing, and I'm not falling for it." Kakarot shuts his eyes and turns his head to the side like a bratty teenager. "So, don't expect me to do anything you want! I don't like you."

The demon laughs in his head. " _You want to play a game."_

"No, I don't." Kakarot says this like a child disagreeing with something. "Nu-uh. I just want some sleep."

" _You want to play a game with the Humans you loathe so very much, my lord."_

Kakarot shakes his head. "Mm-mm!"

The voice whispers in his ear; " _Listen to me… open your eyes. See your needs… no need to be shy…"_

Oh no. Not _this_ again.

Kakarot shuts his eyes tight. The urge is growing more powerful as the spirit whispers into his ears, swaying his words in a way that is leading the warrior someone else. His words… they sound so…

… convincing.

No!

Kakarot growls and covers his ears. He just remembered; the medicine. He forgot about the medication. Psychosis… it's nothing to shrug off. It seems that…. Youzi's voice is so clear when the disorder is there...

" _You want to play a game with the Humans you loathe so very much, my lord. Play and play for your own amusement. See what they do…"_

Kakarot tries to shake it off.

" _Open your eyes… I want to serve you. Remember who you are. You hold the power of a king. To you, the Humans are nothing but disposable pawns. You are unstoppable."_

Kakarot turns his head to the other direction. He feels the words are true, but he knows it is a trap. He knows that as soon as he opens his eyes, that unforgiving red glow will seep into his eyes and make every single word seem like the truth.

" _Open your eyes and you will see…"_ The spirit's voice is all in his head. " _It's okay. Don't fight it. Open… your eyes… my king."_

Kakarot's eyes relax a bit, but the lids don't separate.

The whisper is so strong in his head. " _Open your eyes…"_

Very slowly, his eyes open. He sees something glow. Already he feels strange. His eyes open against his will, and he finds them looking into a pair of red ones. He knows what this is, but he can't look away.

Youzi had came out the necklace and is only seen by the possessor. A dark grin spreads across his face. "You have an awfully strong resistance. An average Human would be with me by now. Of course, my lord… you are no Human. You hate them very much."

Kakarot's mouth opens. He can't look away. It's strange. He wants to look away, but at the same time, he doesn't. For some reason, what the demon is saying makes perfect sense to him. "That's… very true."

"You want to play a game with them." Youzi slowly tilts his head. "You really want to play."

"I'm in no mood." Kakarot declines.

"You want… to play… a game…" Youzi tilts his head the other way. He tilts it back to the right so slowly. "You want to play a game with the Humans you despise. You loathe them…"

Kakarot is completely unaware that his head is tilting as well. "I… loathe them…. Yes… I do…"

The monkey tilts his head again. "You want to play with them."

Kakarot slowly tilts his head again. "I… want to play... with them. Right."

The monkey continues his odd head movement. "They are just disposable pawns, waiting to be played."

"They are just… disposable pawns… to be played…" Kakarot's mind is clouded. He can't think very well. He feels like he is being pulled into something. The glow brightens more and more. It's pulling like a magnet. His eyes are locked on them as they were before.

"You want to play with them."

"I… want to… play with them…" Kakarot has fallen into a deep trance.

"You are craving to see them in blood."

"I am… craving to see them… in blood…"

"You will kill them if they don't play by your rules. You are their king." Youzi is grinning wildly. He has the Saiyan where he wants him.

Kakarot's eyes are spaced out. "I will kill them… if they don't go by my… rules. I am their king." He pauses. "I really want to… see them die by their own mistakes…."

Youzi appears that an accomplishment was made from how big his grin is. "That's right, my lord." He turns into fog that absorbs to the necklace again. " _It's time to play."_

Kakarot's eyes harden. "That's right. It's time to play." A dark grin forms on his own face. "Time to play once I find a way out…"

Footsteps are heard again.

Kakarot looks at the bars. His son is holding a tray of food. The bar doors open, and he sets it down without a word. He steps back, the bars close. The kid barely makes eye contact. He simply looks at his father with a quick glance before walking away.

That's odd.

Kakarot looks at what he is served.

Five stacks of fluffy white pancakes. Huge bowls of eggs, sausages, bacon, grits, and golden hash browns. A wide smile crosses his face. "Alright! Time to eat!" He grabs a fork. "Thank you for the food!"

A second doesn't even pass, and he's stuffing food in his mouth. He puts a good amount of grits in his mouth, but he immediately spits it out.

"HOT! HOT! IT BURNS MY TONGUE! OUCH!" He chugs down the majority of his water.

Vegeta watches this. Annoyance is seen all over his face. "If the fool slowed down, that wouldn't had happened."

Tarble walks to him quickly. "Big brother. I gathered some information that is a bit concerning."

"Do tell."

"Kakarot's data is very similar to what it was when the doctors recorded him as a baby. It won't be long until they match. We'll see the true Kakarot then."

Vegeta sighs. "Besides his insanity, he's very dangerous when angered. At the same time, Kakarot is still the same in a way." He nods towards Kakarot.

The Saiyan eats another mouthful of hot grits. This time, he tries not to spit it out, but his face turns red due to the high temperature attacking his mouth.

"His behavior is still very childish and carefree. He only acts his age when he becomes serious, and that normally happens when he realizes his situation is nothing to push aside." Vegeta explains. "How am I supposed to deal with him?"

Tarble is a bit worried. "We have to agree soon. With the Androids and the other creation on the loose, we have no time to keep him locked up like this. Remember. He was held in a small cage for three years straight. I'm sure he's done with it."

"Done with it or not. Kakarot is a threat as long as he cannot control himself." Vegeta reminds his brother. He takes notice on how Kakarot is licking the bowl of grits now. All food is reduced to crumbs. "He's done."

Tarble nods. He walks for the cage, and he slams his hand on the button. The door opens. "Lend me the dishes, and we'll make this quick."

Kakarot pushes the tray holding the dishes out the cell. He leans his head back when the prince reaches for the straps attached to the muzzle. "Wait. What are you doing? Big brother said 1 hour!"

"The muzzle cannot be removed until you show no signs of biting. That includes bearing your teeth or snarling." Tarble points this out. "According to statistics, 90 percent of Saiyans who arrived from other worlds after being raised in the wild tend to act more feral than a Saiyan raised among other Saiyans."

Kakarot sighs. "I'm not even bearing a single tooth in my mouth. That means I should have no reason to have the muzzle on. Also, I was raised in the wilderness. You can't expect me to act the same as someone who would grow up in the city." His tone shows a hint of rudeness. A smart-mouthed attitude. It's very rare for him to speak this way, but it reminds them Kakarot is only rude when he is greatly irritated.

Vegeta marches his way towards the Saiyan. "Oh? A smartass, is it?"

Kakarot doesn't back away. His shoulders are grabbed and he is shoved against the wall.

"So, the dumbass wants to be a smartass! Is that it?!" Vegeta pins Kakarot harder against the wall. Despite this, he is surprised as Kakarot laughs at him.

"Ouch." Kakarot smiles mischievously. He continues his small laugh.

Seriously. What the heck is wrong with that Saiyan?!

"Go ahead and kill me if you want." Kakarot replies boldly. "Just know that if you do, you'll regret it. You may be stronger than me, but someone close to you is stronger, and they'll make you wish you didn't even try to hurt me. I'm not talking about your brother."

"It's that damn demon, isn't it?"

"Demon?" Kakarot echoes the word.

"Don't play dumb. We know that Youzi is there." Vegeta growls.

Kakarot blinks. "What? You… you can see him? But I thought only I can."

Tarble shakes his head. He fills in what Vegeta means. "No. We can't. We just know."

"How?" Trying to figure this out is making his head hurt. Kakarot waits for an answer.

"You really are oblivious." Vegeta huffs. "How shameful."

"Huh? Oblivious?" Kakarot can't put a finger on what the prince could be going at. He opens his mouth to speak, but a frustrated snarl makes his mouth close quickly.

Vegeta and Tarble look towards the kitchen. Turles stomps his way up the steps. His tail is arched close to his back.

"Damn it! All the food is gone!"

"It's first come first served." Raditz teases his angry little brother. "This is what you get for sleeping in."

Turles glares at Raditz. "Shut up! What I don't get is why even bother to feed Kakarot! If we're going to punish him, let him starve! That food he had should had been in _my_ stomach!"

Kakarot doesn't say a word. He just watches. If he shows the smallest sign of aggression, they'll remember that they have to put that tight muzzle back on him.

Kauli walks out the room with a full bowl of sausages. She had heard the ranting. With a bit of confidence, she walks her way to the angry warrior. With a growl, she says; "Here." She hands him the bowl.

Turles blinks. "What?"

"Take it. I ate most of my food. This should at least hold you do a little while." Kauli pushes it towards him, but he turns it down.

"Don't rub your kindness on me, Earthling." Turles is aware she is a Saiyan, but he purposely addresses her that way since she was raised on this planet Earth.

"Just take it." She urges him.

"Don't get so soft!" Turles turns his back. "Take it or I'll trash it in front of you!"

"Take it or _I_ will trash it and you'll be eating from the ground like an animal." Kauli narrows her eyes. "Take it, or leave it."

Several seconds pass.

Turles growls and takes the bowl. "Fine."

"Thank you." She bows before heading for the information room. It's like she's off for a bit of more research, or a quiet place to rest.

This is awfully confusing. Turles watches her walk away. He is lost. Why did she give away her food like that? "No one has ever been so nice besides my own family. I treated her like hell and she was still nice. What madness is this?"

Raditz walks past Turles. "It's an _Earthling_ thing. Get used to it." He reaches down to a chair where Baby Trunks sits. He picks the baby up and places him on his shoulder. The baby slides and hangs on tight. "I'll be outside when you need me. I have something to look for." As he said, he walks out the ship.

Turles huffs. "He's on the hunt for peaches. No surprise."

"No surprise, huh?" Nappa says this as the sound of beeping comes from the control table. He points at the table, and everyone gathers around to take a look.

Several red dots are moving across a radar.

"We have hostiles coming this way." Nappa gives a direct report.

"They don't even let us be." Kakarot sits against the wall of the cell. The whole military thing does get very annoying.

Vegeta frowns. He looks towards Karot who walked out the information room due to his curiosity. "Grab your mother. If she gets hurt, Kakarot will be a problem."

Karot nods. He rushes outside. Seconds later, he is carrying her above his head. He sets her down, knowing she is confused. "The military is heading for us."

ChiChi sighs. "Do they even learn? I just want to relax for one day. I'm tired of this."

"We all are." Kauli agrees.

Nappa takes a closer look at the radar. A growl escapes his throat. "Reckless. Bringing the baby with him."

Future Trunks is alarmed. "What?"

"Raditz is going to cross it first." Nappa announces.

"But… he has _me_!" Future Trunks presses his fingers against his chest. He doesn't like that the only people that show concern are Kauli, Karot, and ChiChi.

Turles shrugs, seeing the rising concern. "He'll be fine. I'm sure he saw them already. Right now he should see them. They'll be gone in one minute. No big deal."

"How will he deal with them when me is with him?!" The teen is afraid that his baby self will be killed. He doesn't want to know what being erased from existence feels like.

Turles smirks. "Clearly, you know nothing about your father. Sometimes, being rash and hasty is his advantage instead of a problem."

Raditz just pushes aside a branch, and he hears the sound of engines. Seconds later, he sees several tanks and jets flying in. Military vehicle roll their way in.

Looks like his search for peaches is delayed.

Again.

Raditz sighs. He looks at the baby hanging on to his shoulder. "Well, Seleriak… Daddy has some work to do. Anything you want to know?"

"Awah-bah." The baby pats the shoulder.

"This might be a little frightening for you. Think of it like a roller coaster, alright? I won't let you go."

Baby Trunks tilts his head. "Eh?"

Raditz grabs the baby's tail, and he throws him in the air. He hears the baby's scream fade away as he disappears in the clouds. "It's only a 20 second sky drop. It's what you find in an amusement park. You get to ride it when though you're far too short."

The vehicles roll in, firing the energy bullets.

Raditz rolls across the ground. He jumps to his feet and sends a quick blast. It fires, but a forcefield protects them from that attack. "Very smart. That means I'll have to be a little more physical. I have only 10 seconds. Alright." He is a blur, and he rushes past several tanks and trucks. He returns to where he stood before, and explosions erupt. He had moved so fast, they didn't realize he had hit them.

He raises his hands in the sky just as the screaming is heard again. The baby falls right into his arms. "How was that?"

The baby gives him a smile.

"Good to know." Raditz takes notice of tanks rolling in. "Want to see something cool? Watch this." He lowers towards the ground. He holds the baby close to his chest with one hand, and the other presses against the ground. A shockwave of purple energy is unleashed, and it travels through the field.

A soldier operating a tank is alert when his radar and meter flickers off. "Huh?"

All the vehicles suddenly screech and crash against each other while others stop moving altogether. Tires screeching and crashing is heard all around. Jets spiral out of control and crash into each other. Fireballs erupt all over.

Raditz points at the sky. "Check that out."

The baby looks towards the sky. A helicopter has arrived. "Ooh…"

A pilot tries to gain back control by flipping switches. His radar and communication are completely off. The vehicle had completely shut down. "What?! What the?! Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!"

The helicopter does several spins before crashing on the ground and becomes a ball of flames. The propeller tears off and spins as a deadly frisbee that slices through any unlucky land vehicle in the way.

Raditz slowly rises from the ground. "The Humans call it EMP. It shuts down all engines and such. It never gets old. That was fun, right?"

The baby claps his hands.

Raditz chuckles, but his small smirk fades and is replaced with disgust. His nose twitches, and he lift the baby, holding him in front of his face. "Did you just take a shit?"

Baby Trunks hits his father's arm. "Ah!"

"Damn. That stinks! How can Humans deal with this shit?!" Raditz gags. "I guess their weak sense of smell has a huge disadvantage. This can knock you unconscious!"

"Poo-poo." Baby Trunks smiles.

"Don't rub that in my face." Raditz groans. "Let's go back. You smell like death."

 **\- Later -**

Vegeta's face shows a scowl. The sound of cheering makes her shoulders hunch. His eyes dart toward the direction of the noise as he growls.

Future Trunks has a smile on his face. He is on his knees with everyone else. They all are in a circle. The purple-haired teen is very entertained by what he sees. "This is way better than home video! Watching it live! I didn't think this would be possible for me!"

Baby Trunks looks at everyone funny before slapping his hands in the ground and lifting his backside up.

"Look at him! Haha!" Nappa watches the baby push himself to stand on his feet. "He's saying that he's ready!"

ChiChi is truly excited. "My little nephew is learning things so early! He may be a smart little boy!"

Baby Trunks takes a step, but he falls. Karot immediately tries to pick him back up, but the baby slaps his hand away.

"He won't want any help. That must be his Saiyan side." Turles chuckles. "Saiyan babies would rather walk themselves than to be helped. He's trying to prove that he can be a warrior!"

Baby Trunks stands again. His tail sticks out to help with his balance.

"This is so cool!" Future Trunks says, amazed. "I get to witness me taking my first steps!"

Kakarot is grinning like a kid. Even if he's trapped behind bars, he can still see what is going on. "Alright! Show them, little guy!"

"Hey! Raditz!" Kauli calls out. "Come here! You're missing it!"

Raditz walks inside the ship, looking annoyed. He takes a bite of a peach he holds in his hand. "Missing what?" He notices the baby standing on his own. "Oh?"

Baby Trunks takes two wobbly steps to turn to his father. He takes another unsteady step to approach him.

"Oh-ho! Well, well!" Raditz crouches down, watching the baby fall. "Come on. You can get here yourself. Walk! Walk!"

Baby Trunks stands, but he falls again. He begins to whine.

"Don't get so stressed. Get up!"

The baby stands again. He sees the Saiyan offering him both hands, and he smiles. He takes a clumsy step, and he waddles and rocks. He takes slow steps towards his father.

"Alright! There's a true warrior right there!" Nappa praises the baby.

"Go! Go!" Kakarot cheers.

Vegeta watches this from the doorway. He seems annoyed. "Can't they keep quiet?"

Baby Trunks waddles towards his father. He falls into his hands, and Kauli cheers as the others seem impressed.

Raditz picks up the baby. "Time to train!"

ChiChi looks at him funny. "What?!"

Baby Trunks giggles. He snatches the half eaten peach from his father's hand and takes a bite from it.

"Hey!" Raditz didn't expect that. His reaction makes everyone laugh.

"He really takes after his father!" Tarble smiles. "I wish I got to see the little one walk, but at least I'm here to share the moment. So, you say you're training him? When?"

Raditz watches the baby eat his peach. "Perhaps tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"That quick?" Kauli tilts his head. "You want to train him so soon?"

"Saiyans train children the moment they learn to walk." Raditz explains. "This one may be a half-breed, but I'm sure it's possible." He sets the baby on the ground. The baby sits and continues to eat.

"No way! There is no way I'll let that happen!" ChiChi is angry now. She walks to stand in front of Raditz who looks at her awkwardly. "He's just a baby! What kind of father would let their baby learn to fight at such a young age?! You're teaching him on how to be a delinquent!"

"You clearly are unfamiliar with Saiyan culture." Raditz simply says.

"I don't care if it's part of your culture! They sent my husband to another planet as a mere infant!"

"Saiyan babies can hunt on their own the moment they grow in their teeth. Kakarot didn't need that Human to raise him." Raditz crosses his arms. "Human babies are different. They are pitifully dependent and will die without nurture."

"That doesn't mean you can just send _your kind's_ babies outer space!" ChiChi narrows her eyes. "Instead of teaching your son to be a barbaric, he needs have his education!"

"By education, you mean lock him in his room all day and force him to study countless stacks of books?!"

"If that will keep him from being a wild animal, then yes!"

"He is my kid!"

"That doesn't mean anything! You don't even know a single thing about parenting! You're a terrible father for having your son witness death! He'll turn into a bloodthirsty psychopath!"

Kakarot groans and hits the bars of the cage with his forehead.

Raditz frowns. "Frail Human beings. No wonder why your species can't hold their own!"

"We are not a warrior race! Your son has no business being part of your savage ways!"

"Savage?!"

"Uh… guys…?" Future Trunks calls them out which grabs their attention. "I'm right here."

ChiChi points at the teen. "I don't want my son turning out like him! He has to fight and kill just to save his skin even since he was a boy! No way, sir!"

"Listen, you…!" Raditz snarls.

The teen raises his hands. "Um…"

"The poor boy doesn't even know what it's like to be free. He probably doesn't even know a thing about Algebra since someone just _had_ to drag him into combat! My son would never do that! I won't him, and I won't let it happen to that baby either!"

"GOHAN was my master! Okay?!" Future Trunks shouts angrily.

Raditz nods once as ChiChi's face turns pale.

"What?!" ChiChi just looks at the teen. "My son…?" She looks at Karot who is nervous. "You were supposed to teach your nephew math and reading and everything else! You know better! That's it! Go in the room and study some more-"

"Books won't save his life." Tarble interrupts. "Forgive me for butting in… but your son had no choice. He had to survive."

ChiChi looks at the prince. "What good will fighting do if you'll only die?"

"I'm sorry to say… but at this point… what choice do we have?" Kakarot mutters which grabs some attention. "Gohan had to protect Trunks, so he taught him how to fight so that he can defend himself. Look…" Kakarot looks at Raditz. "She witnessed me nearly die several times in combat when we were teenagers. The fight again Piccolo was probably the reason why she doesn't want the kids to fight. She's afraid of losing them."

Vegeta huffs. "Is that it?"

ChiChi looks towards her feet. "Now that I think about it… it may just be."

"But… if they never learned how to fight, they would had died so soon. Your son would had been dead a long time ago if he never knew how to fight." Raditz explains. "I know you dread it much, but try to understand. Your son is balancing his training and studies. He's been doing that since we took him along. He hardly ever plays outside. He uses that time to study and read."

"Right. All of you said that once." ChiChi recalls them explaining this to her before. She is quiet for a while and she finally speaks. "Fine. Do what you want… but you better make sure he gets his proper education."

Raditz shrugs. "Whatever."

"Ah-wah !"

Everyone looks at Baby Trunks who swings the peach in his hand around before sinking his two teeth into it again.

"He's enjoying your peach." Turles notes.

Raditz is somewhat annoyed by that alone. "He should. That's the last time he'll steal it from under my nose." He looks towards the Trunks from the future. "Got that?"

Future Trunks nods. "Yeah…"

"Alright. I think that's enough resting." Tarble stands, clapping twice. "Everyone, return to your assigned duties. We have another Android to study. Gather as much information as possible from the books to the classified files."

"Sir!" The Saiyans salute before heading for their tasks.

ChiChi looks at Karot. "I don't mind you investigating. Just be careful." She watches her son walk to Kauli.

Kauli hands Karot a flash drive. "Here. You have better use of this than I do. I'll be out in search for more books."

"All by yourself?" Karot is worried about her. The kid may be worried since she isn't very strong compared to the others.

"I have ways to take care of myself. No need to be so worried. I'll be back in one piece." Kauli promises. "Go do your research."

Karot nods, and he goes inside the information room.

Kauli heads for the door, but the clinking of chains makes her stop. She turns to Kakarot.

"You shouldn't go out there alone at all. They would definitely want you dead since you have their files." Kakarot warns her.

The woman can definitely take care of herself. But, for some reason, what the Saiyan said is making her have second thoughts. She seems to be hesitant until she backs away. After seeing all the red dots in the radar before, it seems she doesn't want to risk going out there. "I guess I'll just look up some online information." She glances towards the information room where Karot seems very focused.

ChiChi looks at Kakarot. "You're still the same when it comes to concern."

Kakarot nods. "Yeah. But at least I'm not a worry-wart like you are."

ChiChi growls as the Saiyan laughs. "Oh, you hush!"

The kid has his eyes glued on the screen. The eyes shift and right as he carefully reads each line about Gero's successes and failures upon his mad creations. He takes notice of a word typed in blue.

ULTIMATE CREATION

Raditz walks inside the room. He sets a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies down near the bed his nephew sleeps on. "All the studying you're doing… you'll need a bit of sugar to keep you awake." He doesn't get a response, so he looks at the kid.

Karot stares at the words that are the center of attention for being another color typed in all capitals. It's obvious that it's very important.

Curious, he moves the cursor over the text and clicks on the link. It takes him to another page. What is typed confuses him. Different files pop up. He clicks on each one, reading or skimming each one. One paragraph makes him uneasy;

" _The greatest creation is what is labeled to be called "Cell". The first biological being created to be a warrior. It's destiny is to get stronger and become unstoppable for Goku."_

Cell? Now that the kid thinks about it… did Tarble run into it and barely escaped?

This is… intimidating.

"What is that thing…?" Karot stares at the files, trying to understand exactly what he is reading. Is this really what Gero's ultimate creation is? The kid narrows his eyes. He is getting a really bad feeling from what he is seeing.

His uncle walks to his side. "Kid… are you alright? You're looking pale. What is it?"

The kid clenches his fists. He points at the paragraph he had repeatedly read over and over again to be sure what he saw was accurate. The information there… it's intimidating. Why would a doctor do that to his own creations?

Raditz knows the kid is well with information, but he takes a look himself. He reads it, and his eyes widen. "That thing… is set to target Androids 17 and 18? Why?"

The kid slowly stands from his seat. "To get stronger. It'll kill us."

Raditz hasn't heard his nephew utter a word for so long, and the first time since he hears It… it's full of anger. "Hey… this is nothing we dealt with before, is it? What kind of mess did he create just to kill Kakarot?"

Beeping.

Raditz and Karot rush from the information room. They run to the table screen in the control room. Immediately, Raditz takes a look. "Damn it. Who is it this time? It must be one of those persistent soldiers. Karot, I'm sure you can handle one."

"Excuse me?!" ChiChi glares at Raditz.

"Okay, fine. Just knock them out." Raditz changes what he said which eases the woman a bit.

Karot seems a bit uneasy, but he nods. "Y-yeah…" He glances at the door, and he walks towards it. He steps outside as the others come out from their places.

"What's going on?" From the tone in Vegeta's voice, it's obvious he wants an answer quickly.

"A trespasser. Nothing more." Raditz explains. "The kid can handle him, so I sent him out."

Nappa glances at the table as beeping is heard. "I don't think so. It looks like he's coming back."

"What?"

Kakarot is alert, hearing this. What would make his son turn back?

Kauli sighs. "It must be one of those Red Ribbon soldiers that survived the crazy stunt Raditz pulled out."

"One is here?" Kakarot asks. He really wants to know. "A Red Ribbon soldier?" He's very curious. If it's a Human then he can actually do what he wanted to do in forever. That is… if that's really true. Something in him is saying it's what someone else wants… a certain purple thing…

No. He's thinking too hard.

"You have no reason to talk!" Vegeta frowns. "The only reason why you have no muzzle on right now it because you were eating-"

"It's not Red Ribbon! It's Resistance!" Karot rushes inside, looking afraid. "I tried to stop him, but he kept…" He stops talking, looking towards the ground.

"If it's Resistance, then let me out." Kakarot stands.

Future Trunks is confused. "You're serious?"

Tarble shakes his head. "No, Kakarot. I made myself clear-"

"I promise. I won't do anything crazy. You can have ChiChi look after me and use this annoying crown. I'll deal with him using another method."

ChiChi looks at Kakarot strangely.

"What?" Vegeta is confused. "What method could you possibly have?"

A loud shout and rustling leaves are heard.

Kakarot chuckles. "I lived in this woods for so long. Making traps is nothing to me."

"Traps?" Nappa looks at Raditz who just shrugs. He looks at Vegeta who growls.

"Let him out, but you have 10 minutes." The prince gives clear instructions.

Kakarot smiles as the cage door opens. "Give me 5. It's all I need."

Everyone exchanges glances. Why decrease the offered time by 5?

Kakarot steps out with the chains still bond to his hands and tail. He heads outside, and he is surprised at what he sees. "No way! I thought I killed you!"

That's when everyone else comes outside.

Hanging upside-down with a rope snagging his ankle is an annoyed Pastah. He seems _very_ annoyed, actually. A knife is on the ground, feet away from the area he hangs above. He must had dropped it before attempting to cut himself free. "I can't believe I was caught by a low-life trap."

ChiChi stares at the man. "I thought he killed you."

"That's what I said." Kakarot is lost. "Trying to ambush us isn't gonna be easy, you know. You oughta get into trouble. That's exactly what happened to you."

"What the hell happened to you then, huh?" Pastah isn't oblivious towards what he sees. "Just because I'm 16 doesn't mean I don't notice the chains on you. Did you turn against your friends?"

Vegeta huffs. "Friends? What are we? Humans? Making friends is for the weak. We're comrades. That's different."

"Whatever. I just want to get down!"

"Not happening." Tarble shakes his head.

"Yeah." Kakarot snaps his fingers. A few demons rush from the bushes and walk to stand near the hanging man. "Your life is officially in grave danger."

"How?" Pastah dares to ask. He's clearly an arrogant teen at the moment

"Well…" Kakarot has his attention. The demons below the captured soldier pull a huge square of grass from under him, revealing a deep hole. "I have a grave ready for you, and you're gonna die if you're reckless. So, yeah. Your life is in grave danger."

Pastah isn't amused. "Very funny. You like to play around, don't you?"

"You want to _play_ with me?" Kakarot asks. "I'm no kid, but I like to play games." He points at him. "Question. How are you still alive? Wait…" He finds an answer. "You have the healing power your sister and brother had. You played dead so that I would leave you alone. I get it now."

Pastah frowns. "For someone who's stupid, you're smart to figure that out."

Vegeta is annoyed by this. "Great. He can heal too. I can't have Kakarot kill him. He'll lose it."

"Don't worry. He won't die because of me. His fate is decided by his choices." Kakarot promises.

ChiChi is confused with where this is going. Thankfully, Kakarot isn't showing any signs of going crazy sadistic as he did with Bora. She doesn't want to see that at all. Not again.

Pastah begins to thrash.

"No. If you do that, you will throw away your chance to live." Kakarot says.

This surprises everyone. "WHAT?!"

"I know what I did yesterday is really bothering everyone. I won't kill him in front of ChiChi. He gets to live if he deserves it."

"If he deserves it?" Turles echoes. He responds with anger. "Is your head filled with stupid?!"

Kakarot takes notice of something. He points it out. "You sound like Raditz."

"Don't compare me to him!" Turles snaps.

Future Trunks and Karot just watch, wondering what exactly is going on.

Raditz places a hand on Turles' shoulder. "Hold on." He pushes him aside and walks to his youngest brother. "What do you mean by "if he deserves it"? What game are you playing, Kakarot?"

Kakarot seems pleased. "Can't help it. Don't we love games?"

Nappa shrugs. "He has a point. What is this?"

"Yeah! What is this, huh?!" Pastah thrashes some more.

"I told you to not struggle." Kakarot warns the teenager again. "Geez. I never dealt with a teen before. Lucky you, Raditz."

"Very funny, Kakarot." Raditz growls.

Future Trunks sighs. "I'm right here. Don't talk about me like I'm an unruly and rebellious teenager." He looks at Kakarot. "Besides. In a week, your son is turning 10. Three years after that…"

"You got yourself a teenager." Tarble finishes.

Kauli crosses her arms. "Yep. Now that we got that out the way…" She points at the hanging teen. "Is he going to die like that?"

"Nope. His life is decided by his actions." Kakarot explains.

Pastah growls. "What are we doing?! What game is this, Saiyan?"

"Hangman." Kakarot replies cooly.

Kauli is confused. "I thought hangman involves a surface to write on and a utensil. You know… try to guess what the sentence or word is by saying a letter. Wrong letter means you draw a part of a body until he is full and he's hanging from- oh shit."

Tarble looks at her. "What bothers you?"

Kauli's face twists. Her expression shows how disturbed she is. "Damn. I just realized how dark that game is. Kids play this too. Wow."

"I'm sorry. I'm lost." Kakarot blinks.

"You named whatever this is "hangman", so that's… forget it." Kauli throws her hands up and drops them in defeat. She sees no point in explaining this to a Saiyan who can't take explanations well.

Vegeta looks at Kakarot. "Your version of hangman?"

Pastah glares at Kakarot. "Yeah! What the black lady said is the one I'm familiar with! Not this one!"

Kauli snarls. "I have a damn name!"

Pastah looks at Kakarot. "Son Goku! What is this! Answer my question! You say this is hangman! What are you saying?! Rules are applied to this crap?! What is this anyway?!"

"It's easy." Kakarot smiles innocently. "You're stuck and hanging from a rope. Below you is a trap the demons had set up for trespassers. As we both know, if you fall in… then uh… you are impaled. Chances of one of the spikes getting to your heart is 90 percent."

"What?!" Pastah looks below him now. "Wait?! The pitfall is filled with spikes?!"

"10 feet tall. It's a 20 foot drop." Kakarot crosses his arms.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Crazy? Yes." Kakarot smiles.

"Wow. He actually admits it." Turles is shocked.

Raditz shakes his head. "Crazy isn't the right word."

Pastah seems nervous. "You say I have a chance to live, right?! How?!"

Kakarot's tail swings to his right. The chains clatter across the ground. "To save yourself, you have to pull the rope that's near you to your left."

Pastah looks to his left. A rope hangs there over the thick branch. He realizes that rope supports him. He takes notice of something shining on top the branch the rope hangs from…

"Grab hold of it and you can pull yourself up. You'll be safe. But…" Kakarot smirks. "Each and every attempt will put a tiny cut on the rope you're hanging from until it snaps and you fall down. Lucky, since you're a teen. You have more time, but be careful. Each attempt matters."

Everyone looks at the branch.

That shine is coming from a blade!

"You bastard!" Pastah growls.

"It's an easy game." Kakarot reminds him. "A game of Life or Death. It's _you_ that decides if it's hard or easy. If I were you, I would think very carefully before making a move. I'm giving you the chance to live."

Raditz seems a bit concerned. "This game he's playing… he's testing him."

"This is a really dark game." Future Trunks frowns.

"So… this is what you do?! Toy with us and watch us drop like flies?!" Pastah growls.

"No." Kakarot shakes his head. "I'm testing you to see if you're worth sparing."

"I knew it." Raditz chuckles. "Kakarot has truly lost his judgement. He's doing this for fate to decide for him."

Vegeta understands. "It makes sense. So, if this kid fails to test… then the decision to kill him is reasonable. Kakarot is aware that going around and killing isn't exactly a right choice."

"That's basically it. Really, I'm just very bored and want to have some fun before I go back." Kakarot smiles wickedly, but it's not too bad. There's a possibility he may just be sadistic at the moment since he seems entertained. "Let the game begin."

Pastah doesn't move.

"Oh. If you don't act by 10 seconds, I'll have to make the first move for you." Kakarot chuckles.

Pastah stiffens before swinging. He misses the rope entirely, and he swings back.

A tiny cut is sliced on the rope holding him.

"How much time until you fall?" Kakarot wonders. "Even I don't have a clue."

Pastah tries again.

And again…

… and again.

Kakarot watches the kid struggle for some time. When the child loses his grip and falls, Kakarot shakes his head. "If I were you, I would be more careful."

The teenager growls. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Well, I guess you want to die then." Kakarot shrugs.

"Does it look like I want to die?!"

"I'm offering you a chance to live."

The teen growls. "Arguing with a soldier isn't very smart! He'll take you down in one shot. Why am I even trying to explain this to an idiot?!"

"You shouldn't argue with an idiot." Kakarot crosses his arms. "He'll bring you to his level and beat you down with his experience."

Raditz blinks. "Did he seriously admitted how stupid he is…?"

Kakarot watches for a while longer.

Pastah growls. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The teen swings again, and his fingers only touch the rope before gravity makes him swing back. A tiny cut is added to the rope again.

The teen falls a bit.

"AH!"

"You're not very good at this game." Kakarot says with a bit of disappointment.

"Shut up! What's the point of this?!" Pastah screams out.

"To teach you a good lesson." Kakarot shrugs. "Or maybe I'm just bored and want to have some fun. I honestly would rather see you dead."

Pastah growls. "You think I'm just an annoying bug?!"

"You only annoy me when you're breathing."

ChiChi looks at the Saiyan like he's another person. To think he changed so much. The grin on his face is looking evil.

Raditz looks towards Kakarot. "Do you really think a Human could learn from this crazy shit?!"

"Sure. That if he has the right mind to." Kakarot answers calmly.

"I can't take this madness! I'm going to get an exterminator to shoot down all you vermin monkeys!" Pastah screams out. "People like you are the reason why I have to be an adult too early instead of enjoying my teenage life!"

Kakarot frowns. "People like you are the reason why I'm on medication."

Raditz nearly chokes on his own saliva. He coughs heavily while punching his chest.

The teen swings again. The rope stretches again.

"Oh. It looks like it's about to snap." Kakarot laughs lightly. "Wow. You're really bad at this. It won't feel good being stabbed a hundred times all over. More spheres will rain down on you the second you fall in."

Raditz takes notice of the wicked look in his brother's eyes.

"Stabbed a bunch of times. It'll definitely hit the heart. It'll be messy down there. At least it won't have to be cleaned up. I'll bury you by throwing dirt down there. That is if… you lose."

Pastah tries again.

 _Rip!_

Panic is in the teen's eyes.

Kakarot waves. "You're gonna have a long fall."

Pastah growls. One more move, and he'll be hanging from a thread! "Damn it… I won't be bested by this filthy monkey!" He sticks a hand in his pocket, and he pulls out a whip. He throws the whip at the other rope and it coils around it. "Got it!"

Kakarot's eyes narrow as he frowns.

Pastah pulls the rope towards him using the weapon. He grabs the rope with his hands and he begins to pull himself up. "Haha! I win, you dumb monkey! I win!"

Kauli shakes her head. "What a dumbass."

Kakarot sighs. "All Humans are all the same. They don't play by the rules. I said to swing _yourself_ to it. To use something like a whip to help you makes this unfair. You are cheating. I _hate_ it when people cheat."

"Wha… what…?!" The teen's face turns pale.

"It's a fight for your life. You can't cheat in life, 'cause that gets you in trouble."

Pastah growls. "It doesn't matter! I still win!"

"You don't learn. You don't win. You're a cheater." Kakarot picks up the knife Pastah dropped earlier. His smile is psychopathic and dark. "So, you lose." He throws it, and it spins towards the ropes.

ChiChi gasps. "Goku!"

Pastah gasps as the blade cuts through the rope that was supposed to have saved his life. It snaps, and he screams as he falls towards the spikes. His scream is silenced in the darkness with a loud crash.

"You determined your death. Not me." Kakarot says with a dark smirk.

"What the hell!" Raditz pushes Kakarot. "You said you wouldn't kill him!"

"I know. I didn't." Kakarot says. "He killed _himself_."

Everyone is quiet. They watch as he kicks the grass.

Kakarot shakes his head. "I tried to give him another chance like ChiChi asks since she hates it when I show no mercy. Oh well. He blew that one."

"Wow." Kauli scratches her head. "I have no idea who Goku really is."

"It took me a long time for me to figure it out." Raditz walks for the ship. "He's a nice guy until you mess up his good mood."

Kakarot seems pleased. He turns and heads back for the ship. "Cover it over again in case someone else decides to wander their way here. New ropes too. I'll be waiting for them."

Raditz watches his brother. "He's a nice guy until you make him cruel by crossing him. There's more than enough evidence to prove that."

Leaves rustle before they are pushed apart. A pair of blue eyes tremble before the leaves come together again. "Oh, my…!" Brown boots step back, trembling somewhat. "Why was I brought here knowing I may just die again?"

He picks up a rifle that was sitting on the ground. He slips the strap over his head to hold the weapon against his back. "The Resistance Army fell apart because they were simply trying to survive. Us Red Ribbons fight back. I'll deal with those horrible animals one at a time. I'm not so arrogant like the Resistance. They thought they can take all of them on… going against one is throwing your life away if you're unprepared!"

The soldier walks away quickly.

"Goku has always been dangerous. I only managed to stop him once when he was a child, but now I barely stand a chance." He adjusts his hat. "Bulma must had really lost her mind. What good will I be against them? Sounds crazy for me to say she wasted her wish wishing some of us back."

Squeaking is heard.

"What was that?!"

A squirrel leaps across the soldier's path.

The man staggers and falls with a shout. "Ew! Disgusting! Darn rodents are everywhere! It is filthy out here!" He stands and dusts the dirt off him. "My mission is done anyway. I confirmed their location. All I need to do is get out of here." He makes his way through.

"Bah-wah."

The soldier freezes. He slowly turns around. Standing on their knees and hands is Baby Trunks. "What? What's a baby doing here?"

"Ah?" The baby tilts his head.

The man takes notice that the baby has a tail. "Hey! You're one of them! Easy target then!" The man takes out his gun. "Sorry little fella. Strict orders say that I have to eliminate any Saiyan I find. It's heartbreaking. A poor baby has to die simply because you're one of them. Well, it's not like you can do harm. Better stop you when I can."

The baby crawls back at the sight of the gun.

The general places his hand on the trigger, but the finger shakes. "This is too hard! I can't just shoot a baby! This guy is too cute!" He puts the gun against his back, and he picks the baby up. "Better idea. I'll hand you over to the military, and they'll decide on what to do with you."

Baby Trunks stares at the man. He blinks. "Wha?"

"Let's go." The man carries the baby away. "You are coming with me. I'll find out what your name is, but I am General Blue. You can simply call me Blue."

"Buh?" The baby tries to repeat what he heard.

"Close enough. Alright. Come with me, little one!" Blue heads for his jet.

Baby Trunks looks over the man's shoulder. He sees how the distance between him and the other Saiyans are becoming longer and longer. "Dah…"

"We'll just buckle up and-"

The baby begins to whine. The second he can't see his father anymore, he seems scared. "Dah-dah…"

"Hm?" The man stops walking. He holds the baby in front of him. "What's the matter?"

"Dah-dah!" The baby begins to cry. "Daaah! Daaah! Daaaaaah!"

"Whoa! Don't cry!" Blue looks back quickly. The Saiyans must had definitely heard that. He immediately sets the baby down and runs for the jet. The vehicle turns on, and he takes off.

Leaves are pushed aside Raditz arrives in time to see the jet. He immediately unleashes a blast, but a black figure pops out the roof before the blast destroys it. "Tch. I'll hunt you down later."

Baby Trunks reaches for his father who picks him up.

"Wandering off into trouble is your specialty." Raditz huffs.

Everyone else catches up. Vegeta speaks. "Who was that?"

"I have no clue." Raditz says. "He tried to take Seleriak. This baby only cries when he's too far from me."

Kakarot reaches down. He picks up a small cloth that was dropped. He sniffs it, and his eyes widen. "That's impossible."

"What?"

Kakarot looks ahead. "Looks like the army isn't all done yet. This oughta be fun… to see that funny guy again."

Raditz looks at Kakarot strangely. "What?"

"I'll play around with him before he dies."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **I don't know how to feel about this chapter. It's one of those days.**

 **You guys know me. I'm hard on myself. :/**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: What is planned to happen to Goku?**

 **A: You'll see next chapter.**

 **PQ2: What contract did Goku make with Youzi?**

 **A: That is something you won't have the answer to for a while.**

 **PQ3: Is ChiChi still the same old ChiChi?**

 **A: As you have seen on this chapter, yes.**

 **Same woman who lectures everyone about the importance of a child's education over saving the world.**

 **PQ4: When will we see Cell?**

 **A: Do you think I forgot about him?**

 **Dude. This book is based of the Cell Saga.**

 **PQ5: Will ChiChi participate in the fighting?**

 **A: That is physically impossible since she is pregnant…**

 **Even if she wasn't, that's something I'll have to really think about.**

 **PQ6: Why did Goku play a game against Pastah?**

 **A: I was bored one day, so I was like "Man. What the heck!" So I threw the idea in there. I actually like it. A mix of Goku's childish and his sadistic nature.**

 **Also, days before I wrote that, I saw a bit of Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0. The Shadow Games are really dark, especially in the manga.**

 **Some ideas come from inspiration. I'm going to keep that going.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Seeing this book this morning left me SO tempted to steal my Kindle from my room to read it at work, but I had to sadly refrain considering how long it would take me to read the chapter without interruptions. (Shakes head.) Under normal circumstances, I would have done it, but not during finals week with everyone coming in for last minute help. Reading this after a long stressful day of anticipation helps me forget about my own final test, which I'm sure to ace since math is one of my strongest points.

Anyway, enough talk about college and finals. Time to review the new chapter. :D

(Laughs.) Oh Mr. Not-so-Unknown man... I can't wait to see how many want to kick your tail after your deception is revealed. I am SO eager to see how you interpret this special. For now, I can only imagine the many ways it plays out.

ChiChi, you can only protect your son for so long before he outgrows your protective wings. Glad to see Karot's talking a bit more, but I'm certain he's still shaken about a lot of crap he's been through.

Kauli, I know your pain about cats. I love the felines, yet, I cannot have one to call my own due to allergies. That, and one my big dog could easily destroy it. Eh, I swear that the two smaller ones are part-cat anyway due to their climbing skills on furniture.

(Technically, all three of them are cat-like in some way. One of the small ones is a ninja when it comes to jumping on my bed. She's the sneakiest one of the bunch.)

Tarble's adapted pretty fast for a blind guy to learn braille. Unless of course they have their own version, and he happened to already know it in case they needed to put certain information in some sort of code that the enemy cannot deceipher.

Vegeta knows his brother's habits well when he's starting to come to a conclusion towards his investigations. About time ChiChi shows that charm to the brothers. And the fact Youzi's been possessing Kakarot at his weakest points is NOT a good thing. Quick! Get holy water! Garlic! A freaking cross! Anything that's going to drive that demon out of Kakarot!

Seems Raditz is finally talking with his future son about everything that's going on. Makes me wonder how the others are going to handle the issue with Gero's creation with one of their own not being mentally sound.

As always, I'm looking forward to the next chapter!

 **A:** Aw, man. Finals. I hate those. I have to take this next week. Spare me. Well, it makes me glad that you have enjoyed the previous chapter. :)

I don't I know why, but what you said about Cell being kicked in the tail is making me think about TFS. "OW! My ass-butt!" XD

ChiChi in this chapter can't easily let go. Her reasons make sense if you think about it.

As for Kauli, she's the complete opposite of me when it comes to cats. I adore cats. They are so cute and adorable! (despite the fact that they are sneaky).

Tarble is blind, so what the way can he read? He can definitely adapt quickly.

As for Kakarot? He's in a deep hole with that demon. He's gonna need saving.

Raditz seems to help getting a little more close to his son each chapter. We'll see how this plays out later on!

I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! (Haha. Too. I could had said "two" but nah.)

 **Q:** You know who I would like to see in your book broly ...I read some one the chapters in book 3 and I see u mentioned him so I don't know if he will be in the book or not but I will like to see it . It's up to you. Keep up the good work

 **A:** Thank you! Broly was a character I had on my mind for a while, so he my just be in this book!

 **Q:** Really awesome story's, but please don't make the chapters too short. The long chapters were awesome since they had so much great detail in them but its entirely up to you. :D

 **A:** Hahaha! Thanks! Long chapters take over a week to write, so somedays I don't like them too long. I'm trying not to type TOO much, but I'll keep them long enough. ;)

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _Kakarot: (surprised) What?! They actually plan to do that to me? They aren't trying to understand me, are they? There's no way I'll let this go on!_

 _Raditz: (alarmed) Kakarot! Where did Kakarot go?!_

 _Nappa: (angry) He escaped! How did he managed to do that?!_

 _ChiChi: (angry) The fault is yours, Vegeta! I can't forgive you for what you have done!_

 _ChiChi: Next time on "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 3: "Law and Order"!_

 _The name of this chapter has to be the shortest yet of this fanfiction series…_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued in Chapter 3!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 3: " _Law and Order."_ The Saiyans hold a meeting which surprisingly, doesn't involve only Cell! Kakarot wasn't even ordered to show up _to_ the meeting. He's completely oblivious to it! In fact, he wasn't invited on purpose! But, why?

One prince far surpasses the other, but they both hold a high level of monarchy that cannot be ignored. One lays down the laws, the other moves things into investigation within a court! It's hard to believe, but the brothers' differences actually are balanced!

Chapter 4: " _A glance into ignored doors! A sneak peek to new heights!"_ Kauli seems to realize that a Saiyan is indeed born to fight. Every Saiyan has a reason to fight, and she learns that being a warrior means more than just fighting alone. Gohan's hidden potential is one thing, but somehow, another warrior seems to have something hidden that has all eyes opening. They aren't something to just brush aside! With enough training and control, they may just be stronger than imagined!

Chapter 5: " _Looking deeper into the investigation."_ It turns out that Turles may not be too far from his chances of being in the same circle as everyone else. Kakarot brings up a topic that seems to prove that fact alone.

Meanwhile, Kauli has gathered enough information to puzzle everything together. She plays it dumb with her target at first just to get more of what she needs.

Also, it seems something odd is showing between a duo.

Chapter 6: _"Ghost"_ Just as it was said, The Saiyans have no other option but to work with those who are against them. The problem is, all four groups are enemies of each other… excluding a certain Namekian.

A truce was placed, but how long can they work in each other's presence? What is more worrying is how the one who may cause an uproar is Kakarot, the one who has a strong loathe towards Humanity and the Androids.

Chapter 7: " _Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest."_ A huge lead is given by a doctor who worked close with Chille during the development of the Androids, and Kakarot doesn't like it one bit. It's not that he doesn't like the lead. He hates the doctor, and it's no surprise to say he would want to see him dead.

In order to be granted access into a room when the doctor is willing to hand it over, he picks Raditz to complete a very simple task that makes him look like the biggest idiot in the universe… but it's not his fault.

Turles seems to have no experience with the opposite gender and their boundaries. It's no surprise since he was on his own since age 3. However, his mood changes in a way that has Kakarot curious on just what is on his middle brother's mind.


	3. Law and Order

**Chapter 3 Plot:**

Chapter 3: " _Law and Order."_ The Saiyans make a final decision on how the deal with Kakarot! The way things will be handled doesn't exactly benefit the warrior! When things are placed in a big discussion, Kakarot finds himself in a deep hole.

One prince far surpasses the other, but they both hold a high level of monarchy that cannot be ignored. One lays down the laws, the other moves things into investigation within a court! It's hard to believe, but the brothers' differences actually are balanced!

WHEN THE LINE IS CROSSED…

Vegeta finally had enough! Kakarot's consequences for his actions are far worse than before! Not only did this hurt him! When things take a bad turn, someone who once looked up to Kakarot is now having butter thoughts!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT?!**

 **I'M GONNA GRADUATE ON THE 26TH THIS MONTH! WHOOOOOOOOO! (If my name is on the list... I'm sure it is!)**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: May 15, 2017!**

 **WORDS: Over 9,173! (Wow, that's small...)**

* * *

 **Does anyone read these Author Notes?**

 **No?**

 **Okay.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all. If you read my Author Notes, then some things will clear out for you!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Seriously. The notes are important sometimes. Other days, it's just random nonsense.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3: Law and Order -**

 _Giggling is heard in the forest. The sound of feet crushing leaves is very frequent. The pace it is going is fast, meaning the person is running._

 _Giggling turns into cheerful laughs. A small child bursts from the leaves and chases a monkey that seems to be having fun as well._

" _Come on! I'm gonna catch you!" The child is the young Kakarot. A big smile is on his face as he chases the monkey. The spikes of his hair are even instead of appearing larger and longer at the top of the head as an adult. His hair was like this when he was a child until he was 13._

 _The monkey runs behind a tree. Kid Kakarot jumps to it and laughs as the animals begins to run again._

 _The monkey suddenly stops. He offers his hand towards the young Saiyan._

" _Huh?" The child stops and stands in front of the animal. "You wanna be my friend even more?" He couches in front of the animal, and he reaches for the animal's hand with a cheerful closed-eyes smile. "Okay!"_

" _Goku! No!"_

 _The child opens his eyes and retreats his hand. He looks back. "Grandpa?"_

 _Water splashes on the monkey. The animal screeches in pain as steam rises from his body. The monkey grows a bit as wings tear from his back. It takes off to the skies in panic._

" _Huh?! It has wings?!" Kid Kakarot gawks at this. He turns around and points as he sees his grandfather come closer. The child takes notice of the bucket the old man holds. "It flew away, grandpa! Why did you splash it?!"_

 _The elder sets the bucket down. "That was a demon, Goku. Those demons are terribly evil. You should never trust one."_

" _It looked friendly to me." Kid Kakarot shrugs._

" _That is what they want you to think." The elder pats the child's head and pushes him a bit to have him walk. "Demons seek people who are desperate and miserable. That is when they are weak in the heart. Once they find their target, they sway their words to sound convincing. They'll gain that person's trust."_

 _Kid Kakarot listens carefully._

" _If that demon dies and the person refuses to let them go, the spirit doesn't go into the afterlife. They become bitter and twisted, and they stay with that person because a contract was formed. Since the person kept them, their spirits are merged until they are allowed to separate."_

" _Their spirits are merged?" Kid Kakarot repeats._

" _Yes. They are. It's how the contract works."_

 _Kid Kakarot looks at his grandfather oddly. "A contract? It's that a type of food?"_

" _No. It's a deal. Let's say a person is angry at another. The demon they befriended died, so instead of walking away, they keep their claws. That demon stays with the person, and the person can't let go of this claws no matter how hard they try. The demon makes a deal with the person; "Kill him along with anyone else you dislike, and I'll promise you that no one will hurt you again."_

" _Did he say no?" The child asks._

" _The contract was already made since the claws were kept. The poor man had no idea what he got himself into. The spirit manipulated him so much, he became evil himself. He started to kill though he never did it before. It was unnecessary, but the demon convinced the man to do so."_

" _Did… he die?"_

" _He died before he could kill his worst enemy. The deal wasn't done, so the demon stole his soul and used it to make himself and even stronger demon."_

" _Oh, no!" Kid Kakarot doesn't like that. "That's bad…"_

 _The elder nods. "That is why I want you to keep your distance from those demons, Goku." He is serious. "You should never make a contract with a demon. Such a thing can never be broken until the deal is done. If you ever go against the contract… which is like breaking a law… the demon will hurt you. If you die before the deal is done, he gets to keep your soul which will never make it to the afterlife…"_

 _Suddenly, everything around the child becomes distorted before being sucked away. The child stands in a foggy and purple void. "Grandpa?!" Even his grandfather is missing._

 _Red eyes open in the void. They look at the child. Black slits narrow. "Kill all the Humans, or make them suffer… and I'll promise you that they'll bow down before you and grant your every wish to make up for what they took from you."_

 _A black hole opens up below the child. He gasps and looks at his feet. He falls through and shouts in panic. He finds himself falling through a bottomless pit. The red eyes narrow._

" _That is our contract, your majesty."_

 _The child reaches above. He claws for something he can't reach as he continues to fall. "Ah! Whaaah-aaaah!"_

" _It shall not be broken…"_

 _The exit from the hole he fell in shrinks until it is a mere dot. He tries to reach for it, but his efforts are futile. He is being pulled into the darkness. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _Darkness swallows him completely, silencing his screams._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot's eyes fly open. He sits up immediately, resting a hand on his head. The sound of his childhood voice screaming keeps playing in his head.

It doesn't go away.

His hands slam on his head, and they grip on the hair. His heart is pounding. His mouth is wide open as his childhood scream increases in volume. He is unaware that he is screaming as well.

Raditz sprints inside the room along with the others. He appears horrified. "Kakarot! What's wrong with you?! Hey!"

Kakarot can't hear anything but the screaming. He rests his forehead on the ground. His head feels like it's about to explode.

"GOKU!"

Everyone is alarmed as ChiChi rushes to the cage. Her hands grab hold of the bars, but she screams as it zaps her. She retreats her hands and reaches for the red button.

Kauli rushes towards her. "Whoa! That's not smart!"

"No! You can't do that! He's too dangerous!" Tarble warns her, as he tries to restrain her, but she throws him off.

She slams her hand in the button, and he crawls towards the warrior. "Goku! Goku! It's me!"

Kakarot lifts his head and sees her. He swings his arm and it strikes her across the chest. She is sent flying back and crashing on her back against the ground. The woman is gaping like a fish, unable to take in the air that was knocked out of her. Kakarot is breathing hard.

Karot gasps. He immediately rushes to his mother. "Mom!"

A boot kicks Kakarot below his chin. He is thrown to his back by the attack, and he falls on his back, grunting in pain. The same boot slams against his chest and pins him down.

The first thing he sees is a blurred deformed blob. It clears away, and he sees a moving tail. His eyes shift to look at the owner who is a very annoyed and possibly pissed-off Vegeta.

"You're unbelievably hopeless." The prince begins with clear anger in his voice. "You can't even save yourself."

Karot grabs his mother's hands. He turns his head to watch Vegeta.

Kakarot can't reply at the moment. He lies there with his eyes closed. He breathes rapidly with a open mouth.

"I made a mistake taking you in five years ago. Raditz should had killed you the moment you denied joining us the first time. Fool." At the last word, he kicked him on the side, earning a grunt. "You're completely useless. You barely even know your own limits."

Everyone else watches the prince stepping back and closing the cell door.

Tarble seems clueless on what to do. "What should we do with him? It's not like he wants to hurt anyone in this room. There has to be some method to tame this ruthless behavior."

"It's obvious. We have to kill him."

The words Vegeta said alarms everyone.

ChiChi finally sits up with the help of her son, holding her side. "No… don't kill him. He doesn't deserve it…"

"Spare me your pleading. It won't work." Vegeta frowns at her. "I've tried to kill that idiot many times. Each time I grant the wish to spare him, Kakarot gets worse. The best thing to do is to kill him before he actually tears the throat of the unexpected."

Nappa sighs. "Vegeta is right. This may be all we have left that we can do."

Raditz glances at the cell his brother is held in.

Kauli isn't sure about that. "He can recover, right?"

"Unlikely. Kakarot's already having a mental issue due to the blow on his head. It's probably why he's slow with everything." Vegeta says while pointing at his head.

Kakarot sits up, and he looks at his son and wife.

Karot clenches his teeth, lightly pushing his mother back while staring at his father angrily.

"Besides." Vegeta says. "We all have seen how dangerous Kakarot can be."

"Dangerous…" Karot echoes the word to himself.

"That demon is driving him wild. There is no other option than to end his life."

 **\- Later -**

A hand swipes across the screen of the control table. Humming is heard, and Karot is nearly pushed to the ground by an unseen force. He stays on his feet, and he takes a unstable step. He nearly falls.

"That's it, kid. Stay focused, and we can turn this up to 50 times more than the gravity you're familiar with." The general watches the child struggling to walk across the room.

Karot throws a punch, then another, and this is done as he holds weights in his hands. He spins with a kick and his foot slams on the ground before he could fall. His head is trickling with sweat.

"Try to send more attacks in. You need to practice the power of the blows." Nappa instructs. "There's unbelievable power inside you, kid. You just need to figure out how to pull it out."

Karot throws several more slow punches. He is putting in a lot of effort. Anyone could tell from the look on his face. His thoughts have many things running through it. _'I… I have to get stronger! I can't afford to be weak!'_

Nappa nods, seeing improvement in how short the time is becoming between each punch. "Try to speed it up a bit. Pretty soon, you'll be stronger than ever."

Karot pushes himself further. His mind focuses on something else.

His father.

His mind replays how his father just swung at ChiChi after waking up in sudden fear or anger. The kid narrows his eyes angrily. "Dad…"

The weight flies from his hand and slams into the wall, shooting right through it. A hole is left behind with sparks spewing across it.

Nappa turns off the gravity multiplier, and he stands. "Alright. Stop there. You're going to end up breaking something ." He walks to the child. Confusion strikes him at the sight of Karot squeezing the weight so hard, it thinned out like clay. "Hey, kid?"

Karot looks at the general. He places the deformed weight in his hand. He replies with slight anger in his tone; "I'm fine."

Nappa watches the kid head for the information room. The door shuts with a light click. "I don't know about that." After setting the item down, he walks to the corner to check the cell Kakarot is in…

… or… should be in.

"Where did he go?!"

Nappa stares at the cell. It's completely empty. Only the straps and braces fill things in. The general doesn't hesitate. He punches a red button near the cell, and the entire ship glows and fades red with an alarm going off with each flash.

Vegeta is outside. He hears the faint alarm, so he rushes inside. "What's going on? That alarm is not meant to be used unless it's an emergency."

"It is! Kakarot has escaped!" Nappa announces.

"What?!"

That's when everyone else rushes to the room. Raditz walks past everyone until he stands in front of the cell. "I forgot that he can shapeshift. Damn it…" He looks outside. "Kakarot… why must you be so difficult…?!" Energy engulfs him, and he rockets outside.

ChiChi groans. "This cannot be happening…!"

Not too far away, Kakarot is jumping tree to tree with a slice of an apple held in his mouth. He slips the fruit in his mouth and glances behind him.

Raditz is catching up fast.

"Kakarot!" His brother calls. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Leave me alone!" Kakarot simply says. It's not much of a reply.

Raditz huffs. He shoots forward and knocks Kakarot down from the tree. They both fall and tumble across the grass, but Raditz pins Kakarot down.

"Stop it!" Kakarot thrashes.

Raditz growls. "I know you hate that place, but running away from it won't make a difference! It'll only make things worse for you! Why can't you understand that?!"

Kakarot frowns. "I heard everything Vegeta said. There is no way I'm going back over there just to receive some stupid death sentence! He'll have to catch me first!"

 _POOF!_

Raditz blinks as he watches a fish flop from the fog that engulfed his brother. The fish flop and falls in the lake. "Hey! Come back here!" He crawls to the shore, and he snatches the fish from the water. It squirms in his hand. "You can't just run off like that!"

 _POOF!_

Kakarot is in place. Raditz's hand is grabbing his shoulder. Kakarot is angered by what Raditz said. "Why would I run away? I'm trying to keep myself from being killed over something ridiculous! I'm no coward!"

"I don't care for the reason you ran. Just know what you are doing will only make it much worse!" Raditz points out.

"You don't understand!"

"Fool, what you are doing is-"

The warrior swings his arm to free his shoulder from his brother's grip. His hair is dripping along with his tail and clothes. Anger is seen in his eyes. "No one has even considered on trying to understand me! Will it kill you to just listen for once?! Maybe if you took the time, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a burden, it wouldn't be a problem at all!"

"I'm just a burden to all of you?! Raditz, you had known since you met me five years ago that I wouldn't fit in! You could had done something!"

"I did what I could-"

"Clearly not! You allowed Vegeta to kick me out! By just asking him to not do it isn't good enough! Brothers stick together, but all you've been doing was bash in me or push me aside and treat me like a little kid!" Kakarot is completely frustrated. His voice is somewhat shaky, so it's clear the stress is getting to him.

He's unaware that this had attracted attention or… it had made it easier to find him. The others are walking towards him with Vegeta in front, but the prince pauses and gives the signal for everyone else to not move.

Raditz didn't notice them either. "What could I possibly do?! He would had done the same to me!"

"See?! That's what I'm talking about! I may sound crazy! Maybe this is an Earthling thing, I don't know! On this planet, when a younger sibling is in trouble, the older one would shield them from it and take it instead! They would take the punishment for them, because they would hate to see the younger once suffer something they know they can't handle!" Kakarot steps closer. "Every time I come to you, you treat me like a kid! I know I'm your kid brother, but I'm not longer a kid! You only saw me as a baby for a day, and we met again as adults!"

"You act like a child-"

Kakarot shakes his head. "That doesn't matter! What matters is the fact that I was muzzled and thrown in a tiny cage, just like what the military had done to me when they captured me! How will that fix anything?! It'll only make me remember that nightmare that lasted three years!"

"You are out of control, Kakarot." Raditz tries to explain. "We had no other choice. It was the only way we could get you to listen to us."

The anger in his eyes grows more noticeable. "You… want me to listen to _you_?! Why? No one listens to me, so why?!"

"I… have an idea." Raditz begins. "How about we head back, and you can speak with them and explain why you do what you do. I'll ask them to listen first…"

"I have a better idea." Kakarot frowns. "How about I listen to NO ONE?!" He fires a blast near his brother's foot, and dirt flies. He immediately floats to the skies. "Since none of you want to listen to me, then I'll treat you all the same way! Let's see how _you_ like it!" He rockets off in full speed.

Raditz coughs and stands. "Damn it, Kakarot!" He prepares to fly, but a hand pulls him back. Looking behind him, he sees Vegeta. "Prince Vege-"

"Don't bother chasing him. You'll only waste your time." Vegeta narrows his eyes. "He decided on his own, so he had gone rogue. He chose that path, and he'll stay that way if he wishes. Just know when he returns, he's in for it."

"What?!" Future Trunks shouts.

Raditz can't believe what he just heard. "Are you saying he's exiled? Again?!"

"No. He's welcome to return whenever he wants. When that moment comes, he won't like it very much. He made a mistake he'll regret. He will lose what is closest to him. First, his son. Next, that pathetic wife of his. If he dares to do as much as wound me, then he'll be marked for treason, and he'll definitely have no reason to live."

Nappa looks towards Karot. "Wait, did you mention his son?"

"That _is_ what I said."

Karot gasps, and he steps back as everyone looks at him now. He begins to run, slapping away branches and leaves in his way.

"Gohan! What are you… oh, no." Future Trunks just realized what Vegeta meant. He looks at the prince. "You… you can't be serious!"

"I am." Vegeta begins to walk after the fleeing kid. "Kakarot will be punished, but not in a way he would expect. Anyone who interferes will be killed on the spot."

Kauli shakes her head. "He's just a boy! The wife is defenseless against you!"

"Don't bother trying to convince me with that crap." Vegeta growls.

Nappa walks behind him, looking a bit uneasy. "Prince Vegeta, don't you think that's too far? I understand if you want to kill Kakarot, but to go after his family-"

"Oh, spare me!" Vegeta stops and turns to the general who steps back. "Don't tell me you're asking me to let them roam freely! You've grown attached to the brat, haven't you?! How absurd! Don't get in the way! I won't hesitate to kill you!" He turns back and resumes walking.

Tarble catches up to his brother. He grabs his shoulder. "Please, big brother! Reconsider!"

"I've done enough of that!" Vegeta swings his arm to throw his brother off him. "You know the law, Tarble! Don't act like you don't understand! There's a thing called Law and Order! There's no trail for us Saiyans, so I won't waste my time on that again! Not like the Humans! Kakarot defied me enough times, so now he'll suffer the consequences!"

Tarble reaches for his brother, but it's hopeless. "If it's Kakarot, it would make more sense… but his son and wife…?"

Raditz frowns.

Future Trunks walks to his father. "Father! You have to do something!" He is surprised to see Raditz walk the opposite direction. "Wait! What are you doing?! Didn't you hear him?! He's going to kill your sister-in-law and nephew!"

"That's nothing of my concern." Raditz's words shock everyone. He doesn't face anyone. He stares ahead, so all they see is his long hair. "Didn't you hear? He said anyone who interferes will die."

"But… don't you care?! You would put your life on the line for Goku-"

"My job is to look after Kakarot." Raditz interrupts him. "Kakarot alone. The fact that his son and wife are in danger is his mistake, and it's none of my business. Now, keep your distance. I have to look for my brother." Energy engulfs him, and he rockets from the ground. No one can see it, but the expression on his face shows slight sadness, like he never wanted to leave them like this.

On the ground and far from the others, Karot is running, trying his best to hide his energy from the prince that pursuits him. The ship is just ahead, and he rushes inside. "Mom! Mom!"

ChiChi rushes out from the information room. "What is it, dear?! You look pale! Did someone hurt you?!"

"It's Vegeta! He's going to kill us!" Karot grabs his mother's arm to force her to walk.

"What?!"

"There's no time to explain! We have to get out of here!" Karot pulls his mother's hand, making her run. Just as he steps out the door, a blast slams on the ground near them. Karot shouts and his mother screams. They both fall, but the kid stands quickly in time to see Vegeta arriving. "What have we ever done wrong?!"

Vegeta stops walking, standing feet away from them. "The woman needs to die for making Kakarot so soft. Secondly, you, brat, need to die for simply existing! Half-Human Saiyans are a disgrace!" He sends another blast.

Karot picks up his mother and carries her over his head as he jumps back inside the ship. He rushes for the medical room, and he snatches Baby Trunks from the bed and hands him to ChiChi with one hand, using the other to balance his mother. "He'll kill him too if we leave him here! Hang on!"

The child charges a blast on his free hand. "Sorry, Tarble." He fires it through the roof, and he rushes towards the door, hiding behind the wall.

"You think you can escape from the ceiling?! Typical child's play!" Vegeta is now heard above.

Karot nods. "Good. He fell for it!" He makes a run for outside.

Vegeta hiver above the ship. He turns around and fires a quick blast. "I'm not stupid!"

Karot jumps back in time to avoid the blast. Frustrated, he growls as he thinks to himself; _'How am I supposed to get past this jerk?!'_

Vegeta slowly descends towards the ground. "How unfortunate. I was hoping you would be more cooperative, but you're no different from you father in most cases. Make it easier for yourself and surrender, or your death wouldn't be merciful like I have been trying to give you."

Karot throws his mother in the air, and the woman screams as the baby coos.

"That won't save them!" Vegeta fires a blast, but Karot suddenly blurs from the ground to the sky in a split second. He kicks the blast away.

"Stubborn little-"

"SOLAR FLARE!" The kid had placed his fingers at his temples, and a blinding light escapes his body.

"AAAGH!" Vegeta covers his eyes, temporary blinded. "You little brat!"

Karot catches his mother who catches the baby, and he flies off. He lands on the ground seconds later, and travels by a full sprint. Everything's a blur in ChiChi's perspective.

ChiChi seems very concerned about what is happening. "How long is that going to keep him still?!"

"It won't last very long! He'll recover and be after us again!" Karot quickly explains. "I knew this day would come, but not like this! Why is it always because of dad?!"

"Gohan, honey." ChiChi tries to explain. "Don't blame this on your father. They just don't understand him-"

"Who else is there to blame?!" Karot interrupts. "If he wasn't such a sociopath, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation! It's all dad's fault! He's the reason why Vegeta hates us!"

ChiChi shakes her head. "No, Gohan."

"Listen, mom. Dad clearly doesn't care anymore! If he did, he would had listened!" Karot explains. "He knows that I'm still a kid, but he killed a person in front of me, and it scared me! If he cares, he wouldn't had killed that lady like that, right?! If he cares about us, he would had brought us along moments ago, right?! But he left us behind! He abandoned us! He only cares about himself!"

"Honey-"

"He never cared about us at all! All he cares about is fighting and killing like the other Saiyans! He's different from them, but at the same time, he's just like them!" Karot jumps over a fallen tree.

ChiChi doesn't exactly know what to say at this point. "I'm sure this will work out eventually. Just give him some time-"

"He never _will_ change." Karot frowns. "Why does _he_ have to be my father?!"

The woman is shocked and speechless. She never thought she would hear that from her son. Ever. It's the worse thing any parent could ever hear. Actually, the second worse. It can't get any worse, right?

"I _hate_ him."

Those words are the _worst_ a parent could hear from their child.

 **-0000-**

"A… ACHOO!" Kakarot sneezes for the fourth time. "Geez. What's with all the gossip all the sudden?" He ignores this now, and he looks at the ground as he flies through the sky.

To kill time, he is looking for a particular someone who he had identified through smell before. His hour-long flight took him to a hotter environment. The heat and conditions makes it impossible for life to thrive here. Humans would have to be careful traveling through a treacherous place like this.

He's free to do whatever he wants at the moment, so he can't waste it.

Below him, the land becomes more charred, and cooling lava is below. Over the moving lava is a bridge that is 50 feet above. Miles away, a volcano has oozed lava.

Ahead, he sees a helicopter flying across. Squinting his eyes, he sees the person he is looking for inside.

General Blue.

Quickly, he soars towards it. He lands on the window which startles the pilot, and he punches through the window, grabbing the pilot and throwing him off. The man flies towards the propellers, and his scream is replaced by the sound of slicing and a loud boom.

The top of the helicopter is on fire. Beeping is heard from the pilot seat.

"Aw, man." Kakarot frowns as the blood that splattered on his clothes. "It'll take forever to wash this off! I didn't mean to throw him there!"

"Wha?! What's happening?!" The startled voice of Blue is coming from the rear part of the vehicle.

Kakarot jumps off the spinning helicopter, and he snatches Blue from inside. "Hello!"

Blue panics.

The Saiyan drops to the bridge, and the helicopter slams into the lava. It explodes and sinks below. Kakarot releases Blue who instantly falls and crawls backwards.

"G-G-Goku?!" Blue staggered his words. "H-how did you know where I was heading?!"

"I didn't. I just happened to find you." Kakarot answers casually. "Where were you heading?"

"Nothing you should be sticking your nose into!"

Kakarot can see how terrified the man is. Before, he was rather brave and odd to him for reasons he can't understand. General Blue is actually one of the most powerful Red Ribbon soldiers there are, but to Kakarot, he can be easily dealt with.

Blue dusts himself off, speaking to himself. "First, it's that Raditz who forced me to eject from my jet, now it's Goku who took my helicopter down!" He looks at the Saiyan, adjusting his crooked hat. "What do you want from me?!"

"I'm just curious."

Blue crosses his arms. "Is that it?"

Kakarot chuckles. "You were actually dangerous to me when I was a kid. How did you come back to life? Did Bulma have something to do with this?" It's a dumb question. If Bulma had helped King Cold, for her to wish some Red Ribbon soldiers back to life is no surprise. It's odd, really. She definitely didn't use the Earth Dragon Balls. (She couldn't anyway since Kakarot had one hanging from his neck.) Shenron can't resurrect anyone who had been dead for over a year.

General Blue frowns. "I just want to know why you're still alive. Didn't they cage you up?"

"Didn't you heard? I escaped." Kakarot says. He waves and begins to walk away. "Now, you are lost in a place you don't know. I guess since it's scorching hot here, you can call it Hell."

"Don't play around with me, Saiyan!"

Kakarot stops. He slowly turns around with a small grin. "Do you wanna play… with me?"

"Play?" The Human echoes.

"So…? Do you wanna play? I'm bored, so I'm giving you a chance." Kakarot chuckles as he draws out his staff. It begins to glow. He stands the weapon up, clunking it against the bridge twice. "Destroy."

Cracks burst across the bridge. Both Human and Saiyan stagger as the bridge breaks, falls, and floats away as chunky pieces. Magma flows freely around the rocky land.

"Hey, you!" Blue shouts. He yelps when he nearly steps on magma. "What did you do?! You broke the bridge! How can we cross?!"

"We? You mean _you_. I can fly." Kakarot floats from the bridge chunk just to tease the man. "What about you? How are ya gonna get out?"

Blue shrieks as magma pops near him. "I'll listen! I will! Just get me out of here!"

"Okay then." Kakarot smiles childishly. "Give me a coin, and I'll get you out."

Blue immediately pats his jacket. He pulls out a golden coin from the inside pocket, and he tosses it to the Saiyan. "Take it!"

Kakarot catches it. He takes a look at it. "You tried to kidnap my nephew. How mean." He chuckles. "Okay. Take a look around you. The bridge is there, but it's been reduced to stepping stones. The rules are simple, you see."

Blue blinks. "A game at a time like this?!"

"This is a game of Life or Death." Kakarot answers. "You asked for life, you play with me. I'm no kid, but if it's a game you'll play, then fine."

Blue jumps back when magma nearly hits his feet.

"I think I'll call it "Chance"… but… this game is different from the version you know. There's a time limit to it. Take a look at the rock you stand on." Kakarot begins. "The magma is eating it away, so you have to be quick." His hands sweeps across the bone necklace as a sinister grin forms on his face.

"You said you was going to save me!" Blue panics.

Kakarot pushes his hands forward. "Wait. Easy. If you panic you'll die too soon. You'll be swimming in the lava." He has the Human's attention, so he goes on. "The game is simple." He shows the coin to the soldier.

"The coin?" Blue asks. "What are you doing with that?"

Kakarot turns the coin to heads, then tails. "It's easy. See the pieces? They are like stepping stones. It's the only way you can cross since the lava can kill you." He begins. "Choose a number from one to ten. Flip the coin." Kakarot flips the coin, and he catches it. It lands on heads. "If heads, you get to cross that number of rocks from the number you chose. However… if it's tails, you'll have to go backwards in _half_ that amount. You can't choose even or odd numbers alone. The pattern is odd, even, odd, even, odd, even. Get it?"

Blue can't believe it. This game is dangerous, but it could save him at the same time. One question does come to mind. "Wait. What if the number is odd?"

"Numbers like five and nine?" Kakarot asks. "Then… you have to go backwards exactly that number."

"That's unfair!"

" _Odd_ numbers are unfair." Kakarot corrects the man. "You take a huge risk with the number, you see. However, don't get so happy. If you're close as ten steps to solid land, you have to pick the exact number that will take you. No more than that. No less."

"So… if I only need two more steps, I _have_ to choose two?"

Kakarot nods. "Uh-huh!"

General Blue clearly doesn't like this. "Why do I have to do this?! You're lucky since you can fly! How about you play too, Mr. show-off!"

Kakarot grins. "Okay! Then… let's play!" He jumps down and lands on a rock next to the soldier. "Then, I go first. I chose three." He flips the coin. It lands on heads. He jumps from stone to stone without a problem. "One, two, three!"

General Blue huffs. "You chose an awfully low number for someone who wants to win!" He catches the coin Kakarot tosses at him. He flicks it. "So, I chose nine!"

Kakarot chuckles. "So soon, huh?"

The flicked coin lands on heads.

"See?" Blue begins to jump. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine! I'm ahead of you, Saiyan!" He tosses the coin back.

Kakarot catches it. With a smirk, he tosses the coin. "I chose six." He flicks, and it lands on heads. He begins to jump, counting to six. He tosses the coin at Blue.

He flicks the coin. "In that case, I choose eight!" It lands on heads, and he jumps that much. He tosses the coin at Kakarot.

"Nine." Kakarot says. He received heads. Nine jumps.

"Nine!" Blue tosses the coin.

Tales.

"Huh?!"

"Like I said. Odd numbers make you go back that much." Kakarot chuckles. "If you don't do it, I'll make you go for a swim."

Blue growls, and he jumps back. When he is at eight, the bridge piece sinks, and he quickly jumps back just before his foot could be caught in the lethal heat. "What?!"

"Oops! I forgot to mention! The pieces are slowly melting, so you gotta be fast. One bad piece and you'll fall!" Kakarot chuckles.

"Damn you…!" Blue clenches a fist. He throws the coin as hard as he can.

Kakarot catches it. "I chose… six again."

 _'Again? What is he planning? Is there a pattern to this game?'_ The Human thinks this to himself as he watched the warrior progress forward. _'How is he winning?! He hasn't been forced back yet!'_

Coin toss.

Six.

Tales.

"What?!"

Kakarot laughs. "Looks like you don't understand! This is a game of chance! You have a 50 percent chance of moving forward! The numbers you chose just makes this much more fun!"

Blue moves back three spaces. "This is not what I had in mind…! If I wanted to burn, I should be in a sauna!"

Kakarot's turn. Three, heads.

Blue's turn. Three, heads.

Kakarot's turn. Six, heads.

Blue's turn. Ten, heads.

Kakarot's turn. Nine, heads.

Blue's turn. Nine, heads.

Kakarot's turn. Six, heads.

Blue's turn. Eight. Tales.

"This can't be happening!" Blue is at the middle, but Kakarot only needs one space left to win.

Kakarot grins. "Well, no matter. You can't catch up for another two turns! Heads or tales, I still have a chance!" He flicks the coin. "I chose one!"

Heads.

General Blue has enough of this. "No! I'm through with this ridiculous game!" He takes out a gun and fires a ki blast from it. It slams on the bridge piece Kakarot is in, and the Saiyan falls in the lava.

The general waves. " _Auf wiedersehen."_ He jumps across several pieces, and he lands on the ground. He smiles, feeling victory. "Wonderful! I'm back on the Earth! Oh! That lava had so much heat, I was afraid I was going to melt!"

A few pieces are swallowed by the magma.

"Dear me. I would hate to die in there. Not only is it horribly hot, I'll be ruined!" Blue dusts himself off, disgusted. "Thank goodness I finally got rid of that filthy monkey. How rude of him to bring me to that horrible, horrible place! Well!" He begins to walk, not daring to look behind him. "I can finally get out of here. At least I won."

Light giggling is heard from behind.

Blue turns around. His mouth slightly hangs open at the sight of a yellow sphere rising from the magma. Inside of it is Kakarot who is holding both ends of his staff on his lap. "What?!"

"How sad. You can't handle losing, so not only did you knock me into the lava. You went on without using the coin. It determines your fate. Humans just don't get it."

Blue steps back.

"You _cheated._ " The sphere fades, and Kakarot lands on the ground, walking towards the soldier. "I _hate_ it when people cheat. You don't learn. You don't win. So, you lose." He stabs the staff into the ground. "Power Pole, destroy."

The weapon glows. Cracks burts from where it stands and it spreads all across Blue.

"Huh?! No! Anything but that! I can't die in there!" Blue begins to beg.

"It's a fight for your life. You can't cheat in life, 'cause that gets you in trouble. I could had painted you red, but it's the opposite of your name." Kakarot says darkly with a wicked grin crossing his face. " _Zàijiàn._ Have fun swimming."

The ground falls apart at where the Human stands. He shouts and he falls in the lava. His agonizing screams are muffled as he sinks, and it is heard no more.

"You determined your death. Not me." Kakarot chuckles darkly as he slides his weapon inside the scabbard. He walks away as his chuckle turns into light laughter.

 **-0000-**

"Damn it! Where did that brat go?! He couldn't have gone far…." Vegeta scans the ground, but there is no sight of the kid or his mother anywhere. Trying to sense his energy is rather annoying since the kid was smart enough to keep it low. "This is annoying…"

Pause.

"Wait. Of course! I'm so aggravated, I forgot I have to concentrate to sense long distance. Now… if I can just focus…" The prince closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He easily picks up the energy of his companions, but he's focusing on looking for a child's.

After several seconds, his eyes snap open.

"There you are!" He shoots off again.

Karot is still running, but a spark shoots through his head. "Oh, no! Vegeta found us again!"

"That fast?!" ChiChi can't believe it.

"We have to go." Karot picks up the pace. "He'll definitely catch up."

A blast flies over his head.

"Okay! We really have to go! I would fight him, but I don't stand a chance! Not only that, I would put you and Trunks in danger!" Karot can't run any faster. He's already going as fast as he can.

"Run all you like! You'll be the first to topple over!" Vegeta shouts from afar.

Karot continues to run, but he gasps at the sight of several blasts heading towards him. He jumps and moves left and right in attempt to dodge each one. He may know how to fight, but he is still a child. He is shouting in panic as the blasts land near his heels.

Several more move in faster. One grazes his shoulder. Another puts a hole in his pants. Vegeta is catching up, and it won't be long until the blasting turns into a barrage of pain.

Blasting destroys trees. It shreds the grass and kicks up dirt. One shoots between his legs. His mother is screaming and the baby is laughing.

This is not the time for happy giggling.

Karot turns his head enough to see behind him. The blasts are much frequent. He can't dodge them.

A blast flies over his mother's head. Several more are arriving.

Pink blasts fly from the other direction above and destroy the blue ones that has tried to kill Karot from the start.

"Huh?" Karot looks behind him, but he hears movement, and something lands in front of him. Another pink blast is sent towards the others, destroying them. A hand forms a pink sphere that is slapped to the ground.

Vegeta is blinded by the light. "This again?!"

The shadow immediately rushes to Karot. "Follow me before he regains sight."

Karot isn't sure if the savior is worth trusting. Sure, from the voice, he can tell the person is a woman… but he doesn't know what to do. That person is wearing a black hoodie. He is frozen.

The person stops and turns around. "Come on! We are running out of time! I'll explain myself once we are safe. Let's go!"

Karot looks at his mother who nods once, so he carries her and follows the mysterious woman.

After a few minutes, Vegeta is finally able to see. He knows the kid is long gone. "Tch. He got away. It doesn't matter. He'll show his face eventually if Cell comes around. I'll be waiting for him then… so enjoy yourself, brat." He turns and flies away.

Karot follows the person inside a cave. He rushes inside and turns around as soon as he stands in the middle. He watches a mossy boulder being pushed in as a door to cover the mouth of the cave. "Um… thank you, but… why did you save me? Aren't you afraid?"

"That's nonsense. I have no reason to fear you. There are many reasons, you see." The person removes the hoodie from her head. Her hair is wild and unkempt, which is very unusual for a woman. She smiles in a way that brings welcome. The friendly closed-eyes smile matches Kakarot's completely.

ChiChi jumps off from being carried by her son, and she holds Baby Trunks in her arms. "You… you actually made it just as you said."

Karot looks between them. "Wait… mom… you know her?"

The savior smiles. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I know my own daughter-in-law?" She removes the jacket, and her tail is exposed. "Sorry for not saying so before. My name is Gine, and Kakarot is my youngest son."

Karot's mouth hangs open. "Y-you're my…"

"That's right." Gine says with a smile. "I am your grandmother. Nice to meet you, Gohan."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **Man. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm not feeling it today. Oh, well. I do feel a little good about this. I guess you didn't expect what happened, huh?**

 **This chapter didn't exactly stay true to the summary. Meh. It matches in a way, anyway.**

 **I wonder if I'll ever have Bardock meet Gohan?**

* * *

 **Translation:**

" _Auf wiedersehen" - "Goodbye" (German)_

 **Chinese Pinyin Translation:**

" _Zàijiàn" - "Goodbye"_

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Will Kakarot ever recover from what happened to him?**

 **A: Chances are small. Solitary confinement can permanently mentally destroy you. You'll never be the same again.**

 **PQ2: Did Kakarot really form a contract with Youzi?**

 **A: The reasons behind it hasn't been explained yet, but it will be. If you're very curious and you have a Wattpad account, message me. Username: Espeon804. I do RP if you want. :P**

 **PQ3: Is Vegeta really trying to kill Gohan, ChiChi and Trunks?**

 **A: Yes. Will he go after Future Trunks? Well… maybe.**

 **PQ4: Gohan hates Goku?!**

 **A: Yep.**

 **PQ5: Will we see anymore of these games?**

 **A: Kakarot will have this going for probably as long as I type this series. Heck, if I make it to Super, then yep.**

 **PQ6: What role will Gine play?**

 **A: I may have her take ChiChi's place in fighting Cell. Originally, ChiChi was supposed to fight him, but due to her being pregnant, it's impossible. After reading a Wattpad DBZ fanfic "The Story of Katarina, The Saiyan Girl", by KatarinaTheSaiyan, I didn't want to try.**

 **It was… heartbreaking. :(**

 **She's a good author. You should check her story out.**

 **As for Gine's place? She'll have to do a load of convincing to King Yemma.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Ah! A new chapter's here! And on a rare day off on top of everything else!

Great, not only is Youzi still being a body snatcher, but he also had Kakarot agree to something that he was not truly aware of in the slightest. Fight the power Kakarot! Don't let that demonic monkey play you for a fool!

Is it me or is Kauli and Turles getting a bit... closer? Maybe a part of me ships them together, though that would be kind of an odd pairing.

Raditz, for one minute, stop bringing a baby to the battlefield already. Seems that neither can bond properly without the father throwing his son up into the sky to take care of soldiers. And now, fatherhood doesn't seem quite as appealing does it?

Yay! Baby Trunks finally learned how to walk! And he successfully stole a half eaten peach from his dad! I knew we had a food thief on our hands. It's only a matter of time before Raditz starts having to watch the little guy of his sticky hands.

Pastah's back and is a pain in the butt as usual. Honestly, someone should just toss him in a hole already and be done with it. Wait, Hangman? I remember playing it as a kid myself and didn't like the game too much since it required a lot of thinking.

Watching Pastah try to save himself was almost like... yep... I see the inspiration. Funny thing was I thinking of Yu-Gi-Oh season 0 when he resorted to cheating. Oh Kakarot, what kind of messed up things are going through your head besides Youzi possessing you?

Oh great, Baby Trunks found more trouble. Can't wait to see how this situation will be handled.

Thankfully, my final exam went well (I aced that final!), and now, I can focus on other things until fall rolls around. Still, good luck on your own finals and hang in there!

The preview is hinting at Kakarot breaking out. Nice. Though I'm certain several of his kind are NOT going to sit idly by while this is going on. Also, where in the world does he think he's going running off like that?

I suppose I'll have to wait and see. Hope to review again soon!

 **A:** So, it seems fortune paid you a visit today.

Youzi being a body snatcher. Genius name. Will Kakarot ever fight it? Time will tell.

Interesting. Two other readers are thinking about shipping Kauli and Turles together. Their interactions are entertaining, I'm sure.

Raditz barely knows how to properly handle a baby. He's working on that. XD

Yes! Baby Trunks can finally walk! Man! Witnessing a baby walking for the first time is so adorable! I have little sisters, so I witnessed it happen three times! :) Babies are indeed mischievous. I have a baby sister now. Keep your eyes on your plate. She won't hesitate to slap the food from it and make a run for it with a stolen french fry in her hand!

Pastah returned and he screwed up!

Kakarot's games are not ending yet! It was inspired from Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0. I watched half the season so far, and I remember watching Yu-Gi-Oh as a kid. I am watching the show again for nostalgia. :)

Heck. I might make a Fanfiction filled with epic shadow games. Man, I love those. May favorites so far are the rope and cards, clock, and the single-finger one. (You know. Gun vs. Lighter.)

Who is really behind the games?

Kakarot got into a lot of trouble. He endangered his family. Uh-oh!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _Kakarot: (Surprised) What?! Gohan and ChiChi are in danger?! Even Trunks?!_

 _Future Trunks: (Disbelief) What?! I'm in danger?!_

 _Kakarot: No! Baby you!_

 _Future Trunks: Not baby me! That's even worse!_

 _Kakarot: No way! Kauli actually has potential! I know Gohan, does, but this is crazy!_

 _Vegeta: (Angry) I'll find your sorry Human family, Kakarot! Pureblood or half!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on; "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 4! "A glance into ignored doors! A sneak peek to new heights!"_

 _Funny. If you think about it, the chapter's name repeated itself._

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 4!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 4: " _A glance into ignored doors! A sneak peek to new heights!"_ Kauli seems to realize that a Saiyan is indeed born to fight. Every Saiyan has a reason to fight, and she learns that being a warrior means more than just fighting alone. Gohan's hidden potential is one thing, but somehow, another warrior seems to have something hidden that has all eyes opening. They aren't something to just brush aside! With enough training and control, they may just be stronger than imagined!

Chapter 5: " _Looking deeper into the investigation."_ It turns out that Turles may not be too far from his chances of being in the same circle as everyone else. Kakarot brings up a topic that seems to prove that fact alone.

Meanwhile, Kauli has gathered enough information to puzzle everything together. She plays it dumb with her target at first just to get more of what she needs.

Also, it seems something odd is showing between a duo.

Chapter 6: _"Ghost"_ Just as it was said, The Saiyans have no other option but to work with those who are against them. The problem is, all four groups are enemies of each other… excluding a certain Namekian.

A truce was placed, but how long can they work in each other's presence? What is more worrying is how the one who may cause an uproar is Kakarot, the one who has a strong loathe towards Humanity and the Androids.

Chapter 7: " _Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest."_ A huge lead is given by a doctor who worked close with Chille during the development of the Androids, and Kakarot doesn't like it one bit. It's not that he doesn't like the lead. He hates the doctor, and it's no surprise to say he would want to see him dead.

In order to be granted access into a room when the doctor is willing to hand it over, he picks Raditz to complete a very simple task that makes him look like the biggest idiot in the universe… but it's not his fault.

Turles seems to have no experience with the opposite gender and their boundaries. It's no surprise since he was on his own since age 3. However, his mood changes in a way that has Kakarot curious on just what is on his middle brother's mind.

Chapter 8: " _A struggle between two worlds"_ When the investigation of Cell turns into a full-fledged fight, it seems the creature realizes just how dangerous the fighters are. He makes plans to counter against it, or to turn the tables.

Kakarot and ChiChi are looking more into what they may be dealing with, but two different perspectives may just be a bigger problem. ChiChi sees that her husband will need more saving than what was previously thought needed. To stay alive, she has to try to look deeper into why the Saiyan does what he does.


	4. A glance into ignored doors!

**Chapter 4 Plot:**

Chapter 4: " _A glance into ignored doors! A sneak peek to new heights!"_ Kauli seems to realize that a Saiyan is indeed born to fight. Every Saiyan has a reason to fight, and she learns that being a warrior means more than just fighting alone. Gohan's hidden potential is one thing, but somehow, another warrior seems to have something hidden that has all eyes opening. They aren't something to just brush aside! With enough training and control, they may just be stronger than imagined!

BUT…

Vegeta is after Gohan and his family! When the angry prince refuses to change his mind, Vegeta finds himself in a situation that has him hanging on for dear life!

When Gine explains exactly what is happening to her youngest son, it becomes clear that a move has to be made before things for from bad to worse!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: JUN 12, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 7,693**

* * *

 **Q: (Answer in your review/comment!)** The names " **Zhanshitao"** and " **Youzi"** are ACTUALLY pronounced as " **Shan-she-tow" (ow as in "Ow!")** and " **Yo-zuh"** This is due to the names actually coming from _**Mandarin Chinese**_ words. _What did you think the pronunciation actually was before you learned this?_

 **Do you have a Wattpad? Follow me, Espeon804 for extra features such as "Ask or Dare the Saiyans from "Of The Earthling Saiyan" fanfic series!" And "Of The Earthling Saiyan Role play!"** (Don't look at me like this. I would had never done it but I was asked to by some readers so what the heck!)

 **Aside that, guys. I graduated High School! I no longer live with my parents… That's why I haven't updated in forever… along with the fact that I had Writer's Block.**

 **I had to read chapter 3 to remember what I was supposed to write. :/**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! It is all Akira Toriyama's! ALL OF IT!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Well… it was a long trip, guys. Until the next update.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 4: A glance into ignored doors! A sneak peek to new heights! -**

 _Karot follows the person inside a cave. He rushes inside and turns around as soon as he stands in the middle. He watches a mossy boulder being pushed in as a door to cover the mouth of the cave. "Um… thank you, but… why did you save me? Aren't you afraid?"_

" _That's nonsense. I have no reason to fear you. There are many reasons, you see." The person removes the hoodie from her head. Her hair is wild and unkempt, which is very unusual for a woman. She smiles in a way that brings welcome. The friendly closed-eyes smile matches Kakarot's completely._

 _ChiChi jumps off from being carried by her son, and she holds Baby Trunks in her arms. "You… you actually made it just as you said."_

 _Karot looks between them. "Wait… mom… you know her?"_

 _The savior smiles. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I know my own daughter-in-law?" She removes the jacket, and her tail is exposed. "Sorry for not saying so before. My name is Gine, and Kakarot is my youngest son."_

 _Karot's mouth hangs open. "Y-you're my…"_

" _That's right." Gine says with a smile. "I am your grandmother. Nice to meet you, Gohan."_

The kid just stares at the woman, not knowing what to say. He studies her, and after a while, his curious and surprised expression morphs into irritation. He looks away and frowns. "No. I don't trust you."

"Gohan!" His mother is disappointed. She knows her son isn't quick to judge, so where did this come from?

Baby Trunks tilts his head.

"Raditz said how dad is just like their mom, right? Maybe… their mom is why dad is a monster. She must be a monster, too." Karot tries to explain why he reacted the way he did, but it didn't come out as well as he had hoped.

"Son Gohan, you better watch yourself! That is no way to-" ChiChi is interrupted.

"ChiChi… it's okay. I can understand why I am not trusted by your son." Gine bows. She stands tall and smiles despite this situation. "I'm here for a reason. My own son needs help. He's in grave danger, and he is oblivious to the fact that the danger is right under his nose."

"What? Are you saying we could had prevented all of this?" ChiChi asks.

Gine shakes her head. "Not exactly. We could had slowed this down. Preventing it seems almost impossible, but we could had helped him. I hate to learn it, and the news will shock you. Allow me to explain the beat way I can. Your husband had formed a contract with a demon."

"What…?!" ChiChi's jaw hangs open. The news is completely unbelievable. Goku out of all people?!

"I recently found this out, actually, so the news still has me shaken up." Gine admits. "But, it's why I had to come down here. Kakarot needs help before it is too late."

"You know about this?" ChiChi asks. "Why would he form a contract?"

"The thing is, Kakarot is actually oblivious towards what he did. He formed one accidentally, really." Gine says. "The second he put those bones around his neck, he made a deal he can't walk out of."

"I don't understand it." ChiChi says. "Youzi wasn't a bad demon. Ever since he died, he turned so twisted…"

"You should know about this. Youzi is what you would call a vengeful spirit. When he was killed by Humans, his hatred towards them grew so much. Since Kakarot hates Humans, it was an advantage towards him. Youzi is helping Kakarot someway as Kakarot helps him in exchange, or vise versa."

ChiChi rubs her arm. "What does this mean? You say he is in danger."

Gine nods. "He is. His soul is, at least."

"His soul?!"

"When a demon forms a contract with a person, that person becomes their vessel. The demon merges his spirit with the body, and he has full possession of the soul. However, he can't just take it and end the day. The only way he can get the soul is if the contract is fulfilled, or the host dies too early. If the host dies, the demon can absorb the soul to make themselves much stronger."

Karot can't believe what he just heard. ChiChi seems to be on the verge of tears.

"The stronger and more resistant the individual is, the more powerful their soul is. Your husband is very rebellious and violent. He's a Saiyan. Our kind's souls are craved for by demons. They are always after us. One just happened to be lucky to get a Saiyan."

ChiChi looks towards the ground.

"The demon manipulates their host. The more hatred the host feels, the easier it is to control them and change their mindset. In Kakarot's case, his strong hate for Humans is why he is craving to spill their blood. That there is the demon's work."

"What I want to know is, what kind of promise did the demon give him?" ChiChi wonders.

Gine seems concerned. "I don't know. Kakarot's judgement had been warped by that demon. Who knows what Kakarot is thinking right now?"

 **-0000-**

"They'll wish they didn't judge me." Kakarot had fled to Treacherous Bluff. He sits on his throne, and nearby demons are fanning him with giant leaves. "They'll regret it. I don't get it. They just don't take the time to understand. They don't wanna take the time. It's gonna annoy me. It's always gonna annoy me."

"They never will understand." Youzi sits on the ground in front of him. "That is why you must show them that you have no reason to listen anymore. Perhaps you should give them a taste of danger."

"A game? I dunno. They don't really like those." Kakarot frowns. "What's wrong with a game?"

"Perhaps they simply don't know the meaning behind them, my lord." Youzi says. "You enjoy them, yes?"

"I do." Kakarot drops a grape in his mouth. "I'm bored. What should I do?"

The topic brings a big grin to Youzi's face. "Your brother is coming soon. Remember when he said he doesn't trust you? How about we play with him?"

Kakarot pauses, and he frowns. "I only play those games with Humans. I'm not going to go too far with the other Saiyans."

Youzi frowns. "You're supposed to go after those who oppose." He reminds him.

"I know, but hurting my own comrades?"

"They will _never_ accept you. It's time you stand for yourself, my lord. Allow me to show you the true meaning of your purpose."

The demon's eyes glow, and everything around Kakarot seems to spin.

What is this?!

The spinning goes on. Kakarot feels himself being sucked into something. The room is changing.

" _In this mental room, a single hour feels like a month. It's more than enough time to make you become who you were destined to be."_ Youzi's voice is all around, now. He cannot be seen.

Kakarot is alarmed. "Hey… What's going on?!"

Everything around him turns dark, then, color returns, but only one. He finds himself in a purple void.

Youzi's red eyes open in the void. They are giant, forcing Kakarot to have no choice but to stare at them. They begin to glow.

"No… stop. Don't do that…" Kakarot doesn't like whatever this is.

They red glow shines so bright, it is blinding. It dims out, and he finds himself in a field surrounded by dead bodies and the endless sounds of screaming.

"What is this…?!"

" _This is what you are meant to do, my lord. See it. Listen closely. Doesn't this excite you?"_ Youzi's voice is filling his head. " _This is what you are meant to do. This is what you are meant for…"_

Images change. Each one shows nothing but death and destruction. Clips of violent movies play, involving stabbings or people falling to their death.

" _Understand that death is around you."_ Youzi's voice says. " _It has been around you before you were born. It is around you now. It will be around you after you die."_

The images and clips move much faster now.

" _You, my king… you are meant to cause destruction. You will kill to get what you want. It doesn't matter_ who _it is. Kill anyone who stands on your way. Be the king that you truly are."_

Kakarot's mouth partially open as his eyes widen more. The images don't stop. He can't look away. His eyes are glued to them, and he can't close them or even do as much as blink.

" _This is what you are meant for. Kill them. Kill them all…"_ Youzi's voice fills his head completely as the images go through very fast. " _Kill, and embrace. Kill those who oppose. Make them all bow down. You are a king. Let them see it. Kill all those who oppose."_

A man on the screen is shot down.

" _Kill all those who oppose."_

A soldier is stabbed through the head.

" _Kill all those who oppose."_

More death. All he sees is death that grows more violent each time until it's a bloodbath.

When in reality, he's been gone for a day…

Mentally, he's been trapped for a whole year… hearing nothing but the demon's words. Seeing nothing but the images and clips.

He can't look away.

 **-0000-**

Raditz isn't here. He is out looking for his youngest brother.

Tarble is chasing Vegeta to save some lives.

So much is going on.

Kauli closes her laptop at last, and she sighs. She leans back against her chair, trying to relax before returning to her work. After what happened recently, her mind had been racing nonstop.

ChiChi and Karot are in grave danger. Baby Trunks isn't even around. They must had took the oblivious baby along.

"This is so stressful." The woman groans and covers her face. She rests her elbows on the table. "I would be lucky if Vegeta completely ignores me."

She hears the ship door slide open. She sits up quickly, and she listens carefully.

"They fled! They fled like the mere cowards they are!" The voice belongs to an angry prince that is no other than Vegeta. He had stormed inside. This whole thing has really got to his head.

"Brother. Please. Try to calm down-"

"Don't start with that, Tarble! I'm not allowing them to slip away like the times before! I allowed them to live more times than I should had! Kakarot has crossed me far enough! His stubborn attitude and rebellious behavior is what I am truly sick of!"

"Don't be so rash, Vegeta!" Tarble tries to convince them. "To do such a violent thing all because you don't have you way is ridiculous, it is! Going around like the damn soldiers who act just as rash!"

"Compare me to the Humans, are you?!"

"Maybe! Does that bother you?"

"In fact, it does!"

"Fine then! I honestly don't care about what you think, but let it be known that I will stop you!" Tarble is heard shouting. "Out, now! On your bike! Out you go!"

"I swear that they can be British…" Kauli just realized that they way the two speak are nothing like the other Saiyans. She thinks it has to be due to the fact that they are from a royal family, but the case could differ.

They don't have the accent… actually… if she listens very closely.

… They actually do… just very slightly. It's more of a mix with something else.

How odd.

From the sounds coming from the control room, items are being pushed around or kicked aside.

"Where are you, Kakarot?!"

Kauli walks through the information room and stops at the doorway. She peeks around and sees Vegeta typing on the control table. She can't imagine what he could be planning, but she knows there will be no sunshine involved with it.

A hologram reveals itself, hovering above the screen. Kakarot is the figure, sitting on something, unmoving. Vegeta narrows his eyes, probably trying to guess where the stubborn warrior could possibly be located to be so relaxed.

Then again… the Saiyan has always been so carefree.

Vegeta frowns. He walks back out the ship with his little brother at his trial. Tarble has been trying to convince Vegeta to let them be, but he is being ignored. After everything quiets down, the tense-filled atmosphere fades away like fog.

Kauli walks out, then she rushes to the door and looks out. It seems they had gone out of sight so quickly. Then again, a Saiyan can beat the speed of a Human very easily.

A part of her wonders how fast she can run. After discovering (more like learning) that she is a Saiyan, so many questions remain unanswered just as others were finally answered that were once a mystery to her. She is still curious about what she can do and how far she can do it. Her interest in fighting is becoming something she actually enjoys.

She looks at the control table, and she sees the many options available. What scares her is how the text is all in an alien language she isn't familiar with. It must be the Saiyan language.

No. It's obvious.

She sighs, and she taps the table. Several commands spread on the surface. She steps back. She doesn't have a clue on what they say. To tamper with these will definitely cause trouble. She steps back and a command automatically is pressed.

"Whoa! Hold up!" She didn't press a thing! She jumps when a force field wall just grows around her acting as a large room. It blocks her from going to the other rooms. It's big enough to run and jump in.

Humming.

She turns the the screens. It displays something.

20g.

She falls flat on her face.

Curiosity will kill the cat. It never fails.

She had done all kinds of weight training before, but this is nothing compared to that. It's like her body is filled with weights. Doing something as simple as standing up is a problem for her. She manages to stand, but her body is shaking.

A floor tile near the control table opens. Drones fly out and surround her.

"You've got to be kidding me right now." It is all she can say before they fire as her. Trying to run is like running in water.

It's impossible.

She can't prevent the scream from coming out her mouth as energy blasts batter all over her. She falls on her hands and knees and rolls across the floor to avoid any more assaults. She fights her body to stand, and she jumps.

Jumping 10 feet high with gravity this heavy? That defies logic in her eyes.

She lands on a drone, and an idea strikes her. She seems to know what to do.

More blasts shoot towards her. She jumps and flips to avoid the attacks.

After several more flips, she kicks one drone, and it slams on the wall, becoming disabled. Several more fly towards her. She kicks, chops, and punches them away, but it seems that it won't be enough. They drones circle around her, and they unleash several energy attacks.

She thrusts her palms out to the side, sending a powerful burst of air that sends all the drones flying and crashing against the wall. Half of them are disabled from impact.

After standing, she waddles to the controls and hits the button to disable everything. Each drone is turned off. The gravity is back to normal, and the wall fades away, allowing her to leave. She slides down until she is on her hands and knees.

"For a second, I thought you were trying to commit suicide."

Kauli is startled by the voice. She looks behind her, and Turles stands there with a slightly annoyed look. "What do you want?"

"Don't be so alarmed. I'm not here to mess with you. I just walked in and saw that you got yourself into trouble. These controls aren't a toy. Don't you understand that there is a self-destruct command in there?"

"Whoa! What?!"

"I'm pulling your tail. Who would be stupid enough to put that there?" Turles walks to the controls and presses a few buttons. "What a pain. You tampered with the ship's settings, too. The air conditioning should always be set to 62 degrees, Fahrenheit. Are you trying to fry us?"

"Fry?"

Turles frowns at her. "You had it set to 85."

"Oh." Kauli doesn't know what to say to that. She watches him walk to the ship door. "So you give me a small lecture and you go?"

"Go? I was merely going to open the door. Do you think I like being out there as much as Kakarot?" Turles opens the door.

"I don't know. You look like your brother-"

"Invalid statement! _We_ look like our _father_. DON'T compare me to that idiot of a brother I just so happen to have!" Turles glares at her, but his eyes shift towards her shoulder. He points at her chains. "What is with this chain you always carry around your shoulder?"

That's a little sudden, but Saiyans seem to have more curiosity than a Human does.

"Well…" Kauli looks at it. "That weapon is what my father gave me before I joined the military. It's very valuable to me… as much as Kakarot has such value with his fighting staff. It means so much to me."

"What is with you fools carrying a weapon around and treating is so carefully like it is gold?" Turles seems more curious than angry. "Tch. You don't even have gold on you. You can't even go Super Saiyan."

"Um. Excuse me. Don't rub that on me because you can't do the same. Also, the form is blonde, not gold. Okay?"

Turles growls at this.

"See? Watch yourself before you try to attack someone."

"Watch your tone before someone kills you!" Turles steps forward to threaten her.

"Whatever. It's not like I can fight very well, so I may just die. A bit of training won't hurt me. What do you want? Let me be. You'll waste your time with me because I can't fight as good as you."

"Why should I care?" Turles huffs. "Weakling."

"Hey." Kauli frowns. "Calling people weak ain't something you can just throw around."

"I'm not throwing it around. It's what you are, idiot." Turles growls.

"What?!" Kauli stands tall. "What did you just call me?!"

"What? Are you deaf? I called you an idiot, or would you rather be called a dumbass?"

"Heeeey!" Kauli says angrily. "Some words coming from a jackass! Watch it unless you want me to kick your ass!" She steps forward, looking fierce. It actually makes Turles step back a few times. "I'm in no mood for games, Turles!"

"I'm not playing games with you." Turles crosses his arms. "I'm just proving a point. You must be retarded to not understand that."

"R-retard…?" Kauli blinks in surprise, and she snarls.

"Feel it? Your blood is boiling with anger. Trust your instincts." Turles slips into a fighting stance. "Pin your anger on me and use it to fight. It will come natural. You are a Saiyan, after all."

Kauli just looks at him. All the sudden it seems that he is trying to help her.

"Stop staring at me like a deer. Were you too dumb to understand that?!"

Kauli growls as she lunges at him. Her punch is captured, so she throws a kick instead.

Afar, watching from the doorway is Nappa. He seems to be curious about something. If not, a bit impressed. "She's a fast learner. It seems she had found her Saiyan spirit. In fact… she may have more power than any of us is aware of."

 **-0000-**

Tarble walks after his brother. He watches him slap away leaves and branches that get in his way. A branch comes his way and slaps his face. He staggers back and growls. "Vegeta!"

"No one told your blind ass to follow me."

"No one told you to throw a hissy fit when Kakarot became stubborn!"

Vegeta turns around and looks at his brother's fogged eyes. "I made it clear when I said I had enough of things. What makes you think I had some sort of attitude?!"

"You're a spoiled brat!"

Vegeta stops. He turns around and frowns. "What?"

"You heard me. A. Spoiled. Brat!"

The older brother storms forward. "You know what?! I'm sick of you as well! You have been getting in my nerves by trying to stop me all the time-"

 _Click._

Vegeta looks at his feet. "What the hell?"

A net springs from the ground, swallowing him and his brother inside. They hang 20 feet from the ground.

Tarble seems confused. "Did we just got snagged by a-"

"Shut up." Vegeta cuts him off. "It's one of Kakarot's traps that are meant for the Humans. It just so happens that we got ourselves into one."

"Oh, bother. By we, you mean you, _excluding_ me. You were so rash for acting so angry towards a statement. You dropped your guard!"

"Spare me from your excuses! You're only saying that to keep yourself from being the blame! You were getting on my nerves!"

"Is that so?"

"I know so!"

"Don't get so uppity with your assumptions!"

"Foolish! Is that what you think?! Forget it! We can easily free ourselves from this mess! Still, I can't believe that we got caught in a low-life sorry excuse for a trap!" Vegeta pulls on the ropes which turns out to be steel cords. He can't seem to pull them free. "Impossible! Tearing free from this should be as easy as ripping paper!"

"I doubt that in this case. It seems this sort isn't Kakarot's doing." Tarble explains what he thinks. "Even if that is the reasoning behind this madness… I can't fathom on why we can't just go free."

Vegeta frowns. He seems to be unable to think of a reason. "How strange. It seems being inside this net has drained us from our own power. How is that even possible?"

"Must be some sort of negative energy cancelling out own own. Better yet, maybe some sort is repelling our own, so we can't exactly use our powers.

"Like some sort of magnetic force?"

"That's about it." Tarble feels around the net. "Judging from the texture and hardness… this must be made out of carbon."

"Isn't that a gas?"

"True, but it's also the hardest element in the periodic table."

"You know the periodic table for this planet?" Vegeta asks him, somewhat curious. "You have been studying this world since we got here."

The younger brother nods. "It didn't take long. They have over 100 elements. Some were created by the earthlings. Some elements are obviously in other words such as our homeworld." He closes her eyes and thinks. "We can make use of it. They are labeled in number, groups, and material."

"Numbers, you say? These earthlings put numbers on everything."

"True, but it's easier to find that way. Number 1 is Hydrogen. 2 is Helium. 3 is Lithium… you see?"

"Alright. Then what's four?"

"Beryllium. 5 is Boron. 6 is carbon. 7 is Nitrogen. 8 is oxygen." He nods. "I won't go through the whole thing."

"This doesn't faze me when it comes to interest. Not even the slightest. I know the elements, but I am not amused." The prince is definitely not interested. "I doubt that you could even lighten the dullness with a joke.'

"You... want to hear a joke? The timing isn't right." Tarble doesn't seem bothered by it. What he says next confirms it. "If it will ease you, then I suppose."

"Oh, spare me. I never said I actually wanted to hear one. Oxygen is the air we breathe. Carbon is partially what comes out since merging with oxygen atoms forms carbon dioxide. Chlorine is found in cleaning products, and Raditz uses aluminium for wrapping food! It's everyday items. There is nothing truly interesting other than that. Not unless you miraculously merge enough elements to make something explode."

"It's actually highly possible to cause many chemical reactions between the elements-"

"The only thing I can think of is salt and water which is hardly a reaction."

"Water is H2O."

"What?"

"One hydrogen atom and two oxygen atoms."

Vegeta looks at his brother funny. How Tarble knows so much sometimes amazes him, but he won't admit it. "Salt is sodium. Is it not?"

"It is. I could make a silly joke about it but Na."

"Nah?" Vegeta echoes. "Since when did your speech become so informal… wait a second. Did you really take the symbol and actually-"

Tarble nods.

"I don't even know how to respond to that. That's all you can go with?"

"Pick an element."

"Why should I-"

"Just do."

"Fine. It's… potassium."

"You want me to make a joke about potassium?"

"Good luck with that."

"K."

Vegeta looks at him funny. "Again with the…" He pauses and growls. "Shut the hell up and find a way to get us out of here."

"I'm working on that."

"…"

"…"

"..."

"..."

"... You're stalling."

"No, I'm not. What reason could I possibly have?"

"I know you. You're trying to save them!"

Tarble crosses his arms. "Regardless if I am stalling you or not, to kill them for a selfish reason is absurd. I don't see the logic of your thinking. It seems you're more of a dictator instead of running a monarchy."

"Don't you lecture me! Get us down!"

"I am afraid not."

"Tarble!"

"I do not hear your words."

Vegeta snarls and he prepares to choke Tarble, but he pauses and looks down. His angry look morphs into slight shock. "Our timing is terrible…"

Tarble can sense the change of mood. "Big brother? Is there something wrong?"

"Do not... make a sound…"

The younger brother is still confused about what is going on. The change in atmosphere gives him an idea. He can't ask him what the issue is at the moment. He can't see. He is completely ignorant towards what is going on…

… because walking below him are Androids 17 and 18.

 **-0000-**

"I can't believe he would do this." Karot is still trying to understand what he was told. Being a well educated child is one thing, but to learn what he just did has him so lost.

Why would his father allow this to happen?

If what Gine said is true, then the demon must have control of almost all of the body. He had seen it enough times to know now.

"Gohan."

He looks at the Saiyan who is his grandmother.

"You are a very strong kid. Did you know that? You have more hidden power within you than you can imagine. If you can tap into it… you'll be stronger than everyone."

"How did you know that?"

"I have been watching you as well. It seems the way your powers work had skipped a generation. Your father barely has that."

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Baby Trunks echoes.

Gine pats Karot's head. "Has anyone ever told you how your power is linked with your emotions?"

Karot stares at her before answering. "Y-yeah…"

"It truly is. You need to learn how to tap into it. Your power is like no other. That is why it is important for you to stay alive. Believe it or not... you're the one who will have to save everyone else. Including your father."

Karot doesn't know what to say to this. There is so much weight on his shoulders already. Now the pressure just made it worse.

"Wait!" ChiChi is completely bothered by what she was just told. "You can't just throw my son into this! He's just a boy! There is no way I will allow anyone to pull him into fighting anymore!"

"We talked about this, ChiChi. If this world is wiped out because of you pulling your son out of this, he would had nothing to study with regardless if we survive or not." Gine tries to convince her, knowing her efforts would most likely fail like the others who tried.

"... One more fight."

"Hm?" Gine looks at ChiChi.

The woman seems determined about her answer. "One more fight. After the Androids and Cell had been defeated, no longer will my little boy fight. He'll retire from this madness and return to being the normal kid he should be! Studying and learning!"

Gine sighs.

"Take it or leave it!"

"It's a deal." Gine shakes her hand. "Besides. I can't disagree. He was pulled into fighting, and he never enjoyed it. He had to learn how to fight to save his life. I completely understand."

ChiChi nods. "Right. I'll be honest here by saying that if I wasn't pregnant, I might had joined this fight too."

"I can see that. Thank you." Gine bows.

ChiChi nods. "No. I should thank you for understanding. I doubt that your sons got their stubborn behavior from you."

"You're absolutely right. They got that from their father."

Outside and standing in front of the boulder is Future Trunks. He seems to be in disbelief. "How come I was never told about this in my time? A demon was involved with the majority of what Goku has done for the past three years?"

He thinks.

"Not only that… Vegeta is trying to kill them just for being his family. He's after the baby- I mean, me! Baby me! This isn't good at all! Why do that when the Androids are-"

Something isn't right.

He suddenly moves away, jogging down a path and ducking under leaves that attempt to block him. After several minutes, he stops and hides behind a tree trunk.

Androids 17 and 18 are several feet away. Looking to the far left, he realized that things can only get worse.

Vegeta and Tarble are trapped in a net. He knows that net!

"Mother invented that. It's the only trap that can trap a Saiyan…" He is pondering. He should save them, but what if Vegeta tries to kill him afterwards? What should he do?

What _can_ he do?

Android 17 looks up and takes notice of the net. "Well, well. Look at what we had caught today?"

The Saiyans in the net tense up.

18 looks as well. "It looks like the Prince Charmings of the Saiyan race has themselves it a place that can't be escaped. What should we do?"

"How about we just kill them?" 17 suggests. "These two are one of the few burdens for us.

"True. I agree with you." 18 faces the palm of her hand towards them. "Let's take out the trash."

Vegeta growls. "I will send the both of you to the scrap yard with that arrogant attitude!"

17 raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Let's review, shall we. My sis and I are on the ground, free to do whatever we want. A pair of monkeys are inside of a net, strictly limited to doing nothing more than run their mouths. I think we win here."

Vegeta snarls. "Damn it…!"

Future Trunks' fingers wrap around the shaft of his sword. He is prepared to draw it out, but is he prepared to fight? To him, he feels that this is more like a suicide mission. He'll die regardless if he wins or loses.

The better question is… should he save Vegeta?

There is already an answer for that. Tarble is there too. The teen has no choice.

17 and 18 walk until they are below the net. They create a sphere of energy in their right hands, and they aim.

Tarble growls. "Don't think I will die so easily!"

"A blast at point blank range and your powers are unable to save you?" 18 questions what the younger prince is thinking. "I think the odds of you surviving are against your favor. Stop wasting your energy by talking."

Tarble clenches his fists.

Future Trunks can feel his tail tensing. He has to save them, but he'll get himself killed.

17 seems amused. "Well. It was nice knowing you two, but just as there are meetings, there are also partings. I'll see you again in um… never."

"HEY! 17!"

17 and 18 freeze, and the trapped Saiyans are surprised.

"What?!" 17 looks around for the voice.

"YOU SHOULD SPLIT!"

He looks up in time to see a sword coming down his way.

 _CHING!_

* * *

 **A/N:** **For the first time in forever,**

 **Okay. No. Not singing.**

 **But, finally finished! AT LONG LAST!**

 **I am sorry to say that updates will be very slow. This chapter is short because of Writer's Block. I have it really bad. I only managed to publish this for you guys.**

 **I'm sorry. Also, I had moved in with another family. I am no longer with my parents. Updates are completely unpredictable.**

 **Please bare with me.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Did Goku really form a contract, unknowingly?**

 **A: Yep.**

Reader: That's bullshit!

 **Yeeeep.**

 **PQ2: What is happening to Goku?**

 **A: I tried to make it a little obvious.**

 **PQ3: Does Vegeta and Tarble really have a "British" accent?**

 **A: I put that in quotations, because the proper term is "English accent". I'm no expert with how others speak since I myself have an American Southern accent. (I would say things like: "Look, y'all. I ain't got the time to mess around with you! Y'all be doing crap that's crazy to me!")**

 **How I don't type as I speak surprises me.**

 **If you actually listen to Funimation Dub Vegeta in Kai and Super, you would hear it so slightly. Especially when he says "Kakarot!"**

 **In Kai. When Vegeta gave Goku his motivational speech during the Frieza arc, when Kid Vegeta shows… holy crap that kid sounds soooo "British".**

 **I won't say he has the accent. It's more like it's mixed with something else. I dunno. In this book they do talk differently from the others. Their wording is not like the others.**

 **It's sorta like Kakarot who almost speaks like a country person in this book (and occasionally Dub.) There's a diversity of English wording among the Saiyans here… from slang to proper English. (In the Japanese version and the manga, he ACTUALLY talks like a country person.) It's why he uses "shortcut words" here and his wording is a bit different. Notice how his brothers DO NOT talk like he does.**

 **SERIOUSLY! WATCH THIS NOW! KID VEGETA SOUNDS SO COOL!** "You are the last of our kind, Kakarot!" That quote… you can HEAR the accent!

 **(Add to YouTube URL)**

/watch?v=aovcg4CgaBI

 **PQ4: Are you going to go with the canon with Cell and Gohan?**

 **A: That is something undecided. You can help me. My Writer's Block keeps stabbing me in the back.**

 **PQ5: Why can't Vegeta or Tarble break free from the net?**

 **A: The military had created a way to keep a Saiyan pinned when they are caught by using the materials they obtained and savaged from Cold's ship.**

Reader: That's bullshit!

 **Moving on.**

 **PQ6: ChiChi is still trying to keep her son from fighting?**

 **A: Like in the canon, she wouldn't let him fight until a deal was made. He fights for the last time and that is it. (Until the Buu saga.) Will I nerf Gohan like he was in the canon? Well. You'll see. As of now, ChiChi has her deal made so her son will go back to studying as she wishes if that carries out.**

Reader: That's bullshit!

 **Can somebody get him outta here?!**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **A:** Congrats in advance! Whatever the future has in store for you, I'm sure you're going to do great!

Aww... how cute! Wait, what? Youzi, does your evil have no bounds? Even in his dreams...

Vegeta, make up your mind already! You're either going to execute him or let him live. Kind of getting tired of you changing your mind.

No! Don't you dare take it out on his wife and son! Karot taking Baby Trunks along for the ride is a wise idea, but I feel bad for ChiChi having to deal with three half Saiyans to feed.

Poor Karot's expressing hatred towards his father. I can imagine that could be heartbreaking if Kakarot was in his right mindset instead of currently being possessed by a demon who is guiding his actions. We need a priest or someone who can handle this issue without dying at this point. I think that monkey's overstayed his welcome.

Seems Blue died a worse death than the first time. Kakarot is truly becoming savage.

Speaking of which, Gine saving Gohan, ChiChi, and Baby Trunks was rather impressive. Question is will she be able to protect her loved ones from the prince? It does beg the question of how Kakarot will react when, rather IF he meets her. Wonder what her first reaction will be when they meet. Oh gods, I hope he doesn't try to kill her! That would be really dark.

Well, despite the chapter being a bit shorter, you truly kept me entertained. Looking forward to the next one!

 **B:** Aww. Thank you! It was a long and rough school year, but I had made it! YES!

Youzi is hated by alot of my readers on Wattpad.

Vegeta had enough. His mind had been made up. The question is… will it carry out as he planned?

Vegeta is defiantly after the family… but at the moment he is struck in a bad situation… literally.

The demon makes things worse and worse. Wait until next chapter. Uh-oh.

Gohan hating his father was something I saw possible. He can't endure everything that is happening as his child mind tells him it's all because of his father when in reality, it isn't even his fault.

Blue's second death was truly terrible.

As for Gine? Who knows! I don't! I have Writer's Block! Haha haha! (Cries inside.)

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. This one is awfully short. I tried to make it longer but it just wasn't possible.

 **Q:** Please update.

 **A:** Here's your update. Sorry that you may have to wait for another month for a new chapter…

 **Q:** I think he should admit he lost his sanity but instead of (I forgot his name) the demon always having control of kakarot it should fade in and out like kakarot is there and wants help but he's to stubborn and wants to do it by his self that's and also to help you with your writer's block you could think and visualize what you want to happen in your book and then just write it down

 **A:** Huh. That could work. That helps me a little. Thanks! :)

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Future Trunks: (serious) Hey, it's me. Trunks! We have a serious problem, and no one seems to be able to stop it. I'm not talking about the Androids or Cell._

 _Raditz: (Annoyed) My youngest brother is really up to something. I don't think it is an advantage for us. Kakarot, what is that demon telling you to do?_

 _Gine: (serious) We have a limited amount of time until that demon completely changes him! There is still time! We have to look deeper into this!_

 _Future Trunks: (serious) We can't forget. Turles isn't far from anyone else. He may just be able to do more than he thinks. Even Kauli!_

 _Future Trunks: Next time on; "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 5! "Looking deeper into the investigation."_

 _This isn't good. What is Goku up to?_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 5!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 5: " _Looking deeper into the investigation."_ It turns out that Turles may not be too far from his chances of being in the same circle as everyone else. Kakarot brings up a topic that seems to prove that fact alone.

Meanwhile, Kauli has gathered enough information to puzzle everything together. She plays it dumb with her target at first just to get more of what she needs.

Also, it seems something odd is showing between a duo.

Chapter 6: _"Ghost"_ Just as it was said, The Saiyans have no other option but to work with those who are against them. The problem is, all four groups are enemies of each other… excluding a certain Namekian.

A truce was placed, but how long can they work in each other's presence? What is more worrying is how the one who may cause an uproar is Kakarot, the one who has a strong loathe towards Humanity and the Androids.

Chapter 7: " _Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest."_ A huge lead is given by a doctor who worked close with Chille during the development of the Androids, and Kakarot doesn't like it one bit. It's not that he doesn't like the lead. He hates the doctor, and it's no surprise to say he would want to see him dead.

In order to be granted access into a room when the doctor is willing to hand it over, he picks Raditz to complete a very simple task that makes him look like the biggest idiot in the universe… but it's not his fault.

Turles seems to have no experience with the opposite gender and their boundaries. It's no surprise since he was on his own since age 3. However, his mood changes in a way that has Kakarot curious on just what is on his middle brother's mind.

Chapter 8: " _A struggle between two worlds"_ When the investigation of Cell turns into a full-fledged fight, it seems the creature realizes just how dangerous the fighters are. He makes plans to counter against it, or to turn the tables.

Kakarot and ChiChi are looking more into what they may be dealing with, but two different perspectives may just be a bigger problem. ChiChi sees that her husband will need more saving than what was previously thought needed. To stay alive, she has to try to look deeper into why the Saiyan does what he does.

Chapter 9: " _Standby for battle! An alliance in hot water?"_ Everyone is prepared to fight Cell… who is a true threat like no other! But… the truce that was formed is shaken with Kakarot being the main issue! His strong hatred towards the Human race may just shatter what has been built up! How much longer can he truly stay in one place? Cooperation is one thing. Tolerance is another. It seems the Saiyan will have to work on both!


	5. Looking deeper into the investigation

**Chapter 5 Plot:**

Chapter 5: " _Looking deeper into the investigation."_ It turns out that Turles may not be too far from his chances of being in the same circle as everyone else. Kakarot brings up a topic that seems to prove that fact alone.

Meanwhile, Kauli has gathered enough information to puzzle everything together. She plays it dumb with her target at first just to get more of what she needs.

Also, it seems something odd is showing between a duo.

AN UNEXPECTED EVENT…

It occurs just when realization strikes! How will this affect everyone Kakarot knows may just be unpredictable! The warrior has gotten himself in a bad place!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: JUN 18, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 10,717**

* * *

 **This one is… uh… well. Read and see.**

 **But Youzi is a problem! Quick! Call The Ghostbusters!**

 **Call the Winchesters!**

 **Call the Okumura brothers!**

 **AAAAAH!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all! I only own some characters such as Youzi and Chille! Y'all hate them! I know!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Sam and Dean or Rin and Yukio? Who do you prefer?**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 5: Looking deeper into the investigation. -**

Swords are collected. Gear is slipped on. A helmet is put on. She begins to march.

Karot takes notice of what his mother is wearing and the fact that she is pushing the boulder from blocking the mouth of the cave they are hiding in to leave. "Mom! Wait! You can't go out there! It's dangerous!"

Gine is alarmed. With Baby Trunks held close to her, she calls ChiChi. "Stop! You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'm out to get my husband! Don't try and stop me! I've already made up my mind!" ChiChi calls for her nimbus, and the cloud parks in front of her. It takes off to the skies as soon as she jumps on.

Gine just stares, and Karot sighs.

"Once mom makes up her mind… there is no changing it." Karot sighs. "I'm worried about her."

Gine relaxed a little. "I… I'm sure she will be okay. The fire in her eyes… she'll make it. She's going to give my son one big scare. I know that much."

 **-0000-**

 _Future Trunks can feel his tail tensing. He has to save them, but he'll get himself killed._

 _17 seems amused. "Well. It was nice knowing you two, but just as there are meetings, there are also partings. I'll see you again in um… never."_

 _"HEY! 17!"_

 _17 and 18 freeze, and the trapped Saiyans are surprised._

 _"What?!" 17 looks around for the voice._

 _"YOU SHOULD SPLIT!"_

 _He looks up in time to see a sword coming down his way._

 _CHING!_

Pieces.

Countless pieces of silver metal fly and rain on the ground. It's like it happened in slow motion. The moment the blade was swung and struck the white sleeve…

… it shattered.

The teen can only stare at his now broken blade. "Wha…?"

"How genius." Tarble says rudely. "Didn't it dawn on you that maybe your material is too weak against these artificial Human beings? Your efforts to rescue us are futile."

The teen gawks at him. "Hey! Don't start pulling off a Vegeta on me!"

"Don't use my name is such a way, boy." Vegeta crosses his arms.

Future Trunks steps back as 17 frowns at him. "What just happened?!"

Tarble sighs. "Your attempt of rescue went all to plot."

Confusion strikes the teen. "... What?"

"It went out of control."

The teen seems to understand now. "You two speak differently than the others… in fact… Goku speaks different compared to his brothers…"

Tarble appears to be slightly annoyed. "Bother. This is no time to discuss that! Focus!"

"Right. You better focus." 18 could be agreeing.

Future Trunks jumps and immediately turns around to face the blonde teen. Her face is impossible to read since it lacks emotion. Do they even feel emotion as much as normal Humans do? It's a question the teen had wondered ever since he was… well, for as long as he can remember.

They don't even age. Do they? They had been… what? 17 for 16 years? The two are just hard to figure out… and now their cold blue eyes are burning into his very soul.

' _Why can't my weapon be indestructible like Uncle Goku's?"_ The purple-haired teen steps back again as he slides his broken sword back in place. He'll have to fight, armed with just his limbs and whatever else he can do.

18 rakes her fingers through her hair. She stops midway. "Is that all you got? It's a bit annoying when you try so hard and don't even get the slightest progress."

17 agrees as he looks at his sleeve. A cut was made, but the blade didn't damage his arm. "It seems that even future boy makes no progress. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree is you shake it hard enough."

Future Trunks clenches his fists. ' _I'm starting to regret coming here. I really wish Goku was here to assist me with this one…'_

"What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?" 17 asks. It's hard to tell if his is teasing since there's barely emotion in his face. "You don't have to answer that. Once I kill you and the pair caught, we'll find Goku and the others and this whole world… well… they will suffer too."

Future Trunks growls. "No! I won't let that happen! You… you monsters killed Master Gohan and Mr. Tarble! I won't forgive you for that!"

Tarble's face twists in confusion. "I'm still wait… he's mentioning my future counterpart."

"You died. How genius." Vegeta chuckles.

"Watch your tongue. At least my future self didn't die this year weeks ago like yours did!"

Vegeta growls, unable to counter that.

18 seems just as lost as Tarble was seconds ago. "What are you even talking about?"

"I think we hit him too hard before? I don't remember." 17 doesn't seem to care if what he said is true or not. "Whatever. Let's just see how long this one can live."

"Don't make a game out of me!" Future Trunks clenches his fists as the air around him begins to flow powerfully. "I will defeat you! For those who taught me! For the future!" He throws his head back and golden energy engulfs him as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"There he goes again with this. I hate how they just change their hair by dying it blonde. What does a simple change of hair color do?" 18 isn't fazed by the transformation in the slightest.

Future Trunks shouts as he jumps from the ground and towards her. He sends several punches, but each one is effortlessly dodges or blocked. She seems to be teasing him with a small smile.

He swings his body with a kick. His ankle is caught, and he fires a blast at her. It gets slapped away. With his ankle still held, he is pulled towards her and is rewarded with a powerful punch on his stomach. Saliva is coughed out and he falls on his back.

"This is getting us nowhere." Tarble seems focused on trying to find a way out of the net.

Future Trunks groans and pushes himself to sitting. "I'm trying my best!"

"Clearly not. They say Saiyan half breeds are filled with hidden potential. You should be able to tap into it someway."

The teen stands, and he growls lowly. He didn't think Tarble could be as rude as Vegeta, but he is right. He had been told he has hidden powers since he started training. Where or what it could be is still unanswered.

What is also unanswered is how the two princes are so calm and casual while he gets beat up?

The teen has no time to try to find the answer to that. He charges forward again and throws a punch that is dodged so easily. He throws another that is avoided just as simply. Getting frustrated, his attacks become more frequent. He is beginning to think that the only way he can land a hit is if he catches her off guard.

 _WHAM!_ A boot slams against his rib cage. The teen is forced to the ground as 17 lands nearby. The half-Saiyan had been so focused on 18 he had forgot about 17 being present.

Vegeta has his eyes closed and arms crossed. He seems to be trying to relax. "I don't understand how the brat can be so persistent knowing he doesn't stand the slightest chance."

"Perhaps it's something passed down the family. The brothers are the same way as their father." Tarble says calmly despite the sound of combat.

"Tch. We are getting nowhere. Tarble, do you have progress yourself?"

"Not exactly." Tarble grabs the material of the net. "I think I know a way we can free ourselves… but it's not by cutting the rope.

"What?"

Future Trunks loses the ability to breathe after being punched on the chest. He is kicked from behind by 17 and his head is kicked by 18.

"We'll have to attack the weak spot." Tarble clarifies.

Vegeta frowns. "You can't even fight well, so how is this going to help? You hardly can keep up with any of us."

"Very true, but I am the ace of technology. I doubt you have anything related to that as a skill set?" Tarble folds his arms, waiting for Vegeta to answer.

"Tch. Whatever. Just find us a way out of this rubbish so that I can deal with those two metal brats!"

Tarble sighs. "Patience, Vegeta."

"I'll give you a bunch of fives."

"Violent won't assist me, Vegeta."

"Maybe I don't wish to assist you!"

Future Trunks sends a blast right at 17's chest. The Android is pushed back and crashing to the ground. The half-Saiyan is back on his feet. He dodges a swing from 18 and kicks her feet to make her stagger before firing a blast at her. "Anything yet?!"

"Please. Be patient!" Tarble answers.

"I'm trying not to die!"

17 stands and dusts himself off. He frowns at his hole-covered scarf slips free from around his neck and falls. "I actually liked that scarf. You just _had_ to ruin it."

Future Trunks gawks at this. "We are _fighting_! Who worries about their clothes in the middle of a fight?"

"No. _We're_ fighting." 17 corrects him. " _You_ are flailing around like a drunken man."

Future Trunks growls. He rushes forward and throws a punch. 17 effortlessly dodges, and he knees his stomach before locking his fingers together to throw his fists down on the attacker's back to send him to the ground.

"Are you even trying?" 17 seems bored. He aims the palm of his hand at Future Trunks. "Because I am going to put an end to this."

The teen pushes himself to his knees, shaking, but a boot slams on his back, forcing him to fall back down. A thought just crossed his mind. "Wait a second… where is the third one?"

18 pushes her foot down harder. "Oh. You mean 16? We asked if he wanted to come along and fight but he didn't seem interested. Strange guy if you ask me."

"Yeah. He would rather do his birdwatching so we let him he." 17 shrugs. He doesn't seem to care. "It doesn't matter. You would die here regardless so… nice talk." A sphere of energy forms in his hand.

Future Trunks shuts his eyes. His tail coils around 17's ankle, and he pulls him down. The teen stands and jumps back while firing a series of blasts. A cloud of dirt grows. He stays afloat, looking for a sign.

18 suddenly flashes behind him. Before he could react, a blast slams on his back and he crashes into the ground.

He coughs and groans. Just when he thought he stood at least a small chance…

17 walks from the dirt cloud and rolls his sleeves back. "Your tail is something else, is it? It's very annoying." He reaches down and grabs it. "It reminds me of that trick you pulled by transforming into that gorilla thing."

"It wasn't a gorilla. Apes don't have tails." 18 corrects him.

"Yeah. Whatever."

He has his tail. Trunks' tail is grabbed again. He hates it when people touch it, because he knows it will only hurt him. He would be unable to move.

17 aims his free hand at his head along with 18. "Now. You stay put. I doubt this would hurt."

Tarble climbs up the net. He sticks his tail through the gaps and reaches for the top.

Yellow light illuminates the teen. He can't move. "Damn…"

A blast slams on both Androids, knocking them both off their feet.

Future Trunks slowly stands now that his energy had returned to his body. "What…?"

"Pardon the intrusion… but I'm sure you don't mind." Tarble lowers his hand along with Vegeta. "It took longer than expected but finding a way out wasn't so difficult."

The teen just stares. The look on his face shows just how angry he is. "I was getting beaten up and that's all you can say?!"

"Don't get so rude." Tarble is annoyed by the attitude he is getting. "We have better chances now that the three of us are against them."

"Yes, but you stand out for being unable to transform into a Super Saiyan." Vegeta reminds his little brother. He ignores the angry look and transforms into a Super Saiyan. "I don't see what help I would get from the two of you, so I would rather fight these twins myself."

"And get yourself killed?!" Future Trunks can't believe what he just heard.

"Quiet, boy!" Vegeta snaps at him.

18 stands and fixes her hair. "This is getting really annoying now. Well. At least we could get something out of this fight instead of us kicking future boy around."

17 agrees. "I wonder how long they can last? I bet the blind one is the first to die."

Tarble growls. "You dare mock me…!"

Vegeta slips into a fighting stance. "Killing him is worth nothing. You should be more worried about me."

"Oh. Right. Didn't we like… squeeze your tail which brought you down to your knees? Yeah. I remember that too." 18 crosses her arms. "Try all you like. Prince Vegeta… ruler of no one."

"What did you say..?!" Vegeta snarls.

Tarble seems calm despite the situation. "They are trying to make you lose your composure."

Vegeta immediately calms down. "Right. Trying to get into my head so that I can lower my guard… how typical of a teen."

"Excuse me?!" Future Trunks frowns at this.

"Let's just go ahead and see what we can do." Tarble narrows his eyes.

"How are you going to fight them if you can't sense their energy or see them?" Vegeta challenges his brother.

Tarble doesn't seem uneasy about this. "I have my ways. Your concern is not needed."

"Whoever said I was worried about your well-being?" Vegeta huffs.

Future Trunks sighs. "This is going to be a long day…"

 **-0000-**

Kauli sits on a chair, chugging down a bottle of much-needed cold water. She had managed to understand her fighting style much better than before. However, it doesn't mean she can relax. At least not yet. With the Androids on the loose and Kakarot endangering his family… what is relaxing?

Her laptop is open. She looks through many files as Nappa looks through the controls. The general has to stay in the ship since everyone else is out and about.

After some time, she comes across a file she had been looking for. Her eyes widen at what she reads. "Shit… don't tell me this is actually true. Can it really do that?"

She'll have to get out of her comfort zone and figure it out herself.

She stands and walks out the ship. If no one is bothering to think of a solution, she'll do it herself. Cell is one thing. Finding Kakarot is probably the most difficult part of things.

That Saiyan is the most stubborn of all.

"If I have to walk in there and drag him back by his tail, then I'll do it alright. Ain't nobody got the time to deal with his stubborn attitude." Kauli pushes aside leaves that are in her way. "Someone's gonna whoop his ass."

Standing on top of the ship is Turles. He watches her leave with crossed arms. "She's hard to figure out. Where is she heading?"

Pause.

He looks ahead at the feel of Raditz's energy… no… Kakarot's… Vegeta's…? His own?!

"Wait… don't tell me…"

After several minutes of walking, she stops by instinct. She feels a pressure closing in on her. "Alright. I know you are there. Besides Goku… I have been looking for you too. Whatever you are…"

A scratchy and venomous voice laughs lightly. "How amusing. You're the second Saiyan I have ran into…"

"Wait. Who's the first?" Kauli looks around.

"Hah…" A creature walks from the shadows. It reveals itself, staring down the female with a creepy smile.

Okay. Very creepy.

"Okay… who the hell are you?" Kauli refuses to lower her guard. This walking 6 foot insect (is it really?) is standing feet away. It's like walking into a freak show. What _is_ that thing? A cockroach? A mantis? A termite? A comanite?

Okay. The last guess is not even a real thing.

The creature somehow forms a smirk with its strange beak. This is against more logic. Since when does an insect has a beak?

His slit eyes seem to narrow even more as he hums in interest, studying the female who stares him down. "You… you're a friend of Goku's. Kauli…"

Kauli doesn't like this. "You know my name. Okay, now this is getting creepy. What do you want? Nothing? Then get out my face. You look like a bug that was struck on a windshield."

The creature chuckles at her hostile attitude. "My name… is Cell."

The woman feels her stomach drop. "You're Cell? Oh, hell no..."

"Oh, hell _yes_." The creature's tail sways near her. "How about it? You're the first Saiyan to be absorbed."

She steps back. Something tells her what she is dealing with is beyond what she can handle. She didn't exactly mean to run into the organism. She's trying to understand it… and investigate what has been going on with Kakarot for the past few days.

So much information has to kept to herself mostly. If Vegeta or anyone else learns she is trying to save him… she'll be wanted dead by the selfish prince. As of now, even that isn't a concern. She's dealing with an insect that she deeply wishes she had a giant flyswatter for.

Then again… it would be a big mess to clean.

"Not saying anything? Fine. I'll just have you as mine." Cell says.

"What did you just say?!" Kauli doesn't know how to take that. She's disgusted now.

A tail comes her way. She punches it aside and jumps back as it comes after her again. She can't let herself be caught in whatever that is. She continues to jump back and fly backwards as the tail continues to come his way.

"Come on. Don't you want to be a part of me?" Cell continues to try to catch her.

"What do you think this is?!" Kauli jumps back and lands. She ducks to avoid the needle tail, and she performs a front flip. She lands behind him and kicks his back, sending him flying and crashing to the ground.

"Ouch." Cell stands. "Well… you're faster than I thought… but not as fast as Goku. Stay still and make things easier for me. Since I can't find the Androids… you'll make a good substitute. It may not do much, but absorbing you is better than absorbing nothing."

The female Saiyan studies the overgrown insect carefully. The tail steadily moves her way. It shoots towards her, and she palm strikes near the tip to push it back. She thrusts her other hand at the foe. A burst of air shoves him back.

Cell staggers and manages to stay on his feet. "Your skills have sharpened a bit. You had been training for some time."

"How would you know that?" Kauli is confused on how the creature even knows about this. It's strange. It's like he's been stalking everyone.

"I guess you could say that I am your brother."

Kauli guards herself again as the tail the creature has sways side to side. "Brother? Now, tell me how in the hell would I be related to some cockroach reject?"

The creature chuckles. "Because you are a part of me. And now… I'll make you whole!" He rockets forward and headbutts her head. As she falls, he slams his feet on her chest to shove her to the ground. He pins her down and his tail moves close to her head. "Ah~ Now… don't move."

Kauli's teeth are clenched. As the tail comes close, she attempts to bite it, but all she chomps on are her own teeth as the tail swiftly moves out the way.

"How unlady-like." He moves his tail towards her chest. "Let's see you try to bite me now."

Kauli kicks her legs. " _Go to hell!"_ Her words are screamed out in English.

"Gladly." Cell snickers at her shocked expression. "Didn't think I would know? Heh… as I said before… you are a part of me." He dives his tail down.

A kick is sent on the side of his face, sending him flying to the right. He is kicked on the back and he falls flat on his face. He pushes himself up and turns his body around hard and quick to knock the attacker using his tail.

Turles jumps up to avoid the tail swing, and he turns with a kick to attack the foe's face.

Wait… Turles?!

"ARGH!" Cell staggers back. He fails to block another kick as the foot pushes his arm out the way for the other boot to slam on the right side of his face.

Turles lands in front of him and throws a punch on Cell's chest again and again before sending a left hook and an uppercut. He knocks him down with a hard kick on the chest.

Kauli slowly stands. "Thank you. Another second and I would had been-"

"I didn't come here to save you." Turles turns to look at her. "I came because I have the opportunity to get rid of a pest that will be a heavier burden for us if no person gets rid of it now."

The woman doesn't exactly know how to answer to this. "Well. Whatever. I don't care. Just help me get rid of this stupid thing."

Pause.

Kauli looks at him funny. "Wait… how are you not freaking out?"

"What?" Turles looks at her the same way.

"Aren't you afraid of bugs?"

Turles grumbles and looks back at the bug who is back on his feet. "That is… something I do not want to discuss. I'm managing my composure. I'll just say that. Every nerve in my body is screaming at me to run from this freak…!"

"Then, why didn't you?"

"I'm not going to chicken out like Raditz would over a spider! My legs are already shaking! Shut up!" Turles snaps at her. He seems slightly afraid. Out of all the brothers… he seems to be able to keep his composure the best compared to his brothers. Kakarot would had screamed and fled. Raditz would face up to his fear after panicking.

For Turles to actually be present is shocking. Kauli is impressed that he didn't even piss his pants by now.

Cell studies the new arrival. "Another Saiyan?"

"So, you're Cell. Euuuh." Turles seems disgusted. Truly disgusted "You looks worse than you did on the files. What the hell happened to you? Did a cockroach wander into radioactive waste?"

Perhaps being rude is his only way to stay calm.

Cell hums. "Hah… you're the brother of Goku. You must be Turles."

Turles looks at him with an annoyed look. "I swear that my privacy had been violated." He clenches his fist and is focused. "He knows everything about me like the other androids. What a pain. It's even worse that it has to be a stupid insect…"

Kauli grabs the chain that is around her shoulder. "This time I am on guard. He won't get me so easily."

Cell looks at them both. "This might actually prove to be trouble… but neither one of them can go Super Saiyan…"

Turles chuckles. "Don't be so sure. I may be very close. Who knows? I just know that power will soon be mine."

The creature frowns. "Unfortunately for you… that chance will never come!" He springs forward and swings his tail. The swing is dodged as both Saiyans jump in the air.

Kauli dives towards Cell, only to be punched aside. Turles knees Cell's stomach and thrusts his hands forward to seen a pair of blasts that blows the enemy back.

"If you are going to fight, then pay attention!" Turles instructs her. The fact that she is somewhat careless bothers him. "In fact, just stay out of my way!"

Cell stands and he receives a hard right hook. A left punch on the side of his chest comes afterwards, and the punches batter all over his chest in a frenzy. A palm strike makes him stumble before a roundhouse kick makes him drop to one knee. His breathing is shaky since his body took in so many blows. He looks at the Saiyan responsible and the slits of his eyes narrow.

Turles huffs. He rushes forward again. "You're making me crushing the anxiety much easier!"

Cell kicks himself back and he avoids two swings, but the third one strikes his chest followed by several more.

Turles jumps and he batters the insect with several front kicks before spinning and kicking the bug legs to make the creature fall again. He lands and stares him down.

Kauli blinks. "Daaaaamn."

Cell pushes himself to his knees. "Don't get so confident you can beat me. I'll crush you."

"Big talk coming from you. Don't you know how to fight back?" Turles places himself in a defensive stance. "Or… are you going to allow me to treat me like a punching bag?"

"You're stronger than she is." Cell slowly stands. "You are more worth absorbing than the girl… but I would rather find 17 and 18… Gero's creations! The computer sent data on how they will make me become perfect! An ultimate being that cannot be stopped!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Turles can't exactly figure out what the creature is trying to explain.

Kauli gets into the defensive. She won't standby for another moment.

Cell frowns. "I'll just make you a shortcut!" He jumps forward with a punch that is blocked. He sends a frenzy and his attacks are blocked by both Saiyans. "I'll just have one of you! Humans won't do since they are hidden from my radar!"

Kauli pushes away the tail and she is punched in the face harshly. She falls back and spins with her legs out, striking Cell away from her before kicking herself to her feet.

Turles flies after Cell. He fires a blast but it is deflected. He spins to avoid a retaliating blast. He lands feet away from Kauli. "Aren't you going to fire something at him?!"

"I only know how to manipulate my energy enough to fly! I don't know any of that fancy shit!" The woman replies back.

Turles growls. "You are completely useless! Kakarot's son can mop the floor with you!"

The woman doesn't say a word, but the anger in her face makes it clear that she won't let the insult slow her down. She removes the chains from her shoulder, and she swings it around until the nunchucks propel. She lunges from the ground and kicks Cell down by the head. She slams her knees on his arms to keep him pinned, and she snags the creature around the neck using the weapon. She begins to strangle him by pulling the weapon back to tighten the grip it already has. "How about this?! Huh?!"

Turles actually steps back. "Damn. I just remembered when she did that to me. She _could_ pose a threat… that hurts…"

Cell can't speak, but his tail is still free. It swings and heads her way, but the chain is pulled and twisted.

The neck snaps and the head is pulled from the body.

Kauli is immediately disgusted as she retreats back. "Oh! Dear god, that's gross!"

Turles covers his mouth. His body jerks like he is going to vomit. "You're insane… but I'm sure you killed it. That's overkill…"

"I heard how cockroaches don't have a brain, so they can live without a head for awhile." Kauli swings the chain to clean it from its blood. "I don't know if that applies to this one… Is it even one…?'

"Whatever it may be… it's definitely done."

The tail twitches.

Kauli is disgusted. "The nerves are still going… ewww…"

The rest of the limbs twitch until the whole body spazzes. Suddenly, the shoulders that are left of where the head of the creature was begin to jerk. A blob of green clumps and grows out until it morphs into a...

... brand new head?!

Turles jumps back. "What the?!"

"Holy shit!" Kauli steps back.

Cell slowly rises from the ground. He fires a blast at his old head, destroying it. "For a second I thought you had me. Then I remembered; I can regenerate like a certain Namekian."

Turles steps back. "He can regenerate? Damn it all! We can do anything and he'll be fine! It's like those stupid soldiers!"

"You can cut my limbs off or behead me all day. You'll get no progress." Cell begins to walk forward. "However, you Saiyans are helpless towards that scenario. The only thing you fools can regenerate are your tails. Excluding your livers, of course."

"Wait… livers can regenerate?" Kauli actually has to think about that one.

Turles shuts his eyes. "Damn it! I can't endure this for another second! He's creeping me out!" He rockets from the ground and flies off. "You're on your own!"

Kauli just gawks at this. Anger replaces that look. "You little BITCH!"

Cell chuckles, and that grabs her attention. "So. I guess it's just you and me now."

Kauli is completely lost on what to do. She stares for another second. "Forget this shit, I'm out!" She rockets after Turles. "Bye!"

Cell doesn't bother to chase after them. "So it seems they have their limits. This may be more interesting than I thought… but who I am really hoping to see is Son Goku. Where is that Saiyan…?"

 **-0000-**

"That power just now… it must be _him_."

Kakarot sits lazily on his throne. Demons walk around here and there. A bowl of fruit sits on a stand next to his throne. He grabs an apple and takes a bite out of it. He had been doing a lot of thinking for a while. He would prefer to be hanging upside down to think since ideas and other things flow so much easily when he is like that.

He had felt Turles' and Kauli's energy clashing against another's. If they are fighting so hard, and he can sense the enemy, it has to be Cell. The Androids have no ki emanating from their bodies, so his guess has to be correct.

"Turles has definitely gotten stronger. I can say that he is a Super Saiyan. He really is. He just needs to find a way to summon that power…"

He yawns. It's getting _really_ boring.

"Kakarot, your majesty. Someone is coming this way. We have not got a clear view on who." Mint had arrived, and she explains news.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle this. I'm sure it's no threat… whatever it is." Kakarot waves her off.

She bows. "Yes, my lord. As you wish." She retreats back to her duties.

Kakarot can care less about whoever walks through here. To get rid of the issue is nothing. Killing them is the fun part. He's bored enough. He doesn't even remember what happened when he fell asleep on the throne, but he's been wanting something exciting for a while.

He can handle whatever Human walks by.

"Gookuuu!"

Kakarot sits up immediately. "That sounds like ChiChi!"

All except _her_.

He stands and he can already hear the high-pitched motor sound of a Flying Nimbus. It flies between the waterfall and the mouth of the cave. The woman enters and jumps off the cream cloud. She walks towards the Saiyan as it retreats back to the heavens it came from.

The Saiyan doesn't know what exactly is happening. "Um… ChiChi?"

The woman continues to march forward. The look on her face.

Wait… is she angry?!

Kakarot steps back until he trips and falls back, now slouched against his throne. "ChiChi…? What… what is it?!"

"I had to fly all the way over here and risk being killed by soldiers or Vegeta just to confront you about something stupid you had done!" The woman stops, standing in front of him. She clenches a fist. "You… you idiot!"

Kakarot's eyes go big in fear as he panics with clenched teeth. "Wait! ChiChi, wai- aaaah!" He shouts as hands shove hard on his chest. He falls back along with the throne. It slams on the ground with a loud thud. The throne is ridiculously heavy.

If there's one thing he had to pick about her strength, it defiantly is the same with how crazy strong she is when it comes to shoving. She sent him flying into a tree yards away when they were children.

He rolls off the throne and is on his hands and knees at the moment. He looks at her. "What was that for?! What did I do?!"

"You don't know…? You don't even have the slightest clue…?!" Tears begin to stream from her face. "You're tearing our family apart!"

Kakarot blinks. "What…?"

"Our son… he's afraid of you! He _hates_ you, Goku!"

Now he is surprised. "What?!"

"How could you be so careless and not even regret what you did?! Do you even know how much danger you placed us in?! Vegeta is out to kill us!"

The Saiyan is further surprised. "WHAT?!"

This is all too much for his mind to take in at once. He's slow at processing things. Once he has it, he has to know what the reasons are.

"Kill you?! Why?!"

"Because you are my husband! Because you crossed Vegeta so much, he wants me dead along with our son and nephew! The first thing I said when I came here was how I was trying not to die from that prince! You didn't hear that did you?! Do you even listen to _anyone_ anymore?!"

Kakarot turns around and he sees the demons starring. They immediately run away the second they realized the Saiyan sees them.

"Son Goku! I am _talking_ to you!"

Kakarot looks back at her quickly. He grows more worried as she seems more stressed.

"I feel like I'm talking to a child when I speak to you sometimes…! You are so oblivious to what you did, aren't you?"

Kakarot just looks at her. "Oblivious? What are you talking about?"

ChiChi just stares. Her lip quivers before she shuts her eyes as heavy tears fall free. Her mouth drops open as she cries.

Kakarot watches as she falls to her knees, sobbing and covering her face. He seems lost on what to do. Worry and confusion fills his face.

"Why would you do this to yourself?!" The woman sobs. "You've done many stupid things in life… but for you do be this low…!"

The Saiyan begins to feel guilty. It's not because of what he exactly may had done. It's the fact that he made her cry. He hates to see her cry, and when the reason is himself… he feels like the most terrible person in the world. (Which may actually be true at this point.) "ChiChi… please. Don't cry. Everything will be okay. I promise…"

ChiChi glares at him with red and puffy eyes. "How could you just say that?!"

Kakarot jumps back with a scared look.

"You said everything will be alright, but look at what you had done to yourself… our family! Our son hates you, and you… you don't even know what you are doing is wrong!" ChiChi stands, marching towards him. "Why?! Why would you exchange your soul to torture this planet?! What kind of selfish person are you?!"

Kakarot just stares. "Wha… what are you talking about? My soul?"

Her angry look is replaced with disbelief. "You… you really have no idea…"

Kakarot seems to understand. "My grandpa always… warned me how I should never ever mess around with demonic spirits. He said they simply would be after my…" His voice trails off. He looks at his neck and grabs the bone necklace that hangs from it. Seconds are filled with silence as his eyes slowly widen.

ChiChi understands him best, so for her to cry over a mistake he made isn't very common. He has to think. Normally, she would give him a long and angry lecture. What did he do that hurt her so much?

His grandfather gave him warnings about many things. Never go to the forbidden forest. (His ship landed there.) Never look at the full moon. Never let your tail be your downfall. Never trust a demon…

His mind sparks as he recalls something.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Yī, èr, sān._

 _One, two, three._

…

 _Again._

 _Yī, èr, sān._

 _One, two, three._

He had took the time and when food came in. He would take the strings that hold the occasional meat they offer in a bag and keep it. Whenever he wakes, he would take the bone of the remains from Youzi and slip it on the small rope until almost the rope is filled with rib bones. Four sharp fangs hang near the ends and the middle of the rope. It is worn around the warrior's neck, hanging just a few inches from the neck, appearing almost like a collar. It is a reminder of what happened that day.

What he failed to realize is what he did the second he had slipped it on.

The second he did…

 _The Saiyan sits criss-crossed in the cage. He had just slipped the last bone on, and he thought he had seen something. The second it tapped against another… did it glow slightly?_

 _He sets it down, on the floor, and he lies down. His tail curls close to his body. To be alone like this in a tight space… he didn't think it would had such an effect on him. He misses the animal already. He wants out._

 _He really wants out._

 _He growls lowly, and he rolls to his back, staring at the ceiling of the cage. His throat is still burning. He wants to scream. He wants to bite on the bars as hard as he can, but the last time he did that, he got whipped nonstop for six hours straight. Just thinking about it fills him with more hatred. After what happened to Youzi, he felt nothing else but that._

 _Hatred. Pure… blazing hatred. He wants nothing more than to see them all dead._

 _Every last soldier._

 _Every last vile Human._

" _They will regret this. I'll make them suffer… they'll be begging for death once I am done…" His words are filled with vicious hatred, spat out and heavy._

 _So much anger._

" _They'll be the ones begging for mercy and bowing down. Not me. I'll make them all bow."_

 _It's not like him to say such harsh things, but it was all he was thinking about recently. He can't get it out of his head._

 _He sits up suddenly. Did the room just got colder?_

 _He can see his own breathe. Cold foggy air escapes his mouth every second. The temperatures must had dropped to the 50's or even lower. It doesn't bother him, but a Human would be shivering at this point. He doubts the military would turn down temperatures so low. If they could it would be strange. Still. It's possible._

 _His eyes shift and they land on the necklace he had finished. It seems so important suddenly. He picks it up and studies it for a second._

 _His instincts scream at him to throw it out._

" _Get it away!" The instincts try to tell him, but the voice is too tiny to be picked up or comprehended by the Saiyan._

 _He slips it around his neck, and as soon as it settles, it glows a bright purple. He gasps, unaware that his irises are glowing red as if he had seen the full moon. Purple energy leaks from the bones and sucks through his head. As soon as it stops, his eyes close and he falls, lying unconscious._

 _Everything is fading and spinning…_

" _Your majesty…" A voice whispers in the dark. It sounds so dark and untrustworthy… but it is pulling him closer to it._

 _Floating._

 _He's floating in a purple void. It's cold. He's stiff… unable to move. What happened?_

 _He looks at himself, and he finds that he is completely transparent… like a ghost. What surprises him is how an even more transparent figure outlines his body. It's himself as an Oozaru. It's so strange._

 _A rift opens ahead in the void, tuning into a closed door. Instinctively, he floats forward. He reaches the door to push open, but reality sinks in._

 _What the hell is he doing?_

 _He looks around him. Nothing but purple fog. There is nothing but this door. Reluctantly, he floats through, and his feet touches solid ground. His bare feet pats on the smooth surface as he walks down a long and dark hallway. At the very end is something that looks like a desk? Who's sitting on it?_

 _It's empty._

 _He takes another step, and the ground behind him falls apart. He's trapped in some island if he can describe it. He could fly, right?_

 _No. The military made that impossible. He can't even fire the weakest energy attack._

" _Your hatred towards those vile Humans is justified, my lord. That… I can help you. A reason like that… I shall."_

 _Kakarot looks around, but pinning the location of the voice is impossible. It's all over the place._

" _Don't be alarmed. I am here to help you. Tell me… what do you desire to see right now? Your wish…. How do you feel about them… those Humans… or any Earthling who toys with you?"_

 _Kakarot's eyes narrow. "Toy? Like I would let them keep that up." His angry words seem to please whoever the speaker is. He shuts his mouth quickly. Something isn't right. Who is he taking to?_

" _Embrace your hatred. I can understand it now. You want nothing more than to see then suffer and grovel at your feet. Make them pay for all they took from you."_

 _He doesn't know why, but the idea seems to promising. "Have them… pay for all they did? I could do that myself." He doesn't want any help. It goes against his pride. He would rather gain power or accomplish on his own._

 _Besides. If he actually wanted a wish, he would ask Shenron._

" _I am well aware, because I spoke of what you wished for. I am not here to assist you. I am here to make it a promise."_

" _A promise?" Kakarot echoes._

" _One that shall never break. One that will come true as your heart desires. One that will make everything go as you please."_

 _It definitely sounds promising… but his instincts say otherwise. He always trust in them, so he should turn down whatever this is._

" _They took everything from you. Including your wife."_

 _Anger returns and blocks his subconscious thoughts. The military is responsible for everything._

" _The promise will become a reality. No one will dare to cross you ever again. Make them all bow down… the world is yours."_

 _Ruling the world isn't his thing either. It doesn't interest him. But why? Why does this "promise" sound like something he desires so much? The hatred in his heart is fueling the urges._

 _He…_

 _He wants nothing more than to see them all suffer. He wants to be on top of them… not the other way around!_

 _Not the other way around!_

" _In exchange for a promise… leave me what is yours… for mine. Draw your blood. Allow it to flow, and everything will run just as smoothly."_

 _Blood? What does he want to do with that?_

" _A little bit will do." It says like it read his mind. "Give me what is yours and the promise is all for you to keep."_

 _Kakarot stares at the desk. He walks to it for a closer look, and he takes notice of a chain sitting there. A chain? Does this signify the situation that he is currently in with the military?_

 _He bites into his wrist, drawing blood. Looking at it slowly dripping, his body seems to move on its own as he squeezes his hand shut and tight, forcing the crimson life liquid to drip like a squeezed orange. He watches it coat the chain, and it glows._

 _He hears laughter._

" _Now what you desire is all yours…" The voice says._

 _A pair of giant red eyes open from the darkness ahead. They stare dead at the Saiyan, trapping him in the glow._

" _But what you had is all lost!"_

 _A dark hole opens below him. Alarmed, he shouts and yells as he falls on, helpless and unable to fly out._

" _No need to worry. Our spirits may be merged… but your soul is now safe with me."_

 _Darkness._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

His fingers grip hard against the bones. He shakes slightly. "I… I had no idea until just now…" He doesn't know what to say, but he knows the feeling of being completely stupid. He ignored the warnings his grandfather had gave him.

He doesn't even know what to do. All this time… at least the majority of it… he thought that Yozui was helping him… but it was all a lie? Some sort of scam?

Did he really…?

The Saiyan grabs the necklace, and he begins to slip it free from being around his neck, but a powerful force knocks him from his feet. He crashes on his back, coughing.

"Goku!" ChiChi gasps. She crawls towards him immediately and shakes him lightly as he groans. "What happened?! Are you alright."

Kakarot opens his eyes. "I couldn't take it off…"

ChiChi just stares. "What…?"

"Something is keeping me from doing so."

He slowly sits up, rubbing his head. As he does, purple fog seeps from the necklace around his neck and gathers to a giant clump that towers over him. He stops rubbing and stares at this in disbelief as red eyes open within it.

' _To remove the necklace that bonds the promise is against the contract, my lord!'_ Youzi's telepathic voice invades Kakarot's head. He doesn't sound angry or enraged. It's more like he is annoyed with the fact that the Saiyan tried to break then apart.

Kakarot can't even do as much as give the spirit and angry look. He would normally have the confidence to snarl or bare his teeth if he dared, but his body won't do as he says… like something had froze him from moving.

ChiChi had sensed this. She looks at him, worried. "Goku. Are you alright? You're… you're shaking like a leaf."

Like a leaf? It can't be.

Is he… scared?

The eyes narrow. _'I hate to be rude to you, but the moment you gave me what supports your life… it was signed to belong to me. You can't destroy what you bonded! You gave me what is yours in exchange for a promise that I had made true! I had made you king! I made the Humans bow down at your feet just as I promised, and no one shall stand in your way!'_

Kakarot just stares. He is unable to speak. Why is he trembling so bad? He is never afraid of anything. He's afraid of nothing but needles. Sure… the military had him uneasy when he sees a whip… but this…

… this is the feeling of nothing but horror. He's traumatized. He's familiar with this when PTSD kicks in… but this is ten times worse.

 _'You can't escape!'_ Yozui's telepathic voice shouts. The fog morphs into a giant figure of Kakarot. The red eyes glow brighter. _'You belong to me!'_

Kakarot watches the figure morphs back to the monkey demon. It swings his arm and knocks him down.

ChiChi catches on at last. She stands. "Stop it! Leave my husband alone! Leave him alone, Youzi!"

The demon snarls. _'Aware of my existence? How annoying!"_ It swats ChiChi from the ground using his wing, and the woman is sent flying and crashing against the wall.

Kakarot rolls to his stomach, and horror fills his eyes. She isn't moving. Not even a bit. He tries to call her name but no words escapes his mouth. What is wrong with him? Is he really that scared? Scared to the point that he lost the ability to speak?

Why isn't he angry? He should be. He would normally be enraged when someone is this daring! His wife is _pregnant_ with their unborn child!

 _'It seems that the room wasn't enough for you.'_ The fog sucks towards the necklace…

… wait. It's heading right for him.

He finally finds his voice, but only to scream the first name that comes to mind.

"RADIIIITZ- ARRRGH!"

The fog had attacked him. He crashes on and rolls across the ground for several seconds before lying still.

ChiChi groans, and she opens her eyes. Pain is definitely on her. She pushes herself to her knees and takes notice of her husband lying down. "Goku!"

All she sees is the bones around the warrior's neck glowing.

She calls for him again in hopes that he would respond.

Kakarot's tail twitches. His fingers do the same. His eyes are still closed, but he can feel his pain. Warmth touches him and shakes him. A voice is distorted.

ChiChi is shaking him and calling him… but he can't comprehend.

' _Is this what… it feels like to be dying?'_ Kakarot's thoughts run through his head. He can hear his wife's distorted voice screaming at him. He can feel her warm touch shaking him, and warm salty tears landing on his chest. ' _Dying is… no fun at all…'_

 _Ba-thump._

 _Ba-thump._

 _Ba-thump._

 _Ba-thump._

His heart is steady with a normal and rhythmic beat. His fingers twitch again. He tries to grasp on what is going on.

 _Ba-thump._

 _Ba-thump._

 _Ba-thump._

 _Ba-thump._

He feels dizzy and weak. Unable to move. His body is blitzing all over. His breathing shutters more with each inhale. It's getting harder to breathe.

 _Ba-thump…_

 _Ba-thump…._

His heart is slowing down. He had forgotten _how_ to breathe.

 _Ba-thump…_

 _Ba-thump…_

 _Ba…_

ChiChi stops shaking, and she just stares. She covers her mouth, and fresh new tears fall. She falls against him and sobs. "Goku! GOKUUU!"

Purple fog leaks from the necklace and surrounds the body. The woman immediately draws her hands back and crawls back. She can see it. "What is this…?!"

Kakarot's body begins to rise. His whole body is limp. It's like looking at a cliche horror movie scene when a person floats from the bed in their sleep. However, to see it actually happen… it's not a cliche feeling.

It's pure terror.

As soon as the Saiyan is floating five feet high, his eyes snap open, and they glow red. He is lowered to the ground, hunched over as the fog spews and oozes around like a nasty aura. His face cannot he seen. His tail is limp on the ground with his arms hanging lifeless.

ChiChi reaches out a hand, but she pulls back, not knowing if it is safe to touch him anymore. "G-Goku…?"

The Saiyan rocks side to side for a second… as if he is in some sort of trance. "The demon has became more powerful. I can feel his power surging through me…" His voice sounds dark.

It's not right.

"Death… death is what marks the end of a purpose… it's the only thing that can end it… and my purpose isn't ending yet." Kakarot mutters lowly. "I will never give up my soul… but this… I don't know what this is. He gave it to me or what…? I don't know… I don't want to give it up anymore…"

ChiChi steps back.

The Saiyan grins wickedly as he lifts his head. His canines had grew somewhat, so it's like he has fangs. His nails are long and black. His ears are pointed.

It dawns to ChiChi that the Saiyan is atw the first stage of his Oozaru transformation… but he didn't go on from there. It's so strange and terrifying at the same time.

The warrior releases a dark chuckles. "For some reason… a very strange reason… I have this powerful urge to kill…"

The woman steps back.

Kakarot exhales in a way that sounds close to a growl. "To kill all those who oppose… and I'm starting with Vegeta!"

As the warrior laughs, ChiChi watches, completely helpless to the situation. "What has that demon done to you… Goku?" She clenches her fists.

Her next words come out as enraged yelling that turns into a scream;

"Get out of his body! GET OOOOOUT!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished! This one isn't as long as I had hoped, but I am sure that it is a good chapter! I managed to place action into this! Yaaay!**

 **Writer's Block still has me…**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Will Gine ever meet up with everyone else?**

 **A: Well, the answer is right in your face… just not now. Strolling down…**

 **PQ2: Will Vegeta allow Cell to absorb the Androids like in the canon?**

 **A: I haven't really wrote well enough to consider it. The question just popped in my head so I decided to add it here.**

 **We'll see.**

 **PQ3: Nappa and Raditz?**

 **A: I noticed how they are both absent here. Take notice how I am focused on characters besides the main two: Raditz and Kakarot. Nappa needs work, and I realized I was scooting away from Raditz since last chapter. Others are getting the spotlight. We are getting to know Tarble more. That's a good thing.**

 **PQ4: Turles actually fought Cell?**

 **A: Shocking, is it? He did, but enduring being around Cell didn't last very long. XD**

 **PQ5: Is Kakarot finally aware of what us happening?**

 **A: He still has no idea that Yozui's manipulating him, but he now knows he is stuck in a contract.**

 **PQ6: Whoa! What's going on with Kakarot?**

 **A: Umm… even I don't know...**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Nice! Graduating from high school's a great feeling isn't it? I have yet to finish college again (long story), but I'm getting closer with each four months that pass.

Gine's going to have to do something to stop Kakarot at this rate since he's gone rogue. Question is will he listen to his mother, or will she have to literally become a motherly figure and grab his ear to make him behave?

Gah! Youzi, I swear, if you make Kakarot kill Raditz, Turles, or any Saiyan, oh there WILL be an angry reviewer wanting you to suffer in many different ways... and there will be no necklace for you to retreat in when it's all over.

(Not going to lie, I am writing this while my mood's off-balance. Usually, I am NOT a violent person unless certain things tick me off. So, I am BARELY holding back choice words for how much Youzi's made Kakarot's life a living hell. If I had my way with a demonic monkey who deserves a fate worse than death, he's SO getting it.)

Vegeta and Tarble seem to be fighting a lot as of late. I'm kind of surprised Vegeta hasn't tried to kill his brother yet or vice-versa from all of the arguing. Now let's see if both of them survive together in a net without killing each other... or the androids killing them.

Well, it seems Future Trunks happened to be in the neighborhood to save them... that is if he survives the encounter of our deadly duo. While I dislike Vegeta slightly for his recent actions, I don't hate him THAT much for him and his brother to die like that. Tarble better NOT die because he's growing on me due to how nerdy he tends to be at times.

Oh crap. You JUST had to go there with that video of kid Vegeta. *Grins wickedly.* The Kai version of little Vegeta is indeed cooler than the original version of that speech.

What do you mean Youzi's going to make things worse? HOW IS HE GOING TO MAKE THINGS WORSE? Gah! *Is knocked out by a random water bottle by the same rude reader in the Q&A.*

(On a side note, I finally created an account on Wattpad since I have heard of it, but never touched it. Question is which stories should I upload? Decisions, decisions...)

 **A:** College sounds hard… and intimidating. I am going there soon...

Gine may just have to do something. Since Kakarot hasn't seen her since he was an infant, who knows what could happen?

Oooh boy. I think you're going to have a very colorful vocabulary now. Whoops. XD Yozui is really something!

Vegeta and Tarble may work things out. They have a lot in common more than they think. Tarble is very polite, but when he becomes rude… he is very much like his brother.

As for Future Trunks… he may stand a chance now that he has some help… hopefully they would help…

Oh… uh… are you okay? I should go fetch some ice. You might need that…

Aside that, I saw your Wattpad! I'm more active there so I'm glad you made an account!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just don't explode in anger!

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKai "episode preview theme" here***

 _ChiChi: (Cheerful) Why, hello there! My name's ChiChi, the wife of Goku… also known as "Kakarot"!_

 _ChiChi: (Angry) That damn demon has truly got into my husband's head! I won't ever forgive him for that!_

 _Gine: (Worried) Please, be careful! Demons are far more powerful than you think!_

 _Raditz: (Shocked) What? My youngest brother is in that state! Ooooh! I am going to destroy that freakish devil!_

 _ChiChi: (Surprised) Bad timing! What are THEY doing here! Run! He'll kill you for sure!_

 _Krillin: (Scared) G-G-G-Goku?! What's going on?! He definitely changed from five years ago!_

 _ChiChi: Next time on; "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 6! "Ghost"!_

 _Please! Goku! You have to stop this before we lose what chances we have!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 6!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 6: _"Ghost"_ Just as it was said, The Saiyans have no other option but to work with those who are against them. The problem is, all four groups are enemies of each other… excluding a certain Namekian.

A truce was placed, but how long can they work in each other's presence? What is more worrying is how the one who may cause an uproar is Kakarot, the one who has a strong loathe towards Humanity and the Androids.

Chapter 7: " _Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest."_ A huge lead is given by a doctor who worked close with Chille during the development of the Androids, and Kakarot doesn't like it one bit. It's not that he doesn't like the lead. He hates the doctor, and it's no surprise to say he would want to see him dead.

In order to be granted access into a room when the doctor is willing to hand it over, he picks Raditz to complete a very simple task that makes him look like the biggest idiot in the universe… but it's not his fault.

Turles seems to have no experience with the opposite gender and their boundaries. It's no surprise since he was on his own since age 3. However, his mood changes in a way that has Kakarot curious on just what is on his middle brother's mind.

Chapter 8: " _A struggle between two worlds"_ When the investigation of Cell turns into a full-fledged fight, it seems the creature realizes just how dangerous the fighters are. He makes plans to counter against it, or to turn the tables.

Kakarot and ChiChi are looking more into what they may be dealing with, but two different perspectives may just be a bigger problem. ChiChi sees that her husband will need more saving than what was previously thought needed. To stay alive, she has to try to look deeper into why the Saiyan does what he does.

Chapter 9: " _Standby for battle! An alliance in hot water?"_ Everyone is prepared to fight Cell… who is a true threat like no other! But… the truce that was formed is shaken with Kakarot being the main issue! His strong hatred towards the Human race may just shatter what has been built up! How much longer can he truly stay in one place? Cooperation is one thing. Tolerance is another. It seems the Saiyan will have to work on both!

Chapter 10: " _Operation: Extermination! Watch out, 18!"_ With Cell now in everyone's sights, one mission is clear: "Kill him!". With the combined forces, it should be enough to take down this walking humanoid insect, right? Not when his eyes are set on 18! Everyone is on guard to actually keep her and her twin brother from the monster's reach! How long can it actually last?!


	6. Ghost

**Chapter 6 Plot:**

Chapter 6: " _Ghost"_ Just as it was said, The Saiyans have no other option but to work with those who are against them. The problem is, all four groups are enemies of each other… excluding a certain Namekian.

A truce was placed, but how long can they work in each other's presence? What is more worrying is how the one who may cause an uproar is Kakarot, the one who has a strong loathe towards Humanity and the Androids.

WHAT IS REALLY HAPPENING….?

Kakarot's behavior has gotten much worse… but the warrior seems to be having a war with himself… aware that his actions are actually going too far! When questions raise, Youzi takes the mind of the Saiyan and causes him to be a bigger danger to himself and those close to him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: July 19, 2017**

 **WORDS: 20,126**

* * *

 _ **READ THIS NOW!**_ **I am very annoyed and a little angry. (This is rare since I hate to be angry at people.) Yes. I am upset with some people on WATTPAD. Why? This is the SECOND time I ran across a DBZ fic about Goku joining Raditz. Cool. Okay.**

 **It is NOT COOL when they have the same plot as mine and they take credit for it! Now, I am not mentioning names. I already sent a message to a person who had a book way too close to mine. I hate bothering people, and I would hate to do anything bad… but if they don't respond or at least say something that makes sense… I don't know...**

… **I might have you guys find the book and try to convince the person to do something…. (I would hate to do that.)**

 **Person, if you are reading this, don't mind my attitude at the moment. I am just trying to have you avoid getting into trouble with anyone on Wattpad. (They might try to find you.)**

 **Look. I don't have a problem if your fic was inspired from mine… just DON'T TAKE CREDIT! It's not cool! I discovered that this morning, and I am really upset right now.**

 ***Sigh* I don't really know what to think. Do I have to hunt through Wattpad everyday to make sure no one is stealing credit now…? It's like if I wrote a DBZ book as an original idea instead of giving credit to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Each chapter, I place the disclaimer to make it clear Dragon Ball doesn't belong to me.**

 **Guys. You have no idea how upset I am right now.**

 **Then again, maybe that person is young… like 13. I made that same mistake of copying a plot from a book I enjoyed and didn't give credit to the original writer… so I can see that… (it was handwritten back in 2011. Thank goodness, I got rid of it.)**

… **what is going on? Ah… let me move on...**

 **Huh? You noticed I changed the name of the chapter.**

 **Um… because it fits better? And it references to something as well?**

 **I don't change chapter names often. Okay?**

 **Huh. This is the first chapter to only have one word. That beats ch. 3 with the least amount of words…**

 **Wow.**

* * *

 **LISTEN TO ME, RIGHT NOW! (You won't regret it.) THERE IS A SONG YOU** **MUST** **LISTEN TO! IT FITS SUUUPER WELL!**

 **The song perfectly... PERFECTLY explains Kakarot's situation (or relationship) with Youzi!**

 **Please? Grant my wish?**

 **Add this link to a YouTube URL. If you are reading this from Wattpad, ignore the link. The song is already there for you at the very top of this chapter. Just… click the play button.**

 **LINK:** /watch?v=YZlOcOkNYDY

 **Oh. Heads up. Lyrics will be here and there in the chapter but not the whole thing. You'll see what I mean.**

 **I don't do lyrics chapters. When I use lyrics (which is super rare) it's only to describe a situation.**

 **Okay. So, song doesn't belong to me. You will know who it does...**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! AKIRA TORIYAMA HAS IT. OKAY?! It is CRUEL to take people's ideas and not give credit!**

* * *

KEY:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Listen to the song. Chapter 8 will have one you must listen to as well.**

 **This chapter's song is one of my favs… by the way.**

 **I am still bothered. Easy me. Calm down. I'm sure the person realizes their mistake. Don't get angry. Don't make a big fuss about it…**

 **Excuse me as I go through Wattpad...**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 6: Ghost -**

He's gone.

Just like that, the fog is gone, and Kakarot drops to the ground like a stone. The bone necklace stops glowing.

For a few minutes, ChiChi didn't know what to do. She doesn't know if checking on the Saiyan is even a safe thing to do. Concern fills her when she notices that Kakarot hasn't moved once.

Waiting is torture enough.

She crawls towards him, and she lightly shakes him. "Goku… please. Wake up…"

His eyes open slowly, but they don't open all the way. He is exhausted, and currently unable to move like he should. He looks at her concerned face. "Just… go. I don't want… to hurt you."

"I am not going to leave you in this state. You need to rest up somewhere…"

"It's pointless." Kakarot mutters. "He went up my nose and took control of my body… I couldn't move at all. He might do it again. I'm too weak to even sit up."

ChiChi swallows and looks away. "He's using up your energy… I don't know what to do..."

"Just get away from me." Kakarot mutters. "He might make me hurt you. I don't want that. What if… I just lose sight of myself?"

"That won't happen. You are the strongest person I know. Forget about what the others say." ChiChi supports him as he stands. She hugs him tightly and lies her head against his chest. "I am just so worried about what would happen to you and our son. Gohan should had never learned to fight. He should had never been involved in any of this."

"I had to let my brother teach him. He would had been killed by the prince if he saw that he didn't know how to fight or even be useful to him." Kakarot mutters. "What really worries me is that… it is so hard to understand what I am doing wrong. Everyone keeps getting angry with me. I don't get it."

ChiChi can tell he is becoming very delusional. She doesn't mention it. "Don't let yourself be taken by someone else. You're scaring everyone… and me. You have to stay strong. No one should had broke you this far… and you don't deserve to be broken completely. Don't let that happen." She stands and nods. "I'm… going to get our son. You stay here."

"I won't be going anywhere." Kakarot says.

She nods and heads out, jumping out the mouth of the cave to ride away on her nimbus.

"I won't leave." Kakarot says this to himself. He is aware that he is already too weak. A soldier could find him and kill him easily. He is also vulnerable to the demon. Of course, Youzi doesn't bother him constantly. Even so, the risk is still high.

' _Why won't you go?"_ A whisper speaks into the right side of his ear.

Kakarot stiffens.

' _She's not here to see you move around.'_ Now the whispers speak on his left. ' _Stand up… stand… stand…'_

He doesn't comply. He shuts his eyes and tries to block out the whispers, but he is failing.

' _Being here is boring…. let's have some fun.'_ It moves to his right. ' _It won't hurt a little… to let lose your insanity…'_

His eyes snap open as he swings his arm across him. "Shut up!" He pauses, realizing no one is around. After several seconds, he identifies what is happening. He had forgotten about the psychosis. It comes now and then, but when it comes, it grows more and more overwhelming.

' _Stop it… denial is no good."_ With each sentence, the whisper moves left and right. ' _Foolish Saiyan.'_

Kakarot begins to check his clothing for a container that is much needed at the moment. He can't find it anywhere.

He needs the medicine, and fast.

' _The words of your wife is all a lie. There is no saving you from the madness you feel crawling through you every day…'_

He looks around the room quickly. He rushes to the crates and looks through them quickly in hopes to find what he is looking for.

' _Stop being so stupid.'_

He pours out apples from a crate and gets nothing else but that.

' _Stop denying it!'_

His breathing quickens as he knocks down several crates with no progress.

' _You're only going to mess up again! Just accept that, you idiot!'_ The insults and whispers begin to overlap. They fill his ears nonstop.

A stack of crates fall and Kakarot falls to his side and covers his ears. His fingers dig into his hair as he screams. His eyes snap open and he begins to throw the crates into the walls. "STOP IT! JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Silence.

Only his hard and fast breathing can be heard. He drops a piece of wood on the floor, and he sinks to his knees and covers his face.

' _It's not over yet… Look ahead.'_

Kakarot uncovers his face, and he realizes he is no longer in the cave. Did he jump? He has no idea how he even got here. This isn't the first time anything occurred that was so bizarre to him. Still, he doesn't like it. As he looks what is in front of him feet away, he sees a woman with a young child… maybe around 4 or 5 years old. They have a basket and it's filled with peaches from the peach tree they stand by.

 _His_ peach tree. This is Mount Pazou. He is at his crop field!

This is _his_ grounds! What earthling is stupid enough to walk in here and take his food?!

He would move in to stop this, but he doesn't. His mind wanders for a moment until he decides he'll simply chase them away or send someone to do that. Something says to him that killing the pair isn't right at all. For the first time in years... he feels this way.

Unfortunately, he can already feel something trying to go into his mind.

' _What's with the hesitation?'_

It's that demon. It seems he hasn't gone far.

The Saiyan had enough of things already. His hatred towards the Humans is very strong, but there are days he would rather sit around and be left alone. A day he won't have to cross paths with the unforgiving species that he will have to kill to get rid of the horrid memories that surface.

He honestly is in no mood to kill the pair.

Then...

Something falls on his foot.

A kitchen knife? What for? Where did it even come from?

Youzi of course. The pieces of the puzzle comes together easily; Demon gives him the knife. Demon wants him to kill the pair in the worst way possible.

It seems so tempting… but thinking about ChiChi, he has to ignore this. He refuses to kill when she is nearby. Not without her consent, and he knows she won't let this sort of killing happen.

The demon already disagrees. He strikes the Saiyan in a bad way.

' _I hate to say so… but if you don't make your move… what is precious to you will be dead before you know it.'_ Youzi's voice sounds irritated and angry. His words sting the Saiyan like needles, and they dig into his mind. ' _You are more capable of things than you think.'_

Once again, Youzi is trying to make the Saiyan do the unthinkable.

Already the mother spots the Saiyan. She screams and grabs her son, but for some reason, she can't move. She must be paralyzed with fear.

Wait…

Looking closer, faint purple chains are bound to her ankles. Is this coming from the demon?

Youzi has gotten stronger… but how?

' _This is your chance…'_ His words are like poison. The Saiyan is further tempted without even knowing.

Kakarot's hand shakes as he reaches for the utensil. He picks up a shiny silver knife that reflects the light of the stars.

' _You don't want the Humans to get in the way. Killing them benefits both you and I. They are no longer in your way… and I have something to keep… but you'll have to do it right. In order for you to hold on to what you have… sometimes you'll have to put things in extreme measures.'_

Kakarot finds his feet moving on his own… as if this is against his own will. He stands over the woman and child. The mother hugs her child, acting as a shield. "I… I have a wife and son, you know. I hate Humans, but suddenly this feels all wrong…" His instincts are telling him this.

" _Stop!"_ They cry out. " _Stop! Walk away!"_

Youzi hums in disappointment. ' _But you already made it so far. Why stop now? They were taking fruit from_ YOUR _tree, my lord. Punish them for it. Don't care if they were starving. They should had never wandered here in the first place…'_

"But…" Kakarot tries to argue. His hand is slowly lifting, holding the sharp end of the knife towards them. "Why this way? Can't I just blast them?"

' _And give them a merciful death? Humans don't deserve that. They mean to have a slow and painful death. Screams of agony from minutes to hours. Doesn't it excite you? Go ahead. Do it!"_ Youzi demands. ' _Unless you want them to take what is yours!'_

"I don't…" Kakarot raises the knife higher. "But… it's not…"

' _Stop hesitating! The contract says for you to KILL them!'_

The mother swiftly pulls out pepper spray and sprays it directly in the Saiyan's eyes.

Wait. That's not pepper spray. It's far stronger than that!

Kakarot shouts out and drops the knife to cover his burning eyes. He staggers back and hears them running away. Since the Saiyan had lost his focus, so did the demon. The chains are no longer restraining the mother.

' _This is what happens when you let them go! Now… they will escape and lead the military here to take away everything!'_

What the demon just said…

… it angers him.

He doesn't want that. Not at all. He forces open his eyes and watches them go. He crouched down to pick up what he dropped, and he begins to walk after them. His eyes fill with anger.

' _That's it. Kill them for what they did to you! Make her pay!'_ Youzi's voice fills his ears. ' _Kill them in the most painful way possible!'_

His hand shakes again. He shuts his eyes and it seems he wants to throw it… but he is fighting it. The hesitation is so strong.

" _You had done this before. You had slaughtered countless soldiers. Remember how you broke their every bone? You drenched them in their own blood? How great it felt…?!"_

"That was with the military. Normal people don't want to be involved or get in my way. To kill them like those soldiers just takes things too far." He is still clinging on to sanity. The little bit he has left. It seems to anger the demon, because he feels his body moving against him. Purple aura surrounds him. His head begins to buzz slightly as his ears ring.

" _You hate the Humans down to their very guts! Are you saying you want to protect them after all they did?!"_

Kakarot tries to fight the demon off. It feels like something is filling his entire body. He can't stop the feeling of it. It's urging him to give it to whatever it is. A sense of… evil?

Youzi… he is evil? He might just be.

Before the Saiyan could process it, his eyes shut tighter as the feeling becomes more intense. He's slipping. His instincts cry out for him to not fall in, but whispers in his head tells him to let go and embrace it.

He's having a mental war.

" _I mean no harm… Trust me… I am here to help you gain what was stolen from you, my lord."_ His whispers are in his ears, sending shivers down the Saiyan's spine. " _Go on. Do it… and take back what they took. Make them pay. They stole what belongs to_ you. _It will feel just as great as it was with Chille… and Suno… and Bora. Those fools are nothing more than disgusting creatures that are meant to be slaughtered. They enjoyed your suffering. It's time you enjoyed theirs."_

The Saiyan feels his fingers grip hard on the knife. The words sound too convincing. The more the demon speaks… the more sense it seems to make to him.

Slipping… he is slipping.

His vision turns blank.

Once again… he is in this purple void. Surrounded by fog and the feeling of chilled air. This is where… it happened. He formed the contract here, and he finds himself here again. Not in the same room he "signed" the bond. It's just this void he finds himself in many times.

' _You're acting very strange…'_

He looks around, expecting the demon to show himself. He doesn't get what he expects, which is very strange. Youzi would normally show himself.

' _It's that woman, is it? She's keeping you from doing what you must do.'_

"You're talking about ChiChi, are you? You better leave her alone!" His words are clear. Kakarot won't let anyone hurt her again, not even the demon, if he goes that far.

' _I won't. Unless you decide to be so stubborn about riding these foolish Humans you hate so much! My guess is that you want them to run over you!'_

"No. I don't."

' _Do you not remember the deal?!'_

He frowns.

' _In exchange for power and protection… you give me permission to hold on to your soul. You have not quite given it up, yet.'_ Youzi's voice is all around.

"I already made it clear. I'm not going to give it to you. What you already have is enough." Kakarot says firmly.

' _I expected you to say that. You are still a little stubborn. Why can't you just let go?'_

"You mean for me to just give in to you so that you will have control of me?!"

' _Nonsense. I want you to do what you must.'_

Kakarot growls. "Changing me into some monster won't work. Let me be. I want to do what I want! Stay out of my head!"

For a moment, it is quiet. It is like what the Saiyan said has the demon thinking for some time. When he finally speaks, it is clear he is not pleased.

" _Perhaps… a different method."_

Kakarot suddenly can't move. He can actually hear the voice now. It's not just in his head anymore.

" _Your brother… he used a method to help you remember what your mission was. That was to destroy the Earthlings. When you refused to join him… he took you to your space pod and locked you inside."_

Kakarot's eyes widen. The memory is recalled. He was locked in his space pod.

Raditz beat him to the point he couldn't move so that he couldn't get out.

The ship kept repeating the same mission and a single word. For the whole 14 hours of listening… it lost it's meaning, but it got stuck into his head. He can't understand how that even worked. It did something, because he wanted nothing to do with the Humans afterwards.

"It was some sort of brainwashing." Kakarot mutters. "But… he only did that because I was still among the Humans…" He knows what brainwashing is. It can be used in a good way or a bad way.

Teachers brainwash students positively by rewarding them each time they behave well.

Evil doers brainwash people badly by torturing them until they do whatever is wished without question.

" _When a word is repeated over and over for a long time, it loses it's sense and meaning. Your brain can no longer process and comprehend what it means or even what it is. All you hear is nonsense and gibberish."_ Youzi mutters. " _So… perhaps you understand what sort of situation you are in. I won't stop… until you finally do what you are meant to. This is for your own good. Don't you remember what I said? To kill all those who dare to oppose you! Don't you enjoy hearing their screams?"_

Kakarot looks around as the same disturbing clips he saw before surround him. Once his eyes land on a pair of the demon's, it's too late. He can't look away.

"I am very close to having you see it. The last time I did this… I brought you much closer. But now… I'll make sure you are there."

Kakarot gasps as chains lunge at him from nowhere and coil around his body, making it impossible to move his arms or legs. He is forced to sit on a chair.

" _The Humans did this to you. And now, your own comrades."_

Kakarot growls. "You… you're trying to make me think just that? Raditz would never do this to me! No one would take it this far! Not even Vegeta!"

The eyes narrow before they grow big and glow too bright. They tower over the Saiyan and can swallow him whole. " _You will do what I say!"_

He screams as the chains tighten around him. "You… all this time… you were using me for your own benefit!"

" _How annoying. I wish to help. But you're right as well. I will use your power to gain everything I wish for. I'll allow you to have all of it. Just give me your soul! Give it to me!"_

"No! You can't have it!" Kakarot shouts at the eyes. "I allowed you to have my body, but you can't take what's truly mine!"

Youzi growls. " _Stubborn fool. It doesn't matter. I'll have it one day. You will do whatever I say! Everything!"_

"I won't! No one is going to make a slave out of me!"

" _Then… I'll just have to make that happen. Soon… you will understand. Once you do… every command given to you… you will only obey my own and only mine! Not your brother's! Not your wife's. Not those princes! Mine!"_ The eyes are blinding and fueled with rage.

The Saiyan is a bit afraid of this. He senses something dangerous.

" _Those foul Humans… all of them must suffer! They'll die or be under you for the rest of their pathetic and worthless lives!"_

Kakarot just stares. "I… I never felt someone have so much hatred before. Even for a demon… how could anyone have this much hate? It's terrifying…" It dawned on him.

Youzi's insane and powerful hatred towards the Humans… it's ridiculously overwhelming… and the demon is trying to feed that same amount of hatred into him.

Not once in his life had he ever sensed such a poisonous and lethal amount of pure hate. Anyone could drown in it.

 _He_ could drown in it.

The eyes come closer. His eyes are already glued to them against his will. The burning hatred is too much for him to understand.

" _You will kill! You will punish! You will rule! You are no Earthling!"_ Youzi shouts angrily. " _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"_

He struggles in the chains as the enraged demon continues to scream out the word so quickly and hatefully. He can't close his eyes to escape from this. "Stop it! Shut up!"

This… the eyes. The demon. The enraged hate and the words… it's too much. It's overwhelming torture that would immediately drive a person insane.

His head begins to hurt, like someone is counting in Mandarin which is activating the crown. Is that happening?!

The chains are squeezing the life out of him. His bones could break if they are that strong.

The red glow is too much to endure. It's like putting your hand on a hot stove and leaving it there to cook and burn… because someone is forcing the hand there. His entire body feels like it's burning from the inside out.

"Stop… STOP!" Kakarot screams out, truly horrified. The agonizing pain doesn't go.

The demon continues to scream the same word over and over.

Youzi is breaking him mentally far worse than the military did in 3 years. He is enraged at the Saiyan, and trying to change him even more.

" _KILL!"_ Youzi screams.

The pain is much worse. In the eyes, all that is seen is blood.

" _KILL!"_

More pain.

" _KILL-KILL-KILL-KILL-!"_ And it keep a dragging on.

All that Kakarot can do is scream. His hands move around and his feet kicks as he tries to escape, but he can't. He keeps telling himself; "Stay sane. Stay sane. Stay sane!" He knows the demon is trying to destroy what little sanity he has left. He's losing.

He can't be. He has to stay strong.

Stay strong!

He doesn't want to slaughter everything. He doesn't want to be a danger to his comrades. He doesn't want to kill those close to him.

He doesn't want to be a monster.

He keeps thinking about it, but each time he tries to remind himself, it's more difficult. It becomes too difficult, then it becomes impossible. He can't think anymore, because he can't concentrate his words into thoughts. The only word he can think of is what is being said over and over.

But even that word doesn't make sense anymore.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

What even _is_ sense?

What is _what_?

Who is _he_?

After several more seconds, he stops kicking, and his screams quiet down until no more comes. His eyes lose the terrified look as they widen even more at the same time the iris loses its color. His eyes appear blank white.

The chains free him, and he falls like a doll on the floor. He doesn't even move. He appears dead with open and lifeless eyes.

The red eyes narrow and study him. He notices the mouth moving, trying to form words. But speech is impossible.

Kakarot is motionless.

The demon sees the state the Saiyan is in. He seems to know what to do. His next command is very familiar. Trigger words that would set any low-class to a strange mental state.

" _Wake up, Kakarot. Wake up and destroy."_

The Saiyan's eyes slowly fill with rage.

" _Destroy…"_

 **-0000-**

The purple-haired teen falls to the ground on his side with a grunt through clenched teeth. His eye are shut tight from the harsh landing. They blink open, and he rolls to his knees and pushes himself to his feet while rubbing an arm under his lip to wipe away the bit of blood that is there.

"Three against two, and I still have the advantage." 18 flicks her hair back. Her brother stands behind her with crossed arms, watching carefully. Blue eyes study the teen before she holds one arm up to stop a boot from hitting her face. She grabs the leg and throws them aside.

Tarble lands roughly and lies there at the moment.

Vegeta growls lowly at this. He stands and is planning his next move. He must had thought he could beat them both. Arrogance has blinded his judgement. Once again, he is being treated like a ragdoll by a pair of who he would call "metal teenage brats". However, looking at the future teen, things could had been worse for him. Looking at Tarble, he realizes his situation isn't as bad.

Blind and weak don't go well together. Tarble is already as useless as is in his eyes. The moment the younger prince lost his sight, he served no purpose in life. That is what Vegeta thinks. Tarble had been a runt from the beginning. So was Kakarot in his family.

The big difference is the little runt Kakarot went from being so low... to a strong warrior who even (It makes Vegeta cringe to think about it still.) became the strongest Saiyan alive. At that time the fool could had took the throne, but he didn't. It wasn't because he shows respect to royalty.

Oh, no. Kakarot doesn't give a damn about that. Vegeta knows that very well. He had seen the idiot stand against him and disobey him more times than he can count. The rebellious fool simply had no interest. It was a relief. Taking orders from a born low-class would throw his pride into the grinder.

Even so, Kakarot climbed his way up. Tarble barely has. He is laughably weak. The weakest actually. Kakarot's son is far stronger than him! The weakling is just a mere tinker - Vegeta would say. Nothing more!

But… Vegeta isn't dumb. Tarble actually has a ton of unbelievable power dormant inside him. The Saiyan hardly can fight, which is why such power was hardly ever summoned or claimed. His power is called out by anger. Anger is the key of power for every Saiyan. Kakarot gets ridiculously strong when enraged. Karot has it even worse. Tarble… he is unpredictable.

Unfortunately, the younger prince has so much patience and composure, anger is not in his dictionary. The same would go for Kakarot but that Saiyan had been through so much madness, his temper is shorter than it was from the beginning. Not to mention he is broken mentally.

Saiyan half breeds have a ton of potential. Tarble also does, but how much?

No one really knows.

Vegeta doesn't know what to think of anyone. Nappa isn't easy to see when it comes to power. Raditz is like a wave. Turles… he too isn't easy to see. As for Kauli, well… she's new and she's a female. They are near impossible to read. At this very moment they are running their own tasks, oblivious to what is happening right here.

That doesn't mean he should get angry about it. Vegeta stands as the Prince of Saiyans. Like he would allow some Androids to get in his way.

It isn't easy to convince himself that when he is being beaten by just one of them. They can't register pain, meaning they can fight even if they take so much damage.

Vegeta doesn't move suddenly. He turns around in time to meet the face of the teenage girl. He is surprised by how fast she got there. Before he could even say anything, he is punched on the stomach and kicked to the ground. The boot slams on his chest to pin him down. He grunts as he grabs her ankle.

She simply smirks and lifts her foot off of him to allow him to stand. Watching him do so, she causally leans her head to the left to avoid a fast punch. Each attack is dodged with little effort. Her smirk teases the prince with each miss. When his attacks quicken, she blocks a punch by catching the fist. It shakes in her hand as she punches it away. She glances behind her, and she throws Vegeta at a flying kick which sends the prince crashing along with the attacker.

Future Trunks goes to his hands and knees. He blinks as he realizes he had landed on Vegeta's backside. He is shoved off rudely, and he rolls to his back.

"This is getting ridiculous." Vegeta glares at the Android who keeps making him more embarrassed than before.

"I thought we would at least have a chance with two Super Saiyans but… let's be honest. We are getting our asses kicked." Future Trunks seems disappointed in himself for not making any progress. He yelps in surprise at what happens next. A gloved fist snatches him by the collar of his jacket. He is pulled close to Vegeta's level. He had said the wrong thing, clearly. The wrong thing in Vegeta's perspective.

"You better listen closely!" Vegeta begins. "Don't you dare give up! Never say something like that again! You are a sorry excuse for a Saiyan already, you half-breed slop! If you accept those words that just came out your throat, I will shove them back down!"

"R-right. Sorry…" The teen doesn't know how to exactly respond in fear of angering the short-tempered prince further.

Vegeta pushes him away. He looks back at Android 18, furtherly annoyed with her. "I will not let this carry on for a second longer!"

17 chuckles. "3 seconds just passed. False statement from you."

"Don't get smart with me!"

17 looks at his sister. "Hey. How long are you going to play around with them? Can't I just join in and have a fight at least?"

Before 18 could answer, Future Trunks walks forward. "I'll fight with 17. Vegeta, Tarble… that leaves you two with 18."

"I… I beg your pardon?" Tarble rises to his knees and rubs an arm under his chin. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say we had no choice as you deal with the other?"

"That… that's not what I meant." The teen stops and tries to apologise for something he didn't quite make out right. He realizes just how bad of a mood Tarble is in. He'll have to be extra careful with what he says.

"Then please do clarify what you mean before it seems you are trying to give out orders." Tarble frowns.

"He had no reason to give out orders to anyone." Vegeta agrees with his little brother for once. He looks at the teen. "I can care less about what you do. I will do whatever I wish. There is no one above me who can tell me what I can or can't do. Those days are over."

"But…" Future Trunks would go on, but he earns a glare from both of the princes. If there is one thing Vegeta and Tarble share in common, it is the fact that trying to get through to them is impossible. Not only that, they take suggestions as attempted orders. They hate to be ordered around since they have the highest authority.

He might as well give up on trying to convince them to do anything. Some will have to learn the hard way.

17 sighs. "This is starting to really get dull."

"I know. Let's just end this already." 18 agrees.

"Uh-oh." Future Trunks steps back. "Guys…"

"We know." Vegeta studies to twins carefully, watching their every move. "Shut your trap. Your worrying is starting to annoy me."

"I must say the same." Tarble's words leaves Future Trunks gawking. "So much stress and fretting will only interfere with our concentration. If you are going to keep hurting yourself with such thoughts, then stand down, and don't even bother trying to talk us into doing anything ridiculous. Your given information has already been misleading since 19 and 20 arrived."

The teen just throws his hands up and allows them to fall as his head turns side to side to look at the two. He just can't get through to them. "Do you two realize that-"

"I don't want to hear it." Vegeta growls.

"I honestly don't care." Tarble sighs.

' _What the hell?!"_ Future Trunks keeps his thoughts to himself at this point as be blinks at them. ' _They just won't listen to me! They won't believe it if I tell them now, but they are so alike…! It's ridiculous how close their personalities are!'_

"Well. That is interesting. It seems none of you can agree on anything." 17 shrugs. "Fine. That makes things a little easier for the both of us." His feet leaves the ground as he rockets forward. He pulls his fist back and he shortens the distance between him and the Saiyans.

Future Trunks' feet shifts as he slips into a defensive stance. "Looks like I'm on my own with everything."

Tarble slips into a stance along with his brother. Though it may seem they agree on the same terms, working together is impossible. Vegeta immediately pushes his brother aside and jumps in front of Trunks just to block 17's attack.

"What…?" Future Trunks watches the prince engage in a spar. "This… this is not going to help the situation at all if you keep jumping in front of people like that!"

"There you go again. Complaining about every little thing. Did your mother spoil you growing up?" Tarble is getting really annoyed at this point. His rude attitude grows worse each time he speaks. Strangely enough, he still speaks politely. How is it possible to be rude and polite at the same time?

Still, Trunks has to try to convince them. "You have to understand! These two are dangerous! If we don't work together then-"

"Work together? You must be pulling my tail!" Tarble frowns. "That is impossible! No Saiyan would even attempt to do such a thing! Can't you see? You're not blind like me! Vegeta has already engaged in battle, completely ignoring your pointless plan!"

"But…"

"Do us all a favor and stop wasting your time trying to get us to do every little thing you wish for us to do as if you know everything! You don't, so enough is enough! Make yourself useful and fight instead of standing around making yourself look like an utter fool!"

The teen sighs. He gives up trying at this point. He thought Kakarot was stubborn, but this is a different kind of stubborn. ' _They say Saiyans have pride, but this is ridiculous! Vegeta has the biggest amount of pride I have ever seen! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! He puts himself in front of everyone with no regard, and his brother doesn't seem to care at all! Vegeta makes fun of him all the time! Him and his annoying pride is going to end us all!'_

But looking at Tarble, he takes notice how the younger brother seems really annoyed and angered about something.

' _Something tells me Tarble isn't mad at me. He's just really aggravated. It's all pinned towards Vegeta, but why? They don't get along at all… wait… Tarble has an attitude towards anyone who tries to give him a suggestion, because he must think they see him as weak since Vegeta laughs at his plans and calls them foolish…!'_

The more he thinks about it, the more trouble he realizes he is in.

' _Don't tell me he is actually jealous! Nevermind. He is because he's the least strongest in the group!'_ Future Trunks' teeth clench. ' _He really wants to be caught up with everyone else, but he just can't! This isn't just jealously getting in the way… it's more like envy! What's with that?! No wonder why he's been so harsh lately!'_

He pauses.

"Oh, no…" Future Trunks watches Tarble successfully dodging most of 18's attacks before getting battered. "I heard about this back when I was a kid. If it's true then I really am in a bad place! How are they going to work together when one strong desire keeps getting in their way!" He reaches into his pocket, and he pulls out his small journal he often writes notes in. He had wrote notes before such as when his teachers hsd died and how he arrived in the past. Flipping back, he can see them whiz by. He goes back to one of the first few notes he had written.

Actually, Karot had wrote this…

"The Saiyan Vegeta. He cares for nothing more than himself. His sense of pride is ridiculously high. His little brother has envy towards his power and the power of his comrades."

He flips back even more.

"Nappa's short tempers causes him to be unable to think. Vegeta has to constantly calm him down in battle. His wrath blinds his judgment."

Another page.

"Turles is a recent arrival. He holds seeds that grow fruit to give him more and more power. He is power-hungry and will take whatever he wants. Because of his high amounts of greed, he becomes careless in many cases…" He frowns as he reads another. "Ice Phlounder, her Saiyan name is Kauli. Even when she worked with the force she always hated to do things she didn't want to do. She becomes lazy and would do what she wants. To be such a sloth with things causes her to get into trouble."

The pieces slowly come together.

"Raditz's strong passion to gain what he desires is one issue. He would chase his desires endlessly until he obtains them. In one case he took too much interest in Bulma which was how their son came to be. Such a powerful lust for things can kill him."

He turns to the last one, and his eyes widen.

"Son Goku… Saiyan name Kakarot. A problem for the earthlings and even his own comrades. He takes whatever he wants without thinking about the others. He would often take the valuables from others just to make them suffer and laugh about it. If no one catches him in time, he would had ate up all the food that is meant for all. His gluttony is one of the biggest issues."

17 begins to beat Vegeta down. The Android throws a punch to the stomach and sends an uppercut before sending Vegeta to the ground with a roundhouse kick.

Tarble jumps back and fires a blast at 18. It strikes the Android directly and causes dirt to fly, but as it settles, she is revealed to be fine.

"What does this even mean?! Why am I stuck with this?! Why didn't my master warn me about this some other way instead of writing it in my book?!"

Tarble coughs out saliva as his stomach is kicked harshly.

In Trunks' imagination, the 7 Saiyans stand side by side as silhouettes. They slide past him and begin to circle around him like shifting images as their eyes glare at him.

"Each one is stubborn for their own reason. Once they actually have tension among themselves… so much for survival. I'm afraid that Goku will be the first to strike… once that happens… for anyone to work together is impossible…" Trunks clenches his fists as the figures fade away and the real world returns. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Pay attention! She's right behind you!"

Vegeta's voice snaps the teen from his thoughts. Future Trunks turns around only to have a foot sweep under his legs. He falls and screams as his right leg is stomped in. He can feel and hear the leg break.

What is with 18 breaking bones?

18 sighs. "Down you go again. At least you can't run away."

Tarble groans. "Very wise, Trunks. Daydreaming in the middle of a fight! You sabotaged our chances!"

"Exactly!" Vegeta growls as he stands. He seems to have trouble standing. "This is exactly why we have no reason to listen to you! It's not just you, it's my damn brother!"

"Excuse me?!" Tarble says angrily.

"You can't even do anything here, so why even bother _trying_ to fight! All of you are useless to me, especially you!"

17 walks to Tarble and kicks his side. "He's in pretty bad shape."

18 shrugs. "He was like that for a while. Maybe if we kick him hard enough, he would fight back.."

Tarble gasps. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta turns his back. "I can care less about what they do to you!"

Tarble stands. His legs shake. He tries to speak but 18 kicks him back down.

"Vegeta! He's your brother!" Future Trunks shouts at him.

Tarble falls against the ground again. He is constantly beaten by the pair, making him look more of a joke than he already is. He looks at the direction he heard his brother's voice… his brother who is limping away, leaving him. "Vegeta… are you seriously going to leave me…?"

"I'm sick of seeing you as hopeless. You're already blind. You can't hold your own in a fight or even in authority. You're a joke." Vegeta continues to limp away from the scene. "You're dead to me."

Tarble reaches a hand out. "Vegeta… don't leave me…"

17 kicks Tarble a few more times. Boredom is written all over his face. "This is getting so old. I guess we should just kill him."

Tarble gasps. "Wait… Vegeta!" He knows his brother is walking further and further away. "Stop it… STOP WALKING AWAY FROM MEEEE!"

17 and 18 are blown back by a sudden shockwave of power. Future Trunks watches them fall and looks back at Tarble as the younger prince slowly stands.

Energy engulfs him and glows around him like a gust of wind. His hair and tail flows against his will. Tarble snarls, and he had already gained the attention of his big brother. "I'm tired of everyone stepping all over me like I'm some floor mat! I hate how utterly weak I truly am! I HATE how you keep rubbing that in my face like it is a joke…! Why do you have to be so strong?! Why does everyone…. even a mere child have to make me look like a useless fool?!"

Vegeta simply laughs at him. "Just as I thought. You really are jealous, aren't you? Don't waste your time trying to prove that you are capable of battle. You'll only hurt yourself. Then again, you could be doing me a favor by killing yourself in the process!"

Future Trunks' eyes widen. "Jealousy…"

It dawns on him instantly. He takes a pen and circles each key word from the notes he had read moments ago;

Vegeta and Pride.

Tarble and Envy.

Nappa and Wrath.

Kauli and Sloth.

Turles and Greed.

Raditz and Lust.

Kakarot and Gluttony.

"Y-you're kidding…!" He drops his pen. "I heard about The 7 Deadly Sins, but I had no idea these Saiyans actually had them! No wonder why they can't cooperate! Their desires cause problems for others! Even now!" He looks at Vegeta. "He thinks he is all high and mighty! Looking at Tarble… he is sick of being the weak one! He keeps trying to impress Vegeta, but he gets no progress!"

Tarble snarls more aggressively. He steps forward. "You selfish idiot! All you care for is just yourself and your own needs! No wonder why you get no respect, especially from Kakarot! You don't deserve to hold the title of being a prince with your non-existing nonchalant attitude!"

"Why should I even be nonchalant when I hardly get any respect?!" Vegeta snaps which causes his brother to step back.

Future Trunks becomes nervous as he takes notice of Tarble's face. "No. Nonono…"

The Android twins look at the pair as they continue to go back and forth.

"Why _should_ you earn any of it?!" Tarble says through clenched teeth.

"I should because I am Ve-ge-TA!" Vegeta says his name so heavily, if no one was sure he had a slight accent, they just heard it.

"You're overconfidence on yourself will kill you one day!"

"Is that what you think?! How absurd! You're just jealous because you cannot fight worth a damn! You're soft and vulnerable! You can die right now if no one is willing to help filth such as yourself!"

Tarble's tail begins to stiffen. The furs slowly begin to rise. "You know what? I doubt I am even the worst! With a forehead as big as yours, anyone would expect you would have a brain in there!"

"Uh…" Future Trunks doesn't even know what to say or do. It seems the twins don't know either since they stayed quiet.

Vegeta takes a step forward. "Big talk coming from your blind ass! You always let your guard down and look at you! Now you definitely can't pay attention!"

"Why would anyone want to pay attention to a spoiled brat?! You throw a tantrum when someone ignores you!" Tarble angrily points back.

"At least I'm not a crybaby every time I get my ass handed to me!"

"Oh, really?! Says the Saiyan who cried when his strongest attack failed to work on Frieza! Like a bitch!"

"Ooh…" 17 felt that one.

Vegeta's eyes narrow. "Oh! Your language has became much vulgar now! Did you forget to have your cup of tea this morning?!"

"Perhaps you are drunk and is currently delusional!" Tarble shouts.

"You're the one who is delusional! I'm surprised you didn't smash your fingers when you try to build things despite not being able to see! Everyday you run into a wall like a mentally retarded fool!"

Tarble looks close to completely losing his cool. "Vegeta! We do not insult people like that! There are people who are struggling mentally! You are wrong!"

"Did I hurt your feelings?! Sorry for not caring! I thought zombies don't have feelings!"

"Are you saying that because I died and came back to life?!"

"That is exactly why! I shouldn't had allowed you to even be resurrected! You're better off being feed to the worms! That is all you are good for!"

"Damn you! I should had allowed you to drown when Frieza turned you into a shish kabob!"

"Why did I even let you live when I found you in that pod?! I should had left you there to die! For you to meet anyone only caused their intelligence to drop since you rub it off their faces! You have no reason to be jealous!"

"I'm actually jealous of the people who had never met you!"

Vegeta steps forward again. "Oh, really?! Go crawl to them, then! I think your presence is why I am getting beaten out here! Your uselessness is contagious!"

"Well, good! I am glad! Maybe you need to be stepped all over! You're short enough for it!"

"You can't say anything! You can pass off as a midget!"

"At least I am not mocked as being fun-sized by everyone like you are!"

"Ouch." 18 chuckles. "This is getting good."

Future Trunks sighs. "This is going to get ugly. Guys…?""

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU HALFBREED BRAT!" The two princes snap at him.

Future Trunks steps back several times. He decides it is best to let them resolve this on their own, but he is very positive it will end with a fist fight.

Vegeta glares back at Tarble. "I bet that all of your insults is the best and only way you can actually fight! Shut your mouth before you hurt your tongue!"

"What's the matter? Offended?! Most would say to another to stay quiet when they are hit where it hurts!" Tarble shouts at him.

"I suggest you stop this now, or your IQ will be reduced tremendously while trying to think of more insults!"

"I was thinking that maybe you are losing brain cells trying to comprehend them!"

"Well, breaking news; I don't care!"

"Good for you! I just hope you get mopped on the floor as low as you are!"

"Isn't that your job?!"

"Very bright! I'm sick of you! Why can't you just take your time to understand anyone?! Or maybe you are just so worried about yourself like a woman would!"

"Are you going to complain about it for the rest of your sorry life?! I can't stand how much of a weakling you are! I bet those Human fighters are still stronger than you are!"

"I cannot tolerate just how much of a selfish jerk you are! You're such an asshole, I bet you're far more filthy than an elephant's ass!"

Vegeta snarls. "What was that?!"

"Go on! Eat it, like the prick you are!"

"You son of a- YOU!" Vegeta lunges at Tarble with a thrown punch. His fist is caught. A shockwave shoots through from the impact. The Saiyan snarls deeply as he tries to push his fist down to land the hit, but it shakes in his brother's hand.

"It seems that I struck your pride." Tarble narrows his eyes. "And now since you are letting so much anger get to your head, you can barely think!" He pulls his brother towards him and throws a hard punch on his stomach.

Vegeta coughs and he growls before throwing an uppercut that sends his brother staggering back. He throws a right hook then a left hook before kicking the side of his head and watching him fall to his back. He lifts his foot over Tarble's head and throws it down.

Tarble lifts his hand from laying on the ground, and his fingers spread as he aims the palm at Vegeta. It glows before a purple blast fires and strikes Vegeta on the chest, sending him flying back. He stands and turns his head to the left to spit a bloody tooth from his mouth.

Vegeta lands heavily. His boots dig up dirt as he slides backwards before friction forces the sliding to come into a deep halt. Dust clouds rise behind him. He jumps and throws his foot down. He is further angered as an arm rises and blocks his foot.

Tarble grabs the leg and throws it aside before swinging. His punch is blocked. He dodges a punch and catches another.

"How the hell are you able to block and dodge when you can't see a thing?!" Vegeta snarls.

"I can see you by your energy!" Tarble explains. "And my other senses have heightened! I can smell your annoying stench!" He lands a palm strike on his brother's chest.

"Why you!" Vegeta lands a punch on the side of his brother's face.

The two begin to spar heavily. Only now and then, one side would land a punch. They would move around as the fight goes on.

"They can't be serious right now!" Future Trunks groans as he places one hand on his head. "This isn't a good time to fight among ourselves!"

Tarble takes a punch to the left side. He sends his own and Vegeta dodges. He sends a much faster one, and it strikes Vegeta on the jaw. He watches his brother stagger back.

Vegeta seems even more annoyed. He spins his body with an extended leg.

Tarble ducks to avoid the kick. He catches the next punch and sends his own. He takes several blows before elbowing Vegeta on the side of his face and battering his chest with punches.

They exchange blows again.

18 watches them go on. "Wow. This happens a lot?"

17 shrugs. "I think so. Saiyans have the tendency to fight among themselves when there is a lot of tension going on. To be honest, for siblings to fight is pretty common."

"Yeah, but this isn't going to last long. The little one is starting to struggle."

At the mentioning of Tarble, Future Trunks looks back at the fight.

Tarble's attacks are blocked effortlessly now. He is nearly hit by one blow. He sloppily blocks too, and he is punched on the chest before he is punched on the right side of his ribs. He grunts as his left side is attacked before he is struck with a punch on his face then a chop to the throat. A roundhouse kick to the right side of his face causes him to spin before falling. He groans as a foot slams on his chest.

"All talk, but no bite. You barely changed." Vegeta frowns at his struggling brother. He aims his hand at him. A glowing blue sphere of energy forms and spins on his palm as it grows bigger. "I shall dispose of you now."

Future Trunks' Super Saiyan aura grows. He rockets from the ground and kicks Vegeta down, interrupting the finishing attack. "Stop it! That's enough!"

The older prince didn't expect that, but he is truly pissed off at this point.

"He doesn't stand a chance already! Fighting him as a Super Saiyan places him in an unfair disadvantage! We shouldn't even be fighting each other in the first place!"

Vegeta stands and marches towards the teen. "I thought I told you to stay out of my-" A blast from behind Trunks flies past and strikes Vegeta, sending him flying into a cluster of boulders and turning them to gravel.

The teen turns around and sees Tarble lowering his hand. "Why did you- Whoa! Wait-!" He is punched hard on the chest. The air is knocked out of him as he stumbles back and fights to breathe.

"I made it clear to you to not interfere! You must had thought that he was going to kill me! You must had thought I was weak as well?!" Tarble lowers his fist and huffs as he quickly turns his head to the side before looking back. "Idiot!"

' _He is dangerous when angry! Where did this sudden strength come from?! I think he broke one of my ribs!'_ Only thoughts fill Future Trunks' mind as breathing is impossible for a moment.

"Well… maybe you are not too weak…" 18 had waited enough. It is obvious as she walks forward. Tarble turns towards her quickly. "You see… if Vegeta had a hard time trying to keep up with us, well… you're screwed."

Despite the bleak situation the younger prince is in, he still prepares himself.

Vegeta rises from lying on the rocks. He coughs and angrily pushes away a chunk of rock off of him before standing.

Future Trunks gasps as he is finally able to breathe again. He looks over at 17 who walks towards them as well. He gets into a fighting stance as well.

"And I really mean it, big time." 18 smiles. "It looks like he has finally arrived."

"Wait. _He_?"

Walking from the distance is Android 16. He is watched by all as he arrives completely. He studies the Saiyans for a second. "You tried to kill 17 and 18."

"Well, that isn't really true since they had a hard time dealing with us." 17 shrugs. "Then, they tried to kill each other."

"Excluding me…" Future Trunks grumbles.

17 looks at the teen for a second. "What he said."

Vegeta growls. "Great. Now the big bastard's here."

"It's "16"." 16 corrects the prince calmly.

"Whatever!"

Tarble sighs. "Alright. This scenario is bleak enough. So be it." He losens his stance and stands tall. "I call for a truce."

Future Trunks freezes. "Wait. Did I hear that right, or did my heart stop so bad I am half dead?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta snaps at Tarble for saying something so stupid.

 **-0000-**

Flying through the air is annoying enough. Looking for his little brother?

That's even more annoying.

"Foolish. He has no idea he endangered his family. His reckless behavior always gets him or someone else in trouble!" Raditz had been grumbling like this for a while now. He's tired of Kakarot causing trouble for everyone. He's sick of cleaning up his messes. He doubts this would be the last time.

Just thinking about his other task is killing him.

"Tarble has lost his mind, too. What kind of request am I really accepting? Then again, he seemed pissed when I declined it at first. I did not want to see that side of him, so I had no other choice…"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _Now. Before you go too far, I am asking you to do me a huge favor. I will warn you ahead of time and say this is probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever thought of."_

 _Raditz floats in the air with crossed arms. He seems annoyed already that he had to halt his search for Kakarot just to speak with this prince. "May I ask?"_

" _There is only one best way to make sure Cell doesn't become a potential threat. Before I get into the details, I need you to find the earthlings for me."_

 _Raditz is further annoyed. "May I ask again…?"_

" _We may have to obtain assistance from them and the Androids…"_

 _Raditz can't believe what he just heard. The request is so ridiculous, he forgets just who he is speaking to as he responds. "Is your head filled with stupid?! There is no way I am going to make myself look like a fool talking to any of them about some ridiculous truce!"_

 _Tarble's eyes narrow and fill with anger. "Excuse me?"_

 _Raditz winches. He realizes his reaction was pretty much unnecessary. "Sorry! Forgive me for speaking to you so rudely! I'll get right to it!" He flies away immediately._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Raditz sighs. "Why did he ask me out of all people…? I don't even feel like doing this at all." He finds the waterfall and he flies inside. He sees the demons and monsters cleaning up a big mess of broken crates and spilled food. "What the hell happened here?"

"He had a mental breakdown." One monster explains as he sweeps away splinters of wood.

"What?" Raditz didn't expect to hear that. "Wait. What kind?"

"He just snapped. Right out of nowhere."

"That's not surprising to hear." The Saiyan looks around. "Where is he?"

"He left right in the middle of it. I doubt he even knew he left."

"Something isn't right about this." Raditz looks around and takes notice of markings on the floor. Looking closer, he realizes they are scratch marks. Following them, they lead to the mouth of the cave. "He scrambled out in panic. I should look for him now, but Tarble had been growing more impatient lately." He flies out and looks around. "How am I supposed to find the martial artists when all they do is hide?"

"How about you fish them out?"

He turns around and sees Turles sitting in a tree feet away to his left. The Saiyan is munching on what is left of an apple. "How long were you sitting there?"

"I was just having a small snack, then I saw you fly by." Turles tosses the apple core over his shoulder. He stands and floats off the tree and flies towards Raditz. "You seem annoyed. You can't find Kakarot?"

"That, and something else."

"Oh, just great."

"Just when I left, Tarble caught up with me and told me to find those Earthling that grew up with Kakarot… or fought with him for a long time. His request was insane, but then I realized we don't even have a choice at this point. I keep trying to destroy these threats, but this one soldier keeps kicking me in the ass."

Turles seems confused. "A Human?"

"I wasn't being literal. They are just annoying and difficult to get rid of, like roaches." Raditz frowns. "I have to ask them to make a truce with us."

"What the… has Tarble lost his mind?"

"Exactly my thoughts. He gave me this look that meant harm so I had no choice. He isn't someone you should cross."

"What a pain…" Turles is annoyed now. "First, Kakarot escaped. Now his family is in danger. Now we have to talk to stupid Humans about working with us?! What good are they?! What's next?!"

They both immediately stop flying.

"Do you feel that?" Turles asks his brother quickly.

Raditz nods. "I think I felt this energy before. Several times, actually." He has to think about it. He knows what it is, but he just can't place a finger on it. The energy is so close, meaning the person is nearby.

"You're not the Saiyan I am looking for."

The voice is deep and gruff. He recognizes it immediately.

Raditz is definitely not catching a break any time soon. He turns to the source and who he suspects is confirmed with the flowing white cape and a turban. "You're that Namekian that Kakarot had been fighting against for some time."

"The name is Piccolo." Piccolo is already annoyed that the Saiyan had forgotten his name. He looks at the other. "You look awfully a lot like Goku, but you are not him. Who the hell are you?"

"Have you been living under a rock?" Turles sighs. "I would think you had heard about me and the others, but whatever. My name is Turles. I am Kakarot's brother. Older than him but younger than Raditz."

"So, you're the middle child." Piccolo studies the Saiyan carefully. "I see the resemblance. It makes sense. I was hoping to find Goku, but it looks like I have you confused. I should rid of you both."

"You're stupid if you think you can kill me." Turles huffs. "But that will have to wait. You see… we have a situation. You won't like this one bit. Trust me. I don't either." He looks towards Raditz. "You go on ahead. I'll handle it from here."

"You seem to have it under control. Fine." Raditz nods and flies away.

Piccolo watches Radutz fly away. "You sent him away? How reckless."

"I am not interested with fighting you just yet. That will have to wait until some other time." Turles begins. "You see, a lot has happened, and it seems desperate times calls for desperate measures…"

Meanwhile, Raditz continues to fly as he scans the ground. Hunting doesn't take too long. He was skeptical at first since it is very faint, but he knows what it is. Their attempts to keep themselves low is very good, but not good enough.

He descends and lands near the borders of Mount Pazou. Immediately, he startles the one person he lands on front of. He leans down with a sneer. "Well. Long time no see, little man. How was your trip to otherworld?"

The short monk drops his basket of apples, and he crawls backwards until he is near his friends. "I-it's Goku's brother!"

Oolong jumps and hides behind Yamcha.

"Oh, no. He won't save you." Raditz chuckles. "He would be the first to die. But, don't worry. No one is dying. At least not yet. I was ordered to find you for a different reason, you see."

 **-0000-**

"A truce?" 18 repeats what she heard before. "What is happening here? Are you bipolar? Were you not trying to defeat me and then trying to beat down your brother?"

"Nevermind that. I just remembered something." Tarble waves his hands side to side. "You have to look at this." He takes out a capsule from inside his shirt, and he tosses it in the air. It explodes into a capsule which he catches, and he turns it on and shows it to the twins. "I just discovered why Cell is after you two. You had no idea he was… but it makes since."

"No way. Are you saying Gero built that thing to kill us for it to get stronger?! 17 frowns. "I don't understand that doctor sometimes. What is he trying to accomplish?"

"That doesn't matter. We are in a bad place right now." 18 frowns.

Tarble nods. "Which is why we need you two to stop him along with everyone else. There is no telling how strong he is. He may be as a strong as the two of you at the moment. However, once he has one of you, then he may become unstoppable."

"You're… out of your mind…" Vegeta tries to scold his brother, but it doesn't work.

Tarble rubs an arm across his face. He looks at the Androids again. "Take my offer. No killing among ourselves. We'll work together to take down Cell… and the rest of the military."

16 frowns. "So, killing Son Goku is on delay…"

"R-right. As of now until this is done…"

"A truce." 18 shrugs. "Fine. Don't expect me to actually be so eager about this. You see… I'm more annoyed, but it's better than being bothered by one of you blasting me everyday."

Vegeta growls lowly. "This is completely stupid."

"But, Cell does want to kill us. There is no way I am going to let some stupid insect best me. A monkey was enough." 17 frowns. "You got yourself a deal."

"I don't know if I should be thankful or scared out my mind… but either way… we have an advantage now." Tarble admits.

"No!" Future Trunks snarls angrily. "There is NO way I am going to work with those Androids! They destroyed everything I know! They murdered my teachers! I won't let this happen! How could you do this, Tarble! 17 and 18 _killed_ you in my time right in front of me!"

Tarble seems slightly disturbed. "I understand your concern, but this is the only way."

"No! No way! I won't!" Future Trunks growls. "I don't care about what anyone says! I won't fight with them and that is final!"

"Stop complaining. It's starting to annoy me again."

That again…

Future Trunks sighs. He finds it pointless to argue any further. "I can only imagine how this would turn out. The others are around doing the same, right? One of us will walk to them and say-"

 **-0000-**

"We'll have to work together if you want to live." Raditz ignores their shocked expressions.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Krillin stares at Raditz with a gaping mouth. At the same time, he is shaking and terrified. This cannot be really happening, but it is.

"You can live for another day. I won't kill you in your sleep or anything." Raditz says. "There is a much bigger threat that may be far worst than the androids. We even convinced them to join us to fight. Call it a truce."

"Even the military had lost it. I don't like them either." Tien says in thought. "This idea is repulsive, but it's better than dying."

Yamcha gulps. "Yeah… after what I heard what happened to Bulma's sanity and even Goku's… I would like to keep mine. Thank you."

"Then… a deal is made."

Oolong wipes a drop of sweat falling from his chin. "Ooh, boy. I hope I don't lose my bacon. I barely even know how to fight…"

"But even if things do go out of hand…" Yamcha mutters to his friends. "We can counter it. A Saiyan cannot resist a mango no matter how hard they try. Did Goku ever eat one?"

Tien shrugs. "I don't know. Sounds like those fruits are like an addiction to them once they get a bite of it. If we ever run into a Saiyan, all we have to do is give them a mango."

Puar nods.

Yamcha sighs. "But to work with this Saiyans… this is-"

 **-0000-**

"Probably the worst decision I have ever made in my life." The Namekian looks off at the distance. "Teaming up with Goku again? The last time, it was with Frieza. Tch. I can't believe this is happening, but that pest is in the way. He'll have to be exterminated. As soon as this is over, Goku's next. He's already this planet's king, so he beat me to the conquest of this planet, but he only made it much easier. Killing him means I'll easily get the throne."

"Good luck trying." Turles says. "It won't be easy. Besides. I'm starting to think that-"

 **-0000-**

"This is an interesting combo." Raditz looks at each individual. "Someone is going to die. Not all of us will walk from this fight alive."

"I can't believe I'm teaming up with those Saiyans…" Yamcha mutters. "It's better than nothing though. I'm more afraid of Goku than I am afraid of Vegeta. That's because-"

 **-0000-**

"He's insane." Piccolo says to Turles. "But that doesn't mean I will deny this truce."

"After all the shit he went through? I'm not surprised." Turles says. "We'll see who dies first. One thing is for sure. None of us dies easy. So then… what's the idea?"

Piccolo narrows his eyes.

"That military had their own weapon backfire on them. Humans are a... strange species."

"I can't disagree with you on that, but…" Piccolo seems a bit confused. "Where is Goku?"

 **-0000-**

" _Wake up… Kakarot. Wake up. It's time to play. Wake up… let's have some fun…"_

At the moment his eyes open, the world is a blur. His vision focuses, and he finds himself still in the middle of the crop field he passed out on… or something. His mind is unable to process what happened… or what is happening at the moment. His mind is too foggy for him to comprehend much of his surroundings. Doing something as simple as sitting up makes his head spin.

He hears distant laughter. Someone is having the fun of their life. Oddly enough, he doesn't care for it. It somewhat bothers him. Getting to his feet, he looks towards the direction the noise came from.

Each step he takes, and he is more and more mentally exhausted. It feels like his brain just isn't functioning as it should be, and it's not intellect that is the issue.

It's his thinking process. It's difficult for him to understand anything at all. He doesn't question why. He really can't, or he just doesn't care. The lack of emotion in his eyes makes that clear.

His feet stop moving on their own as his eyes study what is happening.

A young child around the age of 5 runs around a peach tree. A woman, who is assumed to be the mother, picks a few peaches down and hands one to the little boy.

He fails to notice a clump of purple fog clustering together until it drops an object on the ground. Looking down, he sees a kitchen knife sitting on the grass, like it was intentionally placed there. Whispers fill his head, and as he stares at it, he sees his reflection. His face seems drained, and no emotion is seen. The whispers grow louder as he reaches for it. The second he picks it up, they are gone.

Why not just send a blast? It's a question he should be asking himself, but the thought never crossed his mind. If anything, he had lost the ability to even think for himself.

His feet begins to move. His steps are slow and dragging, like he is in some sort of trance. He gets closer to them, and they finally notice him. He watches the mother scream as she pulls her son behind her. She had seen him before.

She is stupid for not leaving before.

She is even more stupid for going back to the peach tree.

But, the Saiyan doesn't think about that. He can't, anyway. Not at the moment.

 _'That is_ your _peach tree… and they are stealing from it.'_

As the dark whisper fills his head, he moves closer. He is almost dragging his feet.

 _'You are angry at this… and you want to kill them._

The said words sound very true. He doesn't like how they are stealing his food. He is getting angry about this. He does want to kill them. He feels… strange. It's like a small electrical buzz is traveling through his body, mostly his head. His ears ring softly. Something is wrong, but he doesn't say a word about it. A lot of weird had happened for the past several years.

 _'You want to kill them…'_

He recognizes the voice as Youzi. Even though he knows, he simply moves on, watching the mother stare at him, frozen in fear. "K… kill them…"

' _Don't hold on to nonsense. Let it all go..'_

He slips free. The strange feeling fills him completely.

' _That is it. That is right!'_

Kakarot stops walking. His eyes begin to glow red, but they still lack emotion. He watches the mother panic in fear and run with her child.

"A demon! He's a demon!" The mother cries out.

He walks slowly. Watching her run. "Kill… kill them. Kill… Kill…"

' _That's right. Kill them as slowly as you can! You are angry!'_

"Right… kill them slowly… and… and…" Anger fills his eyes as he snarls. "Make them pay…!"

His hands leave the knife and it spins through the air before landing in the mother's back.

 _'Very good, my lord!'_

The woman hugs her child close and she falls to her knees. Kakarot walks over and pulls the knife out her back before kicking the side of her head to make her fall on her back. "That wasn't very nice." He says slowly.

' _Yes… What are you waiting for?! Kill those who oppose!'_

Kakarot couches down and studies them both. His mind wanders on what he should exactly do to them.

' _What is with the wait? Go on! Do it! It's time to have some fun!'_

He tilts his head. "I wonder… who should go first? Should the mother helplessly watch her son die… or should the son helplessly watch his mother die? I can't decide on which would be more…" He can't find the word. However, the thought of this seems to excite him. He smiles. It's not a friendly smile. It's sick. It's wicked. "... fun. Yeah. That's it. Fun. This will be… lots of fun…"

" _No. Kakarot. Don't do it. Don't think like that. This is wrong. Too wrong. Don't take pleasure in slaughter."_ The little voice in his head tries to reach him, but it is ignored once more. It cannot be heard. Not anymore.

"Ah. I know." Kakarot reaches over and snatches the little boy from the mother's grip. He holds him upside down by his ankle and stands, making the kid hang and scream out for his mother. "Let the mother watch helpless. The kid will think his mother will save him when the reality is… she can't!" He drags the child away and drops him against a tree. He grabs his head and forces him to look at his mother. "Your mommy can't save you."

"Mommy!" The little boy tries his best to ignore the Saiyan. He reaches out for her since he can't escape the Saiyan's hold. "Mommy! Help! Help me, mommy! I'm scared!' His face is red with stress and tears stream down his cheeks. His cries turn into whimpers and sobs. He shuts his eyes tight like a child in the dark as he feels the sharp end of the knife tracing down the right side of his face.

"Why start crying now?" Kakarot teases him with a chuckle behind his voice. "Silly. You'll run out of tears too soon. You'll cry much more from all the pain you're about to feel."

The mother can't watch anymore. She stands and runs towards the Saiyan. "Let go of my little boy, you psychopath!"

Kakarot frowns and he swings his tail, knocking her back several feet and making her fall. "Wait your turn. It's pointless to save him when you know you can't. Just watch your motherhood fail."

The woman is unable to sit up or breathe at the moment.

"Mommy! Get up! Get up!" The little boy's frantic cries only make the Saiyan grin. His whimpers are louder as a small cut is made on his cheek.

"Little kids shouldn't play in the woods at night." Kakarot says. His eyes seem to shine in excitement. "I'll show you why." He begins to cut and the child screams out in pain, but he doesn't care. He begins to laugh.

"MOOOOMMYYYYY!"

"She can't help you." Kakarot reminds him. "But she always promised to, right? Face the reality. Humans are liars."

 _'Yes. Now… makes them suffer! Take joy in every second!'_

The Saiyan continues to laugh. "The both of you are so stupid for coming here! Go ahead! Plead and beg, but I'll just cut every part of his body until he is lifeless! That is exactly what you earthlings deserve!"

 **\- Later -**

Yamcha jumps. "What?! Piccolo, too?!"

They have all returned to the ship with those recruited for this event. The news brings stress and uneasiness to nearly everyone.

"You must be out of your mind!" Vegeta glares at his brother. "This is not going to work! We'll be busy trying to kill each other more than trying to kill Cell!"

"Don't get so upset. Besides. The idea wasn't meant to kill us." Tarble explains carefully. His words makes everyone give him a strange look. He can't tell due to the fact that he had lost his ability to see, but he can sense that they must be curious or questioning his words. "All of us are trying to survive. We just need to put the tension behind us."

"That is easier said than done." Piccolo frowns.

Tarble is slightly bothered. "I'm aware."

Raditz tilts his head. "You're saying that if we work together… this would benefit us and give us the advantage in this situation?"

"I honestly don't see how that would work. Especially with Goku involved." Piccolo has his arms crossed. He seems somewhat annoyed.

Krillin gulps. "Y-yeah. I have to agree on that… and I never imagined myself agreeing with Piccolo on anything…"

Oolong nods. "Good thing I'm no fighter. Regardless of that, and keeping out of sight. I don't plan on crossing paths with Goku and becoming his dinner!"

"Speaking of which…" Tarble says. "Where is Kakarot?"

"We should go." Turles begins to leave the ship. "I feel like he might just be up to no good as usual. His thick head makes it impossible for him to understand his mistakes at some cases."

"That is something we _all_ agree on." Yamcha sighs.

"Going all at once is reckless." Vegeta takes note of everyone trying to follow Turles. "If you're willing to see the fool, then you may come along. Don't force yourselves to go if you would rather stay behind."

Raditz shrugs. "I feel like I have no other choice regardless." He walks out with his brother.

Krillin seems relieved. "I'm glad Vegeta said that."

"Well…" Tien looks around. No one is moving. "Looks like you're on your own."

"I don't care." Vegeta walks off.

Yamcha gulps as silence falls on everyone. To be in the same room with many that would want to kill him is terrifying. "This just got very awkward…"

Several minutes of silence, and they stop moving at the sound of leaves crunching under a foot. Vegeta turns to the direction of the sound. He silently orders Turles and Raditz to stay behind as he approaches it. Just as he parts away a bush, a boot kicks his face and he staggers back with a grunt. He waves the brothers off who were in position to jump in and attack whoever it was. Glaring back at the bush, he aims his hand towards it. A sphere of energy forms as he prepares to destroy it.

"Wait! Don't!"

A loud cry of a female makes the prince freeze. The brothers behind him seem slightly shocked for a reason that can't be understood. Vegeta doesn't fire. His eyes harden instead as he begins to speak to the person. "Oh, please. Try to give me one good reason why I, a Saiyan, should spare low trash like you?"

"I… I beg your pardon? Trash? To all due respect, you should not put me in the same category as the Humans. Then again, I'm stupid for not saying this before."

"What?"

Raditz takes a step forward as he points at the bush. His hand begins to shake. "Hey. I can't be hearing things… inside that bush… you… you can't possibly be…"

"I'm with him." Turles seems to understand where his brother is going with his words. He seems uncomfortable at the moment, unsure of what to make of what is happening.

Vegeta narrows his eyes. "Impossible. This has to be some sort of joke."

"It's not at all. I did plan to reveal myself to my boys later on, but I got discovered too early. Oh, well."

Raditz's eyes widen. "W-wait. You're… you're my…."

A figure jumps out the bush and lands in front of Vegeta. Too close, actually. She watches the prince steps back several times in slight discomfort. It turns out to be Gine. She dusts herself off with a long exhale. "Whew. It was crowded in there."

Raditz tries to find his words as Turles just stares with a hanging jaw. "How… how…?" He has her attention now. He blurts out what he is fighting to say. "How are you even _ALIVE_?!"

"Oh, that?" Gine laughs. "Nonsense. I'm not alive. I'm just here. I doubt anyone had noticed it yet, but look at my head."

Raditz looks. He takes notice of a halo floating there. Knowing this now, his mind still can't wrap around how she is even here. "I don't understand…"

"King Yemma… When he allows the dead in the land of the living, well… one day is the max, but I made arrangements so that I can stay for a month."

"Wait… what arrangements did you-"

"It's too much to explain." Gine smiles. Her smile fades as she looks at Turles in curiousity. "Did you forget how to speak? Hello?"

"What the hell did I eat last night?" Turles questions if what he is seeing is reality. Seeing his mother going back to smiling makes this even more confusing.

"Look at you. You've grown so well. You look very much like your father." Gine says pleasantly. "Don't give me that silly look. I know you're conflicted with reality but I am really here. Just for a moment. I came for the sake of your little brother."

"Kakarot…?" Raditz mutters. "I'm lost. How could you just show up and act like it's another day?"

"I've been around for a few days. Nothing extreme." She nods and looks at Vegeta before bowing. "Forgive me for attacking moments ago. I was startled, nothing more."

Turles swallows and looks towards the ground. He hears footsteps and sees his mother's boots, so he lifts his head to look at her again. At the same time, he is trying not to act a fool by losing his composure for what he is seeing.

"If only I knew that you were still alive that day." The mother seems saddened. She pulls Turles into a hug. "You went through so much trouble because of me."

Turles doesn't move. His mind is still all over the place.

"Now then." Gine steps back and nods. "Let's find your little brother."

Vegeta growls. "What kind of Saiyan is she? Now I see what Kakarot gets it from."

The woman looks at Vegeta. "So, you made arrangements, right? Does that mean you won't kill my youngest of his family?"

Vegeta doesn't know what to make out of this woman. She is ok cheerful, just like Kakarot. Already, she annoys him. He already doesn't like her. "I don't seem to have a choice."

"Good!" Gine claps her hands together. "That's great news! ChiChi, you can come out, now!" She says this which causes everyone to look around, but it takes several seconds for them to realize she is saying this with cheerful relief.

"Kakarot is too much like her…" Vegeta grumbles.

Raditz looks ahead. "Hey… isn't that her there?"

A figure is seen as a small person, but it is indeed ChiChi.

"It looks like someone else is approaching her." Turles notes.

In the long distance away, ChiChi shakes her head. She runs her fingers through her hair with signs of discomfort. What she sees is something she can't bear.

A child and a mother covered with deep cuts and lying on a pool of blood… it's terrifying. She can't imagine who would had done this.

Actually… she can.

"Goku…" She looks ahead. "But… it's not him. It's not really him… it's…" She sees him afar. Just as she moves her foot to walk forward, she sees a small figure bolt her way. This worries her once she knows who it is. "Gohan! Why did you come here?!"

Karot stiffens. "I… I already saw it all, mom…"

ChiChi can only stare at her son in horror.

"Also, I just… saw Vegeta. He's coming your way."

"Vegeta?" She grabs her son's hand and begins to guide him away from the horrific sight. Already, she can see the prince. It's already too late. He sees her.

"You're scurrying took you this far." Vegeta walks forward with the brothers and Gine behind them.

"Gine?" ChiChi was about to ask why the Saiyan brought Vegeta here, but seeing the smile on her face tells her that everything is fine. It doesn't make sense.

"I might just need you alive. You have no idea on just how lucky you are." The prince pauses as soon as he takes notice of rhs bodies. "What…?"

"Did ge really do this?" Raditz just stares at the figure that is his brother.

Vegeta looks ahead and notices Kakarot in the distance. He frowns and begins to walk forward. "I have found the fool at last. His lucky ass…"

ChiChi seems uneasy. "Vegeta, wait."

The prince stops and looks at her. "Don't slow me down. I won't kill him. At least not until after this nonsense is over." He walks again.

"Vegeta! Stop!"

"I thought I told you…" He pauses as Kakarot slowly turns around. He frowns and moves forward again. "Suddenly, my gut tells me for me to approach him isn't very wise. He's just a stupid and stubborn pain in the ass. I don't see what the issue is here."

He stands in front of the Saiyan now he stares with a blank look. Something strange is happening, and Vegeta can tell.

"You have a lucky break until Cell is done for. Enjoy it while you can. Meanwhile, you are needed back at the ship." Vegeta sends a quick order that he knows the barely educated Saiyan will understand… but the more he stands there, the more unease he feels from the Saiyan.

Kakarot doesn't respond.

"Did you not understand? I made my words as clear as I can in your level, so it's time we go. Quit stalling and-"

"... Die."

Vegeta is alarmed by this. "What?"

A hand flies past his face, and he bleeds from a cut that is how revealed. He nearly took the attack directly. He was grazed. "What the hell are you…?!"

"DOING?!" Raditz seems to have said the same sentence at the same moment as Vegeta. He would scold his brother, but looking at him tells him there is something wrong.

Kakarot looks at Vegeta with hardly any emotion. "Vegeta must… die." He rushes forward and throws a punch that is blocked. He turns with a kick on the side and Vegeta staggers. As he watches this, the blank look morphs into once filled with madness. "I'll kill you… I'll kill you!"

Vegeta blocks to punches using his arms. "Idiot! You're begging to be killed! I'll gladly give it to you!"

Kakarot chuckles as he dodges many attacks from Vegeta before headbutting him. As Vegeta staggers and stumbles to not fall, Kakarot turns with a kick that landed on the left side of Vegeta. He punches the right side of his jaw before throwing an uppercut.

Vegeta's head is thrown back, and he falls. He rolls over to avoid a foot from stomping on him, and he kicks one leg at the Saiyan to make him stagger back. He stands and huffs. He wipes the blood that trickles from his lip. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"You threw me into the torture… so maybe I should do the same!" Kakarot slams his hand on Vegeta's face and fires a blast that sends the prince crashing immediately. Kakarot's eyes widen as he grins wickedly. "Why aren't you trying to kill me yet if you claim you will!"

Vegeta jumps to his feet immediately, and he unleashes a blast at point blank range. His attacker had no time to react. He watches him fly back from the impact and fall to the ground. He has the opportunity to attack again, but he just doesn't. His expression shows everyone his confusion. "Something isn't right."

Kakarot kicks himself to his feet with his wicked grin still on. The attack didn't seem to hurt him, but already, a stream of blood trickles down the right side of his face. He holds a bloody knife in his hand. "You really want to play that badly?"

"What is he talking about?"

Kakarot spins a knife in his hand and throws it forward. It is dodged, and he jumps at the prince. As Vegeta gets out the way, he picks up the knife again.

"What is going on?" Turles can't believe it. He watches Vegeta dodge the attack.

Raditz looks at ChiChi. "Hey! Start counting! That should stop him!"

ChiChi seems terrified. "I… I can't. I'm scared that the demon might hurt him."

"He'll kill somebody if you don't do something!"

"But… it's not really Goku! It is him, but at the same time, it isn't!"

"What does that mean?!"

"Kakarot isn't conscious." Gine answers. "He knows what he is doing, but at the same time, he doesn't. It isn't easy to explain. It's like… when you are dreaming. You are aware of what you are doing in the dream, but you don't know that you are dreaming."

Vegeta jumps back to the others. "If that is true, then he isn't trying to kill me under his own will."

ChiChi can't let this go on forever. Everyone is needed to find and get rid of Cell, but how can they progress when Kakarot is in this state?

She has to get through to him some other way. "Goku!"

Vegeta sigh as the others look at the woman like she is insane. "Human and their thinking never ceases to amaze me."

Purple fog engulfs Kakarot completely. His red eyes shift towards her.

"He's being controlled by that demon. His eyes only glow like _that_ when the demon is doing this…" ChiChi shakes her head. "He killed that family there…"

Raditz looks at the mentioned direction. "Damn… he just can't stop…"

Kakarot isn't yet aware of their presence. What he had just done makes him laugh lightly. But a part of him seems to know be was watched by those close to him.

What the demon is doing is unforgivable in the eyes of many.

 _Who gave you the right to shake my family?_

 _Who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me._

 _Who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_

Kakarot drops the knife on the grass. His hand shakes, like he was a normal person who committed murder for the first time.

Karot just stares. Fear is all that is seen in his eyes. The Saiyan he had witnessed kill that family… that Saiyan is not his father. It's a monster.

That is all he sees. A terrible monster.

ChiChi hugs her son close to her. "It's not your dad's fault. It's Youzi. He's making him do all these terrible things… and his evil energy gets stronger the more lives Goku takes. Don't hate your father for this. This is all the demon's doing. He's manipulating your father… and your father is having a mental war and he's losing…"

As a mother, she should had told her son that Kakarot would be fine. Kakarot would win.

But she can't lie to a child who had seen it all.

Gine lightly pushes Karot away as her son continues the terrifying act. There is nothing she can really do but watch. "The demon is too powerful. Physically we can fight it, but since it's a spirit that is impossible. Spiritual energy surpasses me more times than I can count."

Turles snarls. "Damn that demon…"

Karot clenched his fists confidently. He glares through his mother and grandmother and rushes towards his father.

"Gohan! What are you doing?! Get back!" ChiChi reaches out knowing she herself can't get close. Even if she tries to get to him, the kid had already gone too far with his remarkable speed.

"What a ridiculous decision." Vegeta crosses his arms.

Gohan continues to run, ignoring his mother's pleads. His feet slide across the dirt as he stomps them on the ground, skidding to the right to a halt. He stares at his father's back with the confidence he had built. Despite the blood he had witnessed, he had decided to abandon his 9 year old mind at this moment. With a deep breathe, he shouts; "H-h… Hey!"

Kakarot's arms slowly lower. He turns around and is slightly surprised to see the kid standing there. "Gohan? When did you show up?"

The child bites his lip. "Th-that doesn't matter! I came here to talk to you, dad! I don't know why you're doing this, but please, stop! You're scaring me!"

Kakarot crosses his arms. "You're half-Saiyan. You shouldn't be afraid of small things like this."

Did he really just say that? Slaughter is a "small" thing? Karot seems a bit more uneasy, but he keeps his ground. "You have to stop this! You're scaring everybody! Even mom!"

"Everybody? Does that include Vegeta?" Kakarot begins to laugh. "If that's true, then I don't care. That is what he gets for messing with me!" His tone isn't normal. There is defiantly insanity present. The demon still lurks in his mind. "I think I'll pay him a visit. How about it? In his sleep he'll be woken up by his own screaming!"

Vegeta growls and prepares to march forward, but Raditz pulls his back.

"It's the demon doing this to him…" Raditz reminds him. "We have to remember that."

Vegeta pulls his arm free. "This is ridiculous."

"Stop saying things like that! It's nothing like you! Not at all!" Karot fights his tears ss he points at his father. "I-It's that dumb necklace you have! It's making you a really evil guy! That demon is changing you into a true demon in heart!"

Kakarot's eyes seem to shine for a second. "Demon? So… you know he is here?" He closes them and chuckles. "You're a very smart kid, so I'm not too surprised… but sorry to break it to ya… I'm not getting rid of him."

Everyone's faces fill with disbelief.

"Can't you see?" Kakarot begins. He holds his hands out to the side and lowers them slightly. "Ever since he was around… everything went by so easily. The Humans are afraid of me more than before, so very few will challenge me… and once I get rid of the rebellious ones… I'll rule over the rest! They took away so much from me, and now they will give it back by serving me as their king! I rule over this planet just as promised! No one will bother us anymore! See? This is to protect you and everyone else!"

"E-everyone else? All you did was harm us even worse in many different ways!"

"You're too young to understand." Kakarot grins. "Don't worry. Being a prince won't hurt. Right?"

Karot steps back at this. "I… I don't want that! I wouldn't want to be some prince over enslaved people!"

"Enslaved? Is that what you call it?" Kakarot frowns.

"Yes! That is exactly what you are doing! You're a tyrant! You're acting just like Frieza!"

Those words seem to sink in. Kakarot's expression shows slight shock, but it turns into slight anger, causing the child to step back. "Comparing me to that bastard isn't very nice. But, since you are my son, I'll let you off."

"And what if I wasn't?!"

"You wouldn't be talking right now."

Karot pauses. Did his father basically told him he would had killed him?

"Besides. I don't care about what people think. Not anymore. They don't care about me. They never did. Now… since they are all at _my_ mercy, they plead and beg for me to let them be and spare them! Yeah! Right! The irony is powerful here, because I did that very same thing when I was locked away in a tiny little cage for three WHOLE years!" The last three words came out Kakarot's mouth loudly, making his son jump. "I'm not going to repeat what they did since you already know. Just know they are all getting what they deserve."

Karot narrows his eyes. "What about those who were never involved?!"

"Still Human. Selfish and greedy creatures. They care for nothing but their own desires. That's why they'll go as far as kill each other off in war to get what they want. And guess what?" Kakarot pauses to give his son time to mentally guess. "Even if one side won, they still want more. So why not do the job quickly by killing them off or simply having them pinned down under my control? It's defiantly working, because they are so focused on killing me they are working together so well! But I doubt that would last long! How about I put them in a stadium and make them fight to the death for a nice reward! They would have to fight off other threats. They can both simply work together to get it, but Humans are so selfish about their own lives, they'll kill their best friend to save their own!" He begins to laugh madly.

Karot shakes his head. "Dad. This isn't right. This is not how to fix all of this! There is nothing we can do! Humans are born selfish! That is why parents teach their children how to _share_!"

"Well, they must had did a terrible job. The poor mother witnessed her son being sliced across the face... like he's a pig in a butcher shop!" Kakarot laughs again and covers one side of his face as he cracks up. "It was hilarious! The mother was too selfish of her own life to save the boy! She just stood there…. LIKE A DEER IN HEADLIGHTS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

ChiChi is too scared to speak or even react. What he just said… what if… what if that mother and son, is her and Gohan?

"What has happened all this time?" Turles' eyes widen. "What kind of demon are we really dealing with?"

Raditz has the same look. "It's insane. It seems the demon's hatred is mixed with jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"He might also be jealous towards the Humans…"

Vegeta's expression is impossible to read. He seems to be making note of the situation, studying carefully.

Though Kakarot may seem to have nothing left in him, a part of him still questions what could be happening? Is there a benefit? What Youzi is really doing…. it just doesn't seem... right?

 _Who gave you the right to scare my family?_

 _Who gave you the right to scare my baby, she needs me._

 _Who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_

Kakarot manages to catch a breath and calm down. "Humans are a funny species to look at. All bark but no bite. They are fragile and afraid. They are only confident in numbers! What a joke!"

"Stop it…"

Kakarot looks at his son. "Do you understand, or is that Human half clouding your judgment? Why not try to be a Saiyan?"

"Stop it." Karot speaks almost in an angry whisper. "Shut up, you disgraceful psychopath! You have brought dishonor to our family!"

Kakarot's eyes slightly widen.

"You're not my father. You're not even a Saiyan! You're a freak!" Karot's shake with his anger. "You even have the nerve to sell your soul for something so sick! You don't DESERVE to call yourself a Saiyan or anything else! In my eyes… all I see is a demon! That is exactly what has consumed you!"

The father doesn't exactly know how to react to this. He doesn't like what is going on, or the fact that he is being shamed by his own kid. He closes his eyes and sighs in disappointment. "Well. Even you can't see it yet. Oh, well."

' _He will never see it. Why not just show it to him? Speaking to a stubborn child won't do any good.'_ Youzi's voice is filled with a poisonous hate that infects the Saiyan's mind.

Kakarot's eyes narrow. "I guess you are right."

ChiChi finds her voice. "G-Goku… what did that demon just say to you?!" She watches him snatch his son by the arm. "Don't you dare hurt him! You are his father! You don't do this to him!"

"Let me go!" Karot demands.

Kakarot pulls him along. "I'm not going to kill you, if that is what you are thinking. That's just wrong." He leads the child towards a covered box. He tanks the cover off which reveals a cage. "I'm just showing you what hell feels like! You're smart, so this isn't so hard to figure out for you!"

Karot is horrified at one second. In the next, he slaps his father across the face and staggers back when he is freed. Kakarot glares at him as he rubs his face while turning to him.

"Well. I'm starting to wonder if you're siding with the Humans." Kakarot's tone has anger hidden in it. He seems very close to snapping or attacking towards his own kid. "If that's true, then that hurts. I don't want to end your life."

He really means it.

He would kill him if he sides with the Humans… or he truly thinks he is. Kakarot us very delusional thanks to Youzi. The demon might convince him that his assumption is true….

Kakarot growls lowly. "So… is that it? Stab me in the back like all the others, huh?! Well?!" Kakarot is suddenly in front of the child, and he throws a punch at his stomach.

"GOHAN!" ChiChi screams out. She finds her feet and begins to run, but she is held back by Gine. The Human watches in horror as the child coughs out a mouthful of straight blood. "Let go of me! My baby!"

"Going over there will only make it worse! If he really wanted to kill him he would had done so!" Gine explains. "Listen to me! That is not my son! His actions are being manipulated! He's not thinking at will! If this was truly Kakarot, he wouldn't dare do this!"

ChiChi is already crying. "But he punched my son… his own son! He probably ruptured his organs, Gine! I can't watch this!"

"You can't save him now."

Raditz growls. "What are we supposed to do? We can't just watch!"

"I… I don't know… but something has to be done!" Turles replies.

Vegeta's eyes slightly widen. The situation at this moment seems to make him finally realize something. It's more of a wake-up call, actually. "He was being influenced by that thing…"

Karot continues to cough, hunched over. He lifts his head and he sees the purple outline of fog highlighting his father's body. His eyes fill with terror as he steps back before falling to a sitting position.

"It doesn't feel good, does it? Unfortunately for you, that doesn't even scrape the tip of the iceberg of the pain I endured!" Kakarot kicks his jaw and the child falls. "Not even a little bit!"

Karot lies on the ground in pain. He watches a foot hover over his chest.

"So maybe you should watch yourself before you say a word about what I am doing wrong in your eyes!" Kakarot throws down his foot, but the child glows blue and disappears. He steps on the grass instead. "What?"

It dawned on him that the child was so scared, he teleported himself away by instinct.

After looking around, he locates him on his forearms and knees. Karot's head faces the ground. Kakarot notes that his son only teleported to a spot feet behind him. "How did you…?"

Heavy breathing turns into a deep snarl. Karot's teeth are clenched tight. Teeth are completely bared as he lifts his head to glare at his father with wild and angry eyes. He slowly pushes himself to his feet to stand. His body and arms are limp and he wobbles for a second. "How could you let this happen…?"

Kakarot watches carefully. Those words came out in an angry growl.

"I won't let you do this anymore… I'll… I'll stop you myself! Even if it kills me!" Karot shouts. "If I have to beat my own dad near death to kill that bastard… then I'll do it!"

"Gohan!" ChiChi doesn't know what to be more shocked about. The fact that her son is about to throw away his own life, or the fact that he swore at such a young age. He is picking up too much from those Saiyans!

Karot shakes slightly. "That's enough! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" As he screams out the last word, energy engulfs his body and nearly blows away everyone around him. The second is turned golden, ChiChi and Gine are blown from their feet. His feet sinks into the ground as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Despite this, Kakarot still chuckles. "Well. It looks like you are really like the others. You just don't want to take time to understand me. So… I have no reason to listen to you either." His eyes glow somewhat brighter. The possession the demon has on his actions and thinking are much more powerful than before.

Karot growls. "You're the one who doesn't understand. You're ripping our family apart!"

"No… I'm trying to help you." Kakarot says. "I might have to force you to understand."

 _Who gave you the right to shake my family?_

 _Who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me._

 _Who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_

 _Who gave you the right to take intrusion, to see me?_

Karot just stares his father down.

Kakarot chuckles, naive towards the fact that he is the main reason his own family is falling apart… but the fault isn't his...

 _Who gave you the right to hurt my family?_

 _Who gave you the right to hurt my baby, she needs me._

 _Who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_

Youzi's voice speaks again. ' _His opinion doesn't matter…'_

The Saiyan grins in a sinister way.

 _Stab a knife in my back, shot an arrow in me!_

 _Tell me, are you the ghost of jealousy?_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Lyrics from "Ghost" by The King of Pop, Michael Jackson! (I love all his songs!)**

 **Finally finished! Holy crap! I updated again!**

 **This chapter was hard to write at many parts. I honestly had no idea what to do with it, but I got something out.**

 **I didn't struggle too much. Plus, I was reeally busy this month. I had a lot going on. At least I got an update in.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: What is Youzi's true goal of having Kakarot?**

 **A: The answer was hinted here. It will fully come later.**

 **PQ2: Where is the plot going?**

 **A: Even I am trying to see where. Hmm….**

 **PQ3: Who is the main problem among the Saiyans besides Kakarot?**

 **A: Vegeta. That is pretty obvious.**

 **PQ4: When will we see Semi-Perfect and Perfect Cell?**

 **A: I don't think I am allowed to tell you that. I won't allow myself to say so.**

 **PQ5: Why is Tarble allowing this truce to happen?**

 **A: He is a genius. Maybe something good will come out of it.**

 **PQ6: How is anyone going to deal with Youzi-possessed Kakarot?**

 **A: They are going to need A LOT of holy water. I know that much.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** NOICE CHAPTER Sam and dean are better thanks to their sexy hair

 **A:** Hahaha! I'm sure a lot of people would agree with you!

 **Q:** I was just thinking what if one of the characters stumble on a video and if shows how kakarot was tortured and tormented so they get a better understanding of what kakarot went. Through

 **A:** What's with my readers reading my mind? I must be too predictable. I was thinking about that before you said so. Huh.

 **Q:** Don't give up I reeeaaallly love you books and you style of righting and thinking

 **A:** Aw, thanks! I won't give up! Not at all! You are not the first to say how my writing style is liked!

 **Q:** I know this doesn't relate to dbz fanfiction but if you want you can do a fanfiction on attack on titans

 **A:** Mmm… Attack on Titan? I binged-watched the whole first season in 1 day. (It was that good to me.) I dunno. If I do write a fanfiction on that, it may be difficult. It has tons of blood and gore and the fighting is so different. Writing that would be so strange. I would have to use a different writing style. I can't promise you I would write one. Maybe...

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Vegeta: (firmly) This is Prince Vegeta of The Saiyan race!_

 _Vegeta: (Annoyed) What the hell is happening? I don't understand what crossed Kakarot's mind that made him thought it was okay, but I won't tolerate it for another moment!_

 _Karot: (angry) Dad… why would you allow this to happen…?_

 _Gine: (serious) How is this plan going to work with the demon running wild? Trying to have Kakarot work with everyone else is impossible at this point!_

 _ChiChi: (saddened) I might have no other choice._

 _Vegeta: (annoyed) And I have to deal with these two idiots! What are they even doing?!_

 _Gine: (sighs) My boys have always been reckless._

 _Vegeta: (growls) I am surrounded by idiots…._

 _Vegeta: Next time on; "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 7: "Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest."_

 _This perfectly explains how I feel about those brothers..._

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 7!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters :**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 7: " _Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest."_ A huge lead is given by a doctor who worked close with Chille during the development of the Androids, and Kakarot doesn't like it one bit. It's not that he doesn't like the lead. He hates the doctor, and it's no surprise to say he would want to see him dead.

In order to be granted access into a room when the doctor is willing to hand it over, he picks Raditz to complete a very simple task that makes him look like the biggest idiot in the universe… but it's not his fault.

Turles seems to have no experience with the opposite gender and their boundaries. It's no surprise since he was on his own since age 3. However, his mood changes in a way that has Kakarot curious on just what is on his middle brother's mind.

Chapter 8: " _A struggle between two worlds"_ When the investigation of Cell turns into a full-fledged fight, it seems the creature realizes just how dangerous the fighters are. He makes plans to counter against it, or to turn the tables.

Kakarot and ChiChi are looking more into what they may be dealing with, but two different perspectives may just be a bigger problem. ChiChi sees that her husband will need more saving than what was previously thought needed. To stay alive, she has to try to look deeper into why the Saiyan does what he does.

Chapter 9: " _Standby for battle! An alliance in hot water?"_ Everyone is prepared to fight Cell… who is a true threat like no other! But… the truce that was formed is shaken with Kakarot being the main issue! His strong hatred towards the Human race may just shatter what has been built up! How much longer can he truly stay in one place? Cooperation is one thing. Tolerance is another. It seems the Saiyan will have to work on both!

Chapter 10: " _Operation: Extermination! Watch out, 18!"_ With Cell now in everyone's sights, one mission is clear: "Kill him!". With the combined forces, it should be enough to take down this walking humanoid insect, right? Not when his eyes are set on 18! Everyone is on guard to actually keep her and her twin brother from the monster's reach! How long can it actually last?!

Chapter 11: " _Step forward for the chances, "Goku-wannabe"!"_ With Kakarot impossible to control, the unlikely team has no other choice but to take their plans to another path! A sadistic Saiyan who refuses to obey anyone and would rather kill his own temporary companions is far too dangerous to even be around! Turles is left with an unexpected role he never saw coming. The question is; will he comply, or will his own "selfish sin" get in his way?

Then again, not only is he in a situation that leaves him questioning his power. When reality strikes just what he is really feeling just as his brother's suspected, it brings another issue that may have him distracted more than prepared!


	7. Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest

**Chapter 7 Plot:**

Chapter 7: " _Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest."_ A huge lead is given by a doctor who worked close with Chille during the development of the Androids, and Kakarot doesn't like it one bit. It's not that he doesn't like the lead. He hates the doctor, and it's no surprise to say he would want to see him dead.

In order to be granted access into a room when the doctor is willing to hand it over, he picks Raditz to complete a very simple task that makes him look like the biggest idiot in the universe… but it's not his fault.

Turles seems to have no experience with the opposite gender and their boundaries. It's no surprise since he was on his own since age 3. However, his mood changes in a way that has Kakarot curious on just what is on his middle brother's mind.

THE FACT IS…

He is bothered for many reasons. For his mother to be present has him uncomfortable for a reason stuck in the past. His attitude towards an individual is also questionable. What exactly is going through his mind?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! FINALLY!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: August 15, 2017**

 **WORDS: 11,418**

* * *

…

…

 ***Clicks "Publish"***

 ***Chapter is uploaded to the internet.***

 **Hm. I don't think this is a good one. I'll give it a few minutes and- HOLY!**

 ***A swarm of readers rush towards Espeon804 screaming in joy.***

 **AAAAAAAAH! *Rushes behind a building.***

 **Uh… I think I am safe now**

… **I hate the fact that chapters are coming out month after month. My motivation to write is just dead. Maybe that explains the short chapter…?**

… **AND the fact that I am being chased by readers...**

* * *

 **LISTEN to this song: (Add to YouTube URL)** /watch?v=pyouOvpvtNk

The song is directed towards someone. You will see. The song is not mine. Heck, I can't sing if I tried.

I can imagine a certain character singing it. You'll see when you get there.

 **If you are reading on Wattpad, the song is here!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the creator. Toei are the animators. Funimation are the English Dubbers! (Along with a few more such as Ocean.)**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **I seriously need to get myself together. Enjoy the chapter- AH! THEY FOUND ME! *Flees***

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 7: Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest. -**

The reality is… his father is insane.

If only he was the way he was 5 years ago. But, he will _never_ be like that again. It's impossible. Not after all he's been through. The change is permanent. The changes will stick for the rest of his life.

Watching him carefully, Karot is trying to form some sort of strategy. Calculating everything around him, he judges he may have a chance to at least knock him out. But why do that?

Why is no one counting right now?!

Bitter hatred lingers here and there. He's just angry. Angry at his father for making such a stupid decision. Sure, Kakarot made selfish decisions many times in his life, but this is too far. What did he expect to get from forming a contract with a demon? If he gives up his soul…. It would be like making a deal with the devil!

Standing firm in his place, he carefully studies his father. At this moment, Kakarot isn't himself. Something is wrong. The demon is doing something to him that is making him act the way he is. Does Karot even stand a chance? He honestly has no idea.

There is only one way to really find out.

"Dad would never kill me or mom. Even if we did hurt him… he would never do it." The child is confident with his words. His flowing golden aura blows upwards in a faster rate. His power is growing slowly. "The only reason why I don't trust him is because… there's a demon making him do really bad things to people. If even a Saiyan sees bad in what he does… then I know it has to be stopped!"

Kakarot tilts his head to one side with a puzzled look. What is he talking about? He can't comprehend things at all in the moment. The whispers in his ears simply block away whatever reasoning people try to place on him.

' _Don't listen to his words. Teach him a lesson as you said. Beat him until he is bleeding and broken near death!'_

The words ring through his head in a loud echo. He frowns, and he suddenly flashes, disappearing before everyone's eyes.

Karot's eyes dart around. Trying to locate his father isn't easy. He can hear the fast-paced footsteps on the grass… but where? Left? Right?

Behind him.

He spins around with a clenched fist, ready to attack, but instead, his stomach is greeted with a powerful punch. His eyes go wide as a glob of saliva is coughed out his mouth at the same time he is pushed back by the blow. He slams his feet as soon as they touch the ground to anchor himself. Hunched over, he coughs madly and tries to stand straight. He sees a blur of black at the corner of his eye.

 _WHAM!_ A boot slams on the right side of his lower jaw. He grunts and falls to his left side. Already, pain is throbbing in two places. He thought that powering up would help, but it doesn't seem enough.

That's right. Even as a Super Saiyan, he's not very strong. He's weaker than his mentor, still. He can't hold the form very well. That's a major issue.

Slowly, he presses his hands on the dirt, and he begins to push his weight off the ground. Just as he is on his knees, sharp pain jabs him on his left side of his abdomen. He flips and falls to his back, breathing from his mouth all while trying not to scream. Grunting tells his struggle to keep his voice in a lower level, despite the pain that keeps coming.

"When are you going to fight back?" Kakarot crosses his arms, watching his struggling son.

"Goku! STOP this!" ChiChi screams at the Saiyan, but he doesn't respond, like she isn't even there. She doesn't really know what to do. Should she count? The Saiyan told her she must do so if he is even unable to stop himself. He _gave_ her permission. So… it should be okay to use… right?

The sound of an object cutting through air gains attention. A bulky figure zooms over and drops to the ground. Nappa has arrived, looking somewhat concerned about things. Seeing Karot down seems to answer whatever his issue is. "It got worse, did it?"

"What do you think?" Vegeta doesn't even bother to answer.

It's a quick awkward glance between Nappa and Gine before they both look back at the son of Kakarot, who is fighting to get back to his feet. The child is in too much pain.

It is so strange. The child has more power than this… right?

Karot looks at his father angrily as he rises. He jumps back as a leg swing comes his way, dodging the attack. He ducks to avoid a fist, and he blocks another punch using his forearm. Cleverly, he avoids several more attacks before throwing his fist which lands on the side of his father's face. He watches him stagger back.

Kakarot chuckles. "You really are something else. If only you can understand. You can have whatever you want… if you stop resisting."

Karot slips into a defensive stance, not saying a word.

"You know where you stand." Kakarot smiles in a sinister way. His glowing eyes brighten as the fog surrounding him shows no signs of going away. "No one seems to try to understand me one bit. Not even my own son. The only thing that will teach you anything is a horrible beat down, and that is something I will hate to do."

"My dad would never say that." Karot narrows his eyes. "He would never kill me!"

Kakarot grins, and he is suddenly in front of the kid. Before Karot could react, Kakarot throws a gut punch that brings his son down to his knees.

"Kakarot! What the hell are you _doing_?!" Raditz shouts.

Kakarot stares down his son as he chuckles. "A child who is disobedient and says hateful things to their parents needs to be punished. Like so…" He grabs his son's arm to stand him up, and he throws a hard punch on the stomach with his free hand. He earns a scream, and he laughs lightly.

"Kakarot!" Gine can't watch for too long anymore.

"This is going out of hand!" Turles can't keep this going. He glares at Vegeta. "How long are you going to allow this to happen?!"

"Watch your tone, low-class!" Vegeta snaps at the Goku-lookalike. He growls a bit before answering. "I will know for sure if this is really him."

"Is it necessary to let Kakarot beat his kid up for proof?! He would _never_ do that!" Raditz tries to convince Vegeta to place an end to it, but he earns a glare as a response instead. ' _He has completely lost his damn mind.'_

Kakarot throws several punches on the stomach, not pulling any at all. The child is unable to endure them anymore. He coughs after each one, and his Super Saiyan form drops.

ChiChi shakes her head as tears fall from her eyes. "Stop it! Leave him alone! Leave them both alone! Youzi, let them be!"

Kakarot stops, and he releases the kid. As the child drops and coughs, the Saiyan slowly turns towards the woman with a dark grin that makes a few others step back. "Your nagging is annoying me." He aims the palm of his hand towards her, and he fires a blast which anyone in the way jumps to safety to avoid. As it leaves behind a crater on the ground, Kakarot flashes in front of the woman and grabs her hair. "I'll just kill you since you obviously refuse to understand me!"

ChiChi's eyes widen, and they fill with anger. "The Goku I know said he would _never_ kill me, no matter how _hard_ he tried! He won't always say it, but I know that he will always love me, no matter what! He wouldn't even _dare_ to hurt me!"

Kakarot snarls. "You're not very smart for thinking that way! Humans like you are foolish for believing such idiotic things!" He charges a blast quickly.

Vegeta narrows his eyes. "That confirms it. End it now!"

ChiChi clenched her fists. " _Yī', èr, sān!"_

Kakarot flinches, and the crown begins to glow, starting from the rhombus. He glares at the woman angrily. "Stop it…!"

"Sì!" ChiChi narrows her eyes.

The Saiyan screams as a force pushes him to the ground. He grunts, trying to stand, but nothing seems to work.

Karot crawls away quickly. Enough is enough with the kid. He distanced himself faster than anyone had ever seen.

Raditz doesn't move from where he stands. He would normally go to his brother to check on him, but something else bothers him. Turning around, he sees a man approaching them, completely unarmed. The Saiyan thinks the person is crazy for even coming this close to a group of Saiyans.

The mysterious man seems to not be angry about anything. He doesn't seem to be ready to do anything, actually. He just casually walks to them.

Everyone notices the stranger, especially Kakarot. The Saiyan somehow finds a way to push himself to his knees. Already, his hatred is pinned on the random man who finally stops walking.

The others look at the stranger suspiciously. Not taking any chances, they stand and prepare themselves to attack. Strangely, the stranger isn't intimidated one bit. He stops walking and looks at them carefully.

"I am merely a doctor. A scientist. My name is Klahms. Please, don't be alarmed." The doctor raises his hands in surrender.

Vegeta seems to have no interest on the random doctor. He aims his hand towards him to blast him down, but his eyes shift towards Gine who seems to rather keep the man alive. "Tch." He lowers his hand just to see what the woman will do.

"How did you even find us?" Gine asks with no hint of threat in her voice. She sounds more curious than annoyed. Her attitude towards this situation makes her appear very strange.

The man shakes his head. "I just wandered off on my own. I was really looking for the warrior princess. My mistake if I am incorrect on terms of title. A coronation did happen, am I right?"

Karot gawks slightly. For the man to mention the title is shocking. Not many know about it, but if he is a member of the military, it is possible. The child sends a nervous glance to his mother who bites her lip, like she is holding words in her throat at the moment.

"A warrior princess?" Nappa repeats this strangely, like he is trying to understand it. He mutters it to himself a few more times before he stops. He turns to look at ChiChi who seems a little uneasy.

The son of Kakarot feels the need to step close to his Human mother, but a part of him tells him that doing so may cause the stranger to leave without explaining why he knows about this. Instincts are dull on the child, but he feels that something is a little off about this. He can see from the corner of his eyes that his father is ready to attack.

The tension seems to rise a little in the atmosphere. Glances turn towards the woman, and the individual looks at her now.

There is no running away.

"I had no choice but to step in as queen." ChiChi speaks up. "I am at the age when it is necessary. I could had turned it down and lived a normal life, but due to my father's death, I had to take responsibility."

"I keep forgetting Kakarot married a princess." Raditz mutters, like the fact is embarrassing to say in a normal tone. "Does that make him a prince?"

"Not exactly." Vegeta speaks. "The throne is passed down to his children. Kakarot wasn't born with royal blood. He was a commoner. Marrying a royal individual simply makes him either cause her to give up her royal status, or he will have to adapt to it. Since she is still in the status… it is possible that he is a prince. He can't be a king of her kingdom, otherwise, he would have more power than her. Even so, it doesn't matter. He took the throne from The King of Earth." Finished with the explanation, he wants nothing more than to be left alone with the topic. Perhaps the fact that the mentioned low-class is a real king bothers him very much.

Despite that, Raditz is a bit surprised by what he just heard. "He could be a prince… insane. His son is already one."

Vegeta growls slightly. He had forgotten that Kakarot's son is an actual prince. Even if the child denies it and wants nothing to do with it, he is a born prince and is now The Prince of Earth. For a child who is fresh a decade old, it is a lot to swallow. He hardly has any class. The thought of it disturbs Vegeta in a certain way. It's embarrassing.

ChiChi seems unsure on what to do. "Is there a reason why you are here?"

Klahms bows. "I am here on my own will to give you important information, your majesty."

No one really expected anyone to address ChiChi that way. They look at her awkwardly, and ChiChi becomes even more uncomfortable. Looking at her husband, she can see that he is the only one itching to move.

Kakarot wants nothing with the man at all. Anger fills his eyes, reading his desires to spill the blood of the Earthling who dared to arrive. On his hands and knees, he forces himself to stand. Pressure from the crown tries to force him back down, but he does his best to ignore it. He reaches behind him with a shaking hand, and he draws out his staff. Aware that he is barely able to walk, his best bet is to deliver a killing strike using his Power Pole. Lifting the staff over his head, his eyes narrow.

Turles is the first to notice. "How is he even on his feet?!"

ChiChi turns around, and immediately, she tries to pin the Saiyan down again. " _Wǔ, liù, qī…!"_

Kakarot screams out as the crown grows much brighter all around. The powerful humming is nearly as loud as his cries. He drops this weapon and falls to his knees as he tries to pull the accessory off. Unable to bear it, he falls to his side and suffers.

The random Earthling is expected to be surprised by the accessory that is affecting the Saiyan. It seems that way, but his eyes are glued to a red staff that is hanging on to the Saiyan's back.

"That staff… I can't believe it is actually real." The doctor watches them carefully. "I heard legends on how it connected a palace. The limit of its magic is unknown… but it is very possible he can do more with it than just fight or guard… These Saiyans… their powers are…" He is cut off from his thoughts when he hears The Ox Queen switch to the region's native language.

" _Huíqù shuìjiào."_ ChiChi growls, speaking directly to the demon within Kakarot's body. " _Bā."_

Kakarot gasps, and the red glow of his eyes fades along with the fog. His eyes land on the woman responsible. It seems that he had been brought back to reality. "Ch… ChiChi…" His eyes close as he falls.

He passes out.

That confirms it. Something is terribly wrong here, and it is definitely not under Kakarot's will. Gine was right.

"Whoa." Nappa seems somewhat fascinated. "It really was that demon…"

"Bother." Tarble places a hand on his forehead.

Vegeta looks at Tarble strangely. It appears that there is now a lot to be said, and it begins now. "I would expect you to know better. Aren't you normally informed of these type of things?"

The younger prince's eyes shift towards Vegeta. Already feeling pushed around by the current month's events, he replies rudely; "You normally wouldn't even bother to ask."

"It seems you're actually stupid in this situation."

"Don't be such a wind-up merchant!" Tarble shouts at his brother. His tail stiffens as a signal of sudden frustration. "Shut it! Enough!" Though his demand would probably startle a few, Vegeta chuckles teasingly. A typical response to Tarble's attempted stand-ups. His attempt did fly over a few heads. Some seem curious on what the short Saiyan was saying.

Kauli tilts her head. "Huh?"

Everyone else is just as lost. All except the Saiyan general.

"He's telling Vegeta to stop teasing him." Nappa shrugs. "I've been around Vegeta long enough to understand the phrases he would use. It seems Tarble speaks the same way."

It suddenly makes sense. Trying to understand the two is sometimes a challenge. At least the strange phrases are rarely heard. Otherwise, the others would consider on getting a dictionary.

A simple glance is enough to signal the focus towards the stranger once again. Vegeta's expression isn't easy to read, but it is no surprise that he appears a bit angry. The reason for it can be all sorts. Maybe one of them is a question on how the trespasser even managed to snake his way to this area.

With a small huff, the prince slightly tilts his head back to appear a little taller and even more intimidating than he already is. He speaks in a threatening tone. "You have 5 seconds to convince me to not kill you."

"Wow. Life sucks for him right now." Kauli comments more to herself, but Nappa nearby picked it up and seems to agree with a small nod.

"I will give you access to a chamber belonging to the military." Klahms answers quickly. Seeing no change in mood, he may just live.

Vegeta raises his hand to aim. "Shitty excuses."

The man drops to his knees and clamps his hands together, pleading for his life through his body language as he throws in another attempt to keep his soul in his body. "It's all classified! I'll hand it over and I'll let you kill me afterwards!"

"Huh?" Vegeta lowers his hand, looking more confused than he ever was before. Did that man just offer them precious information that even a common Earthling can't touch?

"Did he flew in from Stupid Town?" Turles asks Raditz who shrugs as a response.

Tarble walks to his brother's side. "We have no business with making arrangements for your kind. You're wasting your life by being present here. Off you go, if you please."

Vegeta pushes him rudely with a single hand. "Stop being so polite to the enemy."

"Well, pardon me for it being part of my personality!" Tarble pushes him back in the same fashion.

"You really are a mother's boy."

"At least I'm not named after a planet and my father. That there is ridiculous and confusing!"

The two growl lowly at each other while exchanging angry glares. This lasts for a few seconds before Tarble turns away with crossed arms, wanting no more disturbance on what is happening right now.

Today is not a good day to cross them.

Vegeta looks back at the stranger. "Alright. I will listen, but if you have any funny ideas, just know that you will be choking before you can carry it out. You say you wish to show us something."

"Yes.. that is true. I simply want this madness to end. I know it is a lot to wish for. There is a benefit here… it may give you the boost you need to deal with the monster that had been attacking places lately." The fact that he knows about Cell is a little surprising. However, the word was going to be out regardless. This was expected.

Vegeta seems to ponder on the subject for a while. "Are you a soldier?"

"Formally, yes. I left the military when I saw how wicked Chille was becoming." The man doesn't try to look at anyone since they now look at him like he is a foul living creature. It is understanding. None of them liked the insane man. They are more than happy to know that he is dead. Bad memory still lurks. Simply mentioning the Human's name is enough to spoil the mood.

Gine stares at the stranger for a minute. "He's fine."

"What?" Turles didn't quite catch that, or he is thinking that his mother had lost her mind for casually saying what she did.

"Don't worry about it. He is aware that he would die if he is not being honest." For a second, she looks at the man and her eyes flicker, appearing to pierce fear into anyone who was foolish enough to look into them. "Am I right?"

Quickly, the soldier nods without a word.

Vegeta makes a silent judgement, and he looks at Nappa. "Lock Kakarot away. I have arrangements to make."

As Nappa grabs the unconscious Saiyan, he asks with concern; "Are you sure about this? What if he is telling a lie?" He slings Kakarot over his shoulder.

"I am no fool. He'll be dead before he can even try anything. I don't normally allow an Earthling to come even near. What this man said peaks my interest, so we'll see if he is telling stories or holds the truth."

"I see." Nappa turns to make his leave. Looking back at the man, he gives him a glare as a small warning before heading off with a everyone else behind him.

Gine nods once. "Perhaps that individual is telling the truth. He poses no threat." She follows the others, speaking out what she believes. "I'm sure things will be alright."

"If you say so, then I guess what that Human said is true." Raditz has a little more belief. His mother is known to have great judgement, so to hear her say something good from the man means there is something good from this.

 **-0000-**

"Um. Okay… are you sure this is a good idea?" Yamcha eyes Kakarot nervously who is still asleep in the cell. He is probably the most afraid of the Saiyan. Krillin is expected, but Yamcha had known Goku longer than the monk has. He had dodged bullets with Goku many times before. The night of the full moon was probably instead, a cannon. "He hasn't even seen us yet. He'll go crazy once he wakes."

"Which is why I will stay here while the others go to work." Gine leans against a wall as she watches her youngest son carefully. She seems confident with her words, so it allows a few to relax.

Tarble walks to the center of the room. A few heads turn to him already. "May I have everyone's attention?" He looks around, watching other heads turn towards him. "My brother has placed a mission in action. We are heading off with the lone Human for answers, but keep in mind to stay on guard. There is still a chance this may be all a ploy. Vegeta has assigned a few to go along with him. A group too big may cause the stranger to not utter a word."

Piccolo doesn't seem to care. "What are the groups, exactly?"

"It is unknown to others that all of you are here. Therefore, bringing you over will bring an uproar. The brothers of Kakarot and Nappa will tag along. Everyone else will stay behind."

Nappa frowns. "Can't you take Kauli along instead?"

"Excuse me?" Kauli gives him a look that reads; _If I have to go because of you, you're in for it._

"His mind is made up. Even if I go to him to request a change, he wouldn't bother to even consider it. It would be a waste of time." Tarble points outside. "He will join you soon. Head out and get going."

"Understood." Nappa bitterly responds. For him to be with even _one_ of the brothers places a heavy burden on him. However, it seems a small break is placed on him.

"I'll stay here." Turles' announcement slightly upsets Tarble in some way.

"I beg your pardon?" Tarble turns to him. "You must realize that these are Vegeta's orders. You can't just walk away from your assigned position-"

"Maybe I don't want to do it." Turles responds rudely. His slight attitude causes the younger prince to look at him like he is a stubborn child. "I went with him to find my little brother. I'm tired of walking. It will do with just two with you."

Kauli crosses her arms. Her annoyance is clear on her face. "Sure. Be a burden to everyone, why don't 'cha?"

"This isn't the time to be so stubborn." Raditz gives his brother a warning, but Turles doesn't want to hear any of it.

The Namekian already had enough of listening to the small argument. He makes the decision to isolate himself from others by heading for the very back of the room. A few of the Earthlings may have the same idea, but seeing Piccolo not moving from his new spot, they decide to stay put.

Prince Tarble has enough of the stubborn behavior he had been getting lately. Firmly, he says the request again. "You must come along with us. Otherwise, Vegeta will hand it to you."

"Then let him. I had enough of being a lapdog today."

Krillin crosses his arms. He speaks with a slight chuckle to Tien. "They really are no different from Goku when it comes to trying to have them do certain things."

"I see that." Tien on the other hand, isn't very pleased. "This is going to be a problem in the long run."

"They just argue all day!" Puar floats next to them both. He nervously taps his paws together as tries to think of something else to say.

Silence lasts for only a few seconds, because Tarble lets out a small growl of annoyance.

Turles waits.

"Foolish." Tarble turns and heads out. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"It's sad that I know how he feels." Kauli glances at Turles.

"Whoa." Raditz watches the prince go. "What's with him today? He sure has been moody."

Future Trunks had been quiet all this time. He seems hesitant to answer while everyone moves around to pick a place to sit or relax at the moment. "I guess I can say the fault is mine… I sorta got on his bad side."

"Smart." Nappa growls as he heads out after Tarble, and it becomes quiet again with the exception of a snort from Oolong.

Krillin sits in a chair near the door awkwardly. He taps his fingers together as he looks nervously towards the ground. Tien stands at the other side of the door, watching the three Saiyans take their leave.

The Android Twins are outside. They want nothing to do with anything at the moment. They seem to rather be out than in the ship with the others. It is very reasonable. No one can exactly relax.

Yamcha looks at Gine. The silence seems to bother him, but hearing how the female Saiyan is gentle and caring like Kakarot is towards those he cares for, he can feel a little more at ease. He decides to try small talk to ease the awkward silence. "So… you're Goku's mother, right? You're going to be here for a while or until we get rid of Cell or…"

"His name is _Kakarot_. He is no Human, so don't mention him that way." Gine responds rudely. "And don't think I am some dandelion. I am not fond of your kind and I would rather be out there than being present with you. Unfortunately, I have no choice since my son is suffering at the moment. Be kind and don't talk to me again."

A few stare at the woman in shock. They never heard her say something like that before.

"Oh, boy." Yamcha shrinks. "Okay. She's not so different from the other Saiyans after all. When it comes to us… that is. This day isn't going to end anytime soon- HUH?!" He jumps back at the sight of Kakarot looking right at him. ' _When did_ he _wake up?!'_

Gine looks back at the cell. Without much of a word, she crouches down in front of it with a bright smile.

Kakarot stares for some time, completely confused. Seeing Yamcha instantly angered him, but seeing the smile from this woman calms him down immediately. Instincts tell him to trust her. For some odd reason, he wants to be close to her, like she is comforting in some sort of way.

"I am glad to see that you are feeling better." Gine opens the cell which alarms everyone. Such a move places danger on everyone, but Kakarot doesn't make a move. Gine crawls to him and hugs him tightly. "You don't deserve this. Not at all."

Everyone watches, a little worried that Kakarot may lash out. The Saiyan had been attacking his own family lately, but it is not under his own will.

Confused, all that Kakarot can really do be still. He picks up her scent, and memories flood in. His dreams seem to whizz by until he sees a mental picture of himself as a baby with his family. It shifts to the very same woman waving at him as the pod he was in as a baby takes off.

"What had they done to you, dear?" Gine mutters quietly. "You don't have to talk about it… but you have to listen. I know anger is filling your heart, but you have to place that aside. Everyone is working together to stop that Cell. I know this idea bothers you… but please… anger blinds judgement. Believe me, Kakarot…"

The word sounds foreign out of his mouth. He speaks quietly. "Mom…?"

"Do you remember me?" Gine pushes herself off of him and looks at him carefully. Seeing his confused face, she sighs. "Who am I kidding. Of course not. You fell on your head as a baby. I had my hopes up too high. At least you _know_ who I am. Raditz must had told you about me."

Kakarot nods small, answering the sentence that was a potential question. He leans to his left and sees the others looking at him. A lot of questions will be asked later. Whatever this is… he hates it already. As much as he wants to kill them, some invisible restraint is keeping him calm and in one place. It has to be the presence of his mother.

Oolong hides behind Piccolo, but the Namekian rudely kicks him aside.

"Listen to me, Kakarot." Gine places her hands on his shoulders while looking deep into his eyes. She speaks in a gentle tone, like a mother speaks to a frightened child. "Everything is going to be okay here. You have nothing to worry about. Raditz, Nappa, and Tarble went with Vegeta to run an important errand. You just sit tight, okay?"

For some strange reason, Kakarot feels himself nodding. He relaxes at last, and he looks towards the ground, trying to understand what just happened.

Seriously. What just happened?

How did she do that?

Kakarot sits with his back turned. His tail is completely still. He stares off in the distance, watching whatever is outside. May it be the birds or the trees, he isn't looking away. A small frown formed on his face. His thoughts fill his head. ' _I don't understand what it is that you want me to do.'_

" _You know very well. Carry it out."_

The demon's voice is in his head. It always is, so overtime it just became normal to him. He would often find himself having a conversation with the demon just because he is bored.

He doesn't even know what the demon is truly plotting, but the monkey had drained and tortured him so much, he doesn't even care anymore. He has no motivation to even try to fight it.

He is oblivious. He has no idea that he can barely even think for himself… or maybe not anymore. He is mentally drained, and the sort of brainwashing the demon did basically made him not fight whatever the demon does to him.

Really, he doesn't question Youzi's plans anymore. He simply allows the demon to do whatever. Besides, trying to stop it only hurts. With each day, he further accepts whatever Youzi is doing to him. His sanity had been played with until the demon finally got a hold of it. It was shattered or completely changed.

His sense of humor is still the same, but at the same time, it changed. For some reason, Kakarot smiles when he sees a lone Earthling lost in the woods. He laughs when he torments them. He finds it hysterical when he kills them slowly and painfully.

As of now, he is bored. He can't stay . He wants to leave the ship and go hunt for Earthlings who were stupid enough to do the woods. However, for some reason, he can't.

The desire is absent. That woman there… not only did she calm him down before he lost it…

… she pinned him down without forcing him with chains or anything.

So… that's how ChiChi does it with their kid...

 **-0000-**

The four Saiyans fly low behind Klahms, glancing around now and then to make sure they aren't being set up. Arriving at the barren town, they can finally catch a break after traveling for 7 hours. The Human is horribly slow, but thankfully, he had a vehicle to drive to make things go faster.

The town is one of the few that are the closest to Mount Pazou. It took them 5 hours for them to "drive" their way through the place. It is when they realized just how huge the place is. Arriving at a town is a little relieving. Like most places, it is rubble from the destruction that occurred years back. It once stood as a prideful little town. Now, it is just ruins.

As they approach it closer, Tarble appears slightly angry at his situation. After explaining Turles' stubbornness to Vegeta, he already knows what he is going to get.

"You couldn't convince him to come along?" Vegeta angrily looks at his little brother who walks by his side. He earns no response, which answers his question anyway. "You still fail to gain some authority."

"And you still fail to shut that annoying mouth of yours." Tarble responds in a quiet mutter.

"How about _you_ stay quiet or I will break your jaw to shut you up?"

They had been like this for some time, and the two Saiyans behind them are suffering from it. How long is it going to last?

The world may never know.

Nappa picks up his pace, noticing that he is lagging behind. He watches the two princes converse a little before Klahms ahead slows down.

"This is it?" Vegeta asks this as the Human exits his car while slinging a bag over his shoulder. The prince and the others land on the ground at last.

"That's right. I said I would give you an advantage towards that Cell guy. I do have a question. After all of that is over…"

"Let us be, and you might live." Nappa seems to know what the man is asking. "Kakarot is your only concern."

"Right. Right…" He nods and begins to walk over the rocky piles that once were the structure of many buildings. "In order for this advantage to work, I am going to need a bit of assistance."

All eyes are on Raditz already.

"Seriously…" It is all that Raditz can say as he walks a little past everyone. He sees the man kicking aside rocks. A building still stands. It appears to had took heavy damage, but it was strong enough to resist a fall. Cracks decorate the stone structure all around. A wooden door doesn't seem to fit the style, but at the same time, it does. The man opens the door, and he steps aside to allow the others inside.

"I will show you to the room." Klams promises. "All you have to do is complete a simple task."

Raditz eyes the man suspiciously. He doesn't trust the words very well. However, if this is the only way to fully understand the situation, he might as well try to see what the offer might just be.

They all enter the building, and already, they see a huge blanket covering something.

"Alright. All you have to do is uncover this machine, and I will see if I can get it running…" The man walks around it carefully.

"Uncover?"

"Just pull the sheet off."

Raditz eyes it carefully. He tugs on it, and it doesn't budge. He tries again several more times, only for the same results to keep occurring. He is really trying to be careful with it. If he pulls too hard, either the sheet will rip and become unusable, or whatever is underneath will fall and break. That is if the object is fragile enough.

"It is clipped against it."

Raditz pauses, and he looks below. Clips are indeed holding it down.

Vegeta facepalms.

"... I feel like an idiot." Raditz sighs. He mentally facepalms as well.

After unclipping the sheet, he pulls it free. A strange vehicle is revealed. It appears to be some sort of tank, but it is modeled more like an all-terrain sort of jeep.

"This is what will help the situation." The man climbs in and screens rise from hiding behind the steering wheel. "I don't want to come off as rude, but as I said before, I will need help."

The Saiyans watch as the man goes on with his work. Vegeta seems to sense something off about this.

"Raw power is amazing, isn't it?" The man goes on. "People say I am crazy for being obsessed with it. Perhaps it is an unhealthy habit. But… at long last, I can finally see the limits and break down those walls."

"Break it down?" Nappa asks. He is already getting a bad feeling from this, so he stays on guard. "What are you talking about?"

"This is a simple thing. That is all." The doctor types in a keyboard, and the screens do their work. The vehicle drives out the building, and the Saiyans follow it outside carefully. It stops feet away and turns around to face them. "The power of a Saiyan is extraordinary. It can be brought to bigger heights. It is no surprise on why the military is so obsessed with you… such as I!"

"What?!" Vegeta growls.

"Time to amplify!" The doctor presses a button. A strange gun rises from his vehicle. "Raditz, you are my test subject! I'll begin with locking in!"

On the screen, a scope moves around and locks in on the alarmed Raditz who turns around and faces the machine.

"What the hell is this?!" Raditz demands for an answer from the tone of his voice.

"Get out the way!" Nappa warns the low-class. "We'll handle him!"

"I'm afraid doing that is too late." The doctor chuckles. He does get a surprise visit when Vegeta suddenly flashes behind him, now standing on the back of the vehicle with crossed arms. "You got from down there to up here in a split second. You teleported?"

"It's not teleportation. Your eyes are just too damn slow for your brain to understand that I simply ran up here." Vegeta rudely answers.

The doctor seems impressed. "They can run from a short distance faster than any one can blink. Extraordinary. The abilities of these Saiyans never cease to amaze me." He presses a button, and a sudden force blows Vegeta off his feet and sends him flying.

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa rushes for him.

"I don't want to be rude. I am simply trying to help." Klahms says proudly.

"Someone, stop that Earthling!" Vegeta sits up quickly.

Nappa suddenly appears right in front of him.

The doctor simply chuckles. "Eager, are we? I'm more interested in the brothers, but I guess others can be worth the effort. This is my most successful creation yet. I'll spare you the details and let demonstration do the talking!"

Nappa snatches his arm, suddenly in front of him, now. "I don't think so. A mere Human like you dies easily here."

"Gotcha." The doctor laughs lightly.

"What?"

"Firing!" Klams presses a button. What appears to be circular red waves hums out the gun and slams onto Raditz. The struck Saiyan grunts as he plants his feet on the ground to keep himself from blowing away. At the same time, he has his arms crossed over his head to shield himself.

Nappa turns around and sees what is happening. "What is going on?!"

"Alright. He is trapped in the waves." The doctor types again. "Now then, you can hear me, Raditz? It is time to wake up, and cause mass destruction! Wake up and destroy! You're on a violent rampage!"

"What did he say?!" Nappa is alarmed.

Tarble is even more shocked. "How does he know the trigger command?!"

Raditz grunts, and his eyes snap open, completely red. The waves go on as he throws his head back and his arms in the air as he screams out in pure rage.

"What is going on?!" Prince Tarble is lost. He turns towards the doctor. "What the hell did you do?!"

"A Saiyan's true power only shows when they are completely engulfed in rage!" The doctor explains. "Which is why I created this to make your kind reach heights you never knew existed! Anger gives you a power boost, so to be enraged makes you far more powerful than you will ever imagine!" He turns back to Raditz. "Can you hear me, Raditz? Use all of your abilities to the max!"

The Saiyan snarls, and energy engulfs as his hands fill with static, forming a purple sphere of energy.

"That's his Weekend attack!" Nappa identifies the forming blast. "And… it's power is…!"

"Get out the way!" Vegeta shouts.

Raditz unleashes the blast. It is twice as big as normal, and way faster. Vegeta is forced to jump and dive for safety. It flies by the prince and it slams into a cliff, destroying it completely.

"This isn't right." Tarble says. "To force a Saiyan to become enraged is a death wish! He's gone berserk! He can't even think, so he can't transform into a Super Saiyan at will… which is the only good thing…"

Raditz fires another blast. Vegeta ducks, and it flies over his head. Another is unleashed, and another. Energy blasts fly everywhere, destroying anything in Its path.

"Amazing! This is truly amazing! The test is a success!" Klams cheers. "All it takes is a trigger command, and the Saiyan goes violent! Thanks to the machine, his powers show their true colors!"

"Damn him!" Nappa clenched a fist.

A blast flies towards the others. They lunge out the way and watch it fly past and take down another surviving building.

Nappa looks at the princes. "Is there a way to stop this?! He has the potential to destroy the planet! We'll all get caught in the blast and die!"

Vegeta huffs. "Don't take me as a fool. That is obvious. I'll just have to knock him out."

Tarble sends a quick warning. "Don't be so rash! That man might use his device on you, as well!"

Klahms watches the destruction go on a while longer before nodding. "Interesting. If this is from a pure-blood, then the halfbreeds are far stronger in anger. Alright. This is done." He presses another button, and the waves stop.

Everyone stops themselves from attacking the vehicle as soon as the anger in Raditz's eyes fade. The Saiyan seems lost and confused on what just happened. Seeing the doctor jump off and press another button, he is even more lost.

The vehicle turns into a capsule. The man picks it up and stuffs it in his pocket. "Sorry to startle you. I should had gave out a warning to prevent the conflict." He looks at the others. "Perhaps it causes you to not think, but with that on top of a power up, and you may just stand a chance against that huge threat everyone is dealing with."

"Don't think you can just leave after what you just did." Vegeta's words don't help. He witnesses the man tap a watch that is worn on the left wrist, and the device causes the doctor to teleport away. Just that quick.

Words attempt to come out of Raditz's mouth, but instead, his eyes flutter shut, and he falls to the ground.

Nappa walks towards the passed-out warrior. He picks him up from the ground. "Whatever that was… it sucked the energy out of Raditz."

Tarble shakes his head. "Why did we even bother? I guess we should had killed him when we had the chance."

"No. It's actually a good thing that we never did." Nappa's words earns him crazy looks. He explains carefully. "I'm beginning to think that what he said is true. If Raditz got that strong… what about…" He looks off into the distance. "Better question is… what if the most powerful among us isn't who we would expect?"

"What are you saying?" Vegeta isn't pleased with this.

"Someone had been doing better than all of us all these years, and even _he_ has no idea."

 **-0000-**

Karot places a block on top of another, building a tower. Feeling accomplished, he reaches for another. Suddenly, a small hand knocks it down. He sighs as Baby Trunks laughs at the destruction caused.

"How about…" A hand grabs the child's arm and pulls him to his feet. "you go to the information room and finish today's studies?" ChiChi releases the arm and watches him head off.

"Yes, mom." He obeys without a complaint.

ChiChi nods. "Meanwhile… I have to get the kitchen together…" She reminds herself about the task, and she heads for the kitchen to get it done.

Turles leans against the wall. His tail steadily beats against the wall. For a while, he had been watching his mother, Gine, speak to Kakarot. It doesn't seem to exactly annoy him. A tinge of regret could be seen, but it can not be confirmed. A pencil is in his hand as he writes on a notepad, probably writing a few notes, but it can't be for himself. His insane memory makes notes unnecessary. Sometimes, he glances at where Kakarot is. Why is his brother sometimes looking at him?

The reason is only known by Kakarot. He had been a little suspicious towards Turles, but not in a bad way. Seeing his behavior has the youngest brother in thought. Turles is one of the few who can't stand being around Kauli for a minute. Kakarot simply chuckles quietly. "This is sorta amusing."

"Quit staring, or I will stab your eyes out." Turles points the sharpened pencil at Kakarot, but the threat doesn't faze him. He sighs, and he looks at his mother this time. Watching her makes him frown slightly.

"Something bothers you?" Future Trunks sits on the ground near his uncle, polishing his sword. At the other side of the room, his baby counterpart is happily throwing blocks at Oolong, who is using his arms to shield himself from them hitting his face.

Turles remains quiet. Watching his mother, he hears his childhood voice in his head. For a moment, images flash through his head until he sees himself as a child stranded on Planet Scorch, screaming out in fury;

" _My family abandoned me! They_ wanted _me to die!"_

"Uncle."

Turles shakes his head and snaps out of his thoughts. He looks at the lavender-haired teen. Seeing the concern, he tries to look normal. "Tch. Worry about yourself, brat."

"Everyone seems to call me that…" Future Trunks sighs.

"Don't worry about him, Trunks. He's just a whiny little bastard." Kauli's insult makes the teen nearly choke on his own spit. She walks by with her head held high as Turles growls at her with clenched fists. Miraculously, the pencil didn't snap.

Future Trunks nervously looks at Gine, expecting her to be angry at what Kauli just said. Instead, the mother seems to find it funny. It is so strange, but Saiyans defiantly have different views and standards than Humans. He can't help but think the reason behind Gine's smile isn't what he thinks.

The teen stands and heads for the kitchen for a small snack to hold himself until dinner. He grabs an apple from the counter, and he walks past the sink that ChiChi is busy with. Heading for the information room, he sees Karot sitting on the desk, writing on some paper.

" _He must be doing his studying. There is no point in bothering him now.'_

A couple hours pass by. He hears the door of the ship slide open. The teen stands quickly and rushes out the information room. He sees the two princes walk in with Nappa carrying Raditz on his back.

Who is, unconscious?

"Father!" The teen immediately reaches for the Saiyan. Getting no response, he looks at Tarble. "Prince Tarble, What happened?!"

"The doctor has a few screws loose." Tarble begins. "He's obsessed with our power. Some sort of machine forced Raditz to go ballistic, but there are no concerns. He'll be just fine."

Gine smiles softly. "Thank you, Prince Tarble."

"Oh, don't thank him. He was the only one who didn't even attempt to save him from that madness." Vegeta sticks a thumb at Tarble's direction. "I had to do most of the effort, so you should be thanking me."

Tarble glares at Vegeta. "Well excuse me. I didn't know that your ego stacked that high."

"I didn't know that you are so focused on that, considering that you don't have any!"

"Don't get so snotty. I needed time to focus!"

"How _could_ you focus when you are blind?!"

"You don't need to see to focus! Did you hit your head, that it made you forget?!"

"Not again…" Future Trunks can't handle them arguing anymore. It will drive him insane. He simply decides to walk away from all this. "At the rate this is going, this can pass off as your typical reality show."

"I wish there was some way to stop them. They might start fighting and everything in here will be history." Chiaotzu looks at Tien who silently agrees.

Turles huffs as he watches the two royal Saiyans go on with their small argument. "Look at those two, and they call themselves a prince." He takes his leave, going down a hall.

Baby Trunks laughs as he throws another block. It bounces off of Oolong's head.

The pig snorts with an annoyed attitude. "He's picking on me because I am a pig. I might as well turn into a man and we'll see who's bigger."

Puar frowns. "I don't know if that is a good idea. The only one besides Yamcha and his friends who knows what we can do is Goku. Do you think he told them already?"

"I doubt it. If he did, then those Saiyans would be all over us." Oolong shuts one eye as a block strikes the side of his face. "I also discovered something new about myself."

"What's that?"

"I don't like small children." Another block hits the pig.

Baby Trunks giggles as he claps.

Chiaotzu floats to the two. He had heard Oolong's complaint and tries to ease things. "He's not that bad. He's just a baby. All babies like to throw things."

"He just can't handle him." Puar teases the pig.

"How about _you_ stand around and get hit by blocks all day?!" The pig responds.

Chiaotzu laughs lightly. "You can't handle a baby at all? I guess not. A single flick and" he taps the air, and due to his psychic abilities, the air ripples. "you're sent down to the ground."

Oolong's ears rise due to his slight anger. "Watch. I can handle him. I'll prove it to ya!" The pig looks at the baby and speaks firmly. "Hey. No more blocks. Got it, squirt?"

Baby Trunks blinks. He sets his block down.

Oolong grins and looks at the two floating near him. "See? I can handle him without too much of a problem. He's annoying, but he's not so bad-"

A toy truck flies towards his face and it knocks him down faster than anyone could blink.

"Oh, my." Puar places a paw near his mouth. The trunk had stuffed itself inside Oolong's mouth.

"You were saying?" Chiaotzu asks.

The pig spits the toy out. "Shut up." He stands and dusts himself off. He looks at the baby who claps happily. "I'll tell you one thing. That baby has a strong arm. That must be his Saiyan strength. Remind me to stay away from him when he becomes a Terrible Two."

Yamcha, who watches from the distance, sighs as he shakes his head. "Even the little one is dangerous…"

"He sure is." Krillin agrees.

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder who the kid's mother is."

"Uh-oh." Baby Trunks giggles, like he is teasing the man.

Deeper in the ship, a door flies open and slams on the wall.

Turles walks down the hall that leads to a store room. It is not commonly used, so going down the hall in a long walk is pretty rare. To his right is a small hall that leads back to the control room. Just as he passes it, something seems off.

He stops, hearing noise.

"Ah, ah. Ah, ah."

Looking towards the control room, he hears what sounds like… singing?

Indeed it is. The same voice that seems to soothe anyone who hears it.

" _He got older, but never grew. For his life he can't tell the truth. How to love he ain't got a clue. Playing games like he'll never lose, you."_

He recognizes that voice.

" _Try to talk to him, can't get through. Every day he's a different dude. These are the signs of a grown ass boy. Better run for the hills, I'm just trying to keep it real."_

Turles peers his head around the corner. It is enough to see, but not enough to be noticed. His tail moves steadily behind him.

" _You can't raise a man. He's already grown, what'cha gonna do?"_

Kauli sings softly as she pours a gallon of water in a bucket. What she could be doing with it doesn't really come into thought. Her singing is in English, meaning trying to understand her is impossible.

" _You wonder why he acts like a boy, if he wasn't raised right before you."_

Curious, he watches her work around the room. She seems to be running errands.

" _Girl, you ain't never gonna change nobody, if he don't wanna, you can't make nobody. 'Cause you can't raise a man. No, no."_

"Excuse me."

Kauli screams, and she throws the bucket in the air as she spins around, throwing a punch at the one behind her.

It is Tarble who ends up crashing against the wall. The bucket falls on his head afterwards, spilling water all over him.

Turles blinks.

Kauli covers her mouth with a slight gasp. Nappa and Future Trunks rush in to see what is going on, and they freeze instantly. "I… I'm so sorry!" The Saiyan female bows rather clumsily. "I'm so very, very sorry!"

"No need to be. I should apologize." Tarble spits out water. "I startled you pretty bad." He sighs.

Seconds of awkward silence passes.

Kauli is unable to hold it for another second. She actually laughs. "Look at you! You look ridiculous! HAHAHAHA!"

Nappa and Turles clench their teeth in slight fear, expecting the younger prince to snap. Tarble had been in a bad mood lately.

However...

Tarble chuckles as he lifts the bucket off his head. This is unbelievable, but to hear him laugh is actually relieving. "Sorry for interrupting your singing."

"No, it's fine. I should apologize for laughing my ass off about you, but still!" The woman tries to hold back her laughter.

"Well, I am curious on why you never told anyone that you could sing before." Tarble says. "You have a really great voice."

Kauli waves away the words. "Oh, please. The song I was singing isn't even mine. My mother listened to it a lot, back when I was a little girl. Ironically, my father is the complete opposite of what that song was about."

"You were singing in English, so I am sad to say I didn't understand a word. Still, what a great talent you do have."

Kauli shrugs. "It's not very helpful. Thanks for the compliment, though." She smiles slightly. "It's been awhile since anyone has said that."

Future Trunks chuckles, but he jumps hearing a snarl and a pencil snap. "Huh?" He turns and sees Turles glaring at the prince. When did he get here?! He had never seen the Saiyan look at Tarble that way before. It is actually intimidating. "What's bothering you?"

Turles grumbles. "I'm fine."

"Something tells me that you're not…"

"I said, I'm fine." Turles turns and walks out, dropping the pencil pieces on the floor. His steps are a bit hard, but they thankfully don't draw attention.

The teenager still isn't convinced. "You know, Saiyans aren't good at hiding their anger."

A random notepad flies towards him like a bullet, and it whacks him on the face.

"... Ow."

Kauli placed a hand under her chin. What she witnessed was a little strange, even coming from Turles. "Man, what's with everyone being in a sour mood today? Is it a Saiyan thing or what?" She shakes her head and walks after Turles. "Hey! Sour puss!"

"Who says that anymore?" Turles stops and turns with bared teeth. It doesn't scare the woman one bit, which annoys him further. "What do you want with my life? To torment it forever?"

"Uh, nuh." She raised a finger and lowered it as she responded.

"Then, go mind your own business."

What the Saiyan just said to her makes no sense. Kauli places her hands on her hips as she speaks with a hint of anger in her tone. "You were just talking to me literally seconds ago, and now you're basically telling me to shut up?"

With crossed arms and shut eyes, his eyebrows twitch as he speaks;

"This little, pointless, and dumbass conversation we just had means more than you think."

He begins to walk away with a huff.

"At least in my perspective."

* * *

 **Strength chart. Strongest to Weakest.**

 **(Power Levels are BS, by the way.)**

 _This chart focuses on the main people._

 _Note: Chart will be updated each chapter. I can't do power scaling since I clearly can't understand it like an idiot. This is simply rankings._

Android 16

Androids 17 & 18

Prince Vegeta

Raditz

Kakarot (Son Goku)

Seleriak (Future Trunks)

Piccolo

Nappa

Turles

Imperfect Cell

Karot (Son Gohan)

Kauli (Ice Phlounder)

Gine

Prince Tarble

Tien Shinhan

ChiChi

Krillin

Yamcha

Chiaotzu

Oolong

Puar

* * *

 **A/N:** **Song name: "You Can't Raise a Man" by K. Michelle.**

 **To the male readers out there, no. This song is not to bash you. This song is basically how Kauli looks at Turles.**

 **We good?**

 **Okay. Good.**

 **Aside that, this chapter was difficult to type. Seriously. I had no idea on what to even type in it for a couple of weeks. It is getting harder and harder to write now. It's annoying. *Looks to the right.* OH CRAP! *Flees***

 **Readers: *Chasing an Espeon* Update, update, update!**

 **I just updated this chapter! Give me a minute! I'm sorry for making you wait so long!**

* * *

 **Chinese Pinyin Translation :**

" _Huíqù shuìjiào." - "Go back to sleep."_

* * *

 **Possible Questions :**

 **PQ1: Will you update sooner?**

 **A: I am seriously hoping so. I really want to update by next week, but we'll see if that really happens.**

 **PQ2: Will Kakarot ever fight sane?**

 **A: Well, that is something I will have to see.**

 **PQ3: Why did the Saiyans trust the doctor?**

 **A: They never did. They simply went with him to see what he had. It's no surprise that things didn't go too well.**

 **PQ4: Will Vegeta and Tarble ever get along?**

 **A: Well, since the two have different beliefs, that is hard to determine.**

 **PQ5: How will the Z-Fighters be any useful here? Especially Yamcha?**

 **A: You're talking to someone who can work their way around things when it comes to writing.**

 **PQ6: Will you nerf Gohan?**

 **A: Well. We'll find out.**

* * *

 **Question Time :**

 **Q:** I was drinking a drink and I was searching if you updated yet and when I saw you did I just choked on my drink and clicked on your book.

 **A:** Oh, wow. XD Is it really that good? Now I wonder why I am so hard on myself.

 **Q:** it makes me sad every time i go on to fanfiction or wattpad because the first thing i do is search this book to check for updates and then when i see that there are no updates i cry myself to sleep. your book/s are by far the best DB,DBZ,DBGT,DBS and DB Kai fanfictions i have ever read keep up the amazing work.

 **A:** Aw, thanks! This brings a smile to my face. Sorry for another long wait. I will try to update as soon as I can for the next chapter. I hate to torture readers with long waits. I know how that feels.

I had been reading "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Resistance" by ScytheRider since I was 12, and the author updates once a month or every two months or even longer than that, I think. They recently updated last week. I never clicked so fast. XD

Yes. It is on Fanfiction. If you are a PMD fan, read it.

ScytheRider is one of the few people who INSPIRED me to write! That is why I gave you this story today!

* * *

 **Next Time :**

 ***Insert DBZKai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me, Kakarot! We are getting closer and closer to tracking down Cell. We can kill him once we find him!_

 _ChiChi: (angry) There is no way you are bringing our son into this fight!_

 _Kakarot: (upset) But, ChiChi… he's strong enough to handle his own in a fight! He's been better than me when_ I _was his age!_

 _ChiChi: (angry) Don't "but" me! I say he won't fight, and that's final!_

 _Kakarot: (disappointed) Are you saying his studying is more important that saving this planet?_

 _ChiChi: (huffs) Yes. In fact, it is! I refuse to allow our son to be influenced by you Saiyans any longer! The same goes for the baby there!_

 _Raditz: (angry) Hey! Don't pull my kid into this!_

 _ChiChi: (snaps) Shut it! You're a terrible father for raising your son to be violent!_

 _Raditz: (sighs) She is even more stubborn than Kakarot…_

 _Kakarot: (laughs nervously.) Ever heard of The Chinese Zodiac…? I bet on my tail she is a Metal Ox…_

 _Kakarot: Next time on, "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 8! "A struggle between two worlds"_

 _Yamcha: (watches from the distance) And Goku is more of a Monkey. They really are a good match… even if many say not…_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 8!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters :**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 8: " _A struggle between two worlds"_ When the investigation of Cell turns into a full-fledged fight, it seems the creature realizes just how dangerous the fighters are. He makes plans to counter against it, or to turn the tables.

Kakarot and ChiChi are looking more into what they may be dealing with, but two different perspectives may just be a bigger problem. ChiChi sees that her husband will need more saving than what was previously thought needed. To stay alive, she has to try to look deeper into why the Saiyan does what he does.

Chapter 9: " _Standby for battle! An alliance in hot water?"_ Everyone is prepared to fight Cell… who is a true threat like no other! But… the truce that was formed is shaken with Kakarot being the main issue! His strong hatred towards the Human race may just shatter what has been built up! How much longer can he truly stay in one place? Cooperation is one thing. Tolerance is another. It seems the Saiyan will have to work on both!

Chapter 10: " _Operation: Extermination! Watch out, 18!"_ With Cell now in everyone's sights, one mission is clear: "Kill him!". With the combined forces, it should be enough to take down this walking humanoid insect, right? Not when his eyes are set on 18! Everyone is on guard to actually keep her and her twin brother from the monster's reach! How long can it actually last?!

Chapter 11: " _Step forward for the chances, "Goku-wannabe"!"_ With Kakarot impossible to control, the unlikely team has no other choice but to take their plans to another path! A sadistic Saiyan who refuses to obey anyone and would rather kill his own temporary companions is far too dangerous to even be around! Turles is left with an unexpected role he never saw coming. The question is; will he comply, or will his own "selfish sin" get in his way?

Then again, not only is he in a situation that leaves him questioning his power. When reality strikes just what he is really feeling just as his brother's suspected, it brings another issue that may have him distracted more than prepared!

Chapter 12: " _Crossing paths again"_ If things can't get any worse… it just did! Questions are asked left and right about what is really going on! Everyone seems to have a dislike towards the same person for many reasons! A nightmare for one returns, and heartbreak for another! What is really going on?! Raditz may just be falling for the same tricks again!


	8. A struggle between two worlds

**Chapter 8 Plot:**

Chapter 8: " _A struggle between two worlds"_ When the investigation of Cell turns into a full-fledged fight, it seems the creature realizes just how dangerous the fighters are. He makes plans to counter against it, or to turn the tables.

Kakarot and ChiChi are looking more into what they may be dealing with, but two different perspectives may just be a bigger problem. ChiChi sees that her husband will need more saving than what was previously thought needed. To stay alive, she has to try to look deeper into why the Saiyan does what he does.

* * *

 **A/N :** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **MY BIRTHDAY IS ON DECEMBER 5TH, BY THE WAY!**

 ***ahem***

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: NOVEMBER 19TH, 2017! (FINALLY!)**

 **WORDS: 15,330**

* * *

 **I am so, SO sorry for the long wait. See, I have a new job. I can easily write my other books since their words are around 10,000. This book… uh… IT'S KILLING ME! AAAAAH!**

 **I AM SO SORRY!**

 **So many. Too many.**

 **Anyways…. please. I NEVER stopped writing. I was updating other stories while puzzling this chapter out.**

 **I want you readers to check out three new stories!**

 **Please? I am trying so hard to update this series.**

 **Do you guys read anything besides Dragon Ball, anyway? I write other things too, you know. I'm a bigger fan of Pokémon than Dragon Ball, to be honest.**

 **Eh. Ironically, this series makes my Pokémon stuff look like crap. Do I care? No. As long as you are happy with what you read from me, I'm happy.**

* * *

 ***"Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Retaliation Corps"** This is a fanfic inspired from the PMD series. This one has its own plot, and is directed to an older audience. Well, it's rated T. It is a little different. Hm… check this out. I like writing this one very much.

 ***"Undertale: The Pain of Disbelief"** Based on an AU if Sans had enough of Frisk/Chara killing his brother Papyrus, so he steps in, only to die instead. Basically, Sans and Papyrus swapped positions. What would happen if Papyrus met with the human in the castle? What if he slowly started to lose faith in the human? Check it out! (Papyrus is my favorite character next to Undyne. Haha.)

 ***"Crossing the Limit (Undertale)"** How much does it take until you cross Papyrus' limits? Flowey decides to test that to see if it is even possible for the gentle and forgiving skeleton to even get angry enough to fight seriously.

* * *

 **LISTEN TO ME, RIGHT NOW! (You won't regret it.) THERE IS A SONG YOU MUST** **LISTEN TO! IT FITS SUUUPER WELL!**

 **The song perfectly... PERFECTLY explains Kakarot's AND ChiChi's situation! I can't believe how WELL this describes Kakarot and ChiChi. Just imagine the male parts as Kakarot and the female parts as ChiChi! If you are reading on Wattpad is available in this chapter! Click NOW!**

 **LINK:** /watch?v=gdH5_37R9Ik

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the creator of the amazing series! Okay? Okay.**

 **I am so, sooo sorry. The last update was in August… I know, I know. Don't rush read this. This chapter is precious. Savor each and every word. Who knows when I will update again?**

 **Do me a favor. Spread the word of this fanfic's existence for others to know. But uh… tell them not to expect too much from the beginning of book 1. It's not all that great.**

 **I recently got a hate review on it, actually.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts''_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Seriously. Listen to the song.**

 **And look at the reviews in book 1. XD**

 **I have over 420 followers on Wattpad. If I get 500, I will reveal my real name. How about that? ;)**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 8: A struggle between two worlds -**

The day is new. The morning is calm. Birds can be heard chirping from outside.

The crowd is large, standing around a big table with their heads lowered to look at the screen holding important information below. Vegeta's fingers cleverly do their work on the screen, tapping to open and close windows and to swipe across electronic papers.

A tail flicks steadily as the owner leans a little closer for a better look. A scowl is in his face as he studies what he sees a little closer to make sure what he is reading is accurate. The elder Saiyan prince had been quiet for some time, leaving everyone hanging in the silent air. The only sound that keeps the silence from being dead is the light humming of the lights at work, and the singing birds outside.

"Vegeta?" Tarble is starting to lose a little patience.

"Shut up." Vegeta rudely responds.

Kauli rubs the bottom of her right eye with a thumb, as if she is trying to get rid of the sleep in it. It's her distraction to keep herself from laughing.

Those two had been at it for some time now. It's still not something one can get used to.

The younger prince crosses his arms, growling at last. He clearly has enough of his brother's attitude towards him. "Go ahead and keep acting that way. Your ego is going to go right up your ass."

Someone coughs heavily from the crowd as Turles clears his throat while covering his mouth in a nearly failed attempt to keep his laughter from coming out. No one imagined Tarble would ever talk like that.

But, Vegeta had been pushing his buttons lately. This is understanding. If anything… everyone realizes one thing;

Tarble isn't the kind and forgiving Saiyan he once was. He actually became more harsh and cold due to the ways his brother treated him. Thankfully, that doesn't mean he became rude. He still has his manners.

He simply just learned how to mix that up to create some harsh sarcasm. It's pretty effective.

Vegeta seems to be aware of this change, because he stares at his brother with his usual scowl, but his tail doesn't hide what he is really feeling. It moves uneasy, not because he is nervous. His mind must be trying to figure out why his brother is suddenly so different somehow… like trying to puzzle it is aggravating him.

It is said is if you can't read a Saiyan's face, pay attention to their tail. It tells all you need to know.

"So, what's on your mind, Vegeta?" Nappa asks, to break the silence.

"Something's strange." Vegeta turns his attention back to the screen and narrows his eyes. "There is a strange energy… and it's Kakarot's… but he's here. Then it's mixed with others…"

"Kakarot?" Turles glances at the cell they have the Saiyan held in. "What about him?"

"It's nearby, but I can't pinpoint where." The older Prince frowns.

Tien crosses his arms. "Aren't you the one who knows this ship better than anyone else? You should be able to figure this out since you are such a "great prince" and all."

Teeth are bared as the older prince growls lowly. "You're begging for death, aren't you?"

"Nope. Just pointing something out."

"Get yourself straight, freak. You'll be seeing your own corpse."

"Goku can make a worse threat than that."

"That's it!" The prince spins around, creating a sphere of energy. He thrusts his hand forward, but a foot knocks his hand off course, sending the blast flying through the door and destroying a group of trees outside. He turns around, seeing his brother lowering his leg. "What's this?!"

Tarble frowns. "It's called an interference. I thought I made it clear that we are not killing anyone here. We made a truce, remember? Wait until this ridiculous fight against that overgrown roach is done."

"No one tells me what to do! Especially you! I am the older one! You listen to me!" Vegeta steps forward, now close to his brother's face. "You can't even fight for yourself! You got reckless and got yourself blind! What does that say about you?! A pathetic and sorry excuse for a prince! You shouldn't even be alive!"

"Oh! Spare me from your crying, Vegeta! You're acting like a child, ranting over anything that doesn't go their way! You have some talk for someone who whines so much! A spoiled brat!"

"You're a sniveling weakling! No matter what you do, you remain useless!"

This is happening again.

"Go ahead and keep talking. You'll surely regret saying that soon enough, Vegeta. Let me ask you. In that big head of yours, is there all brain or cobwebs?"

"Oh-ho-ho? You've been working on your insults, I see? Too bad. I can do much better. Someone ought to throw you in a box and send you floating down a river!"

"Sorry. I think you've been mistaken. It's you in that box, only it would be 6 feet under."

The tension continues to rise. The two royal brothers don't budge, staring right into each other. Then, the slightest movement. A tail twitch from Tarble is enough.

Nappa steps right between them. "Forgive me for interrupting but… can we return to the important subject? Vegeta, if you would please…"

Prince Vegeta crosses his arms. He huffs and returns to the control table to take a look. Prince Tarble, on the other hand, doesn't move at all. He turns away, looking at the windows.

"Nice call." Kauli mutters to the general. "If you didn't step in they might had kept going."

"They would had." Turles corrects her.

"Actually, they were about to fight."

"What?" They both look at him in question.

The nearby humans hear this. They look at the two mentioned princes who seem too focused on something else to notice that they have everyone's attention.

Nappa nods. "I detected it the instant they were quiet. You tend to learn from Vegeta if you are around him long enough. Tarble is not too different from him when he is ready to attack. If they lashed out, things would had went downhill. We can't afford to be fighting among ourselves right now."

"So, what? Go ahead. Let them fight."

All heads turn to Kakarot. The Saiyan sits with his legs crossed, looking at them with mischief seen on his face.

"Shut it, Kakarot. I'll muzzle you." Nappa warns him.

"I really don't care. Try it and you may lose a finger." Kakarot frowns. "If those two fight, then fine. Maybe one of them will kill the other and things will finally calm down. Honestly, if things got that bad then it wouldn't bother me. One less pain in the ass."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nappa nearly snaps at him.

"You should know by now." Kakarot grins this time. "I just want to have some fun. Being stuck here is boring."

Nervously, Oolong takes a bite of his apple as he steps back. Pair floats behind Yamcha who seems to be on guard in case something happens.

Kakarot is just that unpredictable.

Nappa is well aware of how Kakarot can be. Firmly, he responds. "Then don't expect to get out anytime soon. You're staying as long as that damn demon is inside you."

Kakarot simply laughs as he stands. He yanks the chains retraining his arms free with a pull of both arms. He tears off his ankle braces, and he kills the cell door open. The others stare at him in disbelief by how easily he broke free. "What? Did you honestly think I would stay there with weak chains like that? I am not an idiot. I only stayed because it bothered me at the moment, but it seems your material for more durable chains is limited."

"If you try anything funny-"

"There is not much to try." Kakarot shrugs. There really isn't. He could attack the earthlings, but he doesn't really want to for some odd reason. Could it he the presence of his mother?

Gine is studying him from the distance, waiting.

Kakarot doesn't seem to mind too much, though he is puzzled by how she keeps watching. It's like that she is waiting for him to do something. It could be anything. He can't figure it out.

For him to be around one of his parents… it's new. For some reason, her watching him makes him feel uncomfortable, though she isn't mad or anything.

The others are watching for other reasons, especially the earthlings. They seem uncomfortable in a way, especially Krillin. Kakarot can't help himself but to be amused by this.

He tilts his head to the side with a grin filled with sadism. "And so, the games begin…"

Yamcha steps back, and Tien prepares to defend himself. "H-hey! Didn't you hear the big guy?! No funny thoughts! You can't just kill us!"

"Working together with humans?" Perhaps he should rush at them, after all. Kakarot isn't likening the idea one bit. Unable to bear it any longer, he rushes for the Z-fighters to kill them. Krillin shouts in fear by how fast the Saiyan is running. Everyone takes notice.

Gine swiftly turns towards him, ready to move forward, but her daughter-in-law reacts faster.

"Goku, stop!" ChiChi shouts firmly. " _Yī', èr, sān!"_

The crown glows bright, and Kakarot staggers and grunts before he is frozen in place. He is in mid-run, and being frozen in that pose looks very uncomfortable. It really is. His eyes shift to the woman. "ChiChi… no….!"

ChiChi crosses her arms with a huff. She shouts out; " _Sì!"_

The crown hums and glows brighter. Kakarot screams out as an unseen force shoves him to the ground. He had fallen in front of Oolong's feet, but his entire body is paralyzed by the crown's power. All he can do is glare at him.

Oolong snorts in laughter. "Hilarious! Goku's been pinned down by his wife! That is what I would dream of, but not like this! Hahaha!"

Gine rolls her eyes. "A perverted pig. Shame."

"Talk about it." Kauli agrees. "If he tries to grab my ass, I'll shove that damn apple right up his."

Hearing the threat, Oolong backs up quickly. Turles laughs at the priceless look the talking animal has.

Kakarot growls lowly. He speaks in a threatening tone towards the pig; "When I get up. I'll make you my dinner!"

Oolong jumps back. "These Saiyans are crazy! Why are they all over me all the sudden?!"

ChiChi sighs. "Goku…"

Kakarot's teeth grit in fear. He knows what is coming. "No, ChiChi! Don't do it, please!"

She ignores him. " _Wǔ!"_

The crowns hums slightly louder. Kakarot begins to scream out in pain as his head starts to feel like it is splitting and on fire. "Okay…! Okay! I'll be nice! I promise! Just…. stop!"

His wish is granted. The crown stops glowing.

He exhales heavily, and he slowly stands. He dusts himself off and rubs his head. "I really hate this thing… I hate it especially when she says four. I hate four. Four is mean… I don't want to eat anymore dirt… Stupid four… Stupid humans doing stupid things. Everything is stupid."

"Well, maybe if you behave yourself, you won't have to worry about the four coming out." ChiChi begins to walk away. "Learn to work together."

Kakarot crosses his arms together. "Work together. Yeah, right." He looks at Oolong, and he snatches the pig's apple and walks off with it.

"Hey! That's not yours to take!" Oolong shouts.

Yamcha sighs. "Just wait…"

ChiChi stops walking, and she places her hands on her hips. " _... Yī', èr, sān…. Sì!"_

 _THUD!_

The apple rolls back to Oolong's feet. Not too far away, Kakarot's groan is muffled as his body is pressed against the ground. Seconds pass, and the Saiyan stands back up without a word. He glares at the animal before heading for the door. It opens and he walks out, sliding it shut.

"Uh… you just allowed him to walk out." Future Trunks points at the door, worried that Vegeta didn't notice.

"He's not going far. I'll just lock him up when he gets back." Vegeta turns away, heading for the information room. He probably doesn't care about happens. At least at the moment.

The purple-haired teen can only rub the back of his head in question and in stress. His head slightly tilts back as he breathes out heavily from his nose. His uncomfortable actions stop as he hears a sound. Future Trunks looks at the screens this time. A blinking sound is heard as he looks at everyone. "We got company."

"What?"

Outside, Kakarot continues forward. His plans are delayed as he senses something nearby.

Standing on top of the ship is Piccolo. His cape flows with the wind, and he turns to the right. He senses the same thing.

Kakarot jumps high. A blast slams on the spot he stood seconds ago. Drawing out his staff, it grows and stabs through the ground as he falls back down. He grabs hold of the top and spins around the staff before locking his legs around if and holding on to it with one hand. He is held 10 feet in the air with the help of his weapon. Looking down, he sees the creature that became infamous across the world.

Looks like he found them.

Cell walks from the thick vegetation, and into the field. He stops walking and looks up, seeing the Saiyan. "You're quick. It seems being limber is one of your strong points."

"You must be Cell. Nice to meet you. I was told about how you had a run with Tarble. Did we meet before?" Before Cell could answer, Kakarot waves it away. "Nevermind. Don't answer that. It doesn't matter. I already expected you to show up, which is why I came outside. Our radar picked up your movements. So, I'm gonna fight you now. You'll be dead before you could try anything."

Cell laughs as his tail curls around. "Really? I am more interested with you. You are the most feared besides me. You must he really sick."

"Sick isn't even the word." Piccolo prepares to step in, but he stops suddenly. He looks at another direction. "They better keep their distance if they know what's good for them."

"It doesn't matter." Kakarot responds to Cell as he jjumps off his weapon, spinning cleverly to allow his tail to swing. The tip catches the staff and grabs it, snatching it from the ground. Kakarot grabs his weapon with both hands, pulling it free from his tail's hold. He swings it, and it lands on the creature. Cell is sent crashing across the field. The Saiyan lands, standing the weapon up. It continues to glow slightly.

That's odd.

But, he ignores it. "Did you even try to dodge?"

Cell is on his knees, rubbing the bottom of his chin using the back of his hand. "He's fast… a little too fast. His strength is powerful… perhaps I am not yet ready to take him on."

Kakarot prepares to swing, but a yellow blast slams on the insect. The Saiyan looks behind him, seeing Nappa lowering his arm.

"What are you doing?! Don't play around! Just kill him!" Nappa scolds the Saiyan.

Kakarot doesn't seem too thrilled with it, but he can't argue against it. He slides his weapon back in place as he slips into a fighting stance. Just as Cell stands, he jumps to attack.

Cell shakes his head and turns to where Kakarot would be. His eyes widen as he sees the warrior descending from above towards him. A clenched fist threatens to strike him. He immediately rolls out the way, causing the punch to be sent to the ground instead.

Kakarot flips his hand so that his fingers are now pressed on the ground. Performing a single-hand handstand, he swings his body and low sweeps Cell, sending the creature falling headfirst.

Piccolo watches this carefully. "He's holding back a ton of his power… and Cell is struggling. Is he really a threat, or is this some kind of joke?"

Cell swats the Saiyan away using his tail, but the Saiyan grabs it and uses the opportunity to pull himself forward to attack. The creature rolls away, and a punch goes through the ground, a foot away from him. ' _His attacks are wild… and he's too fast for me to try to fight back. It's too early to fight him. I am going to need power.'_ He looks towards the ship. He knows the Androids are nearby.

The general seems to know what is being planned. He stands in front of the door. "I don't think that is going to happen. How about you just make this easier and drop dead?"

"How about no?" Cell steps forward, but he stops as he notices Kakarot.

Kakarot grins as he stands tall. He stands in his way, looking amused in a way.

"Oh." Cell notices the look on Kakarot's face. "That's the look of a mass murderer wanting to kill. You are a freak among your kind, aren't you?"

Before the question could be answered, the door opens behind him. The other Saiyans, and the human fighters rush out, stopping at the sight of Cell. Silence takes over for a few seconds.

"That's what he looks like? Creepy…" Krillin shivers in disgust. He also doesn't appear very brave at the moment. Reluctantly, he prepares himself for a defensive tactic in case he becomes a target.

"Be careful." Tarble warns everyone. "His tail is dangerous. If it catches you, then you might as well say goodbye to your days."

Cell is surrounded. He looks at each person before growling. "What's the point of fighting with numbers like this?"

"There are no rules in battle " Turles says through a sneer. He begins to charge an attack on one hand. Those around him prepare their own attacks.

Cell doesn't appear intimidated, but he laughs at them all. "Well. I guess I got a little too careless. I came by to see what I will be dealing with… and it looks like a lot. But, very soon… you'll be the one doing the running. I just need two great power sources…"

Nappa sends a powerful blast, but it is avoided with a jump in the air. Seeing Cell fly towards the skies, he becomes angry, almost sending another attack recklessly. "Don't you even dare!"

Cell shoots away, and the others jump ground to fly after him. They don't give chance, unfortunately. They are all confused.

"His energy isn't individually his. I forgot that he has the feel of all of us." Tarble is disappointed. "We can't track him anymore. We'll just try to find him later. Right now… we need to prepare ourselves more."

"That's unfortunate." Kauli sighs. "I might as well get myself a giant Raid bottle at this rate."

The only ones who didn't leave the ground are the animals, Gine, and ChiChi. ChiChi never left the ship, most likely because she doesn't want to meet this Cell individual. As for Oolong and Puar, they already know they don't stand a chance.

Gine seems to be thinking about something, but she doesn't mention what it is. Instead, she makes a small note. "He relies on the Androids for his increase of power. If he does as much as get one…"

"Then we are in serious trouble." Future Trunks says as he gets closer to the ground. "That's why it's important that we kill him in the state he is now."

They all land, and they head back inside, all except Piccolo who remains on the roof.

Kakarot has other plans. He was thinking about giving chase, but what Tarble said is right. Cell has the feel of everyone's energy. It'll throw any pursuer off course.

He looks at his clothes, and he frowns. "Might as well do this while I am still out." He begins to walk, leaving without much care of what the others may say. They take notice of his leave, but not one says a word about it. They do seem annoyed with it.

Vegeta growls. "Lock him up when he gets back. He can only stay calm for so long."

"Why be so harsh? Is that really necessary-" Tarble is cut off.

"What I said will go. How should had never broke those chains. Now I have to restrain him even more. He lashes out in his sleep, must I remind you?"

"Tch." The younger prince enters the control room.

ChiChi rushes in from the back of the ship. "What happened?! Did anyone get hurt?"

"No. But we ran into the common enemy." Nappa answers her question quickly. He must had expected the woman to ask it.

Tarble paces around the ship in heavy thought. "What was that all about? He just attacked us out of random and retreated not long after."

"Isn't it obvious? He's trying to get an understanding of our power." Vegeta frowns at him. "Kakarot was smart enough to hold back, but even doing that caused Cell to step down from fighting. It seems he is very frail in his current state."

"What that means is… he'll have to gain more power." Nappa adds his own notes. "He'll be after the Androids. As strong as those two are, imagine what happens if he gains their power?"

18 lets out a small chuckle feet away, gaining attention. She walks from outside, entering the ship. Her brother is at her side as usual.

16 is nowhere to be seen.

"Where have you been?" Tarble asks, curious about her and her brother's absences.

"Shopping." 18 responds. "Aside that, that giant freak won't make if far. He'll be squashed before he even tries to touch me. Anyone would be beaten before they try to touch me."

"Are you sure about that?" Turles challenges her. He earns a hardened glare, but he isn't fazed at all.

"At least Kakarot wasn't careless." Tarble seems relieved with that. "I had to rush out, thinking he was going to lose his mind and fight without any sanity."

"Even Cell recognizes how bad Kakarot's behavior became." Nappa points out.

"Is it really that bad?" 17 asks.

Meanwhile, Karot leans against the wall, watching everything. His expression only tells anyone that he is annoyed with it all. His tail twitches impatiently, like he wants it all to end. His body language isn't ignored very long. A few takes notice, mostly the earthling fighters. As the Saiyans have their discussion, the humans have their own.

"You know, I never really paid much attention before. That's Goku's kid, right?" Krillin scratches his head. "I mean… he looks so different compared to when we last seen him."

"No surprise there." Tien says. "He's been around these Saiyans long enough. He's probably starting to act like one… or maybe he already has for so long."

"I don't know." Krillin responds, unsure. "He's still young. I don't think it's too late to make sure he doesn't go down the wrong path of anything."

"Wrong path? What could that be for him?" Yamcha frowns. "He's only half human. He's torn between two worlds. When you actually think about it, that kid has it tough. Trying to please both sides?"

"Well… you do have a point." Tien agrees. "Still. He's better off being a human than one of them."

Karot's eyes shift over to them, staring right at them. It seems to pierce through them in a way that would strike a cold fear to those who wouldn't know him. He appears heartless at the moment.

Krillin actually steps back once. "You know, I honestly don't know what goes through his mind. I wouldn't want to find out. What if he's like his dad?"

"I don't know, but I have no plans on getting near him." Yamcha says with a bit of uneasiness. He recalls something from the past. "Back when he fought Chiaotzu… he nearly landed a killing blow. Fortunately, his lack of fighting experience threw off his focus. Still, that was 5 years ago. He definitely had some training since then. I don't even have a clue on how powerful he is."

Karot stands tall. "Talking about someone when they are around is very rude." He doesn't sound angry or annoyed. He only throws a note at them to be remembered. So, it eases the humans enough for them to be more comfortable with his presence.

"He's… he's right about that." Krillin says.

The Z-Fighters look at each other for a couple seconds before looking back at the child.

"You know, kid…" Tien begins carefully. "I have no idea what happened between you and these guys for the past 5 years… but I just want you to know… don't hurt yourself."

Confused, Karot looks at the three-eyed man with a slightly lost expression. He's trying to catch the meaning of what he said.

"I can't hate you just because you are Goku's kid. I mean… you can't forget that you are half-Human. You still have the chance to keep your heart and judgement on the better side. So… do yourself a favor. Don't get overwhelmed. You had been in conflict with yourself since you were 4 years old."

"Conflict?" Now that the man mentions it, Karot can only wonder… he's been struggling for so long, has he?

The path of good?

The path of evil?

The more Karot tries to think about it and process it… the more confused he becomes. It sinks on for a second.

What is right… and what is wrong? Humans have different views from the Saiyans about it. He honestly has no idea.

Stealing is bad.

Cheating is bad.

Studying is good.

Loyalty is good.

Killing is bad… or is it good when necessary..? But… taking lives of someone who may have a family is bad…

He suddenly draws out his sword, which makes the humans jump back. The Saiyans also are surprised by this action. ChiChi seems close to yelling at her son, but he only did just that. Nothing else. He holds his weapon in hand, showing no signs of attacking.

His mind is pondering.

Being half Saiyan…

Being half Human…

Never had Karot ever been so confused in his life. To be torn between two different worlds, no one knows his pain. Everyday he is questioning everything…. trying to determine if it is right or wrong. He can't understand most things. Most of what the Saiyans do that are good to them are what is bad to the Humans… and vise-versa. It is throwing him around.

He blames it on his father. Just thinking about him angers him.

He stares at his reflection from the sword. It reflects the light from the ceiling brilliantly. His tail moves only slightly as he tilts his head somewhat.

"What's right for a… half breed?"

 **-0000-**

"I really am clueless, am I…?"

Kakarot frowns at his reflection from the steady stream. He watches a small fish fight its way through the narrow water.

He had been staring at himself for a while now. Thinking deeply about the events that recently took place, he isn't sure of what to make of it. For some strange reason, everyone seems to be against him now. It's not just the earthlings anymore. It's his own as well. The Saiyans. Why is everyone and everything trying to pull him down all the sudden? He was killing the Humans like he was assigned to do since he was a baby, and now it seems like a bad idea to his comrades.

It doesn't make sense to him.

" _There is no reason to let that slow you down."_ The dark whispers from Youzi foods his head. A crawling sensation runs through his back with each word. " _They just don't understand you…. and they never will."_

Kakarot sighs as he takes a seat on the grass. He places his staff neatly on his lap. He doesn't care about what they think anymore. He ran away from his own, ignoring the two Saiyan princes and ignoring the pleads from his own wife. He ran away from all of them, ignoring all of them, disregarding their offers to "help" him.

Help.

Hah. What a joke.

He doesn't care about what anyone thinks anymore. He had stopped caring hours ago.

He stopped caring about nearly everything.

He continues to stare, only to see the purple foggy figure sitting on his shoulder. He can only see it when it is from a reflection, which explains why no one else can see it.

" _You did the right thing, my lord."_ The shadow grins, revealing his fangs. The demon chuckles lightly. " _All that there is left to do is wait. Perhaps maybe you can stomp them all flat… and take the throne from those unworthy princes."_

"I already have my own throne. I don't need theirs." Kakarot says without much care. He picks up a pebble that sat near his left knee, and he tosses it in the water.

" _Awww… but you've made it so far already. If you aren't going to take it, then at least defeat them both and make them grovel your feet. Perfect revenge from the way they treated you."_

"Yeah, but…"

" _Listen to me. The way Vegeta treated you... all these years. He tried to kill you and even your family, and you still want to listen to that fool? His brother is no better. He locked you away in a cage with a muzzle like you are a dog. He_ will _do it again. He won't stop until you decide to be a good boy and wag your tail with their every command."_

Kakarot's eyes seem to harden at the sound of that last sentence. "I'm no lapdog. I am not just some toy."

" _Good. We're on the same page. I know what's best for you. See how much you've accomplished. The credit is all yours."_ The whispers pierce into the Saiyan's skull. " _You came so far… and to go even further, you have to fully see that I am always willing to help you."_

Kakarot frowns a little.

" _You trust me, don't you?"_

After several seconds of silence… Kakarot's fingers curl a little from the tense feeling he is getting, like something in him is against it. However, he relaxes a little, and he responds.

"... Yes."

" _Are you only saying that so that I can leave you alone?"_

"Yes." Kakarot responds.

" _Well, you're so honest. That is what I like about you."_ Youzi chuckles. " _We are going to work on the trust thing."_

"No need. I don't trust anyone anymore. No one but you." The Saiyan slowly stands. "You're the only one who understands me."

He lied.

There is only one person he still trusts… despite how many times she had to use that crown on him…

 _Ring… ring…_

" _Someone's calling you."_

Kakarot grumbles as the reaches in his scarf. He pulls out an ear piece and attaches it in his ear. "Hello?"

"Kakarot? I know I am bothering you, but do you mind telling us where you're going, or at least what you are doing before you leave next time?" The voice belongs to Tarble, who sounds somewhat annoyed.

Tarble. Kakarot nearly growls at the sound of his voice. He wants to hang up, but he fights the urge to do it. Hanging up will only cause mode lecture.

"Hello? Do you hear me?" Tarble's voice snaps the warrior from his thoughts.

Not wanting to argue, Kakarot shrugs. "I'm going to find some new clothes. Don't bother looking for me. You know that I have the device thing, fair? Maybe you will leave me alone." He takes off the ear piece. Now he can end the call.

Meanwhile, Tarble sighs as the warrior hangs up. He turns to the others. "At least he took that. We have some way of communicating with him. Still, I can't help but worry."

"He's going to actually get clothes. Knowing him, he's defiantly annoyed with the rags he has on." Raditz walks out from the back. He had gained consciousness some time ago, but he still appears worn out from the result of using so much power. "Hah. If he takes too long, then he better expect a call."

Turles looks at his brother funny, taking notice of how he is rubbing his throat. "What's with you?"

"That stupid doctor made me lose my shit. My energy is all over the place." Raditz grumbles. "I think manipulating it is out of the question right now."

Future Trunks seems a little worried. "Isn't that, you know… bad? What if we have to fight? You do realize this will affect your abilities in combat, right?"

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine. Saiyans can recover quickly." Raditz relaxes his fingers. They build with static.

"Saiyan siblings can deal with this issue. You may have to call Kakarot here to assist you with this issue. He can manipulate his energy fairly well." Turles frowns. "However, your problem is none of my business. I don't feel like fixing it."

"I never said I need any assistance." Raditz frowns. "Kakarot is only going to be gone for as much as a few hours. It's not like I would need him right now. I'm fine, alright?"

"Those waves hit you pretty hard, and you used so much energy in your rampage." Turles reminds him.

"He has a point there, though I wasn't there to see it happen." The teen agrees.

"I said, I am fine! Enough with your concerns! It is unneeded!" He swings his arm in irritation, which unintentionally causes him to unleash an electrical blast that whizzes past Tarble's left side and destroys the wall that is at turn left side of the door. A new smoking hole exposes the ship to the woods.

Tarble turns towards them. He looks very angry.

"Yeah. I'm going to uh… babysit the baby…" Future Trunks steps away before sleepwalking to the back where his baby counterpart is.

"Aaaand, my day just got shittier." Raditz sighs.

"What the- why are you naked?!"

All heads turn towards Future Trunks who runs back into the control room, chasing a giggling butt-naked Baby Trunks. "Stop it! Come back! You're making me look bad!"

Gine can't help but smile. "Babies are such a handful. I can't see how humans nurture them all by hand."

"Wait… what?" Yamcha is surprised. "How do Saiyans raise their children?"

"We don't. They stay in their incubators until they are ready to be sent away or to train." Gine says. "That baby there would still be in one until his legs are study enough to hold his weight."

Tien seems lost for words by what he just heard. "Uh…"

"Saiyans have no parenting experience… okay…" Krillin tries to understand it. "So… when babies are born you just-"

"As soon as a female is detected pregnant, they remove the zygote from the body and place it in an incubator to develop there. Alright? We are raised in incubators. Not nurtured. Stop asking me questions." She sighs, becoming annoyed.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien just look at each other. They silently agree that Saiyans are more creepy than they already are.

"You should really call him. He's the only Saiyan who actually raised a child." Turles suggests to his confused brother.

Raditz taps his ear piece at last. "Now I definitely… fine. I'll call him back, damn it. Happy now?"

"He already reach the abandoned city. He must really be looking for something." Turles had his own on, but a light escapes from it and goes across his eye, solidifying into a screen. It looks like an updated scouter. A red dot blinks on the screen. "For the first time in a while, he's been honest about where he is going."

"Yeah, yeah. Now we have to call him back." Raditz sighs. "But only because this damn baby is being trouble for us."

"You mean you."

"Shut up."

For several minutes now, Kakarot had been wandering through the abandoned store after riding his Nimbus for a quick ride. He truly wishes for a change of clothes since his current one is dirty and has the potential to pass off as a rag. What is also bothering his staff.

It's been acting a little off. It glows so slightly, maybe because he hasn't touched it in a while, but his instincts say otherwise.

He has no time to wonder. He has a bigger problem in hand.

"This is a store, right?" Kakarot rubs his head, confused.

He stands in the middle of an aisle, which is lined up with canned food. It's something he actually isn't very fond of since he prefers fresh food picked from crops of hunted down.

The bright side? Canned goods last longer. They don't go bad until years later, in fact. How it works surprises him. He still doesn't understand how.

 _Beep-beep!_

 _Beep-beep!_

Thoughts are interrupted.

"Bummer. I took too long." Kakarot groans. He is in no mood to answer to anyone at the moment. He is frustrated enough that he can't find what he is looking for.

" _Just answer the call and get it over with."_

Hearing the voice, he sighs and presses the button. "I know, I know. Geez. What is it that you want?"

On the other line, Raditz is heard sighing. Meanwhile, he is in the ship, struggling with Baby Trunks who is crawling around the ship, still without a diaper. He holds a clean one and can't catch the baby. "I can't believe I am saying this, but hey, I need your help." It comes out bitterly. The idea of asking for help from Kakarot is painful.

This is surprising, but Kakarot can hear the giggles from the baby. He realizes Raditz still has little experience with children. If ChiChi is busy, then Raditz has no other person to turn too since no one else ever had a child.

Unfortunately, Kakarot still hasn't found what he is looking for. He kicks an empty can across the military store. "Well, uh… I can't. I'm buying clothes."

Buying? Well, he said that without thinking. He's simply trying to take some.

Raditz sighs. Baby Trunks is being chased by Oolong. "Hurry up and get over here."

Kakarot looks around. Realizing this would take a while, he goes straight to the point. "I can't find them."

Raditz sighs. "What do you mean you can't find them?"

"I can't find them." Kakarot repeats as he takes a can from a shelf. "There's only soup."

Confused and annoyed, Raditz has a hand in the air. "What do you mean "there's only soup"?"

"It means, there's only soup." Kakarot points out as he looks through the shelves.

Growling, Raditz shouts at the phone; "Then get out of the soup aisle!"

Kakarot winches as the voice pounds in his ears. With one eye closed where his ear hurts, he responds in a hasted tone. "Okay! You don't have to shout at me!"

Walking to aisle, he pauses, seeing another pair of shelves filled with a variety of soup. "There's more soup…" He says in slight confusion and a hint of frustration.

"What do you mean "there's more soup"?!" Raditz is angry now. He is starting to think his brother is pulling a prank on him.

"There's just more soup!" Kakarot tries to explain.

"Go into the next aisle!" Raditz suggests in a shout. He is aware that some stores tend to have 2 aisles of the same item. He knows Kakarot doesn't shop often, as explained by ChiChi... so maybe…

Kakarot walks into another aisle. He takes another can from a new shelf and frowns at what he sees. "There's still soup!"

Angry, Raditz decides to get to the bottom of the situation. "Where are you right now?!"

"I'm at Soup!" Kakarot answers.

Raditz growls. "What do you mean you're at soup?!"

"I mean I'm at _Soup_!" Kakarot repeats, saying each word with more energy.

About to snap the device in half, Raditz snarls. "What kind of store are you in?!"

"I'm at the soup store!'

"WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?!"

Everyone in the ship freezes, staring at Raditz who is now standing with his tail fur standing on end.

"Forget it!" Kakarot hangs up, growling and marching away. "I am not answering another call!"

Pause.

"Wait. Why am I at a soup store?"

He wonders about this for a while, and he sighs. Giving up on the search, he leaves the store and walks down the abandoned halls.

New clothes may have to wait. He has other things planned, anyway.

Looking ahead, he licks hips lips before they stretch to expose his teeth in a mischievous grin. "Haa… this brings back memories. I'm so bored. If only a group of people would be stupid enough to show up here… then I can have a little fun for at least 5 minutes."

He doesn't care.

He really doesn't.

He'll kill the remaining population and live in a world empty of humans.

Is there even a point of this anymore?

Pushing a door, he steps outside and walks on the gravel-covered ground. The sun brings just the right warmth to be comfortable in. A light breeze makes the weather perfect for a picnic. He could relax if he wanted to…

... but for a Saiyan to stay still is near impossible.

His blood rushes through him so wildly, staying still isn't easy. He has to get up and move. That is for all Saiyans. The others…. Raditz and even Gine for example… they are restless most of the time. If they stand in one place for too long, they'll begin to walk around the room.

Humans on the other hand are too relaxed. They can sit still for hours…

It's bizarre to him on how they do it.

Thinking about it… perhaps maybe it is why training him was a little off. Not that it was difficult, but the way Kakarot picked up on a Human's way of fighting… the elders who trained him had to find odd tactics.

Just thinking about them…

Why even bother?

Kakarot kicks a rock for no reason other than to watch it skid and bounce across the ground. He stops moving as he hears a strange sound that is also too familiar. He knows what it is.

He pulls out his staff, staring at it as it glows on its own.

This again.

Kakarot gasps. "Why is it glowing like this? I never saw it glow this bright before…"

His grandfather had always told him how the staff's abilities are as strong as the wielder. Perhaps since he is a Saiyan, he can unlock more power than he could if he were a Human instead.

He had been told to trust his instincts when his staff hums with power. Something would happen, since he had unlocked power before.

Looking towards the sky, he rises his staff above his head. Clouds begin to swirl, and a powerful gust blows to the ground and swirls, kicking dust in the spiral. It settles a bit, and the spiral widens. A light shines inside until it forms into the shape of a person.

"What the…?" The Saiyan tilts his head, completely confused. The light dims just enough for him to get a view of who this person is, though they are still glowing white.

"I had been waiting for the day you find a way to do this, my boy." That voice… that person!

His eyes widen. "M-Master Roshi?!"

 **-0000-**

"Getting clothes at a damn soup store. How much more stupid could he possibly get?" Raditz covers his face as Future Trunks continues to chase his baby version. He shakes his head, looking more stressed by the second. "And my damn powers turned against me. I swear when I see that doctor again, I'll kill him!"

"A Saiyan's solution to everything; Destroy or Kill." Krillin sighs as he shakes his head. He immediately regrets saying those words as Raditz snaps at him with a snarl.

"How about I kill you, you bald midget!" Raditz threatens him through bared teeth. It seems to do enough since Krillin had turned into a white sketch due to the shock of the insult. Raditz turns away and takes a seat.

Yamcha pats Krillin on the shoulder. "It's alright. He's just angry at the moment. Well, he's always angry, anyway..."

Chiaotzu floats to Krillin's side. "Yeah. You shouldn't be shocked like this. I called you both of those things years ago."

"... Don't… remind me…" Krillin mumbles

 **-0000-**

Kakarot just stares at the elder in disbelief. Isn't he dead?! He shouldn't even be able to speak to him unless he had a pass from otherworld to come to the living world! As much as he dreads the old man, he knows the elder knows much more than his grandfather since he was the one who trained him. "What… what is going on?! You know about this, don't you?"

"Hm… yes. Indeed." The elder nods. "Are you still holding hatred against me? Why even bother asking? You killed me with my own attack. How ironic."

The Saiyan is confused by his calm attitude. "You're not mad at me?"

"I was told I should be, but I never was. I knew deep down you never wanted to actually kill me. We old men know a lot." The elder explains. "But you did it to keep yourself and your son alive all while playing your part to your tribe."

Kakarot growls slightly. He frowns afterwards. "Maybe. But you seem to know what is going on. You never told me about what this staff is capable of."

"That too, is very true. I was waiting for the right time to tell you, but you tossed it aside after you settled down. I was thinking you had no purpose of using it anymore… but when you picked it up on your way to Namek, it responded to you in a much more powerful way. That staff sees you as it's true welder. No one but you can tap into its power."

He had been told this before, but he is still lost in what is going on. "How am I seeing you if you are dead?"

"That is a good question. Your grandfather wouldn't know much of the answer. I know it fully." He nods. "You were saddened by the fact that you can no longer speak to him. Due to such things, the staff responded and was able to unlock another ability. You can see and hear me, but no one else will. You can only speak with me as long as that thing is in your hand."

"You're… not explaining everything."

"I am getting there." Roshi says. "I was summoned here by your willpower. Though, I am still in otherworld, it appears I am here. You seem to now be able to speak to those who had passed around your time."

Kakarot blinks twice. "Wait… so you mean, I can talk to dead people?"

"Well, putting it that way sounds like something you would say. Yes. That's exactly it. However, don't try to do this so much. It will only work when you truly need them, not to just simply make small talk. Speaking of that… there must be a reason I was called here."

The Saiyan looks towards the ground. "Well… I don't really know. It's been troubling lately… and I don't even know what is going on anymore. Why am I even talking to you? You used me like everyone else."

Master Roshi strokes his beard. "Don't be so delusional, Goku. You must be troubled because you have no choice but to work with your enemies to defeat a bigger threat."

The Saiyan's eyes widen. "How did you-?"

"I had been keeping a close eye on you." The elder explains. "You had made poor choices lately… but that is something I can't control."

"Eh?"

"Besides. Your wife has been in a load of tight spots lately… adding that with the fact that she is carrying a child and-"

"Oh, no! I left ChiChi all alone in there!" Kakarot snatches his staff and runs off immediately.

The elder doesn't seem bothered by this rude action. "Well. At least _some_ things never changed in him." He fades out from sight.

It doesn't take very long. He slaps away branches as he sees the ship closing in. He doesn't know he got so worried all the sudden. Perhaps something inside him screamed for him to rush back in. That is exactly what he does.

The first thing he sees is his naked nephew being held upside down by the tail. Holding him is an annoyed Vegeta. Raditz looks close to lashing at him, but he is doing a good job at restraining himself.

"Took you long enough." Vegeta holds the baby high, as if it is to threaten the warrior. "A second later, and I would had disposed of this brat. I thought I made it clear about you walking off without permission. On your knees."

Just before Kakarot could open his mouth, someone else does the talking instead. Marching forward is ChiChi, who has her finger raised. "That is not how you handle a baby! Put him down!"

The Saiyans and the Z-Fighters look at her like she is insane. Kakarot seems nervous not because of her anger. It's because of how Vegeta may respond.

The older prince is suddenly in front of her. He snatches her by the head and squeezes her head, glaring at the Saiyan who seems ready to attack. "You have a choice, and I'm sure you know what they are. I'll kill them both. You still have much to learn about obedience."

Kakarot can only stare. He doesn't budge, but he doesn't attack, either. "I'm not going back in there. But… if it makes you feel better… I won't leave the damn ship."

Vegeta seems to be think carefully, and he drops the baby carelessly. Luckily, Baby Trunks is snatched by a tail and is pulled to the owner, who is his father. "Tch."

Despite all that just happened, he isn't to his concerns. Kakarot looks to his wife. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" It is the first thing he asks her.

ChiChi looks like she is about to yell, but instead, she places a hand on her head like she has a headache. "I can't do this anymore. The way these children are being handled and raised… it's not right. They are supposed to be in education… not combat."

"I… I know that is how you feel, but they are also Saiyans. They need to learn how to…" His voice trails off, seeing the look on her face. He shakes his head. "We… we can't always be there with them, you know. What if… something happens? They wander off and they are in trouble. How will they defend themselves if they don't know how to fight? It's not like I am training them just for the hell of it."

The woman doesn't appear to know what to say against it. She looks towards the information room. "It's just… I don't want get hurt. I've seen you fight since we were kids… and you remember when you fought Piccolo…"

Hearing his name being mentioned, Piccolo huffs and closes his eyes.

"I don't want to see the children go through that..."

"Look… I know. But… the military, they will do anything to bring harm to us. It's why I have to have them know how to protect themselves. And, you… I will protect you. I always _will_ protect you." He places a finger under her chin, looking at her softly. "If anyone dares to do as much as tease you… well, they will be wearing all red."

ChiChi steps away, moving her head off his finger. "That is not how we handle things. Stop saying this like it is okay. I… I don't like it."

"Mmm… you don't, huh?" He huffs through a small smile. "I never said you have to be involved. I just want to keep you safe, so that bastard Vegeta can try all he likes to kill you. He won't make it far."

That last sentence was said so darkly, it terrified her.

He won't hesitate to kill the prince.

Vegeta defiantly heard it. He doesn't say anything about it. He only chuckles as if he is saying; As if.

ChiChi holds her hands together. "I'm deeply worried about our son."

That sentence makes Kakarot pay close attention. "What is it?"

"He has not been himself lately… you… and you don't even remember what you did to him? That damn demon has made you do so many bad things. Gohan is afraid of what you are becoming. We all are."

"Not afraid." 17 corrects her. "I just find it annoying."

Kakarot shrugs. "Well… it's not like anything would change that. It's already pointless to try.'

"But, Goku! You-"

"Nothing will. I'm sorry."

ChiChi bites her lip, watching the warrior reluctantly turn around.

"I'll go see what's up. Alright?"

"I… I'm not sure if that would help but… then again, if it means being a better father…"

Kakarot begins to head for the control room, leaving her to watch him walk. Just as he turns a corner, he sees a figure jump down from sitting on a table. "People eat there, you know."

"Shut up."

He stops entirely, taken aback by the rude response from the moody child. ChiChi was right. He really hasn't been himself.

Karot is staring him down with a look that can summon pain at any second.

"Whoa. Easy there. I never said anything harsh. Why are you acting like this? It's not like you to be rude at all."

Karot narrows his eyes. "Why are you singing nursery rhythms at 29 like you are mentally challenged, all while covering yourself with innocent blood?"

Oh.

Oh, that was unexpected.

Kakarot stares at his son for a moment. He points to his head. "Mentally challenged? You're calling _me_ mentally challenged?"

"Do I have to say it in a more immature way? How about, "retarded"!"

"Geez, calm down. I don't need another Raditz. Why are you saying these things? You're not acting like the Gohan I know."

"And you're just an empty shell of the father I've once known."

Kakarot just looks at him. He looks behind him, seeing that he is being watched by his wife and both of his brothers. He actually prefers them not to. At least not right now.

He… he has to fix things. So, he closes the door.

He actually feels very bad about this. A painful feeling in his gut, something that hasn't been felt for so long… it is there. What exactly did he do? All he recall a are blurs and…

… did he attack his own kid?

Just as he thought of it being possible, a painful buzz goes through his head, like it is trying to interfere with the thought. He tries to shake it off, but it doesn't fade. Not until several seconds later. He sees his son watching him. "I know you are mad at me… but these things happen-"

"That's your excuse?! They "just happen"?!" Karot finds what his father said completely stupid.

"Things got really hard after I got out of that prison. You know that."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to go around killing like you have no sense! But what am I saying?! I don't even know what I should do! Everyone is confusing me! But if everyone… even the Saiyans see what you do is bad, then… you really are a bad person!"

"Whoa. Just calm down for a second! I can explain all of this-"

"Explain what, dad?! What could you possibly explain?! You're sick! You let this happen, and you don't even care!'

"Gohan, you know that is not true-"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!" Karot fires a blast, and it slams on his father, sending him crashing against the wall. "Why do you have to he my dad?! You're a monster! I _hate_ you! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

"... dead…?" For the first time in years, Kakarot feels a terrible pain in his chest. For some reason, the words his son just said felt so very true, and it hurts. Karot meant everything he said.

It hurts him so much.

Karot storms away and marches into the information room. The door slams shut, nearly flying off the hendges. A second doesn't even pass, and ChiChi is racing to her husband.

"What happened?!" She stops, seeing her husband still sitting on the ground. Reaching him, she places her hands on his shoulders. "What happened?!"

Kakarot speaks lowly. "I… I don't know why… but I feel like big jerk. A jackass, really." He chuckles quietly.

"... Goku?"

Kakarot looks at the woman. "He called me a monster. He demanded for me to leave him alone. He attacked me."

ChiChi covers her mouth with a gasp.

The door of the information room falls to the ground.

Raditz crosses his arms. "What else?"

Kakarot glances at the room. He sees his son sitting on the desk with crossed arms and a puffed face. "He said… he hates me."

Gine is now with Kakarot. She rubs him on the head. "It's alright. This happens…"

"Oh no." Tarble sighs. "Among Humans, for someone to say that to a family member is heartbreaking."

Vegeta crosses his arms. "What's the deal? So what? Kakarot is stupid and that alone is the reason. His brat simply hates him because the kid can't handle what he witnessed-"

"He's just a boy!" ChiChi snaps.

"So what? He's also an annoying brat who is no use for us? He's better of dead. He shows too much mercy like his father did. He needs to be a warrior."

ChiChi clenches her fists. "He's not like you! He's still a Human, and he's a child! He can't endure what you all have when you were kids! It's too much for him! Why do you think he hates to fight?!"

"She has a point." Kauli supports her. "The kid is afraid of his father. Gohan wants to help him, but he's afraid that if he says the wrong thing, his father could hurt him or someone else he cares about."

"Besides." ChiChi mutters. Her body shakes. "Goku wouldn't had… been like this…! So what if you think he's stupid! He's the sweet kind of stupid." She almost sobs. "He's always been that way. It's just that when you push him, you see that violent and sadistic side they should had never existed!"

Vegeta takes a step back as the woman matches for him. Kakarot holds her back.

"This is all _YOUR_ FAULT! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! NO ONE ELSE! What kind or prince are… what kind of… are… rrr..!" Tears stream from her eyes as her expression morphs from anger to sadness.

"Uh-oh." Kakarot seems nervous. He immediately crawls to her. "No! Nononononono! Don't cry! It's okay!"

The woman drops to her knees and sobs heavily. Her hands cover her face as tears fall on the ground.

Vegeta doesn't seem to care. "Tch. Humans are so emotional. I can care less about how you feel. It's nothing to me. Your son is just as useless as you are. If you want the brat with you so bad, take him. Keep your distance from Kakarot. He's already pitiful enough with you."

Kakarot just stares angrily at him. "You don't get it, do you?! When she cries she- Heeey! Calm down!" He looks at his sobbing wife. "Please calm down, ChiChi…"

Gine's eyes widen, like she recognizes what this is. "Her energy… is it me or…?"

Vegeta repeats what he said to ChiChi again. "Take him before I dispose of him for you."

ChiChi looks at him with tear filled eyes. "You… it's always YOU! You sent Raditz here to get Goku! You hurt Goku! You changed him! You made him into a monster by kicking him out…! You tried to kill them… my son and husband…! You just don't care! Damn you!" The woman stands and pulls herself free from Kakarot. With clenched teeth, she sprints towards Vegeta while drawing her swords.

"ChiChi! Don't do it! He'll kill you!" Kakarot warns her quickly. He tries to jump after her, but all he gets is a world of pain as a hand pulls his tail. He is pulled to the ground. "Don't!"

Nappa restrains the thrashing Saiyan. "If you attack him, it will be much worse. She's done! So stop trying to escape!'

"Let go of me, you old, bald bastard!" Kakarot snaps at him with a snarl.

Vegeta casually dodges a swing, and another. "I don't get Humans. They tend to attack when they are feeling emotional. That only makes it easier to kill them."

"NO!" Kakarot screams out.

Her swings become faster, and Vegeta is forced to dodge more. "Kakarot won't be able to save you this time. You remember the last time I was this close to you? I will make sure I kill you as soon as your down, unlike before." He kicks her chest, and she falls. However, she rolls and is back on her feet immediately. "Well. This is going to take longer than I thought. There is a flaw in your part. You're too slow."

Kakarot trashes harder. He can't let her die. She's right there!

Forget the consequences. He'll take it. He just doesn't want to see her die. Opening his mouth wide, he sinks his teeth into the general's arm, earning a scream.

The woman swings several more times. After a few seconds, she growls. "I'm tired… of the way you treat others! You're the true monster!" She slams the back of her sword against her chest. Her fighting gear falls right off, leaving her in just her glows, boots, shoulder guards, helmet, and bikini-like armor. She is wearing what she wore at 12, only it fits her adult size.

"What the?!" Vegeta didn't expect that.

She is suddenly a blur.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta grunts as he is kicked to the ground. Boots slam on his legs. A pair of swords stab through his arms, pinning him down. His teeth grit like sandpaper while the woman stands over him with her cape flowing. Her fingers are near the button of her helmet. ' _She caught me off guard!'_

More tears fall from her face. "How does it feel to be pinned down by someone younger and smaller than you, huh? It doesn't feel good, does it?"

"No! Don't do it!" Kakarot bites harder. "Dmmht!"

"Ouch! You son of a…!" Nappa grabs Kakarot by the head and slams him on the ground.

Vegeta's eyes widen. An image of himself as a child pinning kid Raditz to the ground crosses his mind. _'What's going on?! Why can't I move? Why can't I talk…?'_

Kakarot continues to chomp on the arm. He ignores the bashing he receives.

ChiChi snivels a bit. "These swords… they were specially coated with an invisible and thin shell that cannot be destroyed. Anyone who is wounded by it is unable to move for only 2 minutes! That is all I need to deal with someone like you!"

Tarble gasps as the woman reaches for the button on her helmet. "That.. that can kill him! Wait! Reconsider! WAIT!"

Nappa seems close to letting the warrior go. His arm is bleeding pretty bad.

Tarble created a sphere of energy and the general does the same while forcing Kakarot down. "You're leaving me with no choice but to kill you if _you_ kill _him_!"

Despite the arguments Tarble has with his brother, he still protects him.

ChiChi shuts her eyes. "I'm sorry…!"

A final chimp, Nappa is unable to take anyone. He throws the Saiyan off him.

"STOOOOOP!"

A blur of red appears in front of ChiChi for a split second and it forms into a solid figure of Kakarot. He snatches her wrists at the same time he arrived. "If you kill him… you will no longer be able to ride my old Nimbus. Your heart is clouded with so much anger and hate… don't do this."

ChiChi shakes her head. "I don't care! He changed you, and he needs to be punished!" She tries to pull free, but the Saiyan has such a strong grip. "Let go of me!"

"I won't." Kakarot says. "This is not you, ChiChi. This is nothing like you. The ChiChi I know wouldn't even consider taking a life. She hates it, even if she was protecting herself. The ChiChi I know is a mother of a son and one baby on the way. Please. Don't do this. Don't give in to this. Not like I did. I don't want to suffer like I did. Listen…" He grabs her hands and holds them. "I promise that I won't let anything else bad happen… but if it does, I will stop it. Don't you lose your faith. Okay?"

ChiChi can only stare. "But…"

" _Bùyào shīqù xìnxīn."_ Kakarot says carefully. He seems serious, but he spoke in a comforting way. The look in his eyes, he seems so worried… maybe even afraid.

ChiChi nods slowly. The Saiyan steps back and begins to walk away.

" _You idiot…"_ Youzi's angry voice growls in his head. " _You should had let her kill him. Don't expect any mercy tonight. I warned you about this, didn't I?"_

Kakarot ignores the voice this time. He simply keeps walking. He stops near Vegeta. "I told you that she's not so weak." He speaks angrily before leaving the prince to suffer in his temporary paralysis.

The Human female can only watch as her husband enters the backroom. What he said to her… he said it like it meant so much.

The look in his eyes, he wasn't only concerned about her.

He was silently asking for… no, he was _pleading_ for her help.

It all comes together. Kakarot was afraid of her losing her sanity as the others are. Since he already lost his, he doesn't want her to suffer the same way.

He is horrified by what he had became.

That demon is taking over him more everyday, and he is so desperate for it to stop that he is giving up and asking for help… but…

No one is listening. Because of that…

… he had lost faith, and is accepting the demon's ways.

"Goku… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

Silence fills the air. Within hours after the event, everyone is too tired to do much of anything and decided to head for bed. It seems to energy in the atmosphere had been sucked dry.

No one is even on guard tonight. Anyone could walk in and kill them if they wanted.

Kakarot is in the back room where the resting places are. He sleeps alone once again, as he did when he was locked away while being held prisoner. He is already asleep. But within his mind, it is happening again.

That horrible, horrible place.

He's at his breaking point.

In his dreams… no, whatever this is, he is so drained. So weak. He can't defend himself even if he tried.

Has fear ever felt like this?

"Please… I don't want to do this anymore… just let me go…"

Purple fog surrounds everything. There is just a void. Nothing else exists here. This place had been visited more than enough times for a particular someone.

" _For you to interfere with your wife's rage was stupid. She could had been like you. That would make things soo much easier."_

Chains rattle, and Kakarot sits on what could be a ground with shackles on his wrists and ankles. His head hangs low with his hands covering his face. He groans, like he is just done with everything in the world.

An sigh comes from the air.

" _Are you really that weak right now? Wow. That took quicker than I thought. But, it's annoying me. Shut up."_ Youzi's voice hangs all around. It is impossible to tell where it is coming from.

It doesn't matter, anyway. There is nothing he can do. Nothing but sit around and hope that something, someone would make this all end.

"I just wanted to… make that army pay. That was… all I wanted… not this… not…"

Finding words is near impossible.

The fog thickens, making him have the horrid feeling of being trapped. Only when he sleeps, he is "awake" he is aware of what he had done. Sleep allows his brain to soak in what happened. Once he realized what he did, he grows more and more afraid of himself.

" _We are almost there. You're starting to really disappoint me. You only have one thing left to do."_

"Please, no… anything but that…!" Kakarot's voice cracks. He falls on his knees and cries on the ground. He can't take it anymore. "Leave me alone! You're making me hurt… everyone…! You made me nearly kill my own son… and he hates me for it…. you damn…"

" _We both know there is only one way out of this. We also know that the longer you refuse to do it, the worst it will get. Next time, you might kill your wife… because you still have what I want."_

"You… you can't have it." Kakarot breathes out. "I said no… so quit asking."

" _Hnn… interesting. Goku, I think there is a misunderstanding."_

Kakarot lifts his head, revealing his fallen tears and glossed eyes. He looks up, clueless on where the voice may be. "What…?"

Pressure is in the air. Enough to send chills.

Youzi speaks in an angry tone. " _Since when YOU in control of things here?! I never said you were, idiot! I run things here. As long as you keep what is mine, I will make you do unthinkable things until you are a lifeless puppet!"_

Kakarot covers his ears and he shakes in fear. Youzi gets more and more impatient and angry every night. It gets so bad… the Saiyan had lost all confidence and it shaken by everything about the demon.

He is helpless.

" _I will free you from my bind as soon as you give me your soul. You can have the life you want back. How does that sound?"_

Kakarot clenches his teeth. "Grandpa told me to never form a contract with one of you. I failed to do that… so there is… no way in hell I will ever-!" His words are interrupted as the chains turn into spikes that penetrate through his arms and legs. He screams out in agony.

" _You really are an idiot. How do they even bother with you? Don't worry. It won't be long until you have fun slaughtering your family. We'll see how the deal goes from there."_

Kakarot gasps as images of his endured torture as prisoner flashes through his head. He can see Chille, he remembers that cage. The whippings… everything.

He had never been so afraid in his life.

"No! Stop it! I said stop! Just let me be! Leave me alone! Please!"

But, it's pointless. The images get worse, and the bad memories are fresh again, like they just happened. The Saiyan trembles as he feels the painful stings of the whipping he endured for hours.

They feel so real. The demon is making it happen again. He is punishing him for trying to keep his wife sane. His screams of pain is mixed with his fear, and he slowly falls apart mentally as he begins to cry.

The demon had already broken him. He turned him into a weak and sniveling coward that would do anything to keep his family alive.

All except selling his soul.

What's the point of torturing him now?

* * *

 **TFS Shorts :** **(How long has it been?)**

" _ **Why did I even bother with this idiot?"**_

(Birds are chirping peacefully. Cliche sunrise song plays.)

(Distant explosion.)

Kakarot: (grins) Awesome! I think I can manage all of this on my own! Say! Let's have a snack! Apple tree, apple tree~! Will your apples fall on me~?

A voice: Oh. God. Please. No.

Kakarot: (Singing) I won't cry, and I won't shout, if your apples knock me out~!

A voice: I swear I will make you choke on a whole one if you don't shut up!

Kakarot: I just want an apple-

A voice: Then go get it and stop singing! What are you?! 5?!

Kakarot: Times 10.

A voice: That's 50, you idiot! Can you be stupid somewhere else?!

Kakarot: Not until 4pm.

A voice: … kill me now.

Kakarot: Aw, now suicide is not the way to go! Let's just eat and meet up with our angry best buddy and big bro and hope that they aren't so huffy and puffy anymore!

(Up ahead, A child with mother is picking apples from trees.)

Child: Mommy! I got a big one!

Mother: That's nice, but we have to hurry. This place is dangerous! Why did you even wander here?

Child: For the plot. For me to be here is needed to place a heartbreaking scene of a child being killed in front of their mother.

Mother: What…?

Child: It's a cliche scenario for a random plot to build tension.

(Kakarot hums a song as he walks to tree. He sees the two humans. He freezes.)

(Cue glass shatter sound effect.)

A voice: Oh, look. They have your apples.

Kakarot: I can see that.

A voice: And you're just going to stand there?

Kakarot: I'm not killing a kid.

A voice: But he stole your food

Kakarot: I already told you that I am not going to kill a kid, okay?! It is not very nice!

A voice: Says the guy who slaughtered an entire military organisation-

Kakarot: THEY KEPT MOCKING ME, OKAY?! AND THEY KEPT FEEDING ME GRAPES! I. HATE. GRAPES!

A voice: Shh. Your screaming is going to make your prey run away. Go ahead and let the kid go.

Kakarot: SHUT THE HELL UP, YOUZI! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! (glares at pair) You there! Let that tree alone!

Child: Mommy! I'm scared!

Mother: Stay away from us!

Kakarot: (thinking) Hm… should I? Maybe killing an innocent mother and child is too much for even someone like me… but… uh…

(Cue cliche suspense violin music used in scary movie scenes.)

Kakarot: Human, do you know the rule of this forest?

Child: … what?

Kakarot: Do you know what happens when you come to my forest and eat my food? Huh?

Child: Um… I get a spanking…?

Kakarot: (chuckles) No, worst. First, I'm gonna get you. (Walks forward. Grabs kid and pushes away mother.) Then… (draws out knife) I'm gonna cut you.

Child: You want to… eat me?

Kakarot: (Surprised) What?! No! No! I would never do that… unless I am a giant monkey. Besides, it's not cannibalism since we both aren't the same species. And human meat does taste really good.

Youzi: Wow, dude. Your mind is f*cked.

Kakarot: Ew! I wasn't being serious! I'm trying to scare the kid!

Youzi: You do realize that you are basically talking to yourself in their eyes? They can't see or hear me.

Kakarot: (frowns) Give me a minute.

Child: (shouts as he is pushes to the ground)

Kakarot: I'm going to start, and your mommy is going to watch the whole thing. She can't do anything.

Child: Mommy!

Mother: Don't worry, sweetie! Mommy will save you!

Kakarot: Don't make promises you can't keep. It will make you look bad. See, I have a son, and I never make promises with him. Sure, he may be grumpy about me… but I'm sure he would understand that this here is for our own good. Now… what did we learn?

Child: (Whimpers)

Kakarot: (Stabs knife near kid) WHAT DID WE LEARN?!

Child: No stealing!

Kakarot: Good! So, are we ever going to steal from The Monkey King ever again?"

Child: No, sir!

Kakarot: I am so glad you know, because guess what?

Child: You'll let me go?

Kakarot: Nope! I'm gonna play doctor with you! Let's start from the head, okay?

Child: Please…

Kakarot: Huh. You know, I don't feel so bad about this anymore. Well, let's begin!

(Knife stab. Kid screams)

Kakarot: Geez. If you don't be quiet, I will have to cut out your talking cords.

Youzi: They are called VOCAL cords you…

Kakarot: Quiet. I'm concentrating!

Mother: Stop doing this! Who do you think you are… some sort of demon?!

Kakarot: (shrugs) I dunno. You tell me.

(Kakarot's body gets engulfed in purple fog as his eyes glow red.)

Kakarot: (with Youzi's voice merged) Who do you think you are? You should had thought about abortion if you didn't want this suffering.

Youzi: Wait. You know what that word is?

Kakarot: Quiet. I'm trying to finish my operation. I think he's broken because he stole knowing the rules. I have to fix him.

Youzi: Wow. How bad did they break you?

Kakarot: I don't know, but I sure did paint the building red.

Youzi: Hah. I like you.

Kakarot: (looks at the kid) Say night-night to mommy.

* * *

 **Strength chart. Strongest to Weakest.**

 **(Power Levels are BS, by the way.)**

 _This chart focuses on the main people._

 _Note: Chart will be updated each chapter. I can't do power scaling since I clearly can't understand it like an idiot. This is simply rankings._

Android 16

Androids 17 & 18

Prince Vegeta

Raditz

Kakarot (Son Goku)

Seleriak (Future Trunks)

Piccolo

Nappa

Turles

Imperfect Cell

Karot (Son Gohan)

Kauli (Ice Phlounder)

Gine

Prince Tarble

Tien Shinhan

ChiChi

Krillin

Yamcha

Chiaotzu

Oolong

Puar

* * *

 **A/N :** **Finally finished!**

 **Haha. The small phone call between Kakarot and Raditz was actually from a video I saw. It makes me laugh every time.**

 **It is from an abridged Code Geass by the way.**

 **Take a look at it yourself. (Add to YouTube URL)** /watch?v=fNcYtcVn-8k

 **Also, forgive me for this sloppy chapter. I tried to fix it but it feels rushed in a way. I just hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions :**

 **PQ1: What the hell took you so long?!**

 **A: It's called adulthood, and it sucks.**

 **PQ2: Will you update a chapter on your birthday like you did last year?**

 **A: I will try.**

 **PQ3: AOSJDOSBDISKSOSNWOS! KILL THAT DEMON! REEEEEEE!**

 **A: I dunno about that.**

 **PQ4: When is the fighting really going to start?**

 **A: Next chapter or so. I have to look and remember. Also, in the middle of it all, I will give ya a nice treat. It will be so stupid… but so cool… but so dumb!**

 **PQ5: Are you going to quit-**

 **A: NO!**

 **PQ5: What made you update?**

 **A: A recent review I got made me push myself to at least write this. "Do at least 10,000 words, me." So, I did over 13,000. I guess that's good.**

 **PQ6: Is everything alright?**

 **A: Yeah. I just don't wanna work on Black Friday. Help.**

* * *

 **Question Time :**

 **Q:** YASSSSS UPDATE!

LET MY INNER FAN GIRL UNLEASH!

 **A:** I believe when you got the notification that I updated, you choked on something. If you did… sorry.

 **Q:** nice chapter and all...but TurlesKarot? thats dbs tier powerscaling.(unless its everyone in base in which case haveaguwan) On another note, it seems Espeon's done one too many battles without healing and prolly got poisoned somewhere along the line... Can tfs shorts make a return pretty pepperoni pleeeaaase?  
(I find it hard not to imagine nappa's dialogue in his abriged voice. he is hilarious and I will quote everything he says) In my opinion chille was such a good antagonist you could have stretched him out longer, have him narrowly escape everytime? Bring him back with dragon balls? (I THINK I JUST DID SOMETHING, RESSURECTION "C", GOLDEN CHILLE! ssg might be a bummer though, ssj4? also is turles jealous of tarble for making kauli laugh? Turles x Kauli? I do not tink zat would work. Also, someone needs to tell chi-chi to Be humbol, Sit down. why not let (As)paragus arrive and begin the brolypocalypse if you're stuck I mean come on, a KAKAROOOOOT! a day keeps survivors away. Oh look, I've got a max revive in me bag! I would give it to an Espeon for 804 pokeballs,but I'd also trade it in for, i dont know...A RETURN OF TFS SHORTS IF YOU CAN! "Oh look Vegeta! Its a Chiaotzu! Im gonna catch it"~Nappa

 **A:** Okay. I brought back the TFS Shorts for ya, but I won't do it every chapter. Okay? Also… your predictions are interesting.

 **Q:** Good work is all i have to say, your a really great author. But is writing these type of stories hard and if so, why?

 **A:** Thank you very much. Writing is difficult when I have limited time or when I am fresh out of ideas. It is why I ask for ideas at times. I also have days I just don't feel like writing. The days I do want to, I have no time to. It sucks, man. I feel like this chapter is one of the ones that don't have my best effort. I'm so tired...

 **Q:** Are u quitting on the Dragon ball series

 **A:** NOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Q:** kaioken is red,  
youzi's a loon,  
THE DISSONANCE OF THE EARTHLING SAIYAN NEEDS TO UPDATE SOON

 **A:** Nice poem.

Also, I HAD to update once I saw this review. I had y'all suffering long enough…

* * *

 **Next Time :**

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _Kakarot: It seems like the fight is really about to start! What's shocking is… even some humans want to fight too!_

 _Raditz: (frowns at T.V) Who is this stupid fool? Worlds Martial Arts Champion? Is this some kind of joke? I can sneeze at him and he'll be dead._

 _Gine: Now, Raditz. That wasn't very nice._

 _Turles: Looks like we are going to be running into more humans… only they don't want to fight us this time._

 _Kakarot: They will die regardless._

 _ChiChi: Not on my watch!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on, "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan!" Chapter 9!_ " _Standby for battle! An alliance in hot water?"_

 _ChiChi: This day is going to be long. I already know. Whoever this champion is looks weaker than even me..._

* * *

 **Upcoming Chapters :** _**(Read at your OWN risk!)**_

Chapter 9: " _Standby for battle! An alliance in hot water?"_ Everyone is prepared to fight Cell… who is a true threat like no other! But… the truce that was formed is shaken with Kakarot being the main issue! His strong hatred towards the Human race may just shatter what has been built up! How much longer can he truly stay in one place? Cooperation is one thing. Tolerance is another. It seems the Saiyan will have to work on both!

Chapter 10: " _Operation: Extermination! Watch out, 18!"_ With Cell now in everyone's sights, one mission is clear: "Kill him!". With the combined forces, it should be enough to take down this walking humanoid insect, right? Not when his eyes are set on 18! Everyone is on guard to actually keep her and her twin brother from the monster's reach! How long can it actually last?!

Chapter 11: " _Step forward for the chances, "Goku-wannabe"!"_ With Kakarot impossible to control, the unlikely team has no other choice but to take their plans to another path! A sadistic Saiyan who refuses to obey anyone and would rather kill his own temporary companions is far too dangerous to even be around! Turles is left with an unexpected role he never saw coming. The question is; will he comply, or will his own "selfish sin" get in his way?

Then again, not only is he in a situation that leaves him questioning his power. When reality strikes just what he is really feeling just as his brother's suspected, it brings another issue that may have him distracted more than prepared!

Chapter 12: " _Crossing paths again"_ If things can't get any worse… it just did! Questions are asked left and right about what is really going on! Everyone seems to have a dislike towards the same person for many reasons! A nightmare for one returns, and heartbreak for another! What is really going on?! Raditz may just be falling for the same tricks again!

Chapter 13: " _Keep yourselves in check! Realize your mindset!"_ Something isn't right. It's like poison, spreading quickly through anyone exposed to it. As the days drag out, the actions of Kakarot grow worse. The warrior is having a battle with himself, and for the first time in years, his eyes open to see just how much things have changed within not just himself, but those close by.

One can only stay sane for so long. Slowly… they are slipping… He is not the only one who had gone insane.


	9. Standby for battle!

**Chapter 9 Plot:**

Chapter 9: _"Standby for battle! An alliance in hot water?"_ Everyone is prepared to fight Cell… who is a true threat like no other! But… the truce that was formed is shaken with Kakarot being the main issue! His strong hatred towards the Human race may just shatter what has been built up! How much longer can he truly stay in one place? Cooperation is one thing. Tolerance is another. It seems the Saiyan will have to work on both!

IT IS HAPPENING…

Future Trunks takes notice of how the present-day Saiyans he heard about or knew are different from the ones he knew in the future… his time! But a game of catch up is being played! Eventually, Future Trunks may see no difference between the two timelines if things keep going the way the are… and those things are not good!

Kakarot is just as stubborn as usual. When he performs his usual cruel actions, for once, things didn't feel the same for once.

* * *

 **A/N :** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **PUBLISHED ON: December 23, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 15,662**

* * *

 **Warning! This chapter contains:**

 ***Crazy revelations!**

 ***Mind-blowing discoveries! (Okay. Not really)**

 ***A unexpected twist!**

 ***Depressing crap!**

 **This chapter is going to be a bit depressing. Do not read if you are already sad. K?**

 **Okay. Maybe it's not going to be all bad but…**

 **Whatever.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All credit goes to Akira Toriyama! Yay! To think that if it wasn't for "Journey to The West" Dragon Ball wouldn't even exist…**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Well… here is another!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 9: Standby for battle! An alliance in hot water? -**

"Goku. Goku! Wake up!"

A light hand shakes him roughly. From the sound of her voice, the speaker sounds scared and very worried.

"Goku! Wake up! You're scaring me! Say something!"

That voice… it belongs to ChiChi.

Kakarot opens his eyes, and they meet with a pair of concerned ones. He is confused about why she appears so rattled. "ChiChi…? What's wrong…? Did someone try to hurt you again?"

"N-no… actually… I came to check on you when I heard you mumbling or something… what's wrong?" ChiChi says.

"Wrong?"

"You were crying in your sleep."

Kakarot gives her a confused look before he touches his face. He Immediately draws his hand away, feeling dampness. Looking at his fingers, he is even more confused.

He was _crying_? He can't understand why. It's not that he doesn't want to understand.

He can't remember whatever it could be that made it happen.

"What's wrong?" ChiChi asks again for who knows how many times.

Kakarot can't exactly figure out what it is. He answers with the first thing that comes to mind. "I think I'm falling apart…"

 **-0000-**

His eyes open at last. The first thing he sees is the ceiling of the room he decided to sleep in last night. Sitting up, he looks to his right.

The young Karot is sound asleep still. Tucked under his arm is a half-read book titled; " _Physics, 101!"_

Future Trunks stands, rubbing his eyes a bit. He takes a long look at the sleeping child before looking at the desk nearby. He takes a seat and pulls out his journal. Uncapping a pen, he begins to write;

 _June 5th, Age 767:_

 _I literally woke up a minute or 2 ago. I decided to come here and write right away… my handwriting is probably a mess…_

 _I just had a dream that basically replayed my past which is well... their future if I can put it like that since the me in this time is still a baby._

 _I never thought I would recall it so clearly. Now that I think about it… I was 10 years old when it happened. It's still scary to think about. Now that I had the time to see everyone is this time… Karot was right. Everyone changed because of the androids. Tarble is really polite and kind here… but the one I was around when I was a kid… he can be nice… but… well… he was strict, too._

 _Like… really strict. He was a tough teacher… that's for sure._

He pauses, almost closing his journal as he looks off into space. He thinks about what to write about next, but his mind wanders off as he hears his childhood self shouting in fighting style. Then, he hears his teacher… Tarble…

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 **Age: 776**

"That will not get you anywhere, Seleriak. You need to be patient. Attacking in a hasty pace will get you killed in the battlefield."

" _ERRRAH!"_ A flying fist heads for Tarble who seems calm despite he scream he heard. He tilts his head back, and the fist flies past his face. As it retreats, he stands tall with a disappointed sigh.

The 10-year-old Trunks puffs his face. He seems very annoyed or frustrated, even. Almost pouting, he stomps his left foot. "Come on, teacher! Why won't you let me hit you? Can you at least let me hit you once?!"

"I am afraid that will get you nowhere." Tarble responds.

"But I want to know how strong I am now!"

"Strength isn't the only thing that will assist you in battle. You must understand that. Didn't Karot teach you that?"

Trunks opens his mouth to protest, but he looks towards the ground as it shuts. "When are we going to do more stuff? You promised me you would teach me something new today."

"That is _if_ you make it through the trail you were supposed to have completed _yesterday_." Tarble reminds him. He paused and smiles small as he hears the air being cut through. "I guess waiting isn't too much of an issue, is it?"

Trunks pauses and looks up towards the sky. Landing from flight is a fully-grown Karot. Trunks smiles wide as he rushes to his mentor. "You came back! How did it go?! Did you find us anything?!"

Karot chuckles. "Easy. Hold on." He pulls a capsule from his pocket and tosses it to the ground. It explodes into a crate filled with freshly picked vegetables, and another crate holding freshly caught fish. "How about it?"

"Awesome!"

Tarble seems slightly amused by the current mood the child is in. "I guess we can resume training after we eat?"

Trunks smiles wide. "Y-yeah!"

 **-OoOoOoOoOo-**

Future Trunks bites the top of his pen. The stares at his journal as his face forms an uneasy frown. He recalls something bitter.

He resumes his writing.

" _When I first met Tarble and Gohan… they were both very nice and willing to help me get stronger. Of course, I had limits placed on me for the sake of my life. I wasn't ready to go out yet._

 _With the whole thing about Chille causing us to suffer, and the Androids making it worse… it was hard to laugh now and then. We were so drained, and we had stressful days. The Androids had changed everything we knew about life… what we knew about people._

 _What's worse is... they affected so many people. Most became cowards. Others gave up hope. Some saw no good in trying anything, so they sit around. A few became bitter and angry… and they became cruel._

 _And on the topic of the changes made within people… we were no exception._

 _Because comparing my time to this past world I am in now…_

 _Things really did change, did it?_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 **Age 780**

"You cannot go."

Trunks frowns. His attempts to convince Tarble to let him go beyond the borders had always been denied. This is the billionth time… at least in his perspective.

"But… I am stronger now. I'm sure." Trunks tries again.

The prince sighs. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"N-no…"

"Then, enough with that question. The answer will not change." Tarble speaks firmly now. He points to the back of the rusted ship. "Go in the back."

Instead of listening, Trunks shakes his head. "I can't do that, sir."

"I beg your pardon?" Tarble is slightly surprised. "No? Are you trying to be foolish?"

Trunks shakes his head. "No, sir. It's just that… I want to see how strong I am! I can take them on! I know I can!"

"You _cannot_." Tarble says more firmly. "Enough with the crazy thoughts you have, Seleriak. Sit down until it is time for you to go to sleep. We have more training coming in tomorrow."

Trunks watches him turn around to leave, and he becomes even more frustrated. With a long growl, he slams his hands on his lap. "It's not fair! How come Karot can go out whenever he wants?! I know that he's a grown-up, but he's no different from me! He's a half-breed, just like _me_! So why do _I_ have to sit here and do nothing?! I want to do _something_!"

"Child, you are trying my patience." Tarble turns his way with a look of annoyance. "Don't take it the wrong way. I understand what you mean, but to charge blindly into battle is reckless. Understand that."

Trunks clenches his hands into fists. "I do understand! But we all have a disadvantage! Karot is missing an arm, we both know that! And you… you lost your sight! But that never stopped you two from fighting! Me? I know that I am not an adult, yet… but I can still fight!"

"Seleriak, stop it." Tarble orders him.

"No! I can't do that if you keep treating me like I am a baby!" Trunks shakes his head.

"I said, stop it!" Tarble's tone is slightly raised.

"You're not being fair!" Trunks growls. "You're acting just like Vegeta if you are-"

The child is cut off with a heavy kick on the chest. The air is knocked out of him as he falls harshly on his back.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE VEGETA!" Tarble snaps through a snarl. His tail hangs over with the the standing on end. "You know _nothing_ about him! Don't you _EVER_ compare me to him again!"

Trunks' mouth remains open as he tries to use his lungs to remember how to breathe, but his efforts fail. At the same time, the horrified look on his face remains.

"Do you honestly think that your words about disadvantages mean anything?!" Tarble rants on. "If you think that you stand even the slightest chance against those androids, then you better think again!"

Trunks finally gasps as he takes the biggest breath he can manage. He coughs a little before his breathing slows.

"You have some nerve, to say what you said!" Tarble is so enraged, that he looks close to crying due to the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Tarble! Prince Tarble! Calm down! Please!"

Tarble simply remains quiet.

Karot stands at the entrance of the building. He walks in quickly. "He had enough! See? He's shaking like a leaf!"

"I cannot see, or are you brain dead?" Tarble growls at him.

Karot frowns. "Look… I know that he was stubborn and all but please. I'll take things from here. Just… you need some sleep. You haven't slept good in a long while…"

After several seconds, Tarble turns away, now glaring at Karot. "You should had done better instead of going easy with that child! I'm going to get some fresh air!"

Karot steps back as the prince marches past him. He is startled as the Saiyan picks up a small box on the way. Watching him open it and pull something out, he seems worried. "Uh, sir. I don't think that would help you get fresh air. Besides, it was made by humans and not good for your or their health-"

"I'm going to get some air!" Tarble repeats more angrily as he slams the box down on a small table. He holds a small stick which he grabs with his teeth before heading outside.

Door slam… and it falls over, broken.

Tarble is already out of sight, but his angry voice sounds close; "ARRGH! Damn the door! Damn this absurd behavior! Damn it all!"

Trunks remains on the ground. He still shakes, unable to comprehend what just took place. Tarble had the look on his face… the look of someone about to kill. It was… horrifying.

Trunks had seen the prince snap from time to time, but never like _that_. Even so, Tarble rarely ever snaps, anyway.

Karot seems uneasy. "Oh, man. I hate it when he gets like this. And it only gets worse…" He looks towards Trunks before helping him to his feet. "Please don't hate him or anything. Tarble is just… we all have it rough. Believe it or not… Tarble wasn't anything like this back when I was your age."

Trunks frowns. "Really? I find it hard to believe."

They both look at the window to their left. They see Tarble leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. In his mouth is a lit cigarette.

"Well… I didn't say you _have_ to but… Tarble is really a nice guy. He's just so worked up by the androids, he lost his way and well… you saw how he gets when he doesn't get his way. This is exactly why I always warn you to never ignore his orders or assignments. Believe me. You're not the only one who got kicked down like that."

Trunks crosses his arms. "He scares me sometimes. That is why I would rather train with only you."

Karot sighs. "I know. But… I sorta had an idea he was going to turn out like this back when I was a kid… and it all started all because of what my father had done. It's like… his actions caused the others to lose sight of themselves as well…"

They watch Tarble carefully.

"Man… and I never imagined that he would fall into smoking, either. These androids can really stress us out…"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Karot was right. At first, Tarble was kind and all… but he grew more bitter with each passing day._

 _This happened months before Karot was killed. Tarble was sort of out of his wits during that time. He would try to train me. His patience with my stubborn behavior grew smaller and smaller. I guess I was no different from my father._

 _Most of the time, he was a big jerk. I didn't hate him at all, surprisingly. Maybe because I knew he was really suffering in there. But he was a bigger jerk than the_ Vegeta _in_ this _time. I find that hard to believe. Then again, I never really got to know Vegeta in my own time since he was already dead._

 _Tarble is very kind and willing to help anyone in this date. To see him nice like this all the time is so strange now that I think about it. I didn't really pay much mind into it since I was looking more into my father and uncles. But now… I am trying to understand how someone as kind as that turned bitter and cruel eventually._

 _After Karot died… it got… really bad. To the point I would hide. I believed that he would kill me from time to time._

 _Tarble wasn't very sane._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"ACK!"

The young teen Trunks shouts out in pain as his back slams against the wall. He currently hates himself right now. He should had kept his mouth shut… but no.

He just HAD to mention the Androids being responsible for the death of his mentor. And Tarble didn't take it well.

Because Trunks just HAD to sneak out on his own to fight the Androids and got himself in danger. Karot had to swoop in and save him. Only to die after he sent the kid away. Trunks came back to see his mentor dead. Once he told Tarble about it… it wasn't easy.

The prince looked like he had seen a ghost. Then Trunks explained how the androids did it and well…

That was it.

Tarble has to be seeing red. Literally.

His eyes are glowing a faint red, almost like he had seen a full moon. Trunks had learned that their eyes only get that way when they are genuinely pissed. And that is exactly what feeling Tarble is experiencing.

Trunks feels like he is about to die. Those eye are enough to petrify. Seeing the teeth bared… and hearing the rumbles that are deep in the Saiyan's chest, he could pass of as a wild animal about to maul someone to shreds.

Trunks flinches for the 5th time now as he hears the sound of glass being shattered against a wall.

"You _IDIOT_! Why didn't you listen and stay _inside_ as you were told?!"

At this point, Trunks doesn't know how to explain anything. "I-I'm sorry! I just thought that-"

"That _what_?! That _you_ could take them on?! If that is true, then you are a worse idiot than your damn father was! It's because of _him_ that your mother knew how to kill us off in the first place!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"SORRY?! You got Karot killed!" Tarble reminds him. "You remind me of someone I once knew. You are just like him on terms of stubborness! Vegeta was nothing more than a fool who got himself a hole in the chest trying to face them as you were! He never listened to anyone but himself! He is no brother of mine! He had been dead to me years back, child! He _DESERVED_ what he got!"

Trunks swallows. That was far too harsh, even for someone as mean as Tarble claims Vegeta to be. To say such hateful things about your own flesh and blood.

Then again, it could be rage talking.

"And just like him, such behavior kills people! Recklessness does not help you live! To be soft and forgiving will kill you! Rashness kills! Mercy kills! Do you understand?!"

Trunks can't respond. As badly as he wants to, he can't. His mouth is sealed shut.

That crossed the last line.

Trunks cowards and shields his face using his arms as the prince marches his way. He almost screams as he is pulled from the ground by his shirt.

"Ignore me all you want! Just know you have limits for a reason! Know your place, you disrespectful brat!" Tarble drops him rudely. He snarls heavily as he kicks him on the side of his chest, earning a scream. "You are to be taught a lesson! THIS is what happens when you break rules around here!"

Another harsh kick. Trunks screams again.

"THIS is the kind of world we live in!"

Another kick.

"There is no SUCH THING as mercy! The slightest mistake will kill you! But your mistake… it killed Karot! Our only chance to survive! You uppity BRAT!"

There is no escaping this. Tarble is letting lose all of his rage on the young teen. This brutal and painful rage.

Trunks can't fight back.

He actually _can_ , but he chooses not too, afraid of what would happen if he tried to resist.

"Take this as a lesson about what happens when you disobey me! I am your _PRINCE!_ You're still _third_ rate! I AM THROUGH WITH YOUR STUPIDITY! DO YOU WANT TO BE A MERE CORPSE?! IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT, THEN I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO GRANT THAT WISH!"

After several more harsh kicks, Trunks notices that it had stopped. He coughs heavily. His mouth is bleeding. He looks at the prince who is now storming off, most likely for a smoke.

Trunks begins to wonder if Tarble was even aware of how badly he lost it.

Or maybe he was taking the position of someone who was once there?

 **-OoOoOoOoOo-**

Trunks shuts his eyes tight, trying to get rid of the painful memory. He opens them, writing more.

 _To be brutally honest, the Tarble I knew wasn't only a big jerk, he could pass of as a tyrant. I can't count how many bruises he gave me._

 _He had beaten me so many times._

 _He nearly killed me at some times..._

 _But still…_

 _Near the time of his death… it seems he knew it was coming. He probably got back a glance of his old self…. because he sacrificed his life to save mine._

 _But… it worries me a lot. Tarble had been acting worse than Vegeta is in this time when I met him. Maybe Vegeta started it all?_

 _Regardless if he did or did not… when did this all start?_

The journal is shut, and Trunks tucks it under his arm as he stands and heads for the door, but he freezes. Something strikes him on the mind.

"Idiot! This is not the time for that!"

That was Vegeta he just heard.

Trunks nervously looks at Karot. The kid is thankfully sleep, but not for long if this keeps up. He decides to try to ease things up a little… and prays that he will walk out of it in one piece.

Turning the door open, he sees a chair fly, and he slams it shut. Hearing the chair break against the door causes him to winch. He can't get use to the Saiyans and how short their tempers are.

He opens the door again… slowly this time. The first thing he sees are broken chair pieces piled on the floor. Looking ahead, he sees paper scattered from a torn notebook. Vegeta throws another torn notebook on the ground near a shaking Tarble's feet.

Baby Trunks sits under the control table, casually eating a waffle like this is normal.

At this point, it might as well be.

Vegeta points at the thrown notebook. " _This_ is not going to help us with _anything_! While we are trying to think of some strategy, here you are reading books instead!"

"You don't have to be so damn touchy about it! Besides! I CAN'T read even if I wanted to! I can't see!" Tarble finally snaps back, though his voice slightly shakes. "My research is just as important, regardless!"

"How about you do some research on how to stop being to useless to me!"

Tarble growls. "Sorry. I cannot do that. Your brain is unable to comprehend gathered knowledge, remember?"

Vegeta storms forward. "Why, you-"

"Hey! Shut the hell up!"

Future Trunks feels his mouth drop as his eyes move to look towards Kauli. The woman stands near the medical room, looking like she just rolled out of bed. The spine she has must be made of steel!

Vegeta didn't take it lightly. "What was that? Do you want to die?!"

"Oh, please honey. Go on right ahead and kill me." Kauli's angry tone is mixed with a sassy attitude. "'Cause the moment I stop breathing by your hands, you'll look more like a sorry bitch who can't grasp the concept of reality."

Now everyone is awake at this point. Oolong in the background looks like he is about to die from holding back his laughter.

Realizing what the woman said, Vegeta snarls and walks for the controls.

"Just as I thought." Kauli crosses her arms. She waves him off. "Go on right ahead! You know you're wrong! Just because you're our prince gives you no right to scream at us like some banshee! Ain't nobody got the time or energy for that!"

"Well, since you seem to know everything…" Turles glares at her with annoyance. "How about you go ahead and deal with Cell?"

Kauli's face twists, describing just how much she hates the idea. "Oh, heeeeeell naw. Do I look stupid to you?"

Turles opens his mouth.

"Ah-ah! Don't you say _nothing_!" Kauli cuts him off Immediately. "Y'all think I want to go outside and deal with some ugly-ass bug who looks like it got ran over by a pickup trunk?" She chuckles a "tch!" and continues. "Uh, nuh. Thank you, but no thank you. I'm good. You go do that. Not me."

Future Trunks laughs nervously. ' _She's definitely from the west… the English-speakers who live on the western half of the world have their ways of speaking. She is no exception.'_

Turles shrugs and looks away. He obviously doesn't care about what she thinks, but he laughs small like she is a joke.

"You better clean that grin from your face or I'm gonna-"

"Ooookay! Who's ready for breakfast?" Yamcha decides to interrupt with a question no Saiyan should deny to answer. He forces a grin as he looks at everyone who doesn't appear amused.

"Do you cook around here?" Kauli asks with an annoyed tone.

Yamcha steps back. "Uh… actually, I don't really cook, but I can microwave some food if that is okay-"

"Boy, sit your stupid-ass down."

"Eep!" Yamcha sits back on his chair instantly. He wants nothing to do with her anger at the moment.

Gine laughs lightly. She watches them all from the wall. She moves now, heading for the table to pick up the giggling baby hiding under it. "They just don't get it."

Tien sighs, looking at Yamcha. "I told you not to get involved with those Saiyans. Didn't you hear? The females are the most savage. Why do you think Vegeta stepped down?"

Yamcha gulps. "If you mean savage by words… then I guess it makes sense. But… hey. They are Saiyans. This is normal for them… I am sure. Besides. We can pinch in some work. Even if we aren't as strong as them, we have gathered some information they may not have?"

Future Trunks is now focusing on the Earthlings. Did he hear what he thought he did? Listening into conversations is something he does so much, that he doesn't realize that he is until someone gets mad at him for being "in their business". But he realizes just how he spaced out of it for a second to bearly pick up what was just said. "Wait. What did you say?"

Realizing they were heard, they focus on the others now. Krillin speaks up. "We got some info about the projects and all. Whether or not you guys already have it, we do not know yet."

Nappa overheard this. "Information? How would you weaklings be able to do that without being killed? That military is ruthless."

"That is true that they are harsh." Chiaotzu agrees. "But…"

Krillin crosses his arms. "Even if they are, they have no idea that we are against them. They don't even know that we are alive. We just disguised ourselves and got away with it."

"I can't believe this." Raditz frowns. "Turles, do you believe it?"

"Just as much as I believe in fairies." Turles turns away.

Gine smiles small. "Now, boys. No need to rub the point all over. Though I must agree with you. The humans are so crazy that they still kill each other even during times like these. But, it's nothing for me to be worried about. I came here for the sake of my children."

"Mom…" Raditz groans as he covers his face with a single hand. "We are in our 30's. We have our own children now… well, except Turles."

"And don't expect any brats from me." Turles growls as a threat in case someone tries to make a joke about it.

Gine smiles wide now. "But that doesn't stop me from looking after you boys. Don't get so upset and mean unless you want a good knocking on the head, okay?"

Raditz and Turles both take a long step away from her.

Tarble placed a hand under his chin in thought. "Back on topic… the information? You claim you have it?"

Tien nods. "We don't claim. We do."

The prince challenges them. "Alright. How can someone possible waltz in a place filled with classified files and walk out unseen and without a trace? Impossible. You must be pulling my tail."

"Pulling your tail?" Krillin repeats, confused.

Kauli sighs. "A human would say; "Pulling my leg" in place. Saiyan metaphor. You get familiar with it if you stick around long enough."

Now understanding, the humans realize that their story is seen as just that… a story. Something made up. Tien sees no point in trying to convince them. "If you don't believe, I won't push it."

"Well, _you_ won't. But these guys are our biggest chance against that Cell guy!" Krillin reminds him. "We have to try!"

"It's not going anywhere."

"I doubt anything is." Oolong shrugs. "I don't think we should even try anything today. Yesterday was draining enough. The women in here are dangerous. Even Goku's wife, who nearly killed-"

Vegeta cuts the pig off with a warning. "I will have you as my dinner with an apple shoved down your throat!"

As Oolong cowards away, Krillin seems to give up, scratching behind his ear. "If things aren't stressful enough… Ah. They don't take us seriously, anyway."

Raditz chuckles at this. "Of course we don't. You're just a bunch of weaklings lurking around in need of help from your own enemy."

"Look at who's talking…" Krillin mutters under his mouth.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Kakarot growls and covers his head with a pillow. He remains on the floor, already annoyed with all the shouting. He has a throbbing headache that won't go away. In fact, he woke up with it.

He woke up due to his concerned wife. Now there is screaming. That did not help at all. And as of right now, _nothing_ is helping.

He feels a hand being placed on his back.

"Are you alright?" ChiChi waits for a response, but she doesn't get one.

Yamcha sits up. "Can we at least try to figure this out? We have more information. Maybe we can have Kauli look into it and-"

"Uh, excuse me? Tuh!" Kauli turns away with crossed arms.

Yamcha lowers his hand slowly in defeat. "Or… hope…" But after a few seconds, he shakes his head. "Come on. Look. We hate each other. That's a fact."

"Obviously." Nappa agrees.

"But if we want better chances, we have to work together! We can start by exchanging information. Come on!"

Tarble lowers his head. "Bother. What kind of information could you have? It could be some attempt to impress us, I am sure."

"Oh, yeah?!" Yamcha pulls out a box of capsules and holds it out in front of Tarble. "Then, what is _this_?!"

The younger prince groans through a sigh as he places a hand on his head. "Oh, bother. Spare me from your ignorance, human. Are you really that dull?"

Yamcha blinks as he lowers the item. "Wh-what?!"

"Have you turned your brain on yet?!" Tarble snaps at him. "Hello?! Look at my eyes! I'M BLIND, YOU FOOL!"

Future Trunks appears slightly uneasy. He is tired of hearing Tarble raise his voice. He tolerates it now, but it'll keep going.

It keeps reminding him of how bitter he became.

Yamcha takes a quick step back. "Oops. I sorta forgot…"

"Of course you did." Tarble responds with sarcasm.

Vegeta growls. "Well, at least they probably did better than you ever will."

"Shut the hell up." Tarble snaps at him. "I'm tired of hearing you."

Kauli huffs. "Why y'all gotta be so extra?"

"Got to be… who?" Tarble tries to grasp what she just said. "Sorry. Your ways of speaking is… not what I am used to hearing."

Kauli's face forms a frown. "So, I sound weird to you?"

"Your accent makes it harder at times."

The woman growls, and she walks away. "Damn. I can't. I can't with y'all. I'm gonna get some water. Don't bother me, alright?"

As she leaves for the kitchen, Everyone is quiet.

"Yeah. Her tolerance level is low." Yamcha says. "I will make note on that."

"Your intelligence level is low." Raditz glares at him. " _Everyone_ should make note on that."

Before the human could say anything, a loud yawn makes everything pause. All heads turn towards the corner of the ship which Kakarot sits. The Saiyan appears to be… very bored and annoyed.

"Can we just get on with breakfast already?"

The others groan as Raditz gives his youngest brother an angry look. "We literally just got up, and we are trying to discuss something important here. Can you think of something besides food?"

"I don't know. Can I?" Kakarot asks.

"That is not something for me to answer!" Raditz places his hands near his waist. "You are better off staying out of it anyway. You won't be able to grasp the concept of our conversation."

"What concept? Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Kakarot says.

Turles crosses his arms. "We don't expect you to even afford to."

"What…?"

Raditz laughs at his clueless brother. The lost look on Kakarot's face makes it hilarious. "Little brother Kakarot was only educated in martial arts, so he's always too naive. Can you get anymore stupid?"

"Don't call me that! Besides! I'm educated on my environment too!" Kakarot huffs.

ChiChi grabs his arm. "Don't get started here."

"So, you know about this planet very well? In that case, let's put that to the test." Raditz watches his brother cross his arms behind his head while leaning against the stone wall. "Pay close attention, everyone. It looks like my idiot brother has something to prove."

Kakarot shrugs as all eyes are on him. "You go from talking about the military to my intelligence, but okay. Conversations are weird like that, anyway. Believe me. I know more about this planet than anyone in this room."

"Well? Are you going to prove that?"

"Sure."

"You say you know so much about the inhabitants."

"I guess."

Raditz chuckles. "What do you call a group of birds?"

"A flock." Kakarot answers quickly. He clearly knows that one.

Raditz seems a bit interested. "A group of bugs?"

"A swarm." Kakarot answers just as quickly.

"Well… what about a group of cats?"

"A clan."

"A group of dogs?"

"A pack."

"A group of deer?"

"A herd."

"A group of dolphins?"

"A pod."

"A group of fish?"

"A school."

"A group of monkeys?"

"A troop."

"A group of lions?"

"A pride."

"Alright, so you seem to know." Raditz nods twice. He seems a bit curious about another thing. "So, what do you call a group of Humans?"

"An infestation."

Raditz nods. "Well, it seems you are well informed- wait, WHAT?!"

The humans now look at the Saiyan with baffled looks. That was very rude for even him to say!

"You heard what I said." Kakarot yawns with stretching his arms. "They have no reason to live on if they waste their lives trying to kill each other anyways. Selfish beings have no right to thrive. That's why I oughta get rid of them if I need too."

Raditz just blinks. "Are you even Kakarot?"

"No, I'm Chille disguised as your brother. You've been stung by a dart that manipulates what you see." Kakarot sighs.

Raditz sits up quickly with a snarl. "WHAT?!"

"It's called sarcasm."

Raditz seems a bit relieved, but angry at the same time. "That's not how you use it! You stretched it too far, you dumbass!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kakarot slowly stands and heads for the door. "I am going to hunt, in case you want to know. I won't go too far, so hold on to your tails."

Vegeta growls. "No one said that you could leave!"

"Don't care." Kakarot keeps going. "Touch my wife, and I'll kill you."

ChiChi blinks.

"As if you could." Vegeta challenges the warrior. "You have no businesses walking out just yet. I don't care for your reasons. You aren't going alone."

"Fine. I'll take Tarble with me." Kakarot crosses his arms. His answer earns him a glare from the mentioned prince.

Tarble refuses. "I am not going out there with a stubborn person."

Vegeta growls before stepping towards them, but hearing the control table beep makes him turn around and walk to it. He focuses on the screen with a concentrated look. "There's a live broadcast going on."

"What? Really?" Nappa is somewhat surprised. "I thought we destroyed their media or whatever else related they have."

"I don't know. Humans tend to keep extras around." Vegeta looks at his brother. "Are you capable of hacking into their system?"

"I'm already ahead of you." Tarble responds quickly as he reaches the table. Though, he seems irritated that Vegeta is bothering him about it. "Though I cannot do it alone. I have assistance from Kauli and Karot. They should be able to get into it in just about…"

"On it!" Karot rushes in the room with a laptop under his arm. He hands it to Kauli.

"Here we go!" Kauli is at a desk, opening her laptop and typing away. After several seconds, she seems more focused until she presses a key with extra force. "We have access. Check out whatever it is."

Tarble taps the screens. "What do you see?"

Vegeta leans over for a better look. He nearly jumps back as the entire screen changes appearance into a single shot. What they see is live footage of people building something. On the top right corner of the screen, a logo that reads "International News" is seen.

Future Trunks walks to the other side of the table. He takes a look as well. "What could they be broadcasting at a time like this? I thought they stopped airing news a long time ago."

The other Saiyans crowd around the table. Yamcha takes out a tablet to tune in as well, and his friends stand around him to watch whatever could be on.

Karot hovers above everyone do to the standing space being taken up. He holds his mother in his arms, so she hangs below, looking down to the screen.

A reporter is seen with a microphone. He walks around the area that is being constructed. "Ladies and gentlemen, we bring to you news. This is not your typical horrifying news you had been seeing for the past 5 years, folks! This one shines a positive light to our community!"

Kakarot is somewhat interested. What could possibly make them be in a good mood through all this chaos? Everyone must be wondering the same thing since they all listen and watch closely.

"Just when all hope seems lost, a courageous man has announced that he will put an end to these horrendous crimes!"

Nappa scoffs. "Who is the brave idiot, I wonder?"

The reporter seems to respond somehow. "And who is this man you ask? No other than The Worlds Martial Arts champion, Mr. Satan!"

"Mr. Who-now?" Kauli tilts her head. "Is this fool worshipping the devil?"

"That doesn't matter now." ChiChi is confused. "I never heard of this guy. Now that I think about it… Goku, when was the last time you've been in a tournament?"

"I was 18 years old, remember?" Kakarot watches the live footage, appearing annoyed. "You never allowed me to attend another one since. Of course someone would take the champion title since I never returned… but who the heck is that guy?"

They all hear proud laughter. They watch carefully, seeing a man who is built in some way with a proud mustache and an afro as a hairstyle. He has his hands near his hips, standing tall in pride.

"I sense an idiot." Raditz frowns.

"Agreed." The other Saiyans nods at once.

The man, referred to as "Mr. Satan", faces the screens with a determined look. "That is right! People across the world, pay close attention, because my words will move you! We can't let those monsters step all over us like we are stairs!"

"They already did." Kakarot says.

"No need to fear! I will teach those aliens and robots a lesson they will never forget. And don't get me started on that bug-critter! They will all be crying and running back to their mommies!"

"Whelp. He's gonna die." Kauli says bluntly.

Kakarot now has no bit of interest in this. He leaves the crowd to sit back against the walls, but that small plan is placed on hold.

"And as for that so-called "Monkey King", shame on you for betraying us all! We once looked up to you, and now you are a terror! No more bloodshed, Saiyan! You are going down! Gwah-hah-hah!"

Kakarot narrows his eyes, annoyed. "Permission to kill him?"

"Denied." Everyone quickly says.

Kakarot didn't expect that answer. He becomes very disappointed. "Aw, come on! He's basically trying to bash me on T.V!'

"He's an arrogant individual." Gine shrugs her shoulders, somewhat feeling sorry for the man. "People like that don't like long. He'll die from being hit by a truck with an ego like that. There is no need to kill him."

"Besides. He's not evil or anything." Karot shoots a glare at his father. "You don't have to go around and spill blood all the time. But look at who I am talking to."

"Gohan!" ChiChi frowns at him.

"Leave me alone, mom. I don't want to hear it right now."

ChiChi breathes in a high-pitched sound. Her eyes are building tears as everything around her cracks and shatters like glass. She places her hands on her face. "My own son is turning into a delinquent! Noooo!"

She shrinks as everything turns dark. A spotlight shines over her as she is on her knees in defeat.

"Hey. Who turned off the lights?" Raditz looks around. "And where did that spotlight come from?"

 **\- Insert rotating cute Zhanshitao sticker here for scene change -**

The activity in the ship seems to have died somewhat. Most sit and chat as other walk around. Karot sits in a chair near the controls, playing with a tablet. A video game is being played, but it's a game of hangman. He is beating it flawlessly.

Gine stands near her daughter-in-law, trying to comfort her in some way. The female Saiyan seems a little lost on what to do, not familiar with human behavior and how their emotions play out. Gine knows she herself can be emotional, but humans are on some whole other level. ChiChi is lost on the fact that her son was being rude.

Saiyans simply see that as their children maturing into warriors.

"ChiChi… please. It's not like he is completely disrespectful or anything. He's just in a bad mood."

"HE'S TURNING OUT TO BE JUST LIKE THESE HORRIBLE SAIYANS!" ChiChi sobs out before merely crying. Her screaming had made everyone jump. The Saiyans seem irritated while they rub their ears.

Gine smiles small. "This is something I find odd here. It can't be helped."

"Don't say that!" ChiChi grabs her by the arm and shakes her wildly. "You're his grandmother! Talk to him! Do something to bring back my sweet little boy!"

Nappa watches from the sidelines. He shakes his head. "I'm afraid he's been long gone since he witnessed how Dumpli died-"

ChiChi jumps up with one of her swords in hand. "DON'T SAY THAT!"

The general steps back with clenched teeth. "Hey! Take it easy! It's not my fault Kakarot destroyed his life!"

ChiChi growls and tries to rush at him, but she is being held back by Gine. The woman thrashes around while swinging her sword wildly. "How dare you! This is all your fault! Goku changed because of all of you! You stupid and selfishwaysmadeall-"

Her words bundle together to a bunch of nonsense as her violent ranting goes on.

Future Trunks has his mouth shut as he watches this, but the dumbfounded look on his face tells anyone that he is not used to this yet. He heard how ChiChi was dangerous when mad but…

She's just scary.

Karot sighs as he shuts off his tablet. "He's trying to leave while all of you are distracted."

What the child just said is confusing, but two and two is placed together, and looking at the door… they see Kakarot with his hand on the handle. The Saiyan doesn't open it yet.

"What are you doing?" Turles asks a dumb question. He is well aware, but he doesn't care.

Kakarot simply looks towards the control room, still hearing the news that is being played.

"And here is a great display of our hero's strength! Behold! A stack of 15 solid bricks!"

In the screen, the martial artists laughs proudly as the reporter aims the microphone his way. "Hah-hah! This is why I take pride in my effort! Every good person who is watching can be just as great as I am! Watch and learn!"

Mr. Satan is seen performing warm-ups before throwing a chop on the brick stand. Somehow, they all break in half except the last one.

The reporter is impressed. "Amazing! 14 out of 15! Folks, that is raw action right there!"

Kakarot is not impressed at all. "I could do that with a single finger… and I mean my childhood self can with ease. That says a lot."

Vegeta doesn't even bother to look at the footage anymore. "What a joke."

"I bet if I sneeze on him, he'll catch a disease and die." Raditz loses interest as well. "Let him enjoy his last days, I suppose."

Gine frowns at him. "That wasn't very nice."

"Whoever said I have to be-" Raditz's word are caught. He sighs. "Great. _Now_ I see where Kakarot gets it from."

The martial artist is heard again. "Alright, you freaks and weirdos! It is time someone put an end to your terrors! I challenge you to test me, since you clearly see us humans as worthless! I will prove you all wrong! Hah!"

"He's not even worthy of being killed by us." Nappa grumbles. "He might as well jump off a bridge at this rate."

"Or, he can have his wish granted and die in the process of making it happen." Kakarot shrugs. He doesn't seem to care about any looks he may get this time around. Well, he never does, anyway.

The broadcast goes on, but it is ignored this time. The groups talk among themselves, trying to get an idea on what could be currently happening. The Z-Fighters once again try to convince the Saiyans to hear them but… no progress is made. They stop until they will decide to try again.

Vegeta is appearing somewhat troubled in thought. "What the hell are those humans so happy about, anyway? That foolish human can't possibly be a threat or anything… or maybe we are underestimating him. Bah…" He looks towards the others. "Nothing in mind?"

Nappa shakes his head.

"Gah. This is annoying. All of this is too much to endure. The fact that we had to band together to take down some stupid insect, and then we have a demon driving things wild!"

Kakarot frowns. He hates it when they bring that up. As much as he would like, he can't even say anything about it. The demon had harmed him so much… to speak of his intentions might cause the Saiyan to lose his family.

Youzi will not hesitate to control him and force him to kill his own.

And they have no idea.

Raditz glances over to the prince. "No need to remind us about that mess. It it weren't for the military… it would had never happened. Damn them."

Kakarot frowns. He is sick of it. He may not recall whatever Youzi had done to him time to time, but his instincts don't lie. The demon had done terrible things… and Kakarot had always been unconscious when it happens. For once…

The Saiyan is feeling almost hopeless. It makes him angry.

Future Trunks is concerned. "Are you alright? You look very angry…" He is careful with what he says, not wanting to make the mood worse.

Kakarot didn't realize his emotions were becoming obvious. His angry expression makes it clear about his current mood. He's tired, really. The feeling of helplessness doesn't help much.

He has to tell them what is really going on, but he can't.

There is only on thing he can really do, and it won't be obvious.

"This is your doing. Remember that." Tarble says.

Kakarot huffs. "Let me be with it. I don't care. I am just not in a good mood because of this stupid thing we have going on. Do you honestly think this alliance would work?" His eyes look at his oldest brother's. "Look. This whole grouping thing is annoying. I ought to try to get it together… but see… it's not easy."

His tail flicks twice.

Raditz rises his head to look at his brother well, now completely focused. Turles is watching afar, but he appears confused until slight realization seems to strike him, but he hides it. Raditz nods. "Fine. Explain if it bothers you that much."

"Well… for starters… the... the whole thing is ridiculous." Kakarot frowns.

Turles glances at Raditz, somewhat puzzled. He seems to want to ask a question, but it never comes out. Instead, he looks back at his little brother.

"Oh? Is that it?" Raditz crosses his arms. "Foolish and typical thoughts from Kakarot."

The little brother shakes his head. He is in no mood for the teasing or anything negatively said about him at this moment. Though, thankfully, he _did_ get a response. Raditz responded to give him another opening to speak.

So, he _did_ catch it.

Kakarot carries on, now knowing the conversation won't be pushed aside as the others would be. "Then, you just had to bring him up, the demon. It's not like I'm all he has. Just forget what I said since all of this isn't even about me."

"I'm sure it is." Turles crosses his arms. "It's mostly about you and your mental state. You're not sane."

Kakarot snarls, and Raditz lightly nudges Turles as a silent warning to cut it out.

Nobody can understand why. Raditz would normally not care how Turles insults Kakarot.

"Like if you know where things are at." Kakarot crosses his arms. A part of him is curious about Turles. It seems he knows what is really going on.

If he does, will it be said?

Kakarot simply closes his eyes as he crosses his arms. "That is not the problem, because we are dealing with a bug whose energy is not even his. I doubt he would even show a speck of mercy."

"No shit." Raditz huffs.

Kakarot ignores the rude response. His eyes open as he points outside. "He tried to consider us as part of his family."

"That's disgusting." Nappa groans.

"All bad things in. We have a new task full of danger. And it's all because… because… heh…" The Saiyan grins darkly. "What even _is_ he? Things are bad enough as is. There is hardly anything about it that is controlling. That places us in a bad spot… especially for me. Don't remind me about this again, please."

Tarble frowns. "There is hardly anything controlling you. You're just stubborn."

Kakarot sighs. His tail flicks once, as if he is irritated. "Consider it a bad habit. That thought took a lot of unintentional effort. I wanted to teach those humans a lesson. The answer to the question on why is… it comes with a mean price."

"Because you are always in trouble for it." Kauli shrugs.

"I can't do anything for myself for even a moment. A bunch of rules makes nothing fair or easy." Kakarot sighs, turning away as his tail moves twice before he walks away.

Raditz and Turles exchange glances before they look ahead. Raditz speaks up. "What's the deal? Can't handle the truth?"

"Maybe. But it won't stop me from doing what I want." Kakarot slides the ship door open, ignoring the looks he is now getting. He calls out for his Dark Flying Nimbus.

"What did we say?" Gine shakes her head. As she stands from her seat on the ground near the door. She walks to him, but not in a hurry. She stands a good yard away, placing a hand on her hips with a slightly disappointed look. The baby is held in her other arm, cooing.

"I won't kill him. I swear." Kakarot smiles. His friendly gesture doesn't change her expression at all. He decides to be honest. "But if he _does_ die… then that would be his fault. Not mine." He waves before jumping on his cloud and riding off with it.

They watch him go, all wondering the same thing. One actually brings the question.

"What is he talking about?" Future Trunks asks.

Raditz's mouth slightly opens, so he must had got an idea on what was said. But, he isn't kind enough to share the thought. "It's something you never want to experience."

"... Huh?"

"Don't." Raditz looks at his futurized son. "Let's just say… Kakarot has his ways with things when he gets bored."

ChiChi turns and heads for the back of the room. She grabs her weapons and walks for the door. "I'm going after him-"

" _I_ will." Gine grabs her arm and gently pulls her back from the door. She sits her down on the chair. "Don't hurt yourself or stress so much. You don't want to risk losing something that never got the chance to experience the world, do you?"

ChiChi doesn't protest. "Okay. You have a point. I should be resting, I know. It's just…"

"I understand. But that is why I am here." Gine stands tall. Her tail sways with her determined mood. "I will keep a close eye. So you don't worry about a thing. Of course, I am not meaning to care about nothing. Worrying and caring are similar but they are also different. You can't worry without caring, but you can care without worrying."

"Her words are true. Though we may have no choice but to worry." Tarble taps the floor with his foot in a steady rhythm, taking his time to listen to each tap. "We are low on time on terms of preparation. We will have to brace ourselves for this threat that spawned from possibly nowhere. And… it only grows."

Kauli watches the tapping foot. "Um… we get that, but why are you-"

Future Trunks places a finger over his mouth as he looks at her. "Wait. You're going to throw off his concentration."

"How? This dude is always focused."

"He's doing some heavy thinking." The teenager explains. "Listen… even the Tarble in the future… he takes his time to think. But he is growing wary here. Foot tapping means he is running low on patience."

"Oh, I remember now. He was your teacher, right?" Nappa looks at the teen, interested. "You know so much about his personality, huh? Just like Vegeta does."

"His personality?" Future Trunks looks away, now feeling discomfort. "I can't say things are the same from where I came from. I just say… never bother him while he is thinking. It's… not a good idea."

"He is interrupted all the time." Turles give the kid a funny look. "What is with you and your expression? Does something bother you?"

The teen didn't realize it until now, but he is making a face that shows how uncomfortable he is. "Honestly… this world of the past is far different than I expected. It's not just Cell that never crossed us as an issue… it's how everyone is… behaving."

"What are you saying, kid?" Nappa asks. "Did… something happen to Tarble?"

"Besides him dying recently? I would say…"

The tapping stops. Tarble places his hands on the edge of the table. "Vegeta, how close is he?"

Vegeta looks at the screen. "The broadcast just ended. The fool is probably near the borders, but Kakarot would reach him in no time soon. In fact… probably in a about half and hour if he takes his time to stay under the radar."

"I can't fathom on what Kakarot intends to do."

Karot seems slightly angry with the fact his father is gone. He turns back on the tablet and messes around with it. "It doesn't matter. He's never going to change."

"Oh, dear…" ChiChi sighs. Her son's behavior is getting no better.

Turles seems serious about something. Walking to Raditz, he asks in a quiet tone; "Did Kakarot… was he trying to tell us something?"

Instead of answering, Raditz asks his own question. "You got all that he said in your head, right?"

"That's a stupid question."

"I'll take that as a "yes", then." Raditz walks towards the information room. "I need you to come with me for obvious reasons. You and I both know something is urgent. Whatever it was Kakarot wanted to tell us, he couldn't say it directly. For someone as dull as he is, he found his ways around to give us the message."

"So, he _was_ doing what I thought. But... don't understand." Turles catches up. "What could possibly be keeping Kakarot in a bad position that made him unable to speak a word of it?"

"I don't know. But it's a long one." Raditz is already writing down a few words. "I need you to recall everything he said to us."

"Too long for your mind to keep hold of, I see." Turles smirks. "Alright. I'll grant you the favor. After all, I have the best memory there is."

 **-0000-**

"Crazy media… they except so much from me."

Walking through the thick woods, the martial artists that gained so much attention is trying to hurry his way through. Knowing how dangerous the woods are, he doesn't lower his guard. He nods, confident that he can carry out his promise.

Those Saiyans aren't all too bad to face personally.. as long as he is facing each one alone. They are dangerous as a group. That is what his mind is confident about. But…

A part of him is telling him to turn back.

From all the stories he heard, and the news he had seen… he should be turning back. He must he crazy for trying to go through here to face one. If he comes across Cell, surely he can beat the insect… but those aliens… and the Androids…

They are questionable.

Thankfully, they are enemies to each other. So if they kill each other off, that would make things easier for him. But lately, things had been quiet.

Too quiet.

But… he loves those who support him. Not wanting to step down from his challenge, he looks straight ahead. "Alright, you freaks. I, Mr. Satan, challenge you… to try getting by us!"

"Let's test the trespasser with one of His Majesty's tricks!"

The human freezes. He heard a voice respond. Immediately, he slips into a fighting stance. "To attack your enemy in hiding is a coward's move! Come out!"

"Come out? You're already surrounded. Not by the Androids… or the Saiyans. No. We are hungry, and when we see a lone human… we strike!"

"Geh! Strike?! You're not planning to eat me, are ya?" The martial artist waits for a response, but he doesn't get one. Nervous, he turns his body around as his eyes study his surroundings. "Let me guess… you're just waiting for me to do something stupid so that you can kill me?"

"You already did do something stupid. This is Mount Paozu. This… is the territory of The Monkey King!"

"That one? I had the idea I was here. I guess that means he heard my challenge, huh?" He swallows, but he clenches his fists. "Well! That doesn't mean I'm just going to run like some coward! Come on out! I can take you demons on… if you are willing to attack me! I defeated many great fighters out in this world!"

"Be careful with what you wish for. You will regret it. The king will know you are here… and if he wishes not to kill you, he will find a way to, anyway."

"What?" Mr. Satan blinks. "That doesn't make any sense. Can you say that again?"

Instead, he hears a hiss as a shadow lunges towards him. He ducks in near panic, and the shadow falls on the grass before spinning around quickly. The martial artists identified the attacker as some sort of ferret-like creature. It attacks again, and he kicks it away quickly.

Many more demons come out, all wanting a bite of him. Most are surprised by how well he is keeping them back. Some demons are kicked aside as others fall on top of each other.

"Cut it out! I am not here for you!" The man kicks a boar, and it crashes on a group of small demons. He glares at them, and they seem confused. "You see us humans as weak. We may not all be fighters… but those who are don't let others just stomp on them!"

A sword flies over his head and stabs a tree. He yelps in surprise.

"My, my." Walking from the shadows, Mint carries another sword over her shoulder. "Do we have to slice you up to even get a chance of getting a bite in here? Food is scarce now, thanks to your species. It's disappointing." She aims the sword at him. "The king said we are welcome to kill and eat any human we come across, just as long as he isn't here to see it. Despite his hatred towards you rotten fools, he isn't fond of seeing you being consumed by us."

"Well…" Mr. Satan gulps. "That's a pointy sword you got there? Aren't you going to put that down and uh… fight fair?"

Mint laughs. "Fight fair? How cute!" Her eyes narrow as they turn cold.

The human steps back.

"Your name… it's Satan Hercule right?"

The man smirks nervously. "Heh. So my name managed to reach here?"

Mint frowns. "It doesn't take long for news to reach us, Human. But… what you said earlier… it bothers me a lot."

"It does?"

"Hercule, Humans don't be fair to anyone they see as below them." Mint lowers her weapon as she places her free hand on her hip. "Don't you realize? Your kind even go as far as treating each other badly because they are different."

The humans seems to be slightly sweating at this point. "Well, I'm not going to deny what you just said. There are a lot of mean people in this world. People such as Chille Seirfs… who goes as far as doing cruel experiments on innocent animals to create things mainly for himself…"

"You understand then. Good. Take that into thought while I turn you into sliced meat."

The martial artist goes on defensive.

 _CLACK!_

The demons drop their stances, now turning to the same direction. Mint steps away many times as she looks up to the trees as everyone else is. She doesn't appear afraid, which confuses the Earthling.

"You know, I appreciate your awareness of how your kind can be. At least you're not stupid like those who thinks Chille did good things and all."

The man jumps. "Wh-who said that?!"

"I heard a lot about you!" The trees shake, and Kakarot lands right in front of him. "First name Hercule, right? I had someone question your last name, so we'll just address you by your first. Sounds good?"

Mr. Satan steps back several times, intimidated by the Saiyan. "You're Goku, aren't you? The one who everyone calls "The Monkey King" or whatnot?"

"Yeah. That's me." Kakarot tilts his head. "Why did you come here if you know about me?"

"W-well…"

"You're challenging me, knowing your life could be gone in an instant?" Kakarot waits for a response. He gets none, so he shrugs. "Don't you think that's kinda… stupid?"

"Stupid… you could had said a lesser word…" Hercule's eyes land on the red staff. A thought comes across his mind.

' _That staff there… I heard that thing is what makes him even more dangerous than he already is. Of course, it's not like he needs it or anything but… that thing is unbreakable, meaning it can break material that is near unbreakable… if I can only get that away from him…'_

"What's on your mind?" Kakarot asks.

The human looks at him with grit teeth. ' _He's onto me! Think!'_

"You're plotting something, aren't you?" Kakarot asks another question.

Hercule points at the sky. "Look! Over there! A giant flying slice of pizza!"

"Where?!" Kakarot immediately looks at the sky.

The Earthling takes his chance. He snatches the staff from the Saiyan and he jumps away from him. He takes out a capsule at the same time, but before he could throw it, a tiny blast destroys it. His eyes shrink he holds the staff over his head, as if he is threatening to throw it somewhere. But, he knows that won't so any good.

Kakarot looks at him. "In that capsule was some sorta thing to make you teleport elsewhere? You were gonna make a getaway with my Power Pole, huh? Pulling off that old trick, geez. I really need to work on my guard."

Hercule steps back.

The Saiyan doesn't appear angry. He actually doesn't appear to care. "Normally, you should be dead by now. But, seeing your performance against the demons… and your manner of speaking… and well, how well you tricked me... you convinced me not to end your life."

"What?"

"Instead… I'm giving you a chance to live another day." The Saiyan waves the demons away. They all start to leave.

' _What is he doing?'_ The Human thinks to himself.

A grin forms on Kakarot's face. A chuckle follows afterwards. "If you live today, I don't want to see you again."

Hercule knows something's not right. He can't trust those words, but he decides to play along. "Wh-what do you have in mind?"

Kakarot's grin turns dark in an instant. His expression reveals what could be seen as evil intentions. He speaks in a tone full of mischief. "Do you want to play with me?"

Dumbfounded, the man just stares. "Pl-play with you? But aren't you like… 20 or something?"

"It's true that I'm no kid, but if it's your life you want, we can play. You can keep my staff."

"Huh?" The martial artist looks at the weapon in his hands. He watches the warrior walk close to the trees. Hearing the sound of snapping metal, he winches. Where did the metal come from?

"The soldiers keep placing these traps to try to stop me. One of them are these annoying wires that set off my crown. I always find them before I run into them, though. So they lose on that part." The Saiyan shows Hercule the sparking wire.

The Human holds his breath as the warrior walks to him.

"Here." Kakarot slips it through the staff, and it hangs from the middle of it. "Sparks are nice."

"Wh-what is this? A decoration?" Mr. Satan asks.

"Yeah. I guess. You took my staff from me, so you can keep it if you play." Kakarot smiles innocently now. "I call this "Tug-a-War" but it's different from what you know. You have to pull to keep yourself from being pulled under by using your upper body strength."

"Pulled under?!"

Kakarot nods. "Uh-huh. How long can you hold it? It's simple. The game is that you hold my staff like you are. You are not allowed to move anywhere. Just stand still. Easy?"

"Um… okay." The man blinks.

"Okay!" His cheerful smile turns into a dark one. "Then… let's play."

"Huh?"

"You're strong, so let's begin easy. Power Pole…. 45.359 kilograms."

The staff glows in response. The glow fades seconds later.

Kakarot watches the man stagger a bit before. What the warrior did was make the weapon become heavy by 100 pounds. "Easy, right? Nah. Math is hard. The only reason why I know these numbers is because my grandpa told me about those in order to understand how to use the staff. To be honest, I can't do math very well, so keep count for me in case I slip out."

"Uh… okay."

" Let's make it a little harder. 90.719 kilograms."

The staffs glows again. Mr. Satan is still having ease with it. He laughs, feeling confident on how well he is holding on. "You think your magic staff can stop me?"

"Dunno. It's currently 200 pounds. You're not even at the tip of the iceberg of it's maximum weight."

"What…?"

"136.078 kilograms." Kakarot watches the man hold tighter after the weapon glows. "300 pounds. A lot more to go."

"This is nothing!"

"181.437 kilograms." Kakarot nods. "226.796 kilograms. 272.155 kilograms. 317.515 kilograms."

The man is struggling at last. "Cr-crap!"

Kakarot tilts his head. "Huh? We're just at the top and you're starting to sweat. See, this is why you should always expect someone stronger to show. Even I know that. We're at 700 pounds. Many Humans would had their hands crushed by now. How about it? Make it to half a ton, then we'll see what happens next. This is gonna be fun."

Hercule grunts. "I won't go down easy, Saiyan! You watch! I'll make it to a thousand, and you'll surrender to me peacefully! I will convince the humans to not be so harsh towards ya then, how about that?"

"Okay. At least you are nicer than others." Kakarot chuckles. "362.874 kilograms."

The staff glows. The man is truly struggling. The staff leans to the right a bit, and the wire hanging from it slides a bit.

"Uh-oh. You better keep that spark in the center." Kakarot warns the martial artist who is now looking at it. "It'll zap your hands if it leans too far. You'll drop the staff on your foot, and you'll never walk again."

Mr. Satan's eyes turn small. "This game he's playing… it's dark!" His eyes narrow with determination. "No! I won't give up! I have to protect my little girl! I won't let this monster defeat me!"

"Huh? You have a kid?" Kakarot pauses his game, interested about it.

"H-her name is Videl. She means a lot to me." Hercule explains. "I can't have her live in this sort of world, you know. She's the only family I have… and she's only 10."

"10? Well… I have a son who is the same age. But… he is already too far into this situation for any turning back." Kakarot frowns. "Children here have no mercy in this world either. If you wish to see her, you better stay focused."

"Wait!"

"408.233 kilograms."

The Human nearly drops the weapon. It reaches his waist, and he can't keep a hold of it over his head as instructed. "I don't think I'll make it to another added hundred! It's all… over….!"

Kakarot chuckles as the staff leans to the right. The sparking wire slides towards the hand, but the staff is balanced again, but shaking. "You're about to drop it. Your hands are slipping. 453.592 kilograms."

The martial artist bites back a scream as he nearly falls. "You may be right…!" The man pauses. An idea hits him. "Wait… I can still do it!" He bends down a bit, and he bends his elbows, lifting the weapon in a crouch. Using his thighs for support, he has the weapon held. "Hah! Gotcha! I'm lifting 1 thousand pounds!"

Kakarot crosses his arms. "Really?"

"Huh?" The man looks at him. "Of course I did! Can't you see?!"

"Not smart. That not what I asked you to do. The rule was to use your upper body strength. You were fine until half a ton. Now, you're using your legs for support."

Mr. Satan gulps. "Wait… what are you saying?"

"In other words…" Kakarot narrows his eyes. "You're cheating. I _hate_ it when people cheat."

"Huh?"

"Look at your feet. You have cold feet, right? This is a game of Life or Death." Kakarot explains.

The man looks at his feet, and his face turns pale at the sight of water flowing.

"You didn't notice and you were concentrating on the weight you're holding. See, once you drop it, you know exactly what happens. Not only will it crush your feet… you'll be fried."

"What is this?!"

Kakarot grins now. "I told you. It's a fight for your life. You can't cheat in life, 'cause that gets you in trouble. You would had won if you didn't pull off that trick, but you lost."

"I did not! I'm holding half a ton!" Mr. Satan lifts the staff over his chest.

"Too late. You already shown me that you're like the other Humans I don't like. You cheated. Game over." Kakarot crosses his arms.

"You were bluffing before…!" The man is still holding on. "When you said this weight is only tip of the iceberg!"

"I don't cheat like you did. I'll prove it to you." Kakarot grins wider. 7,348.196 kilograms. That translates to… 8.1 tons."

Mr. Satan's eyes widen in horror as the staff glows. He is instantly pulled underwater. Sparks explode from the water.

"Ouch." Kakarot watches the sparks zap across the water. "He wanted to know the max. That's what happens when you ask for too much. What's worse is that… he never got to see his kid again. Oh well." He raises his hand. "Power Pole!"

The staff grows from the water and curves to reach him. As soon as he grabs it, the weapon shrinks to its normal size and is straight once more. He slides the weapon in its scabbard, and he walks away. "When will anyone not try to cheat their way around? Cheaters never win. You determined your death. Not me."

There is silence with the exception of chirping birds.

Kakarot looks at the water's again. He huffs. "What an idiot. Humans tend to make up stories in hopes for some mercy from me. Hah."

A bird flies over his head and lands on another branch.

His annoyed expression slowly morphs into disappointment. "But… something is off. I don't understand. He failed to pass my test like the other humans I tested."

He sees the faces of Pastah and General Blue cross his mind.

Something is floating on the surface.

Kakarot reaches down, and he picks up what he first believes is a slip of paper. He identifies it as a photograph now. Looking at it, he sees Hercule, and a little girl hugging him with a huge smile on her face.

Slowly, the demons comes back out. Mint walks up, but she stands feet behind him. "My lord, does something bother you? The human is gone now."

Kakarot frowns. "He _was_ telling the truth. Most Humans would lie about having a family in hopes to escape death. That doesn't matter anyway. He cheated in the game." He tosses the pic aside, and he feels something painful strike his very being.

It felt sharp, but only for a second.

"My lord! Are you alright?!" Mint is concerned now as the Saiyan had froze.

Kakarot looks at the waters again. "He didn't pass. My instructions were clear, right? So… why?"

The uneasy pain grows worse.

"Why am I feeling like… this is… all wrong?"

"Sir?" Mint is very concerned now.

Kakarot's expression shows slight sadness. "He… he said she's the only family he had left… meaning… that little girl… she's by herself. He was desperate to reach her… and…"

An image of the smiling 4 year old Karot crosses his kind. He hears his son laughing. All the joy the boy had before he lost everything he had…

Kakarot appears conflicted. In fact, he is.

"Are you worried about the daughter, sir?" Mint asks.

"... No. She'll just have to fend for herself for now on. If she dies, then so be it." Kakarot turns away and walks towards the direction the ship is.

But, he's lying, somehow.

He stops again, and he growls as he grabs a handful of his hair. The photograph of the little girl is stuck in his mind.

He sees many families hugging their children productively before they are vaporized or even slaughtered.

Then… the little boy he sliced in cold blood.

"What the hell…?!" Kakarot shakes his head in hopes to get rid of it. "What's happening…? Why am I seeing… all of this? They mean nothing!"

But, it all connects so easily.

"Those people… they are humans… but…"

He sees his smiling son.

"They… those people… they… they aren't evil. They aren't cruel. They… they are not like… the ones I've seen… back then…"

He sees Chille and his men, smiling wickedly.

"Why am I seeing these worthless people?! They are Humans! All Humans are selfish and heartless! I know they are! That's why they all need to… they… all… hah…"

Kakarot falls to his knees.

"Hah… hahaha…"

He begins to laugh hysterically.

He laughs as he holds his head as his other hand supports his weight. "The Humans… they took away so much from me! I killed those fools as soon as I was free, but… what is this?!"

He recalls a memory… of when he first started killing them.

The mother and son in that city…

"I… I caused the daughter of the guy who failed the test to… lose what she had left. I took something from here. _I_ took so much from the Humans, too. To go as far as killing children… I am no different from him…! I am no different from that military… no different from Chille... no different from… from _Frieza_!"

The demons around him are deeply worried, wondering what came over the Saiyan. His laughter isn't what they are used to hearing.

"Is this because I was Human-raised?! Or… no… my own hatred… no… it was something else, was it?! It doesn't matter…! I'm just as bad as them! And… it's too late to go back! Ever since I made that contract… I just… can't…!"

"Lord Kakarot…" Mint reaches a hand towards him, but she retreats it, afraid to even try to touch him. The laughter she is hearing...

This one sounds like it is full of pain.

Because it slowly dies off, and it nearly turns into whimpering.

"Please… I know you got the message… right big brother?" Kakarot looks towards the sky. He grits his teeth, looking close to crying as he did before. "Right?! That I am no different, because of one thing! RADITZ! YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS, RIGHT?!"

 **-0000-**

In the information room, the door is shut. Raditz grabs a notebook from the shelves before sitting at the table. He opens it and flips through a few blank pages before pressing the button of the pen to make the point reveal itself. He looks at Turles who takes a seat at the other side. "Did you get it?" Raditz asks.

Turles frowns. "Why did you ask? I'm surprised you taught him that code. What could he possibly be unable to say in front of us?"

"The last time the code was ever used was when I was warning Vegeta planning to exile him." Raditz says. "But I never foresaw Kakarot using it. His big mouth always gets him in trouble. But for once he… kept quiet and well…"

"This is something definitely serious." Turles frowns. "He would normally pull us aside to say something. He could had waited until we were free from Vegeta's watch but…"

"Maybe he could not risk saying it even if we were alone with him."

"What?"

Raditz narrows his eyes at Turles. He is not playing around anymore. With a firm tone, he says; "Quote what he said. Now."

"Hey!" Turles growls. "Don't start-"

"MAKE HASTE!"

Turles almost jumps by the sudden shout. "Idiot! Shut up before someone sticks their nose on here! I'll do it, alright?!"

He thinks back. He recalls what Kakarot said as soon as the signal was sent through 2 flicks of a tail;

" _Well… for starters… the... the whole thing is ridiculous."_

Raditz nods twice. "He repeated the word "the" twice. So " _ **the"**_ is the first word. What else did he say?"

Turles takes his time to remember. He hears Kakarot's previous explanation again;

" _Then you just had to bring him up, the demon. It's not like I'm all he has. Just forget what I said since all of this isn't even about me."_

"Second word is "demon"." Turles nods.

"Then, it was "has". Then, "me"." Raditz writes if all on paper.

" _Like if you know where things are at."_

" _That is not the problem, because we are dealing with a bug who's energy is not even his."_

" _I doubt he would even show a speck of mercy._ He tried to consider us as part of his family."

Turles watches his brother write carefully, making sure what is being written is accurate.

" _All bad things in. We have a new task full of danger. And it's all because… because… heh… What even is he? Things are bad enough as is. There is hardly anything about is that is controlling. That places us in a bad spot… especially for me. Don't remind me about this again, please."_

Turles crosses his arms. "Then, his tail moves once, meaning we will have to break it down even more."

Raditz nods, rest working on it. He repeats some words he recalls his brother saying. "Habit. Effort. Lesson. Price." He writes down a few more words, circling a part of each one as if he is taking notes about it. He recalls more;

" _I can't do anything for myself for even a moment._

Raditz's eyes widen in pure disbelief. He underlines a group and he begins to write out each word differently, now placing the pieces together.

" _A bunch of rules makes nothing fair or easy."_

The Saiyan drops the pen, staring at the writing he did. "He must be joking, right?! Then again… this would explain everything!"

Turles looks closer. "Wait…" He reads what his brother wrote, and he stares at the message their brother had secretly sent them;

" _ **The demon has me at his mercy. Family in danger. Because… he is controlling me.**_

 _ **Please, help me."**_

* * *

 **Strength chart. Strongest to Weakest.**

 **(Power Levels are BS, by the way.)**

 _This chart focuses on the main people._

 _Note: Chart will be updated each chapter. I can't do power scaling since I clearly can't understand it like an idiot. This is simply rankings._

Android 16

Androids 17 & 18

Prince Vegeta

Raditz

Kakarot (Son Goku)

Seleriak (Future Trunks)

Piccolo

Nappa

Turles

Imperfect Cell

Karot (Son Gohan)

Kauli (Ice Phlounder)

Gine

Prince Tarble

Tien Shinhan

ChiChi

Krillin

Yamcha

Chiaotzu

Oolong

Puar

* * *

 **A/N :** **Finally Finished!**

 **Haha! I have not done this in some time. I brought back the "games" here, and the last time the brothers did a secret code thing… that was on book 3, chapter 9.**

 **Huh. You didn't expect that twist at the end, right?**

 **Geez? What the heck is wrong with me, writing this depressing crap? I broke too many characters.**

 **This is some depressing stuff, yo.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions :**

 **PQ1: What the heck is wrong with the Tarble in the future?**

 **A: Well, he's dead of you forgot.**

 **Aside that, the future - in other words, Future Trunks' time - is a time of despair and hopelessness. If you live in a world like that for too long, it begins to break you.**

 **Future Tarble is a cruel and heartless Saiyan just as Vegeta is in the current time… only worse. He grew bitter due to the conditions of the world. Ouch.**

 **PQ2: Still slow updates?**

 **A: My job makes me have days I don't even feel like writing. So I waste my time Playing** _ **Pokémon Sun**_ **and** _ **Pokémon OmegaRuby**_ **and crap. XD**

 **Also, I am working on two other stories. One is Undertale. Another is Pokémon.**

 **Huh. I tend to like games or shows that have monsters in them.**

 **PQ3: Is Future Trunks afraid of Tarble?**

 **A: Well, not that he is. At least not the present-day one. Present Tarble isn't like his future counterpart.**

 **PQ4: When are we seeing some action?**

 **A: When I catch a break. (Kidding)**

 **PQ5: You killed off Mr. Satan?**

 **A:I didn't do it because I dislike him or anything. Just for the sake of plot.**

 **PQ6: What the heck happened to Goku at the end?**

 **A: He got ran over by the guilt train. All aboooard! Choo-Choo!**

* * *

 **Question Time :**

 **Q:** yesyesyesyesyesyeeeeeeereeees

 **A:** You're welcome.

 **Q: (From Ch. 1)** hercule somehow survived the plan to eradicate the humans? i would think he has enough common sense to know these saiyans mean business and gathering unnecassary attention woukd most likely result in death, but then again,he's hercule.

 **A:** Oh. You posted your review on chapter 1 because you can't post twice. Lol.

Well, yeah. He did. And well… he died.

I broke the rules of Dragon Ball. I killed him. Though he technically never died in the canon.

Huh.

 **Q:** my heart lept out my throat when i saw this has been updated.

ALL HAIL ESPEON WERE NOT WORTHY

 **A:** I wonder if it danced on the table this time?

 **Q:** The soup shop reference is actually amusing. Raditz yelling in front of people is a bonus due to their reactions. Vegeta finally gets the beatdown he deserves after all the stuff he pulled on Chi Chi and Karot and his belief that humans are inferior. Here's to hoping that he learns his lesson that humans are not weak after being beaten by a pregnant woman. Poor Kakarot, he isn't getting a break from his deal unless he gives up his soul. Even then Youzi will just use his body to take destroy humanity. Kakarot is really in a lose-lose situation with the solution to this madness is death. Karot is finally questioning his place in the world and is confused on where his path leads. Humans attack him because of his Saiyan heritage and Vegeta wanted him to die not too long ago. Somehow, I think he would make his own side and protect the world regardless on who is opposing him or live in seclusion to get away from the chaos. Piccolo could join him on either side since they're both technically outcasts. He might possibly think about the possibility that coexistence between Humans and Saiyans is achievable. There is just a slim chance of it happening due to obvious reasons; his father especially. Is it weird that I could see him eventually protecting a group of humans to realize his purpose and the chance that he

 **A:** Huh? What happened to the rest of your review?

Anyways, thank you. Your analysis is interesting. I focused more on Future Trunks and Goku here… but we still saw Karot not taking things well. What he would do? Well… I dunno yet. XD

 **Q:** I'm confused by this entire fanfic. From my understanding Raditz being a Super Saijan should have easily wiped the floor with Vegeta and the others considering that they are no where near the same power level as him. Same with Goku who would only be able to be defeated by Raditz, at least with goku it makes sense since I think the crown that is on his head locks away his power or something.

 **A:** Ah. Alright. Looks like I have to try to explain. Vegeta is a Super Saiyan as well. He became one early in this book I believe… or was it somewhere in book 3?

But, anyway… Vegeta is around the same levels as the brothers on terms of strength. He trains more than the two brothers, and the brothers got held back due to demons and babies and such.

I'm pretty sure what I just said makes no sense. My mind is half done at the moment. Forgive me.

* * *

 **Next Time :**

 ***Cue DBZ Kai "Episode preview theme" here***

 _Future Trunks: (serious) It's me, Trunks. It looks like Cell has been sighted again. We can't let him slip away again._

 _Future Trunks: (surprised) Wait, what?! What do you mean that Goku is out of commission?! What does that mean?!_

 _Raditz: (Serious) He isn't unconscious or anything. He's just… I don't know? Sorta shaken up?_

 _Turles: (Annoyed) Tch. That damn demon is making him weaker by the day._

 _Future Trunks: (Serious) Alright. Fine. We'll just have to go on!_

 _Tarble: (Annoyed) And there goes Vegeta, acting as reckless as usual! Why does he always think he is better than all of us?!_

 _Turles: (Frowns) It seems more like you're-_

 _Tarble: (Angry) Don't even try it!_

 _Future Trunks: Next time on; "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 10! "Extermination! Watch out, 18!"_

 _Future Trunks: We have to make sure Cell doesn't reach the Androids!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **To be Continued to Chapter 10!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters : (Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 10: " _Operation: Extermination! Watch out, 18!"_ With Cell now in everyone's sights, one mission is clear: "Kill him!". With the combined forces, it should be enough to take down this walking humanoid insect, right? Not when his eyes are set on 18! Everyone is on guard to actually keep her and her twin brother from the monster's reach! How long can it actually last?!

Chapter 11: " _Step forward for the chances, "Goku-wannabe"!"_ With Kakarot impossible to control, the unlikely team has no other choice but to take their plans to another path! A sadistic Saiyan who refuses to obey anyone and would rather kill his own temporary companions is far too dangerous to even be around! Turles is left with an unexpected role he never saw coming. The question is; will he comply, or will his own "selfish sin" get in his way?

Then again, not only is he in a situation that leaves him questioning his power. When reality strikes just what he is really feeling just as his brother's suspected, it brings another issue that may have him distracted more than prepared!

Chapter 12: " _Crossing paths again"_ If things can't get any worse… it just did! Questions are asked left and right about what is really going on! Everyone seems to have a dislike towards the same person for many reasons! A nightmare for one returns, and heartbreak for another! What is really going on?! Raditz may just be falling for the same tricks again!

Chapter 13: " _Keep yourselves in check! Realize your mindset!"_ Something isn't right. It's like poison, spreading quickly through anyone exposed to it. As the days drag out, the actions of Kakarot grow worse. The warrior is having a battle with himself, and for the first time in years, his eyes open to see just how much things have changed within not just himself, but those close by.

One can only stay sane for so long. Slowly… they are slipping… He is not the only one who had gone insane.

Chapter 14: " _Time for reconsideration!"_ Seeing how everyone is being affected by his actions, Kakarot is left pondering on what to do. Knowing his son is struggling enough, he begins to fear that his own wife may just turn down a bad corner. Willing to protect the little things he has left, he pushes all jokes aside. Is it possible… that he is doing the right thing, or is this a temporary moment?


	10. Operation: Extermination! Watch out, 18!

**Chapter 10 Plot:**

Chapter 10: " _Operation: Extermination! Watch out, 18!"_ With Cell now in everyone's sights, one mission is clear: "Kill him!". With the combined forces, it should be enough to take down this walking humanoid insect, right? Not when his eyes are set on 18! Everyone is on guard to actually keep her and her twin brother from the monster's reach! How long can it actually last?!

STILL…

Future Trunks is recalling his life, realizing things had always been bleak. He is feeling like his chances of survival is slipping further away each day. His uneasiness becomes noticeable as he is reminded of his harsh adolescent years. Saiyans and Humans are the same on terms of certain violence.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: January 17, 2018!**

 **WORDS: 14,557**

* * *

 _ **Do you know what I just realized about myself?**_

 _I love games and shows that have monsters, creatures, or demons in them. Talk about some emo stuff. Jk._

 _Seriously. I enjoy:_

 _-Pokémon_

 _-Dragon Ball_

 _-Undertale_

 _-Inuyasha_

 _-Blue Exprcist_

 _-Full Metal Alchemist (because of the homunculi)_

 _\- Attack on Titan (does that count?)_

 _But my top 3 are the first 3 listed._

 _And those 3 have THE WORST fandom. Especially Undertale. I originally thought Undertale was bad, but it was the bad part of the fandom._

 _Yes. I am part of the fandom since I do fanart and fanfiction. (Duh) But the bad parts? Hahaha._

 _No._

 _As you can see, I do not write Sans x Frisk or write fanfiction that doesn't make any sense._

 _No offense if you ship those two btw. Forgive me. We all have opinions._

 _Then again, we live in a world where some people will kill you for thinking differently..._

* * *

 **Story Time!**

 **Well! Something crazy happened recently. Guess what?!**

 **Wattpad deleted this book! Well, maybe they didn't, but this book went missing on Wattpad! Thankfully I have it published on other sites so I have a backup plan.**

 **I always feared it would happen so I always back up my files.**

 **Thankfully, it came back in one piece.**

 **That was scary.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the creator.**

 **Besides. If I did own it then the story would had no issues earlier…**

 **I am still mad about that.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

" **Telepathy"**

* * *

 **I guess this is my punishment for not updating.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 10: Operation: Extermination! Watch out, 18! -**

The sound of a nails falling is followed by a frustrated growl.

"Aaah! Almost had it!"

A young teen Trunks is on his feet, close to the ground with a crouch as he tries to put together a dismantled drone. He screws a nail in easily. His expression is full of concentration as he easily slips each piece together like a puzzle. Picking up the last nail, he sighs. He had been working on it for weeks.

This _has_ to work this time.

A monkey springs from a bush, chattering in panic. Trunks is startled as the animal runs past him. He drops and loses his nail in the process.

"Ah! Come on!" The teen stands immediately, looking at where the monkey is fleeing. He seems to want to throw something at it, but he holds himself back.

The teen turns his attention back to the ground. He slips a hand in his pocket and pulls out a small plastic bag filled with nails and bolts. He picks a nail before stuffing the bag away, and he screws the nail into place in the drone. He pulls out a remote from his other pocket, and he presses a button.

The drone comes to life. It begins to hover from the ground in an instant, smoothly flying around the now fascinated teen. A small laugh escapes his mouth as he watches it glide around.

"Awesome. I made it work!" The teen smiles wide. "I must be a natural with this kind of stuff. I guess my mother was right when she said I am like her on terms of handling technology. This one is pretty cool. It even has a gun with it… but I see no use of it."

The drone circles around him before flying high. It performs a flip before spiraling towards the ground and shooting back to the skies. The hacked drone is like a toy to the young teen. He plays around with it for some time, unaware that he is being watched.

A pair of yellow eyes narrow. The slits in them slowly grow into a circle due to concentration. A low rumble is heard as giant paws move across the grass silently. The eyes study the teen carefully, waiting.

Finally, Trunks turns his back completely.

A giant tiger lunges from hiding along a cluster of thick leaves. It pounces the surprised Saiyan to the ground, and its jaws open wide with a roar. It throws its head down.

And it begins to lick the young teen on the nose.

"Hey! Hey! Wusabi! Stop that! Get off of me!" Trunks seems disgusted, but he is laughing at the same time. "Okay! Okay! You win! You got me!"

The tiger crawls off, huffing as a way of laughter. It sits tall, waiting patiently for whatever the young teen may have to say.

"Is there something you want to show me, Wusabi?" Trunks can tell from the body language that the feline has something important to show. The tiger only sits still when it does.

Wusabi stands immediately and walks close to the cluster of trees that hide them from sight. It stops, pointing its snout a little towards the left.

Curious, Trunks walks closer to the trees. He pushes the branches aside, and his eyes slightly widen at the sight of a small and frightened little girl. She had scraped her knee from a fall, most likely. He stares at her out of curiosity, not seeing a human for so long so close. "Are you alright?"

The little girl shrinks away. She seems more terrified of him than the tiger. Her eyes tells it all.

"I know that you're scared but… I promise that I won't hurt you. But… someone I know will. You should run away from here. You'll be safe, then."

She slowly stands, looking at him funny. As any young child, her mind seems to wonder on why he isn't as mean as what she was taught he may be. No questions are asked.

"You better get out of here, okay? You'll get hurt!" Trunks warns the girl again.

The small child seems to listen this time. She nods before running off.

"I'm glad you found here." Trunks says in relief. "I never saw a person alive up close in so long. It was pretty breathtaking, you know? After so many years of seeing so many dead people… seeing one alive… I have to make sure it stays that way. That is why I had been working on this."

The tiger tilts its head as it watches the teen pull out a remote again. With a press of a few buttons, a drone flies from the distance and hovers above them.

"There. I think I got it under control this time. We can use this to help us."

Wusabi sits proudly. Its tail curls close to its backside as it watches the Saiyan walk around.

"You've seen this, right?" Trunks flies the drone around the tiger. "See? I told you I would hack into one of these. Now we can see everything even if we aren't there! How cool is that? Come on, Wusabi! Isn't it cool?"

The tiger simply sniffs the drone when it flies close enough.

"Okay. I know. You probably don't understand it much…" The teen's tail stops moving due to him being still in sudden thought. "Do you think teacher would like this?"

Wusabi shrugs.

"I thought so, too. He'll probably break it, thinking the military can still get into it and all. Should we go back? It's getting late. But I honestly am in no mood to go back."

The tiger snorts, as if to ask why.

"What if he's been at the city?" Trunks asks the feline a question to prove a point. After seconds of silence, he shakes his head. "I definitely don't want to go then…"

The tiger grumbles, like it is trying to reply. It somehow ignores the drone that flies around its head for a second.

"You think it is okay to stay here? But… he'll get mad. You know what happens when he gets mad. And I'm scared of what kind of "lesson" he wants to teach me today…" The teen seems conflicted on what to do. After a while, he shakes his head. "I'm going."

Wusabi groans in worry.

"I'll be alright. But you need to stay here. You know he doesn't like you very much. The only reason why he never really hurt you is because he knows we knew each other since we were babies." Trunks reaches for the tiger's head. He strikes the head before retreating his hand. "You can make him happy by catching us something good to eat. How about that?"

The tiger seems excited about the idea. It Immediately rushes off back from where it came.

Trunks smiles, and he begins to head down a hill, walking on only the grass that is flattened, like it is a path. Years of walking the same way caused the grass to stay flattened as the ones who are rarely ever crossed grow tall and proud.

Within half an hour, the ship is in sight. The outside is rusted and aged, untreated for years. It doesn't bother the teen much, who is well occupied with flying his new "toy". He reaches the door, and the drone suddenly takes a sharp turn and whizzes past his head. "Whoa!"

Fighting to control it, the teen presses several buttons. The drone zips around until a hand suddenly snatches it from mid-flight.

Trunks nearly drops his remote as the hand lowers. The drone hums like a bee in distress, unable to fly as it wants to. The hybrid feels his tail sinking low slowly.

Tarble holds the drone firmly. A few more seconds pass before he speaks. "What have I told you about messing around with these things?"

Trunks frowns. "I know… but this time, I managed to hack into it. It can really help us this time!"

"Hacking? Not again…"

"I really got it down this time! I know I did!"

"Arrogance will get you nowhere." Tarble crushes the drone effortlessly, destroying the teen's weeks of hard work. He opens his hand, allowing the crushed drone to fall.

"T-teacher! I… I…!"

Tarble walks towards the young teen. He stops, standing feet away with a look filled with annoyance. "Where were you this morning?"

"I was only fishing, sir." Trunks responds carefully. "I got hungry. Then I was working on that drone…"

"You got hungry?" Tarble shakes his head. "Do you know that the military is aware that we hunt? They know we can hardly move when starved, so they set traps around our hunting grounds in hopes to slow us down."

"I know… but…"

"Stop saying you know if you are going to keep making the same stupid mistakes." Tarble waves the worlds away. Though he sounds reasonable, it doesn't take a genius to tell that his way of talking is… off.

Trunks becomes a little uncomfortable. "Sir… does it really hurt for me to hack into a drone? We could had used that to our advantage-"

"Enough with your nonsense. That thing could have a tracker." Tarble says. "Then we'll have a.. a problem marching their way through here… then I would have to go through the trouble of… killing those annoying bastards..."

Trunks was about to say more, but he shuts his mouth in an instant, taking a step back. The scent he picked up from the prince makes his stomach drop. ' _Oh, no. Please don't tell me…'_

"Why is your breathing uneasy?" Tarble narrows his eyes.

Trunks frowns. "Sir… have you been… _drinking_? That's not good for you at all! I know the Androids are stressful, but that's not how we should deal with it!"

"Your concern is reasonable, but does it look like I care?"

The teen blinks.

Tarble chuckles as he pats the child's back. "Well… alright." He turns and walks away. He bends down to pick up a broken piece of the drone… which is actually the gun part of it. "But, to do something like that is… absurd."

Trunks gasps as the prince turns around with the gun aimed towards him.

 _POW!_

The bullet strikes the teen on the forehead, and the force throws him off his feet. Trunks quickly sits up, groaning and clawing the crushed bullet from his bleeding head.

"A bullet wouldn't do more than bruise a pure-blooded Saiyan. A bullet would easily pierce through a pure-blooded Human. You are half of each. It seems to only make you bleed, but it won't kill you." Tarble drops the gun, crossing his arms. "But with enough shots catching you off guard, you might just be killed."

Trunks grunts as he covers his bleeding head. "What was _that_ for?!"

"You will not survive as long as you show mercy. You will not survive as long as you show compassion. _You_ are a disappointment." The prince tosses the gun aside as he looks towards his left. "And look at what we got here?"

Trunks watches the prince jump into a bush. He hears a scream, then he sees the prince walk out, dragging a small child her ponytail on the ground.

The same little girl he saved earlier.

Panicked, he tries to reason with the prince. "What are you doing?! She's not an Android!"

Tarble narrows his eyes, ignoring the whimpering of the child he has trapped in his hold. Trunks stares at him in disbelief.

"Wait… you're not doing what I think you are. This is going too far!"

"No. I'm not, Trunks. This is your next lesson."

"My n-next…?" Trunks nearly jumps as the child is thrown in front of him. He looks at the prince in question.

"Kill her."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Tarble crosses his arms. "You need to get rid of that annoying and absurd softness you have. If you can't, then you might as well die here. Kindness is useless."

"Getting rid of it by killing a child?! Are you insane?! I can't do that!"

Tarble frowns. "We are going to have a long talk after this. I am not stupid. You saved her earlier. Fool! Humans with trick you into trusting them, then they will kill you!"

"Not all humans are the same!"

"Yes. They. Are." Tarble snarls. "Selfish and greedy creatures who only care about themselves! They are destroying their own world by tearing it down to create their wants! Can't you see what it did to this world?! What it did to Kakarot?! What it did to me?!"

Trunks nearly steps back, but he stays firm in his place. "You don't have to do this. That kid is innocent!"

"Humans are never innocent." Tarble huffs as he walks towards the whimpering child now. "Something I was taught a long time ago. The children are just as selfish. They mean nothing to me." He grabs the head firmly, and he twists it around almost in a full circle, snapping the neck and ending the child's life. He frees the child who falls limp to the ground.

Trunks' jaw hangs open as he stares at the lifeless body before looking back at the one who took the life.

"And you, child… you still have much to learn. I don't give a _shit_ about what you think." Tarble snarls. "Never show mercy. Never play around. Get the job done. It is that simple! Can't you get that through your damn head?! You are just as stubbornly idiotic as your father was!"

Trunks flinches, expecting to get hit. But he relaxes after nothing happens, only to grow more uncomfortable as he watches the prince walk into the ship, grumbling something.

"This child is going to be the death of me." Tarble walks into the kitchen. "I am going to need a drink."

"Sir! Please!" Trunks doesn't really understand how alcohol affects the body. All he knows is if Tarble drinks enough to get drunk, hell will break loose. The prince would become so aggressive.

But there is no point in trying to stop him. The prince is already opening a bottle of liquor.

Beer is said to be disgusting to most, anyways… but this drink has more alcohol… meaning things can turn out really bad.

Trunks had read enough books to make sure that the prince doesn't get his hands on any moonshine. But still…

Just how bad things turned out in a few years…. it really must be the end of the world.

The sound of a glass object striking the counter snaps the teen from his thoughts. He looks back at the prince, then his eyes lock on the already empty bottle of what should be liquor. Did Tarble actually chug it down?

Doesn't that like… _hurt_?

"Aaah." Tarble throws the now empty bottle, and it shatters against the walls near the information room. He sits on the chair, leaning back. "I hate this planet…"

' _Then why do you chose to stay on it?'_ Trunks can only think. Saying it out loud would be reckless. He just watches his teacher taking out a cigarette and lighting it with a tiny finger blast. Looking away, the teen walks towards the door, standing near the entrance. He sits, and he waits. From the corner of his eye, he sees the prince going in the cabinets again.

He can only roll his eyes at this point, unknowingly appearing like his dead father from the gesture.

After about an hour, he finally hears the sound he was waiting for.

Snoring.

Trunks stands, looking at the prince who had fallen asleep on the chair with a cigarette still in his mouth. A few empty bottles lie around him.

This is very normal to Trunks' eyes. He had seen the prince do this for years, but it is growing worse.

It is why he tries to stay away from him when he has the chance.

Trunks walks out the ship and takes off into flight. After a while, he lands at the abandoned crop field that is now a barren land. Karot had took charge of the crops after his father died… but now that he is gone, the crops died off with no one taking care of them. So food became scarce.

 _Thud._

Trunks blinks as a lifeless rabbit falls to his feet. He looks ahead and sees Wusabi standing there with a curious look. The tiger clearly caught the rabbit for him.

"Oh. Thanks."

Hours later, Trunks lies back against the flank of his tiger, next to a bonfire. Rabbit bones are piled near the flames, and they are tossed one by one into it in boredom. The tiger is resting on its paws, looking off into space.

Trunks always spends time with Wusabi during meal time. He had some nights he would fall asleep on the animal and be woken up early to make it back to the ship in time. He realized that the animal is his one and only friend.

His _best_ friend. They did so much together.

They played together.

They fought together.

They grew up together. Of course, they are both still young. Regular tigers can only live as far as a human in their teenage years. This tiger in particular ages slow due to it having the same lifespan as Humans and Saiyans due to it being a mutant. (Or an alien in Chille's case.) Trunks doesn't fear the tiger despite knowing it could spit lava whenever it wants.

 _He_ wants. The tiger is a male. Something Trunks unintentionally found out when he was a child when the tiger was marking territory.

It wasn't a good experience.

Trunks can think off all the things they did together, but his mind begins to drift as his eyes grow heavy. He falls asleep in minutes.

…

"YOU!"

Trunks never jolted so bad in his life. He had sat up so fast, he feels a headache trying to come in. At first, he thinks it his imagination. The brain tends to play tricks when one is half asleep…

… but looking ahead, it is no trick.

Tarble puts out the flames with a harsh kick of dirt. He looks at the teen with an annoyed look. "Why did you run off?!"

Trunks slowly stands, and so does his tiger. He tries to search for the right words. "Uh… I just wanted some fresh air."

"Lies. You left without permission _again_. What if you were attacked?!"

"I… we could try to convince them to stop, I guess?" Trunks answers. "They should see fighting as pointless now since there is hardly anything left. We can just... " He stops talking. Not because he is getting a look or anything usual.

He is hearing laughter.

Tarble is laughing at him.

That is an angry laugh, actually.

"Heheheh… hahaha… you… is that how you think it will all work out?" The prince turns towards him with a grin that isn't positive in any way. "You are terribly stupid. Such an _idiot_!" He swings his arm, and be back-slaps the teen across the face, sending him spiraling to the ground.

Wusabi huffs in surprise before looking back at the prince.

The teen grunts and hisses through his clenched teeth, trying to shake off the stinging pain on his left cheek. He pushes himself to his knees, only to feel a harsh force slam on his back. His chin hits the ground, and he bites his tongue. Holding back a scream, he remains down, feeling pressure on his back.

"We are the _only_ Saiyans left in existence, Seleriak." Tarble hisses his words angrily. "I will make it half more less if you continue to be such a pain."

It strikes the teen that Tarble is threatening to kill him.

Well, it's not like he never did before, so…

 _WHAM!_

A boot had kicked the side of his head, crushing Trunks' thoughts in an instant.

The tiger flattens close to the ground. It snarls angrily, as a warning for the attacks to stop.

"Stop ignoring me, you!" Tarble speaks harshly, his lips pull back, exposing his teeth. "You failed your lesson, so you will take it again until you pass! I don't care about how bad you feel. Get rid of it."

"And be like you?!" Trunks grunts.

"Compassion is a _weakness_! How many more times do I have to beat on you until it gets through your head?!" Tarble lifts his foot high. "Maybe _this_ will help you remember!"

It is slammed on the middle of the teen's tail. It snaps loudly, followed by an agonizing scream.

Tarble's expression shows no signs of changing as he shifts his foot purposely to grind the broken limb on the ground like he is assuring a crushed bug's death. "It's like rubbing salt into a wound. There is no. Such. Thing. As. Compassion. Mercy does nothing but kill. Until you learn that, you will be beaten to a bloody mess everyday!" He lifts his foot again.

A powerful roar makes him stop.

Tarble spins around, only for a heavy paw to slap him to the ground. He is pinned down, and hot breath blows on his face as another roar pounds through his eardrums.

Trunks sits up immediately. "No! Wusabi! Stop it! Let him go!"

The tiger looks at his friend in question.

"It's alright. I'll be okay. He's just… worried about me. Saiyans act different from Humans. Remember that I told you that?"

After several seconds, Wusabi steps back, freeing the Saiyan. He sits, watching the Saiyan stand.

"I'm sorry, teacher. It… it won't happen again. Just like you… he gets worried and stuff. He was only trying to protect me. He doesn't understand you all the way just yet…"

Tarble huffs before he laughs lightly. "So… you run off every night with this tiger? That thing… is not meant to be played with."

"He's not a _thing_."

The prince isn't convinced.

"He's my friend. We knew each other since we were babies. He's really nice if you get to know him." Trunks says. "He can fight the Androids, too. Remember?"

"I've seen what he can do… but as long as he is here… it is a distraction."

"Huh?"

"I'm sick of you running off with that feline every night? You think I am stupid?! Foolish! Do you not see how soft it has made you?! All distractions are slowing you down!" Tarble turns towards the animal, and he fires a quick blast. It shoots right through the chest.

Trunks forgets how to breathe as he watches the tiger yowl in pain as it falls to the ground. It takes several seconds of him staring at the down animal for him to gain his ability to breathe again. "WUSABIIIIII!"

Tarble lowers his hand as the child sprints past him to reach the animal. "I don't care about what you think. Compassion is a weakness. That is a lesson you will learn today."

Trunks falls to his knees, horrified by the amount of blood pooling from the tiger's wound. He strokes the howling tiger's head. "I... Hey…"

Wusabi yowls weakly.

Knowing there is no way of saving him, he continues to pet him, and he hugs his head. "It's okay, boy. I'm here. I'm here… it's okay. Just… just go to sleep, okay? When you wake up… th-there will be plenty for you to eat.. and you'll see my mentor again…"

Wusabi seems somewhat confused by what the teen is talking about, but his howls reduce to weak grumbling as his eyes become heavy.

"It's okay… say hi to Gohan for me… okay…?"

It grumbles weakly in response, before its eyes close, and it remains silent… no longer breathing.

It takes a few seconds.. And the teen buries his face in the animal's fur, sobbing heavily.

"This is a prime example." Tarble chuckles. "Foolish child. Compassion will lead to grief. And when you mourn, it lowers your defenses to zero. Your guard is completely down. I can kill you here and now in an instant if I wanted to."

Trunks can barely hear what the Saiyan just said. His body is trembling as a hot feeling flows through him. His mind is starting to fog. Hot tears still fall. He can't believe it.

Tarble killed someone he knew since birth.

He killed him.

In cold blood.

"Let's go." Tarble turns away, and he begins to walk.

"...Why…?"

The prince stops. Not only because of the change in tone from the teen. He senses a spike of energy from him as well.

"You… WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!"

Something powerful pierces into Trunks' mind.

Everything is a blur as he feels his throat explode due to him possibly roaring in rage.

Tarble Immediately blocks a powerful punch. The force sends him skidding across the grass several feet. He can hear the hard breathing followed by deep growling. "Of course… you know nothing about your Saiyan half. You can't even control yourself."

The enraged teen swings a leg. His foot is caught, and he is thrown to the ground.

"It takes for you to lose someone so close for you to finally have the will and guts to kill. For the very first time… you truly want to kill. You want to kill me. Right? But where you stand, you'll only get yourself killed."

Trunks groans before standing. His hard breathing seems to worsen as tears pour from his face. His eyes seem to glow before they appear to be a lighter blue, and then a blue-green.

"Your anger is puzzling." Tarble chuckles again. "Child… you are something else. Why do you have to witness someone you love get killed for you to act like a real Saiyan? First it was Karot… now the tiger. There is no one left… so what now? What will you do after this?"

"I… _hate_ you."

Tarble freezes, and his expression shows his disbelief. "What?"

The green glow is replaced with red as the teen snarls heavily. "I… I hate you! I HATE YOU!" He lunges forward again with a scream.

Tarble flawlessly dodges each attack.

"You killed him! He was my best friend, and you KILLED him!" Trunks continues to attack. "You're SICK! You drunken bastard! Why do you torture me like this?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE _PROTECTING_ ME!"

For a second, Tarble jumps back with an expression that reads slight discomfort, but it is shaken away.

"As I said before… I don't care about what you think." Tarble responds. "That feline was a distraction. You might as well eat its body before it rots. Perhaps a proper meal will help you."

It is painful, like a needle stabbing into his skin. His ears ring, and everything seems to black out for a second as Trunks feels the air around him brush past his skin. The sound of a deep and rumbling growl vibrates through the air.

His instincts seem to take control, moving his body with only a single thought in mind;

 _Kill him._

Tarble dodges many feral swings before he is stuck by one on the chin. He pushes the teen back, and the teen lunges forward. Tarble remains still.

Suddenly...

...the feeling fades out. Trunks can see again. Tarble is directly in front of him with his hands behind his back. How did he get there?

No. He never moved. Trunks realizes this as he looks at the ground he stands. _He_ was the one who…

"Your instincts don't lie. But we have much to work on." Tarble points out. "Your eyes show a great deal of animalistic bloodlust. That red glow is not mistaken. It seems your Saiyan half nearly took control of your mind."

Trunks breathes deeply before he falls to his knees. The rush was so powerful, it drained so much of his energy. "It doesn't seem to matter… no matter what I do… I can never make you feel proud of me. Why am I stuck with you?"

"We know the answer to that already." Tarble says. "I just wish you used your power more wisely."

At this point, criticism doesn't even bother him. The teen responds; "I just wish I can change the past. Maybe so that I would never have to meet you."

The words are harsh, but that is how he feels. He can't forgive Tarble for what he had done. Whatever reason it is… it is no excuse to him.

He expects Tarble to get angry and attack him, but...

"Change… the past…?"

Trunks stands. Something is puzzling about this now. Tarble smiles small. What was just said…

It pleases him?

"Heheheh… Heheheh… that's…" Tarble throws his head back. "WAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! GENIUS! THIS IS TRULY GENIUS! SELERIAK, YOU NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME!"

Trunks just stays on guard. To hear the Saiyan laugh like that can either me a good or bad thing.

He'll take it as a bad thing for now.

Besides. Shouldn't he be angry right now?

"That's it! You can go to the past!" Tarble slams his fist on the palm of his hand. "I want you to learn about not just the Androids, but the Saiyans of the past as well. Yes, even me. Then, you'll see just how low and pathetic I was back then… such a shameful coward I was, allowing Vegeta to step all over me! Pah!"

What the heck did this come from? Is he bipolar or what?

"What is the benefit? We had been planning this for years." Trunks frowns. "And besides. Maybe I don't want to learn about anyone from the past, especially you."

"I need to analyze." Tarble says. "The past. Then these humans…!"

Trunks is confused.

"I _need_ to analyze, Seleriak. Don't you understand?" Trunks exhales excitedly before throwing his hands down. "This is our one chance to place an end to all of humankind! If those humans are gone, then there will be nothing left to oppose us and bring destruction upon this Earth! The humans will… heh… heheh… WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Trunks frowns. The prince had completely lost it. Tarble is in no position to lead anything with a mind as corrupted as is.

"Finally… it will all be over." Tarble chuckles.

"I doubt it. A sicko like you won't live much longer here, anyway!" Trunks snaps.

Instead of getting angry, Tarble grins at the teen. "The entire world dances with madness, and so, the doctor is insane."

Did he just admit it?

"I've lost everything. I have nothing left to fight for anymore." Tarble says through a forced chuckle. "But you… you still have something to fight for. Whatever it is… I don't care. Don't lose sight of it, because the moment you do… the darkness will swallow you as well. There is only so much a Saiyan can endure, child."

"What could you had lost that made you the way you are now?!" Trunks snaps.

Tarble chuckles. "Trust."

What…?

The teen looks at him funny. Trust? Not someone, but _something._

That's right. Tarble does have major trust issues. Not only that… he hardly trusts anything at all. Perhaps when he lost trust in everything, he started to accuse everyone of doing anything.

"That's right." The prince grins. "Pathetic, isn't it? And it all started with my brother… and then your youngest uncle. I lost sight in faith, and things spiraled out of control. I never felt… so much _envy_. I was so envious… heh… do you want to know what really happened? When everyone was dying left and right?"

Trunks frowns. He heard the story many times, but it was from Karot mostly. Tarble's side was small since he couldn't see what really happened.

"Everyone was killed by the Androids. All except _one._ Child, this is why I am telling you to never lost faith… to never lose hope. Because when I did… well… I lost myself."

"Clearly."

The prince ignores the comment. "Vegeta wasn't killed by the Androids. I lied to you about that."

The teen pauses. His rude responses were forgotten as his eyes are fixed on his mentor. Seeing the hesitation, a look of horror crosses the teen's face. "You didn't-"

"I _did_." Tarble narrows his eyes. " _I_ am the one who killed Vegeta."

Trunks steps back. Why would he do that?! That's his own brother!

"I was sick of him. Even when we were fighting for our lives… he still… had the nerve to step all over me. I was tired of being mistreated. Everyone saw me as weak! Even Karot surpassed me when he was a child, so I was the weakest Saiyan alive! They told me to sit the battle out. It was worth nothing for me to fight… that… I would throw my life away."

"You're… you killed your own family-"

"Vegeta is _not_ family." Tarble says hatefully, cutting the teen off. "He never was. I was so sick of how he treated me… and how weak I was… I wanted to get stronger. Like him. I wanted to be like _him_."

"You…"

"He was certainly in disbelief when I dealt a lethal blow. He didn't even laugh. He simply said; "Your anger grew into hate. You idiot." and, he died. And… you know… I didn't regret it. In fact, it felt like the heaviest burden in the world was lifted off of my chest. I was so… overjoyed. That's it. It was hilarious, and it felt wonderful!"

Trunks feels his anger returning as the prince begins to laugh. "You're insane!"

"When you meet Vegeta, you will change your mind!" Tarble's smile was wiped clean due to him snapping. "Trust me, Seleriak. If you do succeed and go to the forgotten past… then you will see what I had endured all those years. He got what he deserved. And I will never regret it one bit!"

Trunks begins to step away again. His mentor's temper is rising quickly. Seeing the angry look morph into rage mixed with something else… it actually scares him.

"Heheheheh… hahahaha…. foolish boy. You will never understand until you've been there. If you are against me… then it's best you go to the past and make sure I don't go as far as hurting him! Because if I do kill him… everything falls apart, because trust among each other will be shattered into a million pieces! We would fight like hyenas, Seleriak! Everyone turns on each other! It's every man for himself in this world, child!"

Trunks begins to run quickly.

"Every man for himself!"

The teen runs faster, shutting his eyes.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Tarble screams out before maddening laughter escapes his mouth.

 **-OoOoOoOoOo-**

Future Trunks stares out the window, looking at the endless sky. How things are so different here… it is too content at times.

He is not use to it.

He would try to remind himself that the ones he knew in his time aren't yet the same in behavior in the past. Seeing his mentor as a child is strange enough.

The Tarble in this time… he is so different. He tolerates so much more… and he is kind and responsible for himself. Completely opposite from his future counterpart. But… how long until he gets closer to that?

Tarble said he didn't lose sight of himself until he completely lost trust in everyone and went as far as killing his own brother. It can't happen here.

Future Trunks knows it. He can't allow the younger him to suffer the same way he did. He promised to bring peace to this world… and heal his own. To do that… he will have to understand those around him… to get an idea on how they were like in the past… and what changed them.

Future Trunks meet Kakarot before the military took the Saiyan away. Meeting him again was completely different. Kakarot changed. It is affecting everyone.

For a while now… Kakarot has been gone. Future Trunks was told that the Saiyan tends to leave without warning… but at least this time around Kakarot said something… but it's been a while. His mother went out to find him, despite the protests she may had gotten since her power isn't too great.

He sighs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. A beeping sound comes from his jacket. Now slightly annoyed by the small interruption, he pulls his right hand from his pocket, pulling out a small tablet. Looking at it lazily, he taps the screen, and the lazy look on his face snaps away into shock. "Oh, no. Oh, no!"

The door swings open due to him pushing it with more force than necessary. He sprints out the room, passing many who look at him in question. The teen spots his baby self sitting near the door. He snatches the baby from there, and he jumps back in time.

A loud crash is heard, and the door flies from being held in place, smoking. It falls on the ground, and everyone turns their attention to the exposed exit.

"Who had the nerve to break the door after I just fixed it?!" Tarble marches from the medical room and to the center of the control section. He freezes instantly as he smiles uneasy.

That's the look of discomfort.

"Well… I guess we had you waiting too long, I take it? I should congratulate you for finding our quarters."

Standing at the doorway is Cell. He responds with a smile while exhaling an excited breath. "They are hereeee… I can sense them."

Tarble narrows his eyes. "Hey. Hairless human. Make yourself useful."

"Hairless?!" Tien and Krillin repeat the word almost as if it insulted them. Tien is the one who speaks again. "You don't remember our names, and you're supposed to be the smart one."

"I don't waste my time trying to recall the names of the dead." Tarble responds rudely.

"Hey! What do you mean by dead?!" Krillin frowns. "We are just as alive as you guys!'

"You'll be dead in no time at all facing that creature. That is what I mean. I see no reason to get to know you if you are going to die so easily. Now, listen. As I said before, I need you to be useful."

"That's a no-brainer." Tien prepares himself to fight, but seeing Tarble shake his head, he is confused.

"I'm talking about the short one."

Krillin opens his mouth to say something, but he shuts it quickly, realizing it won't do much of anything. Looking at Cell, he seems to question his position. "Alright. Fine. What is it?"

"Take ChiChi to the back. Make sure she stays alive." Tarble orders carefully. "You will protect her with your life."

"Huh?!"

"Or you can allow her to die and deal with the wrath of the Earthling Saiyan once again?"

Krillin clenches his teeth in fear. Almost immediately, he rushes to ChiChi and grabs her by the arm to guide her away from the danger zone and to the medical room. As soon as he enters the room, he shuts the door and turns around, leaning against it. "I guess this is better than being out there. Right, ChiChi?"

There is no response from the woman.

Krillin looks at her funny. "Hey. I know you probably want to fight too, but you have a bundle there. I'm sure that all of this will end soon-"

 _SHING!_

The monk is silent as his eyes focus on the sword that is pointed towards his nose. He is frozen, afraid that the slightest movement would cause the weapon to pierce him. "H-hey…! I'm on your side, remember? I wouldn't even try to hurt you or anything-"

"Start talking." ChiChi orders firmly.

"A-about what?!"

"START TALKING!"

"Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me with that thing!" Krillin raises his hands in surrender. "Though I have no idea what it is you want me to talk about, but I'll talk! I'll talk!"

Back at the scene, those remaining take their battle-ready positions. The threat that stands before them studies them all, as if he is thinking about who to attack first.

Cell chuckles. "Isn't this sweet? You were expecting me?"

"Shut the hell up." Kauli's demand makes the insect frown. "What you want isn't here. So get outta here."

"Hah… trying to chase me away? Silly girl. I am not as gullible as you think. I know they are nearby. You're just trying to keep them from me."

"You're not very bright." Tarble says to him. "You walked right into your death. You can't possibly take us all on."

Cell chuckles at this. "Yes. That is true. I can't. At least not yet. So to locate this place gets rid of the huge burden I thought I would have. Spare your energy and let me through."

"You will have to try better than that." Vegeta walks into the control room from being in the information room moments prior. His arms are folded. The look on his face tells that he has no interest.

"Vegeta!" Cell calls him excitedly. "What's this? I figured you would try to attack me by now."

"I would not dare waste my energy on something so worthless." Vegeta says. "You are better off fighting my brother. It would be a much fairer fight."

"Thanks. I appreciate the offer." Tarble responds with sarcasm.

Raditz appears unsure of the way things are going. He turns to his son from the future. "Hey. Take… how should I say this? Take your infant self someplace safe. Whether or not you decide to fight doesn't matter. Just make sure the younger you doesn't get hurt or anything."

"That is sorta what I am doing…" Future Trunks mutters. He doesn't exactly want to leave the monster for everyone else to handle but…

… he doesn't quite understand it just yet. Still… he can't allow him to simply have his way. Cell has his eyes set on the Androids for reasons that won't benefit the Saiyans and their allies.

"Kid. What are you allowing your mind to wander to?" Raditz snaps the teen from his thoughts.

"I'll hand him to uh… ChiChi. She'll do a better job at watching him than I would." The teen steps away before he heads for the medical room. Opening the door, he locates ChiChi sitting on the bed and Krillin leaning against the wall.

Strangely, the monk seems rattled. Then again, ChiChi is known to be intimidating…

"Um… I hate to bother you but can you watch me- uh, I mean _him_ for a little while?"

ChiChi pats her lap. "Sit him here. Just be careful out there. Keep that thing far from the ship."

She seems strangely laid-back…

Future Trunks hands his younger counterpart to the woman. He bows his head with a quiet apology before leaving and shutting the door.

ChiChi turns to Krillin with an innocent smile as she draws out her sword again. "Now. What were you saying about your plans again? Continue from where you left off."

"Eeeeeee!" Krillin begins to shrink as Baby Trunks laughs and claps.

 **-0000-**

' _Hey.'_

Kakarot doesn't bother to move. He sits on the grass with his knees tucked close to his chest. His left arm hugs them close as his right hand plays with the grass on the ground. His tail is tucked close to his body.

' _Hey!'_

Kakarot pulls some grass from the ground.

' _HEY!'_

"Leave me alone." Kakarot responds at last. "I'm tired. I want to be left alone."

' _We have work to do.'_

"You mean _you_ do. You're just using me as your puppet." Kakarot grumbles. He doesn't go any further, not in the mood to argue.

' _Keep that attitude, and I will take full control and make you slaughter your whole family!'_

"Go ahead. I don't even care anymore." Kakarot lies down on his side, having no motivation to do anything. After his recent game, it just slapped him across the face. To think it would take a stupid game for him to realize…

… he really has gone too far.

Reality struck him so hard. He can't get back up. Not literally. He could stand up right now but… he doesn't want to.

He doesn't even want to fight. That's bizarre to him… but recalling what his son said and how he is affecting everyone… then the demon keeps tormenting him. He can't take it anymore. His body just refuses to function.

' _Oh, don't tell me you've just thrown the towel! We've come so far!'_

The sound of rustling catches the Saiyan's attention. He rises to his knees, seeing many soldiers approaching him. They seem cautious and confused. Apparently they had been watching him for a while, trying to make out on what is going on.

"Damn. He looks like shit." One soldier comments. "He looks miserable as hell. Should we kill him?"

"He might be fooling around. Perhaps we should-"

Kakarot remains on his knees. He smiles in a weary style, as if he had given up all hope. "Kill me now… kill me never… it won't make a difference. The demon that lurks inside me wins the battle either way. In the end… he will have what he wants…"

' _What? What are you talking about?! Whoa there! Don't go committing suicide on me! That's hardly fair!'_ Youzi sounds surprised, but not terrified.

All the weapons fire at once.

The ground bursts and explodes as bullets, cannons, and blasters batter all across. Dirt clouds grow bigger and thicker as the brutal sound of fire is endless. It drags on for nearly a minute, and it slowly stops.

Soldiers lower their weapons, all with the same look of disbelief on their faces.

A purple, transparent sphere of light acts as a forcefield that protected the Saiyan from gunfire. Standing in front of him with feet apart and arms out is Gine.

The soldiers step back, not risking attacking again knowing the new arrival is likely to counter or protect again. They would only waste ammunition.

"Who the hell are you?!" One soldier demands angrily.

"An oven." Gine responds.

The soldiers only look at her funny.

Gine keeps the shield alive, appearing slightly drained already. She turns her head halfway to look at the Saiyan she is protecting. "Kakarot. Why didn't you do anything? They could had killed you just then."

"Why are you bothering to protect me when I will only end up hurting you in return one day? And it wouldn't even be me…" Kakarot responds, not bothering to look at her in the eyes.

"Huh?" Gine blinks at him before her mind registers on what he was trying to say. "Oh, dear. This isn't good. Don't think like that. It won't happen. I promise it won't."

' _Don't make promises you can't keep, idiot.'_ Youzi teases her, but only Kakarot can hear it. The Saiyan doesn't react in any way besides a sigh.

"Stop it." Kakarot mutters. "You can try everything you can but… you've seen how I behave around the humans. The way I act when I get angry or when I start to hurt people… I am just now realizing how bad it is… and it's too late to go back. I should had listened to Bora. I should had! But I killed him instead… and with a stupid knife like some…!" He growls lightly, not wanting to think about it anymore.

Gine keeps her eye on him not because she doesn't know what to say. The mother has much to say. She just doesn't know what to start with. The way her son is behaving reminds her of many events she had went through in her past.

"It looks like he reached his breaking point." One soldier lowers their weapon, knowing the usual threat won't bother to lift a finger at this point. A few more do the same as others stay on guard. "Just as Chille predicted. It would take a load of effort until this Saiyan finally loses his will to carry on himself."

Gine overheard this. "Wait. This was a plan from the beginning, and you carried it out even after he died?" She doesn't earn a response, but seeing their looks show a hint of pride, her tail stiffens somewhat.

"There is nothing you can do. He's broken beyond repair." Another says with a teasing grin. "We'll make it it stays that way, too."

Gine's eyes flash.

"That's one mistake you will regret, Human." The next sentence is said in a firm order; "Don't you _ever_ torment my son. Never again."

Most of the soldiers aim their weapons at her again only because they picked up two words;

My son.

So clearly her describing herself as an oven makes more sense now…

"Attack! Now!" A soldier swings his arm.

Her hair begins to rise, and pink static runs through it before it suddenly disappears. The static rushes down her body and across the ground in a split second.

Soldiers spin around towards their vehicles as pink electricity bolts dance around them, shutting them down like an EMP, making them unusable. Seconds later, and they all explode in a path - like falling dominoes - one by one in between split seconds.

They look back at her, aiming and ready to fire, but pink bolts run through the weapons, jamming them. They drop them by instinct as their hands are shocked.

"What the hell?!" One soldier cries out.

Another seems angry. "Now that I have a good look at her… that Goku looks like her! She must be his mother for real! How did we even miss her?!"

"The better question is; How is she doing that?! She's not even that strong!"

"Strength doesn't matter in a fight." Gine says as her static raised hair flows with the wind. "What matters is your actions. Every decision counts. It determines a win or loss… life or death… we Saiyans are born with the instinct of battle. What we do from there will be our fate in combat."

"Urgh! I can't stand her!" The leading soldier points at her. "Shoot her down with what we have left!"

One soldier tosses a capsule, drawing out a classic cannon on wheels. He pulls the string back, but a powerful energy cannon ball shoots out Instead.

Gine doesn't move. Her eyes narrow as it comes closer. It is a foot from hitting her when it appears to strike an invisible wall instead. The ball falls hard on the grass with a dull thud.

"What…?"

"It is true that I was never cut out for fighting. The reasons for it is nothing for you to know about. At least not yet." Gine says. "But my 3 sons each picked up something from me that makes them strong as I wanted them to be."

They fire again, but the forcefield reveals itself once more, causing all blasts to bounce off and strike other places. The firing stops as soon as one deflected blast accidentally destroys a flying jet.

"Kakarot inherited my agility the best. He is the most limber out of his brothers. Turles is the one who inherited my outstanding memory, which is why he never forgets. As for Raditz… he inherited my strong suit in combat - ki manipulation. Back when I was still fighting among their father's team... I had the best control of my energy. I was able to use it for things they could not. It is why Raditz's most powerful attacks… are all based on energy. And mostly… just as I can…

The soldiers jump as static zaps.

"I can manipulate my ki into the same energy you get from lightning. In short… it's called electricity, well… sometimes even plasma." Gine spreads apart her fingers. Static builds and gathers into a pink sphere of wild energy. She pulls her arm back.

"What the?!" Many step back.

"But despite myself being a mother… and the fact that I am not a great fighter… I am still a Saiyan. Unlike most, I am kind and gentle. But like all mothers… I have to become violent to protect my children." She snarls. "Were you ever told of how much more merciless a female Saiyan is compared to males? Mess with my family and you are taking a trip to Otherworld!"

The soldiers seem ready to run, but they have no time to react.

"Single… SUNDAY!" Gine unleashes it, and the blast slams on the ground. Dirt bursts high in the air and rains back down.

A huge crater had been formed right in front of them. Still alive, they relax from their shielding positions and stare at the crater before looking at her.

"Leave. Before I change my mind."

They listen this time, running.

Gine watches them go. Her power settles as she takes a deep breath. Her work here is done. They aren't likely to come around for a while.

"Why?"

Gine looks towards Kakarot who still has his attention towards the ground.

"Why did you even bother to save me? You heard what the others had said before. I'm nothing more than a reckless burden. Look at what the mess I brought to everyone." Kakarot sinks lower to the ground. "Everyone is suffering, and it's because of me."

"Kakarot… it's okay…"

"It's best if I stay asleep. I'm less dangerous that way. Any hopes on helping me is just a dying ember…"

 **-0000-**

"Well…."

Yellow eyes shift, taking a good look at each individual that stands in the way. The insect-like monster seems to be waiting for a proper moment to move in any way, but his lack of interest in those he sees seems to confuse a few. He asks a question that tells it all;

"Where are they?"

"Nonya." Kauli responds.

"Don't play with me. Where are 17 and 18?!"

"Right after 16 and before 19." Kauli responds.

"WHERE ARE 17 AND 18?!"

"Up your ass-butt and around the corner."

Cell growls before jumping forward with an shout. The woman simply ducks, watching him fly over her. At the same time, she pulls the chain that is wrapped around her shoulder, and she swings it at the monster. It coils around him. She pulls on her weapon harshly, forcing Cell to be pulled back and slamming on the ground.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Cell shouts through his pain. He doesn't appear to be suffering very much. He looks more annoyed than hurt, actually. He grunts as a boot stomps on his back.

"That was easier than I thought." Yamcha keeps his distance, watching carefully. Oolong and Puar both nod in agreement.

Kauli pulls harder, constricting the enemy in her grip. "You ain't going nowhere."

"Let go of me!" Cell shouts angrily.

"It ain't that easy, honey." Kauli tells him.

The bio-android can only struggle on. He seems to be plotting a way out, but the plans can't be played at all from the way he is trapped down. Looking from the corner of his eye, he sees outside, and a figure walking towards the trees…

… wearing a red scarf.

That's it!

Kauli's eyes snap wide as the creature suddenly gains a boost of strength to throw her off. She keeps a firm hold, tilting her head back as a needle-point tail tries to stab her. "Shit!"

Cell swings his tail, knocking her to the ground. He slips free from the chains and his black beetle-like wings spread as he begins to hover in the air to avoid another attack. "Annoying Saiyan."

Kauli snatches her weapon, and she swings it around before throwing it at the insect. It swats him from flying and causes him to fall. Immediately, the ends of her chains convert into blades. She treats the weapon as nunchucks, spinning them around before attacking.

Cell jumps back immediately to avoid the deadly blades. He fires a quick blast that is dodged. He lands and spins his body, using his tail to knock her off from midair and to the ground. Just as she fell, he already has his tail shooting towards her.

His eyes shift to his left. He retracts quickly, dodging a blast that could had destroyed his tail. "Well…"

Raditz lowers his arm. "Playtime is over." He clenches his fingers into fists as his energy begins to rise. "It's time to take out the trash."

Cell looks outside again. "Hold that thought."

"What?"

Cell rockets out the room and soars outside.

"..." Raditz blinks. "Did he just…?"

"Yeah. He ran…" Tien confirms what just happened.

Kauli stands, rushing to the control table. She narrows her eyes. "He didn't flee. He had a change of plans. He's heading off where the Androids are!"

Tarble growls. "Great. Just when we had him in our sights!"

"Damn! We can't let him get to them!" Raditz rockets outside as well. It doesn't take long for anyone else to follow this action. Despite having different ideas, they all know that they can't afford to let the monster get to any of the Androids. The results would be chaotic.

Cell lands in the middle of a common field. He looks at his surroundings. "Now… where are you…? Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"YaaaaAAAAH!"

"Huh?"

A fist makes contact with the side of his face. He falls and slides across the ground for a few seconds before lying still. He pushes himself to his hands and knees. "Okay. That was a blind attack. Looks like I forgot about someone." He stands, facing the child that is his attacker. "Hello there."

Karot simply slips into a battle-ready position.

"Son of Goku. You seem to be the one who thinks as he fights. Aren't you clever? I have no interest in fighting you. You'll only be a waste of my time."

"You aren't going to get close to them!" Karot shouts. He powers up immediately, and he lunges from the ground. He throws a punch that is easily dodged. Annoyed by this, his punches become a frenzy.

Cell chuckles as the child fails to land any blows. "If you had fought me days ago, you would had stood a chance. I am made of an entire army… literally. You Saiyans gave me the trouble of hunting down enough humans to absorb. The species hardly gives off anything, but I managed to get enough to at least keep you in your place."

"Urrgh!" Karot throws a heavy punch. Cell steps aside, and the child falls forward. He lands, and he grabs the tail just before it could jab him between the eyes.

"Stay still. Every child needs their shots."

"I don't want any." Karot narrows his eyes. His flowing energy grows twice as big as his eyes narrow.

"Oh. So it appears that you were holding back." Cell makes note. "Well, two can play at that game." He chuckles, and his energy flares gold. His smile widens as the child's confident look begins to shrink. "Aaah… what's wrong?"

Karot isn't afraid that he won't stand a chance. That's not what is surprising him. The fact that Cell's energy feels just like a Saiyan's right now… and the fact that he keeps getting a little stronger with each passing second…

"You figured it out?" Cell chuckles. "I carry the cells of you Saiyans as well, remember? Just like you, I can improve my battling performance while in combat. Each blow I am hit with makes me stronger. Recovering from harsh injuries boosts my power even more. You got careless… by ditching that fact aside. The grown-ups have a better chance of standing against me than you ever will."

Karot just stares.

"You will never accomplish anything here. Come back when you are actually worth my time." He presses his hand against the child's chest, and it begins to glow. The child isn't moving due to being frozen in fear, so he laughs.

 _WHAM!_

Cell falls headfirst on the ground. He groans as he gets on his knees, rubbing his throbbing forehead. "Everytime!"

Karot gasps, looking at the teen who saved him.

"I already lost you once." Future Trunks says. "I can't afford it again. I promised to protect this world to help rebuild my own. Unlike the others… I won't be holding back."

Cell appears uneasy now. "You won't?" He hides it with a forced grin. "Are you really that scared of me? Only cowards would dish out everything they have against someone they know they stand no chance against."

"I am no coward." Trunks responds. "I am using something called; "common sense". I'm going to destroy you right now knowing I have the greatest opportunity instead of waiting and allowing you to get one of the Androids to boost your power."

"Wow." Cell is impressed. "You're the first smart person I ran across today. Well, besides the girl who gave me trouble earlier. She had the same idea. In that case… it seems I will have to make a change in plans to get around you."

"That's not going to happen!"

"Well. Won't that be a waste of time?"

Future Trunks, Karot, and Cell turn towards the direction of the voice. Standing there is Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince walks towards them now, unimpressed. The other Saiyans land from flying seconds later with the Humans who watch carefully.

"You're right. Who would want to fight someone who is weak compared to them? The brat there is no challenge to you." Vegeta points at Karot before folding his arms. "I see no point in fighting anyone who isn't worth my time either."

"What are you saying?!" Future Trunks shouts. "You're just going to let him go?! What if he absorbs one of the Androids?!"

"Take a wild guess. It's obvious. He would be a better challenge for me."

"What?!"

Cell appears just as surprised, but he laughs seconds later, impressed. "I appreciate your offer, Vegeta. That means I have one less pesky problem to worry about when I go after my two main targets. Isn't this convenient?"

"No. It's not!" Future Trunks is becoming angry. He looks at the prince again. "We have to destroy him now, Vegeta! While we have the chance! I get it! You're a Saiyan! You want a good fight! But trying to obtain it by allowing something so dangerous is fatal!"

Vegeta huffs. "Then you should know yourself. You're half-Saiyan, right?"

The teen's angry look relaxes to a dumbfounded one.

"Wait! Let's think about this for a minute, guys!" Yamcha tries to help the teen with convincing. "Let's say we allow this guy to have his way, and he come back kicking our asses left and right?!"

"I expect him to do that to you in his current state." Vegeta responds rudely. "You're just a small energy drink for him. Sit this one out."

Ouch.

Future Trunks shakes his head. "It doesn't matter who is stronger than who right now! What matters are the Androids! We have to keep Cell away from them for a reason! If he gets too strong, that's it! We're finished!"

"Have you forgotten? Strength _does_ matter. Who is the strongest warrior alive right now? I am. Kakarot had been surpassed a long time ago." Vegeta reminds the teen, ignoring the look he is getting. "I won't get a challenge wasting my time on that stubborn idiot, so what better way to see what I am capable off than this?"

"Can't you just set aside your ego for one day?!"

Vegeta ignores him this time, looking back at Cell. "You can come back when you are a challenge to me. Until then, I am stopping nothing involving you." He turns and begins to walk away, not paying any mind to the variation of surprised looks he is earning.

Nappa scratches his head, not sure of how to take this.

Tarble steps forward, standing in his brother's way. "You might want to reconsider this, Vegeta. What if the kid is right?"

"Only you would agree with him, since you aren't capable of handling yourself anyway. You can join Yamcha on the bench."

Tarble allows Vegeta to walk by this time, and he appears to be ready to say some foul worlds, but they never come out. Instead, the younger prince folds his arms. "So, we came all this way for nothing?"

It appears that no one knows what to do. Cell on the other hand, shrugs before he begins to fly off to hunt for the Androids.

"Oh, hell!" Future Trunks begins to fly after him, but a blast flies past him, and he looks down in time to see Vegeta lowering his hand.

"No one is allowed to go after him. That's an order." Vegeta says firmly.

Many appear to disagree, but no one is in position to try to disobey the order. Nappa appears worried about the decision while Kauli is clearly angry. As much as the woman wants to chase the insect, she really can't. Not in this case.

Future Trunks watches the threat fly further away before he snaps his head towards Vegeta. "Are you really that blind by your own pride?! You have so much ego, that you would place everyone's lives in danger just for a selfish desire for a good fight?! Why not ask everyone to attack you at once or something?!"

"That is nothing." Vegeta frowns. "Everyone is predictable. That creature is not. You heard what he said. He is made up of the cells of those inhabiting this planet, meaning he knows countless tactics and styles that we may not be able to predict. That is the potential of a decent fight."

"You'll kill us!"

"It may kill you, but not me. I will stop defeat him, just not stomp him as I would had moments ago."

"Allow me to remind you about your fight with Android 18." Tarble speaks up, earning his brother's attention. "I understand why you are letting Cell go, but he isn't much stronger than 18 now. What if he gets his hands on one of them? What if he became more powerful than you anticipated? Then what?"

"You're only saying that because you are a coward." Vegeta frowns. "If you are too scared to fight, then you should had stayed dead. You're worthless to me."

There is a few seconds of silence as the two stare at each other. Tarble breathes in deeply, possibly trying to stay in composure.

The younger brother's tone deepens a bit, giving his voice a firm and serious sound to it. "You know what? I am getting real tired of this, Vegeta."

"I am, too." Kauli mutters quietly.

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "What was that? Sorry. I can't hear because I don't give a damn!"

"You are going to regret treating me the way you have been for so long, Vegeta." Tarble says coldly.

"And what makes you say that? Or are you tired of yourself being trampled on due to how pathetic you are?" Vegeta chuckles. "Do you know why you are so weak? It's that absurd compassion. Compassion is a _weakness_. How many more times do I have to beat on you until it gets through your head?"

A gasp escapes Future Trunks' mouth. An image of Future Tarble crosses his mind. He doesn't notice the attention he gained as he seems startled.

"Kid? Are you alright?" Raditz asks with a hint it worry. He appears very confused. "What's with the face? You look like you saw something disturbing."

Future Trunks blinks, and he looks at the princes for a second before looking back at Raditz. "It's… nothing, dad. I guess I didn't sleep well last night…"

"Whatever it is… don't let it distract you out here." Tarble responded as expected. However, his statement doesn't save him from the conversation that was being done prior. His brother seems to notice the attempt to change the subject completely.

"Don't try to run away from the mess you brought up." Vegeta says rudely. "I thought you were trying to prove me wrong despite knowing you are wrong."

"How immature of you to bring it back up." Tarble frowns. "I am in no mood to deal with your attitude. Let me be for the rest of the day, and maybe I will be willing to cooperate more."

"Who is the oldest one between us? You have no right to boss me around."

"That is enough. I told you to be quiet."

"Is it because you know you lose again?" Vegeta huffs. "Oh, wait. I know. You're tired of me because you never stood a chance. Fool. You will never stand a chance. In fact… you might as well give up on trying to catch up."

"What did I say?!"

"Don't bother. I can see it now. You're an envious idiot, aren't you?"

Tarble snarls this time.

"You're not satisfied at all. You can never make progress." Vegeta chuckles lightly. He must had put it all together from the small grin on his face. "Envy means jealousy, doesn't it?"

Tarble clenches his fists tighter. His breathing is louder and forced, as if he is fighting to stay calm. But his body is burning. He can feel the burn seething in his neck and around his stomach. His lips twitch as his tail moves uneasy. "Shut… up…"

The words were spoken through a growl. But the warning is ignored.

Vegeta laughs. "How pathetic! You really _are_ jealous of me! Then how about you do yourself a favor and try to act a little more like me by being less of an caring idiot and more of a Saiyan!"

 _Hnnnnn-nnnn…! Rrrrrr!_

Vegeta's mouth closes in an instant. He looks at his brother strangely, noticing something wrong. That was an awfully deep growl he just heard-

Tarble's eyes fill with rage in an instant. "SHUT UP!" In a swift movement, he whacks the Saiyan on the chest with an elbow strike.

Vegeta spirals through the air. He crashes through a boulder and lies on the ground, not moving.

"Daaaaaaaamn!" Kauli's expression is showing her disbelief and surprise. She must had felt that due to her rubbing her shoulder with a quiet hiss. "He's gonna feel _that_ in the morning."

Turles seems to not know what to say. "Did he…?"

"Vegeta!" Nappa's mouth hangs open as he tries to search for more words. He turns to Tarble. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yo. Did you have to ask?" Kauli frowns. "Of course it was! All the taunting he did was gonna bite back at him eventually!"

"That was a pretty heavy blow." Turles makes note. He isn't sure how to feel about that.

Future Trunks doesn't say a word. He only stares at Vegeta who is tilting his head around, trying to recover. The teen is somewhat scared. Not because of the pain Vegeta may be in.

The way Tarble attacked him is just as his future counterpart had done enough times...

Silence takes over. All eyes are on the prince who is breathing hard through bared teeth. Every few breaths comes out as a long rumbling growl. Tarble could be mistaken as an animal from that and the look on his eyes.

Vegeta recovers, but he has the most amount of disbelief on his face.

After several seconds, Tarble's breathing relaxes a bit, but the anger on his face doesn't leave. "You're right. You really are. I am envious of you, and I hate it!"

"Tarble… you…" Vegeta doesn't know what to say. He seems angry, but the emotion doesn't last long. "The way you acted just then… you were actually trying to…"

"It appears that I have finally grabbed your attention." Tarble's tail flicks a couple times as his cold eyes appear even more intimidating. "How sad. It seems the only way I can get anyone to listen to me is for me to get mean. Being polite isn't cutting it, unfortunately."

Turles taps his metal arm with his other hand, watching this carefully. He seems to be doing some heavy thinking on what to make out of this. They had seem Tarble snap in anger from time to time, but never like this.

Tarble stands tall. He turns to the others. "Turles, Raditz, and Nappa. I want the three of you to go after him. Stop him before he gets what he wants."

Raditz and Nappa nod without hesitation, but Turles isn't too happy with this. "Can't you send Kauli instead? As if I would go after some overgrown insect-"

"Quit being a coward. Get over it." Tarble cuts him off, growing impatient. "I don't care if you piss yourself over him! I said go after him, and that's an order! Vegeta doesn't know what is right, so you listen to me, and that's final!"

"He's so angry…" Kauli mutters.

Turles Immediately turns to his brother who gives him a warning look. He and Raditz take off to the skies with Nappa close behind them.

"As for everyone else, return to the ship until further notice. Don't try anything stupid." Tarble warns them all.

Future Trunks can only watch as everyone else do what they were told. He looks at Tarble, and for a moment, he thought he saw the same one he is familiar with…

Everyone is moving. All except one.

Future Trunks looks st Karot who isn't responding at all. Concerned, he calls out for him. "Hey… uh…"

Karot seems to have spaced out. He speaks suddenly, but he still looks at nowhere. "It's spreading…"

"... What?" Vegeta frowns at the child. "What the hell are you going at?"

"It's like a disease." Karot whispers. "Everyone is being drawn to aggressive madness… and there's nothing we can do to stop it. First it was Bulma… then Chille, then it was dad. How long until it's our turn… or maybe we are too late?"

The words that were just spoken makes everyone freeze.

Tarble closes his eyes. "Perhaps it is too late. There is not much we can do at this point… especially during a time like this. Think. None of us are the same as we were 3 years ago. We all changed."

"He's right… we really did…" Kauli seems to realize this as well.

"All we can do now is hope we stay where we are and not fall into the same hole Kakarot dug himself into." Tarble turns and begins to walk off.

Karot shakes his head. "No… it's too late. It's too late… we already have fallen in…"

Future Trunks can only stare off at the direction Tarble fled in. "He's becoming the Tarble I know."

…

Raditz flies in full speed, no longer caring if he gets detected by the radar. He scans the ground below, and he sees just what he is hoping to. "Down there. There she is."

Turles looks down with Nappa. They see Android 18 walking through a grassy path, pushing side anything that got in her way.

"Where is her brother?" Turles can only wonder.

"I don't know, but there is no time to wonder. We aren't the only ones who found the woman." Nappa points below. Afar but coming close is Cell who is diving towards her.

Raditz nods twice. "I got this. I have not fought in a while… so that insect is done for! Time to make haste of the situation!" He rockets off, and towards Cell. "Guess who's in your way?!"

Cell stops flying for a second, seeing the Saiyan. He looks back at 18, and he dives at her in full speed.

"Turles! Nappa! Don't let him get to her!"

Nappa frowns. "Who are you telling me what to do?!"

"No time to argue! Just do it!"

Cell growls. "Can't these Saiyans make up their minds?!"

Raditz glares at the Android below. "Hey! 18!"

The woman freezes and looks up.

"I highly suggest you get the hell out of here! It will get ugly!" Raditz begins to charge a Double Sunday. "I'm through playing games with this shit!"

Cell chuckles as the Saiyans come closer. "You underestimated me, Saiyan!"

"What did he just said?!" Nappa asks.

The monster places his fingers near his temples. "SOLAR FLARE!"

* * *

 **Strength chart. Strongest to Weakest.**

 **(Power Levels are BS, by the way.)**

 _This chart focuses on the main people._

 _Note: Chart will be updated each chapter. I can't do power scaling since I clearly can't understand it like an idiot. This is simply rankings._

Prince Vegeta

Android 16

Androids 17 & 18

Raditz

Kakarot (Son Goku)

Seleriak (Future Trunks)

Piccolo

Nappa

Turles

Imperfect Cell

Karot (Son Gohan)

Kauli (Ice Phlounder)

Gine

Prince Tarble

Tien Shinhan

ChiChi

Krillin

Yamcha

Chiaotzu

Oolong

Puar

* * *

 **A/N :** **Finally Finished!**

 **Eeeh. I tried to write a longer chapter but… I'm just not well into writing long ones anymore. Work has me running around… it's near impossible.**

 **At least I gave you something.**

 **At least.**

 **What? That's not good enough.**

 **Well, I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions :**

 **PQ1: Why the heck is Tarble a drunky in the future?**

 **A: I literally have no idea where that even came from. I was just writing and went with whatever came to mind.**

 **PQ2: What's wrong with Kakarot this time?**

 **A: Take a wild guess.**

 **PQ3: Are we getting action next chapter?**

 **A: Heck yeah.**

 **PQ4: Did this book really disappear?**

 **A: Yep. It was gone like it never existed. It came back. I guess it got tired of waiting and decided to run away from me for a minute.**

 **PQ5: Slow updates still?**

 **A: I wish it wasn't.**

 **PQ6: Is it true that everyone had fallen into some state of madness?**

 **A: Not exactly. Everyone is just heavily affected by the war that had been going on for so long.**

* * *

 **Question Time :**

 **Q:** *Pre-Chap Review*

I can't wait! Lots of interesting stuff looks like it's gonna happen! I love the way you develop your characters, it makes them so dynamic and well-rounded!

 **A:** Hey. What are you doing here from Wattpad? XD

Anyways, I enjoyed chapter 9, and this 10th chapter as well!

 **Q:** Nice chapter once again, odd how the weakest, most irrelevant character in db never died, huh.

And as a reward for this chapter b4 christmas, here's a tfs style mini carol:  
Jingle bells, Vegeta smells,  
Krillin died again.  
Popo's here, the end is near,  
and Puddin saves the day. Hey!

 **A:** (That moment you realize this book has not been updated since before Christmas.)

Yes. Mr. Satan is deaded.

Deaded. Yeah. Deaded.

* * *

 **Next Time :**

 ***Cue DBZ Kai's "Episode Preview Theme" here***

 _Future Trunks: (Serious) This is Trunks here._

 _Future Trunks: Cell is becoming a bigger problem than I was prepared for. For someone that isn't too powerful yet, he has his ways of avoiding us whenever we locate him. If we don't act fast, he'll have one of the twins in his clutches._

 _Raditz: (Serious) Alright you pain-in-the-ass. Stop hiding so that I can squash you like the bug you are!_

 _Turles: (Nervous) Why did he send me here? This does not help anything at all!_

 _Kauli: (Annoyed.) Well, it's not my fault that you are such a coward around bugs._

 _Turles: (Angry) At least I don't have a sneezing fit whenever I see a damn cat!_

 _Raditz: (Firmly) Shush! We have little time to do this right! Come on, Turles! Let's stop this thing!_

 _Future Trunks: Next time on: "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 11!_ " _Step forward for the chances, "Goku-wannabe"!"_

 _Turles: (Angry) Quit it! I was born before him! BEFORE!_

 _Kauli: Somebody's jealous._

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 11!**

 **Also : Check out: **" _ **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Retaliation Corps"!**_

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 11: " _Step forward for the chances, "Goku-wannabe"!"_ With Kakarot impossible to control, the unlikely team has no other choice but to take their plans to another path! A sadistic Saiyan who refuses to obey anyone and would rather kill his own temporary companions is far too dangerous to even be around! Turles is left with an unexpected role he never saw coming. The question is; will he comply, or will his own "selfish sin" get in his way?

Then again, not only is he in a situation that leaves him questioning his power. When reality strikes just what he is really feeling just as his brother's suspected, it brings another issue that may have him distracted more than prepared!

Chapter 12: " _Crossing paths again"_ If things can't get any worse… it just did! Questions are asked left and right about what is really going on! Everyone seems to have a dislike towards the same person for many reasons! A nightmare for one returns, and heartbreak for another! What is really going on?! Raditz may just be falling for the same tricks again!

Chapter 13: " _Keep yourselves in check! Realize your mindset!"_ Something isn't right. It's like poison, spreading quickly through anyone exposed to it. As the days drag out, the actions of Kakarot grow worse. The warrior is having a battle with himself, and for the first time in years, his eyes open to see just how much things have changed within not just himself, but those close by.

One can only stay sane for so long. Slowly… they are slipping… He is not the only one who had gone insane.

Chapter 14: " _Time for reconsideration!"_ Seeing how everyone is being affected by his actions, Kakarot is left pondering on what to do. Knowing his son is struggling enough, he begins to fear that his own wife may just turn down a bad corner. Willing to protect the little things he has left, he pushes all jokes aside. Is it possible… that he is doing the right thing, or is this a temporary moment?

Chapter 15: " _Something worth protecting."_ The warriors find themselves backed against a wall when things spiral out of control. All that they can do at this point is shield the best way they can, but even that proves to be a challenge! When the situation turns bad, it seems it could be the end.

But… an offer is made…?


	11. Step forward for the chances!

**Chapter 11 Plot:**

Chapter 11: " _Step forward for the chances, "Goku-wannabe"!"_ With Kakarot impossible to control, the unlikely team has no other choice but to take their plans to another path! A sadistic Saiyan who refuses to obey anyone and would rather kill his own temporary companions is far too dangerous to even be around! Turles is left with an unexpected role he never saw coming. The question is; will he comply, or will his own "selfish sin" get in his way?

Then again, not only is he in a situation that leaves him questioning his power. When reality strikes just what he is really feeling just as his brothers suspected, it brings another issue that may have him distracted more than prepared!

UNFORTUNATELY…

Kakarot's stubbornness and Vegeta's pride causes major problems within the team! How can they work together to defeat a horrible threat when they are fighting amongst themselves! Trunks from the future finds himself focusing more on trying to keep his future from happening!

* * *

 **A/N :** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 _ **IT'S ABOUT DARN TIME, AM I RIGHT?!**_

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: MAY 3, 2018!**

 **WORDS: 27,984**

* * *

 _ **I know I said I won't update until I have 3 chapters done ahead, but I can't have y'all wait that long. So this is a treat.**_

 _ **Anyways. Guys… I must thank you for coming this far with me. For those who stuck around to this point… thank you for giving the series a chance.**_

 _ **I had many drop the series from the first few chapters… but those stuck around beyond chapter 14 seem to stay, I noticed. Am I complaining? Nah. If you don't like the book, I'm fine with that.**_

 _ **In April, 2018, it marked as the 3rd year anniversary of this series. Nice. So… thank you lots.**_

 _ **Also… I have two new books coming soon.**_

 **And, since I struck 500 followers on Wattpad a few days ago, I decided to make this chapter extra long for you readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter Themes :** **(Play music below when asked! Makes the reading better!)**

 ***Add to YouTube URL**

 **(1)** /watch?v=116d0OtMwRQ

 **(2)** /watch?v=tvQDD1HUZLU

 **(3)** /watch?v=TerK-VPLvuc

 **(4)** /watch?v=o9VAtxysMaI

 **(5)** /watch?v=JxOL95Nr7Dg

 **(6)** /watch?v=IcsyzQFRB7g

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the mastermind! I am just… a girl wasting her life writing fanfiction. (Eh.)**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Language"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 _ **I should really stop trying to kill myself with this new crap. No wonder why I can't keep up.**_

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 11: Step forward for the chances, "Goku-wannabe"! -**

" _Saiyans. Those aliens that love nothing more than a good fight… and to slaughter billions of innocent lives. They are savages… nothing more than animals that must be neutralized. Have you ever looked one in the eye and found yourself unable to move? Petrified from fear? That's because they are naturally predators."_

The crowd is huge, gathered in front of a stage with closed curtains. They all mutter among themselves, becoming quiet when the voice is heard again.

" _Their eyes may appear black, but the true eye color of every Saiyan is red. But… it only shows when they are about to transform into that beast, right?"_

The crowd whispers.

" _Wrong. The eyes glow red because they are feeling a great deal of bloodlust. Which is why they show when they are about to transform. Which is why if you piss them off to the point they want to spill your blood and guts in savage rage… their eyes glow just the same way. Interesting, is it? I would show you what it looks like… but the Saiyan I have is… mentally broke down._

 _You see… ANY Saiyan can be broken. All it takes is a small space. Steal away their food, water… and any links to what they desire the most: a fight. Let time do its work. Let the feeling of helplessness and worthlessness seep into them. Once you shatter their pride… you win. They are forever changed._

 _They become a mere shell of who they once were._

 _They become cowards. Begging for your mercy._

 _They become utterly weak-minded. Easy prey._

 _And the evidence is right here, ladies and gentlemen. Brought to you by yours truly, Chille Sierf, I bring you… Goku Son! A broken spirit! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The crowd of watching people clap as curtains open, revealing a horribly beaten Saiyan hunched in a small cage. He can't see or hear outside the solitary room, but the walls on the outside allow outsider viewers to see him.

And they are indeed pleased to see who was once a strong-willed Saiyan, now, a suffering and weak fool.

….

 **(1)** The scene flickers into static for a few seconds before falling into static completely. Watching with narrowing eyes, ChiChi holds on to the remote so tightly, it crushes like paper in her hands.

Krillin jumps in surprise, seeing the remote now sparking. "U-uh… are you… alright?"

"That damn man... he's the main reason why my husband is the way he is now!" ChiChi is shaking horribly, but it's due to her building rage. "Not just him. Bulma as well. If they never dared to mess with him the way they did… he would… Goku would had never made a deal with _**him.**_ "

Krillin looks like he wants to sink into the ground and hide. The baby that now sits on his lap had gone quiet, looking uncomfortable.

Sure. He heard her yell countless times before. She's pretty infamous for that, but...

Not once had he ever heard her talk with such a cold and raging tone.

It's horrifying.

Trying to calm the woman down, he speaks carefully. "Hey… both of them are dead now. We can just get rid of the demon and-"

"Just get rid?! We are talking about a powerful demon who consumes _SOULS_ to grow more powerful! He has a Saiyan in his clutches!" ChiChi shoots to her feet, the force knocking down her chair so quick, a leg falls off on impact to the ground. "A _SAIYAN!_ A species with a body and a soul far more powerful than you! Than me! Than us _HUMANS!_ AND IT'S OUR KIND WHO CAUSED THIS!"

"Calm down! You're going to-"

"DON'T EVER TELL AN ANGRY WOMAN TO CALM DOWN!"

"I-I…!"

"You saw what they did!" ChiChi points at the large screen that hangs from the wall. Her pointed finger shakes along with her hand. Tears begin to stream down her red face. "You SAW it! You saw all the clips before! How many times have you watched them?! Twice?! Three times?! Nine _thousand_?!"

That last number was an exaggeration, but there is no thought to correct that. Trying may result to being thrown throw a wall at this rate.

Krillin has no words to say. He is frozen, not daring to move an inch.

"You selfish idiot…!" ChiChi insults him through clenched teeth. "You knew all along, and you did _nothing_ to stop it! Not until you realized how bad it got! Not until Goku had officially lost his mind! You're nothing more than a coward! A mere selfish, idiotic, COWARD!"

"ChiChi! Please! The baby! What about your unborn baby! Too much stress and…. a-and…" Krillin shuts his mouth. A sword had been drawn again, pointed towards the empty space below his eyes once again.

"If it weren't for this truce, you would be dead where you stand."

The way she said that was so cold...

' _Does she really mean that?! It's not my fault they did this to him!'_ Those are thoughts Krillin _would_ be thinking at this moment, but… all he can think about is, how he is going to die.

"I… I'm sorry." His voice shakes. "I just wanted to understand what they did better… t-to see if what they really did was right."

The woman's eyes widen with aggression. "You did _what?_ "

' _Me and my big mouth.'_ It is all Krillin can think of before the tip of the sword presses against his face.

"You are just as selfish as them! You are no different! If you had told us before… we could have a better chance of saving him! You were his best friend before! He did so MUCH for you back then!"

"He's… not my friend at all. That was done years ago." Krillin speaks quietly. "What I don't understand is why you are on their side, the Saiyans… after what they did to us?"

"After what _we_ did to _them?!_ You just don't get it… or you are glad that he is suffering?! People like you… PEOPLE LIKE YOU…! WHO THE HELL BROUGHT YOU BACK ON THIS EARTH?!"

At this point, the baby's face swells, and he begins to cry. It is enough to make the two freeze. Out of all the insanity this baby had witnessed, this is enough to scare him. One would think hearing ChiChi yell is normal and can be ignored.

Not this time.

The woman looks back at Krillin who has his hands raised in a surrender motion. "Can't you see what this mess is doing to you…?" He finally gains some courage to ask.

He can see it too well.

That blazing inferno in her eyes… the way the air feels by her presence alone...

"That look in your eyes… I get it… you're really mad… but that look…"

For a second, he sees Kakarot in her place.

"You look just like him…"

ChiChi's angry expression morphs into a mix of fear and sadness. It seems to dawn on her on what just happened, because she hides her sword again. Still, the angry look remains.

She turns around, now having her back toward the monk. "Get out. Do something. You have 10 minutes."

She steps out, and the door closes with a gentle click.

Krillin holds the crying baby, staring blankly at the door. He looks at Baby Trunks, having his thoughts run through him before he speaks. "What does she mean by… "do something"?"

The crying goes on.

"For a moment there, I actually believed she was a Saiyan. But… that's not what scares me. It's normal for her to yell like that when she gets really worked up but…"

He looks at the baby, having an idea on what the fuss really was about.

"You sensed it too, huh?"

The only response he gets is even more crying.

Krillin sighs. "That was the first time I ever heard her yell out of pure hatred alone. To be honest, I never imagined she would ever speak like that. I'm worried. Just as Goku said, what if she falls into the same hole he is currently in? Not with the whole demon situation but…

… well…

… hatred can really change a person."

 **-0000-**

Bright. Too bright.

Those are the thoughts that cross many of the Saiyans' heads as they shield their faces, blinded by the terrible brightness. They are familiar with the technique, but they were caught off guard, not expecting the creature to even know it.

They never get used to the brightness regardless.

 **(2)** "Argh! For the love of-!" Raditz rubs his face violently, hoping his eyes would stop hurting so that he can open them again. But he knows it won't happen for another couple of minutes. It's more than enough time for Cell to make his move. They are like sitting ducks.

"Arrrgh!" Turles snarls as he tries to open his eyes. "What the actual hell?!"

"Looks like he really has our DNA!" Raditz groans. "This is not good! He probably knows and can use our entire moveset!"

"Moveset?! This is no game!" Nappa criticizes him for what he just said. Though, he can't do it long, since the pain he is feeling doesn't fade easy.

On the ground, 18 constantly rubs her eyes. She staggers, blind of direction. She appears truly annoyed, ready to attack when the time comes.

Seeing everyone struggling brings a smile to Cell's face. He chuckles darkly, his tail swinging slowly. "This is just too easy. At this rate, 17 will be seconds!" He dives down, his smile widening.

"Oh, hell! He's after 18!" Turles grunts.

"Well, do something!" Raditz snaps, finally opening his eyes but unable to see.

"I can't see! What can I do?!"

Raditz growls. "Use your nose!"

"I'm not going after that overgrown insect!"

Cell laughs as he thrusts his tail towards the defenseless Android.

His laughter is interrupted by a boot kicking the top of his head. He spirals towards the ground, only to be blasted across the field.

As everyone else begins to recover from the blinding attack, Cell stands with a grunt, appearing confused. "How? None of you should had been able to attack me like that!"

"True, but you must had forgotten something."

Cell turns around quickly, surprised to see the younger Saiyan prince standing there. "What the?! The midget Saiyan?! When did you get here?! How did you-"

"I'm blind, you idiot!'

"Oh." Cell seems to recall this fact. Recognizing his flaw, he quickly jumps in the air with his wings spreading.

Tarble jumps after him in an instant. Clenching a fist, he thrusts it forward with a quick punch that is quickly dodged. He throws another with his other which is avoided as well. He punches become faster and more frequent. The insect constantly moves the avoid each one.

"What are you trying to prove here?" Cell dodges another punch, and he catches the left with a small laugh. "You are already blind. Do I have to shut off your other senses?"

Tarble headbutts the monster. He twists his body to free his arm before sending a harsh kick to the back. Locking his hands together, he slams them on Cell's head and sends him flying to the ground.

Turles rubs his eyes a bit as he looks at the area Cell crash landed. "Looks like the Prince isn't playing nice."

"I wouldn't be if my brother kept pissing me off." Raditz frowns. He looks towards the ground. "Hey! You! Android!"

18 blinks and looks up at him.

"Cell is after you, you must know! So get away! This fight is nothing for you!" Raditz shouts.

18 frowns. "You just expect me to flee like some coward?! I am trying to kill that thing too, you know-"

"Blow yourself up or leave! I don't care which!"

The Android only blinks.

Cell crawls out the crater his body had created. He growls slightly, standing and glaring at the prince who sent him there. "You're very annoying."

Tarble huffs. He doesn't bother to move. He stays completely still. "You're going to be dead in less than an hour."

"Oh, really? You're putting me on a time frame? How cute." Cell laughs lightly. "Perhaps I should knock you down and have you for breakfast?"

Blue light shines on his body.

"What the?" He turns around, and he is greeted with a blast crashing against his body. He is sent back, crashing on the ground on his backside.

Tarble growls lightly, appearing to know who was behind the attack. "Why did you come around? Who's watching over the ship?"

Up above, Kauli jumps down from a tree. In her hands is an energy blasting gun. "Hold on, now. Those guys are still back there. I highly doubt they would try to peek around the ship since they fear y'all and all."

Turles chuckles. "Aside that, what's with the gun? You still can't fire a blast of your own?"

"What's with your distance? You still can't face Cell on your own?" Kauli says.

Turles can only give her an angry look.

"Well, ain't it true? Watch what you say."

Tarble shrugs. "She has a point there."

Turles crosses his arms. "Sure. This is coming from a woman who hardly knows her own limits. There isn't much you can say to anyone right now. You can't fly longer than a couple of minutes. Your energy blasts are weak, so you rely on a gun. I don't need any of that."

"Sounds like you are self-absorbed. Look. I can still knock you unconscious. Watch it." Kauli threatens him. "Better yet, since you wanna be a know-it-all, how about you face Cell? Or maybe you are too scared to even try?"

Raditz chuckles. Turles shoots him a death glare before responding to Kauli;

"I can easily deal with that thing! Don't think you can assume what I can or can't do! I'll destroy that thing and then you'll shut your mouth!"

Kauli is annoyed at this point. She growls before speaking harshly. "You are just like a diaper!"

"A diaper? Pfft, if you are going to insult me then you will have to do better-"

"As I was saying; self-absorbed, and full of shit."

Future Trunks grabs his mouth to hold back a laugh. The others either look at Kauli like she is crazy, or they are amused by her insult.

Turles can only stare at her with a hanging mouth.

"HA!" Nappa shouts, entertained by this.

Kauli turns around and looks back towards the threat, not bothering to hear whatever else the Saiyan may have to say.

"Did she really just-"

"Saiyan females are very harsh with words. You should know. When mom gets mad…" Raditz says.

"Yeah, whatever." Turles crosses his arms and mutters; "Annoying bitch."

Kauli turns with a wave. "Takes one to know one, honey!"

"Oh, my." Tarble places a hand near his mouth. "She has such an interesting choice of words."

Turles gawks and Raditz begins to laugh. The middle brother snarls before shoving his brother to the ground. "Shut up!"

A stray blast flies from nowhere and strikes the ground between them both. They both look at the source, and Turles' expression shows disgust and fear mixed well together.

"Was I interrupting something? Sorry. It was getting dull from where I am standing." Cell smirks as his tail moves towards the front of his body. "Good. Keep standing there. Makes it so much easier!" He thrusts his tail forward.

Raditz and Turles jump away in opposite directions. Raditz stays in the air, throwing a single hand in the air. Orange and pink static gathers to the palm and grows into a dark ball of powerful energy.

Cell soars after them, only to be struck aside by a powerful kick to the face. He flies back with a groan, glaring at the burly Saiyan responsible for the ambush.

"You forgot about me!" Nappa throws a hard punch, and it lands on the side of the insects head. "Learn to stay aware, and maybe you won't get ambushed so much!"

Cell flies back and blocks the next attack. "Why you! This is really starting to piss me off-"

A shining blade slices through the base of his tail, and the limb falls free towards the ground. The blade is stored back in its scabbard, and the owner has their hands overlapped, facing towards the monster.

"Not again!" Cell looks at his falling tail before spinning around, meeting the eyes of a familiar teen. "Where are you all coming fro-"

A pair of heavy arms grab him from behind. The owner of them is Nappa, he throws the insect towards the teen.

"MASENKO-HAAAA!" Future Trunks unleashes the yellow blast, and it slams directly on the threat, sending him towards the ground. He watches the enemy fall through, waiting.

Raditz and Nappa float over to his side, watching the ground as well.

"Hey, kid." Nappa says. "I thought the Androids shattered your sword."

"Yeah. They did." Future Trunks responds. "But Tarble fixed it up. I didn't think anyone could repair that sword, especially while blind. He's incredible."

Tarble crosses his arms. "Don't expect me to be a repairman."

Raditz nods. "You'll be surprised. I also see a trend here."

"A trend?"

"Earthling Saiyans like to use weapons. Think about it." Raditz hardens his look on the ground. "Meanwhile, we got another round here. Get ready."

Cell shoots from underground with an angry roar.

Raditz unleashes his charged attack. "Saturday CRUSH!"

It slams on Cell directly on the face. The three Saiyans unleash a frenzy of blasts, and they batter all over him.

"Don't give him time to regrow his tail!" Future Trunks shouts. "We have to drain him down enough to the point he will be unable to in any scenario!"

"You don't have to even say that for us to know what must be done!" Nappa continues his blasting, and once Cell falls again, he flicks two fingers up, forcing the ground to explode. The force of the explosion sends the enemy flying back up.

"Persistent Saiyans!" Cell shouts, annoyed by the barrage of attacks he is taking.

Raditz rises a leg and slams his foot down on the head of Cell, and he spirals back down.

"STOOOP IIIT!" Cell screams out in frustration, before going through the ground again. He never got a chance to attack since he kept being attack.

A simple but clever way to stall him.

No words are exchanged. Everyone is studying the ground once again. The dust cloud is still spreading, making it hard to see what is happening underneath.

"Bah." Raditz rubs his nose. "We used too much firepower. He could be lurking everywhere for all we know."

"And it doesn't help that his energy feels like everyone else's." Nappa frowns. "So much for trying to prevent regeneration."

Turles steps back once. "He better stay where he is. It'll get ugly if he dares to get too close."

Cell soars out of the cloud, already in front of Turles. "Can't stand the sight of me?"

"Son of a-"

Cell freezes for a second before spinning around. "Almost forgot. I got so caught up with you Saiyans, It slipped my mind on what is more important." He takes off into flight, now soaring towards the Android everyone thought he had forgotten about.

18 is already in position to defend herself. The threat before her laughs at her stance.

Cell thrusts his tail forward. "Hold me back as much as you like! It's only a manner of time until I gain power from-"

Kauli lands right in front of him with something furry in her hand. She screams out in straight English;

" _SURPRISE, MOTHERFKER!"_

She jabs a rodent into his tail, and she snatches 18 by the wrists to pull her back. She loses her footing and falls, but it seems to not matter now.

"A rat?!" Cell is disgusted. He flings his tail to throw the rodent off.

The rat is nothing more than skin and fur as it rains on the ground.

18's nose scrunches up. "That's disgusting."

" _Oh, heeeeeeell nah!"_ Kauli crawls back several times. What she just witnessed has her heart pounding. That is what happens to his victims?! Out of all the ways anyone could die, what she just saw had to be one of the worse!

Future Trunks jumps back and prepares a blast. "Kuali! You have to get to him again for this to work!"

" _Ain't no way I'm going back around him!"_ Kauli glares at the teen, speaking in a language that has everyone else lost. " _I ain't planning to be no soup!"_

"All you have to do is avoid his tail! Just blast it off! It'll give you time to retreat back to think of something, at least!"

The others look at the future teen funny. Some had forgotten he is the only one among them who can speak and understand English aside Kauli. Being the only one who can understand right now among the group, the others can only guess what Kauli is saying since Trunks is responding in Japanese… thankfully

" _No! Hell to N-O! I said no! Y'all trying to get us killed, I ain't dumb. I almost pissed my pants because I am trying to handle your problem! I'm through!"_

"If we all don't work together, then this whole plan is thrown out the window!" Future Trunks yells at her.

" _Forget about the damn plan, boy! It ain't working because of a stupid-ass prince who has ego stamped all over his face!'_

Raditz is completely lost. "Does… anyone have the slightest idea on what she is even saying?"

"Nope." Nappa answers.

"I'm glad. I don't feel like trying to understand her ranting." Turles huffs. "But, she better get back into fighting. If she's going to make herself useful, then she shouldn't run away."

Raditz gives his brother a dull look. "Sure."

Tarble huffs. "Don't think you understand it all."

Turles takes a few steps forward towards the woman. "How about you get right back from where you left off? You're giving far too much time for him to recover from your surprise."

" _Ooh! Forget y'all! Y'all crazy! All y'all- A-AAH!"_ She gasped loudly.

Turles had suddenly appeared in front of her and has his hand gripping on her shirt. He yanks her from standing, forcing her to lean. She would fall without his hold.

"You know, you just taught me that English is a very annoying language to hear when it isn't understood. It makes you sound twice as annoying. How about it? You have anger to vent. So, fine."

Kauli narrows her eyes. " _Let me go, or you'll be less of a man than you already are."_

Future Trunks' eyes slightly widen. Either he understands what the threat is implying, or he is merely intimidated by her mood.

The younger Saiyan Prince speaks. "I don't know what she just said, but it sounds like a threat you should take seriously."

"As if." Turles huffs.

Raditz crosses his arms. "Turles. That was not a very bright move you did there. I highly suggest you let her-"

"Quiet. Her attitude has been annoying me for some time." Turles looks back at the woman. "Listen. If you have something to say in my face, speak in a language I can understand."

"Why should I even bother?" Kauli growls, reverting back to the common language. "Regardless the language I speak, you won't listen because you're too stubborn like your brothers. I bet you are the worst. Ego is so high, you are blind towards what you do wrong."

"I'm blind because of my ego?"

"Exactly. You think you can obtain the power of a Super Saiyan overnight. Your brothers had to work for theirs. So you will have to, as well. You got spoiled rotten wherever you were. You have to work to get what you want. You are just greedy."

"Greedy? You just don't understand."

"Should I? I don't waste time bothering with stupidity "

"Don't get so full of yourself, because women are so stupid sometimes. But you? You are a special kind of stupid! Perhaps what the humans say about those like you are true after all! No form of proper education? Did you hang around with some dumbass males during those times? How many siblings do you have?! 20?! And let me guess, none of them share the same father!"

"Excuse me?" Kauli says, with an angry attitude.

"How disrespectful!" Tarble places his hands near his waist.

Nappa chuckles while shaking his head.

Raditz shrugs. "He's asking for it."

Future Trunks covers his face as Kauli gives Turles a deadly look.

"Did you just…? Are you playing with me?" Kauli narrows her eyes. "You can't be serious right now."

"Oh, I meant it."

A heavy boot kicks him right between the legs.

Nappa and Raditz flinches. "Oooh…"

Future Trunks shuts one eye, like he felt the pain. "Right on the spot. Ouch."

Tarble closes his eyes with a small chuckle.

Turles nearly screams as he drops the woman. He falls to his knees while covering his crotch before falling on his face with a terrible groan.

"I should had blasted it instead." She crosses her arms.

"I… don't think that would be necessary." Raditz tries to save Turles from that. A kick was bad enough.

Future Trunks can only rub the top of his head before he slips into a fighting stance. He keeps his attention focused on Cell, preparing to lunge to attack.

Cell appears somewhat confused. "Erm… is this normal?"

"Yeah. Pretty sad, right?" The teen frowns. "But why should you care?"

"Well, when I inherited your abilities and all, I expected the warriors to be a more serious type. Not a bunch of childish fools."

"Oh. You don't know the meaning of childish." Raditz is back in battle-ready position as well. "You have no idea. Not even the slightest. But to be honest, I miss witnessing it."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing you should think so much about." Raditz huffs. "We have an objective. And it involves you being 6 feet under!" He springs from the ground with a shout.

 **-0000-**

Something swings and slashes through the air. The action is repeated several times in a flowing style, like each and every movement comes natural to the wielder.

She turns her body around as she swings her blade in several directions, cleverly striking at invisible foes. Her movements are aggressive, but also very focused.

She suddenly stops to catch her breath, and she places a hand under her stomach, appearing worn down. She drops one sword and looks at the other. "I won't be able to do anything, so what good is practicing going to do for me? Within a couple of months, I won't even be able to move as I would like to."

"Hey! ChiChi!"

Instantly, the woman spins around with her sword pointed towards the speaker's chest. They jump back in fear with their hands slightly in the air.

"That's dangerous! Don't point that thing at me!" Yamcha steps back to make sure he is out of a striking distance. He smiles small. "Uh, well… I came out here to make sure you didn't wander too far or anything. You tend to disappear when you are in a bad mood and…"

ChiChi is staring him down, which shuts him up. "Why would it matter for you? I'm in no good condition to be much help for anyone right now. Why should you even care? I betrayed my own kind, remember?,

"Hey. I never said that." Yamcha assures her. "You don't have to feel that way. But what worries me is how you've been acting around Goku. Shouldn't you be a little more… careful around him? I mean, he isn't so well on the head right now and-"

"What are you saying?"

Yamcha steps back. "W-Well, considering the fact that he is kinda evil and all-"

"HE'S NOT EVIL!" ChiChi screams out as she throws her sword.

Yamcha nearly scream as the sword stabs the ground between his legs.

"He's hurting!" ChiChi begins to explain. "How many times was he stabbed on the back? You know how long he was tortured. But no one knows exactly what hell he had to endure. The demon is making things worse… he hardly knows right from wrong anymore because of what people had put him through!"

"Yes. But what about you?"

"Huh?"

"The military had hurt you as well. Perhaps you are in denial, because you refuse to accept the fact that you still care about that monster."

"Monster?!" ChiChi growls. "It was The Resistance Army who turned him into one! I hate to say it… but I'm actually glad they are dead! They did such terrible things, that it's unforgivable! And now poor Goku is suffering out there… unaware of what he's really doing! It's not good for my son… and the baby who it yet to even experience this world… this horrible place…!"

"An unborn baby? Oh, this just got very interesting."

ChiChi freezes. "Huh…? What are-" She is cut off as a pair of hands clamp around her throat.

Did he really just…?

Slowly, Yamcha's form begins to fade out, rebuilding itself all around. It reveals a woman with chocolate-colored skin. Her black hair is braided, tied to a single ponytail. Her blue eyes stare at the choking woman as a dark smile spreads across her face.

' _Shapeshifting?'_ ChiChi can only think.

"Hello. It's an… _honor_ to meet you, ChiChi Son." She chuckles. "Whoops. I said your name backwards, yeah? Sorry, but from where I come from, we say the family name after our given name."

ChiChi tries to pull the hands free, but the woman has an abnormal amount of strength. Already, ChiChi can tell she isn't just some random person who is passing by.

"My name is Aqua. Full name: Aqua Phlounder. I have a feeling you stole someone from me, and it ain't your husband I am talking about. I'll ask you once, so you better damn answer."

ChiChi narrows her eyes, and she pulls harder, managing to pull the hands away just a bit. With a harder pull, she turns her body around to throw her attacker off.

Surprised, the woman sits up quickly, but she leans back in time to avoid a swing of a sword. She stands, somewhat annoyed. "Well, then. I underestimated you. How long have you been training?"

"That doesn't matter." ChiChi responds as she tries to gain the oxygen she needs. "Your family name… I know I heard it from somewhere before. You're clearly from the west, I know that. But…"

There is a pause.

"This is a problem." ChiChi snatches her other sword from the ground. "I'll be nice enough to let you walk away like this never happened, but only because of who you are. If you were anyone else, you wouldn't even be breathing right now."

"Excuse me? Is that a threat?" Aqua challenges the woman.

"What else would it be?" ChiChi responds rudely. "You have every intention to kill me. I'm not going to stand around and let you have it."

"I like you." Aqua chuckles. "You have the same will someone else I know has. But you know what else? That only makes me want to kill you even more!" She throws something in the air from her right front pocket. What flies in the air is a capsule. It explodes into a huge gun that she catches. The weapon is nearly as big as her body, so she is forced to lean back in order to not fall.

" _DIE, YOU TRAITOR!"_

Fluent English.

 **(3)** Bullets are rapid, and ChiChi is forced to deflect many of them while spinning her swords. But keeping up isn't easy. A few fly past her legs. It won't take longer than a minute for the bullets to actually hit her all over. She can't keep up.

Her body isn't suited for combat right now. If only she didn't walk out like she did…

A bullet whizzes past her, and she winches before charging with a shout. She jumps in the air while deflecting bullets, and she swings her sword, missing by an inch. She lands on the attacker's shoulders, and ChiChi's legs wrap around the woman's neck. She twists her body around to force Aqua to fall. Bullets fly at random directions until the gun falls on the ground.

ChiChi sits up, kicking the woman on the head. Her ankle is grabbed, and she is pulled and thrown across the ground. She falls on her side and rolls to her stomach. She lies there for a second. ' _I can't keep fighting! I have to stop before I end up damaging the baby!'_

From the ground, ChiChi sees the gun sitting a few feet away, and the hand of her attacker reaching for it.

Aqua retracts her hand quickly in time to avoid being stabbed by a sword. As the weapon sinks into the dirt, ChiChi get a on her knees as she presses a small ruby on her chest.

It glows before her armor sprouts to appearance across her body. Her lavender cape comes out second last, and her helmet finishes it all. She quickly stands and jumps forward.

Aqua rolls over to avoid a swing from the other sword. She kicks the hand away before getting on her feet. "You have nice armor. I'll give you that!"

ChiChi snatches the stuck sword from the ground. With a brilliant spin, both swords are stretched out and slice through the air. The enemy dodges the lethal attacks before diving between her legs and shooting back up. ChiChi feels a boot kick her back, so she staggers. Turning around, the woman reaches for the gun again.

Aqua's hand is nearly stabbed again. She crawls back to avoid the stabbings until she has enough. She swings a leg, kicking one sword off ChiChi's hand. She snatches the wrists that holds the other, and she twists the arm to force the other sword to be released. However, a knee to the stomach makes her step back.

ChiChi flicks both of her hands once, and a pair of daggers slide from under her sleeves. She throws them both at Aqua who knocks them aside with palm strikes on the handles.

Aqua lowers her arms with a teasing smile. "That's it?"

ChiChi spreads her feet apart as she bends her knees. She presses her palms against the flat sides of her helmet blade before throwing it free. The blade spins and flies towards the woman who now has a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Whoa!" Aqua ducks her head, and it flies right past. She stands straight, chuckling. "Well, that was a neat- HOLY!" She leans to her right, jumping back on one foot as the blade shoots past her again and returns to the helmet. "It boomeranged?!"

ChiChi growls as she presses two fingers of each hand near the button located at the forehead part of her helmet. It glows and fires a skinny blast that rakes through the ground towards Aqua's path.

Aqua screams as she lunges and dives away from the dangerous path. The ground explodes where the blast struck. Having little time to think of a way to counter another attack, she steps back a few times to lower the chances of another attack even happening. "Now I see why the military finds you dangerous. And there I was trying to figure out why."

ChiChi slips into a fighting stance once more. "Don't expect me to stop fighting. It's best you leave."

Aqua waves away her words. "Nah, man. You just gave away all your attacks. Stupid move."

ChiChi blinks.

"Now I know how to deal with them. You sure are full of surprises, but you exposed them all to me far too soon." Aqua raises a hand, and her glove sounds like it it humming.

The gun on the ground shakes and slides before it flies from the ground and to her hands.

ChiChi feels her stomach drop. "Uh-oh."

Immediately, Aqua fires.

Sharp pain stabs ChiChi on her left ankle. The woman screams as another hits her knee. She falls on her back as the firing stops. She reaches for her swords.

Aqua walks towards her, and she kicks the swords away to not even give the woman a chance to defend herself. "Unlike the others, I ain't playing around. Enjoy yourself in hell." She aims for the head.

ChiChi huffs. "I won't anytime soon."

"Wha-"

 _WHAM!_

Aqua is sent flying back after something red had struck her on the side of her head. She crashes and rolls across the ground several feet before lying on her back, hissing in pain. " _Shit! That hurts like hell!"_

ChiChi looks up, seeing a pair of eyes studying her. "Took you… longer than usual."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The concerned voice sounds so innocent and sweet, it would be impossible for any newcomer to know just how twisted the warrior really is.

Kakarot is crouched next to her. He checks her face first before looking at her stomach. As soon as he sees her legs, he becomes concerned. He reaches for her shot knee, and when he touches it light, the woman nearly jumps in pain. The Saiyan's concerned look morphs into anger as his teeth become exposed.

"No, Goku." ChiChi says quietly. "Calm down. I'm fine."

Aqua sits up, rubbing her head. Her eyes widen at the sight of the Saiyan. "Damn. I forgot about how he can tell when she's in danger. I should had been more careful."

Kakarot originally had no plans to return to this area until he figured things out, but he is glad he came here now. He did feel her energy spike, after all. He surprised his mother by taking off into the air out of the blue.

But, he didn't expect this. Judging from the uniform the attacker is wearing, she has to be a surviving member of The Resistance Army. Just thinking about it…

… just _thinking_ about it…!

"You tried to kill her… kill her while she holds an unborn baby!" Kakarot snarls as he walks towards the down human. "I'll kill you… and… and…!"

He grabs his head with a single hand, feeling somewhat dizzy.

Aqua becomes disturbed as the Saiyan laughs lightly.

Kakarot rises his staff again with a dark grin. "I'll make sure you suffer first!"

Recognizing the expression the Saiyan is wearing, ChiChi tries to limit what he may do with a warning. "Goku! Don't you dare! Stop!"

The Saiyan actually does, looking at ChiChi in question. "But… she tried to-"

"I said, stop. I know you hate that military for many reasons… but I cannot allow you to kill her. I have my own reasons for not trying to myself. You should listen."

Kakarot lowers his weapon. He hears footsteps behind him. Glancing there, he sees Gine approaching the group with a serious expression, appearing mentally ready to fight as well.

' _Why do you even bother to listen? They don't know what you went through. What_ _ **we**_ _went though.'_

The voice of the demon only makes Kakarot flinch. The Saiyan appears somewhat conflicted, but also saddened since he is reminded of what situation he placed himself in.

' _Why do you look so grim?'_

"I wish I never met you." Kakarot can only respond. He earns a few confused looks, but he ignores them.

' _Harsh. But alright. I understand. You don't like our little contract anymore. But allow me to remind you what happens when you become so stubborn."_

Kakarot forgets how to breath as the necklace begins to glow. He grabs his head as it begins to buzz painfully. Images of his family and fellow Saiyans dead crosses his mind.

" _You want to protect them, right? Or would you rather me help you kill them?'_ The demon teases him. ' _Think. None of this would had ever happened if it weren't for that army. That Aqua is one of them. Kill her as you killed the others.'_

"Kakarot?" Gine grabs his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

But, he can't hear her. He can't hear anything, all except that voice.

' _You saw what she did. Kill her. Make her scream and beg for your mercy, and kill her!'_

Kakarot feels himself slipping.

' _She'll take you into that torturous place again! She plans to take that woman as well! Do you think that human can survive 6 months of solitary like you have?!'_

Kakarot snarls as he frees his hair. He shoves his mother away as his eyes seem to glow a bright red. He laughs lightly once again. "Forget it! She's as good as dead! I don't care about what anyone else says!"

The necklace glows brighter as the Saiyan grins evilly.

"Goku! Stop!" ChiChi screams at him.

Gine steps forward. "Kakarot! That's enough! Stand down!"

Looking at that uniform, the idea of killing her excites him. Kakarot grows more excited with each passing second until finally, he throws one end of his staff towards her chest.

He feels a spark shoot through his head.

Instincts. They never lie.

The staff freezes, an inch away from striking a chest. The Saiyan is startled, as he looks into the eyes of ChiChi who recklessly jumped in front of the weapon. Kakarot holds his breath, trying to keep his heart from leaping out his chest.

He is truly glad his body reacted quicker than his mind could register what happened. He must had picked up that she would be so daring to do that.

Gine has her hands over her mouth with wide eyes. Clearly, this was nothing that was intended. The Saiyan female must either think ChiChi is crazy, or brave… perhaps both.

Kakarot finally releases his breath. His eyes stop glowing, displaying slight horror. He could had killed her!

What a horrible feeling that was! How reckless she was!

"Put the weapon away, Goku." ChiChi demands firmly. She simply won't budge.

Kakarot slides his weapon back in place reluctantly. He is only listening because he cares about her. If it were anyone else, then Aqua would be dead right now.

Aqua has no idea on just how lucky she is right now.

Seeing the Saiyan relaxed somewhat, ChiChi seems to ease a little as well. She looks towards Aqua, who appears confused. "Explain what you want."

Aqua frowns. "I already did."

Gine crosses her arms. "Not all of it. You clearly did something, or know something that caused my son to act the way he did. Don't leave out any details. We aren't foolish."

Aqua smiles small. "Y'all think I'm just gonna tell you anything? Stupid. I ain't saying nothing."

"We'll just hold you until we figure out what to do with you then. I'm pretty sure Vegeta would prefer to have you dead." Gine shakes her head.

Aqua stands. "Vegeta? That Saiyan you call a prince? He's ain't even my concern. I have someone I am looking for, and they tend to get lazy and take shortcuts when things don't go their way. Aside that, I was ordered to kill her a while ago, and do I feel bad? No. Not at all. We are only trying to help you."

"Help us? By killing us?"

Kakarot lifts his head, snarling at the words he just heard. For a second, he sees Chille in her place. "Damn… you…! You can go burn in hell with the rest of them!"

"Goku! Don't!" ChiChi warns him. "You cannot kill her regardless! If you do, you'll only make things worse for you mentally!"

"I don't care! She's dead!" Kakarot argues against her. His voice sounds slightly distraught. It is easily picked up.

ChiChi takes an unsteady breath, like watching him suffer makes her feel a stab in the heart. "I don't want to see you suffer anymore. Please."

How many times will everyone keep stopping him? More than he can count, Kakarot is aware. But honestly, he can't exactly ignore the pleas of his wife.

ChiChi looks towards Aqua again. "I'll let him go if you get stubborn. And trust me. Whatever you think he will do to you is much worse. Because right now, he is pissed off."

Aqua looks at the mentioned Saiyan. "He looks more hurt than he does angry."

More hurt?

"Be glad he's unable to do much now. He's capable of turning you from inside out."

Aqua growls. "I ain't gonna keep lingering around a pair who would probably kill me so… I'm outta here. But, that doesn't mean you won." She taps her wrists, and she teleports away.

Gine releases a breath of relief.

Kakarot growls. "Why did you let her go?"

"Let's get away from here." ChiChi ignores his question.

"But she's gone. She could be dead instead."

"Let's go. They can't keep fighting that monster forever. How about you join them or something?"

"Are you okay? Did you catch a fever?" Kakarot asks with concern. "Since when do you encourage me to fight?"

Gine smiles small. "Come on, Kakarot. I'm sure the others are waiting for us. Makes me wonder how my other two boys are doing?"

 **-0000-**

 **(4)** The wind is blowing easy. Lose grass and leaves fly through the air. Animals inhabiting the forest all flee in the same direction.

An explosion scared them off.

"HYEERR-YAAAH!"

A boot sinks into the ground, and chunks of dirt surface from the impact. Raditz hisses through bared teeth as he lifts his head to look at the creature who is in mid-jump.

He dodged it.

The Saiyan rockets from the ground, and more chunks of dirt bursts out from the takeoff. Eyes locked on target, he spreads his fingers apart as he charges a pair of pink energy blats. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" He thrusts his hands forward.

Cell catches them both, and he struggles to push them back. They explode against his hands, and he screams as the shockwave sends him spinning backwards. As soon as he gains control, he takes notice of how Raditz had disappeared. "I swear… if you attack me, ONE more time-!"

 _WHAM!_

"GAAAH!"

Cell crashes through the ground in less than a second. It was like a missile had struck a target.

Raditz throws his right hand down, and he unleashes a quick blast that dives through the hole and explodes inside. More chunks of dirt.

Kauli witnessed the ground get attacked so many times, she doesn't even care if dirt were to rain on her. "The ground is well plowed at this point. Perfect for growing food."

The dirt begins to settle, and Future Trunks lowers his arms from shielding his face. "Father is strong without a doubt. He's beating Cell down. Maybe I don't have too much to worry about… as long as he keeps him away from the Androids."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Kauli asks, watching the cloud of dirt spread out.

Future Trunks shrugs. "He seems to be able to handle this himself, and all without going Super Saiyan."

Raditz rubs an arm across his nose, watching the dirt cloud. He wears a slight scowl. The amount of flying dirt is a problem.

Nappa waves the cloud away from his face. "Do you mind holding back on the energy blasts?"

"Pah." It's Raditz's only response.

"Okay. I get that you are a daddy and have to save the baby, but that was showing off." Turles is doing the same with the cloud, more annoyed than anyone else.

Raditz ignores the comment, brushing off the dirt that coated his clothes. He pauses at mid-brush, frowning somewhat. "Sure…"

Future Trunks was about to comment on what Turles just said, but it is thrown aside as he senses a familiar energy approaching.

Tarble has arrived on the scene. He flies in and hovers near the teen, looking towards Raditz. "He isn't too difficult, is he?"

"He shouldn't be." Raditz responds in a calm tone as he studies the ground. He had picked up the slight annoyance of Tarble's voice, so he is careful with what he says. "He's fast. I'll say that much. Insects were never easy to squash. Especially if you have a brother who wets himself at the sight of them."

"Mention that again, and I will chuck a spider at your face." Turles snarls.

Raditz appears a bit uneasy, but he is quick to toss aside what his brother just said. "Hope it's a poisonous one. It'll bite you before it even reaches me."

"Bite me? It won't do anything. These Earthling spiders are weak. They can kill a human at best. Hah." Turles waits for Raditz to say something else, but nothing is said to retaliate.

There is an awkward silence, since Raditz's annoyed expression fades out. He seems bothered by something, actually, a bit upset in a way. He runs his fingers through his hair without much thought, though he makes no progress since the wild hair doesn't allow him to comb through it.

"What's the matter with you?" Nappa asks, a bit confused.

"Nothing." Raditz doesn't try to look at the general. It's clear that he is lying.

Turles seems to know. "Seriously? Those things could kill us, and you've grown attached to it?"

"It's not an "it". Get it right if you are going to insult me." Raditz speaks irritably.

"It's just a stupid and weak-" Turles is cut off as Raditz shoots him a glare.

Tarble groans while covering his head with a single hand. "Can we not dwell on the subject and focus on what's really important?"

"Hold on!" Future Trunks calls out. "Does anyone have their eyes on 17 or 18?!"

Everyone becomes quiet as they look around for a sight of them. Raditz seems to relax a little.

"I see 18." Raditz sees the woman scanning her surroundings on the ground. "I haven't seen 17 nearby. It's a bit concerning… but maybe this benefits at the same time."

"Unless he changed targets." Future Trunks frowns. "What if Cell never resurfaced on purpose?"

"That's a problem. He is a sneaky bastard." Nappa looks for any signs of movement on the ground, but so far… there are none. "Should we drive him out?"

"Not a wise idea." Tarble frowns. "He could be anywhere underneath. And you might just wreck this environment. You know how much this place means to Kakarot."

"That disobedient Saiyan?" Nappa frowns. "Why should we even bother keeping this forest well managed if he can't even manage himself?"

"Take away this place, and he may just feel no trust towards us at all. Any chance of bringing him back would be thrown out the window. Now…" Tarble says nothing else. He is focusing, most likely trying to track down the hidden threat.

Kauli frowns. "Yeah. Let's make sure the crazy Saiyan doesn't get anymore crazy." She glances towards Turles. "And I have to make sure no one else does something stupid."

Turles appears somewhat impatient. After a while of the silence, he floats to his brother. "Hey."

Raditz looks at him. "What do you want?"

"How do you do it?"

The question is out of the blue in a way, and without a clear statement, Raditz is left confused on what he is asking about. "How did I do what? Send Cell down? It wasn't too difficult, because I am not afraid of bugs."

"Alright, smartass. That's not what I mean." Turles points at him. "You. Teach me that legendary Super Saiyan thing."

"What? At a time like this?" Raditz shakes his head. "Even if I could, I won't make progress. You can't teach anyone how to transform into such power. No. It has to be obtained on your own. How do you think I got it?"

"By crying like a baby."

Raditz growls slightly before he looks off to the commotion. "No time for jokes. You are on your own with that. I cannot teach you. Understand?"

"Oh, I understand. But I do not like to wait." Turles grabs his brother by the shoulders and looks dead in his eyes. "You are going to teach me how to transform."

Raditz looks at his shoulders before staring into his brother's eyes with a cold look. His voice slightly deepens as he speaks in a threatening tone; "You are going to let me go, right now, or I will beat you while using it. Now, unhand me."

Kauli becomes slightly nervous. Raditz sounds serious.

Turles seems to have second thoughts now. He huffs as he releases his brother. "Alright. Fine."

Kauli blinks. "Did he just listen to someone?!"

Nappa chuckles. "Turles may try to do things his way, but he still has high respects for his big brother, no matter how much it seems that he doesn't. Raditz may had been a weakling, but he knows when things are stepping out of hand."

"I see why Goku would sometimes be careful around him." Kauli mutters

Turles crosses his arms, pretending what just occurred never even did. "So, you obtained it on your own? Kakarot got it the same way I take it?"

"Right. There are a few requirement. One… you have to have a certain amount of power. I'm sure you are capable. Two… the change requires rage. But not just any rage. If you desire it so much, then you might as well forget it. That form doesn't come out just because you want it. It only comes out when you truly need it."

"Truly need it? Like right now?" Turles crosses his arms. "I've been needing it forever, so how come I never got it?"

"Because your definition of a need is what others call a want." Raditz looks at him like he is stupid. "Look. I wanted that power too, you know. And it sure didn't come until I was pissed off and needed it to save everyone's asses! Hell! When I threw away my selfish attitude away I got what I needed to defeat that Cold!"

"And the both of you were only able to obtain it when your opponent was near impossible to beat, is that so? Then what progress am I making here trying to fight something that I can easily defeat once I get my hands on him?!"

Raditz was about to say something, but he gives his brother a slightly surprised look instead.

Nappa looks at the pair. "What are you talking about? You hardly even bothered to be around him. And don't think you're the only one who wants to be a Super Saiyan."

The statement annoys Turles. "You know what? I'm sick of this!" As he says this, a pair of yellow spheres form from the palm of his hands. "I'll become the next Super Saiyan, and I will prove it!"

"Don't you even try it!" Tarble screams at him.

Tarble is ignored. Turles thrusts his hands forward rapidly, unleashing a swarm of yellow spheres into the ground. He is clearly trying to force Cell to surface.

"Uncle! What are you doing?! That's a bit reckless, you know!" Future Trunks shouts at the angry Saiyan.

"Quiet!" Turles continues his attack. "Come out Cell! I know you are in there somewhere!"

A stray blast from under the cloud of dirt shoots out. Turles leans to the side to avoid it, and he looks for any signs of movement.

The dirt clears, and who is standing on the ground is not the intended target.

It's 18, who has her arms crossed over her face. She lowers them as she looks up with an angry look. "I'm not Cell!"

"True. But… I am."

18 is only able to turn around, and a hand shoots from underground and snatches her ankle. She is yanked down as Cell crawls from being under the dirt.

"There he is!" Raditz soars down immediately, but he is pulled back and nearly falls. He slaps the hand away that pulled his hair. "What the hell, Turles?!"

"Look. I'm not fond of the whole idea that Vegeta has, but maybe it is better for us."

"You mean for you?! Are you that desperate to become a Super Saiyan?! Forget it! I'm not going to trade my life just to turn a weakling into a strong opponent!"

"Tch. Whatever. that power, so I'll do anything to get it. You know better than anyone that when I see something I want, I will always get it one way or another! Even if it means it'll go against my own standards!" Turles dives down towards 18. "And I'll gladly make sure it happens!"

"You idiot! Your greed is going to kill you like it almost did back then!" Raditz screams at him. He is already flying after him, but he nearly loses control as someone else shoots past him. "What the?!"

Turles' flight is interrupted as he is kicked on the side of his head, and then struck by a pair of locked fists on the top. He crashes into the ground, and 18 steps back, not expecting the sudden event.

Nappa scratches his head. He sees Tarble landing near Turles. "What are we fighting about this time?"

Tarble lowers his arms, growling at Turles. "I already have Vegeta trying that stunt! I'm not allowing you to do the same! Such greed will kill you! Watch yourself before you regret it!"

"That's what I said!" Raditz shouts.

Another random blast flies in. It shoots past Tarble and strikes 18. She is sent flying back.

"What the?!" Nappa looks behind him, and he is startled. "V-Vege-"

"Out of my way!" Vegeta soars past the general, but not before swatting him aside like he is a fly. As Nappa crashes, Vegeta sends another blast that 18 deflects. He sends another as he lands, and he kicks her down.

"Vegeta! What the hell?!" Tarble shouts.

"Why are all of you popping around like this?!" Cell snaps.

"Urgh! You annoying Saiyan! I'm on your side in this fight!" 18 snatches his wrists and twists his arm before kicking his chest to send him back. However, she is kicked across the face and kicked back. She falls at Cell's feet.

"Hurry up before she recovers!" Vegeta orders the insect.

"Wha…?" Cell tilts his head.

"Is he insane?!" Future Trunks grabs his head.

Tarble snaps his head towards his brother. "Don't you…!"

"I honestly don't know what to do anymore." Kauli steps back, not even bothering to take action. "I don't even know who to listen to."

"Then, listen to me!" Future Trunks shouts. "Just as Tarble said… we can't let this happen! We have to- ACK!" The teen falls on his back after taking a blast on the chest.

Vegeta lowers his hand, glaring at Cell. "What the hell are you waiting for?! Don't you want to get stronger?!"

"What is he doing?!" Nappa can't believe it.

Cell chuckles as he walks towards the down Android.

"Oh, no! 18!" Future Trunks gasps.

"Where is her damn brother?! That's what I want to know!" Raditz snarls. "17! Where are you?! Hell! Where is 16?!"

Cell aims his tail towards the Android. "Alright. I will make sure this passes as quick as possible. You are a lady, after all. So, I'll be nice."

Nappa is back in the air, and he seems ready to jump in, but he receives a threatening look from Vegeta, which makes him think twice.

18 slaps the tail away, and she stands. She dodges several of his punches, and she lands an uppercut before sending a roundhouse kick to send him back. However, a stray blast strikes her back, and she growls as she drops to one knee. "What the hell is this?!"

"Revenge for breaking my arm." Vegeta lands behind her, and he grabs her head before slamming her down to the ground. "Make yourself useful and stay down!"

Cell has recovered, and he walks to her as the end of his tail points towards her.

"Shouldn't 18 be able to overpower Vegeta?!" Future Trunks asks.

"Ever heard of how Saiyan recovery works, kid?" Raditz frowns. "It's that, and he had been training. He clearly had this planned out for sometime."

"We can't just let this happen! I don't care about what Vegeta says! If we allow Cell to transform, then our chances to win this fight will get small!" Future Trunks laps his hands over to send a blast to separate them all. It is a quick and easy distraction to allow 18 to escape.

"Try it, and I will kill you." Vegeta threatens him. He raises an eyebrow, meaning he has more to say. "And I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about the present."

Future Trunks blinks. "You mean…?"

Raditz narrows his eyes with a snarl.

"Do that again, and you won't have any teeth to bare." Vegeta threatens him. "Dah. Low-class. I keep forgetting how feral they can get."

"Feral?" Future Trunks tilts his head.

"The side effect of sending low-class Saiyan infants to other planets." Vegeta frowns. "They return feral due to having little contact with inhabitants after purging them. Even when they do get stable, they still can't help but act like they have no class."

"What about Kakarot?" Nappa asks. "He never did his mission as an infant."

"He was raised in the woods for 12 years. Half of those 12 years, he lived alone. Adding a hit on the head… he somewhat does count." Turles frowns. "Aside that, is it necessary to taunt our rank by calling us out as savages?"

"Yes." Vegeta pins 18 down as she attempted to rise. "Because you fools have no idea what you do half of the time that we elites would never do."

"Like… have common sense?" Kauli responds with a head tilt. "Because you are about to do something you will regret."

"Sure." Vegeta grins. He grabs the Android by her neck and throws her at the enemy.

"VEGETA!" The Saiyans scream at him, all except Turles who simply shrugs.

"You have got to be pulling my tail!" Tarble throws his arms down.

The woman gasps as the needle point opens to swallow her whole. She struggles under the weight, groaning.

Tarble rockets forward, but he screams as sharp pain stabs him on his left side. He falls and tumbles on the ground. He coughs, trying to recover from the impact.

"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" Raditz can only ask, watching the older prince step over his brother and crouch over him.

Veveta grabs a handful of Tarble's hair. "I already made up my mind. Stop getting in the way, fool."

"This guy is crazy!" Kauli throws her hands in the air.

"Vegeta!" Future Trunks looks back at Cell.

Cell begins to laugh. "Well! I wasn't expecting that! It seems to be my lucky day! So, I'll give you my thanks, Vegeta! I might just consider sparing you!" He laughs more as his tail swallows the Android's head and slides its way down her body, like a snake eating a rat.

It's plain disturbing to watch.

Turles staggers as he covers his mouth. He fights himself from gagging. . "I… I think…"

He falls back, unconscious.

"Oh, shit." Kauli points a finger at Turles. "Yo. Raditz. I think your brother decided to take a nap."

"Hey!" Raditz spins around and looks at his passed-out brother. "You can't just bail out on us now! Wake up, damn it!"

Kauli shakes her head. "Nah. He's dead sleep now."

"DAMN IT!" Future Trunks jumps over Turles and rockets from the ground, and towards Cell. With a battle cry, he prepares a blast, but a fist out of nowhere knocks him down. He crashes on his back and groans.

Vegeta lands near him. "Stop trying to interfere."

18's cries are muffled. Her feet disappear, and the tail holds a huge lump that travels through and into the back.

Cell's entire body begins to glow so bright, it's blinding. Everyone is forced to shield their eyes from the light. Vegeta seems pleased, while Tarble has his mouth hanging open.

It fades out after several seconds. Cell is there… but his appearance has changed. No longer does he have a beak, but strange lips that makes him look awfully creepy. His entire body is more humanoid.

His abdomen and tail are a dark shade of orange. His body holds a larger muscle mass. His eyes are no longer yellow, but white. His forearms and legs have a grey color to it… one can say his looks have drastically changed.

But as for his power…

The gentle blowing wind makes the lose strains of Raditz's hair flow slowly as he rises. His eyes are full of disbelief. His mouth slightly hangs open. "His… energy…"

"It feels like… I don't know. I can feel everyone's radiating… but…" Nappa can't seem to think of what else to say.

Vegeta smirks. "Ah. That's more like it."

Future Trunks sits up, and his eyes widen. "This… this is really bad… he looks different… and even his power…"

"I'll be honest. I liked his other form better." Raditz says. "He looked more like a bug then. But now, he looks like some shit that crawled out the sewer."

"He may have a power boost… but we can still take him." Nappa says with confidence, looking at the teen that attempted to stop it before. "If we all attack him at once, he'll be dead in seconds."

"Not wise." Vegeta smirks, cutting off Future Trunks before he got the chance to speak. "That would be such a waste. I'm sure he can do so much more. All I have to do is toss the other one at him, and we'll have ourselves a more than decent opponent."

"No wonder why Kakarot hardly obeys you…" Raditz mutters too low for Vegeta to hear.

"Just one step away from being perfect." Cell chuckles. "Vegeta, if you are willing to assist me with reaching my perfect form… all I need is 17. And all the glory of perfection is mine to keep! And in exchange… I might be nice and give you a nice fight."

"It's a deal." Vegeta smirks.

"Vegeta….!" Tarble growls. "Are you suicidal or something…?!"

"No. Unlike you… I am not interested in fighting a weak opponent that I know I can beat in two flat seconds. The only reason why you struggled with the normal Cell is simply because you are too weak."

"Weak." Tarble speaks through clenched teeth.

"Yes. That's about it." Vegeta chuckles. "Save yourself. He's not interested in fighting any of you. We have an Android to seek for."

"You're making a huge mistake."

"You think you can stop me with that cliche warning?" Vegeta chuckles. "A lesson will be learned here, fool. Only the strongest survives. Survival to the fittest. It's that simple."

"Survival… to the fittest…?"

With that note, Vegeta turns and begins to walk off, ignoring the shocked looks he is getting from his comrades.

Cell waves. "Well… it was nice to hang around. I'll see you soon." He jumps into flight, and he takes off in search for 17.

"Damn it... ! He's getting away…!" Tarble snarls. "Raditz! Nappa! Trunks! Do something!'

"Do something, and I'll kill you." Vegeta aims his hand towards the three mentioned Saiyans who all step back. "And you know very well that I don't bluff."

"So, you're just going to help him achieve his perfect form?!" Future Trunks says through a growl. "Then what?! What happens if he is stronger than you bargained for?! You're about to bite off more than you can chew!"

"And you're about to have a hole right through your chest." Vegeta threatens him, now truly annoyed. "Shut up with your whining. I already made the decision on what happens from this point on. Don't even bother trying to interfere, boy."

The teen grits his teeth. His eyes narrow. All he can display is his anger and frustration. His eyes follow the prince as he begins to head off to track down the other Android.

"Vegeta!" Tarble calls out to him. "Vegeta! I'm talking to you! Stop!"

"I don't talk to blind rodents."

"Idiot!" Tarble clenches his fists. "Is your pride really that important?! I know that is what keeps us Saiyans in battle, but yours is just ridiculous! Your ego is going to kill us! Your pride is blinding your judgement! All you care about is yourself, and that is going to cause you to dig into a hole you can't crawl out!"

Vegeta laughs lightly. "What could you possibly know about pride? You're jealous. A envious Saiyans has no pride."

"You could at least hear what your brother has to say!"

"I don't have a brother." Vegeta says cruelly. "You can never be my brother. You can't even be close to being a Saiyan. Royal blood, wasted on something that is nothing more than a pile of wasted flesh. But, don't worry. If you're lucky, Cell might kill you as a way of sparing you from the pain the future has to bring."

Vegeta walks further away.

Raditz, Nappa, and Future Trunks all look back at Tarble, who's expression shows his shock and pain. Before any of them could say anything, the expression changes into anger.

Maybe more than just that.

Tarble struggles to stand. Once he is on his feet, he chuckles angrily. "He never ceases to amaze me with his absurd ways of thinking. He assumes he knows it all… he'll kill himself. And at this point, I honestly don't care!"

The others feel his energy spike.

"I'm sick of all of this…! Everything! From how everyone never takes me seriously, to being mocked and disrespected! Well, once upon a time, I was a reeeal nice guy. On Planet Namek, I stood polite, well-spoken… I gave respect. I spared many, even that Bulma! But it seems I made a huge mistake, didn't I? Perhaps all of this is my fault?"

There is a pause.

He closes his eyes, like reality had struck him like a train. "By the blue moon… Damn it all…" He chuckles. "It really is all my fault! Bulma helped Dr. Gero create those Androids and that Cell, after all. Bulma assisted Chille in capturing Goku! The result of that lead to this mess! If I had killed her when I was on Namek… none of this would had happened! The Androids… the tormenting… Kakarot's madness, it would all be nonexistent…! Either that, or the events would had took place at a much slower pace… slow enough for someone as weak as I to put to a stop! But no. I just had to let her go, by giving her my space pod! Tarble… you idiot. Look at what you've done."

Future Trunks gasps as the prince begins to float from the ground.

"Survival to the fittest? What a joke for him to say. Enough mistakes have been made. I suppose it's time to clean it up!"

He takes off, fading from sight.

Nappa sighs. "Well. That was… sudden. Looks like we won't make much progress with tension like this."

Raditz's opens his mouth, but it hangs there as he takes notice of the pale look on his son's face. He speaks quietly. "Kid. Are… are you alright?"

The teen remains quiet. He seems spaced out, actually.

"Kid!" Raditz calls him louder.

"Age 767…" Future Trunks almost whispers.

"... What?"

"This year was when everything started to fall apart." The teen mutters. "Not only because everyone was losing… but just as Gohan said… everyone started to lose hope, and started to lose their minds. I should had paid attention… but today's date in my time… it was when Tarble…"

"When, what…?" Nappa looks at him.

"Ignore his orders, please." The teen begins to shake. Absolutely terrified. He looks at them all now. "Stop him before he kills him! He's going to kill Vegeta!"

"WHAT?!" Raditz and Nappa can only stare.

Kauli doesn't appear very surprised. "He had it coming. But I wanna know how it even happened. He ain't strong compare to that asshole."

Future Trunks shakes his head. "I know it sounds impossible… but he killed him when he was off guard. When that happened… Tarble lost his sanity at once. And he grew worse with each year until he became a tyrant!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Raditz shakes his head. "Why didn't you tell us that before! That kind of information would be useful, you know!"

"And besides. As much as those two argue… I don't think Tarble would even consider killing his own brother." Nappa frowns. "He's only in a bad mood. What could- GEH!"

He was cut off when the teen snatched his shirt and pulled him close.

Future Trunks looks at the general with his burning eyes that are filled with pain and terror. Like he is living in a nightmare. As he speaks, his voice sounds desperate, but shaking with anger mixed with fear. "You better listen to me if you know what's good for you! He fell apart, Nappa! He would drink until he is stupid drunk, and then he would take all of his anger on me! The only time… and I mean the only time he snapped back into his senses was when he sacrificed himself to save me! By the time I was in my early teen years, he was a psycho! I can't even tell you half of the things he had done… but all I can say is… you saw how Kakarot turned out, right?!"

Nappa can only stare. The eyes staring at him are starting to tear up.

"Kid…" Raditz looks at him. "What kind of world do you live in?"

"It ain't no rainbows. I know that for sure." Kauli says.

"Dad…" The teen looks his father now. "No one died happy. I am not exaggerating when I say… everyone of you at your last moments either died helplessly, or died consuming your hatred and madness. Can you imagine watching someone you thought you knew… get consumed by so much hatred… that they become insane and die that way?"

Raditz pulls the teen off Nappa, and he pulls out a capsule from under his shirt. "Yeah. I know how you feel, kid. My youngest brother… I'll be honest with you. It hurts me more than you can imagine to see him the way he is. Some days I feel like there I no hope for him… but seeing your terrified eyes just now… I can't let myself go."

He tosses it in the air, and a case of water bottles falls in his hand. He takes a few and opens them, and he dumps them on Turles head. "Wake up!"

Turles shoots up to his feet. "What the hell?!"

"That's a waste of water." Kauli notes with disappointment.

"Stop dreaming and let's go." Raditz orders Turles. "We have a pair of princes to save."

"What…?"

"I'll explain as we go. Keep listening. Questions come later."

….

"WHAT?!"

"That's what I said." Raditz is still trying to understand what took place earlier as well. To hear his son from the future sound so stressed and afraid shook him up a bit. To think that Prince Tarble out of all people would end up the way he did in that timeline… it's a bit terrifying.

They have to find him before that timeline becomes the present.

"I find that difficult to see." Turles frowns. "But it is possible. Prince Vegeta pushed him several times before."

"Only once or twice did he recognize Tarble's strength but…" Nappa shakes his head.

"Um, hellooooo?!"

Everyone turns to look at Kauli. The woman has her hands to her hips with an angry look on her face.

"What?" Raditz responds rudely.

"Are one of y'all gonna help me out here? I can't fly very well yet, you know!"

"That's a shame." Turles chuckles. "You should know by now."

"I can only stay in the air for a good 10 minutes or so." Kauli reminds him. "If this is gonna be a long flight, someone has to carry me."

"Nope." The three Saiyans turn away from her.

"Seriously?! No! Someone is gonna carry me! I don't care about what you think!" Kauli stands firm, not moving. "I'm waiting."

"..." The two brothers look towards Nappa.

"Why am I being… urgh…" Nappa realizes there isn't much he can do now.

...

Raditz keeps his focus straight ahead. His son has the lead in the flight. Turles is at his right as Nappa flies at his left with Kauli on his back. They are all listening more into the teen's tale.

"Yeah." Future Trunks nods. "See… Tarble was really good at hiding it, you know. Back when I met him as a kid with Gohan, they both seemed alright. They took me in and raised me… taught me how to fight and all, but…"

"Well?" Nappa asks.

"They both had those eyes. I mean… all of you have the eyes of one who had seen death so many times… but their eyes… now that I think about it… when I look at Goku…"

There is a pause.

"Those are the eyes of someone who had… saw too much to the point they mentally fell apart. Eyes that had seen too much destruction… too much death. Eyes that had watched the possessor slaughter the guilty and innocent alike for little to no reason at all. Now that I have time to think about it… even Gohan lost his way, but he stayed more stable for my sake. He never wanted me to see him when he's… not right."

"So even the brat lost it." Turles huffs. "Question. If everyone around you was going insane, how the hell are you still stable?"

"That is a good question." Kauli nods. "You live in a messed-up world, yet you ain't affected too much by it? How?"

"I ask myself that everyday." The teen replies. "Perhaps I am the only sane person left in my time. The survivors in my time are insane as well. Tarble's future counterpart told me several times before… and I quote;"The entire world dances with madness. The world we once knew is now The Forgotten Past. All we can do is embrace it all. Embrace the feeling and everything is amazing, even death."

"He said that?" Nappa blinks.

"He basically said to accept the insanity since the entire world is that way." Future Trunks frowns. "But once you do, there is no going back. You'll end up laughing at the lost of hope. Laughing at the dead… and your own death."

"I see."

"And the worst thing I ever witnessed Tarble do… was kill a little girl for no reason. Just for his own sick pleasure. His hatred towards humans was on par with Goku's."

"Okay. That's…. not good." Kauli frowns.

"We need to find him." Nappa says. "Damn. It feels like Planet Earth itself is turning on us. With each passing year, it only gets worse."

"It's incredible." Raditz notes. "When I first came here, my brother was a naive idiot who held far too much innocence. The humans were weak and cowardly. After a year we got rid of most of them and all… but I never imagined within 5 years, the humans would turn around and become one of our biggest threats."

"We all learned a valuable lesson here." Nappa says. "Humans are not powerful by strength like we are. They are powerful by mind. Mentally, they are much more powerful than we are. The way they think… it gives them an advantage. They adapt quickly… and they used their thinking to torment us until we can no longer think for ourselves."

"So, I have a theory." Raditz narrows his eyes. "So yeah. We heavily underestimated the earthlings, especially the humans. Their main plan had been on the move since day 1 of our invasion. What if all this time… the humans had this sick idea? They would slowly torment us to the point we fall into madness. Once consumed by it, we begin to bicker and fight. Think about it."

"I see where this is going." Kauli nods.

"Yes. The humans can't kill us. They are well aware of that fact. So if they can't kill us, whoever said we can't kill each other?"

Future Trunks blinks. "Whoa. I didn't think of that! So what you're saying is that they are trying to make all of us turn against each other?"

"Not trying. They already succeeded. It's easy." Raditz huffs. "What happens when the leader goes down? They target Vegeta and Tarble first to make them try to kill each other. If it works, then we may try to stop whoever won, thinking they lost it. Then Nappa may kill whoever killed the prince. Hell, if anyone were to kill Kakarot, I might lose my shit."

"Well, this sucks." Kauli growls. "So they have a chance?"

"The chance is already there." Raditz growls."What I am trying to say is, the humans are winning."

"They are winning?" Nappa can't believe it.

"They already have Kakarot against us. Judging from the events… Tarble's next in line." Turles says.

"Then, we better hurry." Nappa frowns.

"Right." Raditz nods. "It struck me just now. The army's biggest weapon isn't a tool or anything… it's Kakarot. They are using him to get rid of us. Which is why I have to make sure that won't happen."

"You will, huh?" Turles chuckles.

"He's your brother, too. Don't forget." Raditz reminds him. "How would mother feel if you just abandon Kakarot while he needs us most?"

"Tch. Fine." Turles looks ahead again. "Let's make this quick. But, don't expect me to be thrilled about facing that overgrown roach."

Kauli squints her eyes. "Hey. I don't think we have to look any further."

"Hm? What makes you say that?" Nappa asks.

"I think he changed targets." Kauli points ahead.

The Saiyans descend from the sky, landing in the dirt terrain below. It holds occasional patches of grass.

Kauli steps down from Nappa's back. She looks towards the sky. "Cell is up ahead, and he ain't looking pleased. I'll say that something didn't go well on his side."

"He can't locate 17. That's what it is." Raditz says. "That Android was smart to stay low, but I'm afraid that once he finds out what happened to his sister… he'll get reckless. We may need to get him all at once while his guard is down."

"But if we do that, Vegeta will be well aware of what we are doing." Kauli frowns. "Not like I give a damn."

Turles chuckles. "Which is why you are always a bottom-feeder. You can't even fly."

"You said that already. Cut it out." Kauli frowns. "My plan is that one of us has to get him, and the rest will jump in when that time comes."

"Got it." Future Trunks takes off.

"Boy, sit your five dollar bowl-cut ass down."

The teen immediately lands, touching his hair. It seems what she said offended him in some way.

Nappa shakes his head. "No. It won't work. We can't do that and expect to get away with it. Vegeta won't hesitate to kill us for disobeying him… but, he never said he would kill us if we interfere unintentionally."

"Huh?" The others are interested.

"I need a low-class. That is all of you here. You're perfect for the job. But I need one that Cell will underestimate the most."

"Okay. What's the big deal about us?" Raditz frowns.

"A low-class is perfect for this idea. Even Vegeta would fall for this. I hate to trick him this way, but we won't have to worry about losing our heads. Your rank may label you as what others would call a bottom-feeder, but you have a few… things that elites don't have."

Future Trunks frowns. "Look. Whatever it may be… I don't think it will work. Sorry, but I have to go." He takes off again in full speed.

"Kid! Get back over here or… so much for that." Raditz growls. "Now I have to save his tail. Great."

"Well… maybe we don't have to worry too much." Nappa mutters. "As long as this idea I thought of can work… Vegeta may not pay the kid any mind. He'll be more concerned about the one who is performing."

"He doesn't even see any of us as a threat." Kauli says.

Nappa becomes slightly irritated. "Just listen. All of you can pull this off. Just let me explain why your rank is an advantage."

Kauli shrugs. "Go ahead."

"Alright. Here is the story for all low-class warriors." Nappa explains. "Frieza made it clear when he wanted to conquer as many planets as possible. To send away infants was something we never considered before… but the demands were so high, we had to make more coverage."

"Saiyan infants were already able to take care of themselves the moment they grow their teeth… which is earlier than human by the way." Turles adds. "But what does that have to do with the-"

"Let me finish." Nappa says. "They can easily thrive in a planet they aren't familiar with as long as they have food. The problem was that they may know how to fight, but not who to target. So… the doctors sort of… created a programming to put the infants through in order for their minds to be set on doing one thing and one thing only."

"Aaand… how does that work?" Kauli asks. "And we have little time for storytime. Summary, please."

Nappa shrugs. "In short, thanks to our fighting instincts, we already can kill when needed. They take the infants in their pods who have been modified to say the same annoying-ass command over and over for the entire flight nonstop."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. Imagine someone calling your name for an entire year while you are stuck in a small space pod. I know that would drive anyone insane." Nappa shakes his head.

Raditz frowns. "Why do I feel like what you said makes no sense coming out your mouth?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nappa growls.

"Wh-whatever!" Kauli says quickly to keep the two from yelling at each other. "And you said the programming is a simple command?"

"Yes. The command is; "Destroy all lifeforms". As simple as it sounds… it's enough to cause a Saiyan infant to go on a rampage against anything that moves. Which is why Kakarot tried to kill his grandfather until you know… he fell down into a deep ravine and hit his head at the bottom and forgot everything. Well, except the programming."

"The what?" Kauli blinks. "Are you saying the programming is still in our damn heads?! Wait… Frieza brainwashed us as babies?!"

"Not all Saiyans. Just the low-classes." Nappa corrects here. "And it wasn't Frieza. It was his best doctors."

"IT'S STILL IN MY HEAD?!" Kauli points at her head.

Raditz frowns. "Funny you say that. I had to play the programming again overnight for Kakarot when he got so stubborn about joining us. It didn't do much, but he did shut up with his complaining."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Kauli screams.

"Right. So… that's how it works." Nappa says.

"Wait, wait. Hold up." Kauli waves her hands while shaking her head, clearly lost by all this. "This has nothing to do with our current situation."

"Actually, it does." Nappa explains. He points to his head. "Besides the programming causing the Saiyan to act feral at times, it's also permanent. Which is something we had a problem with since it started. But the good thing is it won't be triggered without the right command."

"That shit is permanent…?" Kauli sounds mind-blown and slightly terrified.

Nappa finally gets to the point. "The plan is since Turles is too scared to face Cell, we can use the programming to force him to."

"Hey! Wait!" Turles disagrees to the idea. "I never asked for this! Nobody likes that programming! And stop saying that I am afraid of bugs!"

"But, you are." Raditz reminds him. "You passed out when he-"

"Yeah, yeah! Transformation! Bah! But I am not doing that!" Turles begins to walk away.

"Hold on. If you say the command… won't that affect all of us, excluding you… I mean?" Kauli asks.

"No need to worry. The command isn't complete without a name." Nappa grins. "So, the chances of it being said by accident is slim. Also, it has to be said repeatedly. Though, there was this one case when that doctor managed to figure it out with Raditz."

"Don't." Raditz hates to be reminded.

"Alright!" Nappa places a hand on Turles' shoulder. "Step forward for the chances, Turles! We have one shot at this!"

"What?!" Turles is startled as the general grabs his arms while Raditz shoves him to the ground. "Hey! Stop! I hate this! I don't want to go feral! Let me go!"

"You heard him." Kauli says with a teasing smile. "Step forward for the chances, Goku-wannabe."

"I was born before Kakarot! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Turles yells at her.

Nappa looks at Kauli. "Oh, and also, you might want to step out his line of sight. He'll try to kill the first thing he sees."

"Oooh." Kauli steps to the side several times, watching Turles trying to throw the Saiyans off. "So uh… how long is this going to take?".

"Not long. But every Saiyan is different." Raditz says through his grunts. "Look. I hate this too, so I hate to force Turles into it… but stopping a Saiyan in a destructive state isn't easy. You'll see why. Too bad Kakarot isn't around. He could do a lot worse against that Cell… it would be… really nice…! Gah!" He frowns at Turles. "Stop moving!"

"I said no! I refuse to go feral! Let me be! Why can't you make that woman do it?!" Turles snaps.

"Uh… nuh." Kauli crosses her arms.

"Unhand me, damn it!" Turles screams out.

Kauli seems a bit nervous. "Just how bad is it that is making him act like a child about to visit the dentist?"

Nappa points to the sky. "And see? Cell is right up there. So… we have a good chance that you won't try to kill anyone else."

"STOOOOP!" Turles kicks his feet. "Raditz, I am going to tell mother about this!"

"Don't tell mother! She'll have my tail!" Raditz shouts at him.

"AaaAAH!" Turles thrashes harder. "Okay! I'm not afraid of Cell anymore! Can you let me go now?!"

"It doesn't work like that. Sorry. I hate to do this too, but what other choice do we have?" Nappa shakes his head before he speaks in a firm tone. "Wake up, Turles."

"No…!" Turles' eyes widen.

"Wake up, and destroy all lifeforms." Nappa narrows his eyes. "Wake up, Turles, and destroy all lifeforms."

"GAAAAH! I SAID NOOOO!" Turles screams. Unable to cover his ears, he can only close his eyes while shaking his head.

"Wake up, and destroy!" Nappa pins him harder. "Wake up, and destroy! Wake up, and destroy!"

Turles struggles on, grunting.

"Wake up, and destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Nappa continues to shout out the world as the Saiyan screams out like he is begging for it to stop.

Kauli appears concerned. "Uh… I don't think-"

"Shhh!" Raditz cuts her off.

Turles snarls before opening his mouth wide. Nappa quickly moves his hand to avoid the teeth that attempt to bite it.

And he continues the chant like it never happened.

It makes Kauli wonder how many times he did this in the past. It's either that, or the fact that he learned to dodged teeth from mainly Kakarot.

He is a bitter.

Turles had stopped screaming, now only breathing hard. His breathing becomes more rapid… and more aggressive.

"TURLES!" Nappa screams.

Turles' eyes snap open as he bares his teeth. Not a single trace of thought is seen in his eyes. A horrible growl is heard from his throat.

"O-okay." Kauli gulps. "That's… impressive but intimidating. In a way…"

 **-0000-**

"Where aaaare you, 17?" Cell flies around, continuing his search. He stops, only because he takes notice of a visitor.

Turning around, he meets the Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form. "Ah. Hello there. I was sort of expecting you."

"Less talking." The teen interrupts him, and he flies forward while throwing a punch that is instantly dodged. The increase of speed the enemy has surprised him, but he doesn't allow it to slow him down. He continues his assaults as his energy steadily increases.

Cell chuckles. "Well. You are just about as strong as your father, aren't you?" He turns his body around, and his tail slaps the teen away. He watches the teen fly back up and around him. "What are you plotting? Didn't Vegeta tell you to stay away?"

"Shut up. I thought I made that clear!" The teen screams and attacks, and he begins trading blows with Cell. He performs more blocking than he is landing attacks. It frustrates him, because it is a reminder about the ridiculous stunt Vegeta pulled!

Vegeta and his pride!

He lands a good punch on the side of Cell's face. He turns his body around for a kick, but he nearly yelps as Cell snatches his tail.

"Heh. Your fur is softer than it looks." Cell teases him, watching him try to fly away. He squeezes the limb with a chuckle. "This is a Saiyan's weakness, yes?"

Future Trunks screams as more pressure is applied. His Super Saiyan form drops, and he curses under his breath for forgetting about his own tail and how easily it can turn on him.

"I never realized how much faster I am. Makes me curious about my strength. Before, you Saiyans were doing a number on me. It seems one Android was enough to have me match all of you. So another would…"

"It won't happen, and I'll make sure of it!"

"But, you can't move right now." Cell grins. "What are you going to do? Call for daddy? You're still a kid, after a-"

 _WHAM!_

Future Trunks is freed. He takes a quick look at his tail to check for any bruises. Looking back down, he sees Cell flying back up. But he isn't concerned with him right now. His mind is trying to register on what just happened.

"Where did that even come from?" Cell frowns. "Looks like someone else decided to ignore Vegeta? I hope you know he'll kill you for that." He slowly turns in a circle, trying to locate the attacker.

Future Trunks feels a spark shoot through his body. "Wait. I thought he was-"

He pauses and flies back in time to avoid a flying body. He watches it make a sharp turn and zip past Cell, landing an attack on him again.

"Something feels off about this. It feels like... I can't describe it. But…"

Cell spirals towards the ground, but his wings spread to slow him down enough to gain control of his flight. "He's attacking me when I least expect it! Gah! Stop hiding, you!"

The sound of air being sliced zips around him. The creature keeps his guard, watching anything possible. It zips behind him, and he spins around, catching a fist that pushes him back.

The first shakes heavily. Teeth are bared, almost entirely exposed. The sound of heavy breathing is heard through them.

Turles' eyes burn into the insect's, wild and dangerous in every way. His energy is flowing wildly, matching his current emotion;

Rage.

"You caught me off guard." Cell calmly says. "But, it won't happen again." He throws a fist and Turles tilts his head to the side. "Huh?"

The Saiyan twists his body around, freeing his tail from around his waist. It slaps Cell across the face, and the next attack is a heavy punch.

"What the?! He's keeping up with him like that?!" Future Trunks ducks his head to avoid a random blast. "I never thought about using my own tail in a fight!"

Cell manages to block many punches. He seems slightly frustrated, unable to predict what the next attack would be.

Future Trunks has to think again. Saiyans hardly bring out their tail in combat. It's okay done to humiliate someone, or when they have no choice.

Looking at his uncle, something is off about him. "His attacks are impossible to read. It's like… he's out of control. He must be. What happened down there?"

Cell flies backwards as he continues to block the aggressive punches. "What kind of fighting style is this?!"

Turles snarls as he elbows the insect. He tilts his head back to avoid a punch, and he pushes the arm aside. He lands a huge punch against his chest. Another swing is dodged.

Cell frowns slightly. "Now I see. That look in your eyes… what set you off like this?"

No answer. The Saiyan lunges at him with a scream. Cell flies to the side to avoid the body slam.

"That's right. You Saiyans are savages, no matter how civilized you make yourselves." Cell chuckles. "Your power reaches its full potential only though a great and powerful rage. So in other words… rage is what makes your power is at its fullest! But the downside?"

Cell grabs Turles by the head.

"You are unable to think. Your head is filled with bloodlust, is it not?"

Future Trunks looks down at the ground.

Down, down on the surface, Raditz, Nappa, and Kauli watch the action carefully. While Kauli looks nervous by all of this, Raditz and Nappa are more calm.

"Hey. Your kid is up there." Nappa points out. "Should we get him?"

"We should, but too many of us up there will only cause Turles to go on a crazier rampage. A Saiyan in a feral state can only see the color red and wants nothing more than blood."

Raditz thinks about what he said.

"Say. What does the color red look like?"

Kauli shrugs. "Bright. Darker than a yellow… how can I describe a color to someone who is colorblind?"

"How do you describe anything to someone who is blind?" Nappa asks. "And I don't mean Tarble. I mean those who were born blind."

"Everything is black?" Raditz guesses.

"Nah. That ain't it." Kauli shakes her head. "Try looking through your elbow."

"That's not even possible." Nappa frowns.

"Exactly. There is nothing. That is what they see. No color. No black. Nothing." Kauli explains. "Now, can we try to do something besides standing around?"

Raditz and Nappa exchange glances.

"Her attitude reminds me of Kakarot's woman." Raditz frowns. "But she's different in a way. She's the only Saiyan I ever met who smart talks an elite and gets away with it."

"I highly doubt Vegeta would want anything to do with a low-class." Nappa chuckles. "But maybe your other little brother would."

Raditz coughs heavily due to accidentally inhaling his own salvia.

Nappa begins to laugh. "What's the matter? It wasn't clear to you?"

"Y'all know I heard all that, right?"

Raditz and Nappa freeze, looking a bit uneasy due to the annoyed tone in her voice.

"I ain't interested in no one. The way he is, he don't like me either. Keep your mouth shut about it." Kauli huffs. "Though, it would be nice if anyone was a little nicer instead of being so damn rude all the time. Don't nobody here know how to treat a woman."

The Saiyan males seem to not know how to respond to that.

"Did I mention how Saiyan women are hard to understand?" Nappa asks Raditz who simply shrugs.

"What she doesn't understand is that we aren't human. The way we behave is not the same."

Future Trunks lands in front of Raditz, looking at him and Nappa like they had committed a crime. "Why are you two still standing here?! I thought you were after Tarble! If he manages to get-"

"I hear you." Raditz says. "I wasn't planning to stand around here for long. We just had to distract Cell in order to get to them without any problems. You did say that your world is not sane, right?"

"Yes." Future Trunks answers. "Please. We have to save them both."

Raditz sighs. "I'll do what I can. But, it won't be easy. You stay here and make sure Turles don't go too far on his rampage."

"Got it." The teen nods.

"I'll go find Tarble."

"No. I'll go." Nappa says. "If anyone has to deal with Vegeta, it should be me. You to find your other brother. He's been away from this too long. We may need as many hands as we can get."

 **-0000-**

Piccolo opens one eye, looking down at the ground while standing on the roof of the ship. He sees Krillin walking out, being followed by Tien and Yamcha. He seems slightly bothered, but he shuts his eyes to ignore them.

"Going out here by yourself is dangerous, you know." Tien warns the monk. "What are you trying to do?"

Krillin shrugs. "Well… after hearing the angry rant from ChiChi… I decided to look into a few things for answers. This entire planet is falling apart, and not physically alone. There must be a way to stop this."

"You said ChiChi made you think about this?"

"She told me to do something." Krillin says. "So, I'm going to find out."

Yamcha seems concerned. As much as he wants to keep him from going anywhere, there isn't much they can do besides get answers. "Don't get yourself killed out there."

"Same to you, pal."

Piccolo crosses his arms. He looks towards the sky. "Staying in one place isn't appealing. Something is going on."

The 3 Human's didn't know he was on top the ship. They recover from being spooked, looking at where he stands.

"That is true. I did hear commotion not far from here." Krillin says. "A part of me feels like I should investigate. Do you think it was Cell?"

"If it was, then standing here won't do any good. We are supposed to keep that thing from absorbing any Androids." Piccolo jumps off the roof, and the fighters quickly move away from him as he walks forward. "We all go. But don't expect me to save any of you if you get careless."

Yamcha frowns. "If anything, we should be worrying about the baby. Who is going to watch him while everyone else is gone?"

"Leave it to the pig and cat." Piccolo says irritably. "And the tiny clown."

"His name is Chaiotzu." Tien corrects him.

"I don't care. Let's go."

As they leave, the tree leaves shake. Baby Trunks pops out from hiding in them, hanging upside down by his tail. He grabs his feet and giggles while spitting bubbles.

 **-0000-**

As he flies through the sky, his eyes remain focused on the ground, shifting left and right. He is scanning the ground for any sign of the other Android who must had fled. The form Cell had took is stronger, but not strong enough. He feels that he needs a more worthy opponent. But unfortunately for him, everyone else disagrees.

A bunch of cowards. That is what he sees them as.

Far below on the ground, Android 17 has his back against a tree, watching Vegeta fly past him above. He isn't afraid of him. He would fight him… but he can't risk exposing himself in case the Saiyan has something planned. Vegeta is the least of his worries. The bigger problem is himself.

He looks at his right palm, seeing energy trying to form. Calming down is near impossible right now. Earlier, he had blasted down a cluster of trees in sudden anger.

Something had happened to 18. There's no denying what he is feeling.

The sound of feet hitting the ground makes him spin around, throwing a punch. However, his fist is caught, and gently pushed aside. 17 opens his mouth to speak, but he shuts it quickly, feeling that it would be a bit careless.

Android 16 gives him a look of regret. "I'm sorry that I was not there. I found myself occupied with some angry people. They weren't my targets, so I didn't kill them."

17 just stares.

"Siblings do have a close bond, but twins have an even closer one. What you are feeling is true."

17 clenches a fist. "They took my sister. How did that even happen?! She shouldn't had been caught that easily!"

"Something happened. What it may be… I do not know. But, we must move on. Vegeta appears to be targeting you."

"I don't care about that. I can easily take him down." 17 steps out from hiding among the trees, but he is pulled back into coverage by 16. "Is there a reason for this?"

16 looks towards the sky, and 17 does the same. Someone is flying pretty fast towards the prince.

Vegeta growls slightly, feeling frustrated that the Androids are impossible to detect since they don't have an energy signal. He begins to think about leveling out the area to draw him out, but the idea isn't performed. He senses the presence of someone.

"Hello, Vegeta."

Vegeta stops flying, and he hovers in the air, looking a bit surprised. He did expect to be followed. He certainly expected his brother… but what's with that tone? He turns around to face his brother.

Tarble hovers feet away with crossed arms. "Happy? He's gotten stronger, I'm sure. Let me guess. You are going to find 17 and throw him at Cell as well?"

"So what if I am?" Vegeta responds rudely.

"Then I will have to stop you."

"What are you going to do?" Vegeta laughs. "Beat me up?"

"Beat you up? How absurd." Tarble clenches his fists. "As much as I would like to turn the tables in a fight against you, the chances are unlikely. I'm afraid to beating you down is near impossible with just my strength alone."

"That's right. You can't beat me. I'm glad you are aware." Vegeta smirks. "But the expression on your face tells me you have every intention to fight me. Hah! You'll only waste your own time! Head back before I make you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Vegeta's smile turns into a slight frown. He didn't expect that response, but he is prepared for it. "You're just begging for me to beat you down again, aren't you?"

"Shut it. It's not that I am begging. I am here to put an end to this."

Tarble's response causes Vegeta to roar in laughter. The younger prince squeezes his fists tighter, angered that he is seen as a joke at the moment.

"Go back to the ship and be a damn doctor." Vegeta says once he stops laughing. "It's all your good for. I won't deny it. You can be useful when it comes to healing and technology. But in battle, you're pathetic. Why should I listen to a fool who cannot survive in battle without someone having to save him?"

"Because, I have plenty of common sense. Something that you lack." Tarble answers. "You will not survive once you hand 17 over to Cell. Do you it realize what you just did earlier will being ruin?!"

"Ruin to you." Vegeta says. "Allowing Cell to absorb 18 was probably the greatest decision I have ever made."

"What?" 17 whispers as he watches, narrowing his eyes.

Vegeta grins small. "Let's think about it. Cell is a creation of the humans. They are using him to get rid of us. As long as he is alive, they will keep fighting. Killing him earlier would not have a great affect on them. Allow him to reach his perfect form and kill him then. Those humans will never even dare to think about us after that."

"I don't care about all that!" Tarble is becoming more worked up. "What I care about is the chaos it will summon! What you did before was idiotic! The results would be relentless if you dare to keep this up!"

"18 is already absorbed. What can you do? You had your chance to kill Cell before then, but you never took it." Vegeta says. "And now all there's left to do is to find her brother."

"You did WHAT?!"

Both Saiyan princes look down, seeing the angry 17 soaring towards them both. The Android completely ignores Tarble, throwing a punch towards Vegeta who blocks it on time.

"I figured you would show yourself once I mention what happened to your sister." Vegeta chuckles. "You just made this so much easier!"

"I'll kill you, Saiyan!" 17 growls.

"Oh? What happened to your cool and collected attitude? I guess it flew away since the loss of that Android has worked you up."

16 rushes to a clearing. He looks up towards the sky. "17! You must stay away and stay hidden!"

"Hide while the one responsible for what happened to 18 is right here?! I don't think so!" 17 throws a punch with his other hand. It lands, sending Vegeta back. He throws an uppercut and a powerful kick to the chest.

Vegeta grabs his foot, annoyed already. "You won't win easy as you did before!"

Tarble tosses a small blinking object that sticks to 17's shoulder. Both 17 and Vegeta freeze and look at him, who has a small remote in his hand.

"You don't win this, Vegeta." Tarble presses the button, and 17 vanishes out of sight.

"What did you-?!"

"He got sent away to a random location." Tarble answers with a small smirk. "Good luck trying to find him again."

Vegeta's eyes fill with anger. "Where did you send him?! For your sake, I suggest you tell me right now!"

"Where has he landed? Even I do not know the answer to that. The location was randomized. To make sure that no one knows. To assure that Cell will never reach him. Especially with your help. Who knows? 17 could be at the other side of the world right now."

16 finds what he heard shocking. The younger Saiyan had outsmarted Vegeta so quickly… and now, no one even knows ever 17 could be.

Vegeta snatches the remote from Tarble, but it is already sparking. It cannot be used anymore. He makes a judgement that this was on purpose. He tosses the remote away angrily. "That's a mistake you can't live for."

Tarble huffs. "It's done. Just give it up."

He fails to hold back a growl. Vegeta transforms into his Super Saiyan form. "I'll kill you at my strongest, just to make you realize what a huge mistake you just made!"

"Getting worked up over an Android? You sound like a spoiled child." Tarble says.

With a shout, Vegeta lands a heavy kick on Tarble's stomach without holding back. Tarble coughs out a mouthful of saliva as he bends forward.

 **(5)** Tarble is hardly able to fly due to the attack. He is slowly lowering towards the ground while hugging his stomach. Just as he is close to the ground, a blast strikes his back, forcing him through it.

Vegeta lands on the ground, walking towards his helpless brother. Once he stands in front of him, he slams his foot against his brother's chest. "Pinned down once again. How ridiculous. You will never learn. And today, you die."

His hand spreads out, facing Tarble. A ball of yellow energy is created, ready to fire at such a close range.

Tarble grunts in pain. "Never learn, huh?" He reaches in his shirt and pulls out something shining. He slaps it on Vegeta's ankle, and he is freed as his brother screams and staggers back.

Vegeta loses his footing. He falls on his back, and he tries to rise… but he can't.

He can't move more than an inch. He can only lift his head, watching his brother stand and stumble from the pain. "What did you do?"

Tarble places a hand against his stomach. He stands tall, answering. "I never imagined I would ever find use to the paralysis darts The Mercenary Tao used against us years ago. You remember those, right?" He spins a container in his other hand, which hold a few more. "I figured I may have to use them one day."

"Alright. You got me." Vegeta growls. "Now, pull it out."

Tarble frowns. "Oh, no. That's not going to happen, I'm afraid." He lifts his foot and stomps down hard. His boot slams down on Vegeta's tail. Ignoring the scream, he crosses his arms. "Doesn't feel good when it's you with the stomped on tail, does it?"

Vegeta grunts before speaking harshly. "Idiot. This is only temporary. Once it wears off, you're going to regret it all!"

"I have plenty. So you won't be able to even lift a pinky for a while." Tarble answers. "Now, I have you exactly where I want you. Defenseless and paralyzed. The once proud and prideful Saiyan prince is now soon to be standing in front of the door of Death."

"What the hell are you plotting?!"

"To stop you. Something I should had done a long time ago." Tarble answers, his tone sounding more angry by the second. "I got sick of your teasing and taunting. The way you treat me… and how everyone sees me as weak! I tolerated enough! From Namek all the way here… for 4 long years! I'm done!"

"So, you finally accepted that you are good-for-nothing?"

Tarble stiffens. "Yes. I have. When the enemy wants nothing to do with me… I realized that. So, I should thank you… for making me realize just how useless I am! For making me realize… strength isn't the answer on how to win all battles."

"What?"

"It dawned on me. If I can't stop you with power alone, then I would simply use my intelligence to outsmart you. To keep you down. And it worked. I should had done this a long time ago. Right now, I can easily end you. How does that make you feel?"

Vegeta actually appears slightly shocked. "What has gotten into you? Tarble! You better think twice!"

"Think _twice?!_ You mean something you failed to do several times?! Like when you tossed Android 18 at Cell to have him transform?!" Tarble's tail fur begins to rise as his teeth become more exposed. "You sure love to be selfish for your pleasure, don't you? You are going to be the death of us all, and I could do nothing to stop it… because you are stronger than I am! You always have been… and I HATE IT!"

At the last two words… Tarble's eyes...

Vegeta can only stare, taking notice of the red glow in his brother's eyes. There is no heavy heartbeat… and he is wearing the amulet… so no transformation will take place.

Tarble is just…

This is not good.

"You might want to ease yourself." Vegeta growls. "Your emotions are blinding your judgement."

Vegeta needs to calm his brother down. He is in grave danger at the moment if Tarble is engaged to the point that he has a desire to kill.

But, he chose the wrong words.

"Judgement?" Tarble spits. "Something that you lack?!"

"And you are going to beat me down here, while I may defenseless?"

"Beat you? I already told you how pointless that would be." Tarble says.

It is confusing at first, but Vegeta realizes the meaning behind those words. He is about to respond, but no words come out.

"I hate how much you are better than me…" Tarble said it through a snarl. His red eyes seem to appear more aggressive, like an animal ready to kill.

At this moment, Vegeta is actually starting to realize that Cell isn't the only danger he should be worrying about.

 **-0000-**

His eyes didn't leave the spot the woman disappeared in for several minutes.

ChiChi had went into the forest in search of fruit for a quick snack since she was a bit famished. So it's only him and his mother, but he never bother to speak with her.

Gine never looked away from him since ChiChi ran for her errand. Mainly because she is concerned that the Saiyan may try to do something reckless. But seeing how he hasn't moved or even spoke… it's more worrying.

"Kakarot." She tries to start a conversation, but her son doesn't respond. Perhaps it is true when they say he would only listen to ChiChi at this point. Raditz is losing his connection more each day.

It annoys her.

"Don't you dare act like you are the only one, Kakarot."

Kakarot lifts his head, looking at her with rounded eyes. The tone she used in her voice was never heard before. It was firm and full of order… giving him the feeling that he is a big trouble.

Gine looks at him with cold eyes. "I know how you feel, Kakarot. About all of this madness… I know how it feels. Before you try to correct me… you are my son. I had experienced much more than you can fathom, so listen before you speak."

What could she possibly know? Kakarot can't help but be curious.

"The real reason why I stopped fighting… was because I… I couldn't handle myself anymore. Just like you… I had trouble controlling my Saiyan instincts when rage turned into bloodlust. I guess you know where you got it from, huh? It scared me."

Kakarot remains quiet.

"The reason behind it was… well… a few doctors took a handful of Saiyans for some sick project. They wanted to amplify our abilities to see just how far the potential of a Saiyan can go. It was because… they heard how Frieza was feeling uneasy towards us. They wanted to use us to rebel against him."

Kakarot can see the image in his head now. Several Saiyans strapped against a table with doctors and machines surrounding them.

"Many had died during the injection, because their bodies couldn't endure it. It was like poison." Gine looks at her hand, which sparks with static. "Those who did… it changed them. Many were reported to be far more aggressive than a Saiyan should be… such as myself. When their rage got the best of them, they got into an animalistic rampage of destruction. Unable to stop until everything around them is barren. Far worse than the Oozaru itself. Something you had done… when Chille told you what you did…"

Kakarot doesn't want to remember that.

"Eventually… I lost motivation. Whenever they sent us to missions, I wouldn't put in as much effort as I once did before. I was too scared." Gine explains. "Because of that, I became an easy target. Your father had to save me several times. Soon enough, I had to quit. But… they didn't like that at all. The king wasn't pleased to hear about it. A Saiyan should never stop fighting, since it is in our nature… but I had to quit. They… they just don't understand."

There is a bit of silence ss she takes a deep breath.

"Two elites came to me. They grabbed me and dragged me out of my home. I was thrown to the ground, and they started to beat me with no pulled punches." She chuckles. "Funny. I didn't bother to fight back. I knew that if I gave in to that feeling… I had the potential to kill them if I were to catch them off guard. So… I took it all in. I was called a disgrace. They never bothered me after that, but the other Saiyans mocked me and trashed talked me in all sorts of ways."

She smiles.

"If only they knew. They were never told. Because of that, many of the Saiyans that lived through the project were later muzzled and caged years later when they lost themselves in a terrible rampage. Later… they were executed by the King's orders." Gine pulls back her wristband, and the static runs from her hand and down her arm. It reveals a glowing mark on her bottom wrist that looks like the head of an Oozaru.

She kept it well hidden. Kakarot would had never known she had it.

"Any Saiyan that were subjects to the project has this mark. I suppose it was like a warning, because the doctors realized what a mistake it was." Gine explains. "King Vegeta ordered several elites to round up every low-class warrior to search for the mark. Anyone who has it will be killed. Thankfully during that time, I had already quit fighting… so they never bothered me."

She pauses, having more to say.

"And… such violent nature… the doctors told me that it may be inherited by any children I may have… so it was best to not have any. But… I wanted children. I thought I was lucky it didn't pass on to Raditz nor Turles… but then when you arrived… oh…"

She shuts her eyes, hearing the enraged cries of the baby Kakarot.

"I never felt so horrible in my entire life."

Kakarot's tail flicks a few times as his eyes slightly harden.

 _'It explains so much… doesn't it?'_ Youzi says in his head.

Gine realizes that she had been dragging it out too long. Trying to lift the mood, she looks into the brighter side of things. "At least you- ACK!"

A single hand had clamped around her throat. She is lifted from the ground, struggling to breath. Her eyes fill with disbelief and horror…

Kakarot holds her high, looking at her with disappointment. "So, all of this was your fault as well? Or maybe you are telling me a story and expect me to accept it like any idiot would?"

Gine tries to speak, but she can't.

"There is not one person in this universe who understands what he'll I've been through. Not even you. Your story is tame… compared to what I endured. I don't care about what any of you think anymore. I will do whatever I want, when I want… anyway I want!"

More pressure is applied. The woman can't even scream.

"I don't care about who you are. Get in my way again, and I will kill you." Kakarot warns her. "And trust me. I'll make it last so that you will regret what you did in your final moments. But… to make sure…"

Gine speaks through clenched teeth; _"Bùyào... dīgū wǒ."_

Kakarot's eyes widen as he responds in pure disbelief. _"Nǐ zhīdào rúhé shuō zhōngwén ma?"_

The woman's iris fade out as her eyes seem to glow white. Her hair begins to rise as pink static runs across it.

Kakarot appears uneasy. "Uh-oh."

A huge pink lightning bolt shoots from her body and strikes the Saiyan on the chest. He is flung back as the woman hits the ground.

Gine coughs heavily as steam rises from her body. The glow in her eyes fade as she pushes herself to her knees. She slowly turns around, seeing her son on the ground… the crown on his head glowing in response to it being disturbed by the sudden power.

Kakarot barely rises, and his crown glows brighter and hums loudly. He screams out in agony while grabbing his head.

Gine finally stands, her tail swinging in a slow pace. "That was Tuesday Thunderstorm. An attack I can only use… when I really need it. It drains a ton of energy… hah…" She bends over, pressing her hands against her knees. "Even your big brother hasn't mastered that one yet, and he's been trying since he was a little boy."

Kakarot continues to scream.

"Now, you and I both know that crown will not stop glowing until you stop resisting. And yes, I am talking to you… demon of hatred." Gine narrows his eyes as static runs through her again. "Leave my son alone."

The crown finally stops glowing, and Kakarot stops thrashing, now only shaking and whimpering. He opens his eyes, watching her walk towards him. "Please… I… don't do it again…"

"It's okay. I won't… but… convincing the others to not do anything to you is a different story." Gine says.

"What?" Kakarot stands and turns, seeing how more than one person arrived. The human warriors had came out the ship to check out the commotion apparently. Even Piccolo is here. The fight ChiChi had before must had drawn them out. It's a pretty fair walk.

"Stay back." Kakarot gives them a warning, hoping they would listen. But, he doesn't expect them to. He is prepared for their stubborn and persistent responses. But he can be just as, or even more.

"Look. I hate to do this and all but…" Krillin clenched his fists. "You are getting out of hand. I mean… attacking your own mother?"

The other earthlings reluctantly join in, and Piccolo seems bothered to fight the Saiyan sooner than planned. But, he doesn't complain.

"Stand down. All of you."

They all pause, surprised to see Raditz walking into the scene, carrying Kauli on his back. Even Kakarot is slightly surprised, but the expression morphs into irritation a second later.

"Raditz? What are you doing here?" Krillin asks. "Well, not saying we don't want you here or anything."

"That's a dead lie." Piccolo crosses his arms.

"Erm…" Krillin laughs nervously, seeing how the two Saiyans are looking at him. "What I am saying is… shouldn't you be fighting Cell or-"

"Cell? Thanks to Prince Vegeta, that monster got an upgrade. Our prince decided that chucking Androids was the best thing to do." Raditz says. "And he's still not satisfied. He's hunting down 17 with that thing."

Kauli jumps off his back. "He said that anyone who interferes will be killed."

"You can't be serious!" Yamcha's jaw drops.

"I wish I wasn't. Thanks to him, we have a bigger problem. And Prince Tarble is no help at all. He got so furious, and his jealousy got the best of him. He's not listening to a word we say. Our only best bet left is the general. But he isn't too bright on terms of common sense. At least he's after the two princes."

"Wait. Where is Trunks and Turles?" Gine asks.

"Fighting Cell."

"Wait. Turles is fighting Cell?!" Gine can't believe it.

Kauli nods. "I know. Hard to believe."

"Long story. I'll explain later." Raditz says.

"Wait... where's Karot?" Gine asks.

Raditz frowns. "The kid... Ah, I'll find him soon. But you. Kakarot. You are crossing a line here."

ChiChi gives him an angry look. Did they not pay attention to the child, knowing he tends to wander off?

"That isn't why you came here." Kakarot says irritably. "There is something else. They sent you over to get me. Right?"

"Good. You used your brain." Raditz says.

"I said no before. Let me be." Kakarot frowns. "I won't do much good for you anyway. Why would they want me, knowing all I would do is cross a line as you said?"

"That is why we are looking for you!"

"Oh. So you can't trust me to be by myself."

"It's getting to that point." Raditz says. "You need to let us help you. You deny it, and you only get worse."

Those words anger Kakarot. "So, now you have to hold my hand? I am not going with you if you are going to hover over me! I can take care of myself!"

Kauli isn't convinced. "You sure don't make it seem that you can."

"You don't know!" Kakarot says. "I can handle this myself! I don't need anyone's help!"

"You made a contract with a demon! What does that say about you?!"

ChiChi pushes aside some leaves, stepping into the field while carrying a basket of fruits and vegetables. She had just picked up what Raditz said, and she seems upset to hear it. She looks at her husband's direction.

Kakarot shuts his mouth, looking at another direction to avoid eye contact with his brother. "I already told you. Let me be. Okay?"

"I am not leaving you while you are suffering the way you are. You told me what was going on, remember? You were asking for help. Some kind of help." Raditz walks closer. "I can't just leave you alone so that you would be silently tormented until you lose your way and go on a murderous rampage!"

"Forget about it. I don't need your help."

"Kakarot, don't be difficult! You need us!"

"I said, leave!" Kakarot snaps. "Stop bothering me! Yeah, so I asked, okay?! I don't listen to anyone, sure! That may be true, but you are on Planet Earth, which is my home. And you stand within Mountain Pazou, which is my territory! They may be a prince, but I am a king!" Kakarot reaches behind his back. He pulls out his Power Pole, spinning it around before aiming one end towards his brother. "You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

Gine seems lost on what to do.

"Goku…" ChiChi sets her basket down. She heads for the crowd.

"You know what?!" Raditz has enough of his brother's attitude. "Your grandfather would be greatly disappointed in you, Kakarot!"

ChiChi now looks at Raditz. Did he really just say that? Looking back at Kakarot, those words seem to have a great affect on him.

Slowly, the anger in Kakarot's eyes drain and is replaced with surprise, then sadness. What his brother just said was like taking a bullet to the chest. His grandfather really would be disappointed.

He really would be.

Kakarot feels his staff slip free from his grasp. It clatters on the ground and rolls away a bit. Staring at the staff, he feels even worse.

A lot worse.

"Grandpa…" Kakarot remembers it too well. Chille erased his grandfather's soul from existence… right before his eyes. "G-grandpa is… grandpa is…!"

Realizing what he did, Raditz jogs towards his brother. "Whoa, whoa! I didn't mean to say that! Don't get upset, and stop looking at me like that! You're making me feel bad!"

Krillin seems confused. "Wait. I'm confused. He can still see his grandpa, right? So what's the big deal? I mean… sure he's dead, but we can't just ask-"

"Shut up!" Raditz snaps at him. "You don't know what recently happened, so don't say a-"

Raditz is cut off as Kakarot shoves him away while glaring at Krillin. Watching Kakarot pick up his staff, he sits up quickly. "Easy, Kakarot! He doesn't know!"

"Oh, he knows!" Kakarot is already heading towards the Human. "Which is why he mentioned it, just to mess with me!"

A hand grabs his wrist.

He turns around, seeing ChiChi. He holds himself back from accidentally hitting her in reflex.

"Listen to me, Goku! You are going to stop trying to kill your allies! You will learn to work with them, and fight that Cell monster!" ChiChi demands once again. "You will stop doing what you please, and so the right thing! So no killing the humans!"

Kauli looks at Raditz. "Do you think he would listen?"

Kakarot clenches his fists. Nothing is going his way today. Absolutely nothing at all! He holds back a growl as he responds. "I don't want them to be anywhere near! Their intentions are all the same! To use me as a weapon! I refuse to let that happen! Not again!"

"Goku, listen to-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO _**ME**_!"

 **(6)** ChiChi steps back several times quickly, looking horrified. The way he looked at her was like he was going to kill her! He never looked at her that way before.

Everyone else is trying to grip on the fact that Kakarot yelled at his wife, which is something he never did before.

"He never screamed at her like that before." Raditz makes note. Gine seems upset about this as well.

Kakarot already regrets what he just did, but he moves on quickly, walking towards the Humans. "I don't need anyone's help! Especially from a Human!"

ChiChi shakes her head. "Goku! You need to calm down! You-"

ChiChi is cut off as the Saiyan jumps and lands behind the Humans. He throws his left arm around Yamcha's neck and pulls him back. A few alarmed mutters are heard among the small crowd. They didn't expect this.

"I'll kill him right here." Kakarot lies his staff across the Human's chest. He rises it to his neck and removes his arm only to press the staff against the neck. He holds the body close to him, holding the martial artist hostage. "I already made it clear, that I will do as I please! I'm not going to work for someone just because they can't handle their own problems! And I'm definitely not working with these humans, either!"

Yamcha is frozen stiff. His friends watch in the distance, not daring to move an inch in case such a small step would provoke Kakarot to kill.

Raditz opens his mouth to speak, but ChiChi pushes him back.

"Goku." She warns him again. "Let him go, and join us in this fight."

Kakarot seems hesitant. He is conflicting if he should let him go since ChiChi is present. He isn't fond of taking lives in front of her, after all. However, after a few seconds, he makes up his mind. He presses the staff harder against the neck.

ChiChi lowers her head slightly while closing her eyes. Next, she aims the palm of her hand towards the warrior. _"Yī, èr, sān."_

The golden crown glows in response, and Kakarot is frozen. The Saiyan fears the incoming pain. Not again! "ChiChi! Wait! I-"

 _"Sì!"_

Kakarot screams as he is slammed flat into the ground by an unseen force. Yamcha falls as well along with the staff, but he is free.

Kauli sighs. "Does he ever learn?"

Kakarot would think at this point, he would be used to this. It seems impossible to. He can never predict when the crown will be used against him again. Oh, how much he loathes its existence… no, whoever created it.

ChiChi takes in another deep breath, feeling terrible already. She bites her lip, trying to stay as calm as possible.

Yamcha crawls away quickly, staring at the down Saiyan in disbelief. "Mandarin."

His friends look at him before looking back at the Saiyan.

ChiChi walks over to the pinned Saiyan, watching him struggling to do as much as lift his head. "You cannot go on unless you relearn how to cooperate. You can't just kill every human on sight!"

"That's what they wanted." Kakarot grunts, speaking in a tone filled with anger and pain. "They asked for it even more by torturing me! I'm not stopping! No one can stop me! I've made up my mind a long time ago! My mind's been made up ever since they took you from me!"

ChiChi's eyes open. She covers her mouth with one hand, keeping the other still aimed towards the Saiyan.

"Don't listen to him." Tien warns the woman. "He learned how to be rather tricky with his words. If you let him go, he'll be hard to catch again."

"Leave me alone!" Kakarot screams at him, making him jump. "I just… I just want this to stop! But the only way to do that is to kill every human in this planet! Humans make mistakes by nature, and they are supposed to learn from them. But from what I've seen… humans never learn. History repeats itself! Your selfish nature makes it impossible for you to consider anyone else!"

"Not every human is the way you see!" Krillin tries reasoning with him. "Every human is unique with their own beliefs and personality! Chille was just some sick psycho!"

"He was the core of what humanity really is." Kakarot snarls. "He was true. Selfish and destructive towards his own planet. Only cared about himself… made far too many mistakes to even correct. He was behind all this. He killed my wife. He took away everything. He held me as prisoner in his place for 3 years… and had me in solitary for half of one. You can't even come close to imaging what it was like… to wake up by being struck by a whip! Try to imagine what it feels like to be tortured by electric whips for hours non stop! Half a day of that mess! And just when you think you can get some sleep in the night… they do it again!"

Krillin steps back. The others remain quiet.

Kakarot's anger slowly melts away as his breathing becomes more shallow. "He… he tricked me into killing ChiChi. He took my grandpa from me… by destroying his soul. He was already dead, but Chille made sure he was gone! So he… it is like grandpa never existed in the… in the… first place…!"

Everyone slowly lowers their guard as the Saiyan stops struggling.

"Grandpa…!" Kakarot covers his face. "I want my grandpa back! I want him back! But he's gone forever, and it's not fair! Grandpa! I really miss you, grandpa! I really, really miss you…!"

As the Saiyan begins to whimper, the glow in his crown slowly fades. Everyone can only stare at him.

It's like he reverted to his childhood self.

Raditz is lost on what to do. Seeing his brother like this only makes him ponder on how he should handle him. His emotions are unstable as well. Then, it dawns on him.

Kakarot isn't turning evil. He never was.

Hatred blinded his judgement… and he is conflicted. It's the demon who manipulates him to do evil acts.

Youzi. The demon monkey of hatred, Gine calls him.

Krillin taps his fingers together. "Hey… uh… are you alright?"

Kakarot's eyes snap open, locked on to his. He lunges from the ground, and his tail snatches the staff from the ground at the same time. He grabs the weapon and thrusts one end through the earthling's abdomen.

"KRILLIN!" His friends scream the name out.

Krillin can only look down at the face of his attacker, who stares back with a maddening grin stretching across his face.

"I already said… I won't be told on what to do. Especially from the likes of you. I will be perfectly fine, once you lie dead on your own blood."

"Kakarot!" Gine gasps. "What are you doing?!"

"Ah, damn it! We can't lose anyone now!" Kauli protests against what is happening.

"No!" Raditz steps forward, but he freezes, seeing ChiChi clamp her hands together while closing her eyes.

She takes in a breath before saying; _"Yī, èr, sān, sì…"_

A scream and a thud is heard as Kakarot falls again. Krillin drops to his knees, and his friends rush to him to try to save him on time.

 _"Wǔ, liù…"_

The crown glows brighter. The humming is now clear for all to hear, along with the agonizing screams from the Saiyan who can only grab his head and hope for the pain to end.

The horrible feeling of his skull being crushed and split apart is throbbing. Kakarot tries to pull the crown off, but as usual, there is no success. He slams his hands on the ground, pushing himself up, glaring at the human he failed to get. Standing is impossible.

He can't handle the pain. He falls back down, groaning in great pain. "STOP! STOOOP!"

ChiChi tightens her eyelids, trying to ignore his cries. She sounds close to sobbing as she goes further. _"Qī, bā…"_

The brightness is even more powerful. And so are Kakarot's screams. It only stops for a second as he coughs out a mouthful of blood. It startles everyone.

It's been a while. Many had forgotten that actually happens around this point. The crown attacks him not just on his head, but it messes with his energy. The results is his entire body being attacked from the inside out.

It's painful to watch. But still, she keeps going. Her eyelids tighten. _"Wǔ, liù, qī, bā…"_

Kakarot rolls around, and he bangs his forehead against the ground. It won't help much. He isn't able to feel that anyway. It doesn't compare to the pain he already is in.

 _"Wǔ, liù, qī, bā…"_

His hands dig into the dirt. He kicks the ground, screaming.

Gine mutters the numbers to herself. She immediately understands what ChiChi is chanting. "5, 6, 7, 8… that crown responds to one counting in Mandarin?"

"Right. 1 through 3 are warnings. 4 is the pin down. 5 and onwards is a climbing pain scale." Raditz grabs his arms like he is cold. "The chanting of the same numbers is a cruel punishment. With the first spoken being the first number to inflict real pain… climbing up only to start from 5 again…"

Gine seems more pained by this information. "Then, since she keeps doing that, the pain is hitting him like waves."

It's far worse than a simple climb. It's like being struck by a hammer over and over. Kakarot rolls side to side, screaming and kicking. No matter how much he begs, she doesn't stop chanting. As long as he has the intention to kill right now, she will keep going.

Kakarot can feel himself becoming weaker. The pain keeps coming. His screams don't end.

Gine shakes her head as she turns away. "Stop. I can't watch it anymore. I just can't."

Raditz silently agrees. It's seen in his face.

ChiChi lowers her hands, and the Saiyan is freed. His gasping and coughing only makes her feel even worse.

Raditz turns to Gine. "Mother. Help the human before he crosses over to the afterlife."

Gine rushes over to the crowd. He lowers to her knees as she gently pushes Krillin to the ground. "Forgive me for this, but I will have to sear the wound shut to make sure you don't bleed out while in the healing tank. This is going to hurt like hell."

"Huh?" The others give her odd looks. They all look at her hand which is engulfed with static now.

"That's… convenient." Kauli says nervously. "Energy that is like plasma, huh? Now, I see where Raditz gets it from…"

Kakarot remains on the ground, shaking in pain. His tail curls between his legs. Small sounds of pain escapes his mouth.

Raditz stands at his side, crossing his arms. "I hate the fact that you are worrying me to death. These emotions you exposed to me is not working out very well."

Kakarot can only look at him, expecting an angry lecture. But looking at his face, Raditz really means what he says.

He looks like he is scared half to death.

Gine presses her hand against the bloody wound, winching at his scream. "Hold your tongue! Saiyans have sensitive hearing! I can't concentrate if you keep screaming into my ear!"

Tien frowns. "I mean, he had a staff inside his abdomen."

Piccolo winches and covers his ears as Krillin screams again. "I can't take this anymore!" He marches to the crowd, and he grabs Krillin's mouth and keeps it shut. "Hurry the hell up! Otherwise, I'll send him to Otherworld!"

Gine glares at him. "Give me a second. If I rush, I might end up stopping his heart instead! How about you make yourself useful and go out there and kill Cell!"

"You don't tell me what I can-"

"You are a warrior Namekian, aren't you?" Gine narrows her eyes.

Piccolo didn't expect her to know what he even is. But, he isn't too surprised. "Look. The only reason why I am even here is to defeat that monster that threatens to take away what is rightfully mine. Your son is my enemy, someone who took what I was destined to have first. Once this is over, he's as good as dead."

"I understand that." Gine responds. "I am not fond of fighting or taking lives, but it's the duty of a mother to protect her children. If you dare to kill any of my sons during this truce we have, you'll find yourself without a head."

Piccolo isn't sure if he should take that threat seriously or not. But she knows what he is. Despite being a gentle Saiyan she can be, she is rather cruel towards anyone who does harm to he sons.

The look in her eyes means she isn't bluffing. But whether or not she actually has the guts to pull it off is the real question.

Piccolo growls. "Don't get the wrong idea when I say I'll go." He looks at Krillin's wound. "Now, hurry. So that I can't get the hell out of this annoying place."

Gine looks back at Krillin. "Don't bite your tongue." She focuses on the wound, and staid builds before it focuses on the wound alone. Sizzling is well heard, along with Krillin's muffled scream.

 **-0000-**

The halls are long, with steel walls all around. The floor is smooth, hitting that tiles that stretch through the building.

Aqua walks down the hall, and she enters a huge room. Small cages are scattered through the floor, along with a few tanks and trucks. She heads for a giant screen, and she stands in front of it. "I located their hiding spot, but I was unable to bring any in… or kill any at most."

The screen turns on. No words are spoken, but Aqua seems to know what the screen wants.

"Understood." She nods. "And I'll make sure it's nice and welcoming. But first, we have to make sure the main threat is at our mercy. I want the traitor here within an hour." She raises her hand, and a few soldiers rush in the room and jump on motorbikes. As they drive past her, she smiles small. "I'm not Chille, so I don't play around. It will be quick and simple."

The screen turns black.

"I wish you luck on your own objective." She heads for a table, and she takes out a tablet. Looking at it, she nods. "And it seems his recent project has managed to get one out of two. Nice. We just need one more, and those Saiyans will struggle until death."

Standing in front of a computer, she taps a key, while looking at the giant screen. Several footage of different parts of the world pop on the screen. They all change scenes, focusing mainly in Mountain Pazou.

One in particular shows Tarble towering over Vegeta.

"And if Cell is a failure, then at least I got it down pack with these aliens turning against each other. I'll just have to make sure it stays that way. Once I got a hold of the traitor… things will fall apart instantly for them. This is just too easy, it's sad."

The footage switches, showing Gine tending to Krillin's wound. It changes again, showing Kauli standing near Raditz.

"And you… I can't wait until I get my hands on you. You are the reason why my father is dead." Aqua clenches a fist. "Saiyans take away everything. To think I once saw you as my little sister."

* * *

 **Strength chart. Strongest to Weakest.**

 **(Power Levels are BS, by the way.)**

 _This chart focuses on the main people._

 _Note: Chart will be updated each chapter. I can't do power scaling since I clearly can't understand it like an idiot. This is simply rankings._

Prince Vegeta

Android 16 & Semi-Perfect Cell

Android 17

Raditz

Kakarot (Son Goku)

Seleriak (Future Trunks)

Piccolo

Turles

Nappa

Imperfect Cell

Karot (Son Gohan)

Kauli (Ice Phlounder)

Gine

Prince Tarble

Tien Shinhan

ChiChi

Krillin

Yamcha

Chiaotzu

Oolong

Puar

* * *

 **A/N: Finally Finished!**

 **Sooo… I watched Black Panther. The new Thor movie. The new Avengers movie…**

 **Yo. That's all I can say. My mind is still messed up from the Avengers movie.**

 **Bruh.**

* * *

 **Chinese Pinyin Translations:**

 _"Bùyào dīgū wǒ." - "Don't underestimate me."_

 _"Nǐ zhīdào rúhé shuō zhōngwén ma?" - "You know how to speak Chinese?"_

* * *

 **Yay! Zodiac Saiyan time! ('Cause I'm bored.)**

*Kakarot: July 14th- Cancer

*Raditz: August 5th- Leo

*Turles: June 31st- Cancer

*Karot: May 24th- Gemini

*Vegeta: March 27th- Aries

*Tarble: May 2nd- Taurus

*Nappa: November 17th- Scorpio

*Trunks: December 12th- Sagittarius

*Kauli: February 17th- Aquarius

Me? I'm a Sagittarius. Who are you?

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: I thought you said you wouldn't update unless you have 3 other chapters ready?**

 **A: I know. But work makes it impossible. (Sigh) I will just have to update when I can. Sorry. If I tried doing what I said… this chapter probably would had been published on 2019.**

 **PQ2: Who is Aqua?**

 **A: Perhaps some of you have an idea already?**

 **PQ3: Are the Humans and Piccolo going to fight soon?**

 **A: I have plans, of course. Working it out will take time, though. But no need to worry. I have the scene set.**

 **PQ4: Is Tarble becoming his future counterpart self?**

 **A: Slowly but surely if he isn't checked. Trunks better do something.**

 **PQ5: Will this series continue after this book?**

 **A: Yes. Of course. Though it will mean being more careful since the next arc is pretty insane. Buuut. The next book isn't focused on that arc.**

 **PQ6: Will Youzi ever go?!**

 **A: We'll just have to find out. You guys must hate him as much as you hated Chille… or not. I dunno. You tell me.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** U should listen to the song named demons it reminds me so much of Goku

 **A:** Heard it before. It certainly does.

 **Q:** And FINALLY I am caught up on this story. DAMN this is/was quite the ride.  
I've basically said my thoughts on the story through my various reviews up till the point but I gotta say I'm noticing a tone shift in this book.

In the last book there was a much darker tone shift after the first 2. Really, the rabbit whole of darkness just got worse and worse as book 3 went on. However I have noticed that in regards to Goku/Kakarot his tone shift has been moving back into the light. However I can't help but think his character arc is gonna go the way of tragedy considering the rocky situation he is in with the demon. Putting it out there; I imagine Kakarot has only now seen the error of what he has been doing, and will continue to ride the guilt train till the eventual final confrontation with Perfect Cell, where I imagine Gohan/Karot will take on Cell like in Canon. And like in Canon, Kakarot will sacrifice himself in some way - except with LOTS of more guilt on his shoulders than he did in Canon.  
Honestly I am hoping this is going to be the case for Kakarot since this will give his character which has been constantly going to the dark side since Book 1 some retribution for what he was done. I don't think Kakarot should or would EVER go back to being the Goku we know in Canon. No, I imagine after the Cell Games (or whatever the equivilant is in this story) Kakarot will be a more balanced indiviual. He will still be his naive, lovable and idiot self, but his heart will be in the grey. Neither Good, nor Evil. A Chaotic Neutral character.

Oh yes, the Alliance between the Humans, Androids and Saiyans. I can imagine that while it is rocky NOW, Goku's eventual death (assuming he goes the way I imagine it will) will actually settle the Alliance even after the deal with Cell is over. I don't really see everyone going at each other's throats once the Cell problem is over and if Kakarot is out of the picture or at least is in a better frame of mind. Actually that's a thought. What if Goku sacrifices himself against Cell, and the group wishes Goku back with the Dragon Balls? Would that eliminate the problem with the demon? Assuming if Goku dies the demon dies with him.

I'm curious how you're handling Tarble's character. Especially with the recent revelation of his Future counterpart's fate into being essentially a drunken father-figure. I'm honestly hoping Future Trunks will actually do what he came here to do and prevent Present Tarble from becoming the cruel person he became in the Future. I'm now perfectly okay with Tarble remaining blind - the concept is actually pretty cool when I think about it.

I REALLY hope you don't have Tarble become like his Future Self, because I'm going to be honest; that was something that was frankly annoying me in Book 3 when it came to Kakarot. In Book 3, Kakarot's fall into darkness wasn't handled well by anyone while it was happening. For example; Gine frankly warned Chichi about the bone necklace right before she left to come back to Earth, but Chichi did nothing about it nor did she bring it up till the end of Book 3/beginning of this Book. I just kinda found that to be bullcrap. I know Chichi is more of the type to worry about her son, but her focus was on Goku more than Gohan so far. She's known ever since her death Goku needed help.  
In that regard, Gine until this recent scene of her kicking asses wasn't doing much in that regard either. Either way, I am still enjoying seeing Gine with the group. I do hope we get to see more of her interaction with her grandchildren though as well as helping out Kakarot's issues. I just can't help but imagine Gine being the type of grandmother who - despite the current circumstances - would kinda of "spoil" her grandchildren like human grandparents do, or at least want to spend some time with Gohan and Trunks (both variations of Trunks) and have them get to know their grandmother (and by proxy; their grandfather)

Getting back to Tarble; You've made Tarble to be a much deeper character than Toei could have ever dreamed him to be, so I don't think we need to have Tarble follow the same path as Kakarot in this book. Tarble isn't a fool, and I think even he would take a moment and realize that what has happened to Kakarot is a cautionary tale for him - especially if Future Trunks opens up to Tarble about what happened - something I think Trunks NEEDS TO DO! I get Trunks wants to spend time with his father mostly, but apparently he wants to prevent Tarble from being the cruel future version. He needs to get on the ball.

I have no comment on Nappa and Vegeta. I do like their progress though even though Vegeta and Tarble are clashing horns - which I'm not gonna lie; is freaking HILARIOUS because Tarble is just ROASTING Vegeta in every verbal spat they have. I do hope that with Trunk's influence perhaps Tarble and Vegeta can eventually put aside their differences and work together like they were before.

As for Kauli and Turles: I can totally see em together. I can't imagine their relationship resembling Goku's and Chichi's or Gine and Bardock's or most of the couples in Dragon Ball - this story or canon. At best I can imagine their relationship being similar to that of Vegeta's and Bulma's in canon during it's early stages. The two will eventualy soften up - especially when the two realize they have feelings for each other (which sounding from the preview of the next chapter, sounds like is happening soon) where probably the two will have a one night stand (I can't see them having a romantic night like Kakarot and Chichi had) and from there soften up. Maybe one of em gets their tails kicked or killed by Cell leading the other to go Super Saiyan. (probably Turles at this rate considering he seems to be next in line to go Super Saiyan after Nappa, in which case I imagine Tarble or Kauli will be following suit)

Oh one last thing. I am SO GLAD Pasta didn't become another Chili! He was a villain who LOOOOONG out-stayed his welcome in Book 3. I think we had our fill of original villains with a plot that was unfamiliar with us in Book 3. Definitely should have this book soley focused on Cell and later Broly (or maybe Broly and Paragus during this shit with Cell, even though I can not imagine Paragus or Broly ever siding with the Saiyans due to their motives) and possibly Bojack.

 **A:** Well, I am glad you enjoyed the series so far! Here is a new chapter here! I don't have much to say in response since I did respond to you before. XD

I can't believe people would read through like that. But I myself binge-read, so hey.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Cue DBZ Kai's "episode preview theme" here***

 _Raditz: (Serious) This is Raditz, the oldest brother of Kakarot!_

 _Raditz: Things are starting to really get out of hand here! Now that Cell is near his full power… and the fact that some of us can't even face such power… this entire situation is irritating!_

 _Nappa: (Worried) How can we possibly focus on Cell when we can hardly stay in peace with each other?_

 _Kauli: What are we even supposed to do? Vegeta and Tarble would normally have things planned, but this time we don't even have them._

 _Nappa: Did you forget about me? I lead an army before, you know!_

 _Raditz: (Annoyed) It's irritating that we just keep glaring at each other. Tarble is normally not the type to act so rude, but he's been at it with Vegeta, and now even my brother. Turles, what did you do?_

 _Turles: How am I supposed to know?! I blacked out when I heard that damn trigger command!_

 _Raditz: (Walks into building.) And if I am I not mistaken, I should be able to find more information on just how Cell was created- wait…_

 _Raditz: (shocked) No… that's impossible… you were… no! NO!_

 _Raditz: Next time on; "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan!" Chapter 12! "Crossing paths again!"_

 _Oh, for the love of… THIS IS NOT OKAY!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 12!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters! (Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 12: _"Crossing paths again"_ If things can't get any worse… it just did! Questions are asked left and right about what is really going on! Everyone seems to have a dislike towards the same person for many reasons! A nightmare for one returns, and heartbreak for another! What is really going on?! Raditz may just be falling for the same tricks again!

Chapter 13: _"Keep yourselves in check! Realize your mindset!"_ Something isn't right. It's like poison, spreading quickly through anyone exposed to it. As the days drag out, the actions of Kakarot grow worse. The warrior is having a battle with himself, and for the first time in years, his eyes open to see just how much things have changed within not just himself, but those close by.

One can only stay sane for so long. Slowly… they are slipping… He is not the only one who had gone insane.

Chapter 14: _"Time for reconsideration!"_ Seeing how everyone is being affected by his actions, Kakarot is left pondering on what to do. Knowing his son is struggling enough, he begins to fear that his own wife may just turn down a bad corner. Willing to protect the little things he has left, he pushes all jokes aside. Is it possible… that he is doing the right thing, or is this a temporary moment?

Chapter 15: _"Something worth protecting."_ The warriors find themselves backed against a wall when things spiral out of control. All that they can do at this point is shield the best way they can, but even that proves to be a challenge! When the situation turns bad, it seems it could be the end.

But… an offer is made…?

Chapter 16: _"The arrival of the unexpected! Trust your instincts!"_ The warriors have to make preparations to make sure they walk free with their skins. However, there is a major change in plans when they meet with what is thought to never be seen again! While everyone is thrilled, Kakarot isn't very cooperative. He's too busy trying to look into just what they welcomed in.


	12. Crossing paths again

**Chapter 12 Plot:**

Chapter 12: " _Crossing paths again"_ If things can't get any worse… it just did! Questions are asked left and right about what is really going on! Everyone seems to have a dislike towards the same person for many reasons! A nightmare for one returns, and heartbreak for another! What is really going on?! Raditz may just be falling for the same tricks again!

IT GETS WORSE…

Considering the fact that no one can seem to stay on the same page! Trying to kill one another is an equal threat as Cell is… and now they have another issue. One that came back like a boomerang-

Oh. I just made an unintentional reference. Dang it, little sister. Why are you obsessed with her music…?

* * *

 **A/N** **:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **PUBLISHED ON: December 13, 2018!**

 **WORDS: 18,739**

* * *

 **I'm so sorry. I had y'all waiting ages for this update. I can't even blame anyone if they dropped this series because updates were taking too long.**

 **There is a VERY important explanation at the Possible Questions. Please read after you finish this chapter.**

 **What motivated me to update?**

 **I don't know. What I do know is that this is the first chapter I've posted as a 20-year-old.**

 **Yeah. My birthday was on the 5th.**

 **Oh, and** _ **by the way**_ **, I gave y'all an early holiday gift at the end of this chapter. It's been a long while….**

 _ **P.S: I took a two year-old document that was a scrapped Book 3 chapter and tossed it here. I knew it would come useful later.**_

 _ **P.S.S: GUYS! Let's play a game! There is a few REFERENCES to popular quotes in the chapter! If you find them all, then you win an internet cookie!**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama has all of that!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Language"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **I have an original story on my Fictionpress, Wattpad, and Quotev accounts. "Muzzled by The Hour" is the name. If you like werewolves and other creatures, go for it. Each chapter ranges from 5,000 to 7,000 words. Maybe 10,000 occasionally...**

 **Urrrgh. I have to post this long-behind description now. I am so sorry.**

 **Ahem.**

* * *

 **-OOOOOO-**

 _Something is amiss with Mother Nature. The mythical stone that keeps it in balance was already cracked, and now it has been tampered. The Chosen Three are forced to come out from hiding to seek help from a pair of twins who are probably the best solution they have... despite being simple seniors in a high school. Reality begins to merge with fantasy in this tale, in many more ways than one. If the stone falls into the wrong hands, then humans may very well become history, as desired by one in particular._

 _How long has humanity thrived? It started at one point, somehow surviving the wilds long enough to adapt by creating and inventing for the better._

 _That was a mistake._

 _Tina and Zay took everything for granted like anyone else. But ironically, these twins are aware that if they lose it all, they would be left to die. Apparently, the instincts humans once had... is non-existent. Technology is like the blood to the heart, it seems._

 _And because of this, they encounter many of what was once thought to be a mere myth. It all begins with a mysterious trio who seems to know more about them than the twins know themselves._

 _One can see through just about anything.  
Another is a trickster with a snap of his fingers.  
Another is one who is wild and proud._

 _They said; "Humanity has been muzzled for too long."_

 _But... what is their purpose with them?_

 _Cliché reality, or a unique fantasy? It's a question many begin to ask themselves since childhood years._

 _It's cute when it's an imagination.  
It's terrifying as a reality._

 **-OOOOOO-**

* * *

 **Yeah. That was what I had been working on for a while. I never go a day without writing. Story takes place in uh… late 2016.**

 **It also revolves around real-world problems… so be aware.**

 ***Shout out to ChibiMaraiGogeta for not only looking into the story, but for giving me tips on how to make it better.**

 ***Shout out to drummerman88 for also looking into the story, and helping me gain motivation to keep writing.**

 ***Shout out to DBZExpert for never giving up on this fanfiction series despite how stupidly slow the updates are getting. Lol.**

 ***Shout out to everyone else for supporting me. I would list more but uh… this note is getting too long now.**

 **And I hate to disappoint y'all. The end note is uh...**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 12: Crossing paths again. -**

' _I...I don't know… I don't know what I should do anymore. Everyone is mad… but why? I did what they wanted, they were mad when I didn't before. But now that I am… they are mad again. I just… don't understand…'_

Everything around him is silenced as he is engulfed by his own thoughts. He can't hear Krillin's screams. He can't hear the rambling of the others. He can only hear his own heartbeat, and the buzzing and ringing that are filling his ears.

' _I'm tired... of being told that I am wrong. They know what the humans did to me. So why are they….'_

"Don't hurt yourself by asking soooo many questions, my lord."

Kakarot feels his tail wave once on its own, signaling that he is alarmed by the voice he didn't quite expect to invade his thoughts. Once again, he finds himself facing the demon, the creature he can only see. For the first time in a long time, he is completely lost. Ever since he took down the so-called "champion" of the world, his mind had been fuzzy, like one who is trying to recover from sleeping too long.

He can't decide if he should be angry or afraid of the creature that is mocking him. The grin is false. Hiding behind it is a snarl, a hungry demon just waiting for him to give in to his desires. Youzi…

Youzi is growing more impatient with each passing day.

He's more cruel.

More violent.

More twisted.

And the angrier he gets…

The angrier he gets…

The more the others see Kakarot fall deeper into insanity that is possibly a bottomless pit. The demon is taking more control, it seems. More actions were from the demon's wishes itself, almost like he is a puppet at this point. Everything he's done is nothing Goku would had even considered, not even thought of. It was sparked a little a year after he met Raditz. He made him a Saiyan, but the moment he befriended Youzi…

His actions were beyond the brutal ways of a Saiyan.

And sometimes, he can hear them. The screams of his own voice… as an infant. It's much clearer now. Thinking back… why. Why can't he remember everything? He remembered some, but not all. There's a piece out there that he feels is so important, but he just can't remember.

The cries grow louder.

He can see his tiny hand trying to blocking something from reaching him, but it is pushes aside and pinned by a glove…

… and a long needle-point from a doctor's hand is heading right for him-

"Are you done?"

The voice snaps him from his thoughts. Sound returns, and he winches at the sounds of Krillin's muffled screams. Kakarot remains frozen for a few seconds before slowly turning to look at his brother only for a second, and he look back at the ground.

"You're finished?"

Raditz asked the question not in a rude or annoyed tone as usual. He sounds more tired, and at the same time… the question was asked almost softly, like he is afraid of what the answer would be. Truthfully, he is.

Just seeing Kakarot shaking on the ground, he can't stand it. He had endured it times before, but now he simply just can't take another moment like this.

After several seconds, Kakarot manages to sit up. He doesn't even turn his head as Krillin's muffled screams carry on.

"Kakarot?"

"Do… do you hate me?"

The question came out of nowhere. Those who heard it widen their eyes. Even Gine - who is tending to Krillin's wound - pauses for a second, as if to confirm what she just heard was a real question.

Raditz speaks again, almost quiet. "Why would you ask a question like that? Kakarot, I… I get it. It's a lot you've been through, nothing we can understand. But what I do understand is that…"

"Stop." Kakarot shakes his head, dismissing whatever his brother was about to say. "How long has it been since you hit me on the head?"

The question surprises the oldest brother, who is quiet for a few seconds before responding. "I don't recall hitting you for some time-"

"You've given up on me."

"What?"

"You used to always hit me whenever I did something stupid. So far, the only discipline I got was the torture from this damn crown." Kakarot finally looks at him. His eyes lack energy, almost as if his life is being sucked away. "You're not yourself."

"What are you talking about?!" Raditz finally raises his voice, almost in an irritated manner. "Are you asking me to hit you?! I hardly would do it on purpose, you know!"

"I killed who even you and the other Saiyans call innocent. You didn't hit me."

"What are you-"

"You're different. Just like me." He turns away now. His tail curls close against his back. "Like everyone else. Earth is literally hell now. What's the point of trying to save it now, when it's been reduced to nothing? What will we gain from stopping Cell? He is hardly a threat compared to a monkey."

"That demon?"

"Who else would I be talking about, Raditz?" Kakarot looks at him again with a frown. "I wouldn't insult my own species. Besides… what you said earlier… I realize… I did something stupid. I broke a promise I held true to my heart for my grandpa. He knows how dangerous those demons are and… now I don't know what is right anymore. But at this point, why should I even care?"

Piccolo huffs at this, turning his back on the conversation he was listening to. His ears remain perked, however.

Tien and Yamcha glance back before turning their attention back to Krillin.

Kauli crosses her arms. "Your grandfather really cared about you, Goku. I know what it's like to have that one person who understands you to the fullest, no matter how differently anyone else says. I bet that if he were still here, he would understand why you did what you did."

Kakarot shuts his eyes. "Don't call me "Goku". And don't mention my grandfather when you never even met him."

Kauli raises both hands and steps back. "Okay then. Fine. Geez."

"Not "okay then". It's not okay." Kakarot glares at her now. "Why does everyone want to be so nice when I say something with your logic, but once I do what I think it is right, everyone is trying to pull me back?!"

"Easy, Kakarot." Raditz warns him. "As I said, we don't understand what happened well enough yet. We are trying-"

"No. Don't even bother. It won't make a difference." Kakarot stands, growling. "Why did I even say anything? I knew it would only end with you guys trying to be sympathetic."

"Wait. You actually know what that word means?" Raditz is surprised.

"No. But I decided to use it because it sounds better."

There is a short silence, mainly because Raditz is scratching his head. After a while, the older brother speaks. "Are you asking us to not be concerned about your well-being? As if I would allow you to sit around like a wet puppy all day! What happened to the annoying brother I once had?! I know you hate humans, but it's been too long since you've been well… Kakarot!"

"I thought you hate it when I act "foolish"."

"I do, but I prefer that over how you are now!" Raditz steps forward. "I'm not saying I hate you as you think! Kakarot, I hate to say this, but your actions is tearing us apart! What is left of our race is turning against each other! You have to stop and focus on what's really important! Forget the humans for once!"

"Who created the androids and Cell? Dr. Gero, right? A human, of course. Who locked me in a cage? Who made me kill ChiChi?! Who wiped out my grandfather from existence?!"

Hearing this again, Raditz clenches his fists as he scolds his brother at last. "Damn it, Kakarot! For one day, can you _stop_ being such a whiny little brat?! I heard that story more times than I can count! It's not going to help if you keep bringing that up! It only makes you angrier! Stop it!"

Gine senses the rising tension. She snatches Yamcha by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to his knees. "Keep the pressure on the wound." She sets the Human's hands against the red-soaked towel pressed against Krillin's wound, and she stands.

Kakarot growls, expecting this. "See? This is what I am talking about! Now you're angry again! It's confusing! I don't even know what to do with this situation anymore! I might as well forget about it and blow up the damn planet!"

"Kakarot, that will kill us!" Raditz points out.

"I don't care anymore!"

Raditz begins to walk forward. "You-"

Gine holds up a hand in front of Raditz, forcing him to stop going any further. She looks at Kakarot. "You are my son, who inherited the cursed rage that makes you lose sight of yourself. And it has been passed down to _your_ son."

Kakarot pauses.

"You are what they call a savage Saiyan. You were destined to be muzzled, they said. So I asked the doctors to send you to a peaceful planet, one that would help you tame yourself."

"I was going to be a monster regardless!" Kakarot disagrees with whatever his mother was trying to say. At this very moment, he feels like absolutely no one understands the pain he is in right now. They have no idea.

"Your ways of handling your emotions are sick and twisted." Gine frowns. "I came here to help you understand that."

"Who is more sick here?"! What kind of question is that?!" Kakarot snarls. "I gave everyone the answers more times than I can count! The earthlings! And I mean specifically the Humans!"

"You need to-"

"No! Stop!" Kakarot growls. "The Humans are sick. The ones you claim that are good are not! You say they are but they are just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing!"

"Wait, but you-"

Kakarot glares at him. "Like you would understand. No one does. If i have to beat down all of you to destroy what is left of humanity, then I will!"

"And what will that accomplish?!" Gine is baffled by his words.

"Nothing!" Kakarot spits. "Nothing but their extinction! Then I can die happy!"

"That is not a solution!"

"Of course you would say that. How about you get locked away for 3 years? Maybe your mind would change! Everyone is against me. I don't care. I don't care anymore. I stopped caring a long time ago."

"Can you STOP bringing that up?! We heard it a thousand times already!" Raditz snarls angrily, mainly because of the disrespectful tone that was used against his mother.

Kakarot sends him a deadly glare, and he seems ready to hurt him for those words. "I keep bringing it up because you don't understand!"

ChiChi clamps her hands together. She hates it when they argue like this. It just doesn't stop.

Raditz goes on. "I don't?! No! It's _you_ who doesn't understa-"

"You're just trying to restrain me again, is that it?!" Kakarot cuts his brother off. "You know what they did! They know what they did! They deserved what they got, and I can care less-"

"So wiping out all of humanity is what? Some desire?!"

"It's the best thing to do!"

"Your fantasies can never be quenched, can they?!"

"It's not a dream! It's the truth! I am doing nothing wro-"

"When will you learn?!" Raditz snatches his brother by the shoulders, shaking him angrily. " _WHEN_ will you learn, that your _actions_ have _CONSEQUENCES_?!"

Kakarot sneers and throws his hands off. "Don't touch me!"

"That demon is corrupting your mind!" Raditz reminds him.

"Humanity is corrupting yours! You sure did give yourself up to one, did you? And look at what we ended up with!" Kakarot snarls. "That Cell was brought here because your son was careless, just as his mother was-"

A heavy arm swing, and a fist collides against the side of Kakarot's head. A boot slams against his chest, and he falls flat and heavy against his back. It all happened in the blink of an eye. He didn't comprehend what happened until his chest is stomped and pinned by the same foot, and a powerful growl fills his ears. The sound remains the same as words are spoken through it in the Saiyan tongue;

" _DON'T YOU_ _ **DARE**_ _COMPARE HIM TO THAT LUSTFUL BITCH!"_

The Earthlings cowar, and Kauli steps away quickly. They didn't think it would be possible to talk while making such an inhumane sound, but he did.

"Raditz!" Gine gasps, clearly not expecting him to use the strong language. It's understanding that she may not be used to it coming from her own son. She appears ready to end the argument, mainly because Raditz looks like he's about to murder his own brother.

Kakarot is completely frozen.

Raditz stares him down with wild eyes, breathing heavily while his lips are curled back. His tail is completely still, the furs sticking out in every way possible as it was overly charged with static. When it does move, it swings so harshly that it could leave a dent on the ground.

"Ha… H-he's like an animal." Yamcha studders.

His description is no exaggeration. The Earthlings are on guard, excluding the wounded one, who is trying to hold back anymore screams at this point.

Saiyan behavior is always confusing for the Humans. Their anger can range from identical to a human to barbaric. Then again, the species were never human to begin with. But is it an excuse for such savage behavior?

Who knows?

Anger can easily blind their judgement. They can't stop him if they wanted. What if he accidently kills Kakarot right here and now? What would happen?

Kauli remains quiet, taking note of this. She distances herself a bit more, probably hoping someone would step in.

" _You have the damn nerve to say… that this is all_ my _fault?! You blame it on me, and then my son, and say his existence is what caused this mess?!"_ Raditz's hands twitch. His fingers curl, like he has the urge to strangle the Saiyan below him. " _Let's trace this back to its roots! Cell wouldn't exist if you didn't go insane and slaughtered these humans for your own sick pleasure!"_

" _Sick pleasure?"_ Kakarot responds back under the same tongue. " _Who see you to talk?! You blame it on me but you made the mistake of not killing Bulma, and you had more than enough chances! Instead, you choose pleasure over measures!"_

" _Don't you smart talk me!"_ Raditz draws his hand back. " _None of this would had happened if you did your job right the first time!"_

" _None of this would had happened if you did something when I was kicked out! But no! All you cared about was your own life because you were weak! No surprise on why you settled with a weak creature, huh?!"_

" _HURRR-RRRRGH!"_ Raditz throws his hand down, but a high-pitch screech makes him freeze. He jumps back quickly, and a small pink blast fires between the brothers. He pauses and turns to the source.

Gine lowers her hand, narrowing her eyes. "Your behavior is equivalent to an Oozaru! Control yourself before you lose it! Calm down before you end up wounding him! You two need to quit!"

Raditz steps away, but his heated glare doesn't relax.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this from both of you!" Gine says. "This is ridiculous! It's best you both sit down for a moment so that we can think! I came here for a reason, and I refuse to have anyone fighting amongst themselves during this time!"

Kauli sighs lightly, appearing a bit relieved. "Thank you."

Everyone else appears thankful. Kakarot sees them as foolish, or at least, the demon lurking does.

He has no idea, that most of his anger radiates from the monster himself. It influences his thoughts, makes him distant. All he sees is someone else who refuses to understand his own problem.

That's exactly it. She must be against him too.

"I haven't seen you fight well enough to prove you even understand what the situation even is." Kakarot ignores the looks of disbelief from his brother. "You're already dead. If you die again then you basically no longer exist, so you're the one who should sit."

"Who the hell told you that?!" Raditz snaps at him.

"Youzi, of course. He didn't lie, either."

"And that gives you the right to straight up disrespect our mother?"

"Coming from someone who tried to kill his own brother." Kakarot narrows his eyes. "Who are you to talk?"

Raditz snarls again, but he notices someone approaching, so he holds himself back.

"Goku."

Kakarot nearly swings his arm once he feels a pair of hands grab it, but he stops himself, looking at ChiChi.

And then there's _her_. Leaving him conflicted and confused. A human, a race he hates more than anything. No matter how much he could try, he can't bring himself to hate her, not even the slightest. Something about her, and when she talks… she sounds reasonable… she sounds right.

He can sense Youzi inside swirling in anger at her presence, but he can't relate _to_ the anger. Why is he so angry when she did nothing wrong to him?

ChiChi holds on firmly, looking into his eyes. Her own are glossed, starting to build with tears. "Goku… please. Just…."

Seeing her sad face…

Kakarot feels his stress and anger fade out almost instantly. He turns around to fully face her. "I…" For a second, the imagine of her broken body crosses his mind. He flinches, trying to get the memory out of his head.

"I just want this to stop…" ChiChi wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I hate seeing you get hurt. I hate hurting you. I hate seeing you suffer. I hate how everyone is just… terrible right now…"

Her embrace is soothing, but Kakarot feels her stiffen. He can sense her frustration… and something else.

"I hate that they did this to you. Those monsters… they made you this way. None of this is your fault…! They don't deserve to even live on like this while the rest of the world is in agony! They… Just please, give the ones who wish for good a chance. Please…"

Kakarot frowns, looking away from her sad face. Why should he even consider giving the present humans a chance? Krillin and the others… they were just using him. They don't deserve any chances at all. But… ChiChi pleads for it, and he hates seeing her so upset.

He can't endure it very well.

After pondering, he responds. "Fine. I won't kill them."

He earns look of disbelief. There is no way it could be that easy.

"But, if they try anything funny, forget it." Kakarot goes on. "I'm not taking any chances with them."

"Oh, thank you, Goku!" ChiChi jumps on him with a hug, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Once that Cell monster is gone, we can finally breathe! I am sure. I'll make sure of it."

"I hope you are right." Kakarot mutters. "I'm honestly growing tired to dealing with their attempts to get rid of us. I should really go and take care of things myself, but for your sake…"

"For _your_ sake, we focus on Cell and only Cell." Raditz reminds his stubborn little brother. "You've said what had happened to you enough. I get that. I understand that. We will never know exactly how you feel… but we _have_ to get rid of that monster and anyone linked to that project."

Raditz is still angry, no doubt. The anger fails to hide in his tone, but he at least has some self control. What if their mother wasn't there?

As for now, Raditz seems to realize his anger was a bit much. He had calmed down enough to try to fix things in a more… sane way.

"Get rid of the monster and tell the story to as many people as possible." Kauli suggests. "That way, nothing like this will ever happen again. We get that you want to end it all, and I hate to bring this up knowing your feelings… but think. Your grandfather… what would he think?"

She's right. He hates the fact that she mentioned him, but she also has a point. The man who raised him wouldn't approve of this at all. He did the unthinkable… and it's time for him to make up for it, right? The old man is dead in spirit as well now. His soul doesn't even exist.

' _So you're just going to let them boss you around like that? Disappointing. And you were doing so well.'_

Of course. The demonic monkey. Youzi would try to push him. Kakarot didn't realize it until now, but the moment he lowers his guard and gives in to the demon, everything that happens after that is all a blur. It felt like an exciting rush, but everything he was doing at that time was…

He feels so conflicted about this. What is he even doing at this point? What does the demon even want? That's a question Kakarot didn't bother to think of until now!

What does Youzi truly want with his soul? Besides becoming stronger, what good does it do? As if he would give it to the creature. He trusts ChiChi, and her only at this point. Raditz is questionable right now.

Kakarot trusts no one, except one person.

As long as ChiChi pleads, then something isn't right. He isn't handing over his soul anytime soon, hopefully, never. And Youzi knows this, so he torments him to try to force it out.

That little devil…

"... and then Trunks stayed behind to face that creature, but we are heading back right now so he won't die or anything."

Wait. What? Kakarot had spaced out, he is just now picking up a middle of a conversation. What did Raditz just say? Why is Trunks out there all alone against a creature who basically got an upgrade?

"Yeah. I don't think you would have to worry so much about your kid, now." Kauli responds with her usual laid-back tone. "I mean, you have your brother going ham against that thing-"

Gine cuts off the conversation by snatching Raditz's tail. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO TURLES?!"

"Ow! OW!" Raditz clearly didn't expect this sort of response. He didn't even mention a peep about the current mental state Turles is in. How did Gine read through those words so easily?

Must be a mom thing.

"Raditz! You better answer me right now, mister!" Gine pulls harder, treating him like a child. "What did you do to your little brother?!"

Kauli isn't making it any better. She's covering her mouth, failing to hold back any laughs. Yamcha and Tien only glance back, confused by this. Piccolo doesn't seem to care.

"All we did was make him go feral! OUCH!" Raditz screams as his angry mother pulls harder. "SORRY! OKAY?! MOM! MOM! I'M SORRY!"

Gine releases him, and he falls on the ground. "Reckless. He could die out there, you know! He's not as strong as you are! What were you thinking?!"

"I said, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't cut it! Go find him and fix the problem! If he dies then this is on you!"

"It was Nappa's idea, mom! Don't pin the blame on me!"

"But as his older brother you are supposed to look after him! If he dies for real this time because of your carelessness…!"

Raditz actually appears terrified by her words. He is already running. "I'm going! I'm going!"

Tien chuckles lightly. "Never thought I would see him run like that."

"Hey! Hold up, now!" Kauli is chasing after him. "Don't you leave me here! Help me out!"

"I'm not your private jet, damn it!" Raditz grabs her under her arms and he flies off like that.

Yamcha blinks. "Uh… okay. So if Raditz is afraid of his mother, then I guess she's not as nice as we thought…"

"She's a Saiyan. They aren't nice at all." Piccolo frowns. "From what I've seen, she's terribly nice until you cross her family. I don't understand it. What I _do_ understand is that sitting here all day will do absolutely nothing but waste time, and the last thing we need is to give that thing time to find his next set of batteries."

"You're going after Cell?" Yamcha blinks.

"Did dying made you dumber? I was speaking your language." Piccolo swings his arm, and his cape flows as he begins to walk away from the crowd. Air flows around him and bursts as energy engulfs him. He is preparing to take off, but Gine prevents this by calling out to him.

"We all go after him, right?" Gine assumes.

"He's still critically wounded." Tien mentions one flaw involving Krillin "One of us will have to stay behind."

"ChiChi will stay behind." Gine looks at the woman she mentioned, who nods in response. "We need as much help as we can get.

"You don't have to worry about him." ChiChi tells them. "We have a healing chamber inside the ship that will speed up the healing process tenfold."

Kakarot isn't too pleased to hear this, but he says nothing.

"So you do? Then it's settled, right?" Gine looks at them.

"Well, I trust you." Tien says. "If you manage to handle Goku… then you have good judgment for sure."

"If my own species considers me strange, then perhaps I could pass of as humane." Gine could be joking, but it's not easy to tell since she isn't smiling this time around. "I am going with you."

Piccolo huffs. "Just don't get in the way."

Tien and Yamcha were half expecting it.

"What?" Kakarot on the other hand, was surprised. "But-"

"And you come along. ChiChi will be fine on her own." Gine assures, giving her son a soft look. "I know you worry, but she has a strong spirit, and good morals. You know that. You did chose her, after all."

ChiChi huffs. "He did, but he assumed marriage was food."

Gine smiles. "Take care of yourself. I'm looking forward to seeing my next grandchild if that day ever works with me. If not, then I'll be watching from Otherworld."

Kakarot frowns. "But…"

"I'll be alright." ChiChi says.

"Are you sure? You were attacked earlier." Kakarot reminds her.

"I will keep the doors sealed shut. The biggest threat is Cell, so at least you don't have to worry about him going after me when he's right in front of you."

Kakarot can't protest against her decision anymore. It has always been impossible to change her mind, and nothing will be different in an attempt to do so this time around. So, with a small nod, he decides to go with the others. Though, a big part of him isn't feeling to well on the side of fighting in the current state. But, she is giving him support. He has a family to protect.

He really shouldn't go, but…

Wait.

He shouldn't go.

"Wait a second." Kakarot keeps anyone else from moving. "I don't think we can keep Cell at bay unless we kill him as he is now. But from how I hear about Vegeta and Turles, the chances of that happening is small. He's must stronger now. Our best chances are those who can go Super Saiyan, but as strong as Android 18 was alone…"

"Right. Those Androids did give you a bit of trouble." Tien notes.

"You're right. Then Cell made them all look like a joke before." Gine realizes. "And now he has her power added to his own."

"I am not sure if they can take him down just like that. With Vegeta in the way, it'll take more than luck. And Tarble isn't helping much either. We all need to focus on killing Cell, but we are getting distracted. Including me." Kakarot frowns. "I think we have a problem."

"Problem?"

"Even if we do stand a chance, I still have a bad feeling… that Cell is a lot stronger than we think. I mean, Vegeta and the others had it handed to them trying to face _one_ Android. I know we are stronger now but…"

"Get on with it." Piccolo is growing impatient. "What are you implying. I know you, Goku."

Kakarot frowns. "We will have to wait another day. Maybe even a week. I have a feeling Cell will find 17 eventually. There's no stopping him with all the obstacles we have."

"Wait another day?" Tien frowns. "Even if we did, we would only waste it! That's another day for him to look for what he needs."

"We can let Vegeta play a little longer. This will make up for it." Kakarot says. "Piccolo, you might have an idea on what I am talking about. I mean, you are half of a Namekian and all."

"Wait." Piccolo blinks. "What business do you have going to the Lookout?"

Kakarot crosses his arms. "Just go find the others and bring them here. It'll save them the time from looking for me. My mother has a head start. To follow her."

"Why should we listen to you?" Piccolo growls.

"I don't think you have a choice." Kakarot frowns.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Yamcha mutters.

 **\- 0000 -**

An awful lot of pain. To be pinned down like this, at the mercy of someone far, far much weaker than he ever could remember!

Vegeta can only stare at his brother with a heated glare. The second he gains the ability to move again, Tarble is going to regret even considering what he is plotting now. Thinking again, when will that opportunity even come? Tarble has an entire container of those darts in his hand. Even if Vegeta could move, his agility won't be recovering until minutes afterwards. By then, Tarble might have what he wants. If there's one thing he learned about his brother, he doesn't procrastinate.

Despite how clouded they are, and how they would move almost on their own due to not being able to have a spot to look at, they still hold that threatening and faint red hue. Now, if they were glowing, he would had gone ape by now but…

Unfortunately, Vegeta is seeing the eyes of an enraged Saiyan who is beyond reasoning with. He would catch a flick from his brother's tail occasionally. Reading it tells Vegeta that his brother is inpatient as well. Finally, the silence is too much to endure.

"What is it that you want?"

The question sounds stupid to Tarble's ears. He slightly tilts his head back. "Have you ever thought that all the tormenting you've done would just come back and bite you in the ass?"

Vegeta is surprised by this question. Mainly because of how it was asked. Tarble isn't the type to use the type of language he just did. "Have you ever heard of a lesson?"

"Yeah. Sure." Tarble chuckles at this, but it was an angry one. "A lesson that always ends with you nearly killing me?! Sure! Just leave me on the dirt, walk away, why don't you?!"

"You just can't take a lesson."

Tarble's tail begins to lash. "You just can't take a hint!" He crouches down and grabs his brother's head. "Try not to bite your tongue."

 _WHAM!_

Vegeta holds back a scream the second the back of his head left a crater on the ground. It was without warning. He is very positive that if he were laying on his stomach, he would had ate a mouthful of dirt. "What is your intention? You're going to kill me?"

"It's either that, or everyone dies." Tarble's response wasn't expected. Vegeta probably asked what he did, expecting an entirely different answer. "You are going to be the end of us, Vegeta. So I figured that taking you out the picture gives us a greater chance of survival. See, it's not about the strongest who lives as you claim. It's the one who has the most skills. Wits are involved in survival, in case you didn't notice. You made the mistake of allowing your ego get the best of you. I've made a mistake, far too many. Starting now, I'm going to fix it, by making sure you are no longer supporting the threat… or anything foolish ever again."

"Tch. You're making a huge mistake right now."

"No. I'm about to erase one."

Vegeta's eyes widen as he watches light gather into a deadly sphere of energy. It floats just above Tarble's right palm. It is aimed directly towards him. He still can't move. He tries searching for any signs of second thoughts or hesitation, but he reads none from his little brother.

He's serious about this.

"Goodbye, Vegeta." Tarble rises his hand with a snarl. The older brother just stares him down, refusing to appear weak-minded in his final moments.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Tarble feels a pair of feet kick him on the back. The blast fires in another direction, disappearing to the clouds. He falls to the ground, grunting in pain. The container full of darts fall a foot ahead of him. He gets on his knees to crawl to it, but a hand snatches it from the ground. He lifts his head, already knowing who decided to interfere.

Future Trunks steps away quickly. He glances around, somewhat expecting Nappa to be here. How did he beat him here?

"You miserable child!" Tarble shouts, interrupting his thoughts. "Hand it over!"

"No! I won't!" Future Trunks refuses. He steps back as Tarble stands.

Tarble extends his hand. "Hand it over, now." There is clear authority in his voice, but also a great number of impatience. His tail twitches, a sign of growing anger.

"No."

Tarble lunges forward and throws a punch, knocking the teen down. "You stubborn brat!"

Future Trunks grunts as he falls on his back. He rolls over in time to avoid a fist, which hits the ground first.

"Are you really that stupid?!" Tarble snarls as he walks towards him. His tail lashes, almost hitting his back with each swing. "Do you not see what trouble he's brought?!"

"I'm aware. But what I see is the beginning of a new madman." The teen responds. "If you want your brother dead so bad, then have someone else do it. Aside that, I'm not going to fight you either. You need to calm down!"

"How about you stay out of my business!" Tarble snarls as he throws another punch that is dodged. "Why can't anyone listen to me?! Everyone of you are disobeying me left and right?! How small can your brain get?! You saw what he did, and you know what he intends to do!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have the right to kill him! In my time, once you did that you-" The teen's words are caught in his throat as he looks to his right.

Tarble looks in the same direction. He throws his arms in front of him quickly.

It is like a rocket had struck him. However, the force of the attack sends him skidding backwards, due to blocking a fist that could had shattered every bone in his body. His boots dig into the earth as it ends. His attention is turned to the attacker, and he speaks through clenched teeth. "You recovered fast. Too bad you can't go super."

Vegeta snarls at those words. They remind him of how careless he was to lower his guard around Tarble before. It's how he got stunned. It's why he can't even transform into a Super Saiyan right now.

He is pissed.

Noticing the lack of response, Tarble taunts him. "What's the matter? Did I wound your pride?"

With a deep growl, Vegeta attacks in an instant, throwing angry punches that are captured or blocked by his brother. He throws a kick, and his ankle is grabbed. He is pulled forward and falls to his back. Using his other foot, he kicks Tarble on the side to force him away, freeing his leg.

Future Trunks jumps between them. He flips to a handstand and spins himself around with spread feet, knocking both princes down. Pushing himself back to his feet, he thrusts his hands out, sending a burst of wind that blows them further apart. "That's enough! You can't kill each other!"

Tarble tumbles, and he slams a fist on the ground to stop himself from sliding any further. "This annoying kid…!"

Vegeta lifts his head, growing. "How the hell did he learn to do that?" He seems more focused on the way the teen separated them, which is done in a fashion Kakarot had done when dealing with two foes at once.

Tarble is already sitting up, his hand supporting him as he leans somewhat. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I am your apprentice!" Future Trunks shouts. "And you are my mentor! You taught me everything I know!"

"Well then… it seems I taught you wrong."

"What do you-" The teen stops talking as he feels weak. He looks down at his leg, seeing a dart had been shot there. A look of betrayal fills his face as he falls to the ground, lying helplessly on his back.

Once Tarble stands over him, he crouches down and reclaims the container from inside the jacket. Standing tall again, he fakes a smile. "Much appreciated. Now, you stay there."

"Stop!" Future Trunks shouts as the prince heads back for Vegeta. "Don't do it!"

He snatches his ankle.

"Unhand me, if you know what's best for you!" Tarble demands through a harsh snarl. His words are just as dangerous as his intentions.

"You can't do this! You just can't!"

"Stop crying and grow up! You're 17! Not 7!" Tarble kicks the hand away, and he creates another blast again. "My mind's made up! He's as good as dead!"

"Wait! Waaait!"

Just how many more will get in the way? Tarble seems close to firing at this interference, regardless of who tries to talk him out of it. However, it takes a second for him to recognize the voice that screamed at him. He hears feet landing on the ground, which irritates him further. "This is not your business."

"Even if it isn't, killing him won't fix anything." Raditz says as he releases the Saiyan he had carried along during his flight. He had intentions to find Cell, (and of course, his other brother) but he decided it would wait. He has to convince the younger prince that his motives will only destroy him.

Vegeta narrows his eyes. So, he even brought the annoying one. How wonderful. But, perhaps she could try to ease things out, since she is good with reason.

"What do you want?" Tarble demands an answer from Raditz.

"For you to not kill your brother." Kauli answers before Raditz could even open his mouth. "Seriously. We just went through this one neay mauling his own to death."

"Hey! I'm not an animal!" Raditz defends himself.

"You didn't make that seem very convincing…"

Movement is heard in the air again. Everyone looks up, seeing the Saiyan general finally making his expression shows he wasn't expecting to see what he is.

Tarble hisses lightly. "You've got to be pulling my tail…"

Landing, Nappa walks towards the prince. "Prince Tarble, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?! Why is everyone against what I am doing here?!" Tarble finally snaps, truly pissed that everyone around him keeps getting in the way. "You saw what he did! You know his intentions! I'm ending it now, or he will destroy us all!"

"You are about to destroy yourself." Nappa says as his eyes narrow. "Killing Vegeta is not a solution. If you do kill him, well, if only you can see yourself right now. Do you want to wear the same face as Kakarot?!"

Tarble freezes. The name sunk in.

"Just let him go. Your anger is clouding your judgement. If you let it swallow you… if you allow your hatred to consume you, there is no coming back." Raditz warns him. "Kakarot made that mistake. We can't lose someone else for the same reason."

Tarble snarls, apparently losing what motivation he has. "You just don't-"

Kauli steps forward. "Just let him be! There's nothing you will gain!" She is glared at by the prince, but she stays in place, not daring to let his actions carry out. "To kill in hatred will only drive you mad for the desire to see more blood!"

Tarble turns towards her, lifting his other hand, threatening to push her back. "You don't even know a thing about what you are. You think like a human."

"Yes, but even a Saiyan wouldn't do something so low, right?"

Her question makes him freeze. A Saiyan, no. They got even more brutal under the rule of Frieza. The tyrant was around Vegeta since he was a child, so Vegeta picked up his wicked ways. It was the result of a bad influence.

As much as he hates it, she has a point.

"This cycle of hatred… it has to stop. It will destroy you."

After what felt like several minutes, Tarble lowers his hand as the woman pulls it down. The energy gathered shrinks away. Nappa quickly aids Vegeta as Tarble sits on the grass, covering his face. His breathing shutters as he buries his face against his knees. It takes several seconds for everyone to realize that he is crying.

Vegeta stands with assistance. He dusts himself off, looking at his brother before snorting. "You can't be serious right now."

"How about you don't talk? We just saved your royal ass." Kauli glares at him.

"You should stay quiet and think about what just happened." Future Trunks adds, ignoring the angry look he is given. "You were the first one to die after Kakarot in my timeline, if you must know. Let that sink in."

As the teen heads towards Tarble, Vegeta crosses his arms. "The first one to die after the idiot. Tch. I refuse to believe it."

"I highly doubt you would." Future Trunks says. "History was about to repeat itself. You should be grateful that we came in to prevent that from happening, and just in time, too.

"You mean, you know of what took place?"

"I originally thought you were killed by the Androids. Turns out your own brother ended your life." Future Trunks ignores the surprised look as he goes on. "You know, I came here knowing I would meet those I heard stories about. I wanted to see how you all were like in person, and I did. And boy, one thing is for sure. Gohan was right. You're an asshole."

Vegeta seems ready to say something, but the teen doesn't give him the chance.

"You wonder why Kakarot doesn't listen to you. What you just did with Android 18… that's your answer there. What if it all backfires? Why would you care? You just want a challenge. Stopping you is impossible."

"I won't guarantee I will do whatever it is you wish I would." Vegeta says. "But just so you will shut up, I'll let you play a bit."

It's not easy to tell what he is thinking… but is he still going to do what he had planned? Even after what just happened?

The message is clear. If no one kills Cell in time, Vegeta would probably do things his way. Or maybe he is giving them the chance to kill the threat in time. Who knows?

"We need to find Cell quickly." Raditz reminds everyone. "He's not going to rest until he has what he wants. Thankfully, he isn't far."

"Now that you mention it…" Nappa looks towards the sky.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Kauli asks as her feet leaves the ground. "If it's just a short distance away, then I can manage my way there alone.

"You three go on ahead. I'm staying behind." Nappa says. There is no reason to protest. They would prefer that someone keeps an eye on the two princes in case one of them tries to kill the other again.

"No." Tarble seems to have recovered. "I'm going."

"What?"

"What just happened… it was the result of a genius plan." Raditz seems to understand Tarble's decision. "Gero wants us to turn against each other. I mean, what better way to get rid of us, am I right?"

"You have a point there. You did explain this before." Kauli notes. "Also… is your brother still out there?"

"Kakarot? He's still around the ship. I don't think he would even want to be involved with this after what just happened. His motivation is thrown around."

"No! Not him!" Kauli growls. "The other one!"

Raditz thinks for a second. "Oh, you mean Turles? He's still over there fighting C- oh, shit! Kid! What the hell?!"

"Huh?! What?!" Future Trunks is alarmed by his father's sudden shout. What happened?

"You left Turles out there all alone?! I thought I told you to stay with him!" Raditz is growing angry quick. He asked for a simple thing and the teen decided to do things his own way. His ranting makes the teen nervous, but why should he care?

"I… he seemed like he was handling it. And I was worried about Tarble so-"

"Idiot! Nappa was already going to handle that! I made that clear!" Raditz shouts. "Do you not know how things work here? You could be beating someone's ass in one moment, and suddenly you are standing in front of a giant red ogre in a suit behind a mahogany desk!"

Future Trunks and the others gives him a strange look.

"Don't look at me that way! You never died before!" Raditz crosses his arms.

"Wait. What?" Future Trunks is even more confused. Before?

Tarble seems to understand what he is saying. "You can't make this up. He chewed me out when I nearly scratched up his desk."

"He was rather impatient too. I could had gone deaf with all his ranting. Then again, if I have a job of judging souls, then I probably would have attitude eventually." Raditz begins to rise from the ground. "Whether or not you are coming won't slow me down. I had intentions to return to Turles anyway. Especially after that earful my mother gave me. I won't hear the end of it if I let Turles get wounded."

As he soars away with Kauli behind him, the others all seem to agree to follow, taking off to the skies.

 **-0000-**

"Is this really their plan?"

Another angry punch is dodged, and he snatches the arm before throwing the attacker back. The Saiyan shows no signs of stopping. His movements are still impossible to read. How long until he even comes back to his senses?

"Is this how you treat family, Raditz?" Cell catches a thrown fist, and he kicks the Saiyan back. "You just throw them at me as you run away like some coward. Isn't that nice? Well, I find this gift you left me very annoying!" He blocks another strike, and the punches are thrown as a feral frenzy. The Bio-Android blocks every attack, trying to find some opening at the same time.

"But this silly plan won't do any good. In case you haven't noticed, this Saiyan here doesn't stand the slightest chance!" Cell leans back, and Turles moves past him. Quickly, he snatches his tail, pulling the Saiyan back. All it takes is a small squeeze, and the warrior seems to lose all focus as he screams out in pain. Whatever strength he had dies in an instant.

Several seconds pass, and Turles seems to a snap back to reality due to the pain. He looks back and nearly screams in a higher pitch.

"Oh. So you've returned to your senses. Unfortunately for you, you won't be conscious again… only because you'll be dead." He reaches over Turles' head and grabs his face. "Have you ever wondered what death tastes like?"

An answer is given, but not with words.

Cell is forced to pull his hand back as he shouts in pain. He releases the tail in an instant, flying back somewhat. He glares at Turles before looking at his hand. "Did you just _bite_ me?!"

Turles wipes his mouth in disgust before floating back, not knowing how to handle his situation any further. He avoiding losing his head, but can he avoid the creature? If he runs now, going back…? He would look like a fool. A coward. He won't catch a break from Vegeta then.

Cell frowns slightly. "You Saiyans really love to use your teeth. I guess going for your face is a new goal, so that you won't have any to pull that off again." Clenching his fists, his legs spread as he slightly crouches. "You're not much of an issue anymore, so dealing with you is effortless. Your friends on the other hand are a challenge I may have to be careful with- no, wait…"

Turles grits his teeth.

"That's right. I absorbed Android 18. That means even _they_ are frail compared to me. This is all too easy. The only ones who concern me are the ones who are more brains than brawl."

Despite how shaken he is, he realizes he probably has little chance of getting away. Fleeing was never an option to begin with. The last thing he needs is to appear useless. He is all alone, against some sick creature that crawled out of some laboratory. "They worry you?"

"Why not? They read me rather easy. Tarble is intelligent and he probably has intentions to keep 17 a good distance from me. Being a brother of Vegeta, well… that makes things a bit harder for me." Cell explains. "And the other… Kauli, isn't it? She ripped off my head earlier. She doesn't pull punches like anyone else. She's been through my files, I am sure. Including Goku's son. But, if I kill them, that leaves me with a bunch of power-obsessed fools?"

"You can't say anything about it. You are no different if that is what you claim."

"Oh, no. See… you _are_ obsessed with getting stronger." Cell chuckles. " _I_ just want to reach perfection, but you are in the way."

Turles almost had no time to react when the enemy flew forward. He manages to block a punch, grunting as the force pushed him back. He swings his arm to throw the hand off before throwing his own punch, which is avoided. ' _I will have to at least hold him off! Knowing Raditz, he won't stay gone much longer! But, still…!'_

He takes a hit on the side of his head. And he fires a quick blast at the enemy. Cell guards his face as it explodes on impact.

' _Raditz, you are going to pay for that!'_

Cell lowers his arms, frowning. "Okay. This is getting nowhere."

Instant pain is thrown against his stomach, hard enough to make him feel the need to vomit. Turles wheezes as he bends forward against his will. Cell moved so fast, he had no time to react. Slowly, Turles floats down as he looks up at the enemy.

"Well, I can already tell you won't last. Come on. You have to at least be better than that." Cell says. "Aren't you going to power yourself up or something? Maybe even transform?"

Turles growls.

"Oh, right. You can't go Super Saiyan. That makes you terribly boring. You're not even worth killing." Cell shrugs as his tail moves behind him. "Not worth killing, but I suppose you can't entirely go to waste, am I right?"

Turles' eyes widen as the needle end of the tail shoots at him. The pain he is experiencing makes it difficult for him to maneuver, but he manages, spinning over and dodging the attack in the nick of time.

"I feel like you are too easy! At least have some form of strategy to cover it! Even Kauli could do more than you, and she can hardly manipulate her own energy!" Cell sends a roundhouse kick, and an arm blocks it from hitting the Saiyan on the face. Swinging his leg free, he locks his hands together and slams the combined fists again at the top of Turles' head.

Turles spirals towards the ground, but he twists and turns, landing on his feet roughly. He slides backwards, and a cloud of dirt rises and spreads in the air as he slows to a stop. He looks up at Cell, rubbing his head. ' _He's toying with me. Does he truly think I am that weak?!'_

His body doesn't move as he wants it to, which makes matters worse. His pain is fading at last, but isn't moving. His eyes slightly widen as the reason crosses his mind.

' _Am I really_ this _afraid? Afraid of him…? All because he is some form of insect…?! How furtherly pathetic can I get…?'_ Turles hates the fact that he is being made fun off at the same time. Cell compared him to the weaker Saiyans.

" _You heard him."_ Kauli voice teases him in his head. _"Step forward for the chances, Goku-wannabe."_

"I can't stand that woman. If I run away now, she'll _never_ leave me alone." Turles growls, clenching his fists. "But going against this thing…? What chance do I even have?! You have to be insane to throw your life away like that…"

But…

What Cell said earlier… that's right. She did manage to rip out his head, and he could had easily killed her. That didn't stop her from fighting regardless.

"She's insane." Turles snorts. "Just like Kakarot. Funny. It seems Saiyans raised on this planet have this weird way of thinking, and it makes them reckless sometimes. But… embarrassing myself in front of them, dah…"

"What's the matter?" Cell calls him from above. "I'm being nice enough to let you think and have the next move, but you've been awfully hesitant. I'm about to finish this!"

Turles grits his teeth as he looks towards the threat. He is still rattling, and he can only imagine what taunts would be said if anyone were present now. Especially from one in particular. "Damn it all…"

He smirks lightly.

"I can't run away even if I wanted. Even if I could… I won't hear the end of it. I don't know if I should call their sense of bravery insane, or stupid. Earthling Saiyans. The mindset humanity has… they face something knowing they stand not even the slightest chance, yet they fight until they die."

He chuckles lightly.

"I think I'm starting to see it now!"

He growls, feeling the air around flow in a faster pace.

Cell grins small. "Oh? So you are finally facing your fears? Looks like little Turles is starting to grow up!"

"Shut up, you overgrown roach! I won't let anyone make me look like some mere joke! I'm a Saiyan, damn it!"

Cell's eyes widen with interest. "Oh?"

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAAAAAAAAAY!"

As Turles' scream drags out, his body is engulfed by a great deal of energy. He sinks into the ground before launching himself off and rocketing towards the threat.

That's it!

He has it!

He will do it!

He will fight and-

Cell extends his hand, and he catches the fist in an instant.

"What?!" Turles' eyes widened in disbelief. He tries to pull away, but he can't even do that.

"That's the spirit I was looking for!" Cell chuckles. "But what good is spirit if you don't have the strength to back it up?"

"What…?" The Saiyan is still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I appreciate your determination, but it's still not strong enough to make you a formidable opponent." Cell begins to twist the arm slowly, steadily inflicting more pain. "But, as a reward for trying, I'll make your death a little _less_ painless."

' _Damn it! I don't want to die like this! Especially against this freak!'_ Turles seems close to panicking, and his problems grow bigger along with the blast that the enemy is charging.

"Saturday Crush!"

That voice!

Cell spins around, and his back is slammed by a pinpoint attack. He is sent towards the ground, regaining the ability to fly just seconds before he makes contact. His backside is smoking, so he gives it a quick glance. "This again. You came back?"

"This time, I am not going anywhere." Raditz hovers in the air. "And I brought some others… well, more like they followed me."

Kauli, Future Trunks, Tarble, Vegeta, and Nappa all arrive to the scene. Cell seems more annoyed instead of afraid as some would hope. He makes note of their presence. "Vegeta? You're not helping me anymore?"

"Tch." Vegeta says no more. He's still angry about what had happened. Everyone has their eyes towards him.

"Oh?" Cell looks towards Kauli now. "Are you flying all by yourself? Isn't that a surprise!"

"You're ugly. Don't talk to me." Kauli bluntly says, which only causes the enemy to laugh at her attitude.

Turles is still confused. He checks every corner of his body before glaring at Raditz. "What the hell did you do to me?! I could had been killed!"

"Blame your nephew. He abandoned you." Raditz points out.

"What? You mean Karot?"

"No! I'm talking about- Wait! Where the hell even _is_ that kid?!"

"You lost… the kid?" Turles asks.

"More like, forgot about him." Nappa frowns at Raditz. "Good luck with your next encounter. His mother won't let you have some peace for a long while."

"I am aware."

"You dismissed it before." Tarble said. "By not bothering to look for the child when he disappeared in the first pla-"

Raditz growls. "Damn it! Don't lecture me! I've heard enough of it from my mother!'"

Cell watches them carefully. He must be quietly plotting something. The Saiyans keep a close eye.

"Alright. So we have a major problem. Don't remind me." Raditz says. "I could had sworn he was around. He better not had ran into any trouble. Otherwise, getting through Kakarot would become impossible."

"You mean even more impossible?" Vegeta corrects him in a rude tone.

"You are a terrible brother, father, and uncle." Cell laughs, earning glares. "Well, not as terrible as your youngest brother. But it's still bad. I mean, what kind of brother enrages their own flesh and blood and pins them against something they are afraid of?"

 _SHRRRRR!_

A blast strikes Cell on his back again. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it nearly threw him off. He is only able to turn around when a pair of boots kicks him on the head and sends him spiralling.

Everyone looks towards Kauli, who looks at her hands for a second before glaring at the others. "Why y'all still floating around?! Don't look at me! What do you think this is?! Anime?! Attack him while you have the chance!"

"What the hell is an "anime"? Is that a restaurant or what?" Nappa is confused by the new term.

Kauli waves her hand to dismiss what he said. "Just… just do what I said! We ain't sitting ducks! DO something! It's all of us again at him!"

"Who ever said you can give out orders?" Vegeta asks, annoyed with the fact that a Saiyan under him demanded something out of him. Seeing the others cooperate quickly annoys him further.

"No one else was doing anything!" Kauli gives him her reason as he aims the palm of her hand towards the direction Cell had fallen. "Y'all have a bad habit of doing that!"

"She has a point." Future Trunks agrees as he watches movement below carefully.

"Today is not going smoothly at all." Raditz frowns. "I can only see what the outcome will be, and it better not be something ridiculous."

"It will be if we don't kill this thing now." Kauli says. "There's not much I can do on my own!"

"You did managed to fire off an energy blasts. I'm impressed." Turles could be praising her, or mocking her. Whatever which one it is seems to make the woman rethink over what she is trying to say.

"We will use our combined efforts!" She says. "Give it everything you have!"

"Using so much energy won't be necessary." Vegeta frowns at her plan.

"What do you mean that it won't be?! Did you not see him absorb 18, which was your fault, must I remind you? The Android was kicking our asses to next week and back! Cell was powerful on his own! He could be holding back for all we know!"

"Good observation, Kauli. It seems you're the only smart one here. Well, you at least have common sense."

The voice of Cell came from below. Just as she gets an idea of where he exactly is, a tail shoots from the cloud and wraps around her ankle. With a grunt, she tries to pull away, only to be forced down. A fist strikes her stomach, and her eyes widen as she takes the powerful blow.

Turles growls as he and the others act quickly. "This idiot! Smart talk and lowered her guard!'

Tarble snarls before flying past everyone. He fires a blast, which the enemy knocks to another direction. Still, he keeps going, sending a kick against Cell's head, throwing it back. He quickly grabs Kauli and pulls her free from the tail's grasp. He flies back a good distance, still holding her arm until she regains flight. "You're fine on your own?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Kauli pulls her arm away, already on the defensive. "That was fast. I could had been dead."

"This is what happens when a low-class tries giving orders. Your plan didn't work." Vegeta points out.

Tarble huffs. "It seems your blind to who the _real_ problem is still. You're lucky you're still breathing."

"Oh? Was that a threat?"

"Hey! Stop it!" Future Trunks shouts. "Let's focus on the main threat and not each other!"

"Says the one who doesn't know his own timeline! Why should I listen to you?" Vegeta challenges him.

Kauli stiffens. "That's because none of y'all bothered to attack yet! How hard is it to attack at once?! Our strength combined should overwhelm him!" But, it seems Vegeta has no plan in listening to her. It agitates her further, but she doesn't bother to argue with him much longer. "Fine. Whatever. I ain't saving your stupid ass."

"I don't need saving from you." Vegeta responds.

Raditz is annoyed by the constant arguing. This has to end here and now, before the situation turns bleak. He has a nephew to find, and a brother to reason with. The longer they are driven away from that, the more difficult doing those two things will become. His annoyance makes him grumble a single sentence;

"I don't have time for this bullshit."

Clenching his hands into fist, he crosses his arms over his face as the air around him begins to flow. Throwing his arms down, he screams powerful as golden aura engulfs his body as his Super Saiyan form is reached. Many heads turn to his direction as he dives down towards the enemy.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Future Trunks is alarmed. "Father! We were supposed to be fighting _together_!"

"There goes that." Kauli sighs.

And now Future Trunks looks terrible stressed. "He's going to kill himself!"

Cell is struck on the face head on. His head is pushed back by the blow. He moves his head away and sees Raditz spinning and throwing a kick the lands directly on his face. He falls back further this time.

The future teen blinks. "On second thought…"

"He… he's actually handing it to him!" Nappa is shocked, but at the same time, he is impressed.

Future Trunks watches this carefully. Raditz, is without a doubt, treating Cell like a punching bag.

Vegeta crosses his arms, watching this with a scorn worn on his face. "This has to be a joke, right? All that work for nothing?"

"Wait. Were my calculations wrong?" Kauli is confused. "He absorbed 18, who mopped the floor with us. In his previous form, He was strong enough to hold his own against one of us. Putting that together, and he should be much stronger, right?"

Vegeta growls lightly. "This is a total waste of my time."

Another powerful kick, and Raditz's hand builds with static before forming into a blast. "Shining FRIDAY!"

Cell snaps open his eyes and swats the attack away with little effort. He catches the next punch, to Raditz's surprise. "Judging from how powerful your blows are… it turns out you're terribly boring."

Those are the words that no one was expecting to hear.

"Wait. Did he just…?" Nappa blinks. Everyone is wondering the same thing. Boring? He called him boring?

"What?" Raditz tries to pull his hand free, but the insect only starts to squeeze, starting to crush the hand.

"I took your attacks on purpose, and it seems that you don't even stand the slightest chance. This should be a breeze."

"You're kidding!"

"I don't kid. Unlike you." Cell spreads out his other hand. "Let me show you how to properly deliver an attack."

The unmistakable pink static crackles and jumps around his palm and fingers before forming into a deadly energy sphere. Raditz's eyes widen in disbelief.

"No, he didn't…!" Kauli gasps.

"He did!" Future Trunks shouts.

Cell chuckles as he draws his hand back. As it seems fully charged, he screams out;

"SHINING FRIDAAAAAY!"

It's like Raditz's own attack came back to kill him. It is unleashed, and with Raditz's hand still held, dodging is impossible.

A yellow blast flies and slams against Cell's own, followed by a powerful purple one. They both push the attack back as someone soars and kicks Cell directly into them. He is blown back. Raditz is pulled back. A distant explosion on the ground tells where the enemy had landed.

Raditz blinks before looking up. His eyes widen at who he sees. "M-mom?! When did you even get here?! And why did you bring this fool?!"

The others are just as confused. They especially didn't expect Yamcha to the present here. How did he not die on his way here, they wonder.

"I was expecting an insult. Glad I prepared for it." Yamcha rubs the back of his head, probably not knowing what else to say.

Gine doesn't answer either question. She keeps her focus below. "None of you stand a chance. We have to pull back."

"Pull back? As if!" Vegeta refuses. "You should had stayed where you were. Even if we wanted to, he won't make it easy."

"I wonder who's fault that is?" Kauli mutters lowly.

Nappa frowns at the mother's choice of company. "Why did you bring that Earthling with you?"

"He's only going to get in the way. You might as well toss him to the thing and let it kill him." Turles crosses his arms, annoyed with Yamcha's presence.

"See. This is why I didn't want to come here." Yamcha tells Gine. It seems he tried to talk his way out of it before.

Gine ignores this reminder. "I brought him here, because he is one of the few that know how to reach The Lookout. I can't sense energy either, which is another reason I brought him along.

The Lookout?" Raditz echoes the name in confusion. "Wait. Kakarot told me about that place."

"And that is where you will find him." Gine says. This catches everyone's attention. "We have to move quickly. There is no time to linger when we have a chance to turn things around."

Vegeta isn't interested in her words to the slightest. "Why should I listen to what you have to say? How many times must I repeat myself? I don't take orders from a low-class, especially one who cowardly stepped away from what she is _born_ to do. A Saiyan who doesn't fight should not be considered one at all. And for one to be the cause behind three stubborn idiots who can't follow a simple order, I have no reasons to even speak with you."

Raditz growls lightly. Did Vegeta basically say he wouldn't even bother to listen to Gine since she is his and his brothers' mother?

Gine clenches her fists. "You need to get out here! We have little time! This is not a game for you to play! You're going to cause us to-"

A flash of yellow, and Gine screams out in pain as she is struck on her back. Instantly, Raditz catches her before she falls.

"All of you are just annoying pests at this point. You just don't know when to get out of my way. All I want is the other Android, and things should run smoothly." Cell rises to their level again, appearing annoyed now.

"See?! This is why we don't talk!" Kauli shouts.

"She has a point. Maybe you would have a chance if you did attack me all at once. But now that I am aware that you may try that now… it won't work." Cell says. "In fact, none of your tactics will. I know everything, thanks to constant updates. What you did yesterday, I am aware of."

"Impossible." Tarble frowns. "There is no way unless someone is constantly watching us. And I doubt any human would be able to do that, and for them to stay in one place is life-risking… in fact, they wouldn't help you!"

"And the doctor who created you is dead." Kauli is even more confused.

Raditz rises with his mother. Gine and Yamcha don't appear to have a clue, either.

"So, you've been paying attention. Surprising. But once again, it's from the brains." Cell says. "Goku made one mistake when he dealt with one of your problems. He didn't dispose of it properly, so of course the doctor got his hands on it and well… it's a great advantage. A machine with brains and brawn. Oh-ho. It won't just be me."

"I have a bad feeling." Future Trunks frowns. Another flaw in his predictions!

"Oh." Cell pauses before looking towards Raditz. "A message is sent to you. It says; Try not to fall for the same trap twice, thought it was nice."

"Hah…" Raditz floats back immediately. "No. No… please tell me this isn't true."

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Nappa frowns.

All Raditz can do is swallow and stare.

"She's an Android…"

"What? Who?!"

"The mad woman is a damn Android!"

"Wait!" Tarble catches on. "You mean _her?!_ Bulma?! But Kakarot-"

"He didn't destroy the body!"

It's far too sudden. They can't understand even _how_. It's been so long, they practically forgot about her! And now she pops back up as a problem?! Again?!

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS EVEN HAPPENING ANYMORE?!" Raditz grabs his head. "IT DOESN'T EVEN….! IT'S NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!"

Tarble growls. "Had mad is that doctor to scoop through remains to build an Android like that? Kakarot took her head but didn't destroy the brain, did he?"

"Or maybe he did, but the doctor used the same healing technology to bring it back- who knows?!" Kauli shouts.

"This is… this is all my damn fault…" Raditz lowers his head towards the ground, feeling that he could had done something. He truly could had, but he did nothing. "If only I took time to understand Kakarot, then I would had worked with him more… and his actions would had never led to his exile, which led to his and that woman's madness… and…!"

"That's all you need to know." Cell aims. "I'm done here."

And he fires.

Raditz reacts quickly by swatting the blast off course. It slams on an mountain range, leaving a hole priced through the tall rock. His turquoise colored eyes seem to glow in anger.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta blinks. "Don't even bother, fool! He's mine to-"

"Stay out of this, arrogant bastard!" Raditz snaps.

"What?!" The Saiyan prince didn't expect for Raditz to speak to him like that. He never thought any Saiyan below him would even try. They would had been disposed of immediately. However, here stands Raditz, a low-class warrior who spoke to him as if he's a reckless child. "You don't give out the orders here! A low-class warrior such as yourself have no right to oppose me like so!"

Raditz forms a fist and his aura engulfs him violently. The action surprises the Saiyans. "I can't let this go on for much longer! If I don't kill him now, then… I've failed everything!"

Gine blinks.

"Mother, I'm sorry! I've been a terrible brother. I failed to protect Kakarot as I promised… I broke the promise the moment he lost his mind! I didn't realize it until now…! But, you know what?! I'm not done! I can care less about what anyone says! Cell is dead, and I'll make sure the woman _stays_ dead with him!"

"His energy is skyrocketing!" Nappa notes. "What is he doing? I never felt this much being compressed! He's about to fire off some sort of attack?!"

Vegeta frowns. "What kind of attack…?"

The gust whips around Raditz, who's eyes burn on Cell as his lips pull back. "I'm going to kill you!"

Cell laughs. "Hah! Are you sure about that? With that amount of energy, you won't do a thing!"

"Then how about it?!" Raditz shouts. "Since you think you know it all! Take this attack head on, without running away! You hear me?! Don't you dare move!"

"Are you insane?! What if he _does_ dodge?! You'll kill us all!" Vegeta snaps at him. "Have you lost your head?!"

Cell chuckles, but at the same time, he appears uneasy.

"He won't move. I'm sure of it! A coward will never reach what he desires" Raditz shouts. "This is make up for all I've done!"

His aura grows bigger now.

"And this… is FOR MY BROTHER!" Raditz cups his hands to the side. A small blue sphere of energy floats between the palms. "KAAAA….! MEEEEE….!"

Kauli rubs her face with her arm and blinks. She takes notice of the blue energy growing between the Saiyan's palms. "Are you seriously about to try this again? Have you became desperate to kill him, or have you gone insane?"

She feels bad for him, no doubt. At the same time, she's very concerned.

"More like, both." Future Trunks answers. He had been told this answer in his timeline every time he asked how his father fought against the future androids. "Please tell me he's not going to destroy the planet."

But Gine on the other hand, is watching with a serious expression. "Raditz wouldn't do that if he knew it wouldn't work."

"Then…" Nappa is lost. "What the hell is he doing…?"

The teen sinks. "And I'm wrong."

"HAAAAA…! MEEEEE…!" Raditz grunts as the basketball sized sphere is formed. It's the usual size he launches it in, and Cell prepares himself.

However, he doesn't unleash it.

He grunts again and the sphere grows bigger to the point that he has to press it with his hands. Streaks of blue light shoot from it and rotate like a windmill. The sound emanating from it intensifies.

"Wait… This is not a normal Kamehameha Wave." Vegeta notes his observation. "It looks like the super version. He unleashed it before… didn't he?"

Everyone is left with wonder and surprise when the blue sphere changes to a red color and quickly shifts to purple. Red and blue static zaps around the surface.

"He… he said the chant to the Kamehameha, didn't he?" Turles is just as confused as everyone else.

"He did, but not all of it. He didn't end it with "Ha" as he usually would." Nappa answers, looking uncertain still.

Everyone is completely lost, but they can feel the amount of energy radiating. And, it's dangerous.

Future Trunks tries to reason again. "Father! Your promise isn't worth destroying the planet! Come on!"

But, his words fall to deaf ears.

Raditz stares down the enemy. "Tricked you, didn't I? This is a Kamehameha… but not entirely. I've been working on this technique for three years. Countless painful errors until finally, I've done it. It's not stable… but it should be enough to wipe you out from the face of this world!" He pulls his arms back a bit more. "Eat this!"

"What the hell is that?" Cell stares at the zapping energy.

Raditz thrusts his hands forward, and the attack is unleashed.

Cell is ready.

But it misses.

"We're dead!" Yamcha gasps.

"Shut up! Still going!" Raditz shouts at him.

"If it's a single blast, what's with the name, buddy?!" Napppa shouts at the warrior.

Raditz frowns. "It's not done yet!"

"What?!"

Raditz separates his wrists from touching each other, and the blast splits to two.

"Impossible! How did he split such an intense blast without destroying it?!" Tarble gawks at what he just saw.

Cell looks around. "What is-"

Raditz screams and thrusts both hands forward. The blast is fired more powerfully than before. "Double Weekend… Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAA!"

"That's a long name for an attack- oh, hell!"

They fly towards Cell's left and right sides. The pair of deadly blasts hits directly, sandwiching him. A huge explosion occurs on impact.

The other Saiyans shield themselves from the powerful wind force coming from the aftermath. Tarble is almost blown back, but he keeps his position.

Finally, the wind dies, and the warriors look up towards the sky. All there is left is clearing smoke.

"Do you think he got 'em?" Nappa glances around the area.

Raditz is exhausted. It took more energy than he thought, but it did a lot of damage. Even if it didn't kill him, Cell would be wounded badly.

His arms shake and lower to his sides. He breathes heavily for the needed air. He could collapse, but it didn't do too much to his body.

"What… was that?" Future Trunks blinks.

"Double Weekend Kamehameha… that's what he said, right?" Tarble scratches his head.

"It's a combination of my Weekend and Kakarot's Kamehameha. When I said it took me three years to even succeed with the splitting process, it took me damn three painful years." Raditz's voice sounds worn and tired, but his explanation is needed. "I still haven't perfected it yet. I didn't want to risk it… but I ran out of options. I was lucky, because of I didn't split the blast correctly, it would had swung over to me and I would had been wounded."

"That explains why you came to me with such injuries…" Tarble recalls how Raditz walked in the pod one time long ago. He was covered with injuries and collapsed on the floor, unresponsive.

"Amazing. He combined two attacks into one… but… I thought that was impossible!" Future Trunks blurts out.

Vegeta stares, with a clenching fist. ' _What is with those brothers… and their potential…? Where did they get it from?!'_

They all can finally see what is up ahead. What they hear is… someone fighting to do as much as breathe.

Turles covers his mouth in an instant. "Oh… oh, no. Not again! I'm gonna…"

Gine places a hand on his shoulder, keeping her focus ahead.

Cell had took the attack very well. His body had been torn and seared black by the two blasts. A leg is missing, and both of his arms. He lost good chunks of his flanks…

He's in agony.

"Heh…" Raditz chuckles. "I think the rest of you can finish him."

"Awesome!" Nappa seems excited. "We can end this freak show!"

"Aaaagh! Damn it! Noooo! If only I was _perfect_!" Cell snaps, but his angry tone is overwhelmed by pain.

Kauli seems relieved. "Alright! Now, can we take my words seriously now?!"

"Of course!" Tarble prepares his own attack. "All at once now!"

Everyone seems cooperative, all excluding Vegeta. The Saiyan seems close to losing whatever composure he has left. He had no chance to even show _his power!_ The low-class stripped the opportunity away from him!

Cell glares at them all. "This can't end here! It can't! You haven't beaten me yet!"

"Oh, I'm sure we did, honey." Kauli teasses.

Cell pauses, and he chuckles. "No. Seriously."

Everyone freezes. "What?"

He screams suddenly. All in an instant, legs and missing parts burst out along with the green liquid they are all too familiar with. Jaws drop as his tail swings around, and he stands as good as new.

"Ouch. I'll admit, that actually scared me for a second. But it seems as long as I can recover like this, even that blast can't kill me. Funny. Even I didn't know how far it can do. Says a lot. Imagine how great it would be if I were perfect."

Gine steps back. "Impossible…"

Raditz lowers his hands, which shake heavily. "But I… gave him everything I had."

"Allow me to remind you." Cell says as he approaches them. "Remember the fight you had against those Androids? You were destroyed. You haven't gotten much stronger since then, right?"

Raditz steps back.

"Oh. And I absorbed one of them, making me more powerful than either one of them. Top that with you know, how I have your DNA which includes Saiyan genetics…"

"So, all it did was make you stronger… but the healing took away your energy at the same time." Vegeta points out.

"Yes… but see… unlike you… I don't have to worry about bleeding long."

Raditz grits his teeth.

Cell lunges from the ground, with a chuckle. "Oh, right. And I also have to finish this side quest…" His eyes lock on Kauli, who backs away quickly, already planning to run. However, he is in front of her in an instant. He snatches her by the tail, causing her to scream out, and his needle-point tails aims for her neck. "If I can't have 17, then she'll do just fine for now!"

Raditz and Gine quickly lunge towards Kauli as Future Trunks draws his sword to attempt to chop the tail off. Nappa had no time to react due to a blast flying past him that is aimed directly at Cell.

Tarble sent the attack in a heartbeat, appearing more determined than anyone else to stop the tragedy from becoming real.

And at the same time, Cell glances to his left, seeing Turles soaring towards him with a powerful hand to deliver.

It seems he recovered.

 **\- Meanwhile -**

"This dude is crazy…"

This has to be the tenth time she had looked through the typed out information displayed on the transparent screen. Her fingers swipe across the surface to flip through the virtual pages, reading again, still in denial. What is in there isn't changing. It makes her feel uneasy, but at the same time, she is in awe on just how genius the doctor was.

It is so unfortunate that he was killed.

Aqua chuckles as she sets the tablet down, shaking her head in slight amusement. "Now, I ain't crazy enough to do that. But damn." She makes way for the controls again, turning to the several screens that are displayed. "Dr. Gero was one crazy-ass old man. No one else would had thought of creating a monster that would absorb the previous creations. And then he does this… it shows how far a brain can take you."

She places her hand on the smooth surface before grabbing her gun. Clipping it against her back, she takes one more look at the screens, entertained by the turn of events. Just as planned. It is all going to plan. To witness Vegeta at the mercy of his own brother was one step closer to gaining back what was taken from them.

"Aqua, you are so wrong for this." The woman playfully scolds herself. "But what can I say? We want to live, too. Y'all are gonna have a big surprise coming to ya… and meanwhile..." She turns towards an opening door.

"Major! The fighter jets are set and-"

"Seriously. How dumb can y'all be?" The woman cuts the voice off. "They take down those things like how we would swat a fly. No form of vehicle can do anything against them."

"Oh."

"And please. Stop sending so many soldiers out there. It's suicidal. The population is low enough."

"Forgive me for saying this, ma'am, but you sent out your own-"

"They ain't stupid. They know what they are doing." Aqua heads out the door, walking past a confused man. "Get the ship ready."

"I thought you said-"

"Don't make me say it again."

Without another word, the soldier races off further in the giant room, supplied with military vehicles off all kinds.

Aqua walks past a row of tanks as she taps her earpiece. "Status on Animal Kingdom."

" _We successfully recreated it as you asked, and most of the mutants that survived the attack are healthy for now."_ A voice responds. " _What are you planning with this? They won't do any good against those Saiyans."_

"That is where you are wrong." Aqua says as she walks through another doorway. She enters a long hallway that stretches about half the length of a football field. "I'm heading out. I trust that you keep maintaining them. Especially the little one. It's a bit of trouble."

" _Y-yes. Of course."_

"Good. I'll see your progress later, corporal." She cuts off the communication just as another soldier rushes towards her.

"The ship is all set and ready."

"Good. Let's get a move on." Aqua responds. "We don't want to disappoint her, do we?"

Leaving behind the control room, the screens still display whatever they capture around the world. One in particular is focused on part of the interior of the base. The scene changes as the building's cameras takes turns showing what they are capturing. After a few more switches, it focuses on a large room filled with growing vegetation… a man-made ecosystem that somewhat mimics what was once destroyed in the headquarters.

Glass-like cages hold mutated creatures of all kinds, some appearing sick as failed experiment. A rabbit lies weak on the ground, trembling as its body seems to sprout needles of some sort, probably poisonous.

Further down, giant tigers pace in their own space, occasionally roaring when agitated. A lone soldier seems to be taking notes off their current health, shaking his head at the few sick ones that seem to have little time left to live. His red and curly hair seems to bounce from the movement. He appears to want out, speaking with uneasiness. "He left behind a lot of twisted work. I can't see how anyone could stomach this…"

Anyone would feel sick to the stomach seeing such a place. Some mutated animals had lost limbs in cruel experiments, all in effort to break past limitations in hopes to create something "better", Chille called it. He controlled his tigers so well, but since he had been gone, many are unsure if any of the animals would take a single order. They fear they would turn against them the second the doors open.

Carefully, he looks at each cell, scribbling down notes if needed. He jumps back as a pair of paws slam on the glass surface, belonging to an angry dog that barks at the sight of him. The soldier quickly moves forward, looking into another cell. "To hatch in a place like this…" Digging into his pocket, he pulls out a capsule and pushes it through the tiny hole in the glass. Once it hits the ground, it explodes into a huge bowl filled with a whole headless and plucked chicken. Not even a second passes, and a pair of jaws snap on it, crushing the bones instantly.

Fangs tear through the flesh of the animal, almost as if they haven't sunk in anything for days. Purple scales reflect some of the little light in the room. The beige underside is almost hard to see due to starvation. A pair of white horns sprout from the head with smaller ones running down the edge of its face. Wings are spread out somewhat. The creature alone is a rare sight. It is no surprise Chille had snatched it the second he saw it. The creature had been starving since the attack, and it finally has food to eat.

It's a baby dragon.

Once the chicken is gone, the dragon looks at the soldier with round eyes, silently asking - more like begging - for more.

He shakes his head. "That is all I was told to give you. Sorry."

Words seem to confuse the young beast, but looking at the expression, it catches what the answer is, and it lies down sadly.

A loud thump startles them both.

The dragon lifts its head, not afraid, knowing what the noise is. It cries out, as if to warn to source to stop making the racket it is. The dragon watches the soldier move further down, worried about what may take place.

"Look. How many times do I have to tell you? Trying to break free is wasting your time." The soldier explains as he crouches down. "You're never getting out, so you might as well stop. I know them. They will burn you again if you keep making this noise. You should be grateful they didn't kill you when you crashed."

White strings splatter on the glass, startling the man. It was clearly a challenge or a threat. It concerns him.

"Okay then. Don't say I didn't warn you." He says. "I was about to feed you, but I have orders not to if you misbehave. So your opportunity has been missed. I have reports to make. Perhaps you will be a little nicer later."

"Llleeeeeeeeeeeee!" A vibrating screech is the only response, an attempt to speak in the human tongue, but failing. The soldier seems to understand. He heads away, leaving the creature alone.

Once the door shuts and lights cut out, a red light shines inside each cell, enough to make out the figures. Pairs of eyes stare off in the distance, as the creature sulks in defeat. Its two tails curl close against its body as it lies down at last.

"Rrrrriiiidiiii…."

* * *

 **Strength chart. Strongest to Weakest.**

 **(Power Levels are BS, by the way.)**

 _This chart focuses on the main people._

 _Note: Chart will be updated each chapter. I can't do power scaling since I clearly can't understand it like an idiot. This is simply rankings._

Android 16 & Semi-Perfect Cell

Prince Vegeta So like… yeah.

Android 17

Raditz

Kakarot (Son Goku)

Seleriak (Future Trunks)

Piccolo & Turles

Nappa

Karot (Son Gohan)

Kauli (Ice Phlounder)

Gine

Prince Tarble

Tien Shinhan

ChiChi

Krillin

Yamcha

Chiaotzu

Bulma

Oolong

Puar

* * *

 **A/N** **:** **Finally Finished!**

 **Readers:** _ **Espeon, you tease! What are you doing?! We wait half a year for THIS?!**_

 **What do you mean? The spider or the sails?**

 **Chose a ship you want to sail. It probably never will. Your perspective is something I am interested to see.**

 **We have people choosing sides. Holy crap.**

 **It's gonna be Team Edward and Team Jacob again.**

 **Ah. 3rd grade says. Broken friendships. I was the nobody because I was Team Nobody.**

 **Anyways, choose your side. I don't care.**

 _ **#doesn'tcareforromance**_

 **GUYS. I NEEEED all of you to read Possible Question 6. It is very important since it is about the sake of this series. I'm serious. Not joking. READ. Warning: The note is an essay, I swear.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions** **:**

 **PQ1: Did we have the power to stop the madness from exelaring?**

 **A: This series isn't fanservice, though I may take a tiny request if I feel it fits. The idea is to make this story not predictable but it's difficult to do that alone. Though, lately I received comments from new readers on why I keep dragging this out?**

 **Why? To ease it back down can't be done in an instant, but I somewhat regret it. Then again, I have always been so hard on myself. It's a huge reason on why I haven't updated for months.**

 **I don't have a beta reader. (I'm stubborn as heck. I'll be honest. I never had nor do I feel like looking for one. How irresponsible, I know.) So when I am done with a chapter I look over it twice or maybe three times to take out or add anything for it to make since.**

 **I always say don't be afraid to point out anything. So go for it. It'll make me a better writer.**

 **PQ2: OMG you've grown!**

 **A: Begin writing this series at age 16. 20 now.**

 **Yeah. It's been good.**

 **PQ3: Are you planning to write new books?**

 **A: No. I have enough to focus on already. I know I have some of you requesting me to write certain things, but working on 3 books at a time is draining enough. Sorry.**

 **PQ4: How was this chapter?**

 **A: I was on and off typing this one. I may spend a few days on it and ignore it for a week. That's what happened.**

 **PQ5: What encouraged you to finish this?**

 **A: I missed reading comments. :( You have no idea. When I am at work and my phone buzzes due to readers looking into the latest update, it makes me feel better. I write for fun, so it's awesome to know someone enjoys it.**

 **I have so many new readers now, that my phone would buzz every five minutes. Progress. Slow but worth it. You can get there, too. Just keep going!**

 **PQ6: It's been almost 6 months. Are you alright in there?**

 **A: Might as well be honest with you all. Update gasps between chapters just keep growing for a reason.**

 **I started writing OTES when I was 16.**

 **I'm 20 now. As some of you may know, my birthday is on December 5th. I'm more mature, so looking back has me feeling not so good**

 **I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. Between working and trying to figure out life, writing is just thrown aside. And I love writing. It's a hobby I enjoy. Honestly, with all the recent new readers I am having… (2018 marks the most I ever had. I think I counted around 10 or more on Wattpad. A dozen or so more on Fanfiction.) the majority are silent readers. I can't count how many I have since they only read and not comment or vote. That is completely fine with me. I can tell from the explosion of reads I had lately.**

 **The most recent reviews I got on Book 1 on Fanfiction alone, 70% were negative. Most were bashing the story, really. I also try to keep it with the Dragon Ball timeline, but then the new Movie got announced by Akira Toriyama himself, and his timeline is what we've seen in Dragon Ball minus, not the anime itself. Now I'm just "Urrgh!"**

 **And when I looked over Book 3, I was shaking my head and cringing at the work there. I am not lying. I'm starting to really regret what I wrote.**

 **And the recent comments I got on Book 3, some were unhappy. A few readers had read up to that point and dropped the book because they couldn't read it anymore. (I can tell from looking at my Fanfiction read chart.)**

 **I have my documents with on-progress chapters. They are still there, but I haven't touched any of them for a long time.**

 **I hate to say it, and I shouldn't pretend I'm fine with it.**

 **I'm not liking where this is going anymore. Ideas don't stick. I look at this on-progress work and I just shake my head and close to document, not bothering to touch it. Because it is just** _ **bad**_ **. It doesn't make sense to me. I honestly don't know where to go from now, and I don't feel like reading from book 1 to now again because it will take weeks maybe, and I'll be getting angry with myself for leaving out a detail I meant to bring back later. Call me lazy if you want, but it's not that. I just don't want to pressure myself into writing the series. It will only make it go downhill.**

 **And it doesn't help when readers send comments saying; "Update please!" That only adds more pressure.**

 **Whoa now. Don't attack me. Read this next thing below;**

 **I** _ **understand**_ **. I get it. I did that before too, but many of my favorite writers had stopped writing because of people begging for them to update. Some even begged on the same day they posted. I hate to see their notes that read;** " _ **All of you keep putting so much pressure on me. I just updated yesterday! Can you wait?!"**_ **Then they get called rude, but think about it.**

 **On average, (for me) it takes me about a whole week to write a single chapter alone if I am constantly looking into it. (I could write one in a single day, but I mean it would take the ENTIRE day with little or no breaks.) That said chapter won't be published until a few days later after edits and add-ons and proofreading. So it's about a 8-10 day process.**

 **Top that with work and other things, and I am left to writing as much as 100 - 2,000 words a day if I even have the time. 2,000 is a lot, but these chapters on average is 15,000 or more.**

 **They worked so hard and people want more. But they can't just slam down 10,000 words in one day. It takes planning and editing and making sure it is right. Rush a story and it's written just like** " _ **My Immortal"**_ **. You should read that infamous fanfiction. It's interesting.**

 **Or better example. 90% of the One Direction fanfiction. It is rushed so bad it doesn't make sense. Where's the build-up? What's the plot? Does development even exist? (Somehow, those get over a million reads on Wattpad.)**

 **One author I once followed posted something like;** " _ **I can't update any more because every time I do, you guys just keep asking for more. I can't do this anymore."**_ **And I think this was around 2009. I was around 10-11 and I felt bad because I was one of the few who kept asking.**

 **It's okay, guys. I'm not attacking you. Just warning you if you have other books you love.**

 **Am I mad at y'all? Of course not! As I said before, I remember begging and begging and then people responded for me to stop... story for another time.**

 **The majority of this story's fanbase ranges from ages 11-15. There are a few 16-18 but I don't notice much of it. Are there any adults reading? I only know one.**

 **Wait. This is rated M. What are y'all younger readers doing here? Ah. Whatever. I was a rebel too. I read rated T when I was 12. (Lame joke.)**

 **Moving on…**

 **I looked into the canon series of DBZ and I left out some important details and aaaaah. The pacing of all my books is slow. Lack of character development… repeating the same thing over and over. Some chapters are just bland and boring. "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Retaliation Corps" has the same exact issue. Slow pacing and little personality. I'm not writing as well as I did before.**

 **AND ALSO, most of the readers I have only are around mainly BECAUSE of OTES. I noticed I lost followers as I gained some because I haven't updated OTES in so long. If I got what I have mainly because of that alone, then it doesn't feel much of an accomplishment. I am a bigger Pokémon fan than anything else, and none of my Pokémon stories had even reached 1K yet.**

 **No, I'm not asking y'all to look into those books. I don't have a problem with what you chose to read. It pleases me for anyone to read anything from me, since I originally only write just for the fun of it.**

 **I was asked to write an original story for years, (from friends, family, and online readers like you.) and I finally did. That isn't getting much attention either. Sure. Over 400 reads seems like a lot but that's between 11 chapters. And all I need to gain that much for OTES is 3-4 chapters of the newest book. I'm not asking anyone to read it. I'm just noticing something.**

 **I don't know when the next update is coming… but I'll keep the upcoming chapter titles down below just in case.**

 **Geez. I hate disappointing people.**

 **But, thankfully, I did something at least. Thank you for supporting me all the way. I won't give up… no!**

* * *

 **Question Time** **:**

 **Q:** Hey I was thinking what if everyone saw the scars on gokus back ...u know the whole dbz thing how gokus clothes always burn off or something else

 **A:** Hmmm. That is a cliché thing to happen. How rude of me to not use it so much. The last time Goku went bare was against King Cold. I must do better.

And yeah. I'll think about that.

 **Q:** *insert obligatory wall of text review here*

 **A:** *Insert an unnecessarily large paragraph of a response here.*

 **Q:** Dude this is really good, I hope this continues on. When's the next chapter

 **A:** Here. Chapter 13-wise? Not sure. I already started working on it. I won't give up. Not yet.

 **Q:** Great Chapter I wouldn't expect anything less but plz try to be more frequent with the updates

 **A:** I honestly wish I can. I'll do my best!

* * *

 **And now...**

… **the moment you probably haven't been waiting for!**

 **TFS shorts!**

 **Duh, Dun, dun-dun-dun, duh, Dun, dun-dun-dun-dun… DUH!**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A FANFICTION PARODY IN THE STYLE OF TEAM FOUR STAR!**

 **ESPEON804 OWNS NONE OF IT!**

 **This also contains heavier language.**

 **Today's TFS Short: Kakarot's broken rant** **! (Oh me gudness!)**

Raditz: (Annoyed) Kakarot! Stop throwing a fit every time something doesn't go your way!

Kakarot: I can if I want!

Nappa: Well, this isn't helping.

Kauli: Nothing ever helps. Goku, what is your problem?! Your view towards people are completely bias!

Kakarot: It is not!

Kauli: Fine. Explain.

Kakarot: They just sit there and watch me suffer, reading every little line of my agony! They feel sorry, but they do nothing! Some people they are!

Kauli: What the hell are you talking about?

Future Trunks: Don't think about it. You'll hurt yourself. At least I know, but trying to explain won't make any sense to you.

Kakarot: (Not directed towards his brother) Go ahead and admit it. You don't have the heart to make me suffer for my crimes, so you just sat and read the development. You read it all and did _nothing_. You had the power to stop it. All you had to do was beg for it to stop. But you're no different from them. You're just a pitiful coward when all alone, aren't you?

Raditz: Kakarot. Talking to them isn't going to change anything.

Kakarot: If I could jump out this book, then they'll-

Raditz: Stop it! You're going to break something.

Kauli: It's already broken…

Nappa: I think the demon broke Kakarot.

Raditz: The demon broke Kakarot?! But how is he still sitting if every bone is broken?!

Kauli: Aaand, I just realized I am surrounded by idiots.

 ***Cliché scary screeching music begins to play***

Kakarot: They hurt Kakarot.

Raditz: Kakarot…

Kakarot: Kakarot will hurt them! Kakarot will destroy them all! Kakarot doesn't care what anyone says!

Raditz: Kakarot!

Kakarot: Kakarot will watch them suffer just as they watched Kakarot suffer!

Raditz: DAMN IT, KAKAROT! STOP SCREAMING IN THIRD PERSON!

Kakarot: KAKAROT CAN SCREAM IN THIRD PERSON IF KAKAROT WANTS!

 **END**

* * *

 **Next Time** **:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai "Episode Preview Theme" here***

Raditz: Hey! This is Raditz, the oldest brother of Kakarot!

Raditz: (Angry) What the hell is going on?! I used my most powerful attack, and it did _nothing_! Now we have this damn pest buzzing in all our ears! He has one of us held hostage!

Tarble: (Angry) As if it would stay that way!

Vegeta: It's all her fault. She did all that ranting and she's the one in trouble-

Tarble: Do something, you selfish idiot!

Gine: We need to retreat immediately, and prepare for the future!

Future Trunks: (Surprised) Future?! What future could we possibly have at this point?!

Yamcha: (Nervously) Uh, guys. I have-

Everyone else: NOBODY CARES!

Yamcha: Urgh. Next time on, " _The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"_! Chapter 13! _"Keep yourselves in check! Realize your mindset!"_

Seriously. What did I do to even deserve this?

Vegeta: (Distant) You exist!

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 13….?**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters**_ _ **:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 13: _"Keep yourselves in check! Realize your mindset!"_ Something isn't right. It's like poison, spreading quickly through anyone exposed to it. As the days drag out, the actions of Kakarot grow worse. The warrior is having a battle with himself, and for the first time in years, his eyes open to see just how much things have changed within not just himself, but those close by.

One can only stay sane for so long. Slowly… they are slipping… He is not the only one who had gone insane.

Chapter 14: _"Time for reconsideration!"_ Seeing how everyone is being affected by his actions, Kakarot is left pondering on what to do. Knowing his son is struggling enough, he begins to fear that his own wife may just turn down a bad corner. Willing to protect the little things he has left, he pushes all jokes aside. Is it possible… that he is doing the right thing, or is this a temporary moment?

Chapter 15: _"Something worth protecting."_ The warriors find themselves backed against a wall when things spiral out of control. All that they can do at this point is shield the best way they can, but even that proves to be a challenge! When the situation turns bad, it seems it could be the end.

But… an offer is made…?

Chapter 16: " _The arrival of the unexpected! Trust your instincts!"_ The warriors have to make preparations to make sure they walk free with their skins. However, there is a major change in plans when they meet with what is thought to never be seen again! While everyone is thrilled, Kakarot isn't very cooperative. He's too busy trying to look into just what they welcomed in.

Chapter 17: " _The monster of the night! Don't lower your guard!"_ What madness is this? Things should be moving smoothly, at least that is what the Saiyans believed. Unfortunately, as usual, the typical stubborn Saiyan makes things more of a burden than an easy sail. Kakarot has a good reason for this, at least he believes so. When nightfall comes, he encounters a beast that is far worse than the rampaging Great Ape! Could it be…?

* * *

 **Once again, I apologize. But my other works will still be updated, I hope.**

 **-Espeon804**


	13. Keep yourself in check!

**Chapter 13 Plot:**

Chapter 13: " _Keep yourselves in check! Realize your mindset!"_ Something isn't right. It's like poison, spreading quickly through anyone exposed to it. As the days drag out, the actions of Kakarot grow worse. The warrior is having a battle with himself, and for the first time in years, his eyes open to see just how much things have changed within not just himself, but those close by.

One can only stay sane for so long. Slowly… they are slipping… He is not the only one who had gone insane.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! First chapter of 2019!**

 **YAAAAAY! Oh geez. I'm hungry. I have been editing this chapter since noon. It's… almost past 4pm. I finished typing it in the morning, but editing takes sooo long.**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: January 29th, 2019!**

 **WORDS: 22,744**

* * *

 **Updates are slow as crap. I've been working on this since 2017…**

 **You know… describing fight scenes are not easy. Not only do you have to make sure you have enough detail for readers to view it, but not so much it confuses them. And this is Dragon Ball. A story involving a lot of fighting.**

 **I myself am a fan of hand-to-hand combat and weapons. Energy blasts being overused kills the glory. The original Dragon Ball made them special.**

 **What am I to talk? I never fought anyone before. I can rough house but I doubt I can fight.**

 **Herr durr.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the true possessor!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

 _"Foreign Language"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Is it finally done? Will it be done?**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 13: Keep yourselves in check! Realize your mindset! -**

"The latest report… is the same thing again?" Blue eyes roll irritably. A hand presses against the earpiece to make sure words can be heard clearly over the wind. Aqua zipa down a dirt path on her motorbike with a few soldiers, keeping her focus ahead for any incoming obstacles.

"Yes, ma'am. This time, it ravaged through the supply room and destroyed the equipment there. The wires and cables appear to have been torn off." A voice responds. "The two soldiers in the area were found to have been brutally beaten to the ground. They both died."

"The Animal Kingdom room is secured, right?"

"Yes. We believe the force is one from the outside. But it can't be any of the Saiyans. They would had demolished the place to pieces for sure."

"Then, what is it?"

"We are investigating right now!"

"Make it quick. I'll get back in touch with you soon." Aqua cuts off the communication.

"Wait! Ma'am! It's… aaah!" A male soldier throws his earpiece down. "Damn it. What does she expect us to do? This whole thing is a suicide mission. What's the point of fighting this far?" He walks down the hall, and two other soldiers join him, carrying their energy blasters. "I might as well check in with the others to see if we have a lead…"

 _Clunk!_

They spin around with their guns aimed towards the sound. It's drawing closer… sounding like it keeps rubbing on the ground. Something made out of metal or…

A can of orange juice rolls from the shadows and hits the leading soldier's feet. He looks ahead, ready to fire. They creep closer, and a few seconds pass… they hear a tiny burp.

Baby Trunks sits on the ground, nibbling on a cookie he had torn from a package that is spilled on the ground. Littered around him are empty chip bags and candy. A few empty cans had been chewed on, it seems.

"Hey! The lounge!" The tall soldier gasps. "No way! Did this little baby eat out the entire snack storage?!"

"Where did he even come from?" The shorter one asks, unsure if it is even possible for a small baby to eat so much.

Baby Trunks slaps his cookie on the ground before grabbing another one from the package, playing with it in his mouth. He picks up the cookie he just set down, now covered with dirt, and he swings it around in the air, just as any baby would when playing with their food.

"Hey… little guy." The leading soldier speaks quietly as he approaches the baby, who stops eating and stares at him. "Where's your mama?"

The baby blinks, and he throws his cookie at the man. It breaks against his face, and the baby laughs and claps. He seems entertained.

"Okay." The soldiers wipes away the crumbs. He holds out both hands. "Come here. Let's get you outta here."

The baby holds his other cookie close. "Nnnnn-nuh!"

Hearing the rejection, the soldier tries again. "Come on. Don't be like that!"

"Nuuuuuuuh!"

"Come now, before-"

"H-hey! Look!" The taller soldier pulls him back, pointing at the baby. "He… he has a tail…!"

"What?!"

They see it clearly now. The lavender tail flicks every now and then. The baby tilts his head, clearly confused on why they appear so shocked.

"He must be one of their children." The shorter soldier frowns. "Any Saiyan is no good. Sorry, but you have to go!" He aims his weapon at the baby, who is apparently clueless to what is happening.

"Are we really shooting a baby?" The leading soldier asks.

"Yes! He's a Saiyan freak! We can't allow him to live! He may be harmless now, but he'll grow up and kill us for sure!"

"Ah. You have a point there. It's not like he's human, right? Well, even if he was… he's still a Saiyan as long as he has their blood."

The three guns fire at once.

Baby Trunks drops his cookie in alarm. He seems to be unable to move, but his body suddenly glows blue as he whines.

The blasts strike the ground. The soldiers are confused, seeing how they struck nothing.

"Hey… where did he go?!" The shorter soldier asks. "Did he disappear?! Hey!"

Baby Trunks sits on top the fridge now. He clings on to a cabinet next to it, terrified by the loud noise. He begins to whine. His last cookie is grasped by his tail. It slips free, and he gasps lightly as it falls and breaks on the ground. The soldiers move forward, crushing what it left of it under their feet as they aim again.

"Ookie…" The baby whines again before his face turns red. He begins to cry.

"Shut him down!" The leading soldier steps closer.

Baby Trunks screams suddenly, his piercing cry forcing them to cover their ears. Grabbing the cabinet door, he tears it off the hedges and chucks it at the soldiers. They duck, and the door strikes the wall and breaks to pieces.

They fire, and the blast strikes the entire fridge, which bursts and collapses to the ground. The cries end there.

"He just threw the door at us…" The shorter soldier notes as he reloads. "That's some crazy strength right there. An average person can't even tear it off like that…"

"I think we got him this time." The taller one says.

They hear slight movement, and they are all alert.

A sudden angry scream prepares them. But they didn't expect a tiny body to lunge from the ground and latch on the short soldier's head. The baby is throwing a tantrum, a very violent one. He pounds the soldiers head all while tearing off his hair by handfuls.

That has to hurt.

"AAAH! GET HIM OFF ME!"

The leading soldier aims, but he is unsure on what to do. The taller soldier appears just as lost. The shorter one tries to shoot the baby away, but he keeps missing, so the blasts strike the walls and ceiling instead.

The baby pulls and pulls, and the soldier staggers and trips over a fallen can. He falls back towards a wall. The baby falls off his head just before the man could slam against a bookshelf. The shelf wobbles and falls, landing only on the soldier's head, breaking his neck on the process.

The surviving two gasps before they fire rapidly, but the baby crawls away quicker than most can run.

"He's a monster!" The taller soldier gasps.

The leading one marches forward quickly and kicks away a desk, revealing the baby hiding underneath. His eyes widen in surprise at the sight of a 30-pound weight ball being lifted from the ground.

The baby throws it at him, and it hits the man's head. He falls to the ground, grabbing his face and rolling on the ground as he screams.

Quickly, Trunks crawls out of the room, going down the hall and entering a darker room. He slows down, taking a look at his surroundings. Hearing a roar makes him jump. Seeing tigers and all other types of creatures seems to fascinate him. He pushes himself to his feet, waddling awkwardly as he walk a further into the room.

The taller soldier rushes inside, making a sliding entrance as he pulls out his gun. The leading soldier staggers behind, still rubbing his face. "There he is!"

"Ah?" The baby spins around, and he falls back down to his behind as the taller soldier fires. The blast misses and strikes a wall instead. Several cries of the creatures erupt from the loud sound.

"Grrr!" He walks closer, and he fires again, only for the gun to clack. Having enough, he throws the weapon down towards the baby in attempt to beat him down, but the weapon is grabbed. He screams as he is tossed from the ground and falls over a guard fence. He coughs and stands, throwing his gun now. "You annoying little-"

A giant crocodile lunges from the pond behind him and snaps their jaws around the soldier's leg. He screams as he is dragged into and underneath the water.

"He… " The leading soldier clenches his fists. "Alright… I'm not playing around. You got lucky because they died from their own faults… but I'm not dying the same way!"

He suddenly spins around and flees in fear.

"I need to tell someone about this!"

Baby Trunks begins to cry again, mainly because he realizes he is all alone in a room he is unfamiliar with. However, a few chirps quiets him down as curiosity takes over. He sees tiny claws tapping the glass, so he crawls closer to it.

Zhanshitao taps the glass again.

The baby begins to slap and strike the glass now. At first, nothing happens, but the lock is struck and breaks. It falls free. The cage light turns green, and the door opens.

Immediately, the creature crawls out, and he jumps into the baby's lap and cuddles against his face in thanks, or to calm him down. The baby picks him up with a giggle, but the creature is quick to slip from his hands before he could be accidentally crushed by the strength the baby can't seem to control.

The baby begins to crawl away, but a long cry makes him stop and turn around.

The purple dragon stares at them sadly, placing its paws against the glass. Trunks reaches the cell door and beats against the lock until it falls off. He gives the dragon space as the door opens, and slowly, the baby reptile walks out.

Several footsteps alert them all. It seems the surviving soldier returned with a few more. A few military robots accompany them.

There is no way they can escape so easily.

"So, you're telling me that the baby there… killed two of you?" One of the new arrivals doesn't seem to understand how it could even come close to being possible.

"I can't blame you for asking. It sounds unreal… but it is. That baby there, according to the collected footage, is the spawn of that Saiyan who took Goku away from us!"

The baby tilts his head, completely confused on why everyone is mad at him. Meanwhile, Zhanshitao is crouched against the baby's head with a determined look. The baby may not know it, but Zhanshitao is willing to do anything to protect the baby.

The baby of the Saiyan he grew up with.

The dragon steps back, nervous in many ways. Seeing guns aimed at them makes it clear they aren't so friendly anymore.

Zhanshitao's tails start to quiver as the soldiers set their fingers on the trigger. They have some nerve…

… to shoot down a baby.

 **\- 0000 -**

Below him, the scene play a out. Cell has Kauli. Cell is about to absorb Kauli. Cell gets more power, everyone is in a bad position.

Yamcha swallows nervously. He had decided to stay high in the air since he's clearly no use below. "Why did Goku's mom drag me into this mess…?"

"D-damn it!" Kauli screams out, frustrated and terrified at the same time. She is pulled back by the tail that captured her as blades nearly slice her. "Watch it!"

Future Trunks lands behind them, appearing ready to try again, now considering being a little more careful.

Cell dodges the attacks of others with a laugh. "It's a bit late to react. You had plenty of time to deal with me while you fools gawked at Raditz's light show!"

Turles floats back, sneering. "Light show? That's what he calls it…"

Vegeta snorts. "Forget about it then. Why bother saving that weakling? It won't make a difference if we lose her. Do what you want with her."

"What?!" Kauli's eyes widen. "I oughta-"

"Huh?!" Gine and Future Trunks both gasp.

"I beg your pardon?" Tarble clearly heard him the first time, but it seems a repeat is needed to confirm it. The younger prince isn't too pleased.

"Vegeta!" Nappa can't believe what he just heard. "You're just going to let her die?"

Turles narrows his eyes. "Oh. So because you can't chuck another Android, you throw one of us instead. I'll take note of that."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "Is this coming from the same Saiyan who wanted to get this insect stronger to prove his own worth? Changed your mind already? No surprise. He did nearly kill you when he's only half as perfect as he should be. Must hurt, hm?"

Turles clenches his fists, but Raditz grabs his shoulder, a silent warning to not try anything foolish.

"If he absorbs her, That means he'll get a power boost! She will suit better than a thousand humans, you know!" Tarble snarls at his brother. "You really lack a greater judgement!"

"Besides the last sentence you said… that's the alternative idea." Vegeta snorts. "And to simply… get rid of her."

Nappa blinks. "You're kidding…"

"He's not thinking through this at all. We are supposed to be staying alive here…" Raditz grumbles as he hears his brother growl irritably.

Vegeta snorts. "She's been running her mouth ever since she got here. My ears can finally get some rest from her constant bitching. I already have enough from the one Kakarot settled with."

"You disgust me." Tarble growls. "I shouldn't had listened to anyone. I should had killed you when I had the chance. You never learned, and you never will. Death is the only solution towards the walking burden you are!"

"Good. We share something in common. I feel exactly the same towards you."

"You think you can just treat everyone like stairs." Tarble sneers as he turns his attention back to Cell. "Your decisions lead to this. Allowing one of our own to die to the enemy. You call yourself a prince. The Prince of all Saiyans, but here you are, about to kill one of what is left of our kind! She doesn't deserve this, nor does anyone else!"

"She's hardly even a Saiyan." Vegeta huffs. "She can't stay afloat longer than ten minutes, and she fails to manipulate her own energy better than a brat. Simple tactics children can do. She's a waste of breathing space. She's lower than a human, so she serves no purpose. Be glad she's there instead of you."

Kauli grits her teeth. "Keep one eye open tonight."

"Hah. Even if you live, you won't make it that far." Vegeta dismisses her threat.

"She may not be so strong, but she has her wits, and she's far better than you can dream of, Vegeta!" Tarble shouts.

Kauli stops struggling for a second. It seems she's not used to having nice things said about her.

Vegeta pauses, and he begins to laugh, which raises confusion until he speaks. "You know, the way you talk about her… I think I'm actually going to enjoy this. I can't wait to see the look on your face when she's reduced to nothing!"

Turles' eyes slightly narrow. From the tone in his voice, he's clearly annoyed, perhaps angry. "You know, using one of us as bait is one thing. But now, I can forgive Raditz, because for you to use us as feeder food is far lower than that."

Gine growls lightly. "He's about to make an even bigger mistake…! This is nothing to be proud of!"

"You sadistic bastard…!" Tarble speaks through clenched teeth.

Future Trunks narrows his eyes. "You think this is a good idea? You're going to regret your choices later on. Notice how everyone is against this."

"Ah, sure. Who are you to talk, from the countless mistakes you've made that led up to this?" Vegeta challenges him.

"You're pinning the blame on him?!" Raditz glares at Vegeta.

"Well, he's not wrong." Cell chuckles.

"What?"

"Your son was a bit careless." Cell chuckles. "He arrived home, ready to head back to his mentors to celebrate a saved day… but what he didn't realize was the poor mistake he made. He took away what was mine. Encountering him was only brief. He didn't last very long… and I had a free trip to try again, and this time, I _will_ obtain what was meant for me."

"I… I died…?!" Future Trunks blinks. "Wait… so that means… ah… that explains the time machine, and how the year you came from was ahead of my own! But, if I'm dead from where you came from… and if the me from then defeated the Androids then-"

"Okay. My head hurts." Turles is failing to keep track of it all.

Gine blinks. "I think I got it. The you from then is from a further future. Which means the Cell before us is not the same Cell from here, and not the same Cell in your own timeline."

Nappa nods. "Which means that while this Cell came from the future, it's not the same future that this Future Trunks came from which means our own Cell hasn't even hatched yet but we are dealing with this Cell and possibly another Cell-"

"For the love of the full moon, SHUT UP!" Raditz screams out, causing it to be dead silent in an instant. He has everyone's attention, so he goes on. "I can't keep up with this! I hardly understand it! Do you even know what you are talking about?!"

"Honestly, not really." Nappa admits.

"Well, in short." Cell chuckles. "Let me ask you. How much do you know about time travel?"

"Honestly… I don't think I know anything anymore." Future Trunks mutters.

"Exactly." Cell laughs as he moves his tail, dragging Kauli closer. "You should had done your research before you decided to play with it. You've made a mistake that perhaps altered a few things. I doubt you would even learn from this. So, I appreciate the alternative solution you game me for losing the other Android."

Kauli gasps and begins to thrash again. She tilts her head back as the needle draws closer. "Let me go!"

"Aaah. But I haven't even started yet!" Cell chuckles.

"Hey." Turles calls firmly.

The needle is an inch away from piecing the target. The insect looks at him with a dark smile.

"I would hate to get ugly." Turles grumbles. "It's best you drop her anyway. She's no good to even consider absorbing."

"Oh? Are you threatening me?"

"I was referring to something else. Have you ever been mauled to pieces?"

"But what good what that do?" Nappa seems to catch on. He frowns at Turles. "If he has Saiyan genetics, could he do something similar?"

"What are you saying?"

"If you used your head, the answer is obvious." Tarble frowns at him. "Perhaps if you think more, you would get hurt less often."

"So now, you criticize me." Turles prepares himself to jump.

"I've had enough of waiting around." Cell is annoyed by Kauli's squirming. He grabs her head firmly, pulling her closer. "Have a last glance. It'll be over soon." The needle jabs forward again.

"Take a lesson from a Saiyan! Always pay attention, idiot!" Turles suddenly appears by his side, and he kicks his tail aside before punching his head. His eyes widen as he realized the punch did nothing more than push the head to the side.

However, a blast slams against the enemy, and he staggers back. Turles is lost on where it came from until Kauli is pulled free from Cell's hold. Turles jumps back quickly, glancing to his right.

Tarble huffs, setting Kauli on the ground carefully. Lowering his smoking hand, he says; "Rule number 1 of the battlefield; Kill the enemy without hesitation nor regret."

"Oh, don't start with that bullshit. You didn't even kill him."

Tarble sneers. "Roughly translated; It means to keep beating him down without feeling bad about it! Your hesitation nearly killed you, and that hesitation came from your fear!"

A yellow blast fires past Tarble's shoulder. He staggers back and faces towards an annoyed Cell, who is already flying forward. The prince crosses his arms over his face in time to block a powerful punch. He is sent flying back, but he regains control of his flight. "Kauli!"

Kauli gasps as Cell fires another blast towards her. She jumps away to avoid being struck directly, and the ground bursts below her. The explosion sends her flying, and she crashes on the ground. For several seconds, she can't comprehend what just happened until feet fall in front of her line of sight. She lifts her head, seeing the grinning insect they had been trying to kill for too long now. "Don't think you've won yet…"

Cell pins her head down with his foot. "You bore me. Don't talk to me."

Did he just… mix up her own words and used it against her?

Cell turns around and catches a boot that attempted to kick his head. It belongs to a surprised Raditz, who is thrown aside like thrash.

Turles is by his side in seconds, watching him fall to the dirt. "Nothing is working. We can't afford to lose anyone right now!"

Future Trunks looks towards his father. "Father! Are you alright?!"

"Spare me your concern. It takes a lot more than that to kill me. But..." Raditz's uneasy grin becomes a true one now. One with dark intentions, actually. "Everything is really falling apart, is it? I can't comprehend what exactly is going on, but what I do know is the fact that we are all done for in no time soon if we don't find a solution.

"What solution is there? He's too strong!" Nappa frowns. "It's not like we can stop this by beating him down, so what idea do you have?!"

Gine rubs her lower back. "Trying to think of something that won't kill us… if we put ideas together, we could think of a way out of here without losing anyone. We need to somehow…"

"Easier for you to say." Nappa growls. "You're already dead!"

Tarble rubs his face with a single arm. He growls irritably as his tail flicks once. His brother crosses his arms, no comment this time around.

Raditz says nothing. He doesn't know what to say. He notices his son flying past him.

"He has no idea." Cell chuckles. "Now then lady… hold still. I promise it will only hurt a little. It's like a visit to the doctor's office, see?" He laughs as he jabs the needle into her neck. Her scream makes it clear it did not hurt "a little" at all.

"Kauli!" Future Trunks is hardly making it.

Cell's laughter ends abruptly as a heavy blast slams against the front of his face. This time, he is pushed back, sent flying several feet away and tumbling on the ground. The attacker rockets by, and they send a frenzy of blasts to keep him down. It ends after a few seconds, and they land quickly.

Future Trunks lowers his sword. He is surprised by how quickly someone else flew past him. And to think the one who would boldly attack is Turles, who is supposed to be afraid of him.

Well, he did put on quite a show earlier until Raditz had to save him.

Kauli grips her neck, surprised that she isn't dead yet. She looks up at Turles, even more surprised that he saved her in the nick of time. "I didn't think you would even-"

"Shut it. Don't get any funny ideas. I don't need that freak getting any stronger than he already is." Turles glares at her. "He's enough trouble."

"Wow. Thanks. For a second there, I thought you were finally being a little nicer. Oh, well. Can't complain." Kauli grumbles. "I guess I'm dead to you too, huh?"

"Don't irritate me with that. We don't need anyone dying out here either." Turles huffs. "Dah. To think crashing on Earth would lead to this mess…"

"He's getting back up." Kauli says quickly.

"Can you not-"

"He's getting back up!"

Turles' eyes widen as a blast is fired towards him. He jumps, performing a backflip, dodging the attack. He stays afloat in the air, and he blinks as Cell rockets towards him. He sees the oncoming punch, and he throws his head back to avoid it. "Raditz!"

In response, a pink blast fires Cell's arm off clean.

Turles holds back a panicked shout as the blood nearly spills on him. He lands quickly, disgusted. "Raditz! Disgusting! I do not want that seeping in my hair!"

"You asked for my assistance." Raditz points out. "So I gave it to you."

"There he goes." Kauli rolls her eyes.

"And I'll throw your tail right at him if you keep that up!" Turles snaps at her.

Gine crosses her arms, and Turles sinks, realizing she is glaring at him.

"Don't make threats you can't carry out, Turles." Tarble frowns at him.

Cell rises again, frowning at his wound. "Fooling around with these Saiyans… they are far more annoying than they were before. No more toying around. I would wait until I am perfect, but killing a few of them may be the best option… but…" Something seems to be bothering him. He would search the ground now and then.

Raditz lowers his arm. He seems to have figured something out, because he chuckles lightly before he speaks. "One fault in your abilities… you can only heal so many times. It drains a lot of energy to heal yourself, does it not? How long will it take until you grow that back?"

"I didn't think of that." Future Trunks is impressed.

Cell's eyes widen before they fill with anger.

"That really is his flaw, huh?" Tarble notes.

"Damn it! I needed that!" Cell growls, constantly searching the ground.

"HA! HEH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raditz laughs almost madly, taunting the enemy almost, or relieved in some way. It's not easy to tell. "Oh! Excuse me! Has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it, it's _GREEEEEN!_ HEH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cell growls as his laughter carries on. "Go ahead and laugh. Just remember where you stand against me."

"Big gap in power, yes, I know. But, I'm not stupid!" Raditz chuckles. "I've been playing with you. Not entirely, but I figured there has to be some limit, am I right?"

"Blasting out my hand won't stop anything for long."

"Oh? Really? Well then, good luck trying to find it! You have the upper hand with strength, but what good is it if you gave no way of going further? You heal yourself twice, which drained your energy, I am sure. Tell me. Can you pull that off again and still match us? Or maybe you'll drop to our level, and I can finally kick your ass?!"

Cell glares at him. "You-"

"Oh! So I was right! Makes sense. Namekians can only heal so much before they grow too tired, I am sure. It's not an ability one can abuse!" Raditz says. "I can relate in some sense. You can only cut off our tails so many times. It takes longer for it to come back, but you already know that, so where's the common sense?!"

There is a moment of silence.

"That's fine. I only need one arm to fight for now." Cell chuckles lightly. Is he really that confident in himself? He seems a bit nervous… but...

"Oh. So you mock our power?!" Nappa snarls. He seems ready to charge, but Tarble shakes his head in disapproval.

"Maybe not now, but later for sure." Cell says. "Vegeta thinks he would easily wipe the floor with me as I am now, so he wants me to get stronger by allowing me to get perfect. My. You Saiyans lust for power, don't you?"

"What are you saying?" Vegeta asks.

"We don't want Vegeta to realize his mistake by getting beaten up so badly, hm?" Cell chuckles.

"Test me, why don't you?" Vegeta growls.

"Perhaps later. I've wasted more time here than I intended. I was merely fighting in self-defense. I'll continue my search. The rest of you have fun." Cell turns away quickly.

"You really think you can just walk away?!" The general angrily shouts as he charges forward.

Cell glances back, aiming his good hand towards him. "When will any of you learn?"

"Don't be so reckless!" Raditz tries to warn him, but the general is blasted away. Raditz keeps running forward with Turles close by his side. "We all attack at once!"

Radutz jumps into flight and rockets off, zipping around Cell with intense speed before firing a blast. Turles fires his own at the same time. Cell makes a quick turn, and the blasts fly right past him. As they fly off to the distance, Future Trunks is soaring forward as Nappa jumps back to his feet.

Cell lands on the ground, watching them all dive towards him. He jumps back, and Raditz only manages to punch a hole into the ground with his heavy landing. Cell ducks, causing Nappa to miss his target and end up punching Raditz instead. Turles throws his blast from above, and Cell defects it with a heavy swat.

Gine's eyes widen, and she had little reaction time. Turles' blast hits her instead. Tarble flies past her reluctantly, engaging.

Future Trunks charges now. He swings his sword and throws kicks that only miss. It's not until Cell jumps into the air that the teen stomps his feet to force his entire body from moving any further. The tip of his sword just hovers centimeters away from the surprised Tarble.

"Hello down there." Cell calls from above.

The Saiyans look up, and the enemy fires a frenzy of blasts that rain and explode around them like it's a minefield. They are forced to shield their heads as the assault carries on. It's not until it finally stops they finally look back up, only to see his is gone.

"Anyone has their eye on him?" Turles asks, more wary than he was before.

"He's fast. I'll give him that." Raditz growls as his eyes constantly change directions.

"Faster than you, even?" Cell says from behind him.

Raditz spins around, but it's Tarble who blocks the punch. The younger prince is pushed back by the force of it. Having enough, he begins to shout a single name.

"Vegetaaaa!"

"Humph." Vegeta crosses his arms as he witnesses his brother getting knocked back at last. Thinking back about what Cell said, he begins to walk forward. "I'm ending this circus."

"As much as I would like to stay, I still have a mission to complete." Cell announces. "The next time we cross paths, perhaps you'll be a bit more coordinated."

Tarble is back on his feet, and the others are ready to stop him. "You never won yet!"

Cell jumps back again.

Tarble flies right past him, and he is kicked aside like a ball. As he crashes, Gine strikes Cell's chest with a close-range blast, but it does nothing.

"Why are you even here?" Cell wonders as he snatches her wrists and squeezes harshly. He earns a small scream.

Future Trunks attempts an ambush from behind with his drawn sword, but Cell is quick to turn around and grab his arms with his tail before tossing him aside. Gine is finally released, freeing his one good hand. Nappa lunges forward with a thrown punch, but Cell jumps back and snatches the tail secured around the waist.

He pulls Nappa back with a ton of force, and the general spins in a full 360 as his tail is unwrapped in less than a second. Raditz and Turles are closely ranged. Cell swings Nappa at Raditz, using him as a weapon to send the long-haired Saiyan flying back. In an instant he swings Nappa at Turles with the same results. Future Trunks is struck the same way as Cell swings Nappa in front of him. Next, he swings Nappa back, resulting to Tarble being sent away as well.

There's no break between the strikes. Cell slings Nappa through the ground, so the general is halfway buried in it. He pulls him out and swings him over his head and to the ground again. He drags him through the dirt, lifts him and slams him down once more. And finally, he swings and releases.

Vegeta just got in range, and he is struck by a flying Nappa. They both fall. Already, Cell is flying away as the warriors try to recover.

A boulder is pushed from the ground. Nearly crushed is Yamcha, who coughs out the dirt and dust that got into his mouth. Seeing the damage done, he sinks. "What just…?"

Gine is on her knees. She rubs the dirt from her face with a growl.

Raditz spits out a bit of dirt as his Super Saiyan form drops. "Mom… let's just go back to the damn ship."

 **\- 0000 -**

ChiChi races outside the second the ship notified her of the warriors' presence. Seeing Gine land, and the orders bruised, she grows concerned. "What happened?!"

"He's faster than we expected." Raditz grumbles. "And stronger. We need a bit of training to even do more than let him fly away bruised…"

"At least no one died… but still…"

"Is everyone here?" Gine looks around to assure those facing Cell are in one place. It seems they are, so she nods. "Good. We managed to get out of there."

Turles frowns, looking towards his brother, who appears angry with himself. "At least you managed to weaken him."

"No. I didn't want that." Raditz snarls. "Even in rage… even when I gave that thing everything I had… I was so close! Dah! I'm still too weak! Damn it!" He punches a hole through the wall, not caring that he would possibly get scolded later. "And that Thing we are facing came from another timeline! So where the hell is the present one?!"

"Hold on… I think I might know something about it… but I need more research." Future Trunks turns to Raditz. "Father. Tarble did say he located Gero's lab. I can go there and investigate, but not alone. If we run into Cell, there would be trouble."

Tarble frowns. "Kauli can be helpful with her wits. Perhaps even Gohan once we find h-"

"Absolutely not."

All heads turn to ChiChi. Most are confused. They thought she was okay with her son tagging along with a few times, but it seems she's not.

"He will not fight at all if that is what you are planning for him to do!" ChiChi frowns.

"I could had sworn that she agreed to let him fight Cell…" Kauli is completely lost.

"She tends to try to keep her first word." Nappa responds.

"Studying at a time like this?" Raditz spits those words hatefully. "I can see you don't want your son to turn out to be a brainless idiot like my youngest brother, but at least have the sense to let the boy train! It will be your fault if the insect come here and kill the both of you, because your son had been too busy cooped up in books rather than to train to get stronger!"

"I just don't want my son to get hurt, and that's all!"

"So clearly, you care nothing about how he could possibly kill your husband after he so dearly tried to save your ass?! Is that what you are telling me right now?!" Raditz snaps at her. "You call us Saiyans selfish, but I see that word fitting you Humans more! He knew he was supposed to had killed you, but he couldn't do it, because he still cared about you! I still have a hard time trying to understand that, knowing he hates Humans anyway! He told me you are an exception! Hell, Kakarot had completely lost it when he witnessed you die! The fool went crazy in rage and his instincts got the best of him! He went berserk and killed that Tao to avenge your life!"

"Tao?" Gine frowns. Is he talking about the spider?

"The assassin-guy!"

"Oh. Right."

ChiChi opens her mouth to speak, but Raditz interrupts her.

"I respect your confidence and your concerns, but your attitude need to be checked. Look into the situation first, seek the needs of others before your own wants. Everyone is selfish, but how we deal with it is entirely up to the individual. A mother would think carefully about what is best for their child, and not lock them away for them to have their heads stuffed in books for eternity. Your son has a lot of potential in brains and brawn. There is nothing wrong with giving him a chance in both."

Turles blinks. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done to Raditz?"

"Oh, please. Don't remind me of that Captain Ginyu bullshit." Raditz snorts as he begins to walk away. "I'm Raditz, your big brother. Listen up, you. We have a lot, and I mean a _lot_ of work to do. If our wits are at end, and our little brother is not available, we only have one person to turn to."

"What?" Turles crosses his arms. "You? You couldn't lead anything to save your life!"

"I never said it would be me, fool. Don't read so hard into what I said." Raditz snorts. "There's a Saiyan older than all of us who might handle a thing or to as long as he keeps a cool head."

"What?" Kauli blinks. "You're talking about someone who has a fuse shorter than a rattlesnake."

ChiChi silently agrees, nodding.

Nappa realizes he is the one being mentioned. He simply crosses his arms with a shrug. "Well, if I can't get through to them, then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. But I'm not doing this because you asked. Besides, I already have an idea on how to handle this."

"So, you do?" Vegeta isn't very convinced.

"Yeah. And we are running out of time." Kauli says. "We need to find 17."

"You ought to hope you are right." Turles frowns at her.

"I know I am. Trust and believe." Kauli nods.

"Right." Raditz nods. "Let's not lose faith, alright? There's a big fight coming, and we'll need all the support we can get. It's not just against Cell, either."

ChiChi catches on. "Wait. You're talking about Goku, right?"

"More like the one who practically owns him." Kauli frowns.

"The demon corrupts the mind of the broken. Kakarot's actions were not his own. He's sleeping, and we need to wake him up." Raditz grins. "For a split second, I saw my little brother, the true idiotic pain-in-the-ass he is. He's still in there. As if I'll allow some freakish demonic creep strip what is left of him away."

"Yeah. We need that happy idiot back." Turles agrees.

"You actually agreed to something?" Kauli is shocked.

"Don't act so surprised. It's not the first time."

Vegeta seems to be growing impatient. "Before we try to progress, there has to be an explanation on why these unexpected events keep happening. Androids 19 and 20 were unheard of according to this brat."

Future Trunks frowns. "It's not entirely my fault. I'm honest. They don't exist in my timeline. Nor did Cell."

Kauli's eyes appear more blue than usual. Though, it's only due to the lighting. "We have two answers on what could going on. Two theories, I'll put it like that."

"Two? That's it?" Future Trunks says.

"It's better than nothing." Tarble says. "You have the floor, Kauli."

"Yes. Unfortunately, neither are good news for you, Trunks. I'll be honest. But I realize what could be - more like, I have an idea - on what is going on."

"Just spit it out already!" Vegeta impatiently barks.

"Alright. Give me a moment." Kauli glares at him before thinking silently for a few seconds. She speaks carefully. "We either are living in a single universe, or a multiverse. On terms of time and space… there could be more than one string."

"More than one?" Nappa echoes.

"It's just a theory. But regardless of which, it could make sense." Kauli says. "If we live in a single timeline… the that means we are making a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? How?" Future Trunks asks.

"Because, we are changing history. Erase what is in the forgotten past, and the future will be re-written. In other words, the moment we change what is drastic in your future, such as Cell and the Androids destroying what is left… you, Trunks, will cease to exist since you came from that timeline that will no longer exist."

"I would be erased from existence?!" Future Trunks gasps. He frowns. "Well, I guess it does make sense. If we prevent this world from ending up as dark as the one I grew up in, then I would be gone. I did come from that twisted world…"

"Yeah… but seeing how Androids 19 and 20 are out and about… and the fact you haven't been erased just yet… it could confirm the other theory."

"Hm?"

"Yes. Multiverse theory."

Tarble blinks. "I've heard about that one. For every decision we make affects future events."

Kauli nods. "Imagine our choices as branches… like a video game. Any choice we make branches off to another, and we lost the opportunity to see the outcome of the choice we abandoned. However, in an alternate timeline… you made that other choice, and the events that take place afterwards are entirely different."

"So, you're saying there could be another world like this where different choices were made?" Nappa asks. "It does explain why the future kid's timeline is nothing like ours."

ChiChi seems to catch on. "Perhaps in an alternate timeline, Goku turned down Raditz's offer."

"Then that means they would had fought." Turles says. "But Raditz would easily overpower him."

Vegeta frowns. "Goku would had found some way to turn the tables. If he did somehow defeat Raditz, then-"

"That means he would had faced Nappa and Vegeta in battle as well!" Future Trunks gasps.

"There are alternate timelines everywhere! Kauli! You're a genius!" Tarble says.

"I am?" Kauli wasn't expecting any praise.

"Why didn't I think of this?! This answers everything!" Tarble shouts.

Turles crosses his arms with a smirk. "You actually did something. You should be proud of yourself."

"Oh, don't you start."

"Yeah… but that also means…" Future Trunks seems sad. "It means I can't change anything that happened where I came from."

There is a moment of silence as that conclusion sinks in.

"You can use what you learned here to defeat those Androids in your time. Their terror will end." Nappa says. "Besides. The way you described your Androids… they sound a lot worse than the ones we have here."

"Come to think of it… they are… I wouldn't say nicer, but more tame. That's the best way I can describe it." Future Trunks says. "They killed so many people. But here, they only intend to bring harm to us, and no one else."

"This is why I don't like the idea of time-travel." Kauli rubs her head. "It's too much to keep up with. But, at least we have a better idea on what we are dealing with."

Gine nods. "We have time to make up for what we lost. The Lookout is pretty far, but we can make it there in no time.

Tarble appears somewhat curious. "This Lookout you speak of. What exactly is it?"

"All you need to know is a simple favor requested by the humans we are fighting with." Gine says. "You cannot kill the Namekian there. Nor should you kill the warrior Namekian we have with us."

Kauli blinks. "I wouldn't, but I'm wondering?"

 **\- 0000 -**

"Easy now…" Yamcha drops a small green bean in Krillin's mouth. The monk begins to chew, and in seconds, his eyes open. Yamcha sighs in relief. "Good."

"Thanks, Korin." Tien takes a small brown sack from Yamcha. "I think this is enough for everyone."

Gine is curious. She looks at the sack before turning her attention back to a small, old, and white feline who nods his head in approval.

"The Dragon Balls were created by Kami. He's the guardian of Earth." The wise feline grooms his head, keeping his staff upright with his free paw.

"Who the heck is this cat?" Turles points at the feline, who looks at him now. "A talking cat doesn't seem so appealing. He might do something to my stomach."

"Don't eat the cat, darn it." Gine sighs. She turns to the elderly Namekian, nodding slowly. "Thank you for welcoming us, Kami."

Kami isn't too pleased, for obvious reasons. "I never imagined I would ever allow the same warriors who killed so many to step foot upon this place. But drastic measures… calls for such decisions. Now then, I'm sure I don't have to say much, since we all are in the same page for one certain reason."

"How about two?" Piccolo speaks up, looking off towards another direction.

Everyone else turns the same way. Raditz blinks, not catching the sight before.

Kakarot sits on the floor, probably humming a song to himself due to how he tilts his head around. It seems he is enjoying a bunch of grapes.

"Something is wrong with Goku." Kami frowns. "And it's not him. It's another thing we are all well aware of. And I'm sure that is another thing we don't have to talk about too much of. I know much about the demon that lurks within him. The creature who slowly eats away their hosts ability to use their free-will, slowly becoming a living puppet the more they deny relieving their soul to them. How he gains power is a unique tactic."

"He's growing more stubborn." Raditz frowns.

"Wrong. The demon is blocking out your words with his own. The demon has his ways, talking to him in a way to convince him that all of you are against him. The one named Youzi is the main reason why Goku has such a huge bloodlust towards humanity. It's actually from Youzi himself, feeding that to him. The best way I can compare it to anything is like taking an addictive drug. Only there is no withdrawal when you take it away. Goku has a chance to be freed of this madness."

"How do we give it to him?" Raditz asks.

"Simple to say. Not to do." Gine says. "Take off the necklace."

Kakarot is still in an instant. Slowly, his head turns towards them. His eyes hold a dangerous look to them as they slightly narrow.

"It seems that he heard you." Vegeta points out.

"Clearly. Youzi isn't very pleased. Trying to convince Goku to not be with him at this point isn't easy. Before we can prepare for Cell, we need to deal with this as soon as possible."

Kakarot slowly stands. "You brought me here to prepare against Cell. You never said anything about trying to kill me."

"Where did you get that idea from?" Future Trunks frowns

Gine shakes her head. "We are trying to help you. I wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right. You say that now, but once I try to do what is truly the right thing, you'll attack me." Kakarot frowns. "My assigned mission was to kill as humans. Though it may not matter now, the mission became personal… since they brought in so much trouble for me, and themselves."

"And you torture them instead of killing then quickly." Turles frowns.

"They don't deserve a painless death. They all need to suffer to get a taste of what they've done to me."

Kauli covers her face. "Oh my god, he just doesn't stop…"

"This talk feels real dry now." Raditz growls. "Kakarot. I'm not going to tell you this again. Get over it and wake up! Push your personal problems aside and help us!"

"I don't think so." Kakarot chuckles. "I was going to cooperate a while with the whole Cell situation, but I figured the process would be quicker if I just finish what I started. Think about it. If I had done my job, we wouldn't be in this mess. There would he no Red Ribbon. No Resistance. No Dr. Gero. No Androids. No Cell. So this is all my fault. And I'm cleaning up this mess."

"I'm way over that now. What matters now is the way you think! You can't just- I'm not having this conversation again…" Raditz squeezes the bridge of his nose as he tilts his head back. "I just… can't get through to you…! Why? Why do you have to be so… Why didn't I try to do anything?!"

Turles' annoyance fades out in an instant. "Raditz… don't kick yourself so much. You don't have to…"

"Ah. He should." Kakarot grins. "But if he really wants to play… he oughta be careful."

Kami waves his hand, and Raditz gives his youngest brother a final glare before joining him. "Okay. Explain what that demon does again?"

Kami nods. "That monkey is known as The Demon of Hatred. He feeds off of Goku's anger and hate towards humanity, and anyone who gets in his way. As It gets stronger, so does Youzi. He's literally using Goku as a puppet. As Goku grows more full of hate… the demon does something… it rewards him, making him feel sick pleasure whenever he kills to encourage him to keep going."

Turles' eyes widen.

"He's right."

Several heads turn. No one expected ChiChi to come out from hiding. Especially after what happened earlier.

Gine appears to be the most surprised. Perhaps she isn't too familiar with just how ChiChi can be. "I thought we asked you to stay behind."

"She's ChiChi." Yamcha sighs. "She will do what she wants without question. She asked me to take her along. I tried to refuse but-"

"You're useless." Raditz frowns.

Held close to her ChiChi is a book. The woman walks towards them carefully. "I did some research with Kauli one night, and we both came to this conclusion."

"The demonic monkey feeds off of hatred. He encourages the cruel behavior, making the host feel a great deal of sadistic joy as a way to fuel his own power." Kauli explains. "Why does Goku torture his victims? In his eyes, to make them feel the same pain he does. For Youzi? To make them feel hate, of course. If they die hating Goku with every fiber of their being, that alone makes Youzi stronger. It brings more bloodshed. More power. It… it sounds like it doesn't make any sense but-"

"It's crazy, but I think I get it." Tarble says. "Like how some monsters feed off of fear. But… Youzi's way of gaining power is near impossible to weaken. While we can encourage people to not be afraid-"

"Oh, no. You're right. We can't change their minds and have them forgive Kakarot! Not after all he's done!" Nappa frowns. "I guess some of us should take the blame. We did push him out of his comfort zone."

"No." Raditz shakes his head. "This is all _my_ fault. I take the full blame."

"What?" ChiChi is shocked. "I mean, of course you brought him over to your side but… then again, you were trying to get him back. I hate that fact alone, but aren't the other Saiyans responsible?"

"You can say that, but I made one small mistake that had a huge consequence that lead to this."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

Raditz growls lightly. It's clear he feels he takes the full blame. "I should had took my time to understand him first. I pushed him too hard. I should had never shoved him back into his stupid pod. He felt pressured, and he did all this for me. He stated several times how we wanted him to kill the humans. I guess I should had been more specific. He didn't have to finish the job when Frieza was done with. Didn't help that I died. Because of that, he returned to Earth with the mere purpose to revive me. The humans retaliated and… I did nothing to save him when he got exiled."

Vegeta heard this very well. For a second, the look on his face tells that he may had made a mistake as well. But, he doesn't admit it.

"Kakarot had sour feelings towards me for not doing anything, and Vegeta for kicking him aside. During the time the humans had him, those sour feelings turned into anger, then hate. First towards humanity, and now towards us."

"He has been telling us this several times." Nappa realized. "But we just brushed it aside as him merely complaining. He was giving us a warning, was that it?"

"Exactly. And we ignored them. He got angrier, and the demon took advantage of that." Raditz turns back to look at Kakarot. "Damn it all. How could I be so stupid?! All this time we were trying to talk him out of this, but the key to helping him was right under our damn noses!"

The Z-fighters appear a bit confused. They look towards Kakarot now.

Kakarot chuckles. "What's wrong? It's not exactly too late, is it? We don't want to be too distracted. We still have a bug to crush-"

"Forget that! Where is my brother?!"

"Huh?"

"You're not my brother…" Raditz shouts. "What have you done to him?! Give him back! I just want my kid brother back!"

ChiChi frowns. "Raditz… I know how you feel… but we can't bring back the sweet Goku we once knew."

"No. As you said, the demon is strong enough… to influence his very action. It's like you're making a decision, but you feel like the choice you're making isn't like you. I… I can't describe it. It's like… an impulsive decision, but behind the monitor is that demon!"

Kakarot tilts his head back. "Are you saying that Youzi is wrong for all he said? You finally realize what _you_ did wrong after all this time, and now you're crawling back, begging for me to come back as the coward I was?"

"That's not it!"

"But what were you crying about earlier? About how you want your kid brother back? You mean that fool that existed several years ago when we first met on this damned planet?!"

"Goku… listen to yourself!" ChiChi shouts. "You're letting that monster control you! You know that your grandfather would never approve of this-"

"He doesn't even exist anymore. So why would his opinions matter?" Kakarot sneers. "You're starting to sound just like the others, ChiChi. Did I make a mistake trusting you as well? Clearly. You're blind. Blind like everyone else. It's only natural. After all, you're only _human._ "

"Stop saying nonsense! Just earlier you realize your mistake!"

Kakarot huffs. He doesn't want to even think about back when he was on his knees about his grandfather. He has no time to stand around looking pathetic. "I'm only tolerating all of you because I need you to defeat Cell. But I promise once this is over, you won't live to tell the story."

"What?!" Raditz steps back. "Is that a threat or a promise?!"

"Think about that. You sound like an idiot." Kakarot laughs lightly. "I stated this several times before. This is _my_ world. I am It's king. You either bow down, or you die. You can think you are stronger than me, but I know each of your weaknesses. I'll use then against you, and I'll kill you."

"He's talking like my brother… but at the same time…" Raditz snarls.

"It's the demon." ChiChi frowns. "Goku can't even think in his own head anymore. Every thought that comes to mind is not even his. It's the voices of that creep. It's like he just wiped his conscious clean and replaced it with something else."

"I get it, alright?" Raditz snorts. "Is there any way to bring him back?"

"If Goku was nearly crying earlier about his grandfather… then, yes." ChiChi nods. "He's not entirely gone. Not yet. There's still a bit of him left, and Youzi is trying to strip that away. Deep, deep down, Goku regrets everything he did. The only way we can save him, is getting that demon out."

"But as long as the necklace stays on, we can't do that much!" Nappa reminds them. "Every time we try, we are pushed aside!"

"I know. But if we are going to deal with Cell, doing this with a corrupted Saiyan won't work. The demon doesn't care if Cell kills us or not. He only wants Goku's soul. We have to bring him out."

"Well then, let's do just that so we can get back on track!" Raditz immediately rushes forward.

"Uh… Raditz?" Turles is alarmed. "I don't think that's a-"

Kakarot draws out his staff, and he stabs it into the ground.

 _BAM!_

Everyone is sent flying from their feet from the powerful shockwave. They land heavily on their backs. Turles is left coughing while Raditz groans in pain.

Kakarot approaches them slowly, swinging his staff over his shoulder. His tail sways with each step, and his eyes slightly narrow. "How about… you both play a game with me?"

Gine rubs her head. "Kakarot… No…"

"I don't like those words." Turles honestly says.

"You shouldn't. Not at all." Raditz sits up slowly. "This is the demon inspiring this shit. What kind of sick plan is he plotting?"

"I call it… " _Brawl"_ I guess. I don't really feel like coming up with a good name. But… the rules are simple." Kakarot says.

"There are no rules to a damn fight." Turles snorts.

"Don't encourage him!" Raditz glares at his middle brother.

"No. That's the point. There is only one rule… and unspoken rule." Kakarot grins darkly. "All you need to do is… _survive_."

"Uh-oh." Raditz and Turles say in sync.

"Goku, no!" ChiChi screams.

Kakarot lunges while thrusting his staff in a forward motion. The tip of it is caught and blocked by Raditz's hand. Kakarot finds himself grinning wide by the crazy stunt he witnessed his brother pull.

The impact causes Raditz to be pushed back. His feet digs through the floor, lifting and splitting the tiles that decorate it. He slows to a stop, and he pulls his feet from the mess. "We aren't doing this again, Kakarot. I don't want to fight you."

"It's not about what you want." Kakarot says. "It's about what matters to me."

Vegeta watches this carefully. "Does Raditz really think Kakarot can be the way he was before the demon got into his head? This is false hope."

"I wouldn't say so. Even their mother thinks he can be saved. So perhaps we should give them a chance?" Nappa suggests.

"They had far too many."

Kakarot and Raditz move around quickly. Kakarot keeps trying to hit his brother, but the attacks are blocked. Raditz isn't even trying to fight back at all. Turles watches carefully, ready to jump in when needed.

Raditz blocks another attack. "You know, you've been acting like a angsty brat who feels entitled to everything. At least others would agree. Especially the ones reading this mess of a-"

"No time to break the wall this time!" Kakarot spins once, and his staff returns with a swing, striking Raditz against his forearm. The aim was the head, but once again, his intended target was blocked. "Heh. You really are keeping up. How about you just drop and let me deal with this?" He swings again.

"Daaaamn iiiit! I said NO!" Raditz swats the staff from hitting him, only for it to circle and thrust against his stomach. He coughs once as the air is pushed out of him. He steps back, placing a hand against his stomach, throwing his free hand above his head in time to catch and grasp the weapon that was an inch from hitting his head. "You know what?!"

Kakarot feels his feet leave the ground as his weapon is pulled forward. He releases it and maneuvers over his brother's head, avoiding a possible attack and landing behind him. He kicks his back and claims his staff back in an instant. Just before he could strike his brother on the head, chains wrap around the staff and pull it back. "Eh?"

Kauli grunts, trying to pull the weapon away.

Tarble recognized the sound of the chains, realizing what is happening. "Kauli?! Don't be so reckless!"

"What the hell?!" Raditz and Turles shout. "What are you doing?!"

"Get rid of his staff, and he'll have to stop using his annoying tricks!" Kauli explains.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Nappa shouts. "Get outta there!"

"No one is trying to play hero here!" Vegeta snorts. "Looks like I might have to end this show."

"Not yet-!"

"Should we help them?" Yamcha wonders aloud.

"And get in the way?" Tien shakes his head. "I'm sure they got this. Maybe Raditz or ChiChi can calm him down."

"Hopefully." Krillin adds. "But it looks like they are in a tight spot."

Kauli gasps as her chains break apart at last. She stares as the broken pieces fly in several directions, losing her reaction time to dodge the staff flying her way.

It's not until she is struck on the side of her face that she realizes she is still being attacked. She hardly had time to block the next one. She is knocked to her back, and the weapon heads between her eyes, only to be caught by a white-gloved hand. Seeing a brown tail move from the corner of her eye tells her it's not Vegeta.

Actually, it would confirm it. Vegeta wouldn't bother to even try to save her.

"That's enough… Kakarot!" Tarble struggles underneath. He glares back at Kauli. "Don't just stand there! Get away while you have the opportunity!"

Kauli scoots away quickly. Once on her feet, she retreats several yards away for safe distance.

Tarble glares back at Kakarot. "You know, for someone who doesn't like to hit women so much, you sure did try to go for her face. How rude."

"If they are human or foolish like her… they earn no respect like the rest of the Earthlings." Kakarot responds. "Why are hardly any of you trying to fight me?!"

Raditz frowns as he drops his fighting stance. "We aren't trying to fight you, because this isn't you."

Kakarot looks towards him. His tail swings irritably at the response.

"This isn't right. You've been forced to do all of this, have you?" Raditz says. "You know you have been."

Kakarot seems a bit surprised by the words. His anger seems to fade slightly. "What…? I don't understand…"

Before he could ask for more answers, his head seems to ring, and he grabs it in an instant as he gasps.

' _'What are you doing?! Don't fall for those lies! They are trying to lower your guard to end you! Kill them before they kill you!'_

"Dah!" Kakarot steps back as the necklace begins to turn purple again. The demon is demanding once more, and as if those red eyes are staring at him, His words sounds convincing…

Nappa's eyes widen. "Kakarot! Don't listen to him!"

"Shut up!" Kakarot roars as his energy bursts as a single shockwave that nearly knocks them back. Now in Super Saiyan form, he lunges from the ground towards the general who only had time to block the punch that could had shattered his ribs.

"He's controlling him far too easy now! Damn it!" Raditz flies after him. "Kakarot!" He ducks to avoid a kick, and he grabs his brother's head, but he is thrown off.

Future Trunks seems ready to jump in, but Vegeta holds an arm in front of him.

"Don't. He'll kill you in an instant." Vegeta frowns.

"But, father and the others are-"

"They are getting beaten because they are holding back." Vegeta explains. "Clearly that is because they don't want to kill him. I'll tolerate this for now. Just to see if Raditz can get him under control after he's been sedated."

"Sedated?"

"You'll see it now."

ChiChi is walking towards the chaos, watching Kakarot kick and lunch the Saiyans away. Having enough, she calls him out. "Son Goku!"

Kakarot turns around with teeth bared.

"There's only one way to seek if you are still you." ChiChi's expression already holds regret, but his eyes harden. She's determined to carry out what he has planned. "You said for me to use it whenever you lost your way. And this time… you may just not come back. You know what's bound to happen. You still plan to play this game?"

"Maybe." Kakarot responds. "Though I'm not liking the idea of you trying to get involved. Unless you want to get caught in the cross-fire, you should just head back. Or are you trying to stop me like everyone else?"

ChiChi clenches her teeth, and fists form from her hands as she stands firm. "No more holding back! What to experience is all on you!"

Kakarot frowns. "What are you even talking about? I thought you understood! But then again… you hardly ever allowed me to train our son, so maybe you never will. What's the point in listening to anyone when they are against everything I am doing? What are you trying to do?"

"I've made a mistake. The last time you were unconscious, I should had removed that necklace when I had the chance."

Kakarot's eyes flare with anger. "No one will touch it!"

"Your mind is mixed with the demon's. You can no longer think for yourself. Every wrong action you do is from Youzi himself. You're literally just a puppet right now. That is why, I have no choice but to use the crown's full potential."

"Wait a second. Did she just say _full_ potential? Meaning all we saw before was only a portion of what it can do?" Nappa is confused, and somewhat curious. Everyone else feels the same way, all except Kakarot.

The dark energy grows in anger. It doesn't like it.

He doesn't like it.

"I'm sorry, Goku. But I have no other choice. I hate to do this to you… but you knew you would fall this deep, didn't you? That's why you trust me to do this, right? Back then… when you gave me the word."

"You won't get the chance! You step aside! You do nothing! _You_ listen to _me_! I am far above you! No low trick from a creature so weak is going to keep me pinned down!" The dark purple aura surrounds him suddenly as the necklace glows powerfully. "You're only alive because I allowed it. But it seems even that was a mistake! First I'll make sure you never use it again, and then I'll make sure the kid tries nothing to defy me!"

"Wait. Is that Kakarot or Youzi speaking?!" Tarble is lost. "Kakarot would never dare to kill her!"

"Their minds are practically merged! It's both for all I know!" Raditz snarls.

ChiChi frowns. "As long as the crown remains on your head, you are at my mercy. As long as the dark presence remains active, I will keep using it, and it will multiply. I'm giving you a chance to let things be!"

"Stay out of this! This is nothing for you!" Kakarot raises a hand.

" _Yìzhì!"_ ChiChi shouts. The single command activates the crown in an instant. It glows bright, and a pulse of power makes Kakarot stagger. " _Yī, èr, sān!"_

Kakarot gasps. The sensation is worse than he felt before. He can't move, and he knows what is going to happen next.

But this crown… the power he feels from it is far more than before. The true strength it has…

" _Sì"_ ChiChi throws her hand down, aiming to the ground. At the same time, the Saiyan is thrown down by the crown's magic. "There is no escaping this one! You will not be able to fall unconscious in the middle of it, even if you wanted. You hear me, Youzi?! You can't escape this!"

Kakarot snarls. "You little-"

ChiChi takes a deep breath, and she continues, no longer shouting, but saying the words in a quiet, chanting melody. " _Wǔ, liù…"_

The crown glows brighter. Ribbons of light flow across the surface of the crown, and the sound of scratching is heard along with the humming radiating from it. Kakarot grips the surface, trying to pull it free as a reflex all while screaming out. His eyes lock on ChiChi's as he begins to crawl towards her angrily.

" _Qī, bā, jiǔ…"_

 _Shiiiir!_

 _Shiiiir!_

 _SHIIIIR!_

Ringing is well heard. Kakarot falls again, and his screams are full of agonzy. He kicks his feet around, rolling around and throwing himself around occasionally.

ChiChi pushes herself to keep going. Her voice nearly wavers as she hears the pain she is inflicted on him. " _Shí…"_

Ten.

The crown pulses once, and the numerals engraved across the surface can be clearly seen. The last time they were exposed was when Future Trunks had used the chant to knock the Saiyan unconscious from his rampage.

Only this time…

There is no passing out. The pain only grows worse. So much worse. In fact, the Saiyan is coughing out red saliva. They haven't seen that side-effect in a while.

Is she trying to kill him? No, she wouldn't dare.

Right?

Kakarot slams his head against the ground, but it seems it only makes the pain worse. His thrashing leaves holes on the ground and destroys anything too close. He attacks the ground, trying to vent off the pain, but it simply doesn't work. Dirt flies with his punches, and the crown doesn't stop.

They see the static running through his body. Small bolts of electricity runs through the crown itself, it appears. Looking closer…

The crown appears to be tightening around his head, maybe?

" _Yī, èr, sān, sì, wǔ…"_

She started over, counting in a chant, singing softly at the same time in the strange melody. The humming from the crown is pulsing as its power does as well...

" _... liù, qī, bā, jiǔ, shí…"_

Kakarot throws himself back. He's nearly wailing, sometimes unable to make a sound, struggling to breathe. The pain is beyond description. There are tears running from his eyes.

Raditz can't seem to bear it anymore. Each wave of pain makes the screams come back worse. "Hey… hey!"

" _Yī, èr, sān, sì, wǔ…"_

"ChiChi! Stop! That's enough, damn it!"

" _... liù, qī, bā, jiǔ, shí…"_

Raditz's demand doesn't stop her from chanting.

Kakarot claws at the ground, gasping and failing to scream for seconds at a time. His eyes nearly lose their color, replaced with a slight red hue as his frustration and rage through the pain only builds, but he can't do anything. The cursed song rings through his ears along with the ringing from the crown's punishing magic.

His head feels like it would split in half and explode in any second. Headaches and having anything heavy nearly crush his head? They are a joke compared to this pain! It's like he's being crushed by hundreds of tons that only build up. Blisters stab through his head and travels through his body. The electrical sensation is focused mainly on his head, vibrating and squeezing… more and more...

This is worse than death. Anyone would say so.

" _Yī, èr, sān, sì, wǔ…"_

His teeth remain clenched. He can't even scream anymore. He can't breathe to do as much as that. He coughs out more blood and falls over again.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Raditz snaps at her. He would shake her to make her stop, but to break her focus that way may have bad results. He's torn on what to do. "Just stop! I can't watch this for another second!"

ChiChi doesn't seem to hear him. It's like she had shut everything out just to keep going. " _... liù, qī, bā, jiǔ, shí…"_

The chant keeps going.

And going.

And going.

And...

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kakarot's sudden scream grabs attention. "IT'S TOO MUCH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Purple light explodes from his body, and Everyone is forced to shield their eyes until it dims down.

Kakarot is on his knees with his body arched back. His mouth hangs open, and his entire body jerks once as purple fog flies out of his mouth as a long ribbon stretching for several yards.

The Z-fighters jolt back.

"Oh my…" Kauli covers her mouth in disbelief.

Kami steps away quickly. "Everyone, keep your distance. This is a good sign!"

"The hell…?! What the hell is that?!" Vegeta shouts out in alarm.

ChiChi opens his eyes and looks up.

The last of it flies out, and Kakarot falls limp to the ground. Everyone looks towards the sky where the fog gathers and forms into a giant shape. It condenses into the unmistakable winged monkey, who is covering his face in absolute pain.

"It's all too much, all too much!" The demon cries out, thrashing in the air. "I can't take it! I can't take it! That cursed crown… I can't endure another moment of that thing!"

Raditz can only stare. "He… He got out."

"Shit. It actually worked…" Turles mutters. He glances back at Kakarot. "No way… it really did something."

"What?"

Nappa blinks at what he sees. "It's broken…"

Laying snapped on the ground, is the bone necklace that Youzi possessed. It's completing useless now… Kakarot is freed from it.

"The necklace broke on its own, which means the contract is destroyed." Raditz says. "He can't possess Kakarot again even if he wanted."

"Wrong." Kami frowns. "It broke because it's too weak to contain him anymore. He isn't dependent on it from here on out."

"Not dependent?" Future Trunks isn't liking the sound of that.

"Stop _stopping_ me!" The demon cries out.

"Now I see where Kakarot gets that rant from…" Raditz mutters. "It explains his foolish behavior. It's from this freak… can we fight him?"

"Against a spirit? It won't be easy against that sort." Piccolo frowns. "But I don't think we have to worry about that. He's throwing a huge tantrum. Listen to his voice and the way he speaks. He's not too formal and professional anymore."

Piccolo is right.

Yamcha frowns. "If anything, it seems like…"

"GAAAAAH!" Youzi grabs his head. "That cursed chant...! I hate it! Hate it! Hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it, HATE IT! No more! No more! You selfish fool! This is unfair! It's not fair! It's just not fair! I don't want it! I don't want it anymore!"

They all only watch as the angry spirit rants.

"He was mine! All mine! Stop trying to take him away from me! I was supposed to have everything I want, however I want! He's mine, mine, MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"So the childish whining all came from him." Raditz realizes. "That explains a lot."

Tarble decides to speak to the demon in hopes for amswers. "Why can't we have him, hm? He deserved none of this."

"Shut up! Because I said so! Because I had him first! Stop it! You're ruining everything!"

Turles steps back as the fog swirls once due to the rage the demon is feeling.

"You ruin it over and over and over again! Get away, get away! No… fine! I'll just find someone else!" Youzi clumsily moves back before he flies off in an instant, disappearing in the distance.

Kauli crosses her arms. "Well… that was uh… weird. Some reaction…"

"He sounded like a child ranting." Raditz notes.

"More like he turned into a big baby." Turles adds.

"We saw his true colors, that's for sure." ChiChi notes, gaining attention. "When you anger someone enough when they are acting, they stop the act in their little rant. Just know Youzi is still out there… and he will attack again once he recovers his strength."

Tarble nods. "But… is Kakarot okay?"

All heads turn towards the Saiyan.

"The Kakarot I know is a immature idiot who cares about us too much. He's a gentle Saiyan, just like mother. The demon tried to bury it away… but he's still there." Raditz frowns.

Nappa is impressed with Raditz. "You read through him while no one else could. You held so much faith when we didn't… crazy."

"No." Raditz says. "It's something Kakarot taught me, back on Planet Namek. We should never give up." He shuts his eyes, recalling the dreadful memories. Vegeta getting impaled… Tarble being shot down… but they won at the end. "Never give up, even if the situation is bleak."

Turles glances at their mother. "He got that from her."

Gine rubs the back of her head with a smile. Something her youngest son does as a habit. "I'm proud of you three. Even though things did spiral out of control, the three of you had grown so much."

Vegeta growls lightly, not liking the moment they are having. "Are you done yet? This sweet talk is getting annoying."

Gine simply approaches Kakarot's sleeping form. She reaches for his head, but her hand draws back quickly as he begins to move, appearing very uncomfortable.

Kakarot's eyes snap open, and he sits up, alarmed and startled. He pushes Gine back without thought, and he seems ready to crawl away, but his wrists are grabbed. He thrashes, trying to break free. He's terribly weak from the crown's magic, he's hardly making his brother budge. "Let go! Let go of me!"

"It looks like nothing changed…" Tien frowns.

"I don't think that's the case." Piccolo has other ideas. "He looks frightened."

"Kakarot! It's okay!" Raditz realizes his youngest brother is panicking. He keeps him restrained to prevent any harm coming to himself or anyone else. "Calm down! Easy now!"

"Let go of me!" Kakarot shouts. "I don't want to-"

"Easy Kakarot…" Raditz carefully lowers him to the ground. "Easy. It's me. Your big brother. The demon is gone. He's gone."

Kakarot is still, and he looks up, his eyes meeting his brother's. They slightly widen. "Who's gone…? Did…. Did you…?"

Future Trunks frowns. "Father. He looks completely lost."

"Yeah. It seems that way." Raditz doesn't turn his attention away yet. "Kakarot. Do you remember anything?"

Kakarot doesn't respond. In fact, his head drops as he seems to be falling asleep again.

"Hey. No. Wake up." Raditz taps his face, and Kakarot jolts back awake. "You aren't feeling sick, are you?"

"Uh…" Kakarot looks even more confused.

Vegeta watches carefully. Many are hoping things turned out well, but the elder prince has his doubts.

"Kakarot?" Raditz calls him, trying to get a response.

The younger Saiyan coughs, and he breathes unsteadily. "If… I have to go get a shot… just let me die…"

Raditz closes his eyes with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Kauli blinks. "What? What is it?"

The eldest brother chuckles. "If he mentions needles, then that's a good sign. Let's just say he's not a big fan of them."

Kakarot is dazed. He has no idea what happen. He hardly remembers, really. Nothing but blurs. He is pulled to his feet, running his head. "A nap would be nice right now… actually…"

Turles and Nappa exchange glances. Gine scratches her head.

"Should we tell him?" Nappa wonders aloud.

"Not yet." Gine answers. "I need to see if he's alright, first."

"I'll run a test on him." Tarble volunteers. "But we would have to run back down to the ship to do that much…"

"He has a lot of recovering to do." Raditz looks off in the distance. "Hey! Bald man! Throw me one of those magic beans! We are short on our own supplies!"

Krillin steps back. "B-bald man…?"

"How does he even know we have any?" Yamcha is confused.

"I believe he made a guess." Tien says. "Or his mother said something."

Krillin sighs, and he takes out the sack. Opening it, he pulls out a bean. "Say… are you sure this is a good idea? I mean… we don't know if he's-"

"Give me the stupid bean." Raditz narrows his eyes as he holds out his hand.

Krillin hesitates for a second, but he tosses it. The bean soars towards the Saiyan.

The sound of an aggressive growl claims everyone's attention. Something, no, someone is soaring towards them in a rapid rate. They shoot past the Z-Fighters and the bean is snatched from mid flight. Almost immediately after, a boot heavily slams on the back of Kakarot's head, and he faceplates into the ground below.

"What the- Hey!" Raditz glares at the attacker.

Nobody expected this. The attack being fast was one thing, but for it to come from someone who had been missing for a while…

"Gohan!" ChiChi cries out as she looks up, seeing the angry child hovering in the air. "How rude of you! And where were you?! Nevermind that- apologize to your father this in-"

Karot shoots towards the ground, and at the last second he turns and kicks his feet forward.

Kakarot's eyes widen, and he quickly rolls out the way. The legs sink into the ground where he stood. The attacks don't end. The child rushes forward and steps to punch him several times, but Kakarot keeps rolling away, so the attacks miss. After several seconds, he jumps to his feet, staggering due to how light headed he feels from the crown effects earlier.

Karot throws a quick punch to his father's gut. He earns a loud grunt, and his father bends over grabbing his stomach, but the child kicks his arms free and headbutts his head.

Kakarot staggers back, and several punches to the gut begin. He is pushed back slightly from each one. Each blow is more painful than the last. Where did he come from, and why is he doing this?!

"Oh, no! He's still weak! I doubt he has enough energy to even defend himself!" Gine shouts.

After taking a few more hits, Kakarot swings his arm to knock the child back, but Karot jumps and performs a roundhouse kick. His boot strikes on the side of his father's head. Karot lands, throwing an uppercut and kicking his chest, sending him to the ground.

"Gohan!" ChiChi shouts. "Stop! That's enough!"

"What is his problem?! Is he trying to kill him?!" Raditz gawks. "I ought to put an end to- dah!" He was interrupted by a yellow burst of light. To his disbelief, the kid is going all-out.

Karot stands in his Super Saiyan form, surprising his father as well. He kicks his father from the ground like a ball and flies after him.

"Okay! Time to end this!" Raditz flies after them both. A few others have the same idea.

Karot glares at them all as he spins around. He draws both arms back before sending a frenzy of blasts towards them. The warriors are forced to stop to shield themselves.

"This kid has lost his mind!" Turles grunts as the blasts batter his arm. "What's his problem?!"

Kakarot grunts and tries to focus. All he knows is that he is in the air. He is still somewhat disoriented after all that happened. He can hardly tap into his own extended power, and all he knows is that he has no intentions to hurt the angry kid, and at the same time, he feels this child is trying to kill him! Completely out of the blue! He looks around, spotting the child sending the frenzy blasts. Karot looks at him, and he attacks once again.

Several feet from the ground, Kakarot throws his hand down, prepared to block an upcoming attack, but Karot shoots past him, now above. The father only manages to turn around, and he is kicked on the chest and is sent flying down. Shaking his head as he free falls, he takes notice of an oncoming blast. He swats it aside. Just as he looks for the kid again, Karot is already in his face. All he sees is a glowing light as the child slams a blast down on his face point-blank.

Covering his face, he groans as he manages to gather enough energy to save himself from crashing. He floats just a foot from the ground, running his face in effort to recovering from the stinging attack.

Karot places one hand over the palm of the other almost. The fingers overlap as yellow bolts of energy begins to build. "MASENKO….!"

Piccolo's eyes widen. He forgot the kid can do that.

"Alright, kid. It's time to end that silly tantrum of yours!" Nappa is suddenly behind the child. Just before he could grab him, the child spins around, facing him. "Hey! Don't you-"

"HAAAAAAA!" Karot throws his arms forward. The yellow blast slams against the general and pushes him all the way to the ground. At the same time, Karot spins back to face his father who is just now rising. Pulling his arms back, he thrusts them forward and back in a rapid frenzy. Several deadly spheres fire down and rain towards the Saiyan.

Kakarot guards his face again. The blasts batter all over him as he is pushed down somewhat. The attacks don't stop, and he can't figure out why. After several more seconds, he violently swings a single arm, and the blasts are sent flying back up, exploding in the air. Smoke makes it impossible to see what could be going on above, but he can still sense him moving…

"AAAAAAH!" Karot is suddenly charging towards him from above. At this point, Kakarot can't seem to even defend himself anymore. He is limp, struggling.

Karot's scream turns into an alarmed shout as he is yanked back suddenly. He flails his arms and kicks his feet in attempt to break free. Looking back, he sees that his tail had been snatched and grabbed by Gine.

Gine's eyes narrow. "Enough is enough! You've acted up far more than we tolerated!" She raises a hand and chops his tail.

Karot screams out. Once Gine does it again, his Super Saiyan form drops. He growls and tries to hit her, only for his grandmother to firmly squeeze his tail.

Karot falls limp at last, above the ground only because his tail is being held. He can't move a finger as long as the limb is treated this way. Is frustrates him.

Raditz rubs his face as he joins her with the others. "What the hell was all that about, kid? And where were you this whole time?"

Nappa appears to have the same question in mind… but something else invades his thoughts. "When did he get so strong?"

"Gohan!" ChiChi sees her opportunity. She rushes towards her child and shoves Gine away, or at least tried. The female Saiyan didn't even budge. "Hey! Let go of him! You're hurting him!"

"He's not hurt. His energy is being suppressed." Gine explains. "Don't baby him just yet. I'm trying to figure something out."

"What?! You can't just tell me what I can do with my own son-"

"His Saiyan half is showing, and you don't know how to handle it." Gine cuts the mother off with that fact alone. "There's a reason why he ambushed like that. Most Saiyan children act so aggressive when they are frustrated too much. I believe he attacked to kill Kakarot."

"What?"

"Kakarot did hurt him before, so I'm not surprised." Raditz frowns. "But is he alright?"

Gine lifts the child higher to get a good look on his face. Besides him appearing exhausted, there's no doubt he is angry. "Thank you for looking out for your family. But… I promise you. You don't have to worry. The demon is gone. Your father isn't victim to it anymore."

"Dad…?" Karot's eyes soften to a surprised look. "No… he's still a monster…"

"But you don't have to kill him." Nappa points out.

"He tried to kill me, remember?"

Yamcha frowns. "That kid went crazy. Being around these Saiyans changed him, too. All he knows how to do is hurt people."

Karot looks at him before he frowns. It seems those words bother him. ChiChi shoots Yamcha a glare, which makes him regret speaking too loud.

No one else says anything. Mainly because they don't know what to say.

Karot struggles again, and having enough, he bites Gine's other hand. He is dropped, and he dives out of sight.

"GOHAAAAN!" ChiChi rushes to the edge of the lookout. "SON GOHAN, YOU BRING YOURSELF BACK OVER HERE!"

But he doesn't come back.

"Well. That lasted." Tien mutters to himself.

"Oh… what am I supposed to do? What is he even doing out there?!"

"That is a good question." Turles frowns. "The kid disappeared and he arrived when we least expected. Then he leaves again… something is up. It's like he's trying to-"

"He's a smart kid." Tarble nods. "He's trying to puzzle something together… trying to see if his father will ever change."

ChiChi just looks towards the ground. Her hand grips her left thigh a bit.

Nappa notices her body language. "All this stress is unhealthy. It'll kill the baby, you know. I doubt it would stop. We might have to consider an alternative to make sure it stays alive."

Vegeta snorts. "So we are supposed to keep another half-breed? Disgusting."

Kauli is growing tired of the older prince's attitude. "Can you go a day without acting like you have a cactus shoved up your ass?"

Turles covers his mouth with a cough. He nearly failed to hold back a laugh. For once, her insults weren't directed towards him. It's a bit of a break, perhaps.

Vegeta steps forward, about to say something, but Kami approaches them all. He stops himself only to hear what the Namekian has to say.

Kami rises a hand to ease things down. "Easy. Let's not rise conflict between ourselves. As for the child, I'm sure he will return. If not, one of you can go after him. Meanwhile, you can share the news with everyone else when the time opens up for you."

"I'll be sure to inform Chiaotzu." Tien agrees.

Raditz picks up the fallen Senzu, and he feeds it to Kakarot who eats it immediately. Everyone is cautious as the youngest Saiyan recovers in just a few seconds.

Future Trunks takes note of the tiny medical item. "I haven't seen one of those in a while. It's crazy how it works. It even keeps you full for around a week…"

"Big things come in small packages." Kauli says.

Kakarot looks at his hands before noticing everyone staring at him. "I don't get it. Why are all of you keeping me alive? You had the chance for me to be rid of just then… so why did you-"

"You don't deserve death for something that happened against your will." Raditz answers. "Your behavior wasn't entirely your fault. It was altered and twisted by the one we freed you from. Just rest easy for a while."

Kakarot frowns. "That's a bit too nice…"

"For once, I am trying to be nice." Raditz answers. "Do you remember anything? At all?"

Kakarot begins to think back, but he rubs his eyes. He shakes his head, only to fall over.

"H-hey! I gave you a Senzu!" Raditz shouts.

Kami frowns. "It healed him, but even so, his body is still confused. The effects from the demon should wear off. The best way is to let him sleep. His body had to shut down regardless. It's a side effect when the monster leaves a host, it seems."

"Ah. Great." Raditz grumbles. "Well, since he's asleep… I guess it's alright…"

"Erm. H-hello? Yes? Can anyone hear me? Hello?!"

A gruff voice was heard from nowhere. Raditz jumps in surprise.

"Oh! It's you!" Krillin gasps. "You were watching us this whole time?"

"What the hell?!" Vegeta looks around with the others, but no one else is around. "Am I hearing things, or am I going crazy? Please tell me it's not the second guess!"

"It's neither." Tarble frowns. "But I don't sense anyone either. That's odd. But it's like they are in the room with us… so it can't be an Android… the voice is everywhere. Like it's…"

"Telepathy." Nappa realizes. "Someone is contacting us from somewhere else. Is that right?" He looks towards the sky.

"Yes. That's exactly right!"

Everyone blinks. So, they weren't hearing things after all.

Vegeta crosses his arms. "Alright. You got our attention. Now explain. Who the hell are you, and how do you even know where we are? What could you possibly want?!"

"Easy! I have no intentions to tangle with any of you!" The voice sounds intimidated. "That's asking for a lot of trouble, if you know what I am _sayin'_!"

The voice snorts before he begins to laugh.

"Oh boy. This just got even more interesting." Kauli rolls her eyes.

"Is that really you?!" ChiChi looks towards the ceiling.

"Hey! ChiChi! How has… oh wait. Nevermind. Your husband is… oh, right!" The voice clears his throat. "Sorry for not introducing myself to the others. My name is King Kai! I'm the one who trained ChiChi and the three other Humans with you for the last few years!"

"King… who?" Vegeta is confused.

"King Kai!" Krillin sounds pleased.

Vegeta isn't impressed one bit. "You say you trained them. In my perspective, all you did was nothing, since they hardly got any better. They are just as sorry as they were four years ago."

"He really likes to look down on us, huh?" Tien speaks quietly towards his friends. He expected the teasing. He isn't surprised, but he does find it very annoying. "Well, he can keep that thought. It'll come back and hit him one day."

"We never got the chance to show off what we learned. That's probably why." Krillin agrees. "We trained like crazy over there. But that Vegeta-guy still thinks we'll die from being poked by someone."

Yamcha clenches his fists. "I'll make them regret hurting Bulma the way they did too. I can't believe what is happening. But for right now, we have to work together to get rid of that Cell guy. Only lately, Goku's been trouble for us and the other Saiyans. That army really changed him. Honestly, I liked it better when we were fighting him four years back compared to how he is now."

"If they were right, the demon really did change him." Tien frowns. "We have him to worry about, and Cell."

Krillin nods, and he looks towards the sky again. "King Kai! Do you know anything about a demon names Youzi?!"

"Youzi? If he's as bad as you describe him, he sounds like one of the most dangerous demons in your world. It's best you get him out of Goku now before he gets his soul! That demon will be able to eat it to make himself more powerful!"

"So… he's like some sort of soul-eater or something?" Turles frowns.

There is a pause until the voice snaps.

"NOT THAT KIND! WHAT FRANCHISE ARE YOU IN?! GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE RIGHT ONE!"

Turles bangs his head due to his ears ringing. "Alright, alright. Don't make me go deaf."

Vegeta asks another question. "Let's say we did got rid of him, and he doesn't change."

"Oh! So you did! I thought I felt something strange when I was checking in on Earth for a moment. Good thing is, from what I know, he can only influence as long as he has a host. You have a chance. But the damage done may take time to heal."

"Thank you, King Kai. You just confirmed something for us." ChiChi smiles.

"You're welcome. Keep an eye on Goku. And don't do anything foolish with your training!"

It seems he disconnected, maybe. It's not easy to tell.

"Tch. So he'll be uncontrollable for some time…" Vegeta grumbles. "How do we tame that?"

"Maybe the best thing to do is to cut off his tail." Nappa suggests.

"What?! No!" Gine glares at him. "Why would you want to do that?!"

"You know why." Nappa frowns. "I wouldn't want to either, but a tailless Saiyan loses most of their violent instincts. He won't go on a feral rampage without it. Even if he is enraged, he won't lose his mind."

"Removing a tail has a similar effect to when a dog or cat is fixed." Tarble frowns. "At least according to the scientists. Dogs and cats are less aggressive, but they still have their instincts, so not all of it is tamed. They just won't lose their heads, is all."

Everyone looks towards the sleeping Saiyan.

"Maybe we should think about it." Turles frowns. "He won't let us do it at all… so the best time is when he's asleep but…"

"Right. I'll let time go by. But not too long… we are sacrificing power here as well. But if it will keep him from hurting himself or anyone else anymore…" Nappa sighs.

"Come to think of it…" Turles begins. "Wasn't there another Saiyan who was said to be-"

"Brutal and wild. Yeah. I heard about that one. He was born on the same day as Kakarot." Raditz mutters. "I guess that shows that we still have much to learn. Kakarot can't keep up with those outburst. And his son inherited it. This is all too much."

"We don't understand our instincts very well, do we?" Turles crosses his arms. "Or maybe we have just been neglecting it for too long."

"What?"

"Saiyan rules of the battlefield. The third one listed." Turles frowns. "It was an important day back in Planet Vegeta every eight years. An interesting party. Does this planet even have a moon?"

"It did." Nappa answers a bit irritably.

"Did?" Turles looks towards the sky. "A moon can't just disappear from the sky… wait. Did the humans destroy the damn thing? Do they even have the technology to pull that off?"

"They don't." Raditz growls. "But a certain Namekian did have the power…"

Kauli's face twists in confusion. "Hold up. Y'all saying that the moon was blown up for that benefit? Didn't you consider how it would affect the tides?"

"A single city being underwater was nothing compared to what chaos those Saiyans would had brought if the moon was still around." Yamcha says.

"We're right here." Tarble reminds him.

Gine frowns. "But the elites have an alternative. Your attempts were smart but futile, weren't they?"

"How do you know?!" Krillin blinks.

"I've seen it before. And I didn't like being tricked either." Gine seems slightly annoyed. It seems a bad memory was just brought up

Turles chuckles. "Still. If we had a moon…"

Piccolo huffs, knowing he was mentioned. "What? You miss it that much? I'll have you know that five years ago, we weren't on the same side. Even now, I'm only tolerating you freaks just so that we can defeat Cell."

"Oh. That's wonderful." Raditz rolls his eyes. "Like you can defeat us…"

"Don't get so arrogant." Piccolo growls. "This world was destined to belong to me. Ever since you landed here, everything drastically changed."

Raditz chuckles.

Vegeta appears to not want to hear it drag on for much longer. "Why are we even here? We aren't progressing, and I'm losing patience."

Tarble seems to have a thought. "Hold on. Piccolo. You just gave me an idea."

"What?" Piccolo wasn't expecting that.

"He did?" Everyone else asks.

The younger prince turns to the older Namekian, who had been listening to the conversation quietly. "Do you think it is possible to bring the moon back?"

"Huh?" The other Saiyans look at the elder in confusion.

"I've done it before." Kami nods. "Though the last time I did was when Goku was no older than fifteen years of age. I believe he told you-"

"Yes. You're the one who removed his tail in exchange to return the moon. But it was out if fear of the monster we really are, is it?" Raditz huffs. "Come to think of it… I haven't turned into that ugly beast since Planet Namek."

"What?" Turles was clearly never informed of this.

"And the last time such a change happened was when Kakarot broke free from his prison." Vegeta notes. "But if what you are thinking is what I am… our power is at its best under a full moon, without the change required as an extra boost."

"And by instinct, we are drawn to the light. The next thing you know, we are looking right at the full moon without thought." Tarble adds.

"But why are we talking about it? The Oozaru only multiplies our power by ten." Gine frowns. "And we lose reason in that form. It's nothing like a Super Saiyan."

"True, but technically, the Oozaru is a Saiyan's true power." Tarble explains. "The tenfold multiplier is - to put it simply - our true strength."

Kauli rubs her head. "This isn't making any sense. What are you saying?"

"One day, I will teach you about the history of the Saiyans." Tarble says. "Though I believe Nappa would be more on the details since he's older than all of us."

"Wait. He is? But he looks about the same age-"

"He's in his mid-fifties." Tarble says, unaware of the shocked look growing on Kauli's face. "We don't start showing signs of aging until we reach the age of eighty. After all, we are a warrior race."

"Eh?!" The Z-Fighters' jaws drop.

Kauli just stares. "Oh… okay.."

Nappa just shrugs.

"Going back on topic…" Tarble goes on. "Actually, this is a bit of history. As most of us already know, the Oozaru, is directly translated as "giant monkey". It is also dubbed as "The Great Ape". The form can only be achieved when looking directly at a full moon as long as we have our tails. A Saiyan tail has a certain fluid inside, similar how other parts of the body has a certain fluid for just that part, such as the spine. Within the tail, it's nothing special, until we look at a moon. It reacts some, but there is no chemical change until enough light is absorbed through the eyes to trigger it. Once done, it spreads through the body, and the feared beast comes out."

Vegeta takes the floor. "It's not the moon that triggers the change. It is the light reflecting off of the moon from the sun. We Saiyans call them Blutz Waves. However, we need a minimum of seventeen-million in order to trigger the change, which only happens when the moon is full. The humans are playing smart. Ever since they discovered Kauli was a Saiyan, they have hopes to expose our location or anymore Saiyans out there by trying to create their own. But, it's not easy to replicate. Some days they have it, but it's only brief." Vegeta goes on. "But Tarble sounds like he has an idea. It better be good."

"It's a long shot, but I hope it could work." Tarble says, glaring for a second. "Back in history, the Oozaru was what Saiyans truly looked like long ago. But evolution made us what we are today. The only evidence of that beast still lurking is within our tails."

"Okay. So we evolved from them." Kauli sounds a bit disturbed by the knowledge. "But why does it come back under a full moon?"

"Well, that question has some theories suggest that the Oozaru is actually our true form."

"Hold on. No." Kauli refuses to even accept it as a theory.

"It's not confirmed." Tarble reminds her. "After all, even the hybrid Saiyans have the ability to change. So we call it a Primal Form for a reason."

Nappa nods. "Right. And a Saiyan who loses their tail loses half of their power, too. So the tail is mysterious for sure."

Tarble continues. "They believe that the power is so great, we obtained a smaller form to keep it under control until certain requirements are meet. It's like the Giantulas. Their power is so destructive, they have to be in a smaller size to thrive safely, and only change when needed. That is why that theory was made. A few scientists believe that Planet Salad was constantly under either a full moon, or perhaps filled with the Blutz Waves needed. In fact, the first Super Saiyan was thought to be a terrifying Oozaru. The form was so powerful, it destroyed the planet, some say. But there was a war going on. Perhaps that power was beyond the Super Saiyan we are familiar with…"

Gine gasps. "Wait. Are you saying-"

"I have a single thought." Tarble says. "A Super Saiyan boosts our power beyond that of what it is in our Primal form - our true potential. But imagine being a Super Saiyan _and_ an Oozaru at the same time."

"Just like in the stories…" Nappa's eyes widen. "Imagine how powerful it would be!"

"Talk about a ton of power…" Tien mutters. "I already feel bad for anyone who tries to tangle with that."

"Oh, man…" Yamcha laugh A nervously. "Cell would be obliterated for sure!"

Piccolo huffs. "You sure are thinking ahead of yourselves, aren't you? Who ever said it would even be possible?"

"Yes. There's a drawback." Tarble frowns. "Once a Saiyan transforms into their primal state, their mind changes as well. As their true power comes out, so does their true nature."

Yamcha's eyes widen. "Y-you mean…"

For a few seconds, a dreadful memory plays in his mind. The carefree Goku as a child transforming into the rampaging beast that nearly killed them all.

"Yes." Raditz says. "Kakarot may had forgotten his mission, but his instincts did not. Hah. Why do you think he turned on you at some point? But then again, we've always had a rampage. Frieza did say that our giant forms is when he sees a Saiyan the most violent. Idiots. They warn you to never make a Saiyan go berserk for a reason. It's ugly. Even if we don't change, a human would immediately realize we aren't human at all once they see just how badly we can behave."

"Described as barbaric and savage across the universe." Nappa shakes his head. "Animalistic and monstrous. That beast isn't easy to maintain. Only elites can manage to keep those destructive urges under control. A low-class can have some control. But regardless-"

"Regardless, while transforming… we never remember what happens _during_ the change. It's like falling asleep and waking up all in two seconds." Tarble seems a bit confused. "We lose conscious while changing, perhaps that is why we don't feel any pain. Because our bones and muscles are literally growing and repositioning themselves in the process… we just aren't aware of it."

"In case you are wondering." Vegeta adds. "On why even us elites roar at the sky like a mindless beast while changing. Those are just instincts playing their little game. Everything is blank during that moment, as he said. We aren't aware of what we are doing until the change is complete."

"Please tell me you aren't considering turning into that thing." Krillin mutters.

The hint of begging doesn't seem to do much work against the prince. Whatever his thoughts were going, they certainly didn't change. "We don't run away from our inner monsters. Though I can understand why you request for us to not resort to such a tactic. No need to fret. I doubt it will come out anytime soon."

The news lifts the uncomfortable tension the Earthlings were feeling. Seeing one of them as the feared monster was bad enough. They can't imagine seeing all of them. But they know that years back, the Saiyans had their fun with it.

"We discuss more of this later." Vegeta finally says. "It's time we talk about this training that you claim will help us."

' _What is he plotting?'_ Tarble isn't trusting his brother's words. There must be a reason why he is pushing it, because Vegeta is not the type to worry about anyone else.

"We are listening, Kami." Gine says.

Kami sighs. "I could be making a big mistake… but what other choice do I have?" He points his staff towards the palace. "Over there… is the answer to your problems. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Or, also known as… The Room of Spirit and Time."

"You're kidding. More time travel?" Future Trunks frowns.

"Not exactly. That place is something, indeed. To put it simply… going inside alters time. A single day out here equals an entire year."

"A WHOLE YEAR?!" They all seem eager to try it out.

"But, not all of you can go in there at once. Two is the maximum number of people that can use it. You will have to decide among yourselves who will-"

"I am going first." Vegeta walks past everyone, ignoring their surprised looks.

Kami watches him walk past. "Aren't you going to go with a-"

"I am fine on my own."

"It's not very wise to isolate yourself-"

"I said, alone. I don't want anyone else spoiling my training. I'm not changing my mind."

"Vegeta. Let me at least come with you." Tarble doesn't truly want to, and the idea sounds suicidal since they two had been trying to kill each other lately. So, for everyone to look at him like he lost his head is understanding.

But, the older brother turns it down with a single response. "I don't train with bottom-feeders."

Tarble's tail swings to one side as he stands tall. "Bottom-feeder, huh? Well. Fine. I won't stop you."

That's a bit surprising. He didn't try to stop him this time?

Kami follows Vegeta to lead him to the destination. Korin chuckles as he heads for the edge of the lookout for sightseeing, perhaps. Piccolo takes a seat on the ground for meditation, and it seems something could be on his mind.

"So, what do we do? Cell is still out there." Krillin frowns.

"Don't worry about it. Even if he somehow finds the other Android, he won't find you up here. All of you are safe as long as you remain here." Korin responds. "This place is nothing to brush aside, you know. Goku trained up here for three years."

"Really?" Tarble sounds impressed.

"Three years?" Raditz takes a quick look around. "Up here…?" He looks over the edge, seeing the white fluffy clouds below. "It's almost like being in the heavens. At least that is how one would describe it. The sky is so clear since we are above the clouds. Not even the military would find us."

"Mmm-hm. So you can bring your other pals up here. Just try not to be greedy with the food. Bring your own if you have to." The feline says.

"Right." Raditz nods. "I'll be right back. I'll have to fetch my kid and those two pets that those humans have… and the little clown-"

"I'll handle that." Gine says as she lightly pushes Raditz back. "You worry about your little brother. He might want to see you once we regains consciousness. Hopefully, he'll be back to his normal self a bit more."

Raditz watches her jump off the edge, disappearing through the clouds. He sighs as he heads back towards the group.

Turles senses his slight disappointment. "What will you do? Despite the fact that the demon was the main reason everything fell apart so quickly, everyone else is still convinced Kakarot did it all himself."

"The same as usual. I will protect him." Raditz is determined. He glances back at his sleeping brother. "At any cost. But, staying here won't help me right now."

"Still stubborn as always, huh?" Turles frowns.

"All three of y'all are." Kauli grumbles.

"Kauli." Raditz turns to her, not appearing angry or irritated. In fact, he seems to be a bit desperate. "Take me to the place you worked in."

"What?" Kauli responds, finding the request out of the blue, and a bit pointless. "But there's nothing left of that place. Your brother destroyed it, remember?"

"Makes little sense. What good is there?" Tien can't figure Raditz out.

Tarble seems to have a thought. "Retracing steps, most likely."

Kauli frowns. "I never planned on going back there… but I'll do it for your brother. But what would you find there?"

"We don't know what's left of it. Besides. We located the lab's location, and we have a hunch it could be in the same area." Raditz explains. "But, that's not the main reason why I am asking you this. Just don't question it. It's… important."

Kauli crosses her arms, but she isn't annoyed by him. In fact, she shrugs. "Alright. But I have a feeling we may run into some annoyances on the way there."

"I know. But it'll all be worth it. At least I hope."

"Let me come with you."

Raditz and Kauli turn towards Turles, who walks towards them with a serious look.

"Don't bother raising questions. I figured, perhaps I should understand this situation better as well. Besides. Mother would be grateful for that if I did."

"Well then…" Kauli looks between the two. "Let's go."

"Be careful." Tarble warns her. "They got smarter. If anything goes wrong, inform us. I'll catch up as soon as possible."

"I hear you. Thanks." Kauli walks towards the edge of the lookout. "But I can manage myself for now. I don't need everyone hovering over me."

Tarble smiles. "Understood."

"Can you fly well enough?" Turles asks as her feet leaves the ground.

"Shut up." a glare at him. "Not in the mood for this." She makes a jump without hesitation.

The two brothers exchange glances before they follow.

Krillin joins the Saiyan along with his allies. He appears confused. "Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing her years back. She's another Saiyan, but I never heard of her. She doesn't seem like a bad person either."

"Makes me wonder how the others convinced her to join them." Tien says.

Tarble frowns. "The military turned against her the moment they realized she was one of us, if you must know."

"Huh…" Yamcha turns to Krillin and speaks quietly. "I don't remember seeing him years back either. We met him before, but I guess he joined the recently?"

"That's Vegeta's brother, remember?" Tien frowns.

Yamcha blinks. "Oh, right. But he doesn't seem all that bad. He's not as strong as him either. I guess it makes sense on why Vegeta is so cruel towards him-"

"I can hear you." Tarble announces, startling them. "Talking about me behind my back isn't very wise. I'm not in a good mood right now, and I'm very close to turning one of you into my sparring partner."

"Is that an offer or a threat?" Yamcha wonders.

"I honestly don't know." Krillin responds. "But he looks really angry right now…"

 **\- 0000 -**

The dirt is shifted under the weight of a person. Their body drags across the ground, making the clothes worse and worse in condition with every second. Their eyes are struggling to stay open. A grunt escapes their mouth as their head slides over a tree root, nearly making them bite their own tongue. One foot drags helplessly with the rest of the body as the other has a small hand gripping firmly around their ankle.

Dirt turns to grass as they are dragged more. From the corner of their eyes, they see a brown furry limb moving about.

Finally, it stops. The hand frees their foot.

"You can scream if you want, but no one will hear you out here." The voice of a young child makes the soldier scoot back. He turns and takes a seat on a large rock, setting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin against his hands."You ran pretty far. What's with the big bump on your head?"

The soldier sits up, staring at the son of Kakarot who seems to be waiting for a response. The bruise on the lump of his head isn't going away anytime soon. He already had enough trouble with a Saiyan baby. Now he's dealing with this kid. "What do you want? Why are you roaming around hunting us down like this? I already had a rough day. Have you ever seen a giant spider?"

"I don't know." Karot shrugs. "But the reason why I took you here? I guess because you guys are the only people I can think of that has answers to my questions. But you're the fifth person I found. Maybe you can give me answers."

"What…?" The soldier searches the child's face for any signs that it's mere curiosity. He doubts it. Despite how friendly the child seems right now, he knows he's not. Just as he escaped from a crazy spider, he was ambushed and beaten and dragged here against his will. The child is covered with a bit of dirt. He hasn't bathed for a few days, or he's been wandering around all day. His eyes look tired… when was the last time he slept?

Karot is back on his feet. "I want to know everything. About Bulma. About my dad. Why did you hurt him so much? What were you trying to do?"

"I… I can't tell you that."

"They said the same thing. It's okay. I know you don't want to get in trouble. But you're different. Unlike the last ones I spoke to, they don't have anything to lose."

"What… what are you saying?"

"Johnny! Just tell him! He'll let you go! He's not entirely like his father!" A woman's voice cries out.

The soldier rises his head, and a horrified has so escapes his lips. Up ahead, hanging above the river is a cage. Inside is a woman hugging her child. They both look at him with pleading eyes.

"You freak!" The soldier snaps. "Let them go!"

Karot just look at him before he seems to agree. "Yeah. A freak. That's definitely me. Half Human, half Saiyan… nothing but a freak of nature. I don't know who I am. Just a half-breed hated by both sides. But it's okay. It doesn't hurt me anymore, because I'm used to it. Your wife is right. I'm not just like my dad. But from what I witnessed, I'm okay here. I'm used to a lot of things. Just like this doesn't hurt me… because compared to your family possibly drowning, it's _nothing_ compared to what my dad would do if he were here. I've seen what he can do, and the worst of what he can do. Trust me. You would be painted red right about now."

The soldier grows horrified by those words.

"You created a monster. You must be so proud of Chille since you support him and all." Karot lowers his head. "So, tell me, mister. What was he planning with my dad that made him like this? If you don't tell me, they will fall in the river, and the monster will get them if they don't drown first."

"What the hell…? Kid. Do you not realize what you are doing is wrong?"

"That's ironic, coming from you. But… I don't know what is right anymore. Both Humans and Saiyans see things differently. Being both makes it hard, so why does it matter anymore? You have little time."

"But you have a father and a mother!"

"What does that mean? You supported a maniac." Karot says.

"Wha…"

"But what am I saying?" Karot closes his eyes with a cheerful smile. "All I ever known was how to hurt people."

* * *

 **Strength chart. Strongest to Weakest.**

 **(Power Levels are BS, by the way.)**

 _This chart focuses on the main people._

 _Note: Chart will be updated each chapter. I can't do power scaling since I clearly can't understand it like an idiot. This is simply rankings._

Android 16 & Semi-Perfect Cell

Prince Vegeta

Android 17

Raditz

Kakarot (Son Goku)

Seleriak (Future Trunks)

Piccolo & Turles

Nappa

Karot (Son Gohan)

Kauli (Ice Phlounder)

Gine

Prince Tarble

Tien Shinhan

ChiChi

Krillin

Yamcha

Chiaotzu

Bulma

Oolong

Puar

* * *

 **A/N** **:** **Finally Finished!**

 ***Coughs like crazy.***

 **Readers: ?**

 **Sorry. Not feeling well today. But hey. I updated..?**

* * *

 **FUNFACTS:**

 **Character "Zhanshitao"**

*Chinese - 战士桃  
*Pinyin - Zhànshì táo

*Pronunciation - "Shan-she-tou"

*Translation - "Warrior Peach"

*English Dub pronunciation? "Zhan-she-tou"

 **Character "Youzi"**

*Chinese - 柚子  
*Pinyin - Yòuzi

*Pronunciation - "Yo-zuh"

*Translation - "Pomelos"

*English Dub pronunciation? "You-zee"

… I mean. Who actually reads their names as the actual Chinese pronunciation, right?

 **Chinese Pinyin:**

" _Yìzhì" - "Inhibition" (To retrain, prevent.)_

* * *

 **Possible Questions** **:**

 **PQ1: Where are 16 and 17?!**

 **A: Going on 18. They'll take care of you… sorry. The song.**

 **No. I haven't forgotten them. They are coming.**

 **PQ2: When will the Z-Fighters do anything?**

 **A: They'll have their fair share soon enough.**

 **PQ3: Did Baby Trunks just kill a bunch of people?**

 **A: Not directly. Only two. He was throwing a tantrum like any baby would. Some tantrum… have you ever been hit by a flying remote? It doesn't feel good. His tantrum show was inspired from my youngest sister.**

 **Remotes, toys… my own 2DS. That one hurt the most...**

 **PQ4: Zhanshitao is back?!**

 **A: Try to imagine how Raditz would react.**

 **PQ5: Is the Oozaru coming back?**

 **A: I said once before it is my favorite Saiyan transformation. But for it to return… it's not likely. I don't know what benefit will come out of it. Super Saiyan isn't mastered yet.**

 **PQ6: What is going on with the end of the chapter?**

 **A: It's a bit sad. Kids who lose their parents at a young age of 4 or younger won't remember who they are when they get older. Same thing with if they had bad things happen so much starting at a young age. They won't remember happiness. All the bad things will be all they know.**

* * *

 **Question Time** **:**

 **Q:** even though this chapter just took a long time to be updated i am just glad that you didn't drop the story at all, sure i know you have other stuff happened to your life which i can relate too (even though i am 17 years old) and needing more time to write, but hey at least it's better to have a polished story than a rushed one if you ask me so take your time even if you take an entire year to update.

as for your old stories (book 1-3 i mean), i may not be a writer but i am an artist so i can understand how you feel towards your old work and pretty much cringe at it, i mean i understanding the feeling that you'd made something you thought proud of only for few years later you become disappointed in your younger self when looking back on it, however i don't think you should let bad reviews get into your head (i am referring to hateful ones not the one who tries to help you) and instead you should keep forward and improving your self for years to come by discovering your weakness and focusing on improving on it and maybe you should take some advices to help you to make the story good and engaging, that's all i am saying regarding to that one.

as for the story itself, i started reading the series a year ago and i read it until early 2018 which was the previous chapter before this one so i caught up with series a longtime age with 94 (95 if you count this chapter) chapters in total under 1 year so i guess i was hooked up at that time while reading the story, i like the premise of goku becoming kakarot by betraying his friends and joining his race while changing from the benevolent warrior to malevolent tyrant (he became the king of earth after eating king furry in book 3 if i remebered correctly), while it's very out of character for to goku to accept raditz offer by completing his mission, but then again this is a what if scenario which basically what this plot is and considering how he became who he is right now i pretty much make sense in my opinion, and even though book 1 and 2 kinda have similar plot to the canon with few obvious changes book 3 is where things became more interesting for me with how different the events are compare to the previous books due to having some neat concepts that made the story more unique and even bringing back some of the old stuff made it more relevant which made me more invested with the story.

sure there might some plot points that i don't really like or doesn't make sense, however maybe it's a nitpick on my part like how vegeta is so unlikable in this story so far, but then again he was unlikable in canon especially in android arc and early buu arc (he was fine in namek arc since he was very badass in that arc taking out almost all the baddies except frieza and 3 of ginyu forces members and was helpful towards the gang) where he was the one who caused 90% of the problems and conflicts of both arcs because of his arrogance (which's why cell became perfect in the first place) and obsession with beating big bad\goku (which's why he became majin in the first), thankfully he got redeemed in the later half of buu arc and super (he is pretty much one of the best things happen on that show if you ask me) so it does make sense why he's unlikable in this story as well since that's pretty much in character for him to do this stuff in this story, however there is some unexplained stuff that included which made me confuse especially regarding to chichi herself, if i recall correctly she was dead at the end of book 2 and came back during book 3 but the question is that did she gets a second chance to live by kami with dragon balls or something similar happened to goku in the buu arc or she's still dead and she's visiting the living world on extended period of time similar to gine in this story ? that's something i didn't understand while reading the story but then again it's been a long time i read book 3 so i might forgetting something.

anyways great chapter and take it easy while writing some of the chapter so you don't rush it.

 **A:** Thank you so much. Thankfully, I got this updated a bit over a month after the previous chapter. So I feel great about that. Your questions will be answered soon.

I don't plan on rushing so much. But It's time for the story pacing to pick up a bit. We need more action.

* * *

 **Next Time** **:**

 ***Insert "DBZKai episode preview theme" here***

Tarble: (Friendly) Hello. This is Prince Tarble, the younger brother of Vegeta.

Tarble: It seems that Kakarot is recovering. This whole situation has been dragging out too long. Since my big brother is little help, I'll have to step in.

Gine: (Surprised) Oh! It's you again!

Tarble: (Confused) Who? Me?

Gine: No! This little guy! Hello there!

Future Trunks: … I don't even know what is happening anymore.

Kauli: (Opens door to dark room) This is it. Were all of Chille's dark magic happened.

Raditz: This place is still intact… what the…?

Turles: (Opens another door) No… no way. I wouldn't last a day in here… and Kakarot…

(Ahead is a small broken cage)

Both: He spent three years in _that_?!

Tarble: Next time on: " _The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"!_ Chapter 14! _"Time for reconsideration!"_ Check your e-mail and notifications so that you don't miss it!

Raditz: (Trembling) I… I was a terrible brother. How could I let this happen?!

* * *

 **Upcoming Chapters** **:** _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 14: _"Time for reconsideration!"_ Seeing how everyone is being affected by his actions, Kakarot is left pondering on what to do. Knowing his son is struggling enough, he begins to fear that his own wife may just turn down a bad corner. Willing to protect the little things he has left, he pushes all jokes aside. Is it possible… that he is doing the right thing, or is this a temporary moment?

Chapter 15: _"Something worth protecting."_ The warriors find themselves backed against a wall when things spiral out of control. All that they can do at this point is shield the best way they can, but even that proves to be a challenge! When the situation turns bad, it seems it could be the end.

But… an offer is made…?

Chapter 16: " _The arrival of the unexpected! Trust your instincts!"_ The warriors have to make preparations to make sure they walk free with their skins. However, there is a major change in plans when they meet with what is thought to never be seen again! While everyone is thrilled, Kakarot isn't very cooperative. He's too busy trying to look into just what they welcomed in.

Chapter 17: " _The monster of the night! Don't lower your guard!"_ What madness is this? Things should be moving smoothly, at least that is what the Saiyans believed. Unfortunately, as usual, the typical stubborn Saiyan makes things more of a burden than an easy sail. Kakarot has a good reason for this, at least he believes so. When nightfall comes, he encounters a beast that is far worse than the rampaging Great Ape! Could it be…?

Chapter 18: " _Truth behind the dreadful tale! Similarities change perspective!"_ The retaliation comes so a halt. Kakarot begins to see a connection that opens his eyes about those around him more. Perhaps people _can_ change. Could there possibly be a glimpse of the Saiyan who was around years back? Was this meeting fate? The real devil in this situation here… he can see it clearly now.

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To Be Continued to Chapter 14!**


	14. Time for reconsideration!

**Chapter 14 Plot:**

Chapter 14: " _Time for reconsideration!"_ Seeing how everyone is being affected by his actions, Kakarot is left pondering on what to do. Knowing his son is struggling enough, he begins to fear that his own wife may just turn down a bad corner. Willing to protect the little things he has left, he pushes all jokes aside. Is it possible… that he is doing the right thing, or is this a temporary moment?

AT THE SAME TIME…

Prince Tarble finds himself in a position full of doubt and frustration. After all the events and what is yet to come, he begins to despise his past even more, using it as a way to make a great change. However… what could it mean?

* * *

 **A/N** **:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: FEBRUARY 26, 2019!**

 **WORDS: 24,860**

* * *

 ***Inhales***

 **OH MY GOD XENOVERSE 2 IS THE BEST THING EVER I SWEAR IT MADE ME LOVE THE CHARACTERS EVEN MORE ANDISWEARRADITZISTHEBEST!**

Okay. Lemme calm down. Deep breathes, Espeon. Let's use Calm Mind. Easy…

Okay. I think I'm okay.

 **BUTISWEARTHATRADITZISATSUNDERE I TOLD YOU SOOOOO!**

 **I HAVE moments when a game makes me squeal in joy.**

 **Never thought Xenoverse would make me jump around like an idiot. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!**

 **STORY:**

 _I was on Namek doing a quest. (Requested by a Saibamen. Odd.) I already defeated Gohan, Krillin, and Goku. Thought it was over.  
Goku is back on his feet, and he summons the power of the Kaio Ken. Next thing I knew, the tables turned. I was getting destroyed. On top of that, I had to make sure Vegeta didn't get knocked out. He was already getting it bad. I was in a tight spot._

 _I never failed a quest before then. I thought it was done for._

 _And suddenly, Raditz, my mentor, appears. Playing the game blind, I was totally not expecting that!_

 _He JUST FLEW IN OUTTA NOWHERE and said;_

" _ **Saiyan wrath is absolutely deadly. And you will soon find out."**_

 _His quote...!_

 _He actually cares!_

 _It took a lot of effort for me not to scream in joy._

 _He joined in the fight to help me because I was losing! (If you have Vegeta as your mentor he will say he didn't come to save you. Lol.)_

 _What is funny is, I got knocked out not long after he appeared. He was more focused on healing me than fighting. But Goku kept coming back and knocking him away from me with each attempt. That Kaio Ken was really something!_

 _We lost at the end, but I swear. Even if your mentor healing you is part of it all, I sweeear that Raditz is some sort of tsundere._

 _Too many times in the game, he was being nice to me. Then he wants to hide it. Hahaha._

" _It's not like me to get all gleeful." He said to me since I was his first student._

 _Say that I am over-reacting. This just happened._

 _Raditz is underrated. But who cares? He's my favorite Saiyan. This game gave me another reason to love this character more._

 _He's a tsundere confirmed!_

 **Well, here's a scary fact. In the mobile game "Dragon Ball Legends" Raditz was seething with so much rage about Vegeta betraying him, that he tapped into some terrifying dark power and started talking very savagely.**

" **I'll slaughter everyone! Vegeta and Nappa too!"**

" **LET THE BLOOD FLOW!"**

 **Let the blow flow… Saiyan blood boils when they get excited or angry. Did Raditz perhaps give in completely yo his violent nature and mentally went Oozaru? It seemed that way.**

 **Saiyans are scary when mad. A friendly reminder that they aren't human.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the creator and can do whatever he wants with his characters. I cannot. Otherwise, I would get criticized for having everyone being OOC.**

 **Like… I would have Vegeta wearing a tutu screaming "I LOVE PONIES!" or some stupid shiz.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

" **Telepathy"**

* * *

 **Get Raditz as your mentor. He's actually a pretty chill guy.**

 **And he'll kick butt for you.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 14: Time for reconsideration! -**

 **\- LOCATION: ?**

 **Somewhere in Space -**

"How is he now?" A winged alien hands the man in the main chair a plate of food. He watches him take it before waiting patiently.

"He's fine, for now." The man responds. "His outbursts only happen when he has that dream. He can never forget that day, and so can't I. Once we see who else had survived, perhaps that will ease things down."

"What if… it makes it worse?" The alien asks, keeping his eye on the brown furry tail that moves to rest on the man's lap.

"Don't worry about that." The man pulls out a rectangular remote from behind him. It's as big as his hand. "I have this to keep things under control."

"Ah. I see." The alien nods. "So then, why are we heading there again?"

"For one.. I heard how the royal son is still alive. Another reason is.. I've heard rumors of the low-class Saiyan named Kakarot who defeated Frieza. How odd." The man frowns. "You would think the frost-demon would actually take advantage of the fact that Kakarot is a low-class warrior."

"How so?" An alien soldier asks.

"There is one thing they all share in common." The man answers. "While King Cold ruled, things were bad enough. When he handed the throne to Frieza, it got much worse. Frieza was more demanding. It got to the point we had to send even the weakest Saiyan infants off to weak planets. The concern was they wouldn't do much of anything, so Frieza decided to create a solution for that. He programmed what he called a "trigger command". A simple order repeated constantly to be engraved in the minds of developing Saiyan infants the second they are able to hear. A single word; _Destroy._ Once they are taken out the incubators and set in the pod, the command becomes a sentence that is constantly repeated to them as they travel through space, towards their destination."

"Wait. How long did they do it?"

"From the moment the embryos are able to hear while developing." The man answers. "Inside the incubator, aside the tubes that feed them as if they are in the womb, there is a speaker there that engraved the programming in their heads."

"He brainwashed them even during development?!"

"In some form, yes. The effects are so powerful, it is permanent. Any low-class Saiyan will go berserk if they hear it again, even if they are fully grown." He stands, and his white cape flows behind him. "It seems to have slipped Frieza's mind, then. He could had easily defeated Kakarot if he remembered that."

"Really?"

"Could had." The man says. "But I know it well enough. They even programmed it into my son, but the effects were more… drastic. We'll see. Just a few more days. I want to meet these Saiyans."

The alien grows more curious. "What is the trigger command?"

"It will only activate of you say their name along the lines." The man says. "The trigger command is;

 _Wake up and destroy all lifeforms_."

The soldier stares at him.

"To 'wake up' triggers their violent nature." The man explains. "It wakes up their instincts, making their blood boil until it's unbearable. To 'destroy' well set them off to do just that. ''lifeforms' is the target. They only are to kill anything that is breathing."

"That means they would kill anything that is alive."

"Exactly. So that they can wipe out the planet to sell it in the future. Very effective." He says. "No Saiyan likes it."

"What if someone says it by some coincidence?"

"Not possible."

"What?"

"To avoid it accidently being triggered, it will work if the command is repeated several times."

"That makes sense." The alien says. "Now I'm interested. I want to see who this Kakarot is."

 **\- 0000 -**

Tarble remains near the edge of the Lookout. He was offered a drink a few times, but he declined. He feels more troubled with what his brother is doing. He refuses to leave for now, just to keep an eye on him.

Figuratively.

It doesn't help much that the Z-Fighters are around. Not that they are troubling, but the Saiyan finds their presence annoying. He can hear them whispering occasionally.

"I hope Raditz isn't gone too long." Tarble mutters to himself. He isn't sure on just how patient he will be. Babysitting an unconscious Saiyan was pretty much a task given to him by default. Kakarot had been out for several hours now.

And to hear his breathing change tells him the task is finally over with.

It all falls silent as Kakarot's eyes slowly open. At first, they appear blank, with no emotion, almost like he is dead. But after several seconds, they fill with fear as he sits up quickly. He looks around, calming down the second he recognizes where he is.

"I see that you are feeling better, Goku." Kami approaches him, keeping a good eye on him in case he acts out of hand again. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh…" Kakarot looks at him, wondering why the Namekian is talking to him so casually like he never went around wreaking havoc across the Earth. "I… guess so…"

"Your brothers went off with Kauli to run an errand." Kami announces. "Vegeta is in the time chamber… and your mother went off to look for your nephew and son."

"Gohan…" Kakarot remembers now. The kid did attack him out of nowhere. What was all that about?

His heart skips a beat as horrific images flash through his head. One of them being Youzi's demonic eyes. The Saiyan grabs hold of his head as he hears his son's horrified scream as the image of a headless Dumpli crosses his mind.

Kami steps back, feeling a disturbance. It seems he decided to keep a distance.

Tarble turns to face the Saiyan. Nappa and Future Trunks stay on the sidelines, worried that Kakarot may snap again.

But, slowly, Kakarot lowers his hands. They shake lightly as his mouth opens.

There is silence, as everyone waits.

"I… I did a lot of horrible things." Kakarot finally mutters. "So much that… I don't even know what to think of myself anymore. Sure. I can't forgive the military for what they did to me… their project was twisted. They turned me into their latest lab animal project. Like those tigers… and somehow, they succeeded. They turned me into a monster. Don't get me wrong. I don't trust any human yet… with an exceptional few… maybe. Honestly… I'm confused. It's like I woke up from a very long dream."

"You're not the same." Tarble points out.

"No. I'm not. I never will be." Kakarot shudders. "I don't care if you believe me or not… but now that I think about it… that demon's energy was like some sort of addictive. Whenever I killed someone… he made it feel just as excited I get when I fight, only better. I don't know how. The influences… the more I killed, he rewarded me more… and it became a bloody pattern. Before, I thought nothing of it, because I was having fun. But now that he's gone, and I can think for myself once more… the things I did… Opa, Eighter… Bora… that mother and her child… Youzi encouraged it all and I…"

He falls silent for a few seconds.

"It wasn't until I killed that world champion guy that I realized something wasn't right. He had a kid about the same age as my own." Kakarot frowns. "This whole thing… the whole idea of psychosis, it was simply the demon playing with my head to break me down just so he can use me. Those moments everyone tried to stop me from doing those horrible things… the demon would talk to me and… and…"

He falls to his knees.

"I don't understand. I'm confused. What is even the right thing to do anymore?"

"Right or wrong…" Tarble begins. "It's all about what the majority teaches you. But with us Saiyans, feared warriors across the universe… we were ruled under Lord Frieza."

Kakarot looks at him.

"We were never good people. Never held good intentions. We always destroyed, stripped away the valuable possessions from innocents across the universe. All under Frieza's word. It seemed right. We got to fight, got paid. All in glory. Though, while it is true I was spared from living such a life… I am familiar of what Frieza's army can do. After all, they came to my planet and took everything from it. And, I retaliated. Sometimes, I wish I can forget."

"There is something we all wish we can forget." Nappa adds. "But in the end, the best we can do is use the past to make a better future."

"A better future, huh? In a world like this?" Kakarot lowers his head. "This planet was once peaceful… but now it's a living hell."

Korin sighs, not knowing what to say.

Tarble frowns. "What can I do for you?"

"Don't know." Kakarot mutters. "I think everyone is mad at me."

The younger prince smiles small. "We aren't mad at you. We are mad at the demon. You were oblivious. You haven't had a clue. This isn't entirely your fault. You pulled out of this. Now it's time we move on. Are you willing to fight?"

"Don't know." Kakarot says. "What if Youzi's influence is still inside me?"

No one knows how to answer that.

Kakarot shakes his head without a word.

Quick footsteps was a bit unexpected. Poking their head out from the palace door frame is ChiChi. The second she sees Tarble, her eyes dart around to locate someone else, no other than Kakarot. Once she sees him, she steps out. "Goku. You're okay?"

Kakarot looks at her. Recalling what she did, he doesn't even get mad. "You did exactly what I asked you to do."

"Of course I did. You trusted me." ChiChi locks her hands together, pulling them close to her chest. She is very concerned, not liking to see her husband so down. Still, she manages to wear a small smile, one that is supportive and comforting. "Sorry to hurt you so much."

"It's fine." Kakarot responds. "If you didn't do it… I might had never got outta there. I could had hurt you, you know?"

She nods before looking at the others. "Did Raditz come back, yet?"

"They have to be careful out there." Tarble reminds her. "He probably just now found the place they are looking for."

"It would take a while, huh…?" ChiChi clenches her fists. "None of this would be happening if those military people just minded their own business…! They hurt far too many people! They hurt Goku so much, that it's hurting the rest of us! He didn't deserve this! He was… just trying to be a good brother even though it wasn't right! I can't forgive them for that!"

Kakarot looks at her strangely, and slowly, he grows more alarmed as he detects the anger in her voice.

"The next time I see one of those soldiers I'll-"

"No. Stop." Kakarot cuts her off quickly, appearing worried. "Your anger… I get it. But, if you let it eat you alive… you'll be full of so much hatred… It'll change you forever. I can't let anyone else go through that. It's the worst feeling in the world.. and you can't come back from it."

ChiChi closes her mouth. Her anger fades in an instant. Was she really about to willingly kill any soldier who crossed her path, even if they had good intentions?

Is that how Kakarot felt?

Yes. It was. The Saiyan stopped her because of that.

Kakarot knows this all too well. He doesn't want her, it anyone else to feel the same dreadful things he did. Just thinking about it… it turns some gears in his mind.

He can't let it happen.

"The world Trunks - the future one - came from… It's full of hatred. So much of it. It killed people." Kakarot speaks up, sounding more determined now. "I know what it's capable of. Youzi showed me that. And now, I have a feeling Trunks' world is one that Youzi rules. After all, everyone there was insane. They lost all hope… gave in to the hatred and it made them all bitter. I can't let that happen here."

Future Trunks finds himself a bit in awe.

"I'm no hero of justice or anything. I never was. But what I do know is… this has to be stopped. I can't say I would agree with everything you guys do from here on out… but I'll work on listening first. Youzi was intense, very quick to chose things. I forgot how it feels to be able to make your own decisions."

Krillin swallows a lump he probably held in his throat the entire time. He smiles uneasy. "Goku's back…!"

ChiChi smiles. "Yeah. That's it. We can work together and fix this! They wanted to tear us apart… but it won't work!"

Kakarot nods. "I hardly remember what he said to me. But I do remember what I did. At least the worst of it. Trunks came from a time when everyone did those terrible things. For him to walk out of there sane must had took a lot of willpower."

Future Trunks rubs his head. He isn't a fan of getting so much attention.

"And, to be honest…" Kakarot frowns now. "All the things I did when I got so angry… I would had never done it at all if Youzi didn't encourage me. Every time he spoke, it sounded so convincing. I can't let him do this to anyone else. He's very, very manipulative. I can't get it out of my head… so much blood…"

ChiChi grabs his shoulders as he trembled slightly. "Goku. It's okay. He won't bother you anymore. We'll make sure of it. I knew it all along, that those horrible things you did was not your own doing. I mean, let's think about this." She turns to the others. "When he came back, he was so mentally weak, Youzi took advantage and filled him with so much anger. How he would lash out so violently was due to the demon pushing him to do it, am I right?"

"That's correct." Kami nods. "Which is why he wears the crown now. And he will keep it on."

"What?" Kakarot is confused. "Why? It's not like I'm gonna impale anyone again any time soon."

"Can we not talk about that?" Krillin grumbles.

Kami sighs. "It's because-"

"It's because you're still unpredictable." Piccolo cuts his other half off. "Just because that creature no longer has your body, doesn't mean he didn't leave you undamaged. You recovered quickly because the demon is not present to manipulate you. But, you're still haunted by what the army did to you. Not only that, you're rebellious in your own way. That crown is the only way to make sure you don't try anything foolish."

Kakarot growls. "I hate this damn thing! Can't I just take it off a li-"

"NO!" Everyone screams at him.

"Sorry, Kakarot." Tarble apologizes with a small bow. "I understand if it upsets you… but we don't know what could happen from here. I hate to say it, but I would like to be able to trust you again."

Kakarot crosses his arms irritably. "So that must mean even Raditz doesn't care."

"Raditz has always worried too much. Even when he was a kid." Nappa frowns. "You've been worrying him for these past few years. It's not that he doesn't trust you. He doesn't want you doing something that could get you killed."

"What?"

"I think you rubbed off on him." Piccolo frowns

"More like, resurfaced his old habits." Nappa corrects the Namekian. "I knew Raditz since he was a kid. Being around Frieza and growing up working for him hardened his heart. But somehow, Kakarot reverted his personality back to how he was as a kid. But, no longer a coward. He acts tough, but he's actually, well, I can't say nice. But you get the idea. I think Vegeta is the reason why he decided to distant himself from how he was."

"Well…" Kakarot says. "Frieza really did change the way Saiyans behaved, huh?"

"He sure did." Nappa says. "But you're the only one unaffected by his work, besides Kauli. I think Raditz realized this and… he wanted to protect you from ending up like that tyrant as Vegeta was heading. But then the whole demon thing happened, and you see why he's so stressed out."

Future Trunks blinks. "Wait. Father actually cares about someone?" Well, not like Raditz never did. The teen just knows his father is a bit distant.

"When you get to know him." Nappa says. "You'll realize he's not as scary as he tries to appear."

"Wait. So he's actually a nice guy?" ChiChi asks.

"Yes and no. I can't really answer." Nappa responds. "But what's clear now is, he's a bit over-protective of his youngest brother now."

"Over-protective?" Krillin echoes. "Never thought that would come from him."

ChiChi smiles. "I had the idea that those brother a had something in common besides having a bottomless pit of a stomach. That's it. I'm preparing a massive dinner tonight."

"Kakarot. Will you be fine waiting a while?" Tarble asks.

"I'll be fine. At least for now." Kakarot says. "I didn't mean to scare you. I can't say I'm sorry. It won't fix anything, I know."

Piccolo glances back at the Z-Fighters. "I doubt any of us would take your word yet."

Yamcha sighs. "I want to do something, but so far, we've done nothing."

"When the time comes." Tien says. "We'll show them we aren't just here for show."

"Then, isn't this a good time to start planning?" Piccolo asks. The Z-Fighters appear to have not thought of that.

Kakarot sighs and rubs his head a bit. He steps back when ChiChi suddenly hugged him. A bit confusing for him on why she was so quick to do it. But, he remains still.

"I was so scared that you were never coming back…" ChiChi mutters. "Even I did terrible things just to protect you and our son. You must really dislike the things I do sometimes. But it was all for the best. I'm sorry for hurting you so badly with that crown but-"

"You do realize that I still love you, right?." Kakarot mutters.

ChiChi just stares, wondering what got into him. Taking a quick look around, she notices how everyone is looking at the Saiyan like he has two heads. ChiChi can't blame them. This is surprising for even her. Kakarot would never openly say that out loud, never around other people. He rarely even says that back when they lived alone with their son.

A small smile forms on her lips.

Kakarot continues. "I've felt so much hatred. I ignored everything else, so focused on hatred. For the past few months… I felt nothing but hate, and the desire to kill. I… I forgot what I had." He lowers his head, until it rests against hers. His tail moves steadily, curling occasionally.

ChiChi rests her arms around his neck, closing her eyes to take in the moment.

Future Trunks forces himself to look at his feet. "Am I supposed to be seeing this?"

"Oh, please." Nappa looks away. "If you two are going to have a moment, do that far away from here!"

"It's far more tolerable for me." Tarble says. "Much better than Raditz with his one-night stand."

"Not around me, please!" Future Trunks begs, causing Nappa to laugh.

 **\- 0000 -**

"Ah.. ACHOO!"

Raditz rubs his nose irritably. "Tch. A piece of hair must had got me again. Seriously…"

"Maybe you should tie it back." Kauli suggests.

"And look like a Saiyan Yamcha?" Raditz grumbles.

"His hair was never… forget it." Kauli grumbles. "Look. We are almost there. You two keep an eye out. There could be some fool with intentions to shoot us down or something."

"Can't catch a break." Turles sighs. "The inhabitants are fighting us, and outside forces."

"Maybe they keep going after Earth because this entire planet is filled with crazy fools. Y'all crazy. The people who live here are crazy. Nothing but nonsense. They are just gonna come down and swoop us up and it's all done."

Turles is confused. "The hell you going on about?"

"I swear that no one on this damn planet understands me." Kauli grumbles as she grabs hold to the gun she carries.

"How can we understand you?" Turles frowns. "You've been nothing more than an annoying b-"

Kauli turns around and holds her weapon in front if his face. "Finish that sentence, and I'll shove this bitch up your ass and you'll puke it right out!"

Raditz and Turles just stare with wide eyes as she resumes her traveling, grumbling angry in a way they can't understand. It's not until she's well enough out of earshot one of them finally says something.

"She's crazy." Raditz can only comment. His brain is still trying to erase the graphic image from his head.

"That's exactly it."

They arrive in the ruins of a city, and they land in front of a gigantic building… or, at least it once was. Only parts of it still stands, such as the more studied rooms that were spared from heavy damage.

"This is the work of the Oozaru, no doubt." Raditz picks up a chunk of a wall. He points at the surface of it. "These are claw marks. He went on a nasty rampage."

"I'll take you two to where they had him." Kauli walks over the rubble. She has to jump occasionally to get around the piles of it. Though most of it is destruction, she guides her way through until they come across what appears to be the cafeteria.

"It looks like Kakarot ran through here. He didn't transform yet, which explains why this place is still standing." Raditz says. "There appears to be several rooms around here."

Kauli heads down a hallway, and they find themselves finally under a roof. If they don't look back, it would feel like they are inside an abandoned building instead of a ruins.

"This place is intact." Turles looks at his surroundings as they stop at the center of a large hall - more like a lobby of some sort.

Against the walls are several doors leading to what would be rooms if some were not destroyed. Windows against the wall are high above, lined with the damaged balcony.

Kauli heads towards a particular door. Her hand rests on the handle.

"Is that it?" Raditz asks.

Kauli nods. She opens the door, and inside is a dusty white room… the tiniest room they have ever seen. A small cage sits smack-dab in the middle.

They all freeze, taking it in.

That's it?

Raditz steps further inside the tiny room. "There's hardly enough space for five people to fit in here…"

A loud crash makes them turn around. It seems that the door had fallen from the henge. It doesn't make a difference.

Looking back, their eyes are locked on the cage that appears only big enough to hold a big dog. It's not enough room to crawl in. It seems mostly broken, and pieces of chains are littered on the floor.

"Looks like something from a cannibalistic horror movie." Kauli notes to herself. She is given strange looks from the two other Saiyans. It doesn't slow her down from any observations. She walks closer to the cage, noticing the old nuts littered on the floor. Before she could try to poke her head inside, she is lightly pushed away by Raditz.

He is unaffected by her angry glare. "I just want to see something."

Turles grows a bit curious. "What is there to see? It's just this cage in this small room."

Raditz drops to his knees and crawls inside. He grabs the bended door. He pulls it close. It won't shut, but he has a good idea on what it is like to be inside a small cage.

"You're about a foot taller than Kakarot." Turles points out. "You're going to have a stiff neck later on."

"Quiet. Let me figure this out."

Turles says nothing else, but he is s bit annoyed.

"You can hardly even stand, nor crawl around in here…" He picks up a dusty bowl. "They served the little food in this… Three whole years in this building, trapped. Six months in this tiny room, with no contact with anyone, alone with your… own thoughts… being whipped for hours everyday… even when you're trying to sleep."

Kauli frowns.

"It all makes sense now. I wouldn't last a day in here. And Kakarot, he had to endure years… what the hell? How could I… let this happen?" Raditz shakes his head. "He was already suffering from mental issues, because of the mere fact he fell on his head as an infant. Head trauma… it's nothing to brush aside. His short-term memory is terrible."

"Mental?" Kauli echoes "I thought it was because of-"

"Psychosis? That's a human condition. The doctors we had can only compare that to what a few Saiyans had. Low-class warriors… those sent off to other worlds as infants… they are left with their thoughts and only knowing nothing but to destroy. Taking them back isn't easy. All of them are disoriented. Most of them are like animals. But thankfully they can recognize their family if they met them before. They ease up after a while." Raditz frowns. "His savage temper was tamed here. But without a doubt, his is very similar to my mother's."

"Now that you mention it…" Turles is in thought.

"I'm lost here." Kauli says. "How come you don't have any… issues?"

"Low-class Saiyans have rankings too. Those born with a good power level are ranked in the top-class such as myself. So we aren't send off, but left to the foot soldiers for some time." Raditz says. "Turles is a second-class. They only sent him away because they were short on numbers. Third-class Saiyans… such as Kakarot… No one sees any use in them. They send them away, not caring if they live or die on the planet they were sent to."

Kauli frowns. "And the ones sent away end up… wicked?"

"Alright. Allow me to break this down." Raditz frowns. "You're a baby sent off with a single mission: Destroy. It's already coded in our instincts. With a full moon, the process is faster. You kill, kill some more… more… until there is nothing left. You're a child by the time you reach this point. You probably don't remember where you ship is, or maybe it stopped working. Who knows? You're isolated in an empty world… it turns you savage. Someone eventually will pick you up. You might immediately see them as another target to kill, so you attack."

"Wow. That sounds… twisted."

"Ah. When I met Kakarot as an adult… I was shocked to see he was very tame. Honestly… I was prepared to fight him if he went crazy, but instead, I was dealing with a Saiyan who acted like the creatures he was assigned to exterminate." Raditz begins to crawl out the cage.

Turles looks to Kauli. "Believe it or not, as children, no Saiyan was fond of the idea of killing a planet of its natives just to sell it. It seemed all too wrong. Many of them cried during their first purging mission."

"Including myself. As much as I hate to admit it." Raditz stands.

"What? Then how-"

"We were told to get over it." Raditz said. "After a while… well, if you kill enough innocents, it doesn't even faze you anymore. I started when I was four, like all top-class children. By the time I was nearly six, I wasn't bothered. I just did my job. Perhaps at this point, Kakarot feels the same way whenever he takes a life. At first, he hated to kill so brutally, but now he… you get the idea. We've wasted enough time talking."

They all leave the room quickly. Being inside made them uneasy.

As they head down the hall, Kauli speaks again. "Frieza wanted the Saiyans to be cold-blooded killing machines for his own benefit. He starts this by hardening the hearts of the children."

"That's basically it." Turles blinks. "How did you get that so quickly?"

"I had a similar experience. I was five when my mother died. I had to stop caring so much so that no one would kill me so easily. Once I was taken into the military, to shoot someone down doesn't hurt if you don't see them as a person."

Raditz and Turles exchange looks.

"You know… that's one of the exact reasons why our mother quit." Turles says. "She was afraid of herself. Before Raditz was born, she started to realize what a monster she was out there. She started to perform badly until she was discharged. Can't blame her."

"You see her nice and gentle side." Raditz says. "I only saw just how scary she can be only once. But we'll get to that later."

"Don't do that. I was interested." Kauli frowns.

"Yes, but I believe we aren't the only ones here." Raditz turns to a door. He punches through it and snatches it right off the frame, throwing it against the wall.

A lone soldier sits there with wide eyes. It's clear he was hiding. He holds his hands up when Raditz aims his palm towards him.

"We could get answers." Kauli says.

Raditz agrees. "Right. We shouldn't kill him yet. Maybe he'll live. Not exactly in the mood to toy with these Earthlings."

So an interview it is, then.

"Tell me where the footage of Kakarot is." Turles asks the soldier. "Let's make this nice and simple, shall we? It wouldn't be kind to bring you unnecessary pain."

The soldier just stares, appearing clueless.

"Hey." Turles frowns. "Didn't you hear me?"

"They refer to him as 'Goku' remember?" Raditz reminds his middle brother.

"Ah. Right." Turles tries again. "Listen. Where is the footage containing Goku? We don't have all day."

"Uh…" The soldier is still clueless. He is scared, he wants to talk, but he is completely lost.

"Ah. Damn. I know what it is." Raditz snorts. "This guy doesn't know Japanese. Now what?" He frowns at the soldier. " _¿Hablas Español? ¡Holá! ¡Holá!"_ Raditz snarls before stomping on the ground. " _¡Estoy hablando claro español! ¡Idiota!"_

"I don't think he knows Spanish either." Turles pats his brother's back. "Not bad, though."

A loud slam makes them both jump. They look back at the soldier who is pinned against the wall hard enough for cracks to be present.

" _Listen up, you pile of shit."_ Kauli begins, narrowing her eyes. " _My friends here are looking for information about their little brother. You know, Son Goku. The one you bastards held as prisoner for three years?! If your stupid ass don't fess up right now, I'm gonna shove this gun right up your asshole and make your own shit come flying right out your mouth! Do I make myself clear?! Do you understand that?! I'm speaking plain English here!"_

The soldier is trembling now. He points at the distance, towards a door that is shut right.

" _Thank you."_ Kauli says. She snatches the soldier's gun from his belt before he could move. She spins it in her hand once. " _Oh yeah. And snitches get stitches."_

Turles jumps as she fires at the soldier's head twice. "What the hell? I thought we weren't doing that!"

"I know him a bit." Kauli says as she walks past them both. She clips the hi to her belt. "He has a big mouth. And now, I have two guns."

Raditz watches her keep walking. "Now I want to know what she said to him. He looked like he was about to shit himself."

"Come on, you two! I ain't got all day!" Kauli grows impatient. They hurry after her.

She slows down once she enters a cold and dark room. She stands near the entrance, finding the switch within a few seconds. Flipping it a few times does nothing. She should had expected this. "Your brother really wrecked this place. The power is non-existent here. Not even a generator would do any good with the wires messed up as it is…"

Turles crosses his arms. "Sooo. We came all the way out here for nothing?"

"The camera footage is in this room… but without power-"

"Raditz." Turles grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah." Raditz steps inside, and his right hand builds with static before he slams it against the switch.

Pink bolts jump across the wall and around the room, causing Kauli to jump and duck her head. "Hey!"

"Hold on." Raditz frowns as his eyes focus on the ceiling. "A bit too much, huh?" Relaxing his hand a bit, the bolts reduce in numbers. Wires spark once again, and pink bolts jump between them like a bridge.

Turles crosses his arms, making it clear he had seen this before. To Kauli's disbelief, lights flicker on and the screens come to life, all showing a simple blue color.

"Okay. How?" Kauli asks.

"If you know how to manipulate your energy well enough." Raditz says. "It's similar to rubbing your feet against a soft surface and getting shocked at a door knob. That's how mine works, which is why some of my attacks can leave the targets a bit stunned."

"So… electricity…?"

"Could be. Maybe plasma. Ki isn't the same all around. Vegeta can form fire and unleash it as a blazing ball."

"I… did not know that."

"Now you do." Turles says.

"Okay!" Kauli growls, pushing her hands out on the side. "Can we just get back to what we are doing please?"

"You're the one who knows how to work these computers." Turles points out. "We are waiting for you."

Kauli lowers her arms with a growl. "Shut up." She heads towards the screens, and she begins to type several commands into it. Pink static spills from the keys, and she jerks her hands back with an alarmed shout.

"Whoops." Raditz says.

"Just focus!" Kauli glares at him before resuming to her task.

Soon enough, footage begins to play. The first thing they see, is a crowd laughing at the chained up Kakarot.

"Shit…" Kauli's eyes widen. "It got that bad…?"

They see Chille entertaining the crowd, making them cheer and clap and mock the suffering Saiyan. Nomlas there… He seems to press a button.

Raditz and Turles flinch as they hear the loud cracks in the air followed by the Saiyan's screams. The footage changes, showing different days as Kauli changes the clips to see if anything changes. She was hoping it eased up, but the torture was worse than the last each time.

She freezes when she hears Chille mocking the Saiyan.

"Go ahead! Call him!" The cruel soldier continues, mentioning Raditz's name, causing them all to remain still and quiet. Kakarot seems close to crying, maybe. It's hard to tell. But his wavering voice is full of pain. He screams out until they can pick up on what he is begging for.

He's begging for Raditz.

Pleading for… his big brother.

Kauli covers her mouth at this. It's all too terrible and wrong. It's-

She forgets how to breathe the second she hears a horrifying growl no human could possibly make. She screams as the screens explode and spill with smoke. The lights burst all around then as the energy flowing through the room grows too intense. Kauli is forced to shield her head from falling glass as the room grows dark again, with the exception of the purple light flickering from the angry bolts.

Raditz's eyes are glued to the smoking monitors, with his teeth completely bare. If looks could kill, he would had wiped out an entire city, no doubt.

Quickly, he snatches the tapes from the monitors and sets them inside a box, almost tearing it by not watching his strength.

Turles turns to his brother, a bit surprised to see just how pissed he is. "Raditz… take it easy. Let's not-"

The nozzle of a huge gun pokes out from the room entrance.

Their eyes go big.

"This is for Goku, Tien, and everyone else!" An angry voice shouts.

A series of blasts is unleashed from the weapon, blowing the three from their feet. It ends abruptly as pink energy shoots right through it, destroying it.

"You just signed your own death certificate!" Raditz rises a hand, but Kauli snatches his arm and pulls it down. "You!'

"Shut up." She growls at him. Turning her attention to the attacker, she can finally see them. A woman, with dark green eyes, blonde wavy hair, with a red ribbon tied for style. Kauli asks a question. "I heard a few familiar names come out your mouth. Are you acquainted with the Z-Fighters or something?"

"What are you saying?! I _know_ them! They're my friends!" She protests. "Years back was bad enough. Get woken up by some giant monkey and I'm buried underground! Turns out it was that long-haired freak!"

"Hey!" Raditz snarls. "Try again and I'll kill you! I'm in a very terrible mood right now!"

"Not yet." Turles says. "I think she's worth sparing. Maybe."

"I'm not afraid of you Saiyans, but you there… you changed Goku for the bad! I knew that stubborn one ever since he was a little kid! He wouldn't just agree to go with you! You must had brainwashed him or something!"

"I mean…" Raditz crosses his arms. "It was already programmed. Not like I was willing to set him straight… You- bah! Who the hell are you anyway? I don't remember Kakarot ever mentioning you!"

"The hell is a person named 'carrot'?"

"Not Carrot! _Kakarot_!" Raditz snaps. "Fine! Let me ask again in a way you humans would understand. His real name is 'Kakarot' but his given name is 'Goku'. Okay?"

"Goku! Yeah! That is who I'm talking about!" The woman stands quickly. "Name's Launch. Since you want to know so damn bad."

"Never heard of it." The three Saiyans say in sync.

"No surprise. People don't like to talk about me. If they forgot about me, then fine. But they'll wish they did not." Launch stands. "I was fighting to survive out here! And here you are running through this when there is nothing left! You saw what those soldiers did to him, didn't ya?! This wouldn't had happened if you never changed him!"

Kauli crosses her arms. "You know the army?"

"I'm sorta in trouble for stealing their weapons and all. I even took a tank from those suckers. Nobody likes them. I know what they really did." She says. "So are ya gonna kill me now or what? This world is already Hell. Won't make a difference…"

"She sounds crazy." Turles mutters.

"She shot us knowing it won't do anything. She is crazy." Raditz growls. "But she knows our little brother. Strange. Why did no one mention her if they know her, then?"

Kauli waves away the smoke that still fills the room. "Don't know. But I need some fresh air. You went overboard."

"Don't pin the blame on me."

"Ah…"

The three look back at the woman, who seems to be trying to fight a sneeze.

Launch rubs her nose, but it doesn't work. "Ah… ah… ACHOO!"

Her body shakes for a second, and her blonde hair turns to a dark blue.

"WHAT THE?!" The three Saiyans gawk at this.

"Her hair turned blue!" Turles blinks.

Launch looks around. "Oh, my. What happened here? Did I do this?"

"What…?" the three are lost. She sounds a lot… sweeter now.

"Did I hurt any of you?" She looks at them with concern. "Oh! You're those scary Saiyans who did bad things! But now I realize… you were only trying to help Goku, right? Maybe? Well… sorry. The other me can be bit of a mean person."

Kauli rubs her head. "I… I don't know anything anymore."

"A magic staff, a cloud you can ride on, some junk stuffed in a little capsule, and now a human who can change their hair and personality by just sneezing! What is with this place?! What sorcery does this planet even have?! What even _is_ Earth?! Why the hell did the name a planet after dirt when it's mostly _water_?!"

"Are you okay?" Launch asks.

Turles sighs. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

"I think I'm starting to see why nobody talks about her." Raditz mutters.

 **\- 0000 -**

"It's Launch!" Krillin gasps.

The Earthlings all stare as Raditz drops her to the ground in front of her. They recognized her immediately, to his surprise. Now he knows it's another Human that can't be killed, since she wasn't lying about knowing the Z-Fighters.

"I sorta forgot about her…" Yamcha mutters. "I feel really bad now."

Tien blinks. "Wait. This is Launch? Why does she look so…"

"You didn't know?" Yamcha is a bit surprised. "Well… I guess you could say she has some sort of uh… split personality. Hahaha… let's make sure we keep this place dusted."

Meanwhile, the Saiyans are grouped together, watching the Humans afar. They surround Kakarot, really, waiting for his response.

Kakarot sees all the attention he is getting. "Say… uh… how did you find her in the first place?"

"She tried to turn us into swiss cheese." Kauli grumbles.

"Oh!" Kakarot's mind clicks. "So that was the _other_ Launch! Man. Sorry about that. I've been shot at enough times. She's nothing to push aside."

"And you've known her for years?" Turles asks.

"Since I was a kid." Kakarot nods.

Nappa crosses his arms. "So… she's no alien or anything?"

"Nope. She's a Human for sure." Kakarot says.

Tarble can't believe it. "This Planet has to be the most bizarre, I am positive. These Earthlings have these odd tricks, it's not easy to keep up with them all."

ChiChi is a bit lost. "I've seen her before, but why are they making a huge deal…?"

Kakarot looks at Raditz. "It was some meeting, huh? I'm surprised you didn't kill her or… um… Raditz?"

Raditz simply looks at another direction. "I was just… thinking about something." It's all he can say. Really, he can't bring himself to look at Kakarot too long, feeling guilty.

Turles seems to notice this, shaking his head lightly. Kakarot was about to ask a question, but they hear commotion.

"We really didn't mean to, Launch! Honest!" Hearing Krillin's voice gains their attention. "It's just that we've been so busy, and you haven't visited us in so long. So much has happened and-"

"You forgot about me…?" Launch seems very sad about this. The Z-Fighters try to explain it was no intention.

Launch pauses as a strain of her hair tickles her nose. "Ah…"

"Oh, no!" They all run away and hide behind anything for shelter in an instant, leaving Nappa completely lost.

"ACHOO!"

Nappa's, ChiChi's, and Future Trunks' eyes go wide the second her hair turns blonde.

Launch stands quickly, and she draws out a giant gun from… wait. Where did the gun even come from?

"You really did forget, huh?! Well, I'll make sure you never forget again!" She begins to fire, showing the mean side of her. Tien seems to be surprised as Krillin and Yamcha cover their heads while screaming.

"Wait. So… that is normal for her?" Raditz scratches his head. "You Earthlings are freaky."

"I'm back!"

Gunfire and screaming stops. Launch turns around and looks up, seeing Gine carrying Oolong, Paur, and Chiaotzu, who all appear surprised to see a familiar face. Once she lands, the two animals hide behind her while Chiaotzu flies over to Tien.

"The hell are you?" Launch asks the Saiyan as she points her gun at her now.

Gine blinks. "I was about to ask the same. My name is Gine. I am helping out here too-"

"You must be one of those Saiyans who changed Goku!" Launch growls. "He's a monster now, thanks to you!" She fires, and Gine's two older sons seem to panic.

Gine's eyes widen, and she catches the bullet right between her fingers just before it could hit her head. This leaves Launch in disbelief. Gine simply smiles. "You have the introduction all wrong. Here." She flicks the bullet from her fingers.

It pierces right through the gun, and the bullet explodes inside, causing the nuzzle of the gun to burst, startling Launch. The weapon is dropped to the ground quickly, completely unusable.

"Let's not fight amongst ourselves. A friend of the Human warriors here is an ally to us." Gine says. "Now then, we can focus on what we need to be focused on, right?"

Kauli is interested. "Your mom is pretty kick-ass."

"Uh… thanks?" Raditz and Turles don't know how to respond. Kakarot just laughs lightly.

"She… she caught it… and sent it back…" Krillin can't believe it. He never witnessed anyone catching a bullet, and for it to be one from Launch makes it even more surprising.

ChiChi sighs. "Some way to greet someone. And I thought things can't get any crazier…"

"Mom." Raditz decides to speak up now that things had calmed down. "I see the others, but what about the kids?"

Gine shakes her head. "I didn't see them anywhere."

"WHAT?!" Raditz and ChiChi are alarmed.

Kakarot frowns. Where could his son possibly be doing right now? "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Raditz looks towards Oolong, who grips Gine's legs harder. "Didn't you have a good eye on him? It's not that hard!"

"I… it's just- AYIEEE!" Oolong shrinks, and Gine kicks him off her leg the second he held on to tightly.

Raditz marches forward and snatches Oolong from the ground. "Listen to me well, little pig! If you don't find my son within the next hour, I'm going to have roasted ham for for dinner!"

"Oh, no! Y-you don't wanna eat me pal! Trust me! I'm all grimey and icky, you'll have a terrible stomach ache, even some indigestion!" Oolong panics.

Gine sighs. "Raditz. Not now."

"Y-yeah! You should listen to your mom!" Oolong panics.

"I'm not bluffing!" Raditz gathers energy with his free hand.

"I don't wanna be in a silver platter!"

"Goo, goo. Gah, gah."

Everyone falls quiet, turning to the direction of the noise. Baby Trunks is there, sitting casually on the ground. Oolong is dropped to the ground as Raditz heads towards the baby, who stiffens.

"There he is." Turles says.

Raditz stops in front of the baby. A scorn is worn on his face as he reaches down and picks the baby up, who appears to be sweating now. The Saiyan growls lightly and sniffs the baby, and he angrily throws the baby to the ground. "YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!"

The hard fall made a puff of smoke erupt from the baby. It fades, revealing a trembling Puar.

"Shapeshifting?" Gine is impressed. "I didn't think the Earthlings has such tricks."

Kakarot crosses his arms. "I should had seen that coming."

"We are busted big time!" Oolong steps back.

Raditz snarls heavily as a pair of pink energy spheres form on his hands. "Where the hell is my son?! You better tell me right now, or you're BOTH gonna be my dinner!"

"Make a run for it, Puar!" Oolong shrieks as smoke puffs around him. He turns into a small jet that rockets off in an instant. Pair is a missle, following close behind.

"Come back here!" Raditz screams at the sky. "You think you can outrun me?! I'll kill you!"

Gine places a hand on his shoulder, making him freeze. "Raditz, sweetie. Calm down. I'm sure they didn't mean to lose him. The baby tends to disappear on his own. But I'm sure he is okay."

"Okay?! Some human could have him and probably killed him by now!"

Nappa chuckles. "I thought you didn't care about the kid."

"Shut up!'

"Hey!" Nappa growls now, not liking the rude behavior Raditz is giving him. "Don't think that just because you are a Super Saiyan doesn't mean you can give me that mouth, Raditz! You're getting ahead of yourself!"

"Father."

Raditz turns to his son's future counterpart. He seems to calm down almost immediately. "Oh. If you're still here, then that must mean the present you is still alive."

"Uh…" Future Trunks didn't think he would be seen that way.

"What about multiverse theory?" Turles huffs. "If the baby dies, it wouldn't affect the kid here at all."

"TURLES!" Everyone shouts at him.

"What? I was being honest here."

Raditz grabs his head, appearing to panic now. "Damn! What if he gets kidnapped? Or he fell into a deep ravine and hit his head? Or he fell into a river and drowned? Or the military killed him?! Or a dinosaur ate him?! OR HE WAS SENT OUTER SPACE TO DIE?!"

"Raditz! Raditz! Calm down!" Gine grabs his shoulders. Her son is breathing hard and quick. He really did lose his mind.

"Is this what parenting does to people?" Turles is more annoyed than anything. "If that's the case, then I have one more reason I would never bother raising a child."

Tarble shakes his head. "Raditz. I'm sure he is fine. Please calm down. You're about to expose yourself with your energy rising as quickly as it is."

"You wouldn't understand!" Raditz growls. "None of you would! Except Kakarot and mother! I never felt this way before! What is this?! Why am I panicking so much?! Argh! I hate being a father sometimes!"

ChiChi smiles small. "It's not easy. But I'm sure he is okay. My little Gohan was something else when he was a baby."

"That's _your_ kid!"

Tarble sighs. "I need a break from this noise…"

Gine sits Raditz down on the ground and rubs his back.

Future Trunks looks at them awkwardly before sighing. "Despite how crazy it is here, this is far better than the life I lived."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Turles remembers. "You lived in a twisted world. Even Karot and Tarble were affected badly from it."

Tarble frowns. "I refuse to believe I changed so much on the future. Not into some brute like Vegeta." He begins to walk away. "I am heading back down. All of you should come along, just so that we can get some air. Being up here too long isn't so pleasant."

As he jumps off, the others exchange looks before they follow.

...

Once they arrive to the ship, Gine decides to end the silence. "So. What's the plan here? All of you look like a mess, I just realized. Cell must had been a lot of trouble."

"More than that." Turles says. "But what can you say? He's constantly evolving. Trying to counter him gets more difficult."

"But for sure, we'll catch him." Raditz is confident. "Though I have to admit. We do look like shit."

Tarble nods. "Everyone get a change of clothes. With the help of ChiChi, we were able to create fighting gear for you to wear. Also, it's made of flexible material. So it would grow with if you ever decide to transform into the beast that slumbers inside of you."

"New clothes, huh?" Raditz looks at his scarf. The orange color is a dirty brown now. "I guess." He stands and enters the ship with Turles and Nappa close behind.

"Hello?!" Kauli calls them all, making them freeze. "How about I go first? Common courtesy? I'm a lady, damn it. I can't undress around you all!"

Turlrs chuckles. "You humans are weird. Saiyans had no problem changing clothes around their allies. Even if they are a girl."

"Shut up. On Earth, everyone gets some privacy. I'm not going to strip naked in front of y'all!" Kauli walks into the ship and shoves Raditz back before shutting the door.

Kakarot wasn't expecting that. "Did we… do something bad?"

"Okay then." Nappa scratches his head. "I guess we'll just wait."

Raditz shrugs as he leans against a tree. Turles crosses his arms, grumbling something under his breath.

Tarble just shakes his head.

After some time, Kauli walks back out, who apparently showered first, evident by how weighed her hair appears to be. Her clothes look rather uncomfortable. A black short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Over her shirt is a black jacket. Clipped around her belt are her various weapons. It seems she found another pair of Nunchucks to play with.

How many weapons does she have?

"Not bad. This is pretty neat." Kauli comments as she unclips a gun, spinning it in her hand before loading it.

"Saiyans don't use weapons." Turles snorts.

"Quiet." Kauli pulls the trigger towards him. A single bullet strikes his head, and he falls back with a shout of pain. "Oops. My finger slipped."

Watching her clip the weapon back into place, Raditz decides now is the time they run for their new clothes before she tries to shoot again. "Alright. Let's get going." He walks past his brother with the general following close.

Turles sits up, pulling a crunched bullet from his forehead with a growl. He tosses it aside as he walks inside the ship.

"Bah. You're kidding." Raditz had already stripped down to his underwear. He glares at the gi provided for him. "Blue and green? I would like a damn highlighter."

"At least it's not orange." Turles reminds his brother as he checks his prosthetic arm. Surprisingly, it never rusted. He pulls a burgundy sleeve over it. "By the way, the green isn't as bright as you think. Blue stands out for you simply because it's the only primary color you can see aside yellow."

"Go ahead and remind me." Raditz grumbles. The primary color of his new attire is a light shade of blue, lighter than the blue he wore before. The secondary color - the highlights, most would call it - is a light shade of green. A green undershirt, pants, and scarf. A slightly different style.

On the other hand, Turles has a dark purple worn under the burgundy duster coat. "It looks like ChiChi designed these clothes for us after what we wore before."

"It seems so." Raditz chuckles and he looks towards Nappa. The chest portion of the armor the Saiyans wore before is slipped over the black undershirt the general wears. Primarily navy blue, then yellow at the abdomen portion. Black pants is worn, and his classic boots and gloves remain the same.

Raditz adjusts his own gloves. "Must be nice for the elites to have some chest armor. But this material we have, it looks like it could deflect weak energy blasts."

"Sorta like armor. It's even weighed. Not bad." Turles smoothes down his new duster coat. He glances at where Kakarot is.

The youngest brother slips on a silver pair of pants and long-sleeved shirt. Next, he pulls a light blue martial-arts gi over his head before trying it securely with a silver sleek belt. He checks himself out for a few seconds before a small smile appears on his face.

"Hm." Turles nods. "Raditz. It seems a new change of clothes is what our brother really needed."

"You think so? It does feel refreshing. Though I'm not so found of the green." Raditz mutters as he ties the scarf against his neck. "Maybe if the pants were blue instead of green…"

"You can't even see green." Turles points out.

"I can get a difference between green and yellow!" Raditz snaps at him before heading back outside. Turles only laughs at him as he follows.

Nappa was about to head out, but he notice a Tarble entering. "What is it?"

"Wait here." Tarble mutters.

"They sure didn't wait." Nappa points out. "I'll call them back in if you want."

Tarble's tail remains still now. "This simply won't do. No one is willing to listen, so be it. They will see soon enough. I'm done playing this silly game."

Nappa steps back to give the younger prince room to walk pass. Seeing his focused expression, and how he is in a bit of a hurry, the general can only be curious. "What are you about to do?"

"Questions can wait. Just stand guard!"

The door clicks shut. Nappa can only see his shadow moving aggressively. He half hopes Tarble isn't angry. But maybe they need him to be motivated in some way?

Within the room, the younger prince walks through. He slips off his gloves in a quick motion, and his exposed fingers graze across the surface of several different fabrics. "This simply won't do at all. I appreciate what I was offered to possess as attire, but when push comes to shove…"

A belt clanks against the tiles. Boots fall next to it in seconds, followed by a tossed top from a fighting gi.

Only a few years ago was when he was reunited with his own kind. He realizes how much times has passed… but nothing has really changed.

He remembers all too well about what he said about himself in the past;

 _"Like I said before. I deserve no respect from any of you. I may have been born from a royal family but… look at me. I can barely hold my own against a fight. I am a low-class warrior. My power level is a laughing matter… even Vegeta attempted to kill me just recently. The Prince of Saiyans… give me a break. Why do I keep addressing myself that way? I even lost my tail, putting even more shame upon myself…"_

"Tch…" Tarble's tail twitches. "Damn it all…"

Tarble rolls his shoulders as his tails sways softly. He stands barefoot and topless, exposing the few battle scars he had obtained from the fights that should had killed him. But the most noticeable, is a healed gash near the middle of his chest, and seen on his back, a memory of when he was shot down on Namek.

Back when he shedded his tears in utter defeat and shame, knowing he stood no chance of surviving.

But, he's much stronger now. He's built stronger. His muscle mass has unmistakably grown from the few years back. He has more power, a bit more confidence, maybe? No. A lot more. He has to have it. He is sure he has it.

But still, back when they freshly landed on Earth… Vegeta.

That Vegeta…

 _"Look at you. Pathetic!"_

 _"Vegeta… please don't make me do this. My body can only endure so much!"_

 _"That is no excuse! You are a Saiyan! That's right. You will feel a lot of agony if you stay lying here like the weakling you are!"_

" _Gaw! That… why…?!"_

 _"Tell me. You feel it right? The shame. You're pride has been shattered. In fact, what pride? You don't have any. Tell me! Do you feel it or not?!"_

Table's can feel his fingers trying to dig into his skin. They eventually break through, and blood begins to drip.

 _"That's it. You're getting frustrated because you can't even get off the ground. How pitiful! You can't take a light kick."_

 _"Forgive me for saying this but… I'm not cut out to be a warrior. Maybe I don't want to fight all the time! I'm better off repairing this pod!"_

 _"What?! You… you have to be pulling my tail! This is some kind of joke right?! Y-you're serious?! What kind of Saiyan would turn away from fighting?!"_

 _"V-Vegeta… please! I can explain-!"_

 _"Explain what? That you would rather tinker with gadgets than to fight?! Never have I came across a Saiyan who would… it doesn't make sense! We are born warriors! Fighting is a part of us!"_

He never understood.

 _"I don't even know what to do with you anymore. I should had never picked you out from that pod when I found you. I should had just let you die! I despise you. It's clear on why father exiled you. Worthless trash! Why are you even a Prince! Why are you even my brother?! A damn mess you are."_

" _Vegeta… this won't change my mind. So just… leave me alone!"_

 _"Like if! You are blind to just who you are! A Saiyan Prince should how to fight! Not tinker! You're spineless! You're helpless! You bring shame! Low-class! Those low-class brothers are stronger than you, and they were pitifully weak when I first met them!"_

He always did this ever since the reunited...

" _So, after that beating you can stand? Shocking."_

 _"You… Just… Can't…!"_

 _"Well, maybe I can't. Normally, if I find someone useless to me… try to get an idea on what I do to them."_

Why has it ways been this way?

 _"However, I should just leave you here in the gravity, and eventually, your body will collapse, and you will die. I can see your eyes. They have lost the normal content look. You can't deny it. You can feel it. The Saiyan blood rushing through your veins… I wouldn't fight it if I were you."_

Tarble's lips pull back as a dangerous growl climbs out. His tail twitches again as the fur begin to rise. The keyboard that programs the gravity chamber just a little further begins to spark, and the lights in the room flickers until one bulb blows out. Electricity bounces through the walls as the keyboard bursts and begins to smoke. The loud noise startles the prince.

He is a bit confused, but as soon as his anger fades out, he understands how it happened. Hearing the flying sparks, he can only sigh. "I'll fix it later…"

He has no one to blame for the damage expect himself. But if he doesn't fix it soon, Vegeta would only irritate him about it.

Approaching the smoking keyboard, he listens to the small bolts of electricity buzzing every few seconds. "I've been fixing this ship too long…"

He's been fixing more than he had been fighting.

There is a light knock. "Prince Tarble? Is everything okay in there?" Nappa isn't too concerned. He must be more curious about the racket.

"Don't fret over this." Tarble responds irritably. His hand presses against a door. It slides open, and he steps inside a bathroom, entering the shower ahead of him.

Once he locates the knobs, he turns the hot water on. The knob squeaks with each turn as the water pressure from the shower head increases. He stops once it can turn no more, and he stands there, allowing the water to fall on his body. It begins to steam as the temperature picks up quickly.

His tail jerks as he nearly bends forward, hissing in pain. The hot water would be unbearable for any Human, who would be scrambling to turn on some cold water about now. But, Tarble doesn't bother. He takes the hot water at it's best, snatching a bar of soap from the side.

It dawns on him that he hasn't took a proper bath in years. Normally, like the others, they would just jump into a lake to rub the dirt and grime away. The shower was already built in. He's aware of the water, but the bar of soap is new to him. It's so slippery, but it smells nice.

After several minutes, he turns off the water and steps out. Feeling the walls, he grabs a towel to dry himself off.

"Everything about this planet is unbearable. Even the warriors I have to deal with. The only ones who don't give me a hard time are Nappa and Kauli. The rest are all horrible, especially Vegeta…"

Walking out, he enters the hall again, and he locates another door. He slides it open and faces it immediately, grabbing a fresh new pair of gloves as a priority before moving on to more.

Nappa is alert in an instant once the door opens again. "That was pretty quick. I thought you were…"

"Skip the compliments." Tarble holds the door open.

This was least expected. But here, it is before his eyes.

Sunlight pours inside the room as the clouds part away at last. Tarble stands firm in armor, something that has not been worn for some time. In fact, it's near identical to the sort his brother wore, only with shoulder straps are a solid and single piece as part of the base. His boots are just as grey, along with his new pair of gloves. He lacks the thigh and crotch guards. The "jumpsuit" portion that covers underneath the armor, his arms, and legs are all black. Clipped against the shoulder portion is a flowing red cape. His tail swings around his waist and tightens around it, now still as a belt.

Nappa blinks as the Tarble walks past him. "I didn't think you would go back to wearing armor… or even putting on a cape on top of that.." His eyes trace inside the training room, and they widen. "What the…?"

The entire room is clouded with smoke at this point. He sees the damage that was done.

"What did he do in here?"

As Tarble steps outside, the waiting few stop all that they are doing, just as surprised as Nappa was.

"Look. He changed, too." Kakarot notes.

"Okay… is it me or is he a new Vegeta?" Turles mutters as his first comment.

"If he is, then I'm moving to Mars." Kauli grumbles.

"He looks a lot more like him now that you mention it." Raditz agrees in a way.

Overhearing this, Tarble speaks to them a threatening tone. "I am nothing like Vegeta! Don't you dare compare me to him ever again, you twit!"

"Twit…?" Turles echoes the word. He was never called that before, it seems.

Raditz scratches his head. "Uh… Sorry Tarble-"

"It's _Prince_ Tarble to you, thank you very much!" Tarble corrects him.

Raditz closes his mouth and bows his head. He says nothing else, sensing just how bad in a mood Tarble is.

Maybe they did forget just were they stand on rankings? But does it matter at this point? Maybe.

Nappa is the only one who always has the privilege to speak up during times like these, it seems. "What's this all about? To resort to this?"

Tarble begins to explain. "The attire this planet has to offer was tolerable for some time. But it's weak and frail. Completely useless compared to what we wore before. I'm not fond of the idea that the armor models were inspired after Frieza, but I prefer to look at it as motivation to get past expectations by gaining strength." Tarble progresses onward. "And another thing. There's another reason why I chose to wear this. I'm not some lowly weakling, and that is what those clothes portrayed. I'm not the same cowardly fool I was back in Planet Namek."

"Namek?" Turles echoes the name, not recalling what could had taken place there.

"This was before we met you." Raditz reminds him. "That's the planet the Namekians live, and where Kakarot defeated Frieza-"

"I know that. I just didn't know you met him there. Did he really change from back then?"

Tarble frowns. "Three years ago... I don't even want to remember what took place in that horrid place. Nor do I even want to think about the idiot I was back there, either."

The brothers exchange glances before turning to Nappa, but the general can only shrug.

Time has changed indeed. From the countless times things spiraled out of control… so many of them have grown in both good ways or bad. So… what sort of change is this?

Tarble tilts his head back slightly. For the first time, without having to be angry, he stands before a crowd without stumbling his words, or looking like a shy individual. He stands tall and firm, no longer appearing like someone who can easily be pushed aside.

He crosses a single arm diagonally across his chest. His cape flows with the steadily movement of the wind. "I am not the same sniveling coward I was back then! I am Prince Tarble of the Saiyan race!"

Raditz rises his head, more alert than he was before.

"Together, we will fight. And together, we will stand as victor!"

Nappa crosses a single arm in the same fashion, and not even a few seconds pass as Raditz and Turles stand from sitting and follow suit.

Kauli is confused, never seeing such a gesture before. She still stands, quickly putting the pieces together. Recognizing the stance as some form of a salute, she mocks it quickly, not wanting to appear awkward. It could use some work, but it's acceptable.

Kakarot watched from a distance, seeing how Tarble gained confidence, more than he had before. After all the hell they've been through, and what he had put them through, he moved forward, not stepping back further into the darkness in his heart.

He slowly stands, seeing his brother glancing at him. Kakarot doesn't say a word. He crosses his arm in the same fashion, surprising a few.

How long ago was it when he last did this?

It was back when he first met Nappa and Vegeta, was it?

How time has flown…

 **\- 0000 -**

By the next day, Yamcha holds his breath, trying to stay alive by not saying a single peep that the Saiyan present with them may see as an insult. Anything said that seems to attack his image results to death. At least that is assumed, and it's safer to think that way.

Vegeta turns to look at the edge of the Lookout, wearing a scorn of dissatisfaction. "What is taking so long? If they keep me waiting, I'll call it a day and take my leave. There's no worth standing in this pointless palace."

Kami shakes his head with a sigh. He would much rather have the Saiyan leave anyway. It's a miracle he didn't do any damage to the time chamber.

"You hardly ever see anything worth your time when it doesn't go your way, brother." Tarble floats to the ground and walks towards him with the others standing behind. Kakarot is absent, unfortunately.

The Saiyan simply didn't want to come. At least not yet. He said he had to make up for a few things, so he went off to search for his son.

Everyone else keeps a distance as Tarble heads towards his brother. Raditz holds on to a box tightly, watching the exchange carefully.

"So, you gained the nerve to come back to me? I thought I pushed you out of my sight a long time ago-" The second he turned to face him, Vegeta forgot the next set of words he was planning to say. It takes a few seconds for him to find some new ones, spoken with a small smirk. "You think that just because you are wearing a cape makes you any better? Please. Take it off. It suits no one like you."

"Drop the act. I know your words are hiding what you are thinking." Tarble frowns as he walks past him. "Let's just get started on what today's plan is. I'm not playing any silly games today."

Vegeta just watches, crossing his arms. ' _All the sudden, he's far more confident now. What changed in him to act so serious?'_

"I assume you've gotten stronger." Tarble frowns. "That means we can deal with Cell and get it over with, yes?"

"Humph. That's your idea. I am curious on just how much stronger I am. A part of me wants to run back to the chamber because I had some peace and quiet in there."

"Despite being alone with your own thoughts?"

"Unlike Kakarot, I have my ways to distract myself from that fact alone."

Gine frowns at this. It seems what he said annoyed her.

On the other hand, the mentioning of the name bothers Raditz very much. In fact, he seems angered by it, knowing the Prince is one of the reasons things went downhill. He stares at Vegeta with a threatening look. If anything, he certainly looks like the older brother about to beat down the bully that picked on his little brother.

"You better fix that look on your face." Vegeta warns him.

Raditz snarls before shoving a box into Vegeta's arms.

The prince glares at him before he look at the box. "What is this?!"

"Look inside." Raditz speaks angrily. "And maybe you will realize what a terrible prince you've been all these years!"

"As if! I'm not listening to your complaining! Allow me to remind you where you stand! You don't stand the slightest chance against me, so don't you start trying to talk to me like that like you can get away with it!"

Raditz snatches the prince's shoulder and shoves him against the wall of the palace. "You hurt my little brother, you bastard! This… all of this is _YOUR_ fault! ALL OF IT! It started with you, I could had stopped it… but you… you….!"

"Easy with that." Kami isn't liking this to the slightest. If they do too much damage, the entire lookout might as well fall apart. Korin silently agrees, watching the exchange carefully.

Tien is surprised. "Wow. Well… this is something. Never thought I would see Raditz attack him like that."

"I think he's speaking for Goku." Krillin notes. "So, does that mean he's sorta a good guy somewhere?"

"I doubt it."

Korin tries to ease the two angry Saiyans. "Now, now you two. Let's try not to destroy the-"

Vegeta throws his head forward, heabutting Raditz against the head. The impact made Raditz stagger, and quickly, Vegeta grabs Raditz's hair by a handful and shoves his head against the wall. A sphere of energy forms over the palm of his other hand, and he aims towards his back. "You want to try that again? How about we start over? What was it that you called me again? A terrible prince? A bastard?"

The sudden attacks hogged all the attention. Some jaws hang open as all eyes stare at the scenario. It seems no one knows how to properly react.

Korin sighs. "Great…"

Kami is truly annoyed by all this. "If you are going to fight, do it far away from here. That is my only request for now."

A grunt escapes Raditz's throat as he winches in pain. ' _Damn…! He really has gotten a lot stronger! I'm starting to wish I had kicked his ass back when I was surpassing him!'_

Krillin gulps and steps back. "He's still making the other Saiyans look like a joke. Oh, man… how strong is this guy…?"

Piccolo rises his head from meditating. He growls lightly before trying to focus again. "Damn Saiyans…"

Vegeta finally steps back, relaxing his hand to release Raditz. He watches him fall to his hands and knees. "At least you're smart enough to not challenge me. I just had to remind you were your position is. You're nothing more than a low-class warrior. Always and forever. Remember that." He turns and walks away. "Tch. Idiot."

Raditz growls out in frustration, pounding the dirt. "Of course he won't bother! Not until it's far too late! He thinks he's so flawless! Bah!"

Tarble crosses his arms. "Vegeta had been training in there for a year. I'm sure you would had known that he gained a great deal of power, yes?"

Raditz is aware. "I know. But for him to act like he did nothing wrong…"

"It's Vegeta. What were you expect-TIIIIIIIIING…!"

Everyone is confused, stopping all actions as they stare awkwardly at Tarble. The younger prince is stiff with wide eyes and clenched teeth, clearly in pain. His entire body begins to shake and rock until he falls to the ground.

Revealed behind him is Baby Trunks, who is still holding the furry brown tail in both hands, giggling.

"Oh my god!" Kauli gasps. "The baby is okay!"

Gine grins wide. "How did he get over here?!"

"You little runt!" Raditz rushes over to the baby and snatches him from the ground, freeing Tarble's tail. He holds the baby in front of him, looking at his smiling face. "Don't you smile at me! Where the hell were you?! What if you got caught, or killed?!"

"Awwww." Turles teases his brother. "Daddy Raditz worried about his baby boy?"

"Shut the hell up." Raditz snarls. "I'll stick this runt's ass right against your nose."

"Why is everyone always making ass-threats towards me?" Turles wonders aloud.

"Because you are an ass." Kauli grumbles.

"Enough now." Gine interrupts before things could get crazier. "What matters is that the baby is safe."

Krillin appears somewhat impressed. "Isn't it ironic how Raditz was worried about a kid getting kidnapped when he did exactly that five years back?"

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?" Yamcha wonders.

"Oh, hah, hah. Shut it." Raditz grumbles. "Though I wonder… how did you even-"

"Riiiidiiii!"

Raditz and Gine freezes as they look up.

Zhanshitao flies towards them, using his web as a parachute. He waves his front legs, but his moment is interrupted as a gust of wind sends him flying away. He screeches in fear.

Gine jumps up and catches him gently. She lands on the ground, holding the creature close to her face. She giggles as he rubs his head against face. His vibrating chirps sound almost like he is purring. "It's been so long! Look at you! So strong!"

Raditz stares at the small creature. They make eye contact, and the spider lunges from Gine's hand and to his chest, chirping happily in the same fashion. "How… where… did you find him…?"

Zhanshitao nods. He hugs the Saiyan again. "Riidiii!"

"Stop it." Raditz growls. "Stop doing that! Don't think I missed you or anything! You're just going to annoy me again!"

Zhanshitao isn't taking it. He stays where he is.

Raditz sighs. "Alright. So maybe I missed you just a little."

Gine smiles. "We just need one more to join us, and we are all set."

"Can we not talk so much and be more focused on tracking down Cell?" Piccolo finally had enough of waiting. He stands, turning towards Kami. "I'm going to the time chamber next. Whoever is coming with me better not be slacking."

Vegeta is already walking to the edge of the lookout. "While the rest of you play around with it, I'm going to have my fun."

As he dives out of sight, Tarble shakes his head. "Fun? He's going to realize there would be no fun if he can easily beat down Cell. I can care less about what the rest of you do. I'm going after him."

"Hold on." Piccolo stops the prince. "Let's think about this. Both Vegeta and Cell are far stronger than you. What good will it do for you to dive in there? Both of them could kill you easily if they wanted."

"I'm not going to die easy." Tarble mutters.

"The Namekian does have a point." Nappa says. "How about this? You and I go in the time chamber and do some training. Maybe then you can be strong enough to put an end to all this. It's just for one day."

"One day is more than enough time for Vegeta to start plotting." Tarble frowns.

"Let Raditz and his son handle this. Besides. I say this is the perfect opportunity to show what you are made of." Nappa speaks carefully, trying to convince the younger prince to improve his own strength. "Then maybe Vegeta wouldn't mess with you anymore."

"Spare me your concerns. What side are you on?" Tarble asks. It's like the general can't chose to support Vegeta or the other.

"I'm just doing my job. Making sure the both of you don't get killed." Nappa explains. "Show some spirit. I bet you're much stronger than you think. Come on."

"What about the others?"

"It's fine. You can go ahead." Gine says with a smile. Her two sons look at her like she's crazy. "We don't mind letting you two go ahead of us."

Raditz doesn't recall offering such a thing. "But _I_ was supposed to go after- GUH!" He freezes the second Gine snatched his tail with a firm squeeze. He falls to the ground, and somehow, Gine did this all while keeping her friendly smile.

"We don't mind at all." Gine repeats. She squeezes Raditz's tail tighter, acting like it's just a normal day. "Right, Turles?"

"R-right. I was about to say that." Turles only agrees with her to avoid getting the same treatment.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…! Mom… please… let go…" Raditz begs through clenched teeth. "Please Tarble… go ahead…"

"Alright. Fine." Tarble begins to head towards the building. "Let me assure you. When I come out, I'll be as strong… no, even stronger than Vegeta. He'll wish he had never messed with me."

"That's the motivation you need right there." Nappa nods as he stays close behind. "I'll teach you what I taught Vegeta-"

"I don't need your help."

Gine releases Raditz tail. "Hm."

Raditz slowly stands, grabbing his tail. "Looks like I've been slacking on training my tail. Though, I wonder what Tarble would do about his."

"Now what do we do?" Turles asks his mother. "It's not like we can just wait around. We might as well take action while we have the chance. Vegeta is already out there. There's no telling what he may do."

"We take action before your prince does something foolish." Piccolo announces. "Listen up. All of you. This is the plan."

The Z-Fighters aren't too pleased with those words. Krillin speaks up. "We are all ears."

"Who said _he_ could do the planning?" Turles isn't liking it, but a look from his mother makes him step back a not. "Okay. You do you."

Piccolo nods. "Good. If we do this right, it's effective. You Humans… your role may just be useful."

Gine looks at the Z-Fighters, curious on just what they are capable of. "Well, if Kakarot says they are good fighters…"

 **\- 0000 -**

"17. You have to stay here. I know you want to fight, but Cell is too strong." Android 16 sits on the concrete floor of an abandoned building. 17 stands near the exit, with his hand gripping on the frame as he looks left and right.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" 17 glares at 16. "Stop worrying. I refuse to just stand here like some coward while that thing flies around with my sister as a part of him!"

"But if he finds you, your life will be in danger. If he has you, then everything will fall apart." 16 explains. "We can't let that happen. Let the Saiyans destroy him. As long as Cell doesn't absorb you, they still have a chance."

"But waiting here has don't nothing so far. I don't even see a single Saiyan around."

16 pauses. "I sense a presence of a powerful Saiyan."

"What? You do?" 17 unfortunately was never programmed to detect the energy of powerful fighters, so he has to rely on 16 with that. "Which one is it?"

"Hmmm…" 16 rises slowly. "It feels like… Vegeta. No, wait. It's Tarble. Incorrect, it's Goku…" He pauses, pulling 17 back. "I realize that this is actually Cell I am sensing. He has all of their power combined… if I can describe."

"It's Cell?" 17 looks straight up. The huge gap in the ceiling allows him to see the sky above. Indeed, it is Cell hovering high in the sky, but from the looks of things, the bio-android is yet to find him.

"Stay down." 16 pulls him to the floor. "He may not be able to sense our presence, but the moment he spots you, things won't end easy."

"He's persistent." 17 grumbles. "But he won't-"

"17." 16 calls him again. "If your sister was in your place, do you think she would blindly try to attack Cell knowing just how easily he took you out?"

17 pauses. A point might be made. If 18 were here, she would be all over him on just how recklessly he is acting. They both have no problem fighting, but 18 knows when things don't go well on their end.

After several seconds of a silent debate, 17 finally decides to stay hidden. But, he doesn't like it. If it helps increase the chances of Cell being killed, then playing it safe is the best way to go.

However, it seems Cell is aware of this. The way he is flying back and forth across the sky, he is looking for him. He doesn't show any signs of giving up, either.

Cell growls as he scans the ground once more. To find the other Android has became more of a chore than a task. There is limited time until another interference will arrive. Having enough of searching, he takes in a gigantic breathe before screaming towards the ground; "SEVENTEEEEEEEN! I KNOW YOU ARE HIDIIIIING! SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! THERE IS NO POINT IN TRYING TO PLAY THE INVISIBLE GAME RIGHT NOOOOW!"

16 glares at the sky as 17 steps away. "He knows we are here. He just doesn't know exactly where."

"Great." 17 grumbles. "Looks like we are stuck here. If we try to run, he'll see us without a doubt. But, this place is huge. It'll take him days to search every corner of this place."

"Right. Meaning he would have to give up at some point." 16 agrees.

Cell looks at each building before he clenches both fists. "SEVENTEEEEEN! YOU HAVE, AT MOST, _TEN_ MINUTES TO COME OUT BEFORE YOU ARE FORCED OUT! I SAID _MOST_ , BECAUSE IT MAY TAKE LESS TIME TO BLOW YOURSELF OUT OF HERE!"

17's eyes widen as he notices Cell forming an energy blast. "He's going to try that?!"

Cell turns at another direction and fires. A massive explosion rattles the ground as flames and dirt bursts from the struck area in an distance, destroying everything within the radius.

"He's trying to fish us out." 16 frowns. "Do not move, 17. That is what he wants you to do."

"Yeah, but what if where we stand is his next target?!"

Cell unleashes another blast at the opposite direction. Flames of destruction rise again. "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU AAAARE!"

17 grips on the ground as it shakes violently again. "Damn you Cell…!"

Cell finally looks straight down, and he forms another blast. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

16 prepares himself as 17 slowly stands.

A flash of gold strikes Cell like a missle. He is taken down with it out of their field of vision.

"... Huh?" The two Androids are confused now.

Meanwhile, high in the skies, Cell grunts as the fist that struck his face keeps pushing further against it. The wind whips powerfully around them as they descend towards the ground. Opening one eye, he can only shout a single word. "V-Vegeta?!"

"How about you pay more attention to your surroundings instead of blowing them up like you're a raging Oozaru?" Super Saiyan Vegeta shouts as he pulls back, watching Cell continue to fall. "Only we Saiyans can get away with that!" He kicks both feet down, and Cell is sent to the ground faster than a missle can try. He crosses his arms, waiting patiently for Cell to resurface from underneath the dirt.

Cell pulls himself out, more surprised than annoyed. "Where did you come from?"

"Over here."

He moved that quick?

He turns around, only for a first to bury into his face. He jumps back to gain a few seconds of recovery before he lunges forward, throwing a punch. Vegeta jumps over him, and the enemy only causes chunks of asphalt to burst from the ground instead. "He's gotten so fast!" He stands and swings his arm as he turns around, but the Saiyan Prince ducks before throwing a heavy punch on his stomach. Cell staggers back, gripping it as he coughs madly.

"Come on. I know you can do better than that." Vegeta crosses his arms, teasing him. "Or is Super Vegeta too much for you to handle?"

Cell gives the Saiyan an angry look before he throws a series of punches. Vegeta moves like a blur, effortlessly dodging each one. It's not until the Saiyan strikes him down to the ground that Cell realizes something isn't right. He crawls back and stands, feeling uneasy about this. The amount of power flowing through Vegeta is insane. Still, he doesn't back down. He lunges forward, attacking once again.

Vegeta moves his body around to avoid each blow. He continues to step back as the enemy steps after him to keep their distance close. Finally, he kicks his foot forward as he jumps, pushing Cell's stomach back and pushing him back across the beaten road.

Cell falls to the ground against his back. It doesn't help that the foot didn't leave his stomach. The Saiyan shoves him into the ground with both feet before jumping off.

Vegeta patiently waits for him to stand. He laughs at the spooked look on his face. "It seems you're being beaten mentally as well. That's good."

Cell lunges forward and throws a direct punch across Vegeta's face, forcing his head to turn. The enemy chuckles lightly.

It ends quickly as the Saiyan turns his head back, pushing the fist away. He rubs the bit of blood that came from his lip. "I let you have that one. Feel better?"

"What…?"

Vegeta throws an uppercut before kicking the bio-android away. As he skids away in pain, the Saiyan smirks. "Does it hurt?"

Cell struggles to his feet, glaring at the Saiyan with anger mixed with confusion, and fear. He quickly places the back of one hand against the palm of the other as he places them near his side. "Alright! You've done quite enough!"

Vegeta's smirk turns into an amused grin. "Oh? Is that my Galick Gun? That's nice. Though you got the pose all wrong. You're supposed to bend your knees for a better grounding. That is, if you don't want to fly off your feet."

The fact that the Saiyan is even going as far as correcting him on how to perform the attack is angering Cell. He's mocking him! "I know what I am doing!" He bends his knees quickly. Intense purple energy engulfs him and concentrates to his hands.

"Are you sure about that?" Vegeta crosses his arms. "It looks like to me that you are low on options."

"Quiet!" Cell jumps back and lands on higher ground. "Galick… GUUUUUN!" He thrusts his hands forward, unleashing the powerful attack.

Vegeta crosses his arms, not budging from where he stands. The light swallows him, and he is struck. A massive show of destruction causes dirt and chunks of the concrete to be sent into the air.

The distant Androids fight to stay on their feet. 17 staggers. "What are they doing out there?!"

"Analyzing…" 16 begins. He nods. "Vegeta is fighting Cell. Cell doesn't stand a chance."

"No kidding?!" 17 is shocked to hear this.

Cell lowers his hands with a satisfied smile. Once again, it is wiped clean as the dirt settles enough for him to see his attack did absolutely nothing. "Wha…?"

Vegeta rolls his neck around, cracking away the stiffness before he looks directly at the enemy. "I was considering showing you what a _real_ Galick Gun looks like… but it may just kill you with one shot."

Cell steps back. "You're… you're mocking me!"

"Reality just shot you right now, didn't it?" Vegeta points a single finger towards Cell, with his thumb sticking out. "Bang."

A single, skinny, and blue laser-like blast is unleashed from his index finger. It strikes though Cell's left kneecap. He watches him fall to one knee in pain before firing at his shoulder. Seeing the blood ooze out, he laughs small. "Ouch. That looks nasty."

"You!" Before Cell could say anything, he is shot through the head, and he falls back.

Meanwhile, on the lookout, Kami grips his staff tightly as he observes all that is happening through the feel of their energy.

Korin sees the elder's discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Vegeta has the advantage. He's beating Cell with no issues."

"That's good. That means that monster can be dealt with."

"No, Korin. Vegeta is toying with him." Kami frowns. "I have a bad feeling about this. If he grows too bored, he may just…"

"Which is why the others are going there." Piccolo cuts him off, meditating in the distance. "It won't be long until Vegeta realizes he got too strong. I've known Goku long enough that a Saiyan wants a challenge."

"This isn't good." Kroin frowns.

Down below, Vegeta huffs as Cell remains still. "Get up. I know that didn't kill you."

Cell sits up slowly as the wound on his head begins to heal. He stands, not knowing what to do at this point. "H-how did you get so strong in a short amount of time?! Not even any one of you Saiyans could pull that off…!"

"Oh, trust me. It's easy." Vegeta smirks. "Push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice."

"Impossible! You're lying!" Cell lunges forward again, appearing slow as a slug as Vegeta dodges him again. He turns around quickly, firing a blast right out of his mouth.

Vegeta wasn't expecting that. He is struck head on.

"Arrogant Saiyan…" Cell grumbles as he finally stands straight up. The dust clears, revealing Vegeta completely unharmed. "Why are none of my attacks working?! Don't bring anymore jokes, Vegeta! Be honest! What did you do?! Some magic spell?! Borrowed someone's power?!"

"I trained all day yesterday."

The answer brings the fury back into Cell. His tail rises and slams into the ground, leaving a dent. "That doesn't make any SENSE!"

Vegeta crosses his arms, not very impressed. He appears bored with him now. "Is that all?"

"All?" Cell doesn't get to say another word as he is struck on the gut again. His entire body is now being battered by a frenzy of punches until a heavy kick sends him flying back and crashing to the ground.

"You must be at your limit. How disappointing. I never even got to use my full strength yet."

"You were holding back?!"

"It seems I didn't even need to train. Shame." Vegeta narrows his eyes. "You are becoming a waste of my time. If this is all you have to offer, then you are no better than those Androids."

Something clicks inside Cell. His eyes widen, and he raises his hands. "Hold on just a second there, Vegeta. This isn't all I have to offer."

"You say so?"

"I'm being perfectly honest!" Cell assures him. "As of now, I'm only _halfway_ towards perfection. You remember how weak and frail I was before I absorbed 18. You noticed how powerful I became after I did. If you just let me find and take 17, then trust me. I am more than worthy of your time and effort."

"Oh? Really?" Vegeta huffs. "Tell me. This isn't some ploy just to avoid your pathetic death, is it? Or are you trying to buy time to recover? Even that won't do any good against me."

"I'm telling the truth." Cell repeats. "Once I absorb Android 17, I'll be granted my perfect form. I promise to you, Vegeta. You will find yourself using the best of your abilities against Perfect Cell."

"Sounds tempting." Vegeta admits. "But still. I don't see any Android here. You really are trying to buy time, aren't you?"

"Why do you think I was blowing things up… like a 'rampaging Oozaru' as you described? Android 17 is hiding here somewhere. He's not strong enough to beat me, which is why _he_ is the one trying to buy time."

"Hm." Vegeta steps back. "You have an hour. That's plenty of time for you, I hope. I'll be nice enough to give you that. This better not be a waste for me. Otherwise, your death won't be painless."

"Much appreciated. You'll see soon enough." Cell grins as he steps back. "You will be in for a grand surprise. And soon enough-"

A pair of pink blasts strike Cell head on, and he is blown back.

"The hell?!" Vegeta looks up, only to see Raditz zip past him. Followed by Turles and Gine. "What the hell!"

"Go for it again, mom!" Raditz shouts as he changes the attack again. "Turles! Ready! Double….!"

"Single…!" Gine has one blast ready.

"SUNDAY!" Raditz and Gine fire, and a trio of pink deadly blasts fly towards the bio-android. Turles fires his own attack, which joins the others.

Cell guards his face, and the attacks slam on to him again. "These damn Saiyans…!"

"Again!" Raditz shouts. "Ready….!"

Vegeta appears right in front of them with crossed arms.

"Hey! You aren't the target!" Raditz growls.

"You aren't attacking Cell." Vegeta says firmly.

"Not this again…" Gine sighs. "You can't do this! I know you easily overpowered him, but if he gets the other Android, the tables will turn! You will be the one being overpowered!"

"I won't be. I'll be able to defeat him using my newfound power." Vegeta chuckles. "Then maybe all of you will stop whining so much. Speaking of whining, where is Tarble? I'm surprised he's not here annoying me as usual."

"He's with Nappa in the place you called home for a year." Raditz frowns.

"Good. That means I have one day to do what I want." Vegeta chuckles.

"It's not going to happen." Raditz narrows his eyes.

"Oh-ho? And what's going to stop me? What will you do? Attack me? You may have tried it before, but you never once had the courage to try." Vegeta begins to laugh.

Raditz growls through his teeth lightly. A glow appears from the inside of his tail. The second Vegeta noticed, the tail lashes out and strikes him across the chest, pushing him back. Raditz throws his leg forward, stroking the prince right under the chin with a high kick. He spins fast enough to be a blur, and his tail strikes Vegeta across the face, and then his head. Raditz watches him fall straight to the ground.

"How the hell?" Turles is lost. "He was a Super Saiyan, far stronger than you."

"His guard was a bit down." Raditz explains. "And He would least expect an attack to come from a tail. Now, we have less than a minute until his mind puts together what just happened."

Gine is a bit concerned that they have less time, but she has faith in her eldest son's plan.

Raditz pulls his arms up towards his chest. "Ready?!"

Turles and Gine both do the same. They keep their eye on the enemy below.

"POWER UP!"

All at once, the three Saiyans let lose their energy at the same time they begin to shout. The air around them bursts in a powerful gust, glowing upward around them as if it is their own aura.

Cell is just on his feet when he notices the Saiyan preparing for their next assault. He guards his face, taking the fired blasts head on. It pushes him back enough for the Saiyans to close the gap between them.

Turles reaches him first, but Cell is quick to stick his tail out in front of him. The Saiyan makes a 180 degree turn, changing his mind in a heartbeat.

Raditz soars past him, and he dodges the stinger before snatching it and getting a good hold of it. "I see you've grown your arm back! How many times do we have to tear your body apart until you learn?!"

"How many times will you Saiyans fight amongst yourselves until you learn?" Cell challenges Raditz before swinging his tail hard enough to send the Saiyan to the ground. He frees his tail and aims a palm towards him, only for a blast to hit the side of his face. He turns to Gine who is quick to fly out of his way before he could try to attack. "Looks like your formation is broken."

"It was just the start." Raditz stands from the hole his body created. He shakes the dirt from clinging to his hair. "And a distraction."

A distraction? The enemy looks for any possible ambushes, and his eye catches fight of a lone sword spinning his way. He leans back, avoiding the blades, but a yellow blast slams against his back. He yells out in pain and spins around. Throwing a punch at the teen from the future who had joined the fray. His hand is caught, so he pulls it back to force the teen forward.

An energy bullet strikes his arm, making him stop, resulting to the teen successfully punching him square on the face.

Kauli rushes to the scene, wielding a pair of guns. She springs forward as she constantly fires, each energy bullet hitting and bouncing off Cell, which annoys him further each time instead of hurting him.

Cell knocks Future Trunks away with an arm swing, followed by a kick. He deflects the other blasts and once she is close enough, he knocks her weapons out of her hands.

Kauli aims both of her palms right at his face, unleashing a small but effective blast at point-blank range. As she jumps back, Cell curses and covers his smoking face. "Go for it!"

"HA!" Raditz, Turles, and Future Trunks all unleash a single-handed blast at the confused enemy.

However, Cell opens a single eye in time to see this. He springs from the ground and the blasts collide against each other below him, exploding in a ball of flames. "That looks ugly"

"Not as ugly as this!" Raditz shouts from above him, his hand crackling with static. He just begins to throw his hand down when a body slams into his and knocks him away out of Cell's view point.

"Wha?" Cell tilts his head.

Raditz has his arms crossed over his face as a fist presses against it, pushing him back. "Vegeta!"

"You dare to defy me?" Vegeta asks angrily. He uses his free hand to throw a punch, but Raditz swings his body back to avoid it. Vegeta flies past and turns around quickly. They both hover a few feet apart, challenging each other with looks.

"I should had stopped listening to you the moment you exiled my little brother." Raditz frowns. "You're about to make a very lethal mistake. Your arrogance may just kill you this time."

"You only think so because you are weak as is. Are you afraid of dying?" Vegeta chuckles.

"I'm not the same Raditz as I was before, Vegeta. Trust me." Raditz narrows his eyes. "I won't let you get close to Cell. If I have to fight you to keep it that way, then I have no other choice, do I?"

Vegeta laughs at this. This entire scenario is hilarious to him, it seems. "That's nice. I hope you know that you are about to get a rude wake up call. I am far stronger than you think."

"How the hell did you not lose your mind being alone in that place?" Raditz is a bit curious now that he remembers where the prince was. "Kami told me that room is no laughing matter. A constantly changing void. Air hard to breathe, all alone for an entire year?"

"I have a strong mind. It didn't bother me." Vegeta huffs. "Unlike your youngest brother."

Raditz's eyes full with anger in an instant as he transforms into a Super Saiyan. "You mean _Kakarot_?! You dare to say that so casually, like it means _nothing_ to you?! I'll make you regret the choices you made, Vegeta!"

"Then have at me." Vegeta chuckles. "I'm waiting."

Raditz snarls, and he rockets forward with a scream.

Cell hears footsteps, but he doesn't bother to turn around this time. He smiles instead. "It seems that your father is a hothead regardless of the world he is in. Must be a Saiyan thing."

Future Trunks has his sword drawn. Gine, Turles, and Kauli are close, waiting for him to make a move. The teen frowns at what he just heard. "Regardless? You've met him before, huh? Before you came to this timeline?"

"Yes. But… well, yes _and_ no."

"What?" The four warriors are thrown off by this.

"Multiverse is a really interesting thing. I have to say, this alternate timeline here, and the one you came from, it's very shocking for me. It's like the polar opposite to the one I came from. Almost."

"How so?" The teen is still on guard.

"This may sound shocking to you, but this goes to show how bizarre and interesting timelines can be." Cell says. "I never heard of this Kauli girl until I came here. Nor did I hear of the mother of Goku… or Goku even having another brother. And from where I came from… Raditz was killed on the same day he first came to this world."

"My… father?" Future Trunks is lost. "Wait. So if he died back then, then how did you kill the me from your world? The me there should had never been born."

"He has a point there. This isn't adding up." Turles agrees.

"Ah. But the kid was." Cell teases him. "Perhaps Trunks' existence was a requirement for every timeline, maybe. Or maybe his mother has issues in the head."

"What are you saying?" Future Trunks wants him to get to the point.

"To put it bluntly; Instead of Raditz, it was Vegeta who was your father." Cell chuckles.

"WHAT?!" They are all in disbelief.

Future Trunks is frozen where he stands. Did he hear that right? Is he playing games with them? This entire timeline thing is far too confusing now. If what Cell says is true, then how many branches are there? In some other timeline, he could he a girl for all he knows!

"You know what?" Kauli places a hand on her face."Multiverse theory is a bitch."

"Yes. It is." Cell lunges forward, placing his hand against the left side of Future Trunks' head, and he slams him harshly to the ground. He keeps the pressure going to hold the Saiyan down. His tail moves around until the needle aims for his neck. "As always. There is an alternative."

"You've caused enough pain…" Future Trunks turns his head, but the back of it hits the ground now due to his forehead being pushed back. "But you won't make it far here!"

Cell snorts. "I've done it already before. I know my way around you. You're easy to read, just like your fathers are."

Just as the others take a step forward, Cell laughs.

"What can you three possibly do besides giving me annoying burns? I can kill you all so easily if I wanted to. Your efforts are pointless. But, at least you tried."

Kauli growls. "Damn it all… why can't we just kill this bug already? I swear he's a mutated roach! Roaches are so resilient, it's stupid ridiculous!"

"Finally. Someone agrees with me." Turles grumbles.

Cell moves closer, but he picks up a strange sound. He looks to his left, and he spots a yellow disk of energy flying towards him like a frisbee. He is forced to release the teenager to jump into the air to avoid being sliced in half. "Where did- what the?!"

Gine looks up, and she is quick to grab Kauli and Future Trunks before fleeing from where they stand. Turles gets the message and is quick to fly with her.

An army of yellow disc are flying his way. Cell is dodging them like he is the last kid standing in dodgeball. They slice through the air and buzz past him, sharper than knives. They leave deep gashes on the ground or slice chunks from buildings in clean cuts.

Gine lands on the ground feet away, and she drops the pair she carried. "Where is all of that coming from?"

Kauli sits up quickly. "Don't know. Don't care. It's keeping him away from the Androids if they are nearby."

"And where's Raditz?"

Turles lands near close to Gine. "Didn't Vegeta ambush him earlier?"

Meanwhile, Raditz is taking several blows to the face. Vegeta seems to be having fun inflicting pain to him.

"You can't be serious! There is no change between us in battle, you fool!" Vegeta locks his hands together, and he throws them down, but a pair of hands push them back.

Raditz misses several punches until one strikes Vegeta on the chest.

Down below, Cell continues dodging to save himself from losing any limbs. "Where is all this coming from?! It's really getting on my nerves!"

Finally, his eyes catch repeated movement from his right. They widen slightly, not expecting to see this.

Krillin stands on the roof of a tall building, forming several of the lethal discs before throwing them one after the other. "How do you like my Destructo Disks?!"

"That little pest! How did I not see him?!" Cell growls as he dodges several more. "Is he really that small?!" He finally throws his hands out, causing the disks to not be destroyed, but flying in other directions. As they being destruction to other places, Cell forms a sphere of energy over one palm as he turns towards the monk. But, a flash of orange flies past him. "Now what?!" He looks down from where it came from. "Yamcha?!"

"Krillin! Do you think you can back me up a bit more?!" Yamcha calls.

Krillin seems tired, but he nods. "I gotcha, pal!" He throws a single hand in the air. "Let's go! Destructo Disk… one more time!"

Cell looks between the two, trying to decide on what to do. It's not until the lethal disk is unleashed that he is forced to dodge again. It is followed by another, and Cell is nearly sliced this time.

Yamcha bends his right arm with his palm facing upwards. His other hand supports his elbow as his arm and fingers shake. "I'll show you what we Humans can do! Watch this!" Yellow light highlights his hand until energy gathers into a hovering ball of energy. He draws his hand back as he closes it before pointing his index and middle finger out together. "Spirit Ball!"

He throws the ball with a swing, and it flies towards Cell, who noticed it at the last second. He turns his body sideways to dodge, and a Destructo Disk flies past him at the other side.

"That's a disappointment." Kauli frowns. "And embarrassing."

Yamcha keeps the two fingers pressed. He flicks them back, and the Spirit Ball makes a sharp turn and flies back towards Cell.

"Impossible!" Cell moves his head back, and Yamcha flicks his fingers again. The ball turns and strikes Cell this time, and it comes back and does it again, and again, making his body spin as he screams out, well agitated.

Meanwhile, in the distance, Androids 17 and 16 grow more curious about what could be happening outside. 17 steps close to the exit, so 16 pulls him back.

"The Saiyan is looking for you along with Cell. You can't let them see you." 16 explains his reasons. "Let the others deal with them."

17 doesn't know how to feel about this. "Are they all fighting over me? It sounds a lot better out of context. This is insane…"

"AAAAH!" Cell is battered several more times until the ball explodes against his body. He thrashes angrily, having enough of it all. "That's it! I'm through playing games!" He begins to fly towards Yamcha. "I'm starting with you, and then the small one!"

"TRI BEAM…!"

Future Trunks' eyes widen as he picks up a great deal of increasing energy. From how it feels, he begins to question how so much could possibly be coming from a human.

Cell looks up in disbelief. "What? Tien? You too?! What is this supposed to be?!"

Tien shouts. "HAAAA!"

A gigantic burst of yellow energy is fired, and Cell reacts too slow to dodge. It strikes him directly, and he screams as he is pushed down through the ground.

"Whoa!" Future Trunks is impressed. "I never witnessed anything like that before!"

"These humans use their brains to make up for their lack of strength. And they are so well coordinated." Gine notes. "They might actually stand a chance."

"Then maybe we should join the fray to make sure he is killed." Kauli suggests. "Looks like these fighters aren't half bad. Piccolo had this well planned out."

Tien hovers high above, with his fingers and thumbs pressed against each other to form a triangle. Through the center, he watches Cell crawling out of the hole, glaring at him angrily. "This is what happens when you underestimate Humans! Take this! HAAAAAA!"

Cell braces himself, but he is pushed through the ground again. He doesn't even get the chance to stand as another wave pushes him even deeper.

"Not so much, Tien!" Krillin warns him.

"It's fine! Don't worry about me! You two focus on the plan!" Tien shouts.

"Uh… r-right!" Krillin nods as he looks to Yamcha. "Let's go!"

Yamcha nods as he jumps into the air.

The two Earthlings cup their hands to the side, a stance the observing Saiyans are too familiar with.

"Wait a second!" Future Trunks gasps. "Is that-?!"

"KAAA…. MEEEE….!" Krillin begins to charge up the attack.

"HAAA… MEEEE…!" Yamcha's appears intense.

The pair trusts their hands forward as Tien sends another wave of his attack. "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Two intense blue blasts merge with the Tri-Beam. They fire into the crater and strike the target inside. Flashing lights and a heavy explosion erupt. Wind gusts become strong, and the warriors are forced to shield their face.

"This is incredible!" Kauli shouts over the wind.

Turles grunts. "They have a ton of tricks up their sleeves! Not bad! Not bad at all!"

 **\- 0000 -**

Kami stands at the edge of the Lookout, appearing uneasy with the power he is feeling from the earth.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Piccolo's impatient tone snaps the elder out of his thoughts. "We don't have much time."

"I'm aware." Kami mutters. "But to think you would be so willing… it's not like you at all."

"I'm aware." Piccolo echoes what Kami said before. "But if it means having a good chance against Cell, then it's better than what that thing has to bring. Don't think I am doing this because I want to."

"Right."

Korin frowns. "Once you two become one again, there will be no Dragon Balls. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Maybe the world is better off without them." Kami mutters. "But only time will tell. Perhaps the dragon will be born again when the time is right."

Korin nods as the two Namekians look at each other. "In that case… it was nice knowing you, Kami. I'll keep this place tidy for ya."

"Thank you, Korin." Kami nods. "Now then…"

"Never thought this day would come." Piccolo mutters. "But it's all part of the plan. If those fighters can keep Cell at bay long enough…"

 **\- 0000 -**

"It feels like they are really going all-out in there…"

Karot looks towards the sky, almost overwhelmed by the different types of energy he is feeling clashing in battle. After several seconds, he looks back at his surroundings before taking a bite of a chunk of cooked meat. Over a bonfire is a cooked deer held above it by a branch. On the field are a few dead soldiers. Many would think by now that they would learn to stay clear from a Saiyan's path.

But they seem disarmed, as if they were dragged out from hiding. From the looks of things, they were killed quickly.

The child gave several interviews, but none gave him any good answers. It was all a waste of time. The cage sits at the bottom of a river now. Several fish swim around or through it. Inside is the soldier with his family, drowned.

"Hey! Heeeey! Don't just leave me up here!" A familiar scolding voice shouts from above. "Gohan! Come back here!"

Karot finishes what he held in his hand before grabbing an apple from the ground. He begins to eat it as he walks to a cliffside. He looks up, frowning. "You know, it's not nice to yell at people."

"Gohan! Let me down! What are you even doing?!" Trapped above is indeed an angry woman, one every one thought was dead. Well, she certainly was until recent news said otherwise. Her shirt is caught by a sword that stabs the side of a cliff, keeping her hanging high.

It's Bulma, who is screaming mad. There seems to be no physical changes made to her at all. One may have to look closely to see what Dr. Gero might had done to her, or anyone else who worked close to her.

Gohan takes another bite out of his apple. "I was just making sure you don't try anything against us. I heard about how you came back and all, so I figured, why not stop you before you hurt someone again?"

"So, you're just going to kill me like you did the others?"

"If I have to." Karot answers honestly.

"What?! And that doesn't bother you?"

The question bothers the child, but it also angers him somewhat. He fires a small blast that is enough to loosen the sword. He watches her fall and strike a few branches on the way down, which breaks her fall. He catches his sword and places it back against his back as she hits the ground.

Bulma pushes herself to her knees and coughs out dirt before looking at him.

"I've witnessed death… since I was little. I… I don't know if I even have happy memories. They say a young child can remember the most horrifying things." Karot mutters. "I don't even remember happy things from before Uncle Raditz found my dad. All the bad things just erased it. Nothing but death and fear all around is all I remember."

Bulma doesn't seem to know what to say. The kid no longer can remember his happy life back when he was 4. But, it makes sense. At a young age, they can't remember things well if they are away from it too long.

It's why people won't remember who their parents are if the parent left them at a young age.

So basically, Karot's memories hold no peace or happiness. Not anymore. He lost that long ago.

She stares for a while, and she speaks. "You… you will recall them one day. I am sure."

Karot sighs. "You know, Bulma… Humans and Saiyans have their versions of right or wrong." His statement alerts her. "Humans think that killing is bad… but Saiyans say it is okay to do. In fact… things that Humans think bad… some are good to do for the Saiyans. Me… to be half-Human, half-Saiyan… I'm stuck between two worlds. But… I had been around Saiyans for so long, looking at how Humans behave… it is so weird. I'm so used to seeing the Saiyans take lives, when the Humans don't do it or get angry about it… I begin to think they are just scared or weak."

Bulma's eyes slightly widen. ' _That's right. He's been around Saiyans longer than Humans. Memories don't stick until a child is around 2. But… as he said, so many bad things had happened, he doesn't remember his life before he met Raditz. He only has memories of being among those Saiyans…'_

Karot looks at Bulma carefully. "I know that I am smart, but I don't even know what is truly right or wrong anymore. I don't even know what to believe. This war is making everyone change and lose their minds… I hate it. I just want it to end. My dad lost so much, he lost his sanity because of the military… because of what the Humans who are selfish had done. There are still good people out there…. but how can we trust anyone when we had been betrayed and deceived so many times? As for you, like me… you are very smart. But… you harmed so many people… but I had done the same. Back when I was 5 years old… I had no other choice but to take people's lives to save mine. I wanted to live to save others from dying… to stop the murdering… but it looks like it is very difficult. I'm just a 10 year old boy, after all."

His words are making Bulma uneasy. She seems to be somewhat guilty. Is she the reason that this child had to live like this?

"But… you know what? Life is never fair. I am so lost and confused. I am very intelligent… but I am still a child. I… I never had the chance to even act like one since I was taken in by the Saiyans… but… that is okay."

Bulma slowly stands. "I knew it would be so hard on you… but I'm sure you know that how the Saiyans are taking lives are wrong."

He is quit for a few seconds. "I already said… I don't know. Right or wrong… what can I believe anymore? It's confusing me everyday. It doesn't even bother me anymore. I had seen death so much, it doesn't even faze me at all like it did weeks ago… because I had to realize it will only keep going. I do have a question. What about you?"

"Huh?"

Karot doesn't look at her yet. He stares at the ground, looking at a beetle crawling about. "How many people had died… because of you? You kept my father locked away to stop him, but you only stopped his sanity… and you threw it away."

Bulma doesn't say anything.

"But… my dad had to save us. He sacrificed his merciful ways to do so… and his mind. In war, sacrifices are made. Me? I had to throw away my childhood."

Bulma is surprised when the kid lifts his head to look at him again. She was expecting him to be angry, but he looks at her with his childish eyes.

No… it isn't childish. The innocence in his eyes are long gone. Those eyes are hardened and cold… the pair that had seen death countless times. "Gohan… I…"

"That's not it." Karot says. "I realized recently… in order to survive, I also had to sacrifice… my own humanity."

Her eyes go wide quickly as the kid clenched a fist and pulls back. She is sent flying the second the fist makes contact with her jawline. She spins like a screw in the air before crashing and rolling hard on the ground, then lying still. She groans and pushes herself to her knees, wiping blood from her lip and turning her head to the child who is already walking towards her like nothing happened.

"I did a lot of thinking. You could had prevented all of this, Bulma. You're famous for being the most intelligent and richest in the planet. The military looks up to you. They would obey every order. You could had told them to leave us alone, but you trained them to fight and break us instead… more specifically, my dad." He stands over her now, and he kicks her side, sending her tumbling across the field until she stops at the other side. "In other words… this is all _your_ fault."

She gasps and grunts as she gets on her knees again. She realizes the child could kill her easily if he wanted to. She never imagined herself being afraid of a child, but now she is.

The looks in his eyes… he is preparing himself to kill her.

"But, you know…" He shrugs as he stops, standing over her again. "... that's just a part of life. You do something bad to someone, it comes back and hits you twice as bad. Too bad. It seems even I will get the karma one day. Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not next month, or even 3 years from now… but it _will_ happen. That is the reality of life."

Bulma slowly tries to stand again. She is kicked on the stomach, and she falls, but a small hand grabs her hair to lift her head. She is forced to look at him.

"Do you know how many innocent children are suffering because of you? All dad wanted when he came back to this planet is to use the Dragon Balls to wish Uncle Raditz back to life. After that, he would had left the planet and you would be at peace with the rest of the world. But, no. You just had to cross him and destroy who he was. Now he's a sadistic and demon-possessed freak, and this is all your doing. There are no excuses. How does it feel… to witnessed your childhood friend lose his mind by your hand? I doubt you care anymore. Do you even care at all?"

Bulma doesn't appear to know what to say.

"What about your baby?"

She gasps.

"So. You still care? How smart of you to taunt the Saiyans knowing they have him. Did you even think this through? They have him. I will say it one more time. They. Have. Him." He ignores her shocked expression. "See, while you are running around chasing us, your son is in the ship locked away. He's already wild. Vegeta doesn't like him one bit, so maybe he will kill him. There is an alternative that is better. They are raising him… raising him to be like them. You know what else? He's already aggressive. He picked that up from them as well. He will no longer know who his mother is. All he will know is what life is like as a Saiyan. You must be okay with that… since you had been trying so hard to rid us for so long."

Bulma shoots to her feet quickly. "Stop it! Tell those freaks to keep their hands off my son-!"

 _WHAM!_

She falls to her knees, coughing heavily. She lifts her head to look at the child who stares back with a bored look to his face. It holds slight irritation. Somehow, he appears to almost show no emotion at the same time.

Karot slightly tilts his head back. "No matter how many times you try to stand, someone will keep trying to kick you back down. You keep fighting knowing you stand no chance, so you hurt your enemies mentally, ignoring the consequences… and the effects it will have to other people. How you are alive is strange to me. My dad killed you a while ago. You should be dead."

Bulma draws out a gun from under her shirt, and she aims at the head of the child. Her hand is shaking badly as her teeth clench tight.

Karot doesn't flinch or even try to move. The near-emotionless look on his face remains. "A gun? If it didn't work on dad, what good will it be on me? It could hurt me somewhat since I am half-Human, but think about it; Even if it is an energy blaster… would you really pull the trigger?"

Bulma places her finger on the trigger. The gun still shakes badly.

"You don't want to shoot me. You're hesitating. Go ahead. Just know there's a difference between what I would do in this situation. Unlike you, I see no reason to pull punches anymore." His arm moves, and his hand aims towards the woman. "You took away the humanity I had."

He fires a blast, and it strikes Bulma head on. He watches her charred body fall to the grass as he lowers his hand. Seconds pass, and his eyes fill with surprise as the body begins to heal. "Now I see. No wonder why you are alive. You never even died."

More seconds pass, and Bulma gasps loudly, fully healed. She stares at the kid in disbelief.

"Well, I will just have to keep you still." He throws a hard punch to the ground, and he fires a blast.

The ground collapses below the woman. She screams as she falls into a hole that is 15 feet deep. She lands on her back and groans as the child stands at the edge.

Karot crouches down, and his arms rest on his lap which causes his hands to hang limp. "You can heal, but you are still weak when it comes to strength. It's your mind that is dangerous. I have to keep you down there."

Bulma growls at this. "This isn't going to stop anything! Gohan! Get me out of here!"

"Gohan?" The child shakes his head with a light chuckle. "You have no reason to address me that way. If my dad were here, he would kill you for that… and keep doing it until you can't heal no more. Scary, isn't it? You had no idea you created a monster until it was too late."

Bulma becomes uneasy as the kid grins.

"But you did, because the genius made a dumb mistake that is near impossible to fix. Maybe it is impossible. Who knows?" He laughs lightly. "It must be terrifying to know your plans keep backfiring. First it was my father, then the Androids, now it is Cell! How much more stupid can you get?! Humans make mistakes. It is what they do, and they are supposed to _learn_ from them… but lately, they had repeated the same mistake over and over again like a bunch of idiots, and that includes you!"

"Gohan…" Bulma doesn't even know what to say. What happened to him? He's acting like… he is slowly losing himself as well.

No. He really _IS_. Very slowly each day, he too is driven into madness. Since he is a child, it is much worse, and much more difficult to recover from.

Wait….

On this very world… _everyone_ is slowly being driven to insanity. Chille had completely lost his sanity his at one point. Bulma herself did… and Kakarot… he lost his recently.

Is it because of the war?

"It must make you feel bad, knowing your baby is with the Saiyans. We have the Human fighters with us to fight Cell, but who knows? We might mess with them. How do you feel about Yamcha being there?"

She gasps.

"Yes. He really is there. He is in our ship with the others working together to stop Cell. Trunks is in there, too. I saw him play with the baby now and then, but he is completely unaware that the baby is yours."

"YOU! You, SHUT UP, KID! I'm not falling for your mind games! You're just making this up to mess with me!"

Karot goes on, seeing the woman tremble. "He will find out one day. Maybe someone will tell him, or he will look at those blue eyes long enough to realize they are like yours. He already knows who the father is. Poor you, breaking his heart. He's already fragile enough, but you will break him at the worst way possible. You must be okay with that. After all, you did allow my uncle to do as he pleased with you!"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

Karot begins to laugh. He speaks in a teasing tone. "They say people would rather believe a lie than to accept the truth. The truth makes them angry. You know this is true. What's wrong? Miss Bulma is afraid to accept her own flaws~! One of of them is literally living proof~!"

She can't do anything.

The blue-haired woman slowly sinks to the ground. She sits, and she covers her face as she begins to cry.

"You're crying? Sorry. I don't feel bad, really. They call it reality… something your brain failed to comprehend lately. It finally slapped you, at least. So, enjoy it." He turns and begins to make his leave. His small laughs are heard, become more and more distant.

Bulma shakes as she holds in a sob. "Even him…. he is losing his mind, and he has no idea! Everyone is going insane… and I don't know how to stop it…!"

As the distance between them grow bigger, up in the trees, they were being watched.

A pair of glowing red eyes, with a dark and toothy grin growing wide. A sinister laugh echoes as the poisonous fog begins to wilt the leaves.

* * *

 **Strength chart. Strongest to Weakest.**

 **(Power Levels are BS, by the way.)**

 _This chart focuses on the main people._

 _Note: Chart will be updated each chapter. I can't do power scaling since I clearly can't understand it like an idiot. This is simply rankings._

Prince Ve

An16 & Sem

Ad 17

RaHADISBS

Kakaoku)

SelTrunks)DVDUSB

Piccolorles

Nappa

Karan)DBShfis

nder)

Gidbsid

Prince

Ti

Chid xxisba

Kril

Ch

Bu did is queer dkdoab

Oo

Puar

… oh. Um… I'm having technical difficulties with this chart. It appears to list had been scrambled and er…

Shoot. Did Baby Trunks do this?

* * *

 **A/N** **:** **Finally finished!**

 **Well.**

 **FUNFACT: In Xenoverse, Raditz is one of the few characters who fights mostly using his legs. He is probably the only one (by my knowledge) who abuses the AXE KICK.**

 **Those super-high kicks, yo. He looks like he's dancing for real**

 **Since I am a sucker for video game things, I might occasionally do a "Game Data" thing just for fun. Such as movesets, quotes, whatever comes to mind. They won't appear in every chapter, just like how TFS Shorts and Short-story bonuses arrive now and then.**

* * *

 **Language Translation** **:**

 **Small note: I took Spanish 1 and 2, but I forgot half of what I learned. Heh. This translation may not be all the way accurate.**

" _¿Hablas Español? ¡Holá! ¡Holá! Estoy hablando claro español! ¡Idiota!" - "Do you speak Spanish? Hey! Hey! I am speaking clear Spanish! Idiot!"_

* * *

 **Possible Questions** **:**

 **PQ1: Every Saiyan blacks out during their transformation into a Great Ape?**

 **A: For this book, yes. It was never mentioned if a Saiyan is really conscious in the manga or anime, but this is a close guess.**

 **The second Goku and Gohan started to change, they already looked angry.**

 **As for Vegeta, he was laughing at first until he had trouble breathing. Then he started screaming and roaring and… you get the point. Vegeta in his Oozaru form hardly roared. He did most of his roaring while transforming, and seconds after until he started talking. So it must be that beastly side of him over-powering his conscious at that moment.**

 **Take a look and a listen at Vegeta's Great Ape transformation in** _ **Dragon Ball Z Kai**_ **, or in the** _ **DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi**_ **(game) cutscene. Vegeta in the English Dub truly sounds like he's nothing more than a beast unable to think.**

 **Why not Z? Nothing against the OG Z. It's just that compared to Sabat's newest performances, the original isn't as intense. Of course, Z is cool with its quotes and other scenes Kai didn't have. Both shows have their pros and cons.**

 **About the Oozaru transformation… It's not like a Super Saiyan transformation when he just screams.**

 **It was more than screaming. He sounded like he was choking, desperately needing air. (Kai focused more on that.) And when he started screaming, it sounded like he was possibly in pain, and he was angry. it got more animalistic as it went on.**

 **You get the point. Take a look. (Add links on to YouTube URL. Wattpad readers, the vids are below!)**

 **Kai LINK -** /watch?v=lsMixCjQWt4

 **Tenkaichi LINK -** /watch?v=gCQSwPU_GC8

 **The Great Ape is my favorite transformation simply because of that. You are reminded that they are** _ **not human.**_ **It's intimidating and awesome.**

 **Huh. Now I wonder how the script looked for the voice actors when a Saiyan is transforming...**

 **PQ2: Raditz looks like a ballerina when he fights?**

 **A: I just noticed he likes to fight using his legs.**

 **Aside that, play as him in Xenoverse. The dude has this unique fighting style. It looks like he's trying to dance.**

 **PQ3: Where is Kakarot?**

 **A: In a place.**

 **PQ4: So Nappa and Tarble are training now?**

 **A: Yep.**

 **PQ5: The Humans are finally fighting?!**

 **A: Originally, i didn't write their parts here, but then I thought; What happens if you combine a Destructo Disk and a Spirit Ball together? How sick would that be? It wouldn't be easy to dodge both.**

 **PQ6: No! Does Youzi have Gohan?!**

 **A: If he did… the kid would be engulfed with that purple dog.**

 **Instead, he is watching. Plotting.**

 **Get your Holy Water, folks.**

* * *

 **Question Time** **:**

… oh. I didn't get any new reviews on Fanfiction. :(

* * *

 **Next Time** **:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai "episode preview theme" here***

Raditz: (Serious) It's me, Raditz. The oldest brother of Kakarot.

Raditz: Vegeta is proving to be a royal-pain-in-the-ass right now. He's going to kill himself and all of us at the pace he is going.

Vegeta: (Mocking) Only a coward would back down from such a challenge. You have always been and forever will be a baby! No surprise here!

Turles: (Surprised) No! He can't just-

Krillin: We can't give up now! We made it this far! Damn it!

(Tarble and Nappa emerge.)

Tarble: (Angry) No… Vegeta! You idiot! What have you done?!

Gine: I honestly can't decide which prince is worse at this point!

Raditz: Next time on; " _The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Chapter 15! " _Something worth protecting."_

(Tarble lunges at Vegeta)

Raditz: Don't miss the update!

Wait… What is even happening anymore?!

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued in Chapter 15!**

* * *

 **Upcoming Chapters** **:** _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 15: _"Something worth protecting."_ The warriors find themselves backed against a wall when things spiral out of control. All that they can do at this point is shield the best way they can, but even that proves to be a challenge! When the situation turns bad, it seems it could be the end.

But… an offer is made…?

Chapter 16: _"The arrival of the unexpected! Trust your instincts!"_ The warriors have to make preparations to make sure they walk free with their skins. However, there is a major change in plans when they meet with what is thought to never be seen again! While everyone is thrilled, Kakarot isn't very cooperative. He's too busy trying to look into just what they welcomed in.

Chapter 17: _"The monster of the night! Don't lower your guard!"_ What madness is this? Things should be moving smoothly, at least that is what the Saiyans believed. Unfortunately, as usual, the typical stubborn Saiyan makes things more of a burden than an easy sail. Kakarot has a good reason for this, at least he believes so. When nightfall comes, he encounters a beast that is far worse than the rampaging Great Ape! Could it be…?

Chapter 18: _"Truth behind the dreadful tale! Similarities change perspective!"_ The retaliation comes so a halt. Kakarot begins to see a connection that opens his eyes about those around him more. Perhaps people can change. Could there possibly be a glimpse of the Saiyan who was around years back? Was this meeting fate? The real devil in this situation here… he can see it clearly now.

Chapter 19: " _An alternative mindset of a genius! The Saiyan's terrifying nature!"_ The unexpected battle has came to and end, but time is still ticking as Cell waits patiently for the deadline to arrive. It seems the humans had a way of dealing with the threat without needed to borrow the Saiyans' power after all! Because the Human's latest threat is fully developed and ready to bring great destruction, Prince Tarble finally had enough. Seeing anger and envy begins to make him act out. His lack of hope towards the future calls out an ugly side of him when everyone once again is against his ideals!


	15. Something worth protecting

**Chapter 15 Plot:**

Chapter 15: _"Something worth protecting."_ The warriors find themselves backed against a wall when things spiral out of control. All that they can do at this point is shield the best way they can, but even that proves to be a challenge! When the situation turns bad, it seems it could be the end.

AND HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF…

As Vegeta allows his pride to blind him from what may just kill him, everyone puts in their best efforts to keep Android 17 out of Cell's and Vegeta's grasp. But the fate 18 had is drawing closer to him!

Things turn for the worst, and everyone has enough of it. Standing up against Vegeta leaves everyone feeling distraught on what to do. But what happens next may be the biggest step for anyone to take! Sticks and stones may break their bones, but words will certainly hurt!

* * *

 **A/N : Espeon804 here with another great chapter! YO, THIS WAS A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE!**

 **WELCOME to OTES where in this alternate tinline, nearly every character is emo and edgy! Hooray!**

 **I had to make the joke. I apologize.**

 **Also, I had to take a HUGE chunk. Over 6,000 words from this chapter and put it in the next. It was kinda crowded… so what was planned to take place here, you will see in chapter 16.**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: MARCH 18, 2019!**

 **WORDS: 21,537**

* * *

 **Chapter Themes : **_**Please DO listen to music when prompted in the story! It will make it even more epic!**_

 _ **Add to a YouTube URL and take a listen.**_

 **1)** /watch?v=bKNHCOjQjAQ

 **2)** /watch?v=IOMfnmsL7iw

 **3)** /watch?v=oG2a0LG1Zmo

 **4)** /watch?v=KemOsQ9UJAE

 **5)** /watch?v=TerK-VPLvuc

 _Open that YouTube tab and get ready._

* * *

 **Story Codename: OTES**

 **That is a legit name.**

 **I'll let you have fun with that. Go to someone you know who loves Dragon Ball, and ask them; "Have you ever read OTES?" and tell me their response/reaction. XD**

 **Then, show it to them if they ask.**

 **Seriously. Dragon Ball Z OTES!**

 **Okay. That was dumb.**

 **(They won't be able to find it if they look up the story by those letters, though. They will have to find it by the actual meaning.)**

 **PLEASE DO watch this video! Tarble fighting villains, yay! You will even know what he sounds like. (Add links to YouTube URL)**

 **LINK:** /watch?v=zk_0O0OHcFo

 **His voice really suits him perfectly.**

 **Though with the way today's Funimation Dubbed Vegeta talks… he has a Posh (a mix of American and British… sort. Upper-class) accent. Ever since I introduced Tarble, I imagined him speaking the same way, only the accent is thicker.**

 **Hm.**

 **ALSO. I have a feeling the final battle against Cell will be a long one. I want all the characters to have a shine.**

" **Espeon! So far, the most this book had were interactions and little combat! Stop boring us! We want action! No more filler!"**

 **That's what you call it? Well, at least this chapter is full of action.**

" **Espeon! You hardly gave Nappa or Vegeta any attention! What about Gohan? What good will the Z-Fighters be?!"**

 **I have my ways.**

" **Espeon, stop saying that!"**

 **Okay. Fine.**

" **Espeon!"**

 **Dang it. The Pokémon Company may just get me. Espeon is a freakin' Pokémon. K?**

" **This isn't about Pokémon! If you want us to start calling you by your real name-"**

 **Haha no. Okay. Fine. I'll give you a hint. It starts with an L. That's all you're gonna get.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama does!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Language"_

' _Thoughts'_

" **Telepathy"**

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't so easy. But at the same time… it was fun. I guess?**

 **I have a small activity for you readers who are also artists. Feel free to draw your favorite scene from this chapter!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 15: Something worth protecting -**

Darkness. Nothing else. Nothing can be seen, close by or afar. It's… nothing. He can feel it, he can smell it, he can hear it, maybe even taste it. But… he can't see it.

Only in his imaginations.

The pain… the blistering pain explodes through his spine, but he refused to move for the past few days since it started. Arms are crossed, eyes are shut. What's the point of opening them when they are no use anymore? But, keeping them close isn't easy unless he is asleep. The eyes are too used to being open for long hours at a time.

"Do it." He finally says. His voice irritable, meaning this isn't the first time he said it.

"This is the last batch. I've been holding on to it for years." Nappa responds, frowning at the younger prince, who is sitting on his own tail.

The void around them is nothing but white, with a strange mirror effect on the smooth floor. It is only them… and a strange mysterious building for them to occupy for food and resting. The air itself is not easy to breathe. The gravity is heavier than the Earth… and the temperatures would rise or drop drastically without warning.

And for the past few months in their eyes… enduring all of that was an accomplishment. But what Tarble wants to do now…

"Now." Tarble is more demanding. "I want to set a record straight."

Nappa frowns. He tosses a capsule in the air, and once it hits the ground, it explodes to a tall sand box full of rich earthy soil. Deep enough for a fully grown person to bury themselves in. Immediately, Nappa slips a hand under his chest armor, and he pulls out a small container holding ten black seeds. "These aren't regular Saibamen, you know. These are the Jinkouman variant, but even those are-"

"You've enchanted them as I asked, right?" Tarble cuts him off.

"This is dangerous. There's power in numbers."

" _Plant_ them." Tarble ignores the warnings.

Nappa does as instructed, pushing ten individual holes with a finger before planting the seeds in each one. He drops the green liquid inside them all, and he steps away quickly.

Within seconds, the soil begins to stir. Black round heads begin to rise before the possessor of them jump out the soil and to the ground, crackling and screeching. They are Saibamen indeed, but their bodies are a dark grey instead of the usual green. They appear more feral, more dangerous…

Nappa steps away again. "The target is the one in front of you." He points at Tarble. "Don't hold anything back!"

In an instant, they all lunge for the younger prince, laughing.

Tarble's eyes open, and he jumps to his feet in an instant before thrusting both hands out at his sides. An unseen force blows all of them away. The creatures all tumble to the ground.

"Smart first move. The only other person I've seen do that is… Vegeta." Nappa frowns slightly, walking around the battling grounds for a full view of the combat.

The enemies come close again, and Tarble blasts one away, kicks another, and the rest are sent flying.

They are quick to come back.

Tarble moves quickly, leaning and stepping to avoiding any attack the creatures have to offer. One has their head split open, with bubbling hot acid being sprayed out. "Down to nine."

Tarble is quick to snatch one of the creatures from behind him, throwing it right at the flying acid. The Jinkouman screeches in agony as the acid oozes and melts through its skin in seconds until it is mere bone.

"What the…?" Nappa wasn't expecting that.

 **1)** The one who sent the attack is stunned by what the Saiyan did, it failed to noticed he disappeared until the last second.

"Over here!" Tarble calls from behind it.

The creature turns around, only to be greeted with a blast that fires at its head. It disintegrates upon impact, and the creature falls to the ground without a head.

"Eight." Tarble performs a backflip to avoid an attack from two of the creatures. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he throws both of his hands forward, blasting a pair dead. "Seven and six…"

Nappa watches with interest. Most would try to go all-out, but here…

Tarble remains still where he stands as the creatures are still, not moving just yet, waiting for the right moment to attack.

One of them takes a step forward in effort to ambush him from behind.

Tarble's ears twitch slightly, and quickly, he turns around and fires. The creature is taken out. "Five. Half already? What a disappointment. We'll see how long this lasts."

The remaining five are quick to leave the ground, hovering in flight for a quick get-away. Tarble noticed their absence, unable to determine where they are on the ground.

"I can't hear their movements anymore. They are flying now, aren't they?" Tarble frowns at this. He taps his foot on the ground in thought.

The creatures notice they have a great advantage. As long as they aren't on the ground, he can't hear them. They are quick to descend towards him.

"I can still sense their energy." Tarble makes note. His feet leaves the ground in a powerful launch. He zips past them all, leaving them surprised. He turns around, and he soars straight down, kicking one foot forward. One of the creature are caught by their backside. It screams as it is forced to the ground, and the impact of the heavy landing crushed the scream out, and its body. The younger prince steps away, leaving the lifeless creature looking like it was ran over by a semi-truck. "Four."

Now the creatures appear less willing to keep going. But, they don't try to stop yet. They decide to scatter in hopes to confuse the Saiyan.

"Really? You think that would work?" Tarble fires a single blast in each direction, knocking them from flying. One they hit the ground, the closest one is the next target. Tarble finishes it with a quick blast. "Three. It's done." He sprints forward, towards his next target. The Jinkouman seems to have enough, lunging forward in attempt to grab him, but Tarble steps aside. The creature flies past, and the Saiyan snatches his wrist, keeping it from going any further.

The Jinkouman looks at the Saiyan as its red eyes widen. It appears nervous knowing it is caught in a death grip.

"Trying to blow yourself up? How cowardly."

The creature tries to pull away, but instead, it is pulled towards the prince. Its body is battered by a bullet of punches.

"Cowards do not survive in battle. There is no mercy!" Tarble knocks the creature down with a chop across the face. The second it hits the ground, he crushes its head under his foot. The mushy matter inside spills out. The loud crunch leaves Nappa a bit uneasy. Tarble steps away, hearing a hiss as the leaking acid begins to eat away its own possessor.

The remaining Jinkouman take a few steps back.

"Normally, Vegeta would had just killed them all now." Nappa frowns. "At the start when they all attacked him, Tarble had a window to kill them all with one shot, but he sent them flying instead. He's toying with them."

Toying with them, indeed. At the same time… he is cleverly beating them in ways most wouldn't think of...

"That leaves two." Tarble tugs on one of his gloves, stretching his fingers. The two creatures lunge at both sides. Tarble is quick to jump, and he kicks one harshly against their back, snapping their spine in the process. As it falls, Tarble turns around to face the one who is right in front of him now. Tarble jumps back and watches it land on the ground. He jumps forward, and the Jinkouman is surprised by his speed.

Tarble throws a heavy punch into the creature's stomach, his fist breaking through and burying inside the chest as he lifts it from the ground. Blue light glows from where the fist is buried. Next, bits of the light shoot out as streaks around the edges. More streaks shoot out as the creature's back swells. It bursts open, revealing a blue blast that was fired from the inside. The force blows the creature off like a rocket.

The Jinkouman is in midair with a giant hole in its chest. It's flight comes to an end as gravity forces it back to the ground. It falls near the Saiyan general, who steps back a bit. The warrior sees the life drain from its eyes before he turns to Tarble.

Tarble's glove is coated with the creature's blood. He lowers his hand slightly, taking in a deep breath. "One."

The Jinkouman, whose spine was snapped and is now broken, is trying to drag away from the danger zone using its arms. It's suffering already, and it will surely die by the end of the day.

Tarble turns around halfway, with the palm of his hand faces the crippled target. He fires a blast that strikes the Saibamen through the back and out the chest. Spreading his fingers, the blast grows in size and tears through the creature's body, making it burst into pieces.

Nappa gawks at this, stepping back as an arm falls near his feet. He doesn't even yell, feeling disbelief more than annoyed about what Tarble did. "That one was already dying. Was that necessary?"

Tarble removes his stained gloves as he walks towards the general. "Does it matter? They are all dead." He drops the gloves in Nappa's hands.

Nappa looks at Tarble before looking at the charred and broken bodies of his victims. ' _His performance improved very well…. but he got carried away. That alone isn't what concerns me.'_ He puts together what he witnessed, and he came to a conclusion. ' _He made sure they felt pain before they died. But why?'_

"Nappa."

"Yes?" Nappa is quick to pull out a pair of fresh gloves. He hands them over to Tarble.

Tarble slips them both on, appearing a bit bothered. "How much time left until we leave here?"

"A couple months at least. What is it?"

He slips into a fighting stance. "You say you've known Vegeta since he was an infant, yes? I'm curious… about just how much you know about him. Has he always been the prick he is?"

Nappa doesn't answer, mainly because he wasn't expecting the question. It is quiet between them as the air becomes harder to breath. He can feel himself sweating as it grows hotter by the second.

It's hard to tell if it is real or an illusion, but flames suddenly grow and spread like a wildfire. The heat would be unbearable for an average human.

"You heard me, did you not?"

Vegeta… he's truly made Tarble furious.

He's been asking these type of questions lately... personal ones occasionally. And the answers only angered him even more.

Tarble hates just how well Vegeta was treated in his childhood years. How Vegeta had, and still has all the glory.

He's envious.

If that's the case, Nappa begins to worry that Tarble may just be a great danger to his own brother.

"You hardly even talk to me as you would with him. We share the same bloodline, but I suppose I am nothing. After all, you did hurt me in that gravity chamber back then. So then, since you want to so bad… you come at me with everything you have to offer. I want you to try to kill me."

"What?" Nappa thinks the prince had gone mad.

"Isn't that the same type of training he went through? Those things you planted were hardly a challenge!" Tarble snarls. "I demand a more complex training session! Starting with you trying to kill me, right now!"

"I never tried that with Vegeta before-"

"I am not Vegeta! Nor will I ever try to be! I'll be a Saiyan prince in my own way, one far better than that bloody idiot!" Tarble snarls. "Have at you!"

Nappa clenches his fists, finding himself in no position to argue much longer.

Envy is dangerous.

 **\- 0000 -**

It's too much like an earthquake. A powerful gust forces everyone to stiffen in the air or keep themselves grounded to prevent being flown away. It settles after a moment passes… and it is quiet with the exception of falling gravel and dirt.

Kauli is impressed. "Not bad."

"Did we get him?" Krillin keeps his eyes on the deep crater. He has high hopes that their efforts were enough to stop him.

"A monster like that? I'm not sure." Tien says as he tries to catch his breath. His back-to-back attacks truly drained him. "What matters is we weakened him for sure. He won't be as effective on doing any damage as he would be at full strength."

Yamcha looks over to Tien in concern. "You think you can keep fighting?"

"I'm not... backing down.. just yet." Tien responds between breaths. He was careful not to overuse it as he did before. But even so, he won't be as strong as he was before he sent his attacks.

"Right. We just have to keep going." Krillin nods. "We may not be strong like these Saiyans, but we can still hold Cell off until the Androids get a good distance away from him."

"I'm surprised Vegeta didn't try to stop us yet." Yamcha notes.

"That's because one his own are doing a decent job of stalling." Tien says. "Even if it means being treated like a punching bag."

"DAH!" Raditz is pushed back by a powerful punch against his chest. He places on hand against it, only to be punched across the face. Seriously! Just how strong did Vegeta get training in there?!

"It appears you've fallen back to square one." The prince frowns. "You hardly lasted for a few minutes."

Raditz isn't taking the insults. He closes the small gap between them quickly, swinging his right arm with his hand pointed and flat in position to deliver a chop. He succeeds in knocking Vegeta's arms from being crossed. He jabs his other hand forward, but the prince avoids the attack.

Vegeta continues to float back and dodge each jab and chop the lower-class tries to land. "Seriously. You're embarrassing yourself. I know your fighting-style, Raditz. I've known it since we were children." He ducks in time to avoid a punch, and he leans to the right, avoiding a chop.

"Same can be said for you!" Raditz counters before he quickly throws one leg up in a straight angle. It misses hitting Vegeta's chin by an inch. Quickly, he rotates his body with a roundhouse kick, quick enough at last to land and knock Vegeta's head to the right.

"What the…?" Vegeta is a bit surprised. ' _How did he manage to-'_

Thoughts are interrupted as Raditz keeps a brutal combo. He swings his arm quickly, chopping Vegeta across the face before throwing a kick against his stomach. A boot strikes underneath the prince's chin just as he bends over.

Yamcha blinks. "I think he has him, guys!"

In fact, Raditz makes quick work of his feet, landing another roundhouse before an axe kick, which is followed by several more. It ends as he throws his leg down, kicking Vegeta on the head and sending him down. Quickly, Raditz forms a pair of pink energy spheres from the palm of his hands. He unleashes the attack quickly. "Take a Double Sunday off!"

Vegeta gains control of his fall, stopping and now floating in the air. He looks up, seeing the pair of blasts coming his way. He is quick to guard his face and he pulls his legs close to his body, taking the attack head on.

"How did he manage to land that?" Krillin wonders. He is uneasy, seeing Vegeta emerging from the smoke, unharmed by the attack. It seems to annoy Raditz.

"It looks like Raditz is a heavy-hitter." Tien notes.

"I've never seen anyone fight in that style before." Yamcha notes. "It looks brutal."

Vegeta rubs his chest irritably. "Tch. I've lowered my guard a bit. That won't happen again. He glares at Raditz before he disappears from thin air. In less than a second, he's right in front of Raditz. He doesn't allow the Saiyan to react. He throws a left hook, then right, and he knees Raditz against the stomach. Locking his hands together, he slams them against Raditz's head and sends him flying down.

"He didn't last at all!" Krillin isn't sure how to feel about this. Raditz is the only one present who can stall Vegeta to keep him far from Cell, but he can't stall for as long as they need him to!

"Whoa…" Yamcha gulps. "Just how strong did Vegeta get…?"

Within the other buildings, Gine watches the scene carefully. She and the three with her walk their way through the area carefully, trying to find the right time to attack. "Vegeta is a lot stronger now. Raditz may be backed into a corner, but he's cunning. He'll think of something."

"I hope so." Future Trunks says.

Kauli nods. "I'll trust your words. You know your sons."

"Yes. I may not be strong, but I taught him what I could before he was sent off with Vegeta long ago." Gine frowns. "It's not often most would expect an attack from below."

"You taught him how to fight?" Future Trunks asks.

"Saiyans are born knowing how. He simply learned my fighting style."

"Including those insane kicks he just displayed? Doing that on the ground requires a ton of balance. Damn." Kauli is impressed. She had known several people who can fight. Sending a kick in a 180 degree angle normally isn't done effortlessly. Most would have to learn back or they stagger. But Raditz just threw it up. "No wonder why his legs look so strong. I bet he uses them more than his hands."

"He likes to fight using his legs." Turles crosses his arms. "And he's a master with energy manipulation. But Vegeta knows how he fights. He knows how to counter it, no doubt. The only reason why Raditz got him just now was because Vegeta was overconfident and dropped his guard. Raditz won't be able to pull that off again. Damn it all…"

 _Clink!_

Gine gasps, startled. She snaps her head towards the sound with the palm of her hand aimed for it. The others ready themselves for a fight, but the mother slowly lowers her hand. "What…? You were here the whole time…?"

Android 16 stands in front of Android 17, willing to keep him out of harm's way. The Saiyan relax their stances.

"Don't worry. We aren't here to throw you at Cell." Kauli promises. "But since we crossed paths, that means we'll have to make sure we don't lose you yet. Hopefully, Vegeta won't know we are here."

"He will find out since you all are here. He can sense your energy, not ours!" 17 frowns. "How about you move as far away from me as possible?"

Future Trunks looks towards the roof. "Wait…"

Android 16 is quick to step back. "17. Step away."

"What? Why-"

Raditz crashes through the roof of the building, taking most of it with him as he hits the concrete. He groans on the ground, his hands feeling the floor before they press against it. He pushes himself to his knees, rubbing his head as he grumbles something in his native tongue.

"Raditz! Language!" Gine scolds him.

Raditz growls. "I would had preferred if you asked if I was okay. But fine. Sorry."

Android 16 turns his attention back towards the sky. "Vegeta has grown exponentially stronger."

"Don't state the obvious." Raditz grumbles as he glares at the Androids, and the expression turns to surprise. "16 and 17? You were here the entire time?"

"Just trying not to get stung by a bug." 17 crosses his arms. "Nice landing."

"Thanks." Raditz took note of the sarcasm as he stands. He winches in pain, pressing a hand near his thigh. "Ouch… I landed in a bad spot…" He glances at the pile of rubble. "This hurts…"

Android 16 studies the Saiyan before his eyes land on his waist. "Your tail's been fractured."

"No shit!" Raditz growls as the limb falls free from around his waist. "Tell me something I _don't_ know!"

 _BONK!_

"OW! MOM!" Raditz glares at her as he rubs his head. "Okay, fine! I'm sorry for the language! Can you stop hitting me, now?!"

Gine lowers her fist. "Alright."

"Vegeta is heading towards our direction." Android 16 announces, which alarms the others. "We have to move."

"Go on without me. He can't sense your energy. I'll try to hold him off."

"Yeah… you aren't doing a good job." 17 frowns.

"I said I'll TRY!"

The ground bursts below his feet. Raditz nearly falls over as the concrete splits and pushes him to higher ground. He is forced to float back, and a pair of eyes stare right at him before the rest of the body jumps out, reaching right for his.

"Saturday Crush!" Raditz unleashes the attack, and the attacker is engulfed with the small bolts, its body jerking before it falls to the ground. "Nice try. I've seen that little trick already."

"Ouch…" Cell pushes himself from the ground as static jumps across his body. "This is annoying… I'm killing you, and I'm having the Android. No more holding back!" Cell throws his arms down, and his energy bursts and engulfs him as he sinks into the ground.

Raditz takes a few steps back. "What the hell…?"

"Cell has gotten exponentially stronger." Android 16 notes.

"Do you have a mute button?!" Raditz snaps at him. He springs from the ground in time to avoid being punched right through it. He soars up with Cell after him.

The Z-Fighters all look towards another direction. "He dug his way through? Oh, man! That's a lot of power!" Yamcha says. "It feels like Raditz is engaged!"

"Ah… So there you are." Vegeta chuckles as he looks at the same direction. "If Cell's going all-out, then the Android must be present. Good." He flies towards the source.

"This is bad! We have to go!" Krillin flies after him. The others follow suit.

"Father!" Future Trunks makes a running start before he launches from the ground. Gine is quick to follow, leaving Turles in the dust.

He hears a small chirp.

Turles sighs before crossing his arms. "What, Zhanshitao?" He knew the spider from when he was in his homeworld. He has an idea of what the creature wants as he chirps again. "No. I'm not going after them."

Zhanshitao frowns and bounces up and down.

"You can't change my mind. I tried. You saw how that turned out. Not liking the idea of chasing after a giant bug."

"You really are something." Kauli walks to his side, frowning at his stubbornness. "Get your act together. It's shame that even the spider has to lecture you."

"He's a tarantula." Turles corrects her.

"Don't." Kauli narrows her eyes.

Turles was about to say something else, but his eyes catch movement. He sees his brother flying towards him, along with two others… wait. They aren't flying. They were blown back!

He jumps away in time, and Raditz tumbles on the ground, saving himself from skidding as he punches the ground. His fist leaves a dug path for only a few feet. Turles crosses his arms. "Well. It seems you are having fun."

"I don't see you trying anything!" Raditz snaps at him. He looks up and noticed Vegeta heading their way. "For the love of- agh! This is annoying! Look! If you aren't going to help, then at least go find Kakarot!" He rockets from the ground to face Cell again, hoping to deal with him before Vegeta catches up. But the odds are slim.

Turles blinks "Your idea is what now?"

"Go find your little brother." Kauli frowns at him.

"What?" Turles looks at her silly. "Are you telling me to leave so that you can face Cell?! What is this madness?!"

"Don't know. Maybe I have a backbone, unlike you."

"Are you insane?! Foolish actions like that will kill you! You'll just die trying!"

"That's the point. Better than dying as a coward."

Turles can't believe this.

"Kakarot needs his older brothers watching his back. We all know he is still suffering from what the military had done. That's why we need you alive." She turns her head halfway towards him. "It's a reason to stay alive."

Turles seems to be lost for words. Seeing her march towards the enemy snaps him back into it. "Hey! Dumbass! Get back here! Kakarot will hate me if I let you kill yourself! Are you even listening?!"

Kauli fires a quick blast that strikes the ground. A huge cloud of dirt flies.

Turles growls, and he swings his arm, blowing the dirt away. He notices how she vanished. "She's reckless like Kakarot. Is that an Earthling thing?!"

Cell approaches Raditz, who steadily adjusts his fighting stance. "You really think you stand a chance? You've caught me by surprise before. But this time, I'll make sure you stay down."

"That's fine. I'm merely trying to kill time." Raditz says. "Mock my power if you like. But don't go boasting when you only know a portion of what we Saiyans are capable of."

"I have your DNA. I have everything you do."

"Perhaps. But at the same time, know. You only know what you've seen."

"Of course. You know what they say about you Saiyans. Don't deny it now. As the saying goes; Monkey see, monkey do."

"You have Frieza's DNA alright." Raditz snarls. "Here's a warning for you. Don't go around calling a Saiyan a monkey."

"Why? You have the tail and the form." Cell chuckles. He looks towards the watching Androids.

"Don't try it." Raditz's eyes narrow, and he prepares to attack when a stray blast strikes the enemy. It didn't do anything but leave dust. Both Saiyan and Bio-Android are left confused.

"Hey! Roach freak!" Kauli shouts at the foe.

Cell looks away from the Androids, and he turns to see the woman walking towards him. "So, you came back? You must be begging to die."

"I am going to raid your ass." Kauli swings the chains free, and she pulls them apart as nunchucks.

"Oh-ho!" Cell laughs. He crosses his arms and his tail slams on the ground. "You think you can beat me? That's cute."

"Bitch, I'm adorable." Kauli spits hatefully.

Cell narrows his eyes. "This is becoming annoying." He springs forward, and Kauli is quick to jump out the way. Cell doesn't make it far as Raditz has a hold of his tail. "That's enough!"

Raditz is thrown to the ground harshly. He landed on his back, winching. Tilting his head back, he looks at the two nearby. "It's best you run while you have a window!'

Android 17 frowns. "Running away all day wasn't what I had in-"

"MAKE HASTE!" Raditz has no time to argue with him. His two words are enough to push the stubborn teenager to move away from the scene. What he senses now makes him remember another problem. He spins to his feet, glaring at Cell for a quick second before turning to the sky.

The arrogant prince is descending. And he's coming fast

"Damn it! He's after 17!" Raditz glances back at the fleeing Android. What he wasn't expecting was for a shadow to look over him quickly.

"Out of my way!" Vegeta is above Raditz. He kicks both feet down and sends the warrior crashing to the ground. Quickly, Vegeta turns his focus back to 17. What he didn't expect was for 16 to turn around and jump right in front of his target.

"You will not reach 17." 16 says calmly.

"You're a stubborn one. Move aside, or I'll dismantle you and turn your loose parts into a calculator."

"No." 16 stands his ground.

Vegeta unleashes a blast, and it strikes heavily against 16's right side. With a satisfied dark grin, Vegeta watches the now damaged Android fall to the ground. He lowers his hand, seeing how half of 16's body is dented or lose in several places. A hole was burned open at the abdomen, leaving wires exposed. "Oops. I think I overdid it a little."

The Z-Fighters all remain still as they hover in the air, shocked by how easily the Saiyan took 16 down. Not too long ago, they know Vegeta was being destroyed by 17 and 18. 16 is stronger than them both!

"16!" Android 17 can't believe the damage that was taken. If Vegeta can do that to 16 then…!

Vegeta turns to 17. He rockets from the ground, soaring towards him. "The tables have turned! This battle is nothing like the last!"

"He's after him!" Tien shouts.

Raditz turns back. "Not again!"

"Don't ignore me!" Cell kicks Raditz back down. He turns around and back slaps Kauli away easily. Reaching down, he picks up Raditz by his scarf, only to pause and turn around. "So. You decided to be brave again, Turles?"

Turles growls as Future Trunks and Gine land by his side. "Shut the hell up already. A waste of Saiyan cells. We don't borrow power from someone else. If that is the only way you can gain power, then you are no true warrior."

Cell laughs as he walks forward. The Saiyans all prepare themselves. Raditz himself is trying to find the right time to go after Vegeta, but with the temporary truce to two have…

… why did Vegeta even bother to help that monster? He'll kill himself for sure once Cell has what he wants! But he's far too arrogant to accept that.

Having no choice but to defend himself, 17 unleashes a blast, but it is easily avoided. He braces himself for Vegeta's upcoming attack, but the prince disappears from sight.

Future Trunks gasps. "He's much faster now!"

In fact, the elder Saiyan prince reappears behind him. 17 noticed the movement, so he turns around quickly. "What?! How did he get so fast all the sudden?!" 17 misses another attack and stumbles forward. He notices that the Saiyan prince had vanished once more. He is struck by a boot against his back, and he falls.

"Stay still." Vegeta says. "I want to see this show."

Android 17 struggles underneath. He grunts as he tries to do as much as get on his knees. "Damn you, Vegeta…! Is this what you did to my sister?!"

"Well, not exactly. But you do pay good attention. You should be pleased. You'll be reunited." Vegeta crosses his arms, knowing the Android has no chance of escaping him.

"Not like that… you…!"

Vegeta looks towards the Bio-Android now. "How long are you going to toy with them? I have what you want right here. Now, hurry it up! I'm done with waiting!"

As Cell appears pleased, the others look angry.

"This guy…!" Krillin grits his teeth.

"Vegeta! Have you gone mad?!" Raditz snaps.

"He's lost his damn head!" Kauli shouts.

Seeing the Android fall defeated on the ground… just like that…

Gine stiffens. She can only do so much due to her own power being no use against the threat. What can she possibly do against Vegeta?

Raditz stands still, knowing Vegeta is far stronger. Knowing that… he doesn't stand a chance. To think that Chille, Gero, and even Bulma were behind this… to know they are up against a treat much larger than ever imagined… created from the minds of humans!

Of course, Chille must had brought the idea up. The wicked scientist had a great interest in organisms of all kinds… more specifically, animals. Reptiles… mammals… insects… yes. Cell was built like a roach.

And the roach is known as the most resilient inscent, perhaps the most resilient animal.

Chille… even after death, all of his progress is still affecting them in the worst ways. Raditz finds himself still, staring at their prince who is about to make the most lethal decision of all time.

Has Vegeta not learned from the mistake of sending Kakarot away?

Kakarot… Raditz can still hear his voice from the clip. A voice full of despair.

 _"Please… anything but that….!"_

 _"Please!"_

And Chille would just mock him.

 _"You know, most siblings who have older siblings would call out for them when they are scared. Why won't you do that? Isn't Raditz willing to protect you? Maybe if you call him loud enough, he'll come in and make it stop. Go ahead. Call him!"_

 _"Go ahead! Call him! Hahaha!"_

Kakarot begged once.

 _"Make it stop…!"_

And again.

 _"Make it all go away!"_

Chille treated it like a game.

 _"I don't hear you calling him!"_

And Kakarot...

 _"B… b-big brother…"_

 _"HAHAHAHA! That's right! Beg for his presence!"_

 _"Big brother! Please! Help me! Big brother! Big brother, please! BIG BROTHEEEEER!"_

Raditz feels his heart sink. A terrible sensation full of dread for someone else, it's strong. His fingers dig into his hair as he takes in a shaking breath. "No! No, no, no…! If he gets to him… then we… and Kakarot…! And my son…! They'll all be…!"

Future Trunks isn't sure how to respond to his father's odd behavior. It's worrying him.

Vegeta grins as the distance between 17 and Cell decreases with each second.

Kauli is a bit confused as Gine plugs in what appears to be earplugs, into her ears. "Um… what are you…?"

Gine pushes in the earplugs a bit. She crosses her arms and closes her eyes. "I suggest you cover your ears. He's about to blow."

"Oh, great. This is going to hurt." Turles covers his ears quickly.

"What?" Future Trunks didn't quite catch that.

Raditz snarls heavily, feeling his frustration getting the best of him in every way. Taking in a deep breath fails to calm him down. "D… D-DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" His angry scream rips through the air as powerful waves.

Future Trunks screams as he is blown off his feet.

"He still has it…!" Turles grunts.

Vegeta winches and covers his ears as the waves strike him as powerful shockwaves. His plan is interrupted as he is blown back. He spirals out of control.

Everyone else is forced to stop as the scream pierces their ears. They cover them in desperate effort to stop the pain. Their feet are firm on the ground as they fight against the gust in hopes to not be blown away.

Gine is the only one who isn't having an ear torture. However, she has her arms crossed over her face as the wind blows strong her way as well.

Cell loses his focus and crashes on the ground in the middle of his flight. He remains on his knees with his hands pressed against the sides of his head, feeling the gust blowing against his back.

Raditz doesn't relax at all. "CELL ABSORBS SEVENTEEN, AND WE ARE ALL DONE FOOOOOR! AS IF I WOULD ALLOW SUCH A THING TO HAPPEN! AS IF I WOULD LET YOU BRING PAIN TO US LIKE YOU'VE DONE TO KAKAROT, VEGETAAAAAA!"

"Daaah…!" Vegeta is crouched as the screaming continues to pound against his ears. "Damn…! If he would just shut up! I can't stand him when he does that! It's even worse than when he was a kid…!"

"RRRRAAAAAAAH!" Raditz doesn't stop. He probably won't until he has to breathe.

Seeing everyone distracted, Krillin staggers towards Yamcha with one hand covering the ear exposed towards the racket. "Hey…! This is our chance!"

"Can you speak up?" Yamcha shouts. "I can hardly hear you!"

"I think there is a way to kill Cell after all…!"

"You think so…?" Yancha grunts.

"Yeah… just like Chille and his closest pals… I think their abilities was sorta a prototype. Cell must be the final product. All we have to do is destroy his chest or head, and he can't regenerate. He's as good as dead!"

"Not bad…!" Yamcha laughs. "This may just work!" He uses his arm to keep the wind from his face as looks to where 17 is. "I have an idea to add on top of this!"

The wind dies down as Raditz stops shouting. He breathes hard, trying to catch his breath.

"Looks like we are already out of time!" Krillin notes.

"Not yet, we aren't! They are still a bit distracted! Let's go!" Yamcha runs off quickly. Krillin is quick to follow, leaving Tien completely confused since he was left out of the plan.

Android 17 rises irritably. He looks up, seeing the pair of Z-Fighters running his way. Before he could say a word, his arm is snatched by Yamcha and he is pulled from his feet and dragged behind a building.

The damaged Android 16 lifts his sparking head, a bit confused.

Once hidden, 17 yanks his arm free as he glares at them, but the pair have their fingers pressed against their mouths to keep him from yelling. He sighs, and he speaks quietly. "What?"

"I have a plan, but we only have one shot at this." Krillin says. "And Yamcha has something to add to it to increase the good odds. Uh…" He looks at his friend "What is it?"

"I know they couldn't have gone far. Knowing my buddy, he wouldn't distance himself so much unless I need him to." Yamcha glances around before he steps forward. "Puar! Puar! Are you there? It's me! Yamcha!"

Within a few seconds, the flying feline rises from behind some rubble. Next to him is the pig. They both see the Android, and they duck quickly.

"Come, on guys! I need your help!" Yamcha calls them. "Just for five minutes! That's all we need!"

Oolong pokes his head out with a grumble. "This better be worth it, Yamcha. I'm no miracle worker."

Paur floats out to join his friends. "What is it, Yamcha?"

"Yeah. What's this about?" Krillin asks.

"I need one of you to turn into 17 here." Yamcha instructs.

"Huh?" 17 blinks.

"Whoa, there! There is no way I am doing that!" Oolong steps back. "You can count me out, Buster. I plan on keeping my bacon on me! Do you not see how crazy those guys are just to get that Android?!"

"I'm right here." 17 reminds them.

"We just need to throw them off." Krillin now understands. "This is very risky, I know."

"Risky?! You saw what Cell did! We'll be done for!" Oolong protests.

"And he's scary!" Puar agrees.

"You two can do something the others can't! Well… I think Goku picked up on that… but you two can do great! I'm sure. If we do this right, this will only take a minute! We are going to need something to hold Cell down, too!"

Oolong takes in a deep breath. "Okay, pal. But only because I want him gone! Don't expect anymore favors from me!" He tenses himself up, and he jumps into the air as he throws a fist in the air. "Transformation! Pah!"

 _Poof!_

A puff of smoke engulfs him in an instant. It clears away as he drops to the ground, no longer a pig… but a…

Android 17 blinks before he grows angry. "Is this a joke?! That hardly even _looks_ like me!" He glares at the two foot tall and fat version of himself who trembles in fear.

"J-just give me a second! I was never good with copying people, you know!" Oolong jumps again. "One more!"

 _Poof!_

He drops down again, now standing as a perfect replica of the Android. He stands tall with his arms stiff. "How's this?"

"Not bad." Android 17 nods. "So… this is live bait, I take it?"

"Live bait… I dread those words…" Oolong mutters.

"Hey. I hope you know you can't act like that when you go out there." 17 isn't sure if the plan would work, but it's better than nothing. "You have to act like me. That means don't piss your pants! Got it?!"

"Easy for you to say…" Oolong mutters. "But alright."

Paur nods. "Okay! Here goes!" He stiffens, and smoke engulfs him as well.

 _Poof!_

Oolong catches Puar, who fell as a long chain. "You sure this is a good idea? That Cell guy is stronger than the Saiyans, except Vegeta. Paur may just be torn in half."

"Don't worry. It won't happen." Yamcha assures as he takes the transformed Puar from Oolong. "As crazy as this idea is… it may just work."

"But it's not so convincing." Krillin frowns. "Oolong can't fly."

"I can arrange that." The voice of Tien was unexpected. He walks towards the crowd with Chiaotzu floating behind him. "You say we only have one shot at this, right?"

Cell is more irritated than he was before. He stands as he glares at the Saiyan who could had made him deaf. "Are you finished, yet?"

"Do that again, Raditz, and you won't have a voice by the time you are done." Vegeta threatens him as he stands. "What's with his damn family with their lungs? It's like it takes forever for them to run out of air… ah. Great. Just great. Now the Android is gone. He must had hid while that idiot was throwing his tantrum."

Raditz growls as his feet slowly leave the ground. He floats upwards as he keeps his eye on Cell. _'It seems I managed to slow things down. But it's not enough to completely throw Vegeta off. He's far too determined!'_

The older prince makes eye contact with him. The way he is looking at him confirms one thing.

' _This is going to hurt.'_ Raditz slips into a defensive stance as Vegeta pushes himself from the ground, soaring towards him.

"Hey! Vegeta! You're wide open!" The distant voice makes both Raditz and Vegeta forget about their personal problem with each other for a second.

Vegeta spins around, and a powerful blue blast slams against him and pushes him away from Raditz, and to the ground. The attack dies off, and smoke rises from a crater in the street.

Raditz looks above him, not expecting his youngest brother to appear. "Kakarot?! What are you-"

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Kakarot says, as he floats down to his brother's side. "After all he put me through, that felt pretty good."

Raditz can only chuckle, but it's a nervous one. "Well, I can't blame you. But now he's going to be pissed."

"I know. But it was worth it."

Raditz looks down to where Vegeta crashed. "Did you find your son?"

"No. He must know we are looking for him. I sensed his energy rise just for a split second. After that, he hid it again. I don't know what he's doing, but I know he'll come back soon enough. He won't wander for too long."

"You know your son, so I'll trust your words." Raditz says. "So then, you're here and you've asked to get your ass kicked by the angry Vegeta?"

"You're fighting him knowing you don't stand a chance."

"True. You have a point." Raditz nods.

"But…" Kakarot isn't finished. He chuckles small. "It's not like we've never been in this position before. You remember Zarbon?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember that flamboyant monster." Raditz chuckles. "We were at the brink of death against him… but we still put up a good fight. Ouch… I still remember it."

Kakarot nods. "And Frieza?"

"Eww." Raditz growls. "That was an ugly one. I don't even want to remember. He was brutal, but we dealt a good number against that bastard. Though I hardly remember what I did while I was a Oozaru… and then you wanted to be an idiot, and I had to die saving you."

"You're the one who jumped." Kakarot reminds him. "You could had left me to die."

"Let's not talk about that." Raditz grumbles.

Kakarot nods. "Okay. What about Cold?"

"Oh, hell. That one. Mother told me he ruled over our planet before he handed it over to Frieza. Even so, he would had been easy to deal with if he wasn't given any assistance by-"

"By…?" Kakarot knows, but he's trying to push the answer out of his brother.

"Whatever. But I get what you mean." Raditz says. "I'm ready when you are."

"Don't leave us out of this, father!" Future Trunks floats to his father's side. Turles, Gine, and Kauli are close behind. "We are all going to need to work together to keep Vegeta and Cell away from 17. I haven't seen where he ran off too, but we'll have to make sure it stays that way."

"Not sure how effective we will be… but there are power in numbers." Gine notes. "16 is in bad shape. To think long ago he was a threat. Truthfully, he still is a threat, but not against our two problems here."

"I never imagined you would be so willing to get back into combat." Turles notes his mother's past performances.

"I'm not fond of it. I came here to help Kakarot. But it seems I was pulled into this mess, too. But since Cell was created by the same people who harmed Kakarot, it's not like I'll sit this one down. Even if I'm not so strong like the rest of you."

Kakarot looks at her in strangely. "Wait. How are you able to stay much longer than a day anyway? Isn't that against the rules?"

"I made arrangements." Gine says.

Raditz isn't sure if he wants to know. He meet the judge before.

"Y'all." Kauli grabs their attention. "The Prince of All Assholes is on his feet again."

Kakarot looks down, seeing the prince standing and looking right at him now. Even if Vegeta does have a problem with him, Kakarot knows allowing Vegeta to have his way is foolish. It's an uneasy thought… that even if they try, they may fail. Kakarot has that feeling… that they may just fail. Vegeta will have what he wants, but it won't be rewarding.

If nothing will change his mind, regret will hit him like a truck.

"I know how it feels… when you really want something to go your way. I once wanted to beat Cell down at his best to teach those Humans a lesson about messing with me… but it was a foolish idea. I realized that." Kakarot reaches for his back. "And I'm not gonna let you make that mistake. Trust me. I made far too many to count… so much that it hurt everyone around me. I won't let it happen to anyone else."

"Save your boring speeches for later, Kakarot." Vegeta frowns. "You dare to defy me once more. This time, I'll make sure you never see the day to try that stunt again."

Raditz's eyes narrow. "I don't think so. You've harmed my little brother enough, Vegeta."

"This is for your own good, prince. The price you will pay if this goes on will be a hefty one." Turles adds.

"Even if all of you do come charging to me, it won't do a thing. I am a super elite! All of you are just low-class bottom-feeders! Nothing more than mere peasants! You only got lucky, but my royal blood guarantees power you fools can only dream off! Your glory is short lived! I'm far beyond your league! I am the combination of everything superior in the Saiyan race!"

"Everything superiorly stupid." Kauli grumbles.

"I'm going to shut you up!" Vegeta shouts. "Observe as you see my true power! All of you will kneel before me once you see me take down Cell at his peak!"

"Goodness. He's worse than his father." Gine notes.

Vegeta shoots from the ground and towards them in seconds. His fist strikes a red staff Kakarot had drawn. It only succeeded in bending it back instead of breaking it as he hoped. "You really think that primitive weapon will hold me back?!"

"It's not primitive! It's important!" Kakarot grunts as the force of the attack pushes him back. He swings his staff away and flips over quickly, avoiding the punch that would had made a painful contact. Vegeta is close to him, not allowing the distance to break between them. Kakarot is upside down as the next punch lands on his face. Another follows, and he sees a glow as an energy blast is ready to fire at him directly.

A hand slaps the blast away, and it grabs Vegeta's wrist.

Vegeta growls as he pulls Gine towards him, but another hand grabs his other wrist. Glancing at his right, Vegeta sees Turles. The pair are holding him right as Kakarot floats back.

Chains wrap around his legs just as he prepares to send a kick. Kauli holds him well, but time is running out. He will flex his way out.

Small pink bolts travel through Raditz's fingers and gather to his palm. He crushes it as he balls his hand, making them merge into a cluster of dangerous pink energy. He throws it towards Vegeta and fires. "It's over!"

The Saturday Crush strikes Vegeta directly, and the bolts travel through Vegeta's body. It didn't seem to hurt as much as they hoped, but he is left stunned and surprised. His body won't move as freely as he wants it to.

"Now, Trunks!" Raditz directs the teen.

Future Trunks throws his hands out in front of him, and they move quickly in a particular pattern until they remain still with his index fingers and thumbs connecting to form a diamond. "Burning Attack! Take it!"

The others free the prince to get out the way.

Vegeta finally breaks free from the small stun, only to see his next obstacle. A huge, orange, and burning blast is flying his way. He throws a single hand out with a growl.

A massive explosion blows the opposing Saiyans back. They flip several times as they shield their faces once more.

"Whoa! That's some crazy power!" Kakarot notes. "I remember this one!"

"It would had been stronger if I had more time to set it up." Future Trunks isn't entirely pleased with his send off, but it's better than nothing. He won't be bothered by it so much as long as it did something decent.

As long as it _did._

Their short break ends as the smoke suddenly clears due to Vegeta swinging his arm. One of his gloves are smoked. "Good job. You actually managed to burn my hand."

"H-how did he…?" Future Trunks floats back.

"But, I'm afraid if that is your best efforts… then you only wasted your energy." Vegeta chuckles.

"Don't let his words slow you down!" Kauli shouts at the others.

Cell watches the conflict with some interest, but he turns his attention away from it with a frown. "Once again, he hides. I hardly have time for this…"

From the corner of his eye, he catches movement.

"What?" He turns to that direction, and he chuckles at the sight of Android 17 flying, unaware that he is close to danger. "I guess fortune is on my side! You're mine!" He begins the chase.

Android 17 - truly, Oolong in disguise - gawks at how fast Cell closed the distance. He nearly shouts as he is suddenly flung straight up by a force, making Cell miss grabbing him. "H-hey! Take it easy!"

"I'm not taking it easy!" Cell goes for him again, and Oolong shoots straight down this time. "Stay still!"

Yamcha watches behind the cover of the building. "We don't have much time until he either gets him, or he figures this out. We just need the perfect opening." He glances behind him. "How well are you holding?"

Chiaotzu struggles as his eyes focus. He moves his hands around, guiding Oolong from Cell's reach. "He's so fast! I don't know how long I can keep this up!"

"You're doing good, Chiaotzu." Tien praises him before he looks down at Krillin, who nods once. "Okay. Let's hope King Kai's training proves to be very effective. We just need to get his head or chest, right?"

"Right." Krillin says. "He's coming closer."

"And how long did you say Oolong can hold his form?" Tien asks.

"Five minutes at least. I am hoping he practiced over time, but then again…" Yamcha frowns. His hands hold the chains carefully.

Android 17 is somewhat impressed. "It appears to be working so far."

"Yeah. Oolong isn't strong like we are. His energy won't be detected unless Cell relaxes enough, but that won't be happening anytime soon." Yamcha says.

"We better be quick." Tien frowns.

Vegeta dodges another one of Kauli's attacks, and he catches sight of what is below. "So. It seems the Android came out from… what the…?"

Now he sees the Z-Fighters.

"Why are there two 17s? Am I missing something?" Vegeta turns his attention away in time to duck, avoiding a kick from Raditz. He snatches Raditz's arm and throws him at Turles quickly. "What game are you fools playing down there?! Why am I seeing double?!"

 **2)** "Oh, crap!" Krillin was sure Vegeta was well distracted.

"Double?" Cell is a bit lost. He throws a punch and misses Oolong by an inch. He fist pierces through a wall. The transformed pig squeals below him.

Wait. Squeals?

"Time's up!" Oolong shouts out as the smoke puffs. He returns to his normal form, trembling as Cell looks him over.

Cell finally pieces it together. "A duplicate. Impressive. He turns around and fires a quick blast that demolishes the building there. It falls apart, and through the dust, he sees the Z-Fighters standing in front of the real Android. "The original."

Yancha growls, and he throws the chains forward.

"I've seen this trick before!" Cell jumps out the way. The chains stop spinning and float in the air. That spooks him a bit. "It's enchanted or what?"

 _Poof!_

Cell didn't think he would see an exact copy of himself staring right at him. "What the…? Did the weapon just change into me, or am I looking at a mirror?!"

The transformed Puar copies his movements.

"Dah! What's even happening?!"

"This is getting ridiculous." Vegeta flies away from the Saiyans quickly as he dives towards the odd scene. Both Cells looks at him now, not exactly expecting him.

"Oh, crap. I forgot to add Vegeta into this!" Yamcha shouts. "How do we stop a Saiyan?!"

"Just carry it out!" Krillin clenches his fists. "We are going all out, even if the odds are so great. We have those other guys to slow him down. That's all we need, just a little time!"

Vegeta glances back, and he makes a sharp turn to avoid a blast that was fired at him. He turns around, flying backwards now. He crosses his arms over his face, blocking a punch that was aimed there. His eyes are angrily locked on Raditz, who is constantly on his tail, it seems. The prince knocks Raditz back, and he looks to his right and ducks in time to avoid an attack from Turles. However, he fails to look up. A red staff slams on the top of his head and sends him down.

Kakarot watches Vegeta recover quickly. "Whatever it is that you guys are trying to do, you better do it quick!"

"He's talking to us?" Yamcha blinks.

"Who else?!" Krillin spreads his feet apart as Cell remains creeped out by the duplicate mocking him.

"We have to be quick!" Chiaotzu gasps. "If Cell has him…!"

"This playing around has gone on long enough!" Yamcha clenches his fists. "No more holding back! We still have this one shot! Take it!"

Krillin clenches his teeth as he spreads his feet apart. "Alright! Here goes! Power up!"

The three Humans let lose their energy. It engulfs them and flows upwards as an intense gust that sends dirt and dust swirling in the air around them.

Android 17 slips into a defensive stance as Cell comes closer. The Saiyans all swirl around each other like a swarm, Vegeta constantly dodging as the others try to attack him.

Future Trunks pauses as the others continue their efforts to slow Vegeta down. He looks down at the Z-Fighters. "Their energy is rising quickly. Whatever it is they are trying… I hope it's enough. But what can they do… when they aren't as strong as my father? Then again… raw power doesn't always win."

Krillin grunts and shuts his eyes tight as the gust begins to build up more. After several seconds, his eyes lock on the target. "KAIO KEN!"

Kakarot stops flying in an instant as red aura engulfs the Z-Fighters below. "Whoa!"

"What the hell?!" Vegeta didn't think their energy would skyrocket like this.

Cell turns around. "What?"

The three rocket forward in intense speed, catching Cell by surprise. Yamcha lands the first hit against Cell's side. Krillin kicks the enemy under his chin, and Tien sends him flying with a heavy punch. The three take turns landing powerful blows against Cell, looking like red rockets in the distance that constantly fly past and strike him.

Cell is struck several more times, and he has enough. He swing a his tail, knocking them all away. He attacks with energy blasts that the tree dodge.

Vegeta growls. "These Humans had been holding back?! Their techniques make up for their lack of strength! But it won't save them from me!"

"How about you pay attention?!" Raditz cries out from above.

Vegeta spins around and looks up, growling at the sight of Kakarot and Raditz hovering above. "These two are the most annoying!"

Cell is starting to block the trio's attacks now. He knocks Krillin down, and he prepares to stomp him down.

"KAIO KEN… TIMES TWO!"

Cell is knocked back by a powerful headbutt again at his chest. Krillin continues to attack him with a frenzy of punches. Even if they don't hurt him too much, pushing him away is part of the plan that is in action.

Tien attacks him from behind, and Krillin flies out the way quickly to avoid being knocked over. Krillin joins Yamcha's side as they cup their hands to the side.

"KAAA… MEEE…" Krillin begins.

"HAAA… MEEE…!" Yamcha joins the chant.

Both fighters have the attack ready to fire. Tien knocks Cell to the ground.

"HAAAAAAA!" Krillin and Yamcha fire, and the blasts strike Cell head on, piercing through him.

Kauli watches the ground being destroyed even more. The wind is intense once again. "I'm going to need a shower after this. All this damn dirt…"

The red aura fades from the three. Krillin rubs his head as he keeps his eyes below. Soon enough, they can see him, and his determined expression switches to fear as Cell stands, shaking in pain as smoke rises from his charred arms.

He took the attack and blocked it. His arms look terribly burned… what did he do? That blast did nothing?

They hear laughter. The Z-Fighters look up, seeing Vegeta.

"Did you really think all of that would kill him? I'll be honest. What you pulled off was impressive, but if Cell can go against our own attacks, what good will your own do? I can easily kill him here, but that's no fun. It's time we stop playing around! Hand over the Android!"

Android 17 glares at the Saiyan. It didn't work!

Krillin growls, and he looks at the Android. "17! You need to run outta here!"

"Your plan is failing." Android 17 frowns. "Even if I did run, you won't be able to hold him off."

"17… just do aa they say." Android 16 lies on the ground, with damages sparking. "Cell is only after you. As long as you are out of his reach, we all have a chance of stopping him."

"What about you? You're broken bad." 17 frowns. "Can't exactly leave you looking like that."

"You go on without me. I am nothing of Cell's concern. I will retaliate when the time is right. You focus on getting as far as possible, starting now."

Android 17 is a bit hesitant, but he nods. "Alright. You take care." He begins to run.

Cell and Vegeta catch him moving. Immediately, they both push their interferences away by knocking them off. Cell is flying after the Android.

"Curses!" Raditz and the others fly after them. "We might just not reach them this time!"

Kakarot spins his weapon in his hands before aiming one end towards the flying threat. "Power Pole, EXTEND!"

The weapon grows as the warrior swings it towards Cell. It is snatched by a pair of hands belonging to Vegeta. Kakarot finds himself being pulled forward. He spins himself around Vegeta to avoid being struck by any upcoming attack.

Cell laughs at this as he reaches for the Android, who wasn't expecting him to catch up for fast. "Now I have you!"

"Not if I can help it!" Raditz soars down, but Vegeta shoots past him. "Why you little…!"

Gine keeps going. She fires a blast, but Vegeta slaps it aside easily. She's trying, but her efforts prove to do nothing. "Come on! We can't let it happen!"

Raditz, Future Trunks, Kauli, Kakarot, and Turles are all chasing Vegeta down. Vegeta already landed behind 17, keeping him from going anywhere else. Raditz flies faster, and his eyes are focused on Cell as he prepares to attack him.

Cell simply knock him away with an arm swing before he proceeds.

Raditz crashes to the ground, and he is quick to his knees before punching right through the asphalt. "Damn it! No!"

Cell touches ground within a few seconds of excited flight. He walks towards the gift he is being offered. His tail lifts from dragging on the ground, and the needle portion hovers over his shoulder before it opens, like the mouth of a snake ready to swallow its meal.

Gine pulls Raditz to his feet at the same time she witnesses this horrid act happening before them. However, Kauli and Future Trunks act quickly, firing a blast on hopes to knock Cell away, but the bio-android swats them away like flies. The blasts change direction and crash through buildings instead.

Vegeta jumps back with a chuckle. 17 is quick to his feet, stepping away from Cell who is too close now.

Desperate to stay alive, 17 fires a frenzy of blasts, but they all do absolutely nothing to the threat who dodges them all while still approaching. Now Cell is right in front of him. He is quick to grab the tail as it tries to swallow him, but he is being pushed down, easily overpowered. He hears the prince's amused laugh, and he can only send him a hated look before a blast strikes his back, forcing him to fall to his knees. The tail swallows him.

Vegeta lowers his hand with a grin. "Stay down, Android."

It's horrifying for the others to witness. 17 is lifted by the tail that begins to swallow more of his body away. He kicks his legs helplessly, but they remain still once his waist is swallowed. And within seconds, his entire body is gone.

"NO!" Gine screams.

Cell laughs as the body travels through his tail to his backside. He looks at his hands and the expression on his face is pure amazement. "This power! It's surging! Such raw energy! It's all mine! Ahahahaaa!"

His entire body glows, and a blast of blinding light bursts from his body.

The warriors watch the light dim, and Cell has indeed changed form at last.

The bio-android still has his bug-like look. His wings are the same but are folded neatly against his back. In fact, he looks more humanoid. His face body, and hands look almost Human. He appears to have on boots, and the side of his face looks similar to Frieza's. His tail is tucked under his wings… meaning he most likely doesn't need it anymore.

It's completely quiet as all eyes stare at him.

It turns out it really is enough.

Cell smirks. "Well, am I handsome? Hahaha!" Even his voice changed again. It sounds like a man with a deep tone. he certainly looks approachable for some, but his power…

Krillin gulps as he steps back. They had the chance, and they couldn't do anything. The monk is speechless. The power he feels from the threat is so intense…

Oolong and Puar step away, staring at the enemy, not knowing if escape is even possible.

Future Trunks feels his tail twitch. "Damn him…! Doesn't he feel that power…? He's far beyond our league now…! That Vegeta…!"

Cell looks at his hands carefully, taking in how much he changed from the inside out. He begins to laugh again, pleased to obtain the level of power he had been seeking for so long. "Finally… I am finally, perfect. I must say, I appreciate your offer, Vegeta."

"Don't thank me." Vegeta chuckles. "I just want a better challenge. It's no fun to fight when your opponent is kicked around like a ragdoll, is it? Nice look. But you won't enjoy it long."

"You're convinced that you can beat me?" Cell asks.

"I made you a joke before. I can surely beat you down again. It'll just be more interesting." Vegeta grins. "But if you really want to spend your last hour crying, that's perfectly fine."

"You have no idea what you walked into, Vegeta." Cell laughs. "People like you amuse me."

"This guy is nuts…" Krillin grumbles. He isn't sure on what to do, but he notices Raditz and how angry he appears to be.

Gine looks at her oldest son. "Now, Raditz. You need to stay calm-"

"Stay calm?! Now?! This is a death trap!" Raditz's power explodes, gathering everyone's attention. "I won't let this carry on for much longer!" He flies forward, and he throws a powerful kick. His boot strikes Cell directly on the head.

The enemy doesn't move. Not even an inch. He didn't even winch. It didn't hurt him at all.

"Wha…?" Raditz jumps back and lands on the ground. He fires a Saturday Crush, but even trying to stun the enemy doesn't happen. Now he steps back. All of his attacks are nothing now?

Cell throws his own punch, and it connects to Raditz's face. The Saiyan is sent flying back as the enemy lowers his hand, looking at it carefully.

"Raditz!" Turles and Kakarot are quick to reach him. Gine drops to his side.

Raditz covers his nose, which is obviously broken. "He… he didn't even put effort into that punch…! D-damn!"

Gine looks at Cell, and then back at her son. "This isn't good… if your attacks didn't even scratch him… then…!"

Tien shakes his head as his anger rises. "Vegeta just made a huge mistake…!"

"It's a mistake for any of you to try to challenge him. If you stood no chance against him before, what good would fighting him he for you now?" Vegeta chuckles. "As for myself, I have a greater challenge. I'll show the true strength that all of you have been denied! So then, I hope you are ready."

Cell crosses his arms. "I am very interested, Vegeta. But I would hate to fight you without all of your audience. Where is the one who had been with you for so long? And your brother?"

"Leaving me alone." Vegeta answers. "But I suppose I can wait. I can't wait to see the look on Tarble's face once he realizes just how victorious I will be. Then he'll understand just how much of a fool he's been! Paranoid! That's always him! Hah!"

"Ooh. Now I'm truly interested. Alright." Cell nods. "Then we will meet back here…"

"Tomorrow." Vegeta says. "That's enough time for you to cry yourself to sleep tonight."

"Those words suit someone else." Cell begins to walk away. "Hah. Saiyans are truly something! I appreciate your assistance, but you will be kicking yourself soon enough!"

"What does that mean…?" Future Trunks growls.

"You heard him." Raditz grumbles. "He'll be back."

"Oh, no." Yamcha says. "It's going downhill from here."

"For you." Vegeta says. "You'll regret doubting me. All of you. I am the strongest warrior there is. A simple upgrade won't be enough to defeat me."

 **\- 0000 -**

Soon enough, the next day does arrive. Everyone is silent, outside the ship after finishing breakfast. It was a quiet and awkward one for the Saiyans. Mainly because of Vegeta… but it was a bit empty with the two others out training. Those two have no idea.

They are oblivious to what happened.

Vegeta would laugh, knowing his brother would lose his mind. He hardly cares, stating how weaklings fear things like this.

The prince watches his surroundings, now with his own change of attire. The style is similar to his brother's, only the body armor piece is black instead of grey, with the abdomen portion gold along with the tips of his white boots. White gloves match along with it. Underneath the armor and covering the rest of his body is a blue 'jumpsuit'. A royal red cape tops it off.

According to Vegeta, no one has the right to wear a cape unless it is him. Not even Tarble.

His ways of thinking led them to a bad spot. No one feels good at all.

Singing birds isn't enough to ease the tension. Kakarot sirs on the grass, trying to think of what to do when he has his turn to train. Knowing Cell is much stronger now, he'll have to push himself even harder.

ChiChi has grown terribly worried after hearing the news. She's constantly worried about Karot's whereabouts. What if Cell found the child out there? She wishes to return to the lookout in hopes to ask Kami, but ChiChi and the others returned to the ship first-hand in hopes that Karot was there.

He could be in the woods, at least?

Baby Trunks isn't as noisy as usual. In fact, he sits near his father and his future counterpart, quiet this time.

It's been quiet for so long, since nobody is in the mood to talk. A loud gunshot does jolt them all from whatever thoughts they could be having.

Launch lowers her gun as she pulls a toothpick she had been chewing on from her mouth. "All of you are just gonna sit around? That monster is out there while all of you look like a bunch of lost puppies!"

"There isn't much we can do in our current position." Tien frowns. "We just need to think of some way to deal with Cell without killing ourselves in the process."

"Oh sure. We tried our previous plans, and they didn't do much of anything while we _had_ a chance!" Kauli growls as she stands from sitting. "We had the coordination. We had the right moves. He was just too strong. But now, he's even _stronger_ and even _more_ resilient! And if Raditz can't even scratch him, what are our odds now?!"

"We tried our best…" Oolong grumbles as Puar seems to not know how to respond.

"Can you stop screaming over there, woman?" Vegeta grows annoyed with her already.

Kauli steps close to him. "You know what? I hope Cell whoops your stubborn tail, to the next year. I can't stand looking at you! You're too proud to realize what you did!"

"Yes. Of course." Vegeta crosses his arms. "What's next? You want a damn postcard? Boy, am I-"

He is cut off as Kauli slaps him across the face. Vegeta hits the ground in an instant.

"DAAAH!" The other Saiyan's eyes bulge out their sockets. Raditz looks the most shocked. Perhaps… no, it must be the very first time anyone has ever done _that…_

 **3)** Vegeta pushes himself to one knee. He rubs the side of his face as he places one foot down to stand. He staggers and regains his footing as he looks at her with a mixed expression of disbelief and anger.

"Are you even aware of the hell that happened out there?! You don't even care! Of course you don't!" Kauli is in his face with bared teeth. "You've just sentenced us all to death! We tried to warn you, but stubborn idiots like you just won't listen! Not until it's too late! So, guess what?! Now we're all going to-"

Vegeta sends a quick chop to her throat. Kauli gasps and grips her neck instantly, stepping away.

Now, everyone gasps.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Turles shouts. "What are you-"

"People like you would normally die for doing something like that." Vegeta pulls his fist back and sends a powerful punch against her stomach, enough to lift her from the ground.

"VEGETA!" Kakarot cries out.

Baby Trunks covers his eyes.

Kauli falls to her knees, and she coughs out a mouthful of fluids, possibly from her stomach. She struggles to stay off the ground as her entire body shakes in pain.

"Oh, no!" Puar shrieks.

"That wasn't necessary!" Kakarot gawks. "That's too far!"

"Who are you to talk? You would treat any human the same way despite how weak they are." Vegeta responds as he lifts his foot. He kicks Kauli under her chin, and she falls on her back.

Kakarot growls, knowing the prince made a point, but he wouldn't do it to anyone he knows well, right? Or maybe he would had if the demon was still around…

But to watch this? No. He can't. No one can. They all want to do something to stop it but, no one is making a move. Vegeta is aware of this, and he's taking advantage of it.

"You talk tough, but in reality, you're just another weakling." Vegeta walks towards her, and he reaches down once he's close enough. He grabs her hair, pulling her to her feet. "And now you say nothing. What's wrong? Finally realized your place?"

Kauli can't seem to talk, but the anger is clear in her eyes.

She growls and spits on his face.

"AAAAH!" Now everyone screams.

Vegeta simply rubs it off. He growls heavily before slamming her to the ground, hard enough for her to bounce. He rises a leg and slams his foot down against her tail. A loud snap followed by a silent scream is enough to tell two things.

The fall knocked the wind out of her. She can't breathe.

And her tail is broken.

Launch growls. "That bastard…!"

"He just beats them down like some bully!" Krillin clenches his fists. To stand by and watch is a horrible feeling.

Raditz was about to say something, but he catches light movement from Turles. Looking at him, he is surprised to see his tail fur starting to rise. So even he agrees this is taken too far…

Vegeta begins to walk away. "That's a lesson for all of you. Now help her before she dies. I'll need her alive."

In an instant, Future Trunks jumps from where he stands and lands next to her. "Kauli… are you alright? Can you speak?" He asks softly, afraid that she may just be dying as Vegeta claims.

The woman opens her mouth. She tries to speak, but instead she struggles to breathe again. She lowers her head, grunting and gasping.

"Stay down." Raditz instructs her. "Kid."

"Uh… right." The teen knows what to do. He drops down by Kauli and carefully scoops her from the ground. He glances at Vegeta, who watches without protest, or a word. Since the coast seems clear, he moves away, heading towards Raditz who is already snatching the healing substance his futuristic son had to offer.

"What? It's empty?!" Raditz stares at the empty container. "You've got to be shitting me!"

"We used it all up!" Future Trunks reasons. "I don't have anymore! I'll have to make some more with the Senzu Beans-"

"Damn it. We have to risk using the ship to heal her." Raditz grumbles.

"But what if Cell knows where we are? He may just blow it up to keep us from having any advantages. He did say he knows more about us than we think!" Future Trunks reminds his father.

Turles seems to be in heavy thought now. From the look on his face, he may have an idea on mind, but it seems to be tossed aside as a bad one.

Upon observing the conflicts in the situation, Kakarot slowly rises, and he turns towards the prince with bared teeth. "All you ever did was hurt people…"

Vegeta stops walking, and he looks at the Saiyan. "Be grateful that she's a female. I decided to be nicer. She would had been dead, if a certain few didn't care about her so much."

"What?" Kakarot blinks.

Turles' facial expression changes to slight surprise, before being overtaken by anger again.

Vegeta notices this. "I figured teaching her a lesson would keep her, and anyone else in their place. I got tired of her smart mouth, so I decided to shut her up for the time being. Judging from his rattled she is, she will think twice next time."

Gine growls. "Your tactics are wrong. The way you think is reckless! Just as she said, you're killing us off! How dare you bring harm to someone, all because they correct what you did wrong!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta snorts. "Correct me too? You are one of the weakest among us. Spare your breath. For bearing three annoying brats… especially one who is a great burden…" The palm of his hand spreads open, facing her. "Well…"

Gine's eyes widen. Is this really what things lead to? "So. That's it. Prince Vegeta, promised king, has brought even more pain, and he doesn't know it. This is what the future that King Vegeta the Third promised us?"

"You question things so much. I see where you sons get _that_ from." Vegeta's attack is ready to fire. Gine doesn't even move. "But you don't go down a coward. I'll praise you for that."

A blast is unleashed, soaring towards Gine. Quickly, Raditz springs forward as he charges his own attack in attempt to deflect the one Vegeta sent. However, a random and much faster blast strikes Vegeta's, and destroys it along with itself. It kicks up dirt and dust, covering their clothes with more stains to fight later on.

Vegeta growls as he waves the cloud away. "You really are a fool, aren't you?"

"To call those who oppose you is one thing. To call those pointing out your flaws just shows how idiotic you can be."

Kakarot looks around quickly, and the others have the same idea. That voice without a doubt belongs to Tarble. He arrived at the right or wrong time. Hard to tell.

Vegeta growls. "So. You decided to come out? What did you do yesterday? Conflict your problems?" His eyes lock on one spot, and for a second, he looks a bit taken back.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOO-**

 _I DON'T do this unless I feel I need too. You aren't required to listen to all the chapter themes, but stop what you are doing and play this theme right here now! It's number 4! Trust me. Add the below link to a YouTube URL;_

/watch?v=KemOsQ9UJAE

 _I know it's not Dragon Ball, but just listen._

 **-OOOOOOOOOOO-**

 **4)** With his feet firm against the grass, and the dust clearing away once more, Tarble stands tall as his cape flows elegantly behind him. The air around him flows upwards along with the glowing yellow light. His hair stands tall and golden as his fogged turquoise eyes seem to harden.

"Pardon the intrusion. I did arrive later than I hoped." Tarble says. "But perhaps it was for the best."

Kauli struggles to move an inch in Future Trunks' arms. She can breathe again, but the pain she is in is intense. But it doesn't stop her from seeing what she believes is an illusion at first.

Future Trunks stares at his teacher-counterpart in awe. Once again, he is able to see the Saiyan who taught him in such a powerful form. When did he obtain this? No one had to die for him to reach it like in his timeline.

Kakarot chuckles in excitement, mixed with disbelief. "No way…! He's a Super Saiyan, guys!"

"I'm going to change yours and 16's name to Sherlock." Raditz grumbles. But, he can't deny just how surprised he is. The underdog of the royal family has done what his brother denied. It's incredible. And somewhat, it leaves him a bit nervous. What could this mean for them? For Vegeta?

"I was going to be next in line…" Turles isn't too pleased.

Vegeta regains his calm look. After a few seconds, he snickers. "So. You're a Super Saiyan. Suddenly this legend has been downgraded to some hand-me-down. How disappointing. Though, it won't save you."

"It won't?" Tarble seems to notice a change. "Her energy fell like a rock."

"Oh. You mean that one?" Vegeta glances at Kauli. "She kept running her mouth, so I decided to shut her up. My ears needed a break from her constant nagging."

"You can't handle criticism. Shame on you." Tarble crosses his arms. He seems angered by not just seeing Kauli hurt, but knowing what else his brother did. "But what you just did… I felt it on my way here. You bloody idiot."

Vegeta chuckles at his brother's insult. "I can easily send that freak back to where he came from. No big deal."

"You are incredibly stubborn, it's unfathomable. Is death going to be the only way you will realize how absurd you have been?"

"Death won't come to me anytime soon, I'm afraid. It suits you far better." Vegeta turns around as he hears feet touching the ground. "Nappa. What the hell did you do?"

Nappa frowns. "He was demanding. He wanted me to go all-out against him. Thought he was crazy. But… it makes sense… when he showed me his power again at those Saibamen, I had the feeling he was close. It wasn't until he faced my ultimate attack he was reminded of all the bad things, and he snapped. I have to say, Vegeta. You really motivated him."

"He was just jealous." Vegeta chuckles. "He knows he will never reach me. Even as a Super Saiyan."

"Arrogant as always." Tarble is unable to bear Vegeta's mockery for much longer. "Someone ought to bring pain to you when you least expect it."

"Are you saying you would challenge me to full fight?" Vegeta asks, as if Tarble is a fool. "Oh, please. We both know what the outcome will be."

"Allow me to remind you how you would had been six feet under if the others didn't save your tail."

"You only got lucky before because you had your sneaky tricks. It's different now. You are without your cheating gadgets this time. Allow _me_ to remind _you_ that true Saiyan warriors uses no such things."

"I don't need them." Tarble narrows his eyes. "I have my wits."

"Then come." Vegeta chuckles. "But it's not like you would win. You will _never_ win."

"Neither will you once Cell comes around again." Tarble snarls. "You've brought enough pain! And just when we had a chance to beat him, you screwed it up! Now we are done for! The fault is all yours…!"

"That's right. Get angry. Though it won't do any good. Rant all you like. This time, I won't be so merciful. I'll kill you where you stand."

"You've stolen my words… but I'm making it a promise!"

"It's a promise you can't keep?" Vegeta clenches his fists and releases a powerful shout as golden light bursts from his body. His glowing blonde hair flows with his aura as he stares down his brother.

Tarble stiffens.

Kakarot turns to ChiChi quickly. "Grab Trunks and run inside."

ChiChi doesn't argue. She picks up the baby to take shelter inside the ship. Launch steps back a bit, grumbling about something.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta takes notice of his brother's hesitation. "Aren't you going to try to attack me?"

"Don't push yourself so hard!" Tarble lunges forward as he throws a punch. A shockwave bursts from the impact.

Vegeta's arm shakes somewhat as Tarble tries to overpower him. "You're hardly even trying to look any less pathetic!"

"SHUT UP!"

Tarble lands a heavy punch on with his free hand, but against his brother's arm. Vegeta releases him willingly, and the two part away a few yards.

Kakarot frowns. "Hold on. Don't tell me they are-"

Nappa holds his hand out in front of Kakarot. "Don't. Let them handle it. You didn't see us jumping it when you and Raditz fought, right?"

Raditz and Kakarot both blink. For a few seconds, they recall the grudge fight they had back then, only ending because they were about to kill each other in the process.

"Yeah but…" Raditz isn't so confident about it. "The only difference is… Tarble won't last a minute against Vegeta, even _as_ a Super Saiyan! Not as strong as he is now!"

The mentioned Vegeta crosses his arms.

"I don't know. Vegeta's been reading Tarble since he crashed on Planet Namek. I have a feeling we are about to see what he had been hiding."

"What Vegeta's been hiding?" Turles is interested. "I don't get it."

"I am completely lost by whatever they are talking about." Yamcha mutters before looking back to the upcoming fight. "But this isn't a good time for them to fight each other. Don't they remember what just happened? I'm not fond of Saiyans, but we need as many as we can get. Losing one means Cell has a higher chance of completely wiping us out!"

Tien shakes his head. "We are talking about aliens who enjoy combat more than anything. Though I am a bit lost myself. We should be planning right now…"

Tarble sneers as his tail moves restlessly. He has had enough of Vegeta's abusive words and treatment. He knows all eyes are on him. This is embarrassing. "I am no longer afraid of you. In fact, I'm regretting listening to everyone when they asked me not to kill you. I had you. I was so close. But, oh well. It won't hurt to at least try again."

"Hm. So you're not afraid to bring pain. Yes. I noticed that when you did try to take my life." Vegeta notes. "It seems father's lesson took a long time to take affect on you."

"What?" Tarble frowns.

"He was hoping sending you away would shape you to do better. It did have some effect, but I'm afraid it's not enough. Even though you managed to become a Super Saiyan, all of that power will just go to waste."

"You keep talking like that. I'll make you wish you never mocked me all those years!"

"Oh? Are you? Well then, I'll be nice."

Nice?"

The older prince returns to his normal form, confusing a few. "I won't be a Super Saiyan. I can defeat you as I am right now! Perhaps fighting using half of even that is too much for you."

Tarble snarls heavily. "Damn you…"

Raditz would say something about how reckless it is to allow their energy to spike like this. Anyone would find them, but… the amount of energy he is feeling…

Why would Vegeta fight a Super Saiyan Tarble in his normal form?

Vegeta smirks. "Is that all? Do you want to die a pathetic death again, crying like a baby?!"

Tarble's eyes widen as he recalls being struck down by Frieza's finger blast. The last thing he remembers after that was seeing Kakarot through his tears…

Again? Not again!

He feels his heart pounding, and he hears the blood rushing in his ears. A strange sensation rushes through his spine, spreading through his body. He feels so hot…

Vegeta seems to catch this. He crosses his arms, appearing interested. "You can feel it, don't you? The power flowing through you, and the blood rushing through your veins. Hold on to that sensation. That is the rush of battle, what it means to be a Saiyan! You're not a gentle maintenance man! You are a Saiyan warrior, a prince on top of that! Embrace the feeling and don't let go! The power of a Super Saiyan is nothing to you with!"

Don't let go? But for Tarble, it feels so overwhelming, he's afraid that…

No. He can't be afraid. He's no longer afraid.

Tarble clenches his fists as his power seems to rise. "I've had it with you…!"

"Then show it to me!"

Tarble lunges from the ground with a roar. The force of the launch sends dirt flying and forming a cloud. Despite how fast Tarble is coming for the first hit, Vegeta lifts his arm over his face in time to block the punch.

Vegeta swing a his arm back, pushing Tarble away. He captures Tarble's next punch, keeping a firm grip this time. Sending his own, his own hand is caught. ' _What?!'_

Feet form on the ground, they struggle against each other, grunting. Both sides push in efforts to overpower the other. Their energy flows powerfully, and the ground begins to shake. Cracks burst around their feet, and within seconds, they sink into the ground.

Vegeta growls now. Why is he putting in so much effort to keep Tarble from pushing him back? At the same time, he finds himself pushing harder, only for his brother to do the same. Tarble's power… it keeps growing.

Just what kind of training did he do?

The force of their clashing power causes the ground underneath them to be churned into a crater as they sink a good foot in.

' _How the hell is he keeping up?!'_ Vegeta can only think.

Turles takes a step back. "No way! I didn't think he had this much power in him!"

"Not surprising. Vegeta knew this all along." Nappa notes.

"What?" Turles and Raditz looks at the general.

"Raditz. You weren't there, but I am sure you felt it. Back when we were on Namek." Nappa begins to point out. "His energy went crazy after Vegeta got impaled by Frieza. He gave that creep a surprise, that's for sure. He even managed to push him back."

"That's right…" Raditz blinks. "His power did spike up crazy. I didn't believe it was him at first… but thinking about it again, this happened again. It was against King Cold's army."

For a few seconds, he pictures the scene. How Tarble was creating a energy ball full of destruction. It wiped out those soldiers in an instant, when before, he hardly hurt them.

"Vegeta must had figured it out, how King Vegeta lied to him."

"Lied?" Turles is lost.

"The reason why Tarble was sent away was not because of his weak power-level. King Vegeta only said that so that Prince Vegeta would focus more on himself." Nappa explains.

"Wait… so he sent him away for no reason?" Raditz blinks.

"No. Tarble is truly in the elite class. But due to his gentle nature and non-violent behavior, he couldn't put good use into his power. He cried when he was sent to fight a pack of Saibaman in a training session. He just lacked the Saiyan instinct he needed to fight. To look less of a joke, the king sent him away to a low-power planet, and he never spoke of his existence."

"Just like mother?" Kakarot wonders if the two compare.

Gine looks at her youngest son strangely.

"Gine?" Nappa knows the Saiyan is out looking for clues. "In a way. Unlike Tarble, she _was_ part of the Saiyan army. Just like your father - and any other Saiyan - she did her part in the world trade organization."

Kakarot's eyes widen. He can't imagine his mother possibly going into other planets and killing the natives. "But… she's too nice."

"She's gentle." Raditz corrects him. "But I ran into her in Hell. Trust me. She did a fair number of Frieza's dirty work like the rest of us. She had to quit when it became too difficult. She wasn't engaging as well as the others. In fact, she was only her best when there was a full moon around."

"She was never a fan of that." Turles adds.

"I can speak for myself." Gine sighs. "But thank you. Though I would like to not remember those days."

Nappa nods. "Right. There are a few rare cases in which Saiyans are born with little to no violent nature we naturally have. Since Tarble was one of those cases, the king saw no use of him."

Kakarot can't believe it. "You're kidding. So basically-"

"Yeah. No one knew the king had a second son. Only the few that knew Prince Vegeta very well."

The two princes jump back, and remain still.

"Not bad." Vegeta notes. "But… not good enough."

Tarble lowers his head with a heavy snarl, and he rockets from the ground, zipping past and around Vegeta before landing a kick against his back.

Vegeta falls flat and rolls around in time to block a foot from slamming against his leg, but the other knocks his arm free. He rolls away again to avoid another stomping. Springing to his feet, he uses on arm to block a frenzy of punches before sending his own that strike against Tarble's face. It ends with a kick against the chest.

Tarble staggers back and throws his head around before lunging forward with a scream. He cuts around Vegeta again and swings his arm, chopping the back of his neck and spins quickly with a kick against his back. Vegeta is sent forward, and he assaults his back with several more punches until Vegeta spins around and knocks him back.

"I still don't understand." Raditz frowns. "All this time, he had potential?"

"He was born in the elite class. The King lied about his power level. Tarble had no idea he could fight better."

Future Trunks is in awe. "Right! Teacher had always been strong in my time. So when I came back here… I was confused on why he was so… weak. The Tarble I know was a Super Saiyan!"

"A what?!" The three brothers look at the teenager now.

"I can believe it." Nappa nods. "Unlike any of you, and the kid, who has to tap into that power by breaking limits countless times, Tarble had it for some time. He couldn't bring it in his heart to use it. He was oblivious that he was stronger. Sure, he's not as strong as Vegeta, or even me… but he's not weak, either. Not when he's determined. Vegeta and I have been trying to pull it out but… he's been stubborn."

"Just like Vegeta for sure." Future Trunks sighs.

"He's not as strong as Vegeta, but, he's not weak either. And even now… Tarble may be blind, but that reason alone is why he became an even greater warrior."

"Huh?" Future Trunks is confused.

Nappa goes on. "Every creature adapts this way. Lose one sense, the others are enhanced. Because he lost his sight, his body had to adapt to make up for what he lacks. You can see it all right now."

The picture forms in their minds as he explains.

"His ears are far more sensitive than the average Saiyan's. He can hear even the quietest of movement. In combat, for someone to take a step, or throw a punch, he can hear it, locate it, and detect it all at once."

Tarble jumps back and lands in a crouch. He avoids two punches and tilts his head down to avoid a kick.

"His sense of touch is much more accurate. He can feel the shift in the air when there is movement. His balance is far greater than it was before, and he uses the ground as a guide."

Vegeta attempts to stomp his brother down, but Tarble slides between his legs and kicks his own two back while supporting his weight with his hands. Vegeta is kicked on the back, and Tarble spins and knocks Vegeta on his left side.

"Errah! Yaa! RAAAAAH!" His punches are violent. Vegeta finds himself putting a bit more effort to block them. He sends a few kicks, and he is struck a few times in return.

Vegeta throws another punch, but his brother appears to disappear out of thin air. "He's gotten faster, hm? Not bad…" He turns around, but Tarble is still not seen.

"Over here!"

Vegeta spins around and snatches Tarble's ankle, saving himself from being kicked. "Nice try."

Tarble aims the palm of his hand towards his brother, turning his hand upside-down and unleashing a blast that strikes Vegeta head on. His ankle is free, and he soars forward to attack. Two of his punches are thrown, but captured.

Vegeta grins darkly. "As I was saying."

Tarble begins to scream out in pain as his fingers are crushed under the pressure. The pain seems motivate him to try to free himself. He steps back as he is pushed back while the painful crushing carries on. Finally, he throws his head forward and headbutts his brother, freeing his hands. He lands a powerful punch on the side of his head, only to be struck by an elbow against his neck in return. He lands another blow before grabbing Vegeta and throwing him over his head, slamming him to the ground.

Vegeta kicks his legs, knocking Tarble back. He springs to his feet and kicks him down, throwing his foot down towards his chest, but it is captured and held on to. Next thing he knows, he is pulled to the ground. Cleverly, he swings his feet and knocks Tarble down before kicking his sides several times. The final one knocks Tarble away several feet. "Seriously? If that is all you have to offer, then I am disappointed. You've gotten better, but it won't save you from dying."

Tarble gasps as his brother is suddenly in front of him. He is punched on the left side of his face, then his right. The cycle carries on for several seconds. His face is being abused by the attacks. Despite being pushed back, it doesn't stop. One blow hits him on the nose. He covers it in pain, and a pair of fists slam against his head and sends him crashing. He is on his knees in an instant, and he forces himself to his feet, only to be attacked again.

Vegeta keeps going, ignoring the cries of pain. "Come on, Tarble! I've seen it before! You had used it against Frieza, Cold's army… so why not me?! Where is that Saiyan I've caught a glimpse of! Show it to me! You're truly are boring me!" He throws a punch and watches his brother fall. He throws a kick against his left rib cage, and he does it again, and again, and again. "You're not living up to standards! How do you expect to live on like this? You're a Super Saiyan, damn it! Stop playing around! Are you scared of its power?! Is that it?!"

Tarble screams out with each strike. He is truly suffering at this point. The terrible flames swirling within him begin to grow even more.

"He's not doing so well anymore." Raditz frowns. "We should end this."

"No. We can't interfere. Vegeta is a tough teacher for sure. This is a survival lesson for Tarble, possibly his final test." Nappa says.

"Huh?"

"I'll step in when it gets too violent."

Each strike… it's too much to bear. Within seconds, those sensations wash over him, swallowing him. His breathing becomes quicker and heavier as he snarls. It engulfs him fully now. A powerful urge begins to take over.

Tarble captures the foot this time, and he shoves it back before he rolls to his knees, feeling sharp pain stabbing where he was struck. He throws his fist into the ground with an angry scream, causing cracks to burst across the surface.

Future Trunks can't watch it anymore. He steps forward. "Vegeta! That's enou-"

"Don't get in the way!" Tarble snaps at him, startling the teen and surprising the others. "This is _my_ fight! Stay out of it!" He lowers his head, breathing heavier than he was before. In fact, he can feel his entire body shaking… like remaining still is going to kill him.

He never felt this way before.

Nappa pushes the teen back. "Let him. It's about to get interesting."

"Huh…?" Future Trunks is confused.

Once again, Tarble is on his feet, growling long and heavy. His lips pull back further as he hears his brother laugh. This sensation… he gives into it completely. The urges are impossible to control.

He wants to fight.

No… he _craves_ for this fight.

Tarble throws his head back, screaming at the sky at full force. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His energy explodes, flowing as a powerful gust, stronger than it has ever been. His screaming carries out as his power seems to rise.

"Oh, boy." Kakarot and Raditz say. They know that sensation. The power of a Super Saiyan is intense. The rush they feel is near impossible to control. They are far too violent...

"Ha…" Future Trunks steps back as the ground begins to shake. "He sounds like an animal…"

"And you sound like a human." Raditz frowns. "They assume the same thing. Seriously. Do we really sound like some animal?"

"Um…"

"Don't answer that."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. The battle cry he is hearing from Tarble is almost alien to hear. "There it is. That's exactly what I'm looking for. That's the power you are _supposed_ to be feeling! Now then!" He swings a single arm out to the side.

Tarble lowers his head with his teeth clenched tight. His power continues to flow violently as his feet sinks into the ground. His mouth opens again as he is forced to breathe, and he locks on to his brother. "GHHH-AAAAAAAAH!" He rockets forward faster than anyone had took off before, and he throws a punch that connects to his brother's jaw.

"Daaah…?" Vegeta is shocked by how effortlessly the attack landed.

 **5)** Tarble swings both arms quickly, delivering several punches on the side of Vegeta's face before he sends a roundhouse kick. He kicks his legs forward several times, landing each blow.

He spins quickly and lands a kick. He does this again, and again, making quick work of his feet.

 _Wham-wham-wham-wham-WHAM!_

"Guh!" Vegeta is kicked back. He uses his forearm to block another attack, and he throws his own punch, surprised to see Tarble tilting back to dodge it. "What the-?!"

"He's… he's limber." Krillin notes. "Because his other senses are enhanced, and because he's smaller, he can dodge easier. He might even be faster than Vegeta!"

"Might is the key word." Tien notes. "But you're right. He's far more flexible with the way he fights."

Future Trunks laughs lightly as Tarble keeps pushing Vegeta back with each blow. "Yeah! That's him right! That's the Tarble fighting in my time!"

"He must had been a rough teacher…" Raditz notes.

"GHAA!" Tarble's boot slams again at Vegeta's chest.

Having enough, Vegeta swings both arms out, knocking the fists away. Tarble sends another kick that strikes his face, and he locks his hands together, landing a punch against Vegeta's head. The older prince saves himself from crashing, and he crosses his arms above his head, sinking into the ground with each kick against his arms. They are so rapid, it's like he's being hammered.

Tarble knocks away his arms using his feet before slamming a foot against his chest. He lands and lunges forward, only to be struck across the face. He growls and jumps back several times, and Vegeta is after him. He dodges two attacks and ducks, landing a punch against Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta's mouth opens wide due to the pain as he bends over, the fist not leaving and pushing further. He glares at his brother before leaping into flight.

Tarble follows quickly, not daring to allow his brother to catch a break. They trade blows as they continue to rise. Fists, elbows, knees and feet collide with one another as they cancel each other's attacks out. The blows grow more heavy. The impact heard is powerful.

Vegeta finally lands a few good hits, but Tarble quickly lands a hard kick, and another but he is struck again, and now Vegeta is beating Tarble down again.

A few seconds of the assault drags, and Tarble swings both arms, knocking Vegeta away before screaming again. He lands a roundhouse kick before a yellow blast forms over one hand, and he fires.

Vegeta slaps the attack away, but it leaves him open. He is punched on the left, kicked on the right… Tarble spins and his tail slaps Vegeta across the face and sends him flying down.

Tarble's hands build with energy, and he thrusts his hands forward and back rapidly. A storm of blasts rain down all over his target and the ground.

The watching warriors fly back to avoid being struck themselves. They can hear Tarble's angry cries as the attacks go on.

"I think he lost his mind." Future Trunks mutters.

"His fighting instincts are strong." Nappa says. "He's going all-out. I have to say… this is not the Tarble we saw when he crashed on Namek."

"HA! HA! HAAAAAA!" Tarble continues the frenzy, not caring about how much dirt and dust has risen. Not like it would make a difference for him. His eyes are wild, full of rage and malice. There are no signs of him stopping.

Meanwhile on the ground, Vegeta has his arms crossed over his head as he is crouched down. He grunts as the blast attack his arms. "Dah. Figures. He can't very well control those instincts enough to think clearly when he's this pissed. Thankfully, it's not as bad as Kakarot and his family gets when they get like this. They lose it all…"

He grunts as an explosion nearly throws him off.

"But if this is his first time giving in to these instincts besides being in his primal form… I'll let him have it for now." Vegeta gathered himself together before throwing his hands out with a shout. All the blasts bounce away and fire in every other way. They either explode mid-flight, or when they collide against something.

Future Trunks kicks a blast away as Nappa slaps one to another direction.

"This is really something!" Raditz slaps one away along with Turles. "If this is his power, then I am impressed!"

"The only problem is that he's a bit reckless!" Turles growls.

Tarble slaps away several of his deflected attacks. It's too much to keep up with, so he guards his face and curls up. His body takes several hits, but he doesn't relax the stance until it finally ends.

Vegeta rubs his arm across his face. He looks up at his brother. "Is that all?"

"RRRAAAAH!" Tarble clenches both fists, pulling them close against his chest as he begins to gather his energy again.

Vegeta frowns. "What's he building up for now? All his efforts didn't work so long."

Tarble's eyes lock to Vegeta, his tail swings with energy. "Bloody Hell, JUST DROP ALREADY!" He lunges again towards his brother.

"This again? How pointless." Vegeta prepares to block, but his brother vanishes from in front of him. Meaning he had moved faster than he expected. He turns around, only to be chopped across the face. He steps back, growling.

Tarble sends a roundhouse kick against the side of his head. The second one of his feet touches the ground, he chops the side of his face, and the other side. He does this a few times, stepping forward as Vegeta steps back, ending it with a headbutt. He pulls his hands back and unleashes a pair of powerful blasts that strikes his brother directly. A major explosion makes it clear a lot of damage was dealt. A cloud of dirt rises.

"Wow…" Future Trunks blinks. "Incredible. That's his favorite move to pull off when he gets angry enough."

"Huh. It's an effective combo." Nappa notes. "I see why he would use it, though this is the first time I ever saw it."

"Trust me. It hurts like hell."

"But the question is…"

Tarble lowers both of his hands, breathing hard. His aura flares strong, keeping him high in his battle senses.

Things don't go well for him. Vegeta staggers out of the cloud, covered with dirt, and several scratches. From the look on his face, he is very annoyed. "Congratulations." Vegeta's eyes narrow. "You managed to push me enough to start fighting more seriously."

Tarble says nothing.

"So, he wasn't kidding when he said he would hold back for him." Raditz frowns.

Vegeta places his first down firmly, and he transforms into his Super Saiyan form in seconds. "Have you said your prayers?"

Before Tarble could even respond, Vegeta lunges from his spot. His takeoff sent dirt flying as he closes the large gap between him and his brother in less than a second. He lands a punch square against Tarble's face, sending him back. Tarble crashes through the ground, disappearing under the dirt. "Hm. That didn't last at all."

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

The entire area explodes. Chunks of dirt are sent into the air. A deep hole was formed. Tarble has both fists out above his head, evidence that he is the cause behind the destruction. He slowly lowers his arms, snarling at his brother who is laughing at him.

Despite how hard he tried.

He still can't beat him.

"Now you see? This is the end for you." Vegeta grins as he rockets forward again. He is right above Tarble, locking his hands together. A powerful sledgehammer punch sends Tarble heavily slamming back-first against the ground.

Tarble coughs madly, and he shakes as he tries to rise, only to fall again. His hair turns back to its normal color as his Super Saiyan form fades.

"Vegeta! That's enough!" Raditz knows Tarble can't take it anymore. It has to stop. "He already lost!"

"He might as well be dead." Vegeta looks down at his suffering brother. "I see no point in trying to keep him alive. He's half dead already."

Tarble lies on his side, his mouth gaping like a fish on land. Gasping, he tries to get a grip on the ground, but he simply can't.

Vegeta reaches down, and he unclips a small capsule from Tarble's belt. He tosses it, and falling from the smoke and caught in Vegeta's hand, is a familiar tablet. He looks at it carefully. "You've been holding on to this a lot, ever since you landed on Namek. I assume this is where all your work is. What use is it when you can no longer see? You lie here pathetic because you spend far too much time cooped up in an office."

Nappa speaks quickly. "Vegeta. Just a second. That's not just his wo-"

Vegeta crushes it in his hands, ignoring the flying sparks. He lets the pieces drop to the ground as he walks away. "True warriors don't tinker with silly gadgets."

Tarble's eyes fill with shock, and through the fog, his iris trembles, matching his unsteady breathing. They widen as he loses is breath.

 _B-BMP!_

Nappa staggers, nearly thrown off his own feet, and completely startled. He felt the shockwave, but it felt like the Earth tried to throw them off the surface for that split second.

Tarble slowly stands, back in the form of a Super Saiyan. His anger fuels him to ignore the pain. Even if Vegeta still remains much stronger, the younger prince refuses to fall defeated. The rage was fueled by his failures, the constant suffering Vegeta gave him… and of course, envy.

His feet move forward. His anger increases more. Vegeta is ahead, curling his index finger to tease him to come closer. His energy begins to focus on one fist. Something the general caught quickly.

"That's enough!" Nappa holds his arms out, and the two brothers force their fight to an instant halt. The are confused and frustrated at the same time.

"Move aside, Nappa." Vegeta frowns.

"Let's think about this." Nappa says. "They want us to kill each other off. We don't want that, even if getting along seems impossible. We wait until this whole Cell situation is over with."

"We won't even get there!" Tarble growls. "You know what he did-"

"There will be no fight to the death here."

Vegeta crosses his arms. "I suppose I shouldn't waste my energy against that fool. We can finish this another time." He returns to his normal form, laughing as he walks away.

"So you're just going to walk away?!" Tarble snarls.

Nappa frowns. "You two can't kill each other now-"

"Quiet, you!" Tarble snaps at him, silencing him immediately. "This isn't over. Got it?"

Nappa doesn't say another word.

"This isn't over, Vegeta!" Tarble promises through an angry shout. "You dare to destroy what's left of my home! I'll kill you once Cell is finished! You hear me?!"

Nappa and the others move away quickly as Tarble's energy flows aggressively now.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, VEGETAAAA!"

 **-0000-**

"You felt that, Icarus?"

Karot strokes the back of the purple dragon who accompanied Zhanshitao and Baby Trunks before. He had found the dragon lost, and already, he befriended him.

The baby dragon looks at the child before the sky.

"A lot has happened. It feels like Tarble has gotten stronger, too. I wonder how strong he is? He must be so angry… I know Vegeta made Cell stronger."

The dragon looks at him in question.

"Vegeta's going get it." Karot says. "That's what he gets. He's done a lot of terrible things. Far too many. Then again, we all did terrible things. Even me. It's just that Vegeta made it much worse, and he still refuses to learn. He'll die because of that."

The baby dragon yawns, not understanding the situation well.

"He'll die, and then I'll be happy."

* * *

 **A/N :** **Finally Finished!**

 **Lol. This is what I realized.**

 _ **The Saiyan's (Pure-blooded) favorite words/noises.**_

 **Kakarot:** " _ **Bummer!"**_

 **Raditz:** " _ **Bah!"**_

 **Turles:** " _ **Fool!"**_

 **Nappa:** " _ **You!"**_

 **Vegeta:** " _ **Tch!"**_

 **Tarble:** " _ **Bother!"**_

 **Kauli:** " _ **Boy!"**_

 **I found myself typing those a lot for them. As for Vegeta, well… that's normal.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions :**

 **PQ1: How do you keep up with over ten characters at a time?**

 **A: I can't. I forget around 5 of them until I read as I edit. Trying to fit them all isn't easy. How the heck did the writers of the Tournament of Power managed to pull that off?**

 **PQ2: The Z-Fighters?**

 **A: I wanted them to have a good moment, such as the idea with using Oolong's and Puar's shapeshifting abilities. In the first arc of** _ **Dragon Ball**_ **they were very important characters. Too bad their abilities were forgotten until Super. Lol.**

 **PQ3: Android 16?**

 **A: I know he didn't do much here. But he didn't die. Though I have ideas on what to do with him. Feel free to give ideas, too.**

 **PQ4: Is Vegeta ever going to get any better?**

 **A: Well, in this story he has no wife or son. So what could possibly snap him to be a better person? I have that covered.**

 **PQ5: Why chose that theme for Super Saiyan Tarble?**

 **A: You gotta admit. That Tarble entrance was pretty cool.**

 **Yes. I am aware the music was from a Pokémon game. But as many fans know, PKMN has some really good music. The theme was from a spin-off game,** " _ **Pokémon Conquest"**_ **which has one of the best OSTs I've heard. The theme I chose plays whenever you battle in the Fire-Type Warlord territory to conquer and protect the fire kingdom. The fire kingdom is one of the 17. (Based from the 17 Pokémon types that existed at the time. This game was released during the** _ **Pokémon Black and White**_ **era.)**

 **I chose that theme mainly because it sounded like the slow fire that burned within Tarble. Bravery and challenges are felt within in. Tarble is back, as a Super Saiyan!**

 **Pokémon Conquest is basically a cross between** _ **Pokémon**_ **and** _ **Fire Emblem**_ **on terms of gameplay. If you are a fan of both, it's amazing. If you never played Fire Emblem, it's fine. Me neither! Pokémon Conquest still a great game! The story and everything! And the MUSIC.**

 **PQ6: What about Gohan?**

 **A: Worry not. The kid will be part of the action soon enough. What will I do with him? Well, it depends.**

* * *

 **Question Time :**

You're kidding? No reviews from Fanfiction again?!

I guess many lost interest because of the slow updates. Whoops.

* * *

 **Next Time :**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's "episode preview theme" here***

Nappa: (Serious) This is Nappa. The Saiyan elite general.

Nappa: Just as promised, Cell makes a comeback. This doesn't look so good. We Saiyans love a good challenge, but we know when one is too much for us to handle. Looks like Vegeta took more than he was prepared for.

Vegeta: (Annoyed) Quiet, Nappa! I will show you and everyone else just how powerful I truly am. I am the combination of everything superior in the Saiyan race! I cannot be bested!

Cell: (Laughs) Is that so? Well, this should be interesting, Vegeta. You're the strongest among your kind, is it? How disappointing.

Vegeta: (Surprised) What… h-how is this possible?! N-no! You can't do that! Unhand me at once!

Tarble: (Laughing) What's the matter, brother? I thought you said you could handle this!

Nappa: Wait a second… we still have time to stop this! Wait… who are you? We are in the middle of something!

Mysterious Person: Forgive me for intruding, but we had searched far and wide for something, and at last, we finally found it. Allow me to introduce ourselves…

Nappa: Next time on: " _The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"_! Chapter 16! _"The arrival of the unexpected! Trust your instincts!"_

I think I heard about this.

Kakarot: I have a strange feeling…

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To Be Continued to Chapter 16!**

* * *

 **Upcoming Chapters :** _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 16: _"The arrival of the unexpected! Trust your instincts!"_ The warriors have to make preparations to make sure they walk free with their skins. However, there is a major change in plans when they meet with what is thought to never be seen again! While everyone is thrilled, Kakarot isn't very cooperative. He's too busy trying to look into just what they welcomed in.

Chapter 17: _"The monster of the night! Don't lower your guard!"_ What madness is this? Things should be moving smoothly, at least that is what the Saiyans believed. Unfortunately, as usual, the typical stubborn Saiyan makes things more of a burden than an easy sail. Kakarot has a good reason for this, at least he believes so. When nightfall comes, he encounters a beast that is far worse than the rampaging Great Ape! Could it be…?

Chapter 18: _"Truth behind the dreadful tale! Similarities change perspective!"_ The retaliation comes so a halt. Kakarot begins to see a connection that opens his eyes about those around him more. Perhaps people can change. Could there possibly be a glimpse of the Saiyan who was around years back? Was this meeting fate? The real devil in this situation here… he can see it clearly now.

Chapter 19: _"An alternative mindset of a genius! The Saiyan's terrifying nature!"_ The unexpected battle has came to and end, but time is still ticking as Cell waits patiently for the deadline to arrive. It seems the humans had a way of dealing with the threat without needed to borrow the Saiyans' power after all! Because the Human's latest threat is fully developed and ready to bring great destruction, Prince Tarble finally had enough. Seeing anger and envy begins to make him act out. His lack of hope towards the future calls out an ugly side of him when everyone once again is against his ideals

Chapter 20: " _What it means to stick together! Power comes in numbers!"_ The deadline is due to end! The warriors all brace themselves, taking in the training they endured to heart. But Kakarot isn't too shaken, and neither is Raditz. It's questionable, but the two brothers always seem to know what is going on. Knowing how powerful Cell is, they should be at least a little nervous? After what occurred for the last few days, Prince Vegeta finally came to a conclusion. And Prince Tarble seems to come to some agreement. There is no reason to play around anymore. Everyone has the dreadful feeling that not all of them will walk from the upcoming fight alive.


End file.
